Nada es lo que parece
by pgranger
Summary: ¿Una noche de copas podrá hacer que Harry y Hermione vean más allá de lo que podría parecer un error?
1. Sorpresas

Bueno, antes que nada hay que presentarse, no es así?

No estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes me conozcan, pero bueno, para eso estamos aquí. Soy pgranger (o si desean llamarme _Paulina_ o _Pau_, no hay ningún problema), como mi Nick lo indica, y tengo ya varios años escribiendo ffs, sólo que apenas comencé a publicar uno que otro songfic aquí en y tengo algunos fanfics y songfics en harrypotter.es sólo que ahí ya tiene algún tiempo que comencé a ponerlos :p

Bueno, no los voy a aburrir, sólo una última cosa...

**Gran parte de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling...**

Aquí voy... espero sus críticas constructivas ; )

_NADA ES LO QUE PARECE_

Cap 1 SORPRESAS

Hermione despertó con una gran jaqueca en un cuarto que no era el suyo y no tardaron en aparecer imágenes confusas por su mente.

– HARRY!!! – gritó alterada, sentándose de golpe en la cama, al ver a su amigo acostado a su lado.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito – eh?... qué?? Qué pasa? Quien grita así? – decía volteando para todos lados – dónde estoy?... – preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa.

– Harry... qué pasó?... qué hicimos??? – preguntaba nerviosa Hermione.

Harry la volteó a ver aún confundido – pues al parecer tuvimos una noche muy divertida... – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, observando detenidamente a su "amiga".

– qué?... a qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione sin entender su tono y su expresión.

– pues sólo de verte... creo que hicimos ciertas cositas por las que terminaste sin ropa... – dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Hermione se volteó a ver el pecho y se dio cuenta que lo tenía descubierto, el color subió de inmediato a su rostro y sin perder tiempo se cubrió con la sábana – Harry... nosotros... ya sabes... lo hicimos? – decía nerviosa.

– sinceramente no recuerdo nada... no es que no me importes, pero no me acuerdo de nada... – decía Harry rascándose la nuca.

– esto no puede ser... Harry, no puede ser!... tu tienes novia... yo-yo estoy comprometida! – dijo mostrándole su mano derecha, pero no sólo estaba su anillo de compromiso, sino que había otro, un anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado – pero que dem... – dijo sorprendida mientras veía el anillo.

– vaya... parece que te casaste y ni te enteraste! – decía Harry con tono burlón.

– Harry, esto no es gracioso... no puedo estar casada... seguramente me lo dio Matt y no me acuerdo... así como no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice ayer... – decía Hermione sintiendo la misma migraña que la había despertado.

– pues una explicación debe haber para todo esto... – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba, completamente desnudo, de la cama.

– Harry, tápate con algo!! – le reclamó Hermione sorprendida, por la forma tan natural en la que estaba Harry, mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Harry se rió de la reacción de su amiga mientras agarraba una toalla que estaba en un sillón – vamos Herm... estoy seguro que ya me viste completamente desnudo toda la noche – decía con calma.

– pues no me importa... yo no me acuerdo de nada, y prefiero dejarlo así! – decía mientras se sentaba bien en la cama y se acercaba a la orilla; aún cubierta por la sábana y dándole la espalda a Harry; para agarrar su ropa, que estaba tirada por toda la habitación.

– sí que tienes bonito cuerpo, Herms... – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras admiraba la figura de Hermione.

– podrías voltear a otro lado?! – se quejó Hermione molesta mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su amigo.

– no hay porqué ser pudorosos... ya nos vimos, qué más da!? – decía conservando la calma aunque ahora sonaba más a cinismo.

Hermione no contestó a su comentario, sólo se limitó a bufar molesta – todo por aceptar tus lindas bebidas! – dijo cuando terminó de cambiarse.

– vamos Herm, una noche loca no le hace daño a nadie! – se excusó Harry.

– no sé cuándo cambiaste tanto!... tu no eras así... el Harry de antes nunca me habría hecho tomar... y menos dejar que hiciera esto! – decía con tono decepcionado.

– tu lo has dicho, el Harry de antes!... gracias a Dios soy otro... ya no soy el mismo niño tonto que conociste, Hermione! –

– no te preocupes, yo solita me di cuenta... estoy tan decepci... –decía, pero se detuvo abriendo mucho los ojos cuando vio otra vez su anillo nuevo – Harry... tu... yo... nos... nos casamos... – decía Hermione sorprendida.

Harry se burló – sí como no! Jamás me cas... – decía pero se detuvo al ver su mano, él también llevaba un anillo – no... esto no... nosotros no... – decía nervioso.

– Harry, dime que me equivoco... por favor... por primera vez en la vida quiero estar equivocada... dímelo por favor!! – decía Hermione sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación y miedo.

– estos anillos no significan nada... nosotros no podemos... estábamos borrachos, no hicimos nada... – decía Harry comenzando a desesperarse – si nos casamos... si nos casamos debe haber una prueba, no?... papeles o qué sé yo! – decía Harry buscando por todos lados, abriendo y cerrando cajones del tocador y de las mesillas de noche que estaban a los lados de la cama.

– Harry... creo que no vas a encontrar nada ahí... – decía Hermione sintiendo que entraba en estado de shock.

– claro... no voy a encontrar nada porque no hay papeles... verdad? – decía mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione – qué pasa? – le preguntó temiendo su respuesta.

Hermione sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo – no los vas a encontrar ahí porque... porque los tengo yo... – decía extendiéndole los papeles.

Harry los observó por unos segundos sin atreverse a tomarlos, hasta que; pensando que talvez eran solo papeles; los tomó para asegurarse.

Se dejó caer, como en cámara lenta, en la cama – n-no lo pue-do creer... – tartamudeaba – Herm, no es que no seas una chica linda, pero yo... yo no puedo estar casado contigo... no cuando estoy en lo más alto de mi carrera... tengo muchas cosas que hacer... – decía nervioso mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

– Harry, yo me iba a casar!! Ya estaba comprometida!!... tengo una carrera que con esto, se va a ir en picada... –

– por favor Hermione! Tu no tienes una imagen pública que mantener... no estaba en mis planes casarme!! – se quejaba Harry.

– y tu creer que en los míos sí?!... – le dijo molesta – bueno, sí lo estaban, pero no contigo... no de esta forma... – decía y sin poderlo evitar se dejó caer sentada en el sillón dejando correr las lágrimas.

– vamos Herm, no todo está perdido... nos divorciamos y ya! – decía Harry con calma.

Hermione rió sarcásticamente – se ve que no conoces la ley... no nos podemos divorciar hasta dentro de un año... a menos que tu me golpees.... – dijo de forma sarcástica esta última frase.

– qué?... pero qué leyes son esas?? – decía volviendo a desesperarse.

– las muggles! Acaso creíste que nos habíamos casado en el mundo mágico?... que no te das cuenta que este es un hotel muggle? – decía Hermione derramando más lágrimas.

– oh perfecto, tendré que golpearte! – dijo Harry como si fuera la única opción.

– qué?! – gritó Hermione alarmada – no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima... de nuevo... – dijo al recordar lo que creían que habían hecho esa noche en ese hotel.

– claro que no Hermione... jamás haría eso... vamos, tenemos que pensar en cómo vamos a resolver esto... – decía Harry por fin tranquilo.

Hermione asintió y juntos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel.

– por lo menos tuvimos nuestra luna de miel en un hotel lujoso! – dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

– vamos Harry, no estoy para tus bromitas... tengo que pensar cómo se lo voy a decir a Matt... no puedo creer que le haya hecho esto! – se lamentaba Hermione.

– qué?... yo no sé que voy a hacer si se enteran los periódicos! – decía Harry preocupado.

Hermione lo volteó a ver molesta – hay cosas más importantes que la maldita prensa! Qué no te importa tu novia?! – le decía con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se rió – quien? Valery?... Hermione por favor, ella solo era una pantalla... es parte de ser famoso! – decía como si fuera lo más natural.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida – pues parece que la fama te ha cambiado mucho!... no puedo creer que TU estés hablando así! –

– ya déjalo Hermione, no estoy para sermones... aparte de todo esto tengo una terrible migraña... – dijo dándose masajes en la sien.

– pues no eres el único! – dijo Hermione masajeándose la frente – me podría traer una aspirina y un vaso de agua por favor... – le pidió Hermione a un mesero que iba pasando.

El mesero asintió – algo más? – dijo viendo a Harry.

Harry lo volteó a ver – ehm... lo mismo... – dijo no muy convencido.

El mesero asintió y se alejó. Harry lo observó y vio como se acercaba un señor de traje; que supuso era el gerente; y le decía algo al mesero, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes que saber que órdenes le daban a los meseros.

– Harry... no me siento nada bien... – dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza, pero sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Harry la observó preocupado – quieres que te pida algo?... –

Hermione negó con la cabeza – creo que voy a... – no continuó porque salió corriendo en dirección a los baños de Damas.

Harry la observó entrar y desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Minutos después llevó el mesero con dos vasos de agua y dos aspirinas.

– gracias! – dijo Harry mientras tomaba su aspirina.

El mesero solo asintió y se retiró sin decir nada.

Al poco rato llegó Hermione muy pálida, Harry la observó preocupado y vio como se dejó caer en la silla.

– te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

– me veo como si estuviera bien? – preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo – nunca supe ni sabré soportar una cruda... me matan... – decía Hermione apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

– vamos, tómate la pastilla, seguro te repones... – le dijo Harry con tono frío.

Hermione lo volteó a ver por unos segundos y luego, sin decir nada, se tomó la pastilla.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y ningún mesero se acercaba para pedirles la orden, por más que los llamaba Harry no le hacían caso.

– y ahora qué les pasa?... podrán ser un hotel muy lujoso, pero tienen muy mal servicio... – se quejó Harry.

– mejor vamos a un restaurante... – dijo Hermione sin muchas ganas, aún estaba un poco pálida, pero el mareo y la migraña habían desaparecido.

Harry asintió y justo cuando estaban apunto de levantarse aparecieron varios meseros. Uno con una charola con filete mignon, otro con una botella de champang, otro con un pequeño pastel en el que se leía _"recién casados"_.

Harry y Hermione los observaron con la boca abierta.

– cortesía de la casa... – le dijo uno de los meseros con una sonrisa amigable – tómenlo como su regalo de bodas... – después de decir esto dejaron todas las cosas bien acomodadas en la mesa y se retiraron.

Hermione aún observaba todo sorprendida, mientras Harry se preparaba para comenzar a comer.

– Harry no podemos seguir con esto... no estamos casados... no por nuestra voluntad, bueno, no estábamos en sano juicio... –

– vamos Hermione... es sólo una comida, por esto no va a pasar nada... – dijo Harry mientras se llevaba un pedazo de filete a la boca.

Hermione no dijo nada y comenzó a comer no muy de acuerdo.

Después de comer Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la recepción dispuestos a irse.

– Buenas tardes Sr. y Sra. Potter! Qué tal pasaron la noche? – les dijo como saludo el gerente, el mismo que había visto Harry que le daba indicaciones al mesero.

– ehm... nosotros... bien, supongo... – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

– disculpe, sí nos podría decir cuanto es? Nos tenemos que retirar – dijo Hermione intentando ser amable.

El gerente asintió y buscó algo en la computadora dónde llevaban el registro de los cuartos.

– £975.00 – dijo el gerente como si fuera cualquier cosa.

– QUÉ?! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos, Harry y Hermione.

– disculpe, pero co-cómo puede ser que en una noche hayamos gastado todo eso... – decía Hermione incrédula.

El gerente sonrió – bueno, la habitación que pidieron fue el penthouse, también hicieron algunos pedidos como... champang... una cena un poco extraña... – decía con tranquilidad.

– bien, bien... – lo interrumpió Harry – £975.00, verdad? – preguntó y el gerente asintió. Harry sacó su cartera y revisó el dinero que traía y luego volteó a ver a Hermione preocupado – Herm... – dijo en voz baja y llevándose a Hermione a un rincón dónde no los escuchara el Gerente – no traigo más que £75.00... estoy seguro que traía por lo menos £1000.00... no pude haberme gastado todo ese dinero ayer... o sí? – decía nervioso.

Hermione encogió los hombros – Harry, no sé ni lo que hice yo... dudo mucho que recuerde algo que hayas hecho tu... – dijo Hermione también en voz baja – aunque talvez sí te gastaste todo ese dinero... y tal vez más... solo mira los anillos que nos cargamos... – dijo Hermione mostrándole su mano derecha.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca – pero qué me dieron?! – dijo sorprendido – jamás había hecho este tipo de cosas! –

– dímelo a mi... – dijo Hermione con tono sarcástico – bueno... talvez yo traigo dinero... aunque nunca acostumbro cargar con tanto... – decía mientras sacaba su cartera del bolso – genial! Quince míseras libras... – dijo con tono molesto.

– bueno, es un hotel de lujo, me imagino que aceptan tarjetas, no? – dijo Harry y sin esperar respuesta de Hermione se dirigió a la recepción.

Hermione lo observó hablar con el Gerente, y cuando este se alejó, ella se acercó a Harry.

– y bien? – le preguntó.

– pues la aceptó, qué más!? – dijo Harry volviendo a usar ese tono frío que era tan raro en él y que lastimaba tanto a Hermione.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada de Harry fingiendo interés en el mostrador.

Minutos después llegó el Gerente con unos papeles y una pluma para que firmara Harry, y así lo hizo, y cuando estaban apunto de irse Harry se detuvo.

– disculpe... – dijo Harry acercándose de nuevo al gerente – verá, yo... pues... traía coche? – preguntó un poco apenado.

El Gerente le dirigió una sonrisa – así es... en un momento le pido a alguien que se lo traiga... – dijo con calma mientras descolgaba el auricular del teléfono.

Harry y Hermione decidieron esperar afuera, y en menos de cinco minutos; durante los cuales permanecieron en silencio; les llevaron el Porsche de Harry.

Harry no hizo ni el menor intento por abrirle la puerta a Hermione, por lo que lo tuvo que hacer ella misma.

– gracias! – dijo Hermione con tono sarcástico cuando se subió al carro.

– eh? – dijo Harry sin entender a qué se refería Hermione – quieres que te lleve a casa de tus papás? – dijo Harry antes de poner en marcha el carro.

– estas loco o qué?... cómo pretendes que les diga que me casé? Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo iba a decirles que me pensaba casar con Matt... – decía Hermione preocupada.

– ya, ya... entonces a dónde te llevo? – le preguntó Harry con tono seco.

– si te molesta tanto me bajo... – dijo Hermione molesta.

– dime a dónde te llevo! – dijo Harry sin hacer caso a lo que decía Hermione.

– a casa de Ron... – contestó Hermione sin muchas ganas.

Y sin decir nada Harry puso en marcha el carro y se dirigieron a casa de Ron.

Después de casi media hora de camino, Harry por fin detuvo el carro, y Hermione sin perder tiempo se bajó de este con un "gracias" seco.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de Ron y llamó a la puerta, mientras esperaba a que alguien atendiera, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento escucho el ruido del motor del carro de Harry alejándose, así que volteó para ver que pasaba y se llevó un buen susto al ver justo detrás de ella a Harry.

– qué haces?... pensé que te urgía irte a tu casa! – le dijo Hermione con tono molesto.

– así era... – le contestó Harry sin dejar de lado su tono frío hacia Hermione – pero me di cuenta que talvez Ron me o nos podría aclarar algunas cosas... –

Hermione no dijo nada, solo lo observó por unos segundos con el seño fruncido – qué haces? – preguntó haciéndose para atrás al ver que Harry se iba sobre ella.

– no alucines... sólo llamo a la puerta – dijo con el mismo tono frío mientras tocaba el timbre.

Hermione lo observó molesta e intentando no sonrojarse y se dio media vuelta.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió, pero no era Ron.

– Hermione!... Harry! Que gusto verlos... pasen! – decía una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, nariz respingada, labios finos, tez clara, alta y delgada; la esposa de Ron.

Muy bien, aquí tenemos el primer capítulo, el inicio de todo el enredo... Qué les podría decir?... bueno, aún no hay mucho qué decir... Harry está siendo un patancito y Hermione está muy estresada... Esperemos que Ron los pueda ayudar a aclarar esas duditas...

Espero sus opiniones... y si el fic tiene buena respuesta, pues vendré con el siguiente capítulo! : D


	2. Enfrentando Problemas

_Hola! Bueno, ahora empiezo... nuevo capítulo, ¿nuevos problemas? En fin... espero que les guste...._

**Cap 2 ENFRENTANDO PROBLEMAS**

– Hola Sophie – la saludó Hermione con un beso en la mejilla mientras entraba a la casa seguida por Harry.

– hola Sophie... – la saludó Harry de igual manera.

– en un momento le hablo a Ron... seguro vienen con él... – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír, indicándoles que pasaran a la estancia – tomen asiento, voy a llamar a Ron... – y sin decir más subió por las escaleras.

– qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry rompiendo con el silencio que había entre ellos.

– con qué? – preguntó Harry con tono seco.

– pues con esto! – dijo Hermione mostrándole el anillo.

– por favor no me hables de eso ahorita, quiero saber cómo demonios llegué a tal situación... no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando – dijo esta última frase en voz baja, pero Hermione la alcanzó a escuchar...

– eres un egoísta!... sólo te preocupas por ti... qué voy a hacer?... cómo llegué a esto?... mi imagen... los periódicos... mis planes esto... – decía repitiendo de todo lo que se había estado quejando Harry.

– creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcita como para que me esté preocupando por ti, no crees? – le dijo Harry con el mismo tono frío y seco al cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse Hermione.

Hermione estuvo apunto de contestarle, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ron.

– vaya! Yo los hacía tendidos en sus camas con una fuerte migraña! – les dijo con tono alegre, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos cambió su expresión – qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

– Ron, podrías decirnos que pasó ayer exactamente? – le preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

– a qué te refieres?... ayer fue la boda de Ginny... – dijo Ron sin entender la pregunta de su amigo.

– eso ya lo sabemos Ron, a lo que se refiere es a que si nos puedes decir qué es lo que hicimos él y yo ayer... – intervino Hermione.

– oh bien, pues ayer... – comenzó a explicarles Ron.

Flash back

– vamos Herm, sólo una copita... – le insistía Harry a Hermione – hay que brindar por los novios, no? –

– Harry, sabes que no me gusta tomar... me pongo muy mal... – se excusaba Hermione.

– vamos, sólo por hoy... un día al año no hace daño... – decía Harry animadamente.

– esta bien... – cedió por fin Hermione. Pero después de esa copa ni Harry ni Hermione pararon de tomar.

– ey! Qué tal la están pasando? – les preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba junto a Sophie luego de haber estado bailando.

– la fiesta esta súp-per... – dijo Hermione hipando.

Ron y Sophie se rieron del estado de sus amigos – vaya, parece que ya se les pasaron las copas... deberían dejarlo... – les dijo Ron.

– espamos ben Rondnie... no basa dada... – intentaba decir Harry, pero su voz era casi in entendible.

– vamos amigo, déjalo... mejor los llevo a sus casas... – decía Ron intentando quitarle la botella a Harry.

– no Rondnie... io sé uando pará... – decía Harry evitando que les quitaran la botella.

– vamos Harry, ya déjala... sabes que a Hermione le hace mal... – decía Ron recordando cómo se había puesto Hermione el día de su graduación.

– oh, cap-llate Ronnie... yo sep-é cuando parp-ar – decía Hermione sin dejar de hipar – vamos mi Hap-rry... este Ronp-nie es un aguafip-estas... – decía Hermione jalando a Harry del brazo para que se fueran, y Ron los observó mientras salían de la fiesta tambaleándose.

Fin del Flash Back

– y fue todo lo que supe de ustedes – dijo Ron terminando de contarles lo que había pasado.

Hermione no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras se lamentaba – soy una tonta... no debía aceptar tomar... –

– vamos Herm... fue solo una borrachera... no es nada grave... – decía Ron preocupado por la reacción de Hermione.

– ojalá fuera sólo eso, una borrachera... pero creo que no es así... – decía Hermione sin dejar de llorar.

– porqué lo dices? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

– hoy en la mañana... – Hermione le comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían despertado hasta que habían llegado a su casa.

Ron los observó preocupado – pues no sé qué decirles... – dijo después de unos segundos de estar en silencio – dices que estaban los dos en la misma cama... con ropa?... no es que crea que eres una fácil ni nada de eso Herm, pero se me hace raro que estando borrachos no hayan hecho nada... – decía Ron.

Harry se levantó, del sillón en el que estaba, con gesto exasperado – ya! Estábamos sin ropa... completamente desnudos... – dijo desesperado.

– es verdad eso? – preguntó incrédulo volteando a ver a Hermione

Hermione asintió nerviosa – sí Ron... – dijo con voz temblorosa.

– vaya, ahora sí que se metieron en una grande... pero se pueden divorciar no? – dijo queriéndoles dar una esperanza.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza – no podemos divorciarnos hasta pasado un año, o si Harry me golpeara... – dijo lamentándose, en cierta forma, saber tanto.

– y qué vas a hacer con Matt? – le preguntó Ron.

Hermione derramó más lágrimas silenciosa – no sé... ahora está de viaje y no voy a saber de él hasta dentro de un mes... si no se hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera pasado! – dijo lamentándose.

– vamos Hermione... las cosas pasan por algo, no? – dijo sonriendo forzadamente para ver si animaba un poco a sus amigos, pero los dos estaban con los ánimos por los suelos.

– bueno, me voy... nada de esto pasó, esta bien?... eso es lo que vamos a hacer, fingir que nada pasó... que ayer cada uno se fue a su casa y no pasó nada... – después de decir esto Harry se dirigió a la salida de la estancia.

– qué fácil es para ti! Tu vida no se arruinó, pero la mía sí! – le dijo Hermione enojada.

– mi vida se arruina si alguien se entera... así que por favor no digan nada! – dicho esto salió de la estancia y de la casa azotando la puerta.

– ha cambiado tanto Ron... cuando pasó eso?... – decía Hermione con tristeza.

Ron se encogió de hombros – no tengo idea Herm... pero estoy de acuerdo contigo... Harry es otro, no acepta lo que siente – decía Ron decepcionado.

– a qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione sin entender.

Ron negó sonriendo – a nada, no te preocupes... mejor dime, cómo se lo vas a decir a tus papás? –

Hermione lo observó nerviosa – no sé Ron, lo más seguro es que me corran de la casa... ya me imagino todo lo que me van a decir... _"ya tienes 22 años! No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable! Debería darte vergüenza!"_... – decía imitando la voz molesta de su mamá – o cosas por el estilo... –

– lo mejor es que sepan cuanto antes... no quiero ser pesimista, pero que tal y algún conocido de tus papás los vio y les va con el chisme? –

Hermione lo volteó a ver – tienes razón, creo que es lo mejor... – dijo con voz decidida, y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa seguida por Ron – gracias Ron... – dijo Hermione deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta y volteándose para darle un abrazo a Ron.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa – no tienes nada que agradecer Herm... – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de Hermione – suerte! – le dijo mientras Hermione comenzaba a caminar calle arriba.

Hermione caminaba con paso lento y pesado, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de no llegar a su casa. Después de caminar por casi media hora tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando llegó le pagó al chofer y con un "gracias" distante y apagado se bajó del carro. Conforme daba cada paso sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho, temía tanto a la reacción de sus papás. Se paró enfrente de la puerta y tocó el timbre Van!! escuchó la voz de su mamá, y segundos después; que para ella fueron como una eternidad; se abrió la puerta.

– Hola _bébé _– la saludó su mamá, Hermione no pudo contestar sólo se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa demasiado forzada, que por suerte no notó su mamá – no llegaste a dormir... seguro te fuiste con tu amiga... Parvati o cómo se llama? – decía su mamá mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

– eh?... – dijo Hermione que estaba pensando en cómo decirle a sus papás – está papá? – preguntó Hermione queriendo sonar tranquila.

– no, tuvo que ir a atender a un paciente... pero llega para la cena, porqué? – le preguntó su mamá parándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

– por... pues quisiera hablar con ustedes... – decía comenzando a perder la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir – es algo importante... – dijo casi sin voz.

– oh! bien... quieres hablarlo conmigo antes? – le preguntó su mamá con tono preocupado.

Hermione negó – no... mejor lo espero... me voy a bañar... – y sin esperar a que contestara su mamá, se subió y se encerró en el baño.

Después de casi una hora salió del baño, se había recostando en la tina pensando e intentando recordar lo que había hecho con Harry, pero no lograba recordar nada, era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se arregló para bajar a cenar.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras – entonces ya llegó _béb_? – escuchó la voz de su papá que provenía del comedor.

– sí, se veía preocupada... quería hablar con nosotros... creo que era algo importante – le explicaba su mamá.

– Buenas noches papá... – dijo Hermione sin voltearlo a ver, no se atrevía a verlo y sabía que no iba a soportar la mirada de su papá aunque sabía que él no estaba enterado de nada.

– buenas noches _béb_... qué tal estuvo la fiesta? – le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella – seguro te divertiste bastante! – le dijo su papá mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió nerviosamente.

– y bien... qué tal estuvo la boda de Ginny? – le preguntó su mamá luego de haber comenzado a cenar.

– eh?... pues, bien... – dijo con tono distante, se sentía en otro lugar, y talvez prefería estar en otro lugar en esos momentos.

– Hermione, qué pasa?... desde que llegaste estas muy... intranquila... y si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que querías hablar con nosotros – le dijo su mamá con tono preocupado.

Hermione no pudo evitar voltearla a ver nerviosa – yo... ehm... sí... tengo algo importante que decirles... – dijo comenzando a temblar, y sintió claramente cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

– y bien? – dijo su papá dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato y retirándolo, indicándole que le prestaba atención.

Hermione lo volteó a ver por unos segundos y luego, sin poder resistir la mirada de sus papás, hundió la mirada en sus piernas, mientras jugaba con la servilleta.

– Hermione, qué pasa?... nos estas preocupado... te pasó algo anoche?... – le preguntó preocupada su mamá.

Hermione asintió – sí, pasó algo... yo... pues... tomé de más... y me... me casé... – dijo sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de decepción de sí misma.

Su mamá rió nerviosamente, mientras su papá se acomodaba las gafas "ya se enojó... siempre hace eso cuando se enoja" pensó Hermione.

– es una broma, verdad?... hija? – le preguntó su mamá manteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione deseaba asentir y decirles que era una tonta broma, pero no podía – no mamá... ayer, después de la boda de Ginny... Harry y yo... pues... nos casamos... – dijo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire por la presión que sentía en el pecho.

Su mamá la observó en silencio, con mirada incrédula, mientras su papá se volvía a acomodar las gafas.

– mamá... papá, de verdad no sabía lo que hacía... estaba demasiado tomada... yo.. yo no pensé en lo que hacía... – decía Hermione nerviosa, sin atreverse a voltear a verlos.

– que bonita excusa! _'estaba tomada!'_... eso es solo un tonto pretexto Hermione!... seguramente pasaste la noche con él, verdad?!... seguro te acostaste con él como una cualquiera! – decía, casi gritando, el papá de Hermione.

– Ben!! – lo paró la mamá de Hermione alarmada – no tienes derecho de decirle así a tu hija... mejor hay que ver cómo se va a solucionar esto! – defendió a Hermione. Y esta la volteó a ver agradecida, pero se encontró con el rostro, no molesto sino decepcionado de su mamá.

– piensas irte a vivir con él?! – continuó Ben enojado, sin prestar mucha atención al comentario de su esposa.

Hermione no pudo contestar, sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

– pretendes que se venga a vivir aquí?! – preguntó alterándose cada vez más – espera... si no me equivoco dijiste Harry, verdad?... –

Hermione asintió nerviosa sintiendo cómo la mirada de su papá penetraba en su rostro, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo.

– qué no tu novio se llama Matt?... o también en eso nos has estado engañando?! – preguntó Ben mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente – no los engañé... mi novio es Matt... pero el no fue a la fiesta... yo, ya se los dije... no sabía lo que hacía... – decía sin levantar la mirada de sus piernas.

– que fácil verdad?... _'no sabía lo que hacía!'_... y dime, si hubiera ido Matt, te casas con él? – le preguntó sarcásticamente Ben.

Hermione negó – no, y-yo no habría tomado... no pensé en las consecuencias... – decía Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.

– ya me doy cuenta de que no pensaste ni por un segundo... pero no me has contestado, pasaste la noche con él?! – preguntó comenzando a ponerse ronco. Hermione no se atrevió a contestar – pero que tonto soy, la respuesta es más que obvia. Seguramente te revolcaste con él en el primer hotel que se encontraron!! –

– Ben!! Ya basta! – le dijo enojada la mamá de Hermione – Hermione, súbete a tu cuarto! – le dijo como orden.

– qué?... vas a dejar que se quede aquí?... ya se siente muy grandecita como para casarse con el primero que se encontró... ahora que sea lo suficientemente madura para irse a vivir a otro lado! –

– ella no se sale de la casa! No por hoy... – dijo su mamá con voz enérgica – Hermione sube a tu habitación! – le volvió a ordenar y Hermione sin chistar salió del comedor, pero no subió.

– con esto solo vas a lograr que esa niña haga lo que le plazca!! – escuchó la voz enojada de su papá.

– mira, sé que nuestra hija hizo mal, pero no tienes porqué insultarla de esa forma... tu hija no es una cualquiera... ella sabrá porqué lo hizo... – la defendió su mamá, pero Hermione sabía que estaba decepcionada de ella.

– sí, lo hizo porque es una niña inmadura!!... no sabe hacerse responsable de sus acciones! –

– por lo menos vino a decirnos... bien pudo haberse ido con Harry sin decirnos nada, pero no lo hizo... –

– seguramente el Harry ese la dejó... ha de haber hecho todo eso para acostarse con ella! – decía comenzando a tranquilizarse, pero aún se escuchaba molesto.

– y para qué casarse?... no era necesario casarse con ella, con haberla emborrachado... – Hermione pudo escuchar como se quebró la voz de su mamá.

– oh Jacquie... no te pongas así... todo se solucionará... – se escuchó Ben más tranquilo, pero Hermione sabía que era solo para tranquilizar a su mamá – tenemos que hablar con el chico ese... Harry dices que se llama, verdad? – se escucharon unos segundos de silencio y luego la voz asombrada del papá de Hermione – pero que ese no es su amigo?!... vino un par de veces en los veranos, no?! – Hermione escuchó cómo se volvía a poner ronca la voz de su papá – seguramente... ah no! Ese muchachito me va a escuchar!! – decía de nuevo enojado.

– vamos Ben, no pienses cosas... ni tu ni yo sabemos que pasó realmente entre ellos, ni desde cuando está pasando... – decía Jacqueline comenzando a tranquilizarse – hay que confiar en nuestra hija... –

– confiamos en ella y mira con lo que nos salió... al rato va a salir con que está embarazada! – decía molesto.

– pues no tenemos otra que confiar en ella – 

Hermione escuchó el movimiento de las sillas en el comedor y sin perder tiempo se subió corriendo a su cuarto.

Y sin poderse contener más comenzó a llorar, se sentía mal consigo misma, decepcionada de ella misma. _"quien lo iba a pensar, la sabelotodo Granger, la inquebranta reglas, la recatada... casándose borracha!"_ pensaba irónicamente.

Pensando en todo lo que había pasado se quedó dormida. No pudo dormir bien, todo lo sucedido daba vueltas hasta en sus sueños. Quería despertarse, pero no podía, no sabía que era lo que se lo impedía, hasta que un sonido fuerte y agudo la despertó haciendo que se sobresaltara, era el teléfono.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Bueno qué les puedo decir? Al principio pensé por un minuto en no pensé por un minuto en no ponerlo aquí, pero creo que esta página (y todos los escritores que hay en ella) me han dado mucho y creo que debo regresarles un poquito de lo que me han dado... aunque espero no defraudarlos... ni a la página ni a ustedes que me leen.

Lamento que Harry siga siendo un patán, no lo odien, les aseguro que todo tiene una razón de ser...

Desgraciadamente, Hermione será la que le toque sufrir más... las consecuencias de la noche anterior caerán más sobre ella, pues Harry no tiene a quien darle explicaciones y Hermione tiene a sus papás que no le están haciendo muy fácil la situación... **cough** Ben **cough **...

Bueno, esto sólo está empezando... no veremos soluciones hasta dentro de unos cuantos días...

Ahora responderé los reviews, creo que debería agradecer personalmente, pues para mi es un honor recibir sus "críticas" y así saber qué es lo que piensan de mi fic.

**_Gwen Evas: _**Hola! Primero que nada, mil gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando, realmente espero que así siga siendo... A mi también me gustaría que Harry dejara de ser tan grosero con Hermione, pero necesita un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta de todo y captar que está haciendo mal... en cuanto a Ron... bueno, creo que él sólo les pudo ayudar un poquito, sólo supieron como empezó todo, más no recuerdan qué pasó después ni cómo fue que terminaron casados, pero no te preocupes, en algún momento de la historia se aclarará todo ; )

**_Pilar:_** Gracias por leer mi fic, me da gusto que te agrade, espero no decepcionarte.

**_Samantha:_** Claro que voy a continuar! No lo dudes, continuaré hasta terminarlo, más **blush** no te puedo prometer que escribiré muy seguido **blush **, me encantaría poder leer la mente de los profesores para poderles decir cuándo sí voy a continuar y cuándo no, pero pues ni nuestra magnífica Trelawney puede :p así que, sólo te prometo que lo terminaré, así me tarde toda la vida! (bueno, tanto así no :p) No dejé muy claro cómo es que se habían casado, pero ya sabemos cómo comenzó todo, no? :p espero que me continúes leyendo...

**_Lonnye:_** Claro que continuaré!! Tenlo por seguro! Cómo le dije a Samantha, no prometo estar aquí diario con un capítulo nuevo, pero sí les prometo que lo terminaré! **winky **

**_Pipu-Radcliffe:_** jajaja sí, los pobres no saben ni que ondas, pero bueno, Ron les explicará un poco cómo empezó todo, por lo menos lo que él sabe... Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que lo sigas haciendo.

**_Leonysse Weasley:_** Gracias!!! Me halaga que te guste cómo inició el capítulo! En verdad espero no defraudarlos. Sí, Harry es un patancito de primera, y no dudes que lo seguirá siendo, pero le caerá el veinte un día de estos, lo prometo! ; )

Bueno, aquí tienes un poco más, espero que este capítulo también te guste...

**_Ally:_** jajajaja me alegra haberte podido quitar lo aburrida :p esa es una de los propósitos de un escritor, no? Enganchar a la gente con la historia y hacer que pasen un buen rato!... Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado! ; )

**_Harumi-chan:_** Hola! Que gusto que te agrade mi historia! Espero que así siga siendo... Bueno, no sé si te aclaré aunque sea un poquito el por qué del comportamiento de Harry hacia Hermione... Creo que algo dice Ron... bueno, como diría Rowling, hay que leer entre líneas :p... aunque aquí no hay tanta profundidad en el comentario de Ron... creo que es bastante claro :p

**_Marineta:_** Bueno, vamos empezando así que las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco... espero que no te desesperes mucho, aquí Ron ya les explicó un poco de lo que él vio, pero la pregunta sería ¿¿qué pasó cuando se fueron?? Bueno, creo que eso sólo lo deben saber Harry y Hermione... esperemos que en algún momento recuerden algo de lo que pasó...

**_Emilywolen:_** Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra bastante que te esté gustando, espero no decepcionarte (ni a ti ni a los demás) más adelante... No se ha aclarado mucho cómo llegaron a esa situación, pero creo que ambas sabemos lo que pasó entre ellos :p **evil **, sólo nos falta saber, ¿qué va a pasar después? ¿Cómo afectará esto su amistad?... esperemos que no sea de manera drástica... bueno, creo que eso lo sabremos un poco más adelante, espero que me sigas leyendo hasta entonces.

**_Roryherm:_** Roryyy!!! Que gusto verte por aquí!!! Mil gracias por tu apoyo, eh!! Tanto aquí como en la otra página, en verdad aprecio tu apoyo!! Espero verte seguido por los foros! Sobre todo en tu fic, me encanta, lo sabes!!

**_Aiosami: _**Un placer!! Sí ni yo entiendo como es que llegaron a esa situación... bueno sabemos que se les pasaron las copitas, pero, de ahí a terminar en la misma cama y ¿casados? ¿Cómo podría explicar eso? Bueno, creo que sólo te puedo pedir que sigas leyendo el fic, estoy segura que con el paso de los capítulos :p se irá aclarando todo **winky **


	3. Llamadas y Mensajes

Estoy de vuelta :p... Después de mil años, por fin traigo otro capítulo, en verdad lo siento, pero pues ¿qué le hago? Los maestros son los maestros y tendré que atenerme al tiempo que ellos me den... 

Bueno, no les echaré más rollos, aquí está este nuevo cap. espero que lo disfruten...

Cap 3 LLAMADAS Y MENSAJES 

Hermione dejó que siguiera sonando, no quería hablar con nadie; tenía su propia línea telefónica desde que Krum no dejaba de hablarle a diferentes horas de la noche, y sus papás hartos decidieron ponérsela; pero el teléfono no paraba de sonar, así que no tuvo otra opción que contestar.

– Bueno? – dijo con voz somnolienta.

Lo primero que escuchó fue una risita burlesca, conocida para ella – buenos días preciosa... seguías dormida? – era Matt.

– hola Matt, sí... perdón, no pasé muy buena noche... cómo estas? – le preguntó deseando que él no tomara el tema de la boda.

– bien, y tú, que tal la.. – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– yo estoy bien, gracias... y a qué se debe tu llamada? – preguntó comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

– que no puede un hombre enamorado hablarle a su prometida? – dijo con voz alegre.

En otra situación a Hermione le habría encantado escuchar eso, pero en esos momentos solo hacía que se sintiera la peor persona del mundo – cl-claro... pero se me hizo raro... – decía nerviosa.

– bueno, la verdad te hablaba para dos cosas... – decía sin dejar su tono alegre.

– oh sí?... y c-cuales son? – preguntó Hermione intentando sonar interesada.

– primero decirte que te amo! Y segundo decirte que voy a tardar un poco más de lo que creía... – dijo cambiando su tono por uno triste.

– oh, que mal... y cuanto más vas a tardar? – preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse triste, ya que de cualquier forma él era su apoyo; desde que Harry había cambiado, antes Harry era su soporte, su mejor amigo, pero ahora él había cambiado mucho.

– sólo unos días más de lo planeado... no creo que sean mas de dos meses... si llegara a ser así yo te hablo... –

– esta bien... nos vemos hasta entonces... cuídate... adiós! – dijo queriendo cortar la conversación lo más rápido posible, no soportaba hacerle eso a Matt.

Después de estar varios minutos acostada sin hacer nada decidió levantarse, bañarse, lavarse los dientes y cambiarse, seguramente sus papás ya no estarían.

Después de tres cuartos de hora bajó Hermione a la cocina ya arreglada y se preparó un tazón de cereal.

Harry escupió todo el café que se había llevado a la boca y acomodándose bien las gafas releyó:

"Harry Potter hace de las suyas" 

_"Al parecer el famoso jugador de Quidditch, Harry Potter, no se conforma con una sola chica, y en menos de una semana la ha cambiado por otra. No es tan guapa cómo la anterior, pero sí muy conocida! _

_Algunos la podrán recordar, cuando en sus años de Hogwarts, esta lista chica, Hermione Granger, se aprovechó de la fama de dos grandes figuras: Harry Potter y Víktor Krum. La chica Granger se aprovechó de la fama del joven Potter pero, nada tonta, la chica lo cambió por el mundialmente conocido, Víktor Krum._

_Esta chica había pasado desapercibida desde entonces, pero al parecer se cansó de eso y decidió volver a las andadas, justo cuando el gran y mundialmente conocido jugador de Quidditch, Harry Potter, está en lo más alto de su carrera._

La noche del 16 de noviembre se les vio muy cariñosos en las calles Londinenses. El joven Potter se veía muy enamorado, pero en cambio la chica Granger parecía solo querer pasar el momento..."

Harry no pudo seguir leyendo, sentía que la ira y la desesperación invadían su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo le dio un sorbo rápido a su café y salió de su casa, con el periódico en mano, dejando la tele del comedor encendida.

Hermione estaba terminando su tazón de cereal cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina.

Se acercó y corrió la cortina descubriendo a una lechuza parda. Aun sorprendida por la llegada de la lechuza abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar.

– oh, casi lo olvidaba! – dijo cuando recordó que estaba inscrita al _Profeta_ – toma! – dijo echando un knut; que había sacado de la bolsa delantera de su pantalón; al morralito que traía la lechuza amarrado en una de las patas.

Y, sin más, la lechuza salió volando por dónde había entrado.

Hermione desenrolló el periódico con calma mientras se servía un vaso de leche, cuando; sin proponérselo; dejó caer la botella de leche, ocasionando que se hiciera añicos al chocar con el piso.

Una foto de ella y Harry entrando a un hotel ilustraba la nota principal. En la foto se veía cómo Harry besaba a Hermione en los labios y luego en el cuello. Ambos se veían felices, caminaban hasta la entrada del hotel y luego se volvía a repetir todo.

"Harry Potter hace de las suyas" leyó el título que encabezaba el periódico. 

Sin perder tiempo leyó toda la nota, cuando terminó sintió cómo la rabia invadía su cuerpo, por primera vez su rabia no era contra la prensa sino contra sí misma "si hubieras tenido un poco de carácter nada de esto habría pasado!" se reprendía a sí misma.

Mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho pensaba en la nota del diario y luego le vino alguien a la mente...

– Harry! – dijo terminando de recoger los cristales que quedaban y salió de la casa con el periódico en mano.****

Hermione se dirigió a casa de Harry, no sabía porque estaba preocupada por él, sabía; aunque le molestara; que esto podría afectar la carrera de Harry, y no le gustaría ser la causante de su descenso.

Caminó por varios minutos hasta que encontró un taxi, le hizo la parada. Cuando se subió le indicó inmediatamente la dirección de Harry y el taxi se puso en marcha.

Después de casi una hora de camino, ya que sus casa quedaban de extremo a extremo, llegaron.

– gracias! – dijo Hermione entregándole el dinero al chofer mientras bajaba del carro.

En cuanto cerró la puerta del taxi se dirigió a paso apresurado a la casa de Harry. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta tocó tres veces el timbre y esperó unos segundos, pero nadie habría, así que volvió a tocar igual, pero nadie habría. Estuvo así por casi media hora...

– Por favor, Harry... abre... tenemos que hablar... – decía casi sin voz, se la había pasado gritando todo el tiempo que había estado ahí.

Perdiendo las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que le abriera se fue. Se sentía mal, por alguna razón quería estar con Harry, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que su carrera no iba a decaer. Pensaba que sólo quería estar con él por la amistad que habían compartido.

Caminó en silencio calle arriba y casi inmediatamente encontró un taxi.

_"no lo entiendo..."_ pensaba decaída _"no le hice nada... no voluntariamente"_ se sentía culpable de lo que pasaba, aunque sabía que no tenía toda la culpa.

Regresó a su casa con los ánimos por los suelos, y sabía que en su casa su ánimo no iba a mejorar ni un poco.

– hola Hermione... tienes visita – le dijo su mamá cuando le abrió la puerta.

– visita!? – dijo Hermione emocionada y sin esperar a que su mamá contestara se dirigió a la sala deseando fuera Harry.

Cuando llegó su expresión emocionada cambió completamente por una decepcionada – hola Ron... – dijo sin ánimos, no era que no quisiera verlo, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera Harry.

– Hola Herm... – dijo Ron levantándose del sillón para recibirla.

– a qué se debe tu visita? – preguntó Hermione intentando sonar amable y agradecida.

Ron la volteó a ver por unos segundos – de verdad no sabes? – le preguntó con tono serio.

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos, sabía a qué se refería pero no quería aceptarlo – no... – mintió.

– vamos Herm, sé que no quieres hablar de esto... también sé que te incomoda porque tus papás ya lo saben, pero es lo mejor... ven... – le dijo indicándole que se sentara, ya que se había mantenido de pie en la entrada de la sala.

Hermione se acercó a paso lento hacia Ron, él tenía razón, Hermione no quería mencionar el tema y mucho menos lo que había salido en el periódico.

– ya lo leíste? – le preguntó Ron preocupado luego de estar unos minutos en silencio.

Hermione asintió y derramó un par de lágrimas.

– vamos Herm, no te pongas así... es sólo una nota, no dice nada... tu sabes que no lo hicieron por ninguna de las razones que dice ahí... – decía Ron intentando animar a su amiga.

– Ron, quise hablar con Harry pero ni siquiera me abrió la puerta... – decía Hermione con los ánimos por los suelos.

– Herm, Harry en estos momentos no quiere verse ni a sí mismo... necesita tiempo, y sabes que ahora él únicamente piensa en sí mismo – decía Ron intentando tranquilizar a su amiga, aunque a él mismo no le gustaba aceptar que tenía razón respecto a Harry.

– Hermione, gustan pasar a comer? – los interrumpió la mamá de Hermione.

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron – quieres comer? – le preguntó en voz baja y Ron asintió con una sonrisa – ahora vamos... – le dijo Hermione a su mamá, esta asintió y regresó al comedor.

– intenta no pensar en lo que está pasando... no vas a disfrutar la comida si sigues triste... – le dijo Ron sonriendo y logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione – bueno, ya es algo – dijo al ver la sonrisa de Hermione.

– vamos... – dijo levantándose del sillón, antes de que Ron la viera triste de nuevo.

Ron la siguió hasta el comedor, Hermione le indicó su lugar enfrente de ella.

– no viene papá? – preguntó Hermione con voz tímida.

Su mamá negó con la cabeza – tuvo que atender a un chico que perdió un par de dientes en una pelea... – decía Jacqueline con calma.

Hermione no dijo nada más y comenzó a comer al igual que Ron, comieron en silencio.

– muchas gracias señora Granger... estuvo delicioso! – le dijo Ron cuando terminaron de comer.

– gracias Ron... – dijo la mamá de Hermione y sin más se levantó de la mesa recogiendo los platos y se los llevó a la cocina.

– no te preocupes Herm... – la tranquilizó Ron al ver la cara apenada de su amiga – yo ya me tengo que ir, si no, sabes que me quedaría aquí... –

Hermione asintió – esta bien, te acompaño... – dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la calle seguida por Ron.

– gracias Ron... – le dijo Hermione cuando Ron puso en marcha su carro, Ron solo le hizo una señal con la mano como despedida.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y luego se regresó a su casa.

Su mamá seguía en la cocina, Hermione pasó deseando que su mamá no se diera cuenta y por suerte así fue. Subió a su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado cuando había ido a buscara a Harry. _"no creo que si le hablo sepa quien soy..."_ pensó dejándose caer en la cama y luego tomó el teléfono.

Marcó con las manos temblorosas el teléfono de Harry, esperó varios segundos antes de que...

– Hola, hablas a la residencia Potter, por el momento no me encuentro y talvez no me encuentre dentro de mucho tiempo, así que es tu decisión dejar tu mensaje o no... – se escuchó la voz de Harry en la contestadora.

Hermione se sintió mal _"Harry me está evitando..."_ pensó mientras dejaba correr la cinta. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – Harry, no sé porque estés molesto conmigo... sé que no querías que la prensa se enterara pero se enteró, yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso... sólo quiero hablar contigo... sé que necesitas hablar con alguien... y yo también, por favor... no me evites... – dijo con tono triste e inmediatamente sonó el tono que indicaba que la cinta se había acabado.

Se acostó en su cama dejando el teléfono descolgado y después de varios minutos de estar llorando se quedó dormida.

_"Harry, no sé porque estés molesto conmigo... sé que no querías que la prensa se enterara pero se enteró, yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso... sólo quiero hablar contigo... sé que necesitas hablar con alguien... y yo también, por favor... no me evites..." _

Harry escuchaba una y otra vez el mensaje de Hermione; acostado en su cama; escucharla triste la hacía sentir mal, lo hacía sentir culpable. Pero en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con ella, no cuando estaba tan confundido.

Y pensando en Hermione se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó sobre saltado, había soñado con la mañana en que se habían complicado tanto las cosas. Se sentó en su cama intentando recordar bien lo que había soñado, pero no lo logró así que optó por levantarse y meterse a bañar.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se arregló y lavó los dientes y sin pensarlo más tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó.

Esperó varios segundos hasta que...

– bueno? – contestó una voz femenina un poco adormilada.

– bueno?... perdón, te desperté? – dijo Harry apenado, no se había dado cuenta que apenas eran las siete de la mañana del sábado.

– sí, pero no importa, de cualquier forma ya me tenía que levantar – dijo con calma y después bostezó.

– oh bien... Sophie, está Ron? – preguntó Harry aún un poco apenado.

– sí... ahora te lo pasó... – dijo Sophie aún con voz tranquila.

Harry esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar un – bueno?... – de un Ron todavía dormido.

– Perdón Ron... no quería molestarte, pero necesito hablar contigo... – se disculpó Harry.

– no te preocupes... dónde quieres que nos veamos? – le preguntó Ron aún con voz somnolienta.

– podrías venir a mi casa... no tengo muchos ánimos de salir... – dijo Harry audiblemente desanimado.

– ehm... esta bien, voy para allá en un momento... nos vemos – se despidió Ron y colgó.

Harry sabía que le iba a hacer bien hablar con Ron, pero también sabía que no era con él precisamente con el que realmente quería hablar, así que volvió a tomar el teléfono y marcó a la línea de Hermione, pero la línea estaba ocupada, así que marcó al número de la casa de Hermione, esperó unos segundos hasta que...

– Bueno? – escuchó una voz masculina, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, pero recordó que estaba hablando a casa de Hermione y no a su línea.

– Bueno?... me podría comunicar con Hermione? – preguntó Harry con voz nerviosa.

– lo siento, acaba de salir... – se disculpó el papá de Hermione.

– pero... yo... acabo de marcar a su línea y estaba ocupado... – dijo Harry incrédulo, Hermione no era de las que se negaban.

– talvez la línea está mal... o no sé que pase, pero Hermione no esta... gusta dejar algún recado? – dijo amablemente el señor Granger.

– ehm... sí... digo no... no es necesario... gracias – dijo Harry con tono desilusionado y colgó.

– perdón Herm... – dijo para sí Harry.

Después de estar unos minutos pensando en que si no le contestaba Hermione era porque tenía razón en estar molesta con él, bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Justo cuando terminaba de hacer huevos revueltos escuchó el timbre. Dejó el desayuno en la estufa y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Hola... pasa Ron... gracias por venir... – dijo Harry mientras dejaba pasar a su amigo.

– gracias... sabes que jamás te dejaría solo... – decía Ron mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

– gustas? – le dijo Harry mostrándole el sartén con los huevos revueltos.

Ron lo volteó a ver y después de meditarlo unos segundos asintió sonriendo.

Harry sirvió en dos platos el desayuno y aparte hizo un poco de café.

– y bien, Harry... te escucho... – dijo Ron mientras recibía su plato y su taza.

Harry evitó la mirada de su amigo – no sé por dónde comenzar... realmente no sé qué es lo que pasa... jamás pensé que una de mis borracheras ocasionara tantos problemas... – decía Harry con tono avergonzado.

– tu y yo sabemos que no solo es causa de tus borracheras esto que te está pasando... sabes que hay algo más y a mi no me puedes engañar... – decía Ron con calma y luego se llevó un bocado a la boca.

Harry lo observó con la boca abierta – yo... no sé a qué te refieres... – dijo queriendo sonar tranquilo.

– vamos Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco desde hace once años... no me puedes engañar a mi... – dijo Ron sin dejar su tranquilidad mientras apoyaba el tenedor en el plato.

– Ron, yo... de verdad no sé cómo llegué a esto... yo no quería... de verdad... – decía Harry sabiendo que no podía engañar más a su amigo.

– vamos Harry, no hay porqué preocuparse... en estos casos, uno no puede controlarse... – decía Ron intentando darle ánimos a Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio y así siguiendo desayunando.

Mmmm... a qué demonios juega esa reportera, eh? Creo que no tiene vida propia...

Y qué onda con la reacción de Harry??? Qué ronda por su cabeza eh??? O debo decir... corazón??? :p

Bueno, sólo les puedo decir que sigan leyendo... todo se aclarará pronto!... bueno, por lo menos, algún día : D

Respuesta a los Reviews:

**_Pipu-Radcliffe:_** Gracias por seguir leyendo!! J eres de las pocas que lo siguió haciendo **blush**... pero bueno, lo importante es que a esas pocas o pocos les siga gustando! Y me alegra que así sea J... Con respecto a Emma... bueno, yo la adoro, creo que es una niña super buena onda... y pues con mucha suerte :p porque pues todas quisiéramos estar en sus zapatos para poder estar al lado de nuestro bello Daniel J, pero bueno, cada quien tiene su propio criterio :p... Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros :p y ojalá sigas leyendo J

**_Leonysse Weasley:_** Bueno, primero que nada, mil gracias por haber continuado leyendo mi fic... Aunque soy un poco lenta, aquí les prometo que continuaré con el fic hasta que llegue a su fin, ok? Es una promesa ;)

Con respecto a Harry... bueno, sí, es un patancito de lo peor, pero ya se dará cuenta de sus errores y los enmendará... no creo que sufra mucho, porque yo, así como tú, soy una romántica incorregible, así que no soportaré demasiado que estén separados :p... pero te prometo que le tocarán sus rachitas de sufrimiento...

**_Aiosami:_** jajaja, sí, en muchas cosas de las que dijiste te concedo la razón, pero claro está que no te voy a decir en cuales :p... si no, qué chiste! Jajajaja Te agradezco enormemente que hayas continuado leyendo mi fic y pues espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando :p


	4. Verdades, Sentimientos y Sensaciones

**Ahora estoy muy carrereada porque ya empiezo exámenes, así que por favor discúlpenme por no contestar los reviews, ni explicarles qué va a venir en el siguiente capítulo!! Pero de ante manos les agradezco a todos por seguirme apoyando!! Espero no defraudarlos.....**

**Cap. 4 VERDADES, SENTIMIENTOS, SENSACIONES**

Pasaron varios días, más de un mes. Harry y Hermione no se habían visto desde aquella vez que habían ido a casa de Ron.

Harry había logrado deshacerse de los rumores que corrían alrededor de él y Hermione en la prensa, y al parecer todo estaba tranquilo e igual que antes en su vida y carrera deportiva.

Hermione había arreglado sus problemas con sus papás, su mamá le hablaba igual que antes, y aunque su papá todavía la trataba con frialdad, había logrado hacer que le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Pero ahora ese no era la mayor preocupación de Hermione, ahora por lo que se preocupaba y había estado preocupándose desde días atrás, era la llegada de Matt. Esa tarde iba a llegar de Italia.

– _bébé _apúrate, se nos hace tarde... – le gritaba su mamá desde el recibidor.

– mamá no puedo... no puedo hacerle esto... lo quiero mucho y no quiero lastimarlo... – decía Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– tienes que afrontarlo... se puede enterar por cualquier medio y creo que lo mejor es que se entere por ti... – le decía su mamá mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para darle ánimos y así la llevó hasta su auto.

En todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto Hermione fue en silencio, meditando qué palabras eran las más correctas para decirle lo que había pasado, aunque de ante mano sabía que aunque preparara el mejor de los discursos, iba a terminar por decir otras cosas, pero eso no le importaba mucho, sólo pensar en una "linda" forma de decirle lo que había pasado la hacía sentir más segura.

Llegaron por fin al aeropuerto, había mucha gente, extranjeros e Ingleses, niños y señores, mujeres y hombres.

Hermione se dirigió, sola; ya que su mamá tenía que trabajar; a la sala de espera de los vuelos que venían del extranjero. Tuvo que esperar alrededor de media hora para escuchar la llegada del vuelo de Matt.

Cuando escuchó _"pasajeros del vuelo 320 Italia – Londres arribando por la puerta 9-C"_ sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir a mil.

"no puedo... no puedo... no puedo..." se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba nerviosa hacia la puerta indicada.

Estaba parada observando cómo entraba la gente que bajaba del vuelo 320. Vio bajar a mucha gente, pero no a Matt.

Por un momento se sintió relajada y, hasta cierto punto, feliz. Si no llegaba Matt en ese vuelo podría tener más tiempo para pensar en lo que le iba a decir. Pero, sin saber en qué momento, sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

Matt salió por la puerta 9-C junto con las azafatas y los pilotos; sabía que a Matt le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con la aviación.

Por un momento sintió ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, imaginarse que no había pasado nada, pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de dirigirle la palabra y mirarlo a la cara. Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que él la viera.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, casi desde que salió por la puerta Matt cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione, y sin perder tiempo; disculpándose con los pilotos y las azafatas; se dirigió hacia ella.

Matt era un chico alto y fuerte, de tez bronceada, ojos azules, cabello dorado, nariz afilada y labios delgados.

Hermione lo esperaba nerviosa desde dónde estaba parada. Matt se dirigió a ella a paso apresurado. Cuando estaba a poco más de un metro de ella soltó las maletas mientras seguía caminando y cuando estuvo enfrente de ella la abrazó levantándola del suelo.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarlo, se sentía mal y necesitaba de él pero sabía que después de que le dijera lo que había pasado, ya no iba a contar con él.

– Matt, tenemos que hablar – le dijo Hermione con seriedad mientras pedía; con un movimiento de manos; que la bajara.

– sí, tengo que contarte muchas cosas! – dijo Matt emocionado mientras la bajaba.

– yo también... vamos a la cafetería... – dijo Hermione queriendo sonar tranquila.

Sin decir más se dirigieron a la cafetería, Matt tomó sus cosas y se dirigió; junto con Hermione; a la cafetería. Matt la llevaba de la mano, mientras Hermione iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Llegaron y Matt le acomodó la silla para que se sentara, y luego de que ambos estuvieron sentados Hermione pidió un café y Matt un refresco.

– Bien preciosa, qué querías decirme? – le preguntó Matt mientras tomaba su mano derecha y jugaba con ella, pero hubo algo que lo hizo interrumpir a Hermione antes de que comenzara a hablar – Y esto? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mientras veía con detenimiento el anillo que llevaba puesto Hermione sobre el que él le había dado.

"_si serás lista!_" pensó con sarcasmo "_No te lo podías haber quitado?!_" – Matt, de eso quiero hablarte... – dijo sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

Matt la observó preocupado – te encuentras bien?... si quieres lo dejamos para después... – le dijo con tono amable y preocupado.

"_Sí por favor!_" pensó Hermione con cierta emoción – No, es importante que hablemos cuanto antes – dijo queriendo sonar tranquila y segura, pero no lo logró.

– Bien, te escucho – le dijo Matt con seriedad.

Hermione tomó aire y comenzó – Matt, recuerdas la boda de mi amiga? – preguntó comenzando a temblar, y Matt asintió – Bien, pues en esa fiesta tomé mas de la cuenta... junto con uno de mis mejores amigos y... después de la fiesta... él y yo... pues... cometimos una de las estupideces mas grandes de nuestras vidas... – decía casi sin voz, pero Matt la escuchaba clara y atentamente.

– Bien, y qué estupidez fue esa? – preguntó Matt, intentando controlar sus celos, al ver que Hermione no proseguía.

– Pues él... ves este anillo? – preguntó poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Matt asintió despacio – pues... él... él me lo dio cuando... cuando nos casamos... – dijo con voz débil y entrecortada, pero Matt sí la escuchó.

Hermione observó cómo se acomodaba Matt en la silla, su rostro no expresaba nada, pero Hermione sabía que estaba enojado, que tenía ganas de gritarle, pero también sabía que Matt jamás le levantaría la voz.

– Matt, dime algo... por favor! – suplicó Hermione sintiéndose más mal por el silencio de su todavía novio.

– Entonces cuanto tienes casada? – le preguntó con frialdad.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar – Un mes... – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Matt dio un manotazo a la mesa haciendo que Hermione diera un brinquito asustada – y con quién estas casada? – decía cada vez más alterado.

Hermione lo observó con miedo, no creía que fuera muy buena idea decirle quien era su "esposo" – No tiene sentido... él y yo no... no nos hemos visto desde entonces... si fuera por nosotros ya nos habríamos divorciado – decía Hermione sin dejar de temblar.

– Pero no pueden!! – dijo levantando la voz – sabes que tienen que esperar por lo menos un año... –

– Pero... yo no... yo te quiero!! – decía Hermione sin poder contener más sus lágrimas.

– Yo también te quiero, pero no puedo... no puedo esperarte un año... – decía calmando su tono, pero ahora se escuchaba triste.

– por favor, yo... – decía Hermione comenzando a llorar.

– lo siento Hermione, te amo pero no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que estas casada... creo que lo mejore es que terminemos... – dijo Matt con la voz temblorosa.

Hermione lo volteó a ver incrédula, quería pedirle que no terminaran, que ella lo quería, pero sabía que no le quedaba – bien... creo que la decisión es sólo tuya... lamento haberte hecho daño... – le dijo Hermione derramando más lágrimas mientras se quitaba los dos anillos que traía y le entregó el que él le había dado – lo siento – dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo del lugar.

Salió del aeropuerto y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un taxi hacia su casa. Durante el camino sintió los mareos que había sentido desde dos semanas atrás, pero no les hizo caso, suponía que era sólo causa de sus nervios.

Entró a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se sentía mal, culpable por haber lastimado a Matt, se sentía triste por haber terminado con él, y sentía unos horribles mareos que no la dejaban en paz.

– Mamá, no me siento bien... – se quejó Hermione cuando su mamá entró a su cuarto para ver cómo le había ido con Matt.

– quieres hablar? – le dijo Jacqueline con tono dulce, y Hermione asintió – bien... qué pasó _bébé_... – le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y acariciaba el cabello de Hermione.

– terminamos... y lo entiendo... yo tampoco aceptaría que él estuviera casado con otra... pero lo quiero tanto... – decía con tono triste mientras derramaba más lágrimas silenciosas.

– _bébé_, sabías que esto iba a pasar... – le dijo con el mismo tono dulce y maternal que había usado desde el principio mientras le indicaba a Hermione que se recostara sobre su pierna.

– sí mami, pero me duele demasiado... no les había dicho, pero él quería casarse conmigo – dijo mientras se acostaba sobre la pierna de su mamá y la abrazaba comenzando a llorar con amargura y culpabilidad.

– oh _bébé_... no te pongas así, te va a hacer daño... – le decía mientras se agachaba y le daba un beso en la sien – te he visto muy decaída todos estos días... y demasiado pálida... creo que lo mejor sería que te llevara al doctor... – decía con tono preocupado mientras limpiaba las mejillas húmedas de su hija.

Hermione negó – no es necesario, sólo es causa de todo esto... me he sentido mareada y... – decía pero no continuó, sin decir nada se levantó de su cama y corrió en dirección al baño.

Su mamá la observó preocupada y la siguió.

– _bébé_, te encuentras bien? – preguntó mientras entraba al cuarto de baño.

Y una arcada de Hermione le respondió que no se encontraba nada bien.

– hija, definitivamente vamos a ir al ver al doctor... – le dijo con tono preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Esta vez Hermione no se negó. Salieron del cuarto de baño y Jacqueline ayudó a Hermione a regresar a su cuarto.

– voy a hacer la cita, _bébé_... descansa... – le dijo su mamá mientras la cubría con una frazada y le daba un beso en la frente.

Hermione asintió y se acomodó para dormirse, pensó que con eso se le pasaría.

Pasó una semana y desde ese día Hermione no había sabido nada de Matt, no se había levantado de su cama desde entonces y si lo hacía era para comer o tomar unas pastillas para sus mareos. No había ido a ver al doctor porque después de eso pensó que ya no era necesario, pero siguió con los mareos.

Harry había salido con una chica guapa, una modelo, su nueva pareja.

– y siempre eres tan galante con todas las chicas guapas? – decía la nueva pareja de Harry mientras se dirigían a una comida del equipo de Quidditch.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa sexy – sólo con chicas tan guapas como tu! – le dijo con voz de galán.

– oh! Eres tan galante! – decía riendo tontamente la modelo.

– y tu tan linda, Hermione... – le dijo queriéndola besar, pero la chica lo detuvo.

– espera... yo me llamo Lucy... – dijo ofendida.

Harry la observó sin entender – sí, ya lo sé... – dijo con calma.

– entonces porque me llamaste así? – preguntó Lucy molesta.

– así cómo? – dijo Harry sin entender.

– me llamaste Hermione... sé quien es esa chica! – le dijo con el seño fruncido.

– qué?!... no, yo no... no te llame así! – decía Harry alarmado.

Lucy asintió – sí, así me llamaste... mira si sigues coladito por esa chica creo que lo mejor es que la vayas a buscar... según supe terminó con su novio... – decía con calma.

Harry la observó incrédulo – y cómo sabes eso? –

Lucy sonrió – todo el mundo lo sabe, salió en el _Profeta _hace unos días... creo que después de la nota que sacaron de los dos, no la han dejado en paz... –

– y... q-qué decía? – preguntó Harry sin saber porque se sentía nervioso.

– si quieres nos olvidamos de la fiesta y vamos a mi casa, allá te lo muestro – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

– Esta bien... – dijo Harry más interesado en el diario que en la chica.

Dando una vuelta en U se regresó a la casa de su pareja.

– quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó Lucy a Harry cuando estuvieron en su casa.

– ehm... un refresco nada mas... – dijo Harry ansioso por leer el periódico; Harry había dejado de tomar después de lo que había pasado con Hermione.

Lucy asintió y dejó a Harry sólo en la sala de estar, y regresó a los pocos minutos con un vaso con refresco en una mano y el _Profeta _en la otra y le entregó ambos a Harry.

Éste dejó su refresco en la mesa de centro y tomó el ejemplar del profeta con ambas manos.

En la primera página no veía nada de Hermione, sino hasta la tercera página.

– **_"Granger y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo" _**– leyó Harry con enojo.

Una foto de Hermione levantándose de una mesa de cafetería, con lágrimas en los ojos y entregando un anillo, ilustraban la corta nota.

_"Descubrimos a la chica Granger llorando amargamente cuando su novio terminó con ella, según sabemos ella fue a recibirlo al aeropuerto y a rogarle que volvieran ya que el joven Potter se deshizo de ella._

_Bueno, creo que una imagen dice más que mil palabras..."_

– No lo puedo creer! – dijo Harry molesto cuando terminó de leer la pequeña nota.

– sí, yo tampoco lo podía creer... esa chica parecía lista, pero veo que solo es una oportunista... – dijo mientras se acercaba suntuosamente a Harry.

Harry quiso decir algo, pero Lucy lo detuvo dándole un beso en los labios. Al principio quiso resistirse, pero se dejó llevar pensando que talvez así olvidaría todo lo que rondaba por su mente.

Lucy se acostó sobre Harry aún besándolo mientras desabotonaba su camisa y Harry soltaba las cintas que sujetaban el vestido de Lucy.

– dime que me amas Harry! – le pidió Lucy cuando ya estaban casi sin ropa.

– sí... te amo... Hermione... – dijo Harry mientras la besaba con los ojos cerrados.

– qué!? – gritó Lucy aventando a Harry contra el sillón – contigo no se puede! – decía alterada.

– pero ahora qué hice?! – decía Harry, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– que qué hiciste?! – repitió Lucy enojada – simplemente me llamaste de nuevo Hermione! "te amo Hermione"... eso fue lo que dijiste! – decía ofendida y enojada.

– qué?!... pero que me pasa?... perdón Lucy yo... – decía Harry confundido, pero Lucy no dijo nada, sólo le aventó la ropa encima, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry se cambió, aún confundido y salió de casa de Lucy, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en dirección a su casa.

Llegó a su casa con toda la intención de hablarle a Hermione, no podía seguir con eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su cuarto y marcó a la línea de Hermione.


	5. Consecuencias

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Mil gracias por todos sus mensajes!!! No saben cuánto los valoro!!! Les juro que si tuviera el tiempo suficiente, los contestaría individualmente, pero aún sigo en exámenes y trabajos, y no puedo perder mucho tiempo, así sólo les dejo el fic y no les quedo mal por completo blush **

**Espero que lo disfruten!!**

**Cap 5 CONSECUENCIAS**

Hermione despertó sobre saltada; ahora todo lo que hacía era dormir, ya casi no comía, y sus papás estaban preocupados por ella, pero Hermione no hablaba con nadie; volteó a todos lados para ver que era lo que la había despertado cuando volvió a escuchar ese sonido fuerte y agudo.

_"otra vez están molestando?!"_ pensó molesta – Bueno!!? – contestó con un genio que dejó mudo a Harry – qué quieren?!?! Porqué no me dejan en paz?!?! No se metan en mi vida!!! Yo sé con quien o con quien no ando!!! – decía casi gritando y sin dejar que contestaran colgó.

– mmggrrrr!!!! – hizo un sonido gutural molesta.

Desde que había salido la publicación de su ruptura con Matt en el Profeta, no dejaba de recibir howlers y llamadas criticando su forma de correr de un hombre a otro.

Estaba apunto de volverse a tapar con la cobija hasta la cabeza, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, decidió dejarlo que siguiera sonando. El sonido le taladraba la cabeza pero intentó no hacerle mucho caso, sabía que lo único que iba a ganar si contestaba eran más insultos y críticas, así que dejó que siguiera sonando hasta que no se escuchó más.

_"Por fin!"_ pensó aliviada y se acomodó para volver a dormir, pero un ruido en su ventana hizo que se volviera a levantar disgustada. Caminó hacia su ventana sabiendo lo que iba a encontrarse y sin asomarse abrió la ventana y vio como entraban alrededor de 10 lechuzas de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Resignada se acercó a cada una de ellas desatando el sobre que llevaban, y de los diez sobres que depositó sobre su cama vio por lo menos 3 howlers.

Observó cómo salían las lechuzas por su ventana y luego la cerró. Se acercó a su cama con pasos pesados y lentos.

Se sentó enfrente de su cama y sin ganas abrió uno a uno los howlers ya que no quería ocasionar un incendio en su casa.

Poniéndose las orejeras, que alguna vez en su segundo curso en Hogwarts le sirvieron para protegerse de los gritos de las mandrágoras, pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían los howlers.

Cuando por fin terminó con los howlers se disponía a dormirse de nuevo pero la curiosidad le ganó y abrió los sobres que quedaban en su cama.

– ay que ver lo que inventan! – dijo al leer una de las cartas.

_GrAnGeR:_

_dEbErIaS sAbEr DiFeReNcIaR a Tu RaRa GeNtE mUgGlE dE nOsOtRoS..._

_No PoRqUe HaYaS lOgRaDo TeNeR uNa AvEnTuRa CoN uNo De NoSoTrOs QuIeRe DeCiR qUe ToDoS sOmOs IgUaLeS... No ToDoS tIeNeN eL cOrAzOn FrIo CoMo Tu... DeJa De SeR uNa ZoRrA y DeJa Al pObRe HaRrY eN pAz No Te MeReCeS a AlGuIeN tAn LiNdO cOmO eL... CrEo QuE uNa PeRsOnA cOmO tU nO sE mErEcE a NaDiE..._

– por lo menos deberían ser originales!! Recibí muchas de este tipo en cuarto curso! – dijo burlonamente.

Y olvidando las demás cartas decidió regresar a su cama y dormir más, sólo así lograba olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba logrando quedarse dormida cuando un sonido fuerte y agudo la despertó con un sobre salto.

– si todo sigue igual van a lograr que me de un paro cardiaco! – dijo levantándose y descolgó el teléfono olvidándose por completo de las razones por las que realmente le hablaban – bueno? – dijo con calma

– eres una zorra!!! – fue lo primero que escuchó de una voz femenina.

Se quedó de a seis al escucharla, no supo que contestar.

– q-quién hab-bla – contestó tontamente.

– eso no importa! El problema aquí es que tú sigues respirando!!! Eres un estorbo para la sociedad mágica!!! Y no dudo que lo seas también para la muggle!!! Pero claro, le haces el honor a tu sangre asquerosa!!! – decía casi gritando la chica que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

– perdón, pero te conozco?... digo... – decía con calma – a caso te hice algo a ti? O a la bola de tontas que no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que hablar para molestarme?!?! – decía comenzando a alterarse.

– mira, tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma! – dijo molesta la chica del otro lado.

– ni tú eres alguien para andar hablando a mi casa!! No tengo idea de dónde sacaron mi teléfono, pero sólo me gustaría advertirte que si vuelvo a recibir otra llamada TU pagas las consecuencias!!! – dijo enojada y le colgó. Aunque realmente sabía que sólo había dicho tonterías y estaba amenazando en broma a la chica, sabía que después de eso no iba a recibir más llamadas, o por lo menos eso creía.

Sabía que ya no iba a poder dormir así que decidió simplemente acostarse en su cama y estar sin hacer nada. Cuando, de nuevo, el sonido fuerte y agudo la hizo sobre saltarse.

Ya harta decidió levantarse de su cama y arreglarse; dejando sonar el teléfono; sabía que si seguía allí acostada no iba a conseguir nada y sólo iba a estar escuchando las críticas de otras personas.

Se bañó, se cambió y se lavó los dientes, y justo cuando ya se iba a ir, volvió a sentirse mareada.

Pensó que se le pasaría así que siguió con lo suyo, hasta que sin previo aviso sintió una arcada, y manchó la alfombra del recibidor.

– demonios! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – ahora qué?... porque me... – decía cuando pensó en una no muy linda razón por la que podría sentirse así.

Limpió lo más rápido que pudo dónde había manchado y subió a su cuarto.

_"no, por favor... sé que es sólo una tonta de mis ideas!" _pensaba nerviosa mientras revolvía entre las cosas que tenía en el baúl de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

– aquí estas! – dijo sacando su varita. No la usaba desde que había salido del colegio ya que sus papás habían logrado convencerla de que estudiara alguna carrera muggle.

Se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia el cuarto de baño y conjuró el hechizo que había utilizado para sacar de un apuro a Parvati hacía algunos años.

– Bien... sólo tú me puedes decir si me equivoco o no... – decía viendo lo que había conseguido convocar con su varita.

_"vamos.... no seas tan lento!!"_ pensaba nerviosa mientras esperaba el resultado.

– Ron... no... no... – decía Hermione entre lágrimas parada en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Ron.

– vamos Herm... adentro me cuentas... – decía Ron indicándole a su amiga que entrara.

– quién era Ron-nie... – dijo Sophie entrecortadamente al ver a Hermione llorando – qué pasa Herm?... – dijo acercándose a ella y brindándole un abrazo – ven siéntate... – le indicó cuando se separó de ella.

Hermione la siguió y se sentó a su lado en el sillón mediano y Ron se sentó en el individual que estaba al lado de este.

– Herm... qué pasó?... – le preguntó Ron queriendo sonar tranquilo.

Hermione lo volteó a ver, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas sin parar – todo, Ron... todo! – decía comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

– vamos Herm... todo, sea lo que sea, tiene solución... – le dijo Sophie con calma.

– no creo que esto tenga solución Sophie... Matt terminó conmigo, ya sabe todo lo que pasó con Harry... luego sale la foto en el Profeta.... y para colmo recibo llamadas y cartas sin parar, insultándome o criticándome!... y hoy... hoy... – decía entre lágrimas y, sin poderse contener, sollozó de nuevo llevándose las manos a la cara.

– vamos Herm... no te pongas así... dinos que pasó hoy, seguro te sientes mejor... – decía Ron intentando no sonar preocupado para darle fortaleza a su amiga.

– hoy... después de haber tenido casi cuatro semanas con mareos... descubrí que... estoy... embarazada... – dijo casi sin aliento.

Ron y Sophie se quedaron helados, no sabían que decir. Sophie estaba apunto de decir algo, pero el sonido del timbre la detuvo.

– yo voy... – dijo Ron con voz temblorosa y sin más se dirigió a la puerta.

– Ron!... ya no puedo más!!! –

– Harry, qué pasa!? – dijo sorprendido al ver a su amigo de aquella forma – ven... vamos adentro... – dijo y ambos entraron a la casa.

– Ron... no puedo negarlo mas... estoy... – iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver a Hermione sentada; junto con Sophie; en la sala de Ron. Se dio media vuelta completamente helado.

Ron lo observó y se dio cuenta que no era buena idea hablar enfrente de Hermione, y menos en esos momentos – vamos a la cocina... – le dijo en voz baja, y Harry asintió con nerviosismo y siguió a su amigo.

– bien... ahora sí dime... qué pasa? – dijo Ron cuando se sentaron en el desayunador.

– q-qué hace Herm-mione aq-quí?... – preguntó Harry con nerviosismo.

– necesitaba hablar... – dijo Ron con calma – y creo que tu también necesitas hablar... dime, qué pasa? – insistió, pero de igual forma Harry evadió la pregunta.

– esta bien?... porqué llora? – preguntó Harry preocupado por Hermione.

– tiene varios problemas... pero creo que no soy quien para decirte... – decía intentando conservar la calma – entonces Harry, qué es lo que pasa?... sé que no estas bien... –

Harry lo observó por unos segundos – creo que ya lo sabes... en cierta forma tu me hiciste darme cuenta... de... de mis sentimientos... – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Ron meditó un poco las palabras de su amigo, no lo entendía muy bien. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza – podrías ser más exacto? –

Harry lo observó nervioso – creo que no es buen momento... deberías estar con Hermione... ella te necesita más en estos momentos – dijo Harry levantándose de su silla.

Ron negó – a quien necesita más es a ti... – le dijo con seriedad.

Harry lo observó nervioso – a q-qué te ref-ieres? –

– creo que necesita hablar contigo... y creo que tu también necesitas hablar con ella... –

Harry lo dudó un poco, pero luego asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala.

– Sophie, podrías venir un momento! – gritó Ron antes de que Harry saliera de la cocina.

Harry se esperó un momento y segundos después llegó Sophie con mirada preocupada.

– qué pasa? – preguntó nerviosa.

– ven... – dijo Ron mientras veía salir a Harry de la cocina.

Harry se acercó a la sala en silencio y se encontró con una Hermione muy triste – Herm... – dijo Harry casi sin voz y esta lo volteó a ver con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Hermione no pudo hablar sólo se limitó a observarlo en silencio.

Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Ron momentos antes. Estuvieron en silencio por casi diez minutos, diez minutos incómodos y largos.

– Herm... quieres hablar? – le preguntó Harry nervioso rompiendo con el incómodo silencio.

Hermione lo volteó a ver, no quería decirle nada de su embarazo, no quería arruinar mas su vida – no... Harry... creo que mejor me... me voy... – decía con voz temblorosa.

– no Herm!... por favor, no te vayas por mi... si quieres me voy... – decía Harry apenado.

– no te preocupes... creo que es lo mejor... de todas formas... ya me iba cuando llegaste... – le mintió.

– oh... bien... te acompaño a la puerta... – dijo Harry con tono triste.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguida por Harry.

– Herm... espero que sea lo que sea... se solucione... – le deseó sinceramente y la abrazó.

Hermione correspondió a su abrazo, se sintió tan bien en sus brazos, tenía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan protegida, necesitaba tanto de ese abrazo, pero esa era la última vez que lo iba a abrazar, que iba a estar con él. Pensaba alejarse de su vida para no afectarlo más.

– gracias... – dijo derramando más lágrimas cuando se separó de él. Y así, se fue a su casa.

– y Hermione? – preguntó Ron al ver a Harry sólo en la sala.

Harry lo volteó a ver con la mirada triste – se fue... – dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

– y te dijo algo?... le dijiste algo? – preguntó Ron inquisitivamente.

Harry negó cabizbajo – No tiene sentido que se lo diga... ella no quería hablar conmigo... no creo que quiera saber nada de mi... – dijo Harry con tono triste.

Ron negó molesto – pero debiste decirle! – decía con exasperación.

Harry negó – no, creo que así es mejor... ella sigue queriendo a su exnovio... – decía sin dejar su tono triste – creo que yo también me voy... – dijo como despedida.

– Búscala! – le gritó Ron desde la puerta de su casa antes de que Harry pusiera en marcha su carro – ambos merecen saberlo! –

Harry no dijo nada, sólo arrancó su carro y se fue.

_"Talvez Ron tenga razón... debo decirle lo que siento a Hermione"_ pensó mientras iba en camino hacia su casa.

– qué pasa, _bébé_? – le preguntó su mamá con tono preocupado al verla entrar tan triste.

Hermione no se atrevió a decirle nada, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirles la verdad.

– _bébé_, sé lo que pasa... – al escuchar esto Hermione sintió que el mundo le cayó encima – sé que estas triste por lo de Matt... – Hermione respiró aliviada al escucharla – pero debes ser fuerte, estoy segura que vas a encontrar a un chico que te ame como te mereces... – le decía mientras la guiaba hacia la cocina – y talvez ese chico esté más cerca de lo que crees... – le decía mientras se detenían en el umbral de la puerta – por cierto... tu teléfono no para de sonar... – le dijo con calma – quieres algo de comer? –

Hermione negó – no gracias, solo quiero descansar... – dijo con voz apagada y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto.

Se quitó la ropa para ponerse su pijama, no pensaba volver a salir de su cuarto, talvez solo para bañarse, comer y hacer sus demás necesidades. Pensaba volverse una ermitaña, si no salía talvez así podría evitarse muchos problemas.

Estaba apunto de meterse a la cama cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

Sin muchos ánimos se acercó a este y contestó – bueno? – dijo con tono seco.

Primero escuchó el silencio, y cuando estaba apunto de colgar – bueno... – era una voz masculina con tono nervioso.

– sí? – dijo confundida.

– Hermione... soy yo... Harry – decía con voz temblorosa.

– Harry?... – dijo sorprendida.

– te encuentras bien? – decía aún nervioso.

– ehm... sí... puedo saber porqué hablaste? – preguntó aún confundida.

_"No puedo decirle!"_ pensó sintiendo que los nervios lo traicionaban – estaba preocupado por ti... No te vi del todo bien en casa de Ron... Hay algo que quieras platicar? – preguntó logrando calmar sus nervios.

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos, quería decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo pero no podía, no quería arruinar su vida – No... gracias por preocuparte, pero yo... ya me encuentro bien – dijo fingiendo un tono seguro, y daba gracias de que estuvieran hablando por teléfono porque sabía que si estuvieran hablando frente a frente, Harry se daría cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

– oh... bien... bueno yo... me alegro de que estés bien... – dijo Harry un poco decepcionado.

– Gracias... – dijo Hermione con tranquilidad, aunque se sentía mal por ocultarle la verdad.

– solo quiero que sepas que cuando necesites hablar con alguien yo... pues, te escucharé –

– de nuevo gracias... – dijo Hermione sintiéndose más mal.

– bueno, entonces... nos vemos... – se despidió Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que Harry colgara. No podía decirle nada, si con su sólo matrimonio Harry se consiguió varios problemas, con un hijo iba a ser peor.

Tenía que guardarse ese secreto, tampoco se sentía capaz de decirle a sus papás.

_"Definitivamente Hermione no quiere saber nada de mi"_ pensaba Harry con tristeza.

– _bébé_! Baja a cenar... – le gritó su mamá al pie de la escalera.

Hermione solo dio vueltas en su cama, no tenía cara para ver a sus papás.

– Hija, vamos no me gusta verte encerrada todo el tiempo – dijo su mamá desde la puerta de su cuarto.

A Hermione no le quedó mas que bajar.

– _bébé_, te veo muy decaída... – decía su papá mientras cenaban.

Hermione se sintió feliz de que su papá ya le hablara como antes, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ocultarles lo que pasaba, sabía que defraudaría a sus papás, pero no podía decirles.

– No es nada papá... sólo... sólo estoy deprimida por lo de Matt – dijo Hermione intentando sonar tranquila.

– oh bien... – dijo por último su papá y siguieron cenando en silencio.

Cuando terminó de cenar Hermione subió a su cuarto sin decir nada, dispuesta a dormir, para no pensar en nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Se dirigió a su cama con pasos lentos, no tenía ánimos de nada, sólo quería dormir, olvidar todo. Se acostó con lentitud en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la cobija. Deseaba que su mente estuviera así, obscura, sin ni una de las imágenes que ahora tenía en su mente, sin ninguno de los pensamientos y recuerdos que ahora la perturbaban.

Pasó media hora y no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama con desesperación. No lograba dormir, su única salida para olvidar todo lo que pasaba, para lograr sobrevivir a un día mas... dormir, pero ahora su única salida se veía frustrada por sus pensamientos, su mente estaba llena de ellos. Se sentía culpable, decepcionada y molesta consigo misma.

_"todo por tu falta de carácter!"_ se reprendía mientras daba vueltas en su cama _"no hubieras aceptado esa copa y tu vida y la de Harry sería completamente normal, no habrías defraudado a tus papás! Y no harías sufrir a este pequeño que crece dentro de ti!"_ se reprendía con severidad _"perdón.... nadie puede saber de ti... nadie..."_ pensaba con tristeza y sin poderlo evitar dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, seguidas por más lágrimas.

_"es mejor así... nadie va a sufrir si no se enteran de tu existencia... y no tendré que hacerte daño haciéndote pasar por todo esto cuando nazcas..."_ pensaba sin dejar de llorar, pero sus pensamientos y lágrimas fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte mareo, tal vez el más fuerte que había sentido. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño temiendo vomitar, pero deseando no hacerlo.


	6. Tomando Decisiones

**Más y más enredos... qué más quieren? :p De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo, sólo por ustedes continuo publicando el fic aquí... espero que les siga gustando!**

****

**Cap 6 TOMANDO DESICIONES**

Pasó otro mes, Hermione y Harry no se volvieron a ver.

Hermione creía que era lo mejor, no quería contrariar a Harry con esa "noticia". Sabía, por el _Profeta_, que Harry estaba bien, y era mejor dejarlo así.

Lo único que temía Hermione era que su embarazo pronto comenzaría a notarse y sus papás no sabían nada del asunto.

Se había acostumbrado a bajar a desayunar, comer o cenar cuando sus papás ya lo habían hecho, no soportaba la presión que causaban, involuntariamente, sobre ella. Pero ese día sus papás habían insistido en que bajara a desayunar con ellos.

– _bébé_, tu tía Myriam viene en un par de días... – le informó su mamá mientras servía el desayuno.

– oh sí?... que bien! – dijo fingiendo emoción, en esos momentos nada la inmutaba, no se sorprendía ni emocionaba por nada, lo único que podía sentir era tristeza y depresión. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba deprimida en su habitación.

– sí, pero tiene un problema... – explicó Jacquie con calma – no tiene quien cuide su casa... se va a quedar unos meses aquí y no confía mucho en sus vecinos, ya sabes cómo es... – Hermione escuchaba a su mamá sin saber porque le explicaba eso – y me dijo si tu, pues, si tú podrías cuidarle la casa... sólo son unos meses, y creo que te haría bien salir, no solo de tu cuarto, sino también de la ciudad... creo que un viaje te relajaría... – decía su mamá intentando evitar sonar preocupada.

Hermione la observó incrédula, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía... ¿feliz? – irme a Francia? – preguntó aún sin creérsela.

Su mamá asintió – sí, sólo unos meses... –

Hermione lo meditó, aunque más bien fingió meditarlo ya que ese sería un buen escape para no tener que mentirle a sus papás – y ustedes qué piensan de esto? – preguntó con calma.

Sus papás se dirigieron una mirada por unos segundos y luego la voltearon a ver – creo que sería lo mejor para ti... talvez así logres reanimarte... – le dijo su papá con calma.

Hermione los observó detenidamente – esta bien... – dijo al fin.

– bien, le hablaré a tu tía después del desayuno para informarle tu decisión – dijo su mamá y así continuaron desayunando en silencio.

De vez en cuando sus papás hablaban sobre sus cosas mientras que Hermione pensaba, aliviada, que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Después de desayunar su mamá habló con su tía y esta le informó que llegaba en unos días, por lo que era necesario que Hermione estuviera ahí antes de que ella partiera. Después de la llamada sus papás se despidieron de ella para irse a trabajar mientras que Hermione subió directamente al cuarto de baño para bañarse y después arreglarse, tenía que hacer una visita.

– Hola Herm! – le dijo la voz alegre de su amigo.

– Hola Ron... cómo has estado? – le dijo con tranquilidad. No se sentía feliz porque aún pensaba en todo lo que había y estaba pasando, pero se sentía tranquila.

– bien y tu?... vamos pasa, hablamos adentro! – le dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír mientras le dejaba lugar a Hermione para que entrara.

– gracias! – dijo Hermione entrando a la casa.

– y bien, qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó Ron mientras se sentaban en la sala.

– pues, vine a despedirme... – dijo comenzando a sentirse de nuevo triste porque talvez no volvería a ver a su amigo.

Ron la observó sin entender – cómo que a despedirte? – preguntó preocupado.

– sí, voy a salir de viaje unos meses... tengo que cuidar la casa de mi tía en Francia y creo que esto me ayudaría a olvidarme un poco de todo... bueno, casi todo... – dijo de nuevo triste.

Ron la observó con tristeza – oh... pues espero que logres aclarar todo allá... pero ya le dijiste a Harry, verdad? – le preguntó inquisitivamente.

Hermione lo observó nerviosa y negó con lentitud – n-no... – dijo con la voz entre cortada – creo que es mejor que no lo sepa... así... así él no tendrá más problemas y creo que no... no tendría porqué sentirse obligado... –

Ron negó molesto – Hermione dices incoherencias! Claro que Harry merece saberlo! Es el papá!!! No tiene porque conseguirse problemas por eso! – decía enojado.

– vamos Ron, Harry se consiguió muchos problemas por lo de nuestra boda y creo que s... – decía pero Ron la interrumpió.

– problemas?... qué problemas? Las tontas notas del _Profeta_?... esos no son problemas! – decía molesto e incrédulo por la decisión de su amiga.

– lo siento Ron, yo ya tomé una decisión, me voy... sé que es lo mejor! – dijo enojada y sin más salió de la casa de Ron.

_"sí claro! Ron te va a apoyar! Si serás!"_ se reclamaba enojada mientras se dirigía a su casa. Pero algo la detuvo, vio pasar un Porsche negro convertible.

_"No ahora!"_ pensó al ver a Harry pasar a toda velocidad y luego bajar la velocidad. _"vamos un taxi!!... solo uno!!"_ pensaba desesperada temiendo que Harry la hubiera visto, pero su duda fue contestada de inmediato.

Harry detuvo su auto completamente, bajó de este y se dirigió a la casa de Ron.

– Hola Harry... – le saludó sin ánimos Ron.

– sí, a mi también me da gusto verte! – le dijo Harry con tono ofendido.

– lo siento... pasa... – le indicó con un movimiento de mano y Harry lo obedeció.

Entraron y se dirigieron a la sala.

– y porqué estas de ese humor? – preguntó Harry ya que estuvieron sentados.

– hace apenas cinco minutos acabo de recibir una visita – decía Ron aún molesto.

– ah sí? Y a quién, si se puede saber... – le preguntó Harry con calma.

Ron lo volteó a ver – a Hermione... – dijo con seriedad.

Harry al escucharlo se puso nervioso – entonces... ella... era... si... – decía entrecortadamente.

Ron lo observó sin entender – qué?... no entiendo nada... –

– la acabo de ver afuera... pero no creí que fuera ella y pasé de largo... – dijo Harry sintiéndose miserable y tonto por haber perdido la oportunidad de ver a Hermione.

Ron sólo se limitó a negar molesto – los dos son un par de tontos! – decía enojado – seguramente no le has dicho nada, verdad? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– no he podido Ron... cada que hablo con ella me trata como si no quisiera saber nada de mi... de qué sirve que le diga? – decía Harry con tristeza.

– pues simplemente para no ocultarle nada! Merece saber lo que sientes por ella! –

– pero si le digo y pierdo por completo su amistad?... ya ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas – decía Harry decaído.

– talvez no debería decirte esto, pero... – decía con tristeza – Hermione se va... –

– q-qué?... cómo? se va? – preguntó Harry nervioso temiendo la respuesta.

– sí... a eso vino, sólo a despedirse... – decía Ron con tristeza.

– pero... no... no puede!!... a dónde se va? – ahora sí se sentía tonto, Hermione se iba a ir y no había aprovechado ni una sola oportunidad para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía.

– se va a Francia... dijo algo de que iba a cuidar a una tía o que se yo... – decía Ron volviendo a enojarse porque Hermione también le estuviera ocultando cosas a Harry.

– p-pero... no... a Francia?... y cuándo se va? – preguntó Harry con tristeza.

– supongo que mañana... no me dijo... –

– gracias... – dijo Harry antes de levantarse del sillón y salir corriendo.

Sin dudarlo puso en marcha su carro y se dirigió a casa de Hermione.

– vamos abran! – decía Harry nervioso mientras esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta en casa de Hermione.

– sí?... – dijo una voz masculina que asomaba su rostro mientras abría la puerta.

– buenas tardes señor Granger... está Hermione? – preguntó Harry sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

Ben lo observó por unos segundos – no... salió con su mamá hace unos minutos... – decía mientras intentaba recordar de dónde conocía al chico que tenía enfrente.

– y no sabe a dónde fue?... de verdad necesito hablar con ella... –

Ben negó – no, salieron a hacer unas compras... por lo general van a la plaza _Sunflower_, pero no podría asegurarte que est... – decía Ben sin lograr recordar quien era el chico, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

– oh bien! Gracias! – dijo y sin esperar a que contestara Ben, corrió en dirección a su auto.

Harry se sentía terrible, si no encontraba a Hermione la iba a perder para siempre, y todo por su tonta cobardía.

Caminó entre los pasillos y las tiendas de la plaza indicada por el papá de Hermione, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Hasta que la encontró, a través de la vitrina de una tienda de ropa.

_"se ve hermosa..."_ pensó Harry al verla modelar un vestido sin mangas que llegaba hasta las rodillas, frente a un espejo.

Hermione nunca había creído en eso de que las compras te relajaban, pero ese día comprobó esa teoría. Se sentía tan bien probándose distintos modelitos aunque al final terminara por comprar uno o dos.

Se acababa de probar un vestido verde sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cuando sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando. Era claro que había alguien viéndola, su mamá, pero sabía que había otra mirada sobre ella.

Volteó con lentitud, pero a simple vista no vio a nadie. Hasta que se encontró con unos ojos que hacía mucho no veía, esos ojos que por mucho tiempo quiso evitar y quería que siguiera así, pero sin saber porque, se sintió muy bien al verlos, como si hubiera estado deseando verlos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero su contacto visual con aquellos ojos fue interrumpido.

– _bébé_, vamos se hace tarde! – le dijo su mamá mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione no respondió solo observó a su mamá por unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la vitrina en busca de aquellos ojos, pero estos ya no estaban.

_"No puedo hacerlo... soy demasiado cobarde!... el solo echo de sentir su mirada me hizo sudar!"_ pensaba Harry mientras caminaba de lado a lado en el pasillo contiguo a la tienda en dónde se encontraba Hermione.

Hermione se quitó el vestido para pagarlo y se puso su ropa.

Salió de la tienda junto con su mamá, sólo pensando en aquella mirada. No le era desconocida, al contrario, la conocía mejor que nadie.

_"es tu oportunidad!"_ pensó Harry al verla salir junto con su mamá, y sin dudarlo caminó hacia ella.

Caminaban en dirección a los ascensores cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo. Hermione volteó deseando encontrarse con esos ojos verdes, pero en lugar de ellos se encontró con unos azules.

Harry estaba a tan solo dos metros de aquel chico y de Hermione.

– Hermione necesitamos hablar! – le dijo aquel chico de los ojos azules.

– sobre qué, Matt? – preguntó Hermione algo decepcionada.

– sobre nosotros... –

Hermione negó – no hay nada que hablar... lo mejor fue que hayamos terminado... eso fue lo mejor para los dos... – decía con calma.

Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, pero tampoco quería interrumpir.

– pero yo pensé que me querías! – dijo Matt sorprendido.

– sí te quise Matt, pero estos dos meses me hicieron darme cuenta que no te quería de la forma que creía... – Hermione no quería ser dura con él, pero no podía ocultarle la verdad respecto a sus sentimientos.

– entonces cómo me querías... – preguntó Matt un poco molesto.

– sí te quería como novio... pero no te amaba... perdón que te lo diga así, pero creo que tu te mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad... alguien que te ame! –

Matt la observó por unos segundos – y tu tienes a alguien que te ame? –

Hermione negó, pero instintivamente se llevó una mano al vientre – no... ahora no... –

Matt se acercó a ella y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla con su mano derecha – sé que encontrarás a alguien –

– gracias – dijo Hermione. Y sin poderlo evitar, recibió un beso de Matt en los labios.

_"perfecto! Y yo que pensaba decirle todo!"_ pensaba Harry con tristeza y sin más se dirigió hacia dónde estaban.

Hermione se separó de él, ya no sentía lo mismo que antes cuando la besaba.

– perdón... – se disculpó Matt por su atrevimiento.

– esta bi... – decía Hermione con calma, pero se detuvo al ver, por el rabillo de su ojo, pasar a Harry.

Hermione se dio media vuelta para ver a dónde se dirigía y lo vio subir al elevador, pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes sólo por unos segundos, antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara. Vio tristeza en ellos y eso la hizo sentir un gran vacío.


	7. ¿El Final de Todo?

**Holas!!!! Cielos... me tardé??? :s espero que no haya sido mucho... ahora no me había aparecido por aquí porque estaba enferma :p me dio bronquitis y no podía ni estar sentada, así que me la pasé en mi camita toda una semana... pero ya estoy de vuelta y con un capítulo más! Espero no defraudarlos!... sean pacientes, les aseguro que todo se aclarará tarde o temprano!**

****

**Cap 7 ¿EL FINAL DE TODO?**

Hermione estaba lista para irse, su avión partiría al medio día. Había preparado tres grandes maletas, después de todo estaría fuera por mucho tiempo.

Sabía que si hablaba con Ron sólo iba a conseguir más regaños, pero no podía irse sin despedirse de su amigo, así que tomó su teléfono y marcó a casa de Ron.

Después de varios segundos de espera – bueno? – contestó una voz masculina, pero no precisamente la de Ron.

Hermione al escucharla se puso muy nerviosa – b-bueno? – dijo sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

– q-quién hab-bla? – escuchó la misma voz, pero ahora un poco nerviosa.

– esta Ron... – dijo Hermione casi sin voz. No cabía duda para Hermione, sabía quien era el que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

– sí... quien habla? – dijo Harry intentando controlar sus nervios.

Hermione no sabía si decirle o no que era ella, no se sentía capaz de contestar cualquiera de las preguntas de Harry – s-sí esta o n-no? – intentó sonar tranquila, pero no lo logró.

Escuchó un silencio y unas voces lejanas y luego – bueno? – por fin la voz de Ron.

Hermione se sintió aliviada al escucharla – Ron? – dijo controlando sus nervios.

– sí... qué pasa Herm? – le preguntó Ron con calma.

– yo solo... quería, pues... despedirme... hoy parto para Francia... –

– hoy?! A qué hora? – preguntó Ron inquisitivamente.

– no puedo... no puedo decírtelo... sé que irías al aeropuerto y... y no quisiera... sería más difícil para mi irme... – decía Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

– pero me gustaría despedirme, a Sophie también... y estoy seguro que también a Harry! –

– no, Ron, no me gustaría que vinieran... es mejor así – decía sintiendo ganas de llorar.

– Hermione por favor no te vayas!! – se escuchó una voz diferente, que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

– q-quien es? – preguntó nerviosa y sintiendo cómo claramente su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez.

– Hermione, no te puedes ir... por lo menos déjame hablar contigo... por última vez... –

– Harry?... – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

– sí, soy yo... por favor déjame hablar contigo antes de que te vayas – decía Harry suplicante, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía por ella aunque perdiera su amistad por completo – a qué hora sale tu vuelo?... lo que te voy a decir no te quitará mucho tiempo... –

Hermione lo pensó, no se sentía capaz de ver a Harry sin sentir ganas de confesarle la razón por la cual lo evitaba, pero tampoco quería irse sin verlo por última vez – a las 12... – dijo con calma.

– sale a las doce?! – preguntó Harry emocionado.

– sí... voy a estar allá una hora antes... tengo que arreglar unos papeles – decía Hermione comenzando a ponerse nerviosa sin saber porque.

– esta bien... entonces te veo en una hora... – le dijo Harry sintiendo que los nervios lo invadían por completo.

Sin decir más ambos colgaron.

Hermione dejó el teléfono en su mesilla de noche con las manos temblorosas. Iba a ver a Harry, sí, pero no pensaba decirle nada. No importaba lo que él le fuera a decir, ella no pensaba decirle nada sobre su hijo.

– qué te dijo? – le preguntó Ron igual de nervioso que sus amigos.

– la voy a ver en el aeropuerto! Y le voy a decir lo que siento por ella... – decía Harry entre la emoción y los nervios.

– a que hora sale su vuelo? – preguntó Ron sonriendo.

– en dos horas, pero tengo que estar allá en una hora... – decía Harry mientras se levantaba del sillón – creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a preparar psicológicamente – dijo Harry en broma como despedida.

– esta bien, nos vemos luego... – se despidió Ron de Harry.

– _bébé_, ya estas lista? – le preguntó su mamá mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Hermione la volteó a ver, aún se veía nerviosa – ehm... sí... – dijo con tono distante.

– sólo serán unos meses... pero si quieres regresar lo puedes hacer! – le dijo su mamá mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabello.

Hermione sólo se limitó a asentir.

– entonces, lista? – le preguntó su mamá con calma.

– sí... – dijo conservando el tono distante.

– ya están listas? – preguntó su papá asomándose por la puerta.

Hermione y su mamá asintieron.

Bajaron las maletas con ayuda de su papá y las subieron al carro.

En menos de una hora Hermione ya estaba arreglando sus papeles. Los nervios se apoderaron completamente de ella, y no tanto porque iba a ver a Harry, sino porque comenzaba a sentir nauseas, deseando que sólo fuera algo pasajero siguió con lo suyo.

– Hermione!! – Hermione escuchó una voz que la hizo sentir su corazón latir más rápido de lo que creía posible.

– bueno, creo que nosotros nos despedimos aquí... – dijo su mamá mientras veía acercarse a Harry.

– cuídate mucho!... cualquier cosa llámanos! – le dijo su papá mientras la abrazaba. Hermione sólo se limitaba a asentir a todo lo que decían sus papás.

– nos vemos en unos meses! – le dijo su mamá sonriendo. Y sin más se fueron, Hermione los siguió con la vista, hasta que una voz la hizo distraerse.

– Herm... – la llamó Harry.

Hermione lo volteó a ver nerviosa – H-Harry... – dijo Hermione comenzando a sentir los mareos de nuevo.

– te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado notando el malestar de Hermione.

Hermione quiso decir que sí se encontraba bien, pero no era así. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar – tengo que ir al baño! –

Harry la iba a dejar ir sola, pero al ver que casi se caía, prefirió acompañarla. La ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta del baño y ahí la dejó seguir sola.

Hermione corrió hasta el último baño para estar lo más lejos posible del oído de Harry.

Después de varias arcadas se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia el lavabo y se enjuagó la boca. Se quedó unos minutos parada enfrente del espejo para reponerse y después salió a su encuentro con Harry.

Harry la esperaba preocupado afuera del baño, y se sintió aliviado al ver salir a Hermione.

– te sientes mejor? – le preguntó aún con un poco de preocupación.

Hermione asintió – sí, gracias... –

Caminaron en silencio de regreso a la sala de espera. Cuando llegaron a esta, ya faltaban menos de diez minutos para que Hermione tuviera que abordar el avión.

– y bien... – dijo Hermione después de varios minutos en silencio.

– pues... tengo algo importante que decirte... – decía Harry comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Solo le quedaban cinco minutos, tenía que ser rápido.

– te escucho... – le dijo Hermione sintiendo como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.

– bien... yo... después de lo que pasó la noche de la boda de Ginny, descubrí algo... – decía sintiendo que perdía el valor.

Hermione al escucharlo se puso más nerviosa _"ya lo sabe! Seguro Ron se lo dijo!" _– sí?... y q-que es? – decía comenzando a temblar por los nervios.

– pues yo... bueno, al principio no lo creía... o no quería creerlo... pero yo... – decía pero fue interrumpido _"Pasajeros del vuelo 583 con destino a Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta 3-D"_ .

– vamos Harry, qué es? – preguntó Hermione inquisitivamente.

– pues yo estoy en... – estaba apunto de decirle, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo _"Pasajeros del vuelo 583 con destino a Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta 3-D"_ .

– Harry, me tengo que ir... – dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento.

Harry se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, pero en cuanto reaccionó siguió a Hermione.

– Hermione, por favor no te vayas! – le dijo Harry deteniéndola del brazo cuando estaba a tan solo tres pasos de la puerta para abordar su avión.

– Harry, me tengo que ir... – le dijo Hermione intentando soltarse de la mano de Harry, y lo logró.

– señorita su boleto por favor... – le pidió una de las aeromozas.

Hermione la volteó a ver y luego a Harry, quien la veía suplicante, y luego entregó el boleto.

– gracias! Pase... – le dijo la aeromoza y Hermione la obedeció.

– Hermione!! – le gritó Harry impidiendo que cerraran la puerta, ya que Hermione era la última pasajera.

Hermione se detuvo y lo volteó a ver.

– joven por favor... el avión está a punto de despegar, si tiene boleto pase, si no por favor retírese de la puerta... – decía la aeromoza molesta.

– no, yo no tengo boleto... solo quiero... – dijo sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora, esa podría ser la última vez que vería a Hermione y la última oportunidad que tendría para confesarle lo que sentía por ella – Hermione! Yo... yo te amo!!! – "lo he dicho por fin! Se lo dije!" pensaba Harry emocionado.

Hermione no supo que decir sólo observó a Harry sintiendo deseos de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero no pudo. Sólo le dirigió una última mirada a Harry y siguió su camino hacia el avión.

Harry se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, viendo cómo se iba Hermione y cómo su corazón caía en mil pedazos.

Le había confesado lo que sentía y ella sólo se había limitado a echarle una mirada de desinterés, por lo menos así lo sentía Harry.

– Harry!!!! – lo llamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, pero él no pudo moverse, no sentía fuerzas para nada – Harry, qué pasó? – era Ron acababa de llegar a todo correr.

Harry no respondió, se sentía deshecho.

– Harry? Qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupado su amigo – dónde esta Hermione?... le dijiste? – le preguntaba Ron nervioso.

Harry sólo se limitó a asentir.

– y?!... qué te dijo ella?!!? – preguntó emocionado Ron.

Harry se volteó lentamente hacia Ron – nada... se fue... – dijo con voz distante y apagada. Sin dejar que Ron dijera algo, Harry comenzó a caminar.

– Harry espera! Cómo que no te dijo nada?! – preguntaba Ron incrédulo – se fue sólo así? –

Harry asintió – se lo dije justo antes de que cerraran la puerta y ella sólo me volteó a ver y... y se fue! – decía con los ánimos por los suelos.

Ron se sintió mal y a la vez culpable, de alguna forma él lo había orillado a confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione – lo siento, Harry... – dijo apenado.

– no importa, por lo menos ya sabe lo que siento por ella... – dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Hermione estaba sentada esperando a que el avión despegara, se sentía la peor mujer del mundo.

Su mejor amigo, el padre del hijo que esperaba, le acababa de decir que la amaba y ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo e irse.

_"Eres una tonta!" _pensaba mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– señorita se encuentra bien? – le preguntó una de las aeromozas.

Hermione la volteó a ver con los ojos vidriosos y asintió – sí... sólo... dónde esta el baño? – preguntó.

– allí – le indicó señalando con una mano – pero me temo que se va a tener que esperar un poco, no tardamos en despegar –

Hermione asintió – esta bien... – dijo con voz débil.

– cualquier cosa que necesite, no tema pedírnoslo... – le dijo con tono amable.

– sí, gracias... – dijo sin poder evitar que otras lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

_"perdón..." _pensaba acariciándose su vientre _"pero es lo mejor para los dos..."_ decía sin dejar de llorar y sintió cómo el avión comenzó a avanzar.

No quiso pensar en nada, solo quería olvidar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, en otro país, con otra gente y con otra vida; en la que sólo importaban ella y su hijo.

– Harry, de verdad estas bien?... si quieres vamos a tomar algo... – le decía Ron preocupado.

Harry se negó por enésima vez – no Ron, sabes que dejé de tomar... y sí, estoy bien... – mentía deseando que Ron dejara de preguntarle. Pero Ron sabía que estaba mintiendo.

– Harry, a mi no me engañas... vamos, no es necesario que tomes alcohol... puedes tomar un refresco... – le insistió Ron.

– esta bien... veo que contigo no se puede! – decía Harry mientras se desviaba del camino que llevaba y se dirigían a un bar.

– entonces Hermione no te dijo nada? – le preguntó Ron luego de que Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto.

Después de casi cinco horas el avión aterrizó. Hermione tenía miedo de bajar, sabía que cuando pisara tierra firme las cosas cambiarían, pero ya no estaba tan segura de quererlas cambiar.

– señorita, se encuentra bien? – le preguntó una aeromoza al ver que Hermione no se levantaba de su asiento.

– ehm?... sí... sólo es... no es nada... – dijo con tono seco.

– segura?... si quiere la llevamos con un médico... – le dijo preocupada.

– no, de verdad estoy bien... gracias... ahora bajo – dijo poniéndose de pie.

La aeromoza le dio lugar para que bajara y salió detrás de ella.

– que tenga buena estancia! – le dijo la azafata mientras Hermione bajaba del avión.

Ahora eran solo ella y su futuro hijo, estaba apunto de olvidar todo y comenzar una nueva vida... iniciando de nuevo.


	8. No Te Puedo Olvidar

**Holas! Bueno, supongo que les sorprenderá ver un capítulo más tan rápido... bueno, creo que se lo merecen pues los dejé en uno de los momentos más desesperantes y no quiero que odien a Hermione, esa es mi última intención... aparte, como comentaron en un review, Harry se portó bastante mal al principio... se merece eso y más!! (jajajaja no se crean)... bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

****

**Cap 8 NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR**

– vamos Ron, ya déjalo... Hermione se fue... lo superaré algún día! – decía Harry haciéndose el fuerte, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado.

Ron negó – Harry, deberías buscarla... – le insistía a su amigo.

Harry se negó por quincuagésima vez – no Ron, ella tomó una decisión... y yo no estoy en ella... no puedo hacer nada al respecto... le dije lo que sentía, ella podía regresarse, pero no lo hizo... así que no hay vuelta a atrás... ella lo quiere así, yo no puedo obligarla... – decía Harry intentando no hacer notar su tristeza.

– por lo menos le escribirás? – preguntó Ron triste y preocupado por su amigo.

Pero Harry volvió a negar – creo que lo mejor será sacarla de mi vida... así como lo hizo ella con nosotros... está lejos, será más fácil! – decía Harry decidido.

– de verdad... lo dices enserio? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Harry asintió – es lo mejor... talvez encuentro a alguien que me haga olvidarla! – decía Harry resignado.

Ron lo observó un poco decepcionado – no lo puedo creer Harry, pensé que de verdad la amabas... –

Harry lo volteó a ver molesto – claro que la amaba!! Si no fuera así no me habría costado tanto decirle lo que siento!! Sabes lo que sentí cuando se fue?!!? Cuando le dije que la amaba y sólo me dirigió esa fría mirada!!! – decía comenzando a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero como buen hombre, no dejaría que una sola lágrima cayera – por eso quiero olvidarla!! Porque ya no quiero sentir esto... no quiero sentir la opresión en el pecho que me quita el aliento... esa sensación que me asfixia porque no la tengo a mi lado – decía conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ron lo escuchaba sorprendido y preocupado – entonces no la olvides! Búscala!! – le animaba.

Pero Harry volvió a negar – no Ron, no tiene sentido que la busque... sólo me haría más daño... y le haría daño a ella... lo mejor es que la olvide! – dijo decidido. Ron no se atrevió a decirle nada más.

Pasaron dos meses, Harry había salido con varias chicas, seguía siendo el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, era igual o más famoso que antes, había logrado hacer campeón a su equipo en el último mundial, en fin, su vida pintaba de lo mejor. Pero era eso, sólo una pinta.

Hermione había sido convencida, por una amiga que había logrado hacer en poco tiempo, de ir a visitar al doctor de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien en su embarazo, y así lo hacía. El doctor le había pedido que lo visitara cada semana ya que quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y que sus depresiones no hubiera causado problemas con el crecimiento del bebé.

Su amiga, Marianne, la había logrado reanimar un poco, salía de la casa de su tía constantemente, para ir de compras, comer o trabajar. Trabajaba en un centro comercial muggle, en una tienda de discos.

Un chico de 25 años, Gérard, la cortejaba desde que había empezado a trabajar en la tienda de discos, y ella había comenzado a salir con él.

Todo parecía estar bien, el chico sabía de su embarazo y no le importaba, su embarazo iba más que bien y su vida era más activa que en Londres, pero había algo que no estaba bien. Quería a Gérard, pero no estaba enamorada, no de él.

– qué pasa Harry? – le preguntó Ron al verlo entrar a su oficina.

– todo esta perfecto en mi vida, Ron, todo... tengo novia, soy el jugador más famoso, me acaban de subir el sueldo por haber hecho ganar a la selección, todo está bien!! – decía Harry no con tono feliz, sino con tono desesperado.

– entonces, cuál es el problema? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

– Ron, aquí no hay ningún problema! – decía Harry sonriendo con ironía.

– no te entiendo Harry... – decía Ron mientras se acercaba a él.

– mi problema no está aquí... no aquí en Londres... está en Francia! – decía Harry con tono desesperado.

Hermione había salido de compras con su amiga Marianne. A pesar de tener casi cinco meses, su embarazo comenzaba a notarse.

– bueno Hermione, me vas a decir o no? – le dijo su amiga mientras se detenían a descansar un rato, llevaban toda la mañana haciendo compras.

– a qué te refieres? – le preguntó Hermione sin entender.

– por favor Hermione, tendremos sólo dos meses de conocernos, pero en ese corto tiempo te he conocido más de lo que crees, y sé que me escondes algo... –

Hermione la observó por unos segundos – sigo sin entenderte... – mintió, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Marianne, pero no quería aceptar lo que pasaba.

– vamos Herm, sé que algo te pasa... puedes fingir pasártela muy bien con Gérard, hasta conmigo, pero sé que hay algo que no te deja ser completamente feliz... qué es? O más bien, quién es? – le preguntó Marianne. Hermione no le había contado nada a nadie sobre Harry, lo había preferido así para olvidarlo.

Hermione observó unos segundos a Marianne pensando qué tan conveniente sería decirle lo que pasaba o callárselo, pero sabía que de nada le serviría ocultarlo – no lo puedo olvidar... – dijo por fin.

– a quién? – preguntó Marianne preocupada al ver el ánimo de su amiga.

– hay ciertas cosas que no sabes... – dijo Hermione comenzando a relatarle todo lo que había pasado con Harry desde la noche de la boda de Ginny, hasta el día en que Harry le había confesado sus sentimientos.

– y porque no le dijiste nada? – le preguntó sin comprender.

– porque no me di cuenta lo que sentía por él hasta ese día... el día que estúpidamente lo dejé ir... – decía Hermione comenzando a llorar.

– entonces porqué sigues aquí?! – le preguntó Ron a Harry, después de que este repitió mas de diez veces "no la puedo olvidar!".

– qué?... qué quieres, que la vaya a buscar para que me vuelva a decir que no?... mas bien, para que se vuelva a quedar callada?! – decía Harry molesto.

– qué pierdes con irla a buscar?... sólo es ir y decirle que aún la amas, que no la has podido olvidar! – le decía Ron molesto.

– Ron, lo dices muy fácil porque Sophie te ama! Pero Hermione no me ama! Ella decidió irse... – decía Harry con tristeza, recordando el día que Hermione se había ido.

– no sabes lo que Hermione siente! Talvez sólo la agarraste por sorpresa... le entró el pánico y se subió al avión! – decía Ron deseando convencer a Harry de ir a buscar a Hermione.

– no sé Ron... creo que no soportaría ver de nuevo esa mirada fría en Hermione... – decía Harry dejándose caer en el sillón que tenía Ron en su oficina.

– estas seguro de que era una mirada fría?... y no una de desconcierto o sorpresa? – interrogaba Ron atinadamente.

Harry lo meditó unos segundos – de sorpresa no era... –

– vamos Hermione... si no lo has olvidado, y él te dijo que te ama, porque no lo buscas? Háblale, escríbele o ve a Londres y dile que lo lamentas, que fuiste una tonta por no haberle dicho tus verdaderos sentimientos, y sobre todo por haberle ocultado que va a ser papá! – le dijo Marianne más bien como regaño.

– ya ni me recuerdes eso... no puedo regresar a Londres porque mis papás se enterarían de mi embarazo... –

– entonces llámale o escríbele! – la animaba Marianne.

Hermione lo meditó por varios segundos – y si me odia?... si me odia por haberle roto el corazón?... no soportaría el rechazo de Harry... – decía Hermione nerviosa.

Marianne negó – no tiene porqué odiarte! Si te amaba de verdad jamás te odiaría! Vamos, estas hablando con una romántica de corazón! Que no los franceses nos distinguimos por nuestros conocimientos en el ámbito romántico... – le decía con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hermione sonrió – está bien... le voy a escribir... pero necesito ir a mi casa... – decía con calma.

– pero porqué?... aquí hay una oficina postal... no tienes que redactar la gran carta, con tan solo decirle "perdón por ser una tonta y haberte ocultado mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo! Te amo!" – decía Marianne fingiendo voz de poeta.

Hermione rió – para ser una romántica de corazón te estas quedando muy fría! – le dijo en tono de burla – vamos, en mi casa te explico porqué necesito hacerlo allá! –

Y sin decir más se dirigieron a la casa de la tía de Hermione.

– entonces qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Ron.

Harry encogió los hombros – no sé... talvez sólo la lastimo... – decía revolviéndose más su cabellera negra.

Ron sonrió – están hechos el uno para el otro... siempre preocupándose por el otro... vamos Harry, si no quieres no la vayas a buscar hasta Francia, pero escríbele o háblale! – le insistía Ron.

– no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que lo haga, verdad? – dijo Harry un poco molesto.

Ron sonrió de nuevo – tienes toda la razón!... ven, siéntate, escribe y yo te consigo una lechuza! – decía mientras llevaba a Harry hasta su escritorio y le daba un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

– y en dónde dices que les enseñan a estas lechuzas a llevar el correo? – preguntaba por cuarta vez Marianne al ver de nuevo a la lechuza que Hermione se había comprado en Francia.

– es en un lugar de Londres... no recuerdo bien cómo se llama... – decía mientras buscaba en su baúl los rollos de pergamino que había comprado para escribirle a sus papás.

– vaya! Tu sí que eres una romántica!... eso del pergamino es muy original!... como en las películas de caballeros dónde la princesa le declara su amor a un plebeyo en un trozo de pergamino! – decía Marianne con tono de enamorada.

Hermione sólo se rió un poco y continuó con lo suyo mientras Marianne revisaba un álbum de Hermione.

Mientras Marianne caminaba viendo los álbumes de Hermione cuando estaba pequeña, ella se limitó a redactar su carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la _

_forma en que actué cuando me confesaste que me amabas... _

_Debo aceptar que, como buena Premio Anual, le _

_hice más caso a mi cabeza que a mi corazón. _

_Espero que me puedas perdonar... sé que te hice _

_mucho daño con mi reacción, pero tenía tantas presiones _

_que no me atrevía dar marcha atrás a mi plan, yo quería _

_irme y olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando... pensé que si me _

_quedaba sólo les causaría problemas a ti y a... bueno, hay _

_algo importante que debemos hablar, pero no creo que lo _

_indicado sea hacerlo por medio de una carta._

_La verdadera razón de mi carta es porque el día _

_que partí a Francia descubrí algo que jamás creí poder _

_sentir hacia ti... yo sólo te veía como mi mejor amigo... _

_pero creo que ciertas situaciones me llevaron a verte como _

_algo más que eso... Harry, he de confesarte que... que desde _

_que salí de Londres no he podido olvidarte, siempre estas _

_en mi mente... en mi corazón... Harry... te amo..._

__

Tomó el pergamino y sin atreverse a volverlo a leer le sopló suavemente para que se secara la tinta mientras sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y rápido.

Cuando comprobó que estaba seco lo doblo y se lo puso a su lechuza en la pata derecha.

– llévaselo a Harry!!!! – gritó Hermione al ver que su lechuza salía volando sin recibir indicaciones – creo que me estafaron con esta lechuza... jamás recibirá la carta! – decía molesta, pero cambió su expresión al ver lo que acababa de ver Marianne.

– ya? – le preguntaba Ron nervioso cada medio minuto.

– vamos Ron, si no te calmas jamás podré terminar la carta! – decía Harry molesto – a ver, que te parece esto... – dijo sonriendo y comenzó a leerle la carta...

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien cuando estés _

_leyendo esta carta. _– lo siento, fue lo único que

se me ocurrió para empezarla... – dijo Harry al ver

la cara de Ron

_Sé que la última vez que nos vimos no fue del_

_todo cómoda para ti, y lamento haberte dicho eso... _

_más bien lamento habértelo dicho justo antes de que _

_te fueras, mi cobardía y mi orgullo no me dejaron _

_expresar lo que sentía por ti... creo que temía mucho _

_a tu rechazo..._

_Pero debo decirte que aunque tu no sientas _

_lo mismo por mi, yo no te he podido olvidar... desde _

_que pasó lo que pasó la noche de la boda de Ginny _

_mis sentimiento hacia ti cambiaron drásticamente... _

_antes sólo te veía como mi mejor amiga, una chica _

_linda y nada más... pero desde ese día, te veo como la _

_mujer más bella de todas, no sólo te veo como mi _

_mejor amiga... ahora siento algo mas grande y más _

_fuerte por ti... _

_Hermione, a pesar de que ya han pasado dos _

_meses desde que te confesé mi amor, he de decirte que _

_no te he podido olvidar... y mucho menos he podido _

_dejarte de amar..._

– oh Harry! Te amo!! – dijo Ron fingiendo voz de mujer y corrió a abrazarlo.

Harry lo observó con miedo – Ron, estas seguro de que estas enamorado de Sophie? – le dijo en broma.

– ya déjalo... la carta está muy bien... sólo queda enviársela! – dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír – vamos la lechucería está abajo – le indicó Ron. Y ambos salieron de la oficina de este.

– Hermione, dónde te hicieron esto? – preguntó Marianne sorprendida mientras hojeaba uno de los álbumes que tenía Hermione de sus años en Hogwarts.


	9. Hay que Hablar Hay que Actuar

**Muy bien... aquí estoy de nuevo, intentaré ser más rápida en publicar capítulos nuevos, pero necesito que me hagan un favor... necesito saber qué les está pareciendo el fic, ok?... por que si no les está gustando no tiene sentido que lo siga publicando (aclaro, lo digo por los capítulos que siguen, por que intentaré ponerlos muy seguidos, pero necesito saber qué opinan... y agradezco sus alentadores comentarios de los capítulos anteriores :p)**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando el fic!**

**Cap 9 HAY QUE HABLAR; HAY QUE ACTUAR**

– bueno yo... pues... lo... – decía Hermione nerviosa.

– no creo que sean hechos a computadora... necesitan pantalla y todo eso y esto es papel! Vamos, cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntaba Marianne emocionada.

– verás... te he ocultado algunas cosas... – decía Hermione aún nerviosa.

– respecto a qué? – le preguntó Marianne sin entender.

– respecto a mi y a mi mundo... – dijo Hermione sin saber si era lo correcto decirle, pero ya no había marcha atrás – primero que nada debes darme tu palabra de que todo lo que te vaya a decir aquí, no se lo vas a contar a nadie... absolutamente a nadie... – decía Hermione sin poder controlar sus nervios.

– lo prometo... – dijo Marianne con seriedad.

– bien, talvez no me creas, pero aquí voy... – dijo y tomó aire – soy una bruja... – dijo cerrando los ojos por temor a la reacción de su amiga.

Pero Marianne no se sorprendió ni se asustó, al contrario comenzó a reírse.

– y ahora a ti que te pasa? – dijo molesta Hermione.

– pues, qué es eso de que eres una bruja?... creo que tu autoestima esta muy mal... – decía entre risas.

– no es cosa de físico! – decía Hermione molesta – es de verdad... hago magia y todo eso! También tengo un caldero... los pergaminos y la tinta son con lo que acostumbramos escribir... la lechuza es nuestro medio postal... tengo una varita! –

Marianne se había quedado seria, no asomaba en su rostro ni una pequeña sonrisa – estás hablando enserio? – preguntó nerviosa.

Hermione asintió – muy enserio... – dijo con seriedad.

– wow... jamás imaginé que todo eso podría ser real... – decía sorprendida.

– pues es más real que Mickey Mouse – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Marianne rió a carcajadas – y podrías hacer algo? – preguntó luego que se le pasó la risa.

– mmm.... – lo meditó por unos segundos – esta bien... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y se agachó para buscar en su baúl su preciada varita – aquí esta! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

– vaya!... puedo verla? – dijo Marianne como si fuera una joya hermosa, algo único.

Hermione asintió y se la entregó – trátala con cuidado que ya está muy vieja... –

Marianne asintió, la tomó con sumo cuidado, como si cualquier cosa pudiera dañarla. La observó detenidamente y luego se la entregó a Hermione – bien... quiero ver porqué te dieron ese premio que traías en una de las fotos – le dijo Marianne sin dejar de sonreír por la emoción.

– bien... – dijo concentrándose para ver que sería lo mejor hacer. Y después de meditarlo unos segundos – _sonorus_! – dijo apuntándose la garganta.

Marianne Se acercó a ella y la observó con detenimientos – qué hiciste?... yo no veo nada... – decía con tono decepcionado.

Hermione sonrió – ES QUE NO TIENE PORQUE VERSE! LO DEBES ESCUCHAR! – su voz se amplificó por lo menos 10 veces, por lo que Marianne tuvo que taparse los oídos – _quietus_! – susurró – perdón... – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

– no importa... – dijo Marianne acercándose de nuevo a Hermione – podrías hacerlo conmigo? Me encantaría gritarle unas cuantas verdades a tu vecina! – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Hermione negó – no creo que sea buena idea... – dijo con calma.

– mm... esta bien – dijo no muy conforme – bueno, por lo menos dime quien es el famoso Harry! – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Hermione rió con ironía.

– qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – preguntó Marianne.

– pues que Harry sí es famoso... desde pequeño fue famoso... – dijo Hermione sonriendo al recordar sus años en Hogwarts.

– y porqué? – preguntó Marianne interesada.

– pues primero porque venció a uno de los magos más temidos de todos los tiempos cuando tenía tan solo un año... y después por ser el jugador más joven en nuestro deporte, el Quidditch – le contaba Hermione.

– el qué? – preguntó Marianne sin entender.

– el Quidditch... es un deporte mágico... se juega volando en escobas – le explicaba Hermione sin dejar de sonreír – creo que tengo una foto de él jugando... y otra cuando atrapó la snitch... – decía mientras se sentaba en su cama y agarraba el álbum que había estado viendo Marianne minutos antes.

–y bien?... dónde está la foto? – decía emocionada.

– espera... aquí esta! – le dijo Hermione sonriendo. Le entregó el álbum mostrándole una foto en dónde Harry volaba a toda velocidad siguiendo un rayito dorado – esta fue en la final de la copa de nuestro último año... aquí es cuando la agarró – decía señalando una foto en dónde Harry salía disparado de su escoba a unos diez metros del suelo, y agarraba algo para luego sostenerse de su escoba, que había regresado, con la otra mano.

– siempre es tan arriesgado? – preguntó Marianne sin dejar de ver la foto sorprendida.

Hermione sonrió – la mayoría de las veces... una vez una blu... una pelota le rompió el brazo... – decía pensando que sería mejor que no supiera absolutamente todo sobre el mundo mágico.

– pues de qué estaban hechas? – preguntó alarmada.

Hermione sonrió, pero no contestó – mira... este es el día de nuestro baile de graduación! – dijo sonriendo apenada al recordar cómo se había puesto esa noche.

Había una foto, dónde estaban Harry, ella, Ron y Parvati vestidos con túnicas elegantes.

– vaya! Si no tienes mal gusto! – le dijo Marianne sonriéndole pícaramente – qué te pasó?! – preguntó alarmada al ver una foto dónde Harry llevaba a Hermione en brazos, muy pálida.

Hermione sonrió apenada – pues, se me pasaron un poco las copitas... mas bien nos jugaron una bromita... Seamus consiguió una botella de tequila y se lo echó al ponche... todos se dieron cuenta... menos yo... – decía mientras adquiría un tono rosado en las mejillas.

Marianne se rió – y seguro te lo tomaste todito! – dijo entre risas.

Hermione negó – no, al tercer vaso, ya me había desmayado... yo no sé tomar... por eso pasó lo que pasó esta última vez que tomé... –

– tienes suerte de que no haya pasado nada desde el día de su graduación! – le dijo Marianne en burla.

Hermione se rió sarcásticamente – ya déjalo... mejor nos arreglamos porque ya tenemos que ir a trabajar... – dijo Hermione cerrando el álbum.

Otro mes había pasado, Hermione tenía seis meses de embarazo y su pancita ya era notoria. Había decidido decirle a Gérard que no podía andar con él porque quería a otra persona, ella sabía que no era justo para él que anduviera con alguien que no lo quería de igual forma.

Seguía con su trabajo en la tienda de discos y seguía viendo a Marianne muy a menudo. Pero no tenía noticias de Harry, y su lechuza no aparecía por ningún lado.

Harry ya no andaba con nadie, siempre metía la pata y les decía el nombre de la chica que realmente ocupaba su corazón, Hermione.

En la selección tenía un receso, en esos días no había ni un partido, solo de vez en cuando iba a entrenar.

Y seguía sin recibir noticias de Hermione, y tampoco había regresado la lechuza que Ron le había prestado.

– vamos Harry, puede estar en cualquier parte de Francia, no es muy fácil hacer un vuelo de Londres a Francia sin saber a dónde tiene que ir exactamente – le decía Ron para tranquilizarlo mientras comían.

– lo sé, pero ya tiene un mes! O más... necesito saber de ella! – decía Harry sin probar bocado.

– porqué no le hablas? Ve a su casa y pídele el teléfono a sus papás! – decía Ron con calma.

Harry lo observó detenidamente y luego sonrió – es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido en toda tu vida!! – decía sin dejar de sonreír – muchas gracias Sophie... estuvo delicioso! – dijo levantándose de la silla y se fue.

– vaya, si le había repetido diez veces lo mismo! – decía Ron mientras lo observaba salir.

Harry salió de la casa de Ron a toda velocidad en dirección a su coche, lo encendió y se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Hermione.

Después de veinte minutos llegó a su destino y sin dudarlo bajó de su coche y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de Hermione.

Tocó con nerviosismo el timbre y esperó muy poco para que le abrieran. Pero quien le abrió no era nadie conocido para él.

– disculpe, están la señora o el señor Granger? – preguntó temiendo que se hubieran cambiado de casa.

La señora que le había abierto no dijo nada, sólo se metió y cerró la puerta. Harry la observó sorprendido "y ahora qué le hice?" pensaba molesto.

Cuando estaba apunto de tocar de nuevo el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

– sí? – dijo una voz femenina.

Harry la observó y la reconoció inmediatamente – señora Granger! Buenas tardes! – dijo educadamente.

– buenas tardes... qué desea? – le preguntó Jacquie sin lograr reconocerlo.

– me preguntaba si me podría dar el teléfono de dónde se encuentra Hermione? – decía Harry nervioso – la he intentado localizar, pero no lo he conseguido –

Jacquie lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos – Harry? – dijo cuando lo logró reconocer.

Harry asintió, pero después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

– pasa, tenemos que hablar! – le dijo Jacquie con seriedad.

Harry la obedeció, temiendo la razón por la cual tenían que hablar, y la siguió.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala Jacquie le ofreció asiento y Harry la obedeció pero primero esperó a que ella se sentara.

– bien... según me dijo Hermione, tu y ella están casados, verdad? – decía Jacquie con seriedad.

Harry asintió – sí... tenemos 6 meses... – dijo casi sin voz.

– vaya! Llevas la cuenta... pensé que no te importaba mi hija... – le dijo con tono molesto.

Harry la observó sorprendido – no es así señora... su hija de verdad me importa! Solo que... al principio estaba muy confundido... no descubrí lo que sentía por ella hasta que pasó todo el asunto de la boda... – decía Harry con sinceridad.

– y entonces porqué no la buscaste? –

– sí lo hice... no desde el principio, pero cuando acepté que realmente estaba enamorado de ella decidí buscarla y decírselo, pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía... hasta que se lo dije el día que se fue a Francia... – decía Harry con tono triste al recordar lo que había pasado ese día.

– y entonces porque no te dijo ella a dónde iba exactamente o siquiera darte el teléfono? – decía Jacquie dando a entender que no le creía.

– porque se lo dije justo cuando iba a subir al avión... yo no sé que es lo que siente Hermione por mi... pero le juro que yo la amo! Y estoy dispuesto a todo por ella... haría cualquier cosa por encontrarla... –

Jacquie lo observó detenidamente y meditó unos segundos su respuesta – serías capaz de ir a Francia por ella? –

Sin dudarlo Harry asintió – iría a dónde fuera necesario, por ella! –

– bien... – dijo Jacquie con calma – espérame un momento – Harry asintió y la observó salir de la sala.

Después de algunos minutos regresó con un papel en la mano.

– toma, aquí están la dirección y el lugar en el que esta... – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió – gracias!! – dijo emocionado – de verdad muchas gracias! – repitió antes de salir de la casa.

Antes de subir a su coche guardó el papel con la dirección de Hermione en su cartera para no perderlo y se puso en marcha.

Se dirigió a su casa, en cuanto llegó subió a su cuarto para hacer unas llamadas, primero habló al aeropuerto.

– buenas tardes... disculpe, hay vuelos para Francia hoy? – preguntó inquisitivamente.

– un momento... – le pidió la telefonista. Harry la esperó ansioso y en menos de un minuto – bueno? – dijo para asegurarse de que Harry seguía ahí.

– sí? – dijo nervioso.

– hay un vuelo en tres horas... – dijo con calma la telefonista.

Harry estaba más que feliz, pronto volvería a ver a Hermione, pidió su boleto y en cuanto colgó se dispuso a hacer otra llamada.

– bueno? –

– bueno?... Sophie, está Ron? – preguntó Harry sin poder ocultar su emoción.

– sí, ahora te lo paso... –

Harry esperó unos segundos y luego – bueno? – escuchó la voz de Ron.

– Ron!! Me voy para Francia! – le dijo emocionado.

– sí?!?! Ya tienes la dirección?! – preguntó Ron igual de emocionado.

– sí... tuve una pequeña conversación con su mamá... le dije que amaba a Hermione... –

– vaya! Entonces va enserio la cosa? – le dijo en broma Ron.

– pues qué creías?!... bueno Ron, te dejo, tengo que arreglar unas cosas... me voy en tres horas!! – decía sin poder dejar de sentirse feliz.

– suerte amigo! – le deseó Ron antes de colgar.

Cuando colgó, Harry arregló sus maletas e hizo otra llamada para disculparse con su entrenador de Quidditch.

Después de una hora ya tenía todo listo, salió de su casa camino al aeropuerto.


	10. Vuelos

**Dos capítulos!!... cómo la ven :p... espero que les gusten... se merecen los dos capítulos, sólo espero que sean de su gusto :D**

**Espero sus comentarios y sigo... necesito... repito, necesito saber qué les está pareciendo.**

**Cap 10 VUELOS**

Esperó nervioso la salida de su vuelo, sólo faltaban 5 minutos, en cualquier momento lo llamarían.

– vamos Marianne tenemos que ir a trabajar... parece que la que estuviera embarazada fueras tu! – decía Hermione mientras apuraba a Marianne que no dejaba de comer.

– ya voy... – dijo mientras dejaba su plato en el fregadero y salía junto con Hermione a su trabajo.

_"ahora sí no te vas a ir sin decirme lo que sientes por mi!"_ pensaba Harry mientras iba en pleno vuelo.

– algo de comer? – le preguntó una azafata.

– eh?... no, nada, gracias... – decía Harry volviendo a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

_"es mi esposa, no puede huir de mi!... la acusaré de abandono de hogar!"_ pensó Harry burlescamente.

– no Gérard ya te dije que tengo que hacer unas cosas... no puedo salir contigo hoy... – le decía Hermione comenzando a hartarse.

– sólo dos horas... una! Sólo una hora... cuando salgas del trabajo paso por ti... sólo una hora... – le decía Gérard con tono suplicante.

– mmm... esta bien... pero sólo una hora, de verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer... – decía Hermione con pocas ganas.

– gracias!... te veo en tres horas! – decía Gérard emocionado antes de salir de la tienda.

– al parecer no te lo vas a quitar de encima nunca – le dijo en burla Marianne.

– no te burles... cada vez lo soporto menos... – decía Hermione mientras acomodaba unos discos que acababan de llegar.

– porque no le lanzas un hechizo para que se vuelva gay! Así te deja de molestar! – decía Marianne en voz baja, y luego las dos soltaron sendas carcajadas que llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban en la tienda.

– sshhh... eso no se puede hacer... aunque no sería mala idea... – decía Hermione entre risitas.

– sí... y luego llega Harry y te lo quita! – le dijo en burla Marianne.

Hermione negó sonriendo – uno, no creo que Harry llegara a venir... dos, no creo que Harry le llegara a hacer caso... y tres, no creo que se lo permitiría! – decía fingiendo seriedad.

El avión de Harry acababa de aterrizar en tierras francesas.

– qué tenga feliz estancia! – dijo una de las azafatas que estaban en la puerta del avión.

– gracias... – dijo Harry sintiendo que los nervios se apoderaban de él con cada paso que daba.

Se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto y sin dudarlo tomó un taxi.

Por suerte el taxista hablaba un poco de ingles –me podría llevar a esta dirección? – le pidió Harry mostrándole el papel dónde tenía la dirección de Hermione.

El taxista sólo asintió y se puso en marcha.

Después de casi una hora llegaron a casa de Hermione, ya era de noche y todo se veía oscuro en ella.

– gracias! – dijo Harry luego de pagarle al taxista. Se dirigió con pasos nerviosos hacia la puerta, verificó bien el número que marcaba en el papel y el que estaba pegado al lado de la puerta con números dorados.

– 45 – dijo mientras comparaba los números. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, tocó alrededor de seis veces y luego, ya cansado, se sentó en el suelo del porche, recargado en el barandal que estaba cubierto por unos grandes arbustos.

– lista? – le preguntó Gérard cuando iba entrando a la tienda.

Hermione lo volteó a ver sin ánimos – en un momento... – le dijo con pocos ánimos.

– ya te vas? – le preguntó Marianne en voz baja al ver a Gérard observando unos discos.

Hermione asintió desganada – al principio era divertido salir con él, pero ahora... ya no lo soporto! – se quejaba Hermione.

– mira, cuando sientas que te estas quedando dormida, recuerda el hechizo gay! – le dijo en broma Marianne.

Hermione se empezó a reír – esta bien... tú vas a salir? –

– sí... no eres la única que tiene citas! – le dijo Marianne con una sonrisa pícara.

– bien... entonces te veo hasta mañana... que te diviertas! – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia Gérard.

Después de casi un ahora de estar esperando, Harry estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, cuando unas voces lo hicieron despertar.

– muchas gracias Gérard... creo que me hizo bien salir... – decía Hermione fingiendo que se la había pasado muy bien.

_"vaya, tiene pareja..."_ pensaba Harry triste mientras los espiaba detrás de los arbustos.

– yo también me la pasé muy bien... contigo como acompañante nadie se la puede pasar mal! – le decía Gérard mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa – si, gracias... –

Harry no podía ver las expresiones de Hermione pues la tenía de espaldas. _"me alegra que se hayan divertido!"_ pensaba Harry molesto.

– bueno, creo que mejor entro... tengo que terminar algunas cosas... – decía Hermione deseando alejarse lo antes posible de Gérard.

– espera! – dijo Gérard jalándola del brazo y acercándola a él.

Hermione lo observaba nerviosa, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Gérard.

_"sí, bésense! Que yo los veo con gusto!"_ decía Harry con sarcasmo.

Y así fue, Gérard besó a Hermione por la fuerza, pero eso no le pareció a Harry.

_"vaya... lo hizo... yo sólo lo decía en broma"_ pensaba triste mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo del porche.

– qué te pasa!? – replicó Hermione molesta cuando logró separarse de Gérard – te dije que yo no quería nada contigo!! Sólo te quiero como amigo... sólo eso! – decía enojada.

– lo siento... yo... no pude contenerme... eres tan hermosa! – decía Gérard apenado.

– no me importa!... vete! – decía enojada, si algo no le gustaba era que fueran unos aprovechados.

– perdón... yo... – Gérard intentaba disculparse, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– no me importa!!! Te dije que te fueras!! – le gritó Hermione muy molesta.

_"sí! Bien Hermione, ahora pégale!"_ pensaba Harry feliz al escuchar la reacción de Hermione.

Hermione caminó hacia la casa con pasos apresurados y expresión molesta.

Harry se volvió a sentar en el piso temiendo asustar a Hermione y recibir un golpe. Y cuando Hermione estaba abriendo la puerta...

– Hermione... – la llamó Harry con tono bajo y calmado para no sobresaltar a Hermione.

Hermione volteó a ambos lados confundida – quién está ahí? – dijo usando un tono seguro y molesto, pero realmente tenía miedo.

– Herm, soy yo... – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo. Todo estaba a oscuras y Hermione no lo distinguía muy bien, pero sí podía reconocer su voz.

– Harry?... eres tu?... –

Harry se acercó a Hermione, no sabía que decirle.

– Harry, q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

– yo teng... – decía Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ven, pasa... adentro platicamos... – le dijo Hermione mientras prendía la luz del porche y la del recibidor.

Harry la siguió hasta una sala amplia.

– toma asiento! – le indicó Hermione cortésmente – quieres algo de tomar? –

Harry estuvo apunto de contestar que sí, pero se detuvo al ver bien a Hermione – has subido de peso? – le preguntó sin poder evitar ver su pancita.

Hermione se puso muy roja al sentir la mirada de Harry, pero también los nervios se apoderaron de ella – ehm... de eso... yo este... creo que tenemos que hablar... – decía nerviosa – q-quieres algo de tomar? –

Harry asintió y se dio cuenta que había hecho mal al hablar del peso de Hermione – no quise ofenderte... – dijo apenado cuando Hermione regresó con las bebidas.

Hermione le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sillón mediano – no te preocupes – le dijo con calma y luego le dio un sorbo a su jugo – y bien... qué te trae por aquí?... cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –

Harry la observó sintiendo latir a toda velocidad su corazón – pues... lo que me trae por aquí es... pues... verás... eres tu... – dijo sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le comenzaron a poner de un rojo intenso.

Hermione también se ruborizó – y-yo? P-por q-que? – decía nerviosa.

Harry tragó saliva nervioso – veras Herm... yo... pues... yo no... no he podido olvidarte... yo... sigo enamorado de ti... – decía sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor escurría por su nuca.

Hermione se sentía feliz, Harry no la odiaba, seguía enamorado de ella. Pero no podía decirle nada, no se atrevía – Harry yo... lamento haberme comportado cómo lo hice la última vez... yo no... no quería lastimarte... – decía Hermione apenada.

Harry negó – no te preocupes Herm, debí habértelo dicho antes... pero diferentes cosas me lo impedían... –

– Harry, ay algo importante que debo decirte... – decía agarrando el poco valor que le quedaba – Harry... bueno, son dos cosas... creo que las dos igual de importantes... – decía perdiendo el valor – Harry yo... yo también te... también te amo... – _"vaya, es difícil decir esto... pero te reconforta hacerlo..."_ pensaba Hermione comenzando a tranquilizarse y sin poder evitar sonreír.

Harry también lo hizo, sonrió feliz, Hermione le acababa de decir que lo amaba – Hermione, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra! – decía sin dejar se sonreír.

Hermione dejó de sonreír por un momento – ay otra cosa... y talvez cambie un poco o mucho las cosas entre nosotros... –

Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó su mano con suavidad – Herm, nada puede cambiar lo que siento por ti... – le dijo sinceramente.

Hermione sonrió – gracias... pero no digas nada hasta escucharme... Harry, yo no subí de peso por comer mucho... si me entiendes? – preguntó Hermione sin saber cómo explicarle lo más humanamente posible lo que pasaba.

Harry asintió – creo que sí... –

– bien... pues... yo... Harry, yo... estoy... estoy embarazada... – dijo casi sin voz, pero Harry la logró entender.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta – y... de q-quien es? – preguntó con nerviosismo. Acababa de recuperar a Hermione, y justo cuando creía que iba a ser feliz a su lado, le dice que estaba embarazada de quien sabe quien.

– Harry, no lo sabes? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

Harry negó – no... debo saberlo? –

Hermione asintió – así debía haber sido desde el principio... pero no me atreví a decírtelo... no sabía si querías saberlo... –

– y de quién es? – preguntó inquisitivamente.

– Harry... es... Harry, tengo seis meses de embarazo... – decía sin atreverse a confesarle directamente que era de él.

Harry la observó sin entender, de qué le servía saber la fecha?... pero de repente recordó una plática que había tenido hacía apenas unas horas "tenemos seis meses"... sintió como si le acabaran de echar un cubetazo de agua helada, esa era una noticia que no se imaginó que le pudiera dar, no por lo menos a tan corta edad.

– lo siento... – dijo Hermione con tristeza al ver la cara de Harry – yo no quería arruinarte así... pero tenías que saberlo... no me lo podía guardar más... – decía apunto de romper en lágrimas.

– Herm, no digas eso!... no me has arruinado nada... sólo me... me tomó por sorpresa... yo, no lo esperaba... pero quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar sola... – decía Harry mientras se hincaba enfrente de ella – te amo, Hermione... – le dijo con sinceridad y luego le dio un tierno beso, que Hermione correspondió. Pero luego se separó rápidamente de él.

– qué pasa? – preguntó Harry confundido.

– el bebé! – dijo Hermione emocionada.

– qué tiene?... no le pasa nada si nos besamos, no? – decía Harry confundido.

Hermione sonrió – claro que no, lo que quiero decir es que el bebé se movió! – decía aún emocionada.

– y eso es malo? – preguntó Harry apenado.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo – claro que no tontito, indica que el bebé esta bien, pero es que... es la primera vez que pasa! –

– y puedo sentirlo? – preguntó sonriendo.

Hermione volteó a verlo, sin dejar de sonreír, y asintió. Harry acercó su mano un poco temblorosa, al vientre de Hermione y la apoyó con suavidad, temiendo hacerle daño, y después de unos segundos...

– lo sentí! – dijo Harry emocionado.


	11. Cuando Todo Marchaba Bien

**Ay!!! Quería contestarles los reviews, pero parece que cada vez tengo menos tiempo... de nuevo estoy en exámenes y parece que los maestros se pusieron de acuerdo para llenarnos de trabajos!... mañana tengo un examen y dos trabajos que entregar así que nada más les pongo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten...**

**Gracias a TODOS los que han seguido leyendo mi fic!... intentaré no decepcionarlos **

**Cap 11 CUANDO TODO MARCHABA BIEN**

– vamos Herm... levántate! –

– no Marianne, tuve un sueño hermoso, no lo arruines – decía Hermione tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

– vamos Herm, me dijeron que tienes que trabajar – decía una voz risueña.

– no Marianne, no me importa el trabajo, quie... estas enferma? – dijo Hermione aún tapada hasta la cabeza cuando reconoció una voz grave.

Nadie contestó, sólo escuchó la misma risa grave.

– quien eres? – dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras se quitaba con lentitud la sábana.

– quién crees? – le preguntó la misma voz sonriente.

– Harry! – dijo emocionada al descubrirse el rostro por completo y ver a Harry parado al lado de su cama.

– pues sí, quien mas!? – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– bueno, yo pensé que eras Marianne... y lo de ayer había sido sólo un sueño... – decía Hermione con una sonrisa apenada.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente – pues si es así, que nunca nos despierten! – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír y la besó.

– qué hora es? – preguntó Hermione cuando se separaron.

– las ocho y media... – dijo Harry con calma – según me dijiste entras a las once a trabajar, no? – le preguntó mientras tomaba el álbum que estaba en la mesilla de noche de Hermione desde que lo había visto Marianne.

Hermione asintió – sí, porqué? –

– bueno... qué momentos, no? – se interrumpió Harry al ver una foto de ella, él y Ron . Hermione sonrió – bueno, a lo que iba... yo quería llevarte a desayunar... – decía sin dejar de ver el anuario, o más bien sin dejar de fingir ver el anuario ya que se sentía nervioso; como si fuera su primera cita.

– gracias! – dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco sonrojada – pero porqué tan temprano? –

– bueno, pues, después quería llevarte a comprar unas cosas para el bebé – decía por fin viendo a Hermione – según leí en tu libro – dijo señalando hacia el tocador, dónde había un libro – los embarazos a corta edad por lo general se adelantan, y no quieres que nos agarre por sorpresa o sí? –

Hermione sonrió – pues no me gustaría, pero yo ya no tengo tan corta edad –

– pero igual puede pasar, no? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– en eso sí tienes razón... bueno, espérame abajo mientras me arreglo – decía Hermione mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Harry se rió un poco, no quería verse grosero. Hermione lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

– vamos Herm... recuerda, ya te he visto... además, estamos casados, no? – dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír burlonamente.

– bueno, sí... pero... – decía Hermione apenada.

– no importa Herm... yo te espero allá abajo... no voy a apurar nada – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella – te amo – le dijo sinceramente y la besó.

– yo también – le dijo Hermione sonriendo cuando se separaron.

Harry se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– no te vayas... – le dijo con voz temblorosa.

– no te preocupes Herm, yo te esp... – decía Harry pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione había comenzado a quitarse el camisón.

Hermione se sentí nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Sabía que Harry ya la había visto por completo, pero para ella era como si no hubiera pasado, en aquella ocasión no eran concientes de lo que hacían. Y en cambio en esta ocasión , sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Harry la observó nervioso. Hermione se puso el sujetador lo mas naturalmente posible que pudo, no quería que Harry pensara otra cosa.

– eres hermosa – le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Hermione al principio se sobresaltó y sintió su corazón latir muy rápido, pero después se tranquilizó, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

– te amo – le dijo Harry al oído, haciendo que Hermione sonriera – esta bien, ya te dejo para que te arregles – dijo sonriendo y luego besó el cuello de Hermione y se separó de ella.

Hermione siguió arreglándose mientras Harry intentaba distraerse con el álbum para no incomodarla.

Al cabo de media hora ya iban en dirección a uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaba Hermione.

– está todo bien? – les preguntó un mesero mientras comían.

– sí, gracias – dijo Harry luego de preguntarle con la mirada a Hermione.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por una sonrisa de Harry.

– qué pasa?... de que tanto te ríes? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo por la reacción de Harry.

– Bueno, todavía no me hago a la idea de que estas conmigo... y tampoco de que voy a ser papá – decía Harry sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y acercándose a Harry lo besó en los labios con dulzura – ya te lo crees o todavía no? – le preguntó cuando se separaron.

Harry sonrió y asintió – no puedes ser más real – le dijo colocando su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Hermione y la besó de nuevo.

– y con lo de que vas a ser papá, creo que también te puedo ayudar – le dijo sonriendo luego de que se separaron.

– a sí? Y cómo le vas a hacer? – le dijo Harry como retándola en broma.

– pues fácil, hoy pedí permiso en el trabajo para ir al doctor – decía Hermione sonriendo – y según me dijo el doctor, hoy le llevan el ultrasonido –

– bien!... a qué hora tienes que ir? – le preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– es a la hora de la comida, a las tres, pero tengo permiso para ya no ir en la tarde al trabajo – dijo Hermione con calma.

– muy bien! – dijo Harry y siguieron comiendo.

Después de comer se dirigieron a un almacén de **_"todo para bebés"_**.

– qué crees que sería mejor comprar primero? –preguntó Harry mientras seguía a Hermione.

– no sé, puede ser la ropita... – decía mientras veía unos trajecitos – o una mochila porta bebés... o una pañalera... –

– a ver... espera... – decía Harry haciendo malabares para poder con todas las cosas.

– oh perdón! Espera, voy por un carrito – se disculpó Hermione.

Después de una hora, iban saliendo con tres bolsas con ropita y pañales de recién nacido, una pañalera, una mochila porta bebé y un bambineto.

– gracias! – le dijo al taxista cuando terminó de ayudarlos a bajar las cosas del taxi.

– Harry, no debiste comprarlo todo... – decía Hermione mientras metían todo a la casa de su tía.

– no es nada... aparte, todavía nos faltan comprar muchas cosas – decía Harry sonriendo.

– bueno, tienes razón, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que todavía faltan tres meses para que nazca el bebé –

– pues sí, pero no tiene nada de malo ser prevenidos – dijo Harry terminando de meter las cosas a la casa – vamos, que se te hace tarde – dijo y juntos salieron de la casa.

– nos vemos en cuatro horas – se despidió Hermione de Harry dándole un beso y entró a la tienda.

– oye, oye, oye! Quién era ese chico guapo? – le preguntó Marianne con una sonrisa pícara cuando Hermione entró a la tienda.

Hermione sonrió – ven, hay unas cosas que tengo que contarte! –

– vaya! Y tu que decías que Harry nunca iba a venir – le dijo Marianne cuando Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que Gérard la había ido a recoger, hasta que Harry la había ido a dejar.

– bueno, yo pensé que me odiaba después de lo que le hice, pero es todo lo contrario – decía Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

– y ya le dijiste que va a ser papá, verdad? – le preguntó Marianne con el ceño fruncido.

– sí, hoy me va a acompañar a mi cita con el doctor – dijo Hermione mientras envolvía unos discos – gracias! Que les vaya bien! – les dijo a unos chicos que acababan de comprar.

– y me dijiste que durmió en tu casa y... y nada de nada?! – le preguntó Marianne con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione sonrió sonrojándose – no... es difícil para mi, sabes?... lo conozco desde los once... –

– sí, y también estás casada con él! – le decía Marianne con tono burlón – si sigues así vas a terminar sola con tu hijo! –

– Harry jamás me dejaría por eso!... además... yo... yo no pienso seguir así! – decía Hermione con tono seguro pero dejando escapar un poco de nerviosismo.

Marianne se rió un poco – claro que no, sólo es un decir, porque se me hace muy raro que no hicieran nada después de todo –

– mira, todo tiene un momento... y nosotros no... no somos como los demás, no necesitamos andarlo haciendo cada cinco minutos – decía Hermione con el ceño fruncido, y al ver que Marianne iba a decir algo con mirada burlona, se apresuró a decir – mejor sigamos trabajando! –

Marianne se volvió a reír – vamos, si ya no quieres seguir hablando del asunto sólo dilo... bueno, yo te dejo sola... tengo que trabajar! – le dijo con tono sarcástico cuando vio acercarse a Gérard.

– No, Marianne! No te v... Hola! – decía Hermione con un tono alegre fingido cuando tuvo enfrente a Gérard con un ramo de rosas.

– Hola preciosa! – le dijo Gérard dándole un beso en la mejilla – Espero que me puedas perdonar lo de ayer, fui un tonto al hab... – le decía entregándole el ramo de rosas, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– Gérard, no puedo aceptarlas... – decía Hermione mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.

– pero porqué?... sigues enojada?... que puedo hacer para que me disculpes? – decía Gérard con tono suplicante.

Hermione suspiró – nada, no estoy molesta... sólo que como te dije, no te quiero como tu quisieras... –

– pero eso no importa!... con el tiempo me querrás! – la interrumpió Gérard – verás que así será... yo... yo... – decía con el mismo tono suplicante. Hermione sólo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

– Gérard, yo amo a otro chico... él... él es el padre de mi bebé – decía Hermione mientras fingía acomodar unos discos.

– pero si dijiste que no querías saber nada de él... – decía Gérard con tono de que no le creía.

– sí, porque pensé que él no quería saber nada de mi... pero desde que llegué estoy enamorada de él... – decía con sinceridad – perdón si te hago daño, pero quiero ser sincera contigo... estoy segura que habrá alguien que te quiera! –

Gérard no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observarla y dándose media vuelta se fue.

– vaya! Lo manejaste muy bien... – le dijo Marianne mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – no sé porque esto no me da buena espina – dijo con seriedad.

Siguieron trabajando sin grandes acontecimientos hasta que al cuarto para las tres.

– Harry!! – dijo Hermione emocionada al verlo entrar a la tienda – desde cuando eres tan puntual? –

– desde que la mujer más bella me dijo que me amaba – le dijo Harry sonriendo.

– me engañas!? – dijo Hermione en broma con tono alarmado.

Harry rió un poco – no seas tontita... no hay mujer mas bella que tu! – le dijo con sinceridad y después la besó.

– vaya, vaya... no me vas a presentar? – dijo Marianne interrumpiendo el beso de Harry y Hermione.

Hermione se separó de Harry sonriendo un poco sonrojada – Harry, ella es Marianne... Marianne, él es Harry... –

– mucho gusto! – dijo Marianne sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry.

– igualmente... – dijo Harry sonriendo – nos vamos? – le preguntó a Hermione mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

Hermione asintió – nos vemos en la noche? – le preguntó a Marianne.

– No!... yo... yo... tengo una cita! – decía sonriendo y luego le guiñó un ojo a Hermione sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

Hermione se puso muy roja – oh... bien... yo... nos vamos? – decía un poco nerviosa.

– bien... mucho gusto... – dijo Harry como despedida y salieron tomados de la mano.

Después de ¾ de hora ya estaban en la sala de espera del consultorio.

– Harry, si no quieres entrar, yo entiendo... – le dijo Hermione con sinceridad al ver el nerviosismo de Harry.

Harry negó – no, yo quiero entrar, es solo que... pues, esto es nuevo para mi... –

Hermione le sonrió y tomó su mano – para mi también, pero a tu lado me siento... – decía pero fue interrumpida por la secretaria.

– señorita Granger, ya puede pasar... – le dijo con tono amable.

Hermione asintió y luego volteó a ver a Harry.

Harry la observó y luego se levantó extendiendo su mano hacia Hermione – vamos... – le dijo sonriendo, y Hermione sonrió.

– talvez lo sientas un poco frío – le dijo el doctor cuando estaba apunto de ponerle el lubricante para hacerle el ultrasonido. Era un muchacho bastante joven y un poco torpe y, según parecía, tenía muy poco que se había graduado.

Hermione estaba acostada en la camilla con su vientre descubierto; Harry estaba a su lado, aún nervioso.

– mira Harry!! – dijo Hermione emocionada cuando comenzó a visualizarse, en la pantalla del ultrasonido, la forma del bebé.

– sí... es... es... nuestro bebé! – decía Harry también emocionado y besó a su esposa, sintiendo; al igual que ella; ganas de llorar. Era el fruto del amor que había comenzado a crecer la noche que lo concibieron. Era un milagro del cual jamás se imaginaron llegar a ser parte.

– esta todo bien? – preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar llorar de emoción.

– así es... esta perfectamente bien... les gustaría saber cual es su sexo? – les preguntó el doctor sonriendo.

Hermione y Harry se voltearon a ver y como leyéndose la mente – que sea sorpresa – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– muy bien... de cualquier forma voy a guardar los resultados y se los doy después, esta bien? – Hermione asintió mientras se acomodaba su ropa – bien, entonces te veo en una semana –

– gracias... – dijo Harry cuando iban saliendo del consultorio.

– lo puedes creer? – dijo Hermione ya que iban en el taxi camino a su casa.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo la volteó a ver sin dejar de sonreír – es... creo... yo... t... es magnifico! – dijo emocionado.

Hermione sonrió – qué te gustaría que fuera? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

– no sé... creo que sería igual de magnifico fuera lo que fuera... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– te amo! – le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda y lo besó.

– gracias – dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la casa de la tía de Hermione.

Harry caminó junto con Hermione a la casa abrazándola por la cintura, Hermione iba recargada en el pecho de Harry.

– Herm... – la llamó Harry deteniéndose en el porche – te amo... – le dijo y la besó.

– yo también – dijo Hermione cuando se separaron y después le dio otro beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

– mejor entremos – le dijo Harry sonriendo antes de darle otro beso corto.

Y como dijo Harry, entraron a la casa. Y cuando abrieron la puerta Hermione se llevó una gran sorpresa, un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas estaba en la mesilla del recibidor.

– pero... que... – decía Hermione emocionada mientras se acercaba al arreglo.

– **_"ni unas rosas tan hermosas como estas pueden opacar tu belleza, te amo Hermione"_ **– leyó en la nota – no está firmado – dijo fingiendo un gesto confundido.

– acaso necesito firmarla? – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

– supongo... es que tengo tantos admiradores... – decía Hermione bromeando.

– podría ser, pero ninguno que te ame tanto como yo! – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

– bueno... talvez haya uno que otro... – decía bromeando mientras rodeaba por el cuello a Harry.

– ah sí?... y alguno besa como yo? – dijo Harry siguiendo el juego de Hermione y la besó.

– mmm... no sé... hay que comprobar bien, no debo cometer errores – dijo Hermione cuando se separaron y después le dio otro beso.

Harry posó con suavidad su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Hermione y con la otra acariciaba su cintura. Hermione puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y después, sin separarse, lo agarró de la camisa y lo guió hasta la sala.

Harry abrazó a Hermione acercándola más a él mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón y Harry se hincó enfrente de ella, y separándose un poco de ella, Harry, bajó hasta el cuello de Hermione mientras acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la blusa.

Hermione levantó con suavidad la cabeza de Harry por la barbilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios para después acostarse en el sillón y Harry se acostó sobre ella.

– no te hago daño? – preguntó Harry preocupado intentando no poner mucho peso sobre ella.

Hermione sonrió y negó – no te preocupes Harry, cuando lo hagas simplemente te tiro del sillón! – le dijo en broma.

– es bueno saberlo! – dijo Harry sonriendo y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Hermione lo atrajo hacia sí.

Se estaban besando cuando Harry, sin poder acomodarse temiendo hacerle daño a Hermione o el bebé, se cayó del sillón.

– estas bien? – le preguntó Hermione riendo.

– sí... perdón, no me puedo acomodar... – decía Harry sonriendo mientras se reincorporaba.

– vamos, el bebé esta bien... – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

– segura?... no le hago daño? – le preguntó Harry con seriedad.

Hermione negó sonriendo y jalando la frazada, que cubría el sillón, lo rodeó con ella y lo volvió a atraer hacia ella.

Harry sonrió acercándose a ella y la besó acariciando con una mano su cintura y con la otra su espalda.

– eres hermosa! – le dijo Harry cuando Hermione se quitó la blusa, Hermione sonrió sonrojándose.

Harry comenzó a besar los hombros de su esposa, recorriendo desde la punta del hombro derecho, hacia la clavícula y de la clavícula hasta el hombro izquierdo.

Hermione acariciaba la espalda, ya desnuda, de su hombre y despeinaba más sus cabellos mientras lo besaba detrás de la oreja.

Hermione pensó que Harry iba a ser frío, pero resultó ser todo un caballero, dulce y a la vez apasionado. Y ella fue más apasionada de lo que Harry creía. Esa había sido la mejor de sus experiencias, la más dulce, apasionada y sincera entrega.

Harry besó la frente de la chica que dormía a su lado, Hermione sólo frunció el ceño y lo abrazó aún dormida. Harry sonrió y la tapó bien antes de dormirse a su lado.

– voooyyy!!! – decía Hermione mientras se levantaba a la mañana siguiente con el sonido del timbre, se enrolló con la frazada y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrir se asomó por la ventana lateral a la puerta y pudo ver a Marianne.

– vaya, pensé que nunca ibas a abrir... – decía Marianne mientras entraba a la casa ya que le había abierto Hermione.

– perdón, estaba dormida – se disculpó Hermione mientras se dirigían a la sala.

– vaya, parece que te tomaste muy enserio lo que te dije ayer, verdad? – dijo Marianne con tono burlón al ver la ropa de Hermione tirada por toda la sala, y al verla a ella.

– no fue por eso... sólo se dio... – decía Hermione sonrojada.

– y dónde está tu am... – decía Marianne con tono burlón, pero fue interrumpida.

– Herm, ya despertaste? – decía Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras – ah! Hola Marianne – dijo al verla.

– Hola! – dijo Marianne sonriendo.

– qué tal dormiste? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja a Hermione antes de darle un beso en la sien.

– muy bien y tu? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y le daba un beso en los labios.

– también bien... quieres desayunar?... quieren desayunar? – les preguntó Harry sonriendo.

– ehm... no estaría mal... yo lo preparo... ustedes platiquen! – les dijo Marianne sonriendo pícaramente, y sin esperar a que contestaran se fue a la cocina.

– sí pudiste descansar en el piso? – le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo.

– tuve una buena almohada! – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

– Herm, vas a regresar a Londres... verdad? – le preguntó Harry con seriedad.

Hermione lo observó nerviosa – Harry, yo... no sé... mis papás no saben nada el bebé, y yo... talvez me quedo en Francia... por el bien del bebé... – decía Hermione nerviosa.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido _"claro, no todo podía ser perfecto"_ pensó con tristeza – Herm, tienes que regresar... yo... yo quiero estar con ustedes... yo hablo con tus papás... tu mamá ya sabe que te amo... sabe que haría cualquier cosa por ti... – decía con sinceridad.

– a mi también me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros, pero no me siento capaz de decirles la verdad – decía Hermione con tristeza.

– Herm, yo hablo con ellos... les digo que fue cosa mía que ellos no se enteraran desde el principio... ellos se tienen que enterar algún día, no? – decía Harry separándose un poco de ella.

– Harry no puedo, no tienes idea de todo lo que me dijo mi papá cuando se enteró que me había casado... si se enteran que voy a ser mamá , me matan! –

– pero se tienen que enterar... o piensas ocultar a nuestro bebé de por vida? – decía Harry comenzando a molestarse.

– tu crees que a mi me gusta la idea!? – decía Hermione también molesta – no! no es así... pero si es necesario me voy a quedar aquí toda mi vida –

– y yo qué?!... yo también tengo derecho de estar con mi hijo! – decía Harry sintiendo que la tristeza y el coraje invadían su cuerpo.

– entonces vente a vivir con nosotros –

– sabes que lo haría así... pero no puedo... cómo los mantendría? Lo único que sé hacer bien es jugar Quidditch... –

– juega en un equipo de aquí... –

– la selección no me dejaría ir, aparte pagan muy bien... por favor Hermione, regresa conmigo... vives en mi casa ... y cuando estés preparada hablamos con tus papás – decía Harry con tono suplicante.

– Harry, no puedo... yo... – decía con tono triste, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– esta bien, si no quieres estar conmigo sólo dilo – dijo Harry con tono serio y se levantó del sillón.

Hermione se levantó del sillón y lo siguió – Harry no!... no es eso.. yo de verdad quis... – decía pero se detuvo cuando Harry cerró la puerta enfrente de ella. Hermione lo habría seguido, pero no tenía más que una frazada encima.

– qué pasó? –preguntó Marianne al ver a Hermione aún parada frente a la puerta.

– nos peleamos... – dijo Hermione con tono triste – siempre lo arruino cuanto todo esta bien! – decía comenzando a llorar.

* * *

**Hola! bueno, antes de que quieran golpear a Hermione, denle chance... estoy segura que cualquiera en su lugar también temería regresar a su casa... teniendo a Ben por papá... yo ni me aparecía en mi casa! :p jajajaja**

**Bueno... prometo regresar pronto con otro capítulo! espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	12. ¿Regresas?

**Hola de nuevo!!! :D **

**El tiempo no me sobra en la escuela, pero tampoco me falta para venir y ponerles un poco más :p... espero que les siga gustando, eh!!! Y por favor, discúlpenme por no contestar los reviews, no tengo mucho tiempo...**

**Les prometo que regresaré pronto con otro capítulo... **

**Cap 12 ¿REGRESAS?**

– pero qué pasó? – le preguntó de nuevo Marianne cuando estaban sentadas en la sala.

– pues me pidió que me fuera con él a Londres... – decía Hermione mientras corrían por su rostro lágrimas silenciosas.

– y? Cuál es el problema? – le preguntó Marianne con tono exasperado.

– no puedo irme! Ya sabes que mis pap... – decía Hermione pero Marianne la interrumpió.

– tus papás! – dijo con expresión exasperada – Hermione, no puedes dejar de vivir por miedo a ellos! Si se enojan contigo que más da? No vas a vivir con ellos o sí? – Hermione negó cabizbaja – entonces?... cuál es el problema? –

Hermione no dijo nada por unos segundos, sólo se limitó a observar la alfombra de la sala como si hubiera algo maravilloso en ella – creo que nunca vamos a poder ser felices juntos – dijo con voz triste.

– Hermione, cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo han intentado! – decía Marianne sin dejar su tono exasperado.

– no sé, simplemente siento eso... –

– estas segura de que lo amas?... porque si de verdad fuera así, harías lo que fuera por estar con él, así como él haría todo por ti... vino hasta aquí por ti!... si no lo amas mejor acláraselo – le dijo Marianne con tono molesto.

Hermione no dijo nada, ella sabía que lo amaba, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a sus papás.

– por lo que veo no vas a ir a trabajar... – dijo Marianne aún con tono molesto, luego de estar varios minutos en silencio.

Hermione sólo levantó la mirada y negó cabizbaja.

– bien, le voy a decir a Eduard que estas enferma – dijo Marianne mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, y antes de salir – Hermione... – la llamó haciendo que Hermione la volteara a ver – piensa mejor en tu decisión, recuerda que es tu futuro y no el de tus papás – dicho esto salió de la casa dejando a una Hermione confundida y cabizbaja.

Después de unos minutos se levantó del sillón y se subió a arreglarse. Cuando terminó bajó a desayunar, aún lloraba, no quería perder a Harry, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar a sus papás.

Estaba desayunando cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta. Se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero era inútil, seguían cayendo sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada tranquila de Harry, pero que al ver a Hermione se tornó preocupada.

Sin decir nada la abrazó y Hermione correspondió a su abrazo. Era así cómo quería estar, junto a Harry, siempre.

– Hermosa, no te pongas así... – le decía Harry mientras la besaba detrás del oído.

– pero Harry... no quiero perderte... – decía Hermione sin poder evitar que corrieran más lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

– vamos, tenemos que hablar... – le dijo Harry con seriedad mientras se separaba de ella. Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la sala.

Se sentaron en el sillón mediano en silencio.

– Harry, quiero que sepas que te amo... – decía Hermione temiendo que Harry lo dudara.

Harry sonrió – lo sé, por eso voy a dejar la selección – dijo sin dejar de sonreír pero con un tono decidido.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir los ojos notoriamente por la sorpresa – no... no puedes hacer eso... – decía negando con la cabeza y sintiéndose culpable por haberlo sugerido momentos antes.

– sí, voy a conseguir un trabajo aquí... – decía con calma.

– no Harry, no lo dejes por mi... yo... me sentiría mal, es lo que más te gusta... – decía con tono culpable y al ver que Harry iba a decir algo agregó – regresa a Londres y sigue con tus entrenamientos, yo prometo volver pronto.. solo tengo que esperar un poco a que regrese mi tía, eso me dará tiempo para agarrar valor... pero no dejes la selección... – decía Hermione rápidamente.

Harry sonrió – y cuánto tiempo sería? –

Hermione se encogió de hombros – no sé... tendría que hablar con mi tía... –

– bien... voy a hablar con Ron para ver si puede hacer algo para que metan a la red flu la chimenea de tu tía, para así poderte visitar todos los días! – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó.

Pasaron los días, Hermione había cambiado su horario en el trabajo sólo por medio turno en la mañana, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry.

Habían comprado más cosas para el bebé, aunque ahora les había costado más elegir algunas cosas por aquello de que si era niño o niña.

Hermione había tenido otras dos citas con el ginecólogo, y Harry también la había acompañado a estas.

– bueno? –

– Ron? – preguntó Harry sonriente.

– Harry! Que sorpresa... pensé que Hermione te había secuestrado o algo por el estilo – decía Ron también sonriente.

– nada de eso Ron, todo esta perfecto con Hermione... Ron, no tienes idea!! – decía Harry sin dejar su tono alegre.

– qué?... qué pasa? – preguntaba Ron feliz por sus amigos.

– voy a ser papá!!!! Ron es la mejor noticia que me pudieron haber dado en toda mi vida!!! Claro, después de que supe que Hermione me amaba... – Ron no dijo nada, sólo se rió un poco – qué?... por que t.. ya lo sabías! – dijo a Ron con tono molesto.

Ron rió un poco más – pues sí... Hermione me dijo cuando se enteró, pero tenía miedo de que te enojaras o algo por el estilo con ella... –

– enojarme? Pero porqué?... – decía Harry sin entender.

– pues por tu actitud hacia ella desde que se enteraron que estaban casados! – dijo Ron con tono molesto al darse cuenta de que Harry se había olvidado de ese detalle.

– tienes razón... no le facilité la situación, verdad? – dijo con tono apenado.

– no... Hermione pasó por muchas cosas por temor a tu respuesta si te enterabas que ibas a ser papá... y más lo ocultó por temor a hacerte daño de alguna forma... –

– daño?... pero porqué?... –

– por la reacción que tuviste cuando la prensa se enteró de que habían salido juntos... tenía miedo de que la prensa se enterara de que ibas a ser papá... de que vas a ser papá... –

Harry rió un poco – yo mismo soy capaz de irle a decir a todos los medios que voy a ser papá de un hijo de Hermione!! – decía Harry con tono emocionado – no sabes lo que se siente ver a tu hijo en la pantalla del ultrasonido... –

– pues talvez lo experimento muy pronto... – decía Ron audiblemente alegre.

– porqué lo dices? – preguntó Harry confundido.

– Sophie y yo pensamos tener un hijo... lo hablamos cuando nos enteramos de que Hermione estaba embarazada... y lo hemos pensado bien... ya lo planeamos... – decía Ron con emoción.

– perfecto!! Así mi hijo tendría un primito! –

– con quien hablas? – le preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

– es Ron... – dijo Harry sonriendo y luego saludó de beso a Hermione.

– me lo saludas... –

– ya la escuché... dile que igual... – le dijo Ron sonriente.

– bien... Ron... podrías hacernos un favor a Hermione y a mi? – le preguntó Harry.

– sí... lo que sea! –

– podrías ayudarnos a conectar la chimenea de la casa de la tía de Hermione a la red flu? – preguntó Harry.

– claro! Sólo dame su dirección y nombre... para localizarla más rápido... –

– bien... – le dijo agradecido – muchas gracias Ron! – dijo luego de darle la dirección y el nombre de la tía de Hermione.

– no tienes nada que agradecer... así también podremos visitarlos de vez en cuando – decía con tono alegre.

– bien... entonces te veré pronto! –

– sí... cuídense! Nos vemos! – se despidió Ron.

Harry colgó y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Hermione.

– cómo te fue? – le preguntó Harry antes de darle otro beso y luego recostarse en su cama apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione.

– muy bien, como siempre... y que dice Ron? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Harry.

– me dijo que piensan tener un hijo... – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– que bien!... y ya se pusieron a trabajar? – preguntó Hermione riendo.

– qué sé yo... no me gusta meterme en la vida intima de mis amigos... – decía Harry haciendo un gesto de molestia.

Hermione rió más – ah no?... y cómo en la mía bien que te metiste! – le dijo en broma.

– bueno... eso es algo completamente diferente... tu me gustas y Ron no! – dijo Harry también riendo.

– es bueno saberlo! Me preocuparía si me hubieras dicho que no te metías en la vida de Ron por alguna otra razón... – dijo en broma.

– a caso dudas de mi?! – dijo Harry ofendido y fingiendo una voz femenina.

– oh no... claro que no... cómo dudaría de ti con esa voz tan varonil! – decía Hermione conteniendo la risa.

– mas te vale eh! – decía aún fingiendo voz femenina, y sin previo aviso se levantó de la cama y besó a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó de a seis, no se esperaba eso de Harry – que... qué pasó? – preguntó sonriendo aún con cara asombrada.

Harry rió – sólo es para que no dudes mas de mi... – dijo en broma con su voz normal.

– mmm... creo que con esto sólo ocasionaste que me den ganas de dudar de ti más seguido... – decía Hermione sonriendo.

El tiempo pasó y Harry tenía que regresar a Londres, y Ron aún no conseguía unir a la red flu la chimenea de la casa de la tía de Hermione.

Hermione ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, Harry le había comprado un localizador mágico por si el bebé se adelantaba. Era muy diferente al localizador muggle, no era necesario hablar al centro de mensajes y luego dar el número del localizador, lo único que tenía que hacer era decir el número del localizador y aparecía la localización y el estado en que se encontraba la persona que lo tenía, era una especie de _walki talki_ porque se podía hablar a través de ellos.

Ya habían comprado la cuna, algunos juguetes, muebles y demás cosas que podría necesitar el bebé. Lo habían empaquetado y mandado a casa de Harry por correo muggle, así le daría tiempo de llegar y recibirlo, además de que se necesitarían muchas lechuzas para llevar todo lo que habían comprado.

– no puedo creer que ya te vayas... – decía Hermione con tono triste – parece que sólo estuviste un par de días... –

– no quisiera irme, pero me quedé más de lo que podía... en cuanto logren unir a la red la chimenea te vengo a visitar... – le decía Harry intentando animarla.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – mientras pase eso te voy a extrañar... – decía intentando no sonar muy triste. No quería separarse de Harry, temía perderlo.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó – yo también te voy a extrañar... –

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 743 destino Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 3-A" _al escucharlo Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Harry.

– no te preocupes Herm... estaremos en contacto, esta bien?... – dijo Harry con seguridad y después la besó en el cabello.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 743 destino Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 3-A"_

– esta bien... – decía Hermione separándose de Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

– _bébé_, no te pongas así... en cuanto llegue te hablo... y no voy a dejar de presionar a Ron para que arregle lo de la red... pero no llores... – decía Harry tomándola por las mejillas con suavidad y la besó en los labios – y ya sabes, también tenemos los localizadores – dijo antes de volverla a abrazar – te amo... – dijo antes de darle otro beso y subirse al avión.

Hermione lo observó alejarse por la plataforma "me vas a hacer mucha falta..." pensó con tristeza, y dando media vuelta se fue a paso lento.

– Harry!!... Harry!! Aquí!! – le gritaba Ron desde la sala de espera.

Harry se acercó a Ron sin muchos ánimos – Hola... – dijo desganado.

– vamos Harry, la vas a ver pronto! – le intentó animar Ron, pero no funcionó – y cómo esta? –

Harry lo volteó a ver – bien... espero... estaba muy triste cuando me vine... – decía mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto – lograste arreglar lo de la red flu? – preguntó esperanzado.

Ron negó lentamente – lo siento Harry... creo que va a tomar un poco más de tiempo... hubo un problema con la red flu de Francia y lo están arreglando... –

– y cuanto van a tardar? – le preguntó Harry con tristeza.

Ron se encogió de hombros – no sé... bien pueden tardar un día como pueden tardar un año... –

– un año?! – dijo Harry alarmado – para ese tiempo mi hijo va a tener casi un año! –

– lo sé... pero Hermione va a regresar, no? – le preguntó Ron intentando desviar un poco el tema de la red flu.

– ese es el plan... tiene que regresar cuanto antes... ya tiene siete meses... puede ser arriesgado si lo hace más adelante – decía Harry mientras se subían al carro de Ron.

– y ya saben lo que va a ser? – preguntó Ron intentando animar a Harry.

– aun no... preferimos que sea sorpresa... – dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.

– oh bien... – dijo por último Ron y continuó manejando en silencio.

– y cómo van con su pedido a la cigüeña? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo, luego de haber estado por casi media hora en silencio.

Ron sonrió – mañana vamos ir con su doctor... nos van a dar el resultado de sus análisis –

– espero que salga positivo! – le dijo Harry también sonriendo.

– Gracias... – le dijo Harry cuando llegaron a su casa – mañana paso a tu oficina... tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el departamento deportivo... –

– esta bien... nos vemos mañana... – dijo Ron como despedida y se fue.

Harry se dirigió a su casa rápidamente y cuando estuvo dentro de esta corrió hacia su cuarto.

– vamos, contesta! – decía nervioso luego de haber marcado a la casa de la tía de Hermione.

– bueno? – se escuchó una voz femenina triste.

– Herm?! – dijo Harry emocionado.

– Harry?!!... mi vida, cómo estas!?!? – decía Hermione emocionada.

– bien... te extraño!! Tu cómo estas? – le preguntó Harry intentando ocultar su nostalgia.

– también bien, pero te extraño muchísimo! – decía con tono triste.

– haré lo que pueda por que arreglen pronto lo de la red flu!... de cualquier forma nos estaremos comunicando por el localizador, esta bien? – le preguntó Harry intentando animarla.

Se escuchó un silencio y un sollozo – esta bien... – dijo Hermione sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

– que tienes, hermosa? – le preguntó Harry preocupado.

– no te quiero perder... – dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.

– no me vas a perder... te amo, jamás me vas a perder... – le decía Harry sintiéndose triste por no estar en esos momentos con ella para consolarla, pero con tono seguro.

– pero estamos tan lejos... y hay tantas chicas bonitas tras de ti... cualquiera es mejor que yo... –

– claro que no! ninguna es más bonita que tu!... tu eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta! Y jamás me fijaría en ninguna otra chica... te amo, _bébé_... nunca te cambiaría por ninguna! – le decía Harry como regaño, pero con una voz tierna.

– oh Harry... te amo tanto!... –

– yo también... – le dijo Harry sinceramente, deseando estar al lado de ella.

Siguieron hablando hasta tarde, intentando olvidar que estaban lejos.

Pasaron los días, la red flu de Francia seguía en mal estado y Harry y Hermione no se habían vuelto a ver desde que se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

Se hablaban todos los días para darse ánimos el uno al otro.

Hermione estaba apunto de llegar al octavo mes de embarazo, y si no se decidía pronto si regresarse o no a Londres, ya no iba a poder salir hasta que naciera su hijo.

– Herms regresa... – le pidió Harry con tono suplicante una mañana que estaban hablando por teléfono.

Hubo un silencio – ... voy a regresar... – dijo con tono seguro luego de meditar bien su respuesta – no puedo estar lejos de ti... voy a enfrentar a mis papás... –

Harry se quedó de a seis, no se esperaba esa respuesta.


	13. La Perdí Para Siempre

**Hola... ahora sí vendo de rapidísimo, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y talvez comienzo un programa de radio en internet :p... espero que me puedan escuchar, luego les paso el link y la hora para que conozcan mi bella voz, jajajaja....**

**Bueno, disfruten el fic... mil gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo!!!**

**Cap. 13 LA PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE**

– yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti... de verdad vas a regresar? – decía Harry emocionado pero sin podérselo creer.

– aja... voy a regresar! – decía Hermione con voz alegre.

– cuándo!?!? – preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– mañana... hoy hablo con mi jefe y voy a mi última cita... mañana salgo para allá! –

– _bébé_, me haces el hombre más feliz sobre toda la tierra! – decía Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

– yo no podría ser más feliz de lo que soy contigo! –

– me hablas para saber a que hora sale tu vuelo? –

– sí... en cuanto compre el boleto te hablo – decía Hermione sonriendo.

– esta bien... te amo! – le dijo Harry como despedida.

– yo también... – dijo Hermione antes de cortar la comunicación.

Harry estaba feliz, volvería a estar con Hermione.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en tomar de nuevo el teléfono y marcó a casa de su mejor a migo, Ron.

– bueno? – se escuchó la voz alegre de Ron.

– Ron?... – preguntó Harry sin caber en su felicidad – Ron, tengo una gran noticia! – le dijo sin dejarlo contestar.

– yo también, pero tu primero, cuál es tu gran noticia? – le preguntó Ron sin dejar su tono alegre.

– Hermione regresa mañana!!! – dijo Harry dando un pequeño gritito – lo puedes creer?!?! Va a regresar!! –

– vaya!!! Qué bien!! – decía Ron también emocionado – talvez ya no sea necesario unir a la red flu la casa de su tía, verdad? –

– ya esta bien la red flu de Francia?! – preguntó Harry emocionado.

– sí... pero aún no está en funcionamiento, primero lo tienen que comprobar... mañana estará lista... –

– oh bien... bueno, yo creo que no... ya mañana esta aquí! – decía Harry emocionado – por cierto... esa era la noticia que querías darme? – le preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho Ron al inicio de su conversación.

– oh no... bueno era una noticia... pero hay otra... – decía Ron sintiendo que se llenaba de felicidad.

– bien... y qué es? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

– Sophie me acaba de decir que... voy a ser papá!!! – decía Ron emocionado.

– vaya Ron! Esa es una gran noticia!! – decía Harry feliz por su amigo – y cuanto tiene? –

– apenas un mes... no me quiso decir nada hasta asegurarse bien de que así era, por lo que pasó la primera vez... y ayer fue al doctor y se lo confirmó –

– pues felicidades!... mañana vamos a cenar para festejar el regreso de Hermione y el nacimiento de tu futuro hijo! – le dijo Harry con tono alegre.

– esta bien!... me hablas cuando vayas a ir a recoger a Hermione, esta bien? –

– sí... nos vemos hasta entonces... – dijo Harry como despedida y colgaron.

Hermione estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas para irse al aeropuerto, pero no cerraba la maleta, estuvo peleando con ella por casi una hora hasta que por fin cerró o eso creyó.

– VOY!!! – gritó al escuchar la bocina del taxi que había pedido para irse al aeropuerto.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, haciendo un esfuerzo por llevar la maleta y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta...

– NO!!! – se quejó molesta cuando su maleta se abrió y toda su ropa salió de esta.

Se hincó rápidamente en el suelo y comenzó a guardar todo en la maleta – ya voy! – le dijo al chofer del taxi al ver la cara de molestia que tenía.

Lo guardó todo lo mejor que pudo porque sabía que no iba a cerrar bien la maleta si lo metía todo hecho bolas, después de casi 15 min. terminó de guardar todo, pero le llevó casi media hora cerrar la maleta, hasta que, desesperado, el chofer se acercó, cargó la maleta, abierta, y la echó al porta equipaje.

– gracias... – dijo Hermione un poco molesta al ver la actitud del chofer, pero al ver su reloj de pulsera se le quitó lo molesta, faltaba menos de media hora para que saliera su vuelo.

Se subió rápidamente al taxi y este se puso en marcha en cuanto cerró la puerta.

_"a estas horas ya debe estar abordando el avión"_ pensó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a los vestidores del estadio de Quidditch al terminar su entrenamiento.

Después de una hora iba saliendo del estadio recién bañado. Iba por la gerencia cuando alguien lo llamó.

– ey Harry ya viste?... – lo llamó uno de los chicos que hacían la limpieza, Harry se llevaba muy bien con él.

– qué pasa, Rob?... – le preguntó Harry acercándose a él con la misma sonrisa que había mantenido desde que se había despertado.

– tremenda catástrofe... – dijo Rob mientras señalaba hacia el televisor que estaba viendo.

Harry volteó hacia la pantalla y sólo vio algo en llamas – qué pasó?... –

– un avión... se estrelló poco después de que despegó – dijo Rob con tono preocupado.

Harry sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies, sentía una presión enorme en el pecho y su sonrisa se había vuelto una mueca.

– d-de d-d-dónde... de dónde era el av-vión? – preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

– mm... no sé... creo que aún no han dicho... acaba de pasar... – decía Rob mientras se acercaba al televisor y subía el volumen.

**_"sí... el avión llevaba 95 pasajeros contando pilotos y azafatas..."_** escucharon que decía uno de los reporteros.

**_"así es Will... nadie sabe que pasó... ahora están intentando apagar las llamas ocasionadas por la explosión que se hizo al estrellarse el avión... todos los vuelos de hoy se van a suspender... tanto los que llegaban a Francia como los que salían de Francia..." _**decía otro de los reporteros con expresión preocupada.

Harry sintió que la vista se le nublaba y cómo le costaba respirar – no... han... dicho... a... dónde... salió? – decía casi sin voz.

Rob negó con la cabeza – lo único que dijeron es que era uno de los vuelos al extranjero... te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con tono preocupado al ver que Harry se ponía demasiado pálido.

Harry negó lenta mente – ven... siéntate... – le dijo Rob acercándole una silla.

**_"Iba a Londres, no?... según nos informaron iban 18 Ingleses, 25 franceses, 17 Italianos y 15 españoles... vaya catástrofe"_**.

Harry dejó de escuchar, no quería saber nada más. Sentía una tristeza que nunca había sentido, había perdido a la mujer que más amaba, la había perdido para siempre, al igual que a su hijo, que a pesar de que aún no lo conocía ya lo amaba.

– Harry qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupado Rob al ver que una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y salió del estadio con pasos lentos y pesados.

No supo como pudo llegar a su casa, talvez por inercia y costumbre, porque mientras manejaba no pensaba mas que en Hermione, en que la había perdido para siempre.

Cuando entró escuchó el teléfono, pero no quería hablar con nadie, quería morirse, reunirse con Hermione _"talvez eso sea lo mejor..."_ pensó con tristeza.

La idea de suicidarse daba vueltas por su cabeza, lo único que quería hacer era estar con Hermione y con su bebé, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada más de la vida.

Sin saber en qué momento, se quedó dormido. Y aún dormido, varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y rodaban hasta la colcha de su cama.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a despertarse por cuarta vez desde que se había dormido, despertaba sobresaltado. Soñaba, involuntariamente, con Hermione, pero no era como sus otros sueños con ella; en los que, siempre, ambos estaban contentos; no, en estos Hermione sufría, no quería pensar más en eso, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba evitar pensar en eso. En su mente aparecía Hermione en diferentes estados.

No quería hacer nada, no sentía fuerzas ni para levantarse de la cama.

Estaba tendido en su cama con los ojos abiertos viendo hacia el techo, no se atrevía a cerrarlos porque cada que lo hacía volvían las imágenes de Hermione sufriendo.

Un sonido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y por un momento lo agradeció, era el timbre de la puerta, pero Harry no quería abrir, no quería ver a nadie, pensaba quedarse en su cama pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, así que se levantó sin fuerzas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando abrió se encontró con la cara pálida y triste de Ron.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ron sólo le dirigió una mirada a Harry, pero Harry no hizo nada mas que dejar la puerta abierta y entrar de nuevo a su casa.

Ron lo siguió hasta la sala. Ambos se quedaron parados sin decir nada, hasta que...

– ya lo sabes... – dijo Harry con un hilo de voz sintiendo varias lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Ron asintió débilmente – en la mañana... lo vi en el televisor... – decía casi sin voz. Ron no usaba mucho el televisor, lo tenía en la casa sólo porque se lo había regalado su papá – Sophie lo prendió... –

Harry se desplomó sobre el sillón, no sentía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie, sentía que sus ganas de vivir lo abandonaban.

– Harry... sé cómo te sientes... – decía Ron casi sin voz mientras se acercaba a su amigo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Harry negó – Ron... ella era mi vida… sin ella no soy nada… Ron... sabes que la amaba... – decía con la voz entrecortada.

Ron no sabía que decir, no sabía como animar a su amigo cuando él también se sentía destrozado, sabía que no era lo mismo, porque él sólo la veía como su mejor amiga – Harry... – fue lo único que pudo decir, y varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

– se fue... para siempre... me dejó... Ron... no puedo estar sin ella... – decía Harry con la voz entrecortada mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas.

– tienes que seguir adelante... tienes una vida por delante... – Ron no sabía que decir para animar a su amigo.

– sin ella no tengo nada... mi vida era con ella... y ahora... no está aquí... –

– tienes que seguir adelante... no puedes derrumbarte... –

– no Ron... sin ella no tengo ninguna razón para seguir adelante... sin ella no quiero vivir... no vale la pena estar aquí... – decía Harry entre lágrimas.

– Harry no digas eso... no tiene sentido que pierdas la vida... a Hermione no le gustaría que hicieras eso... a ella le gustaría que salieras adelante... que fueras feliz... – decía Ron preocupado.

– no puedo ser feliz sin ella... no puedo ser feliz sabiendo que la he perdido para siempre... –

– no le pude decir que la amaba... – dijo Harry luego de estar casi una hora en silencio.

– ella lo sabía... y se fue sabiéndolo... – le dijo Ron secándose el rostro – vamos Harry, ve a mi casa a comer... – le dijo con tono débil.

Harry negó con los ojos cerrados – no... no tengo ganas de nada... –

– por favor... no te quedes aquí.. sólo... vamos a algún lado... – decía Ron con tristeza y preocupación.

Pero Harry volvió a negar – de verdad... sólo quiero quedarme aquí... – dijo con voz apagada mientras se levantaba del sillón, casi sin fuerzas

– Harry, vamos... no te... – decía, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

– por que se fue!?... Porqué ella!?!?... Ella quería seguir viviendo!!! Porqué no me morí yo en lugar de ella!?!?... Daría mi vida por verla con bien por solo un momento!!!... Daría mi vida porque ella regresara!!! – decía Harry dejándose caer de rodillas en el piso.

– vamos Harry... – decía Ron preocupado y triste acercándose a él.

– Ron?!!? Estaba esperando un hijo.... un pequeño que merecía vivir al igual que nosotros!!! Porque no me llevó a mi!!!... qué sentido tiene estar vivo sin no estoy con ellos, eh!? Qué sentido tiene?!!? – le preguntaba a Ron desconsolado.

– Harry... si estas aquí es por algo... no te rindas... si estas vivo es por algo... – decía Ron brindándole un abrazo a su amigo.

– si estaba vivo era solo para amarla!... sólo por ella... pero ya no lo estoy... morí a su lado... –


	14. ¿De Verdad Eres Tú?

**Hola de nuevo!... mil gracias a todos (as) por seguir al pendiente de mi fic y por dejar sus reviews... sus opiniones son demasiado importantes para mi!... **

**Espero no defraudarlos nunca y pues como siempre les he prometido (y mantendré mi promesa) terminaré el fic!...**

**Cap. 14 ¿DE VERDAD ERES TU?**

– vamos Harry... no puedo permitir que sigas encerrado... – decía Ron mientras lo despertaba. Había pasado casi una semana desde la catástrofe.

– de que sirve que salga de aquí si ya no voy a verla... ya no va a sonreír de nuevo... esa sonrisa era por lo único que vivía! – decía Harry con tristeza. Ya no lloraba, pero se veía débil, se veía enfermo.

– por esa sonrisa que aún recuerdas, debes seguir adelante!! – lo reprendió Ron – crees que a mi no me dolió perderla?!... sí me dolió Harry, era mi mejor amiga... pero no por eso dejé de vivir... no por eso me voy a dejar morir... hay gente que esta sufriendo por tu comportamiento... –

– a quién le importa que yo esté vivo?!?!... –

– a mi, Harry!!... no soportaría perderte a ti también... – decía Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry se quedó callado por unos segundos en los cuales observó a Ron apenado – Ron... yo... lo siento... – fue lo único que pudo decir.

– no te preocupes... vamos... demos un paseo... – le dijo Ron con calma.

Harry asintió mientras se levantaba de su cama.

– y por favor... conecta tu teléfono... – le pidió Ron mientras Harry se arreglaba – he querido comunicarme contigo en más de diez ocasiones y tu teléfono desconectado –

– lo siento... – repitió de nuevo Harry terminándose de arreglar.

Antes de salir de su casa conectó su teléfono como se lo había pedido Ron y luego ambos salieron.

Estuvieron caminando calle arriba, en silencio, por casi una hora.

– y cómo está Sophie?... cómo va su embarazo... – preguntó Harry rompiendo con el silencio.

– bien... todo está bien... el doctor sólo le pidió que dejara el cigarro durante su embarazo – decía Ron sonriendo débilmente.

– oh... bien... – decía Harry intentando no sonar triste – y has sabido algo de sus papás?... – preguntó Harry luego de estar callados unos minutos.

– no sé si lo sepan... no sabían que iba a regresar... – dijo Ron, y se volvieron a quedar en silencio por varios minutos.

– voy a regresar a los entrenamientos... – dijo Harry sin interés.

– me parece genial... verás que te hace bien... – decía Ron contento por la decisión de su amigo.

– supongo... – decía sin muchos ánimos.

Luego de estar caminando por casi dos horas más regresaron a su casa.

Pasaron los días. Harry había regresado a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y aunque lo hacían olvidar todo, aún se sentía incompleto, pero sabía que debía seguir adelante.

No había vuelto a salir con ninguna chica, porque a pesar de la ausencia de Hermione, aún la seguía amando, y sabía que así iba a ser siempre.

– Hola Harry! – lo saludó Rob un día que iba saliendo de un entrenamiento.

– Hola Rob... – lo saludó Harry sin muchos ánimos.

– disculpa si soy un entrometido, pero no puedo evitarlo... – decía Rob mientras se acercaba a Harry – te he visto muy desanimado estos días... pasa algo?... si quieres hablar, yo te escucharé, sabes que puedes contar conmigo... – le decía sinceramente.

– gracias Rob, pero estoy bien... sólo he estado cansado, eso es todo... – mintió Harry.

– oh bien... espero que sea sólo cosa de cansancio, porque... sinceramente... no juegas como antes... – le dijo Rob un poco apenado.

– oh!... yo... es eso... sólo estoy un poco cansado... en un tiempo volveré a ser el mismo de antes... – decía Harry avergonzado, sabía que tenía razón.

– Harry... podemos hablar? – lo llamó su entrenador.

Harry dio media vuelta y siguió a su entrenador hasta su oficina, que estaba entre el vestuario de damas y el de caballeros.

– toma asiento por favor... – le indicó su entrenador, Alan.

Harry lo obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio de Alan.

– cómo has estado? – le preguntó Alan sin saber cómo comenzar su conversación.

– ehm... yo... bien... – decía Harry nervioso, sabía lo que le iba a decir.

– oh bien... sólo estaba un poco preocupado... – decía Alan con calma – te he visto un poco distraído y pensé que te pasaba algo... sabes que si necesitas tiempo para descansar te lo puedo dar... –

– no es nada... – decía Harry interrumpiendo a su entrenador – sólo es cansancio, pero me repongo enseguida... –

– seguro?... si quieres descansa, en el partido del domingo le pido a Chris que te releve – Chris era uno de los suplentes.

Harry negó – no es necesario, le aseguro que para pasado mañana ya estoy como nuevo... seré el mismo... – decía queriendo sonar convincente.

Alan sonrió – muy bien... entonces, te veo mañana; con las pilas bien puestas; para entrenar! –

Harry asintió y se levantó de la silla.

Manejó con calma por la ciudad, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su entrenador. No podía dejar el equipo, sabía que si lo hacía, Hermione, donde quiera que estuviera, se sentiría decepcionada de él.

Manejó por toda la ciudad por casi tres horas, y sin saber cómo, llegó hasta casa de Hermione.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. Quería bajar y llamar a la puerta y que Hermione le abriera, cómo si nada hubiera pasado, pero no se atrevía a moverse, y sabía que era sólo un sueño. Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en la segunda planta había una luz encendida, la del cuarto de Hermione.

Observaba la ventana del cuarto sin poderlo creer y sintiendo un poco de esperanza, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que se sobresaltara. Era su localizador.

Lo buscó rápidamente por todo su auto, sintiendo latir su corazón a mucha velocidad.

– si?! – dijo con la respiración agitada a causa de los nervios.

– Harry, dónde estas?... – se escuchó la voz de Ron – Sophie y yo te esperamos y nunca llegaste a comer... –

– lo siento, Ron... lo olvidé por completo... – dijo Harry apenado.

– últimamente olvidas todo... – le dijo Ron con tono tranquilo.

– perdón... – se disculpó de nuevo Harry – por cierto... de dónde sacaste el número de mi localizador? –

– te digo... todo lo olvidas... si me lo diste tu... –

Harry se quedó callado por unos segundos haciendo memoria – oh cierto! – dijo al fin – sí, te lo tuve que dar después de que me lo estuviste pidiendo todo el día... –

– sí... si no, jamás me lo habrías dado... – decía Ron sonriendo – y dime... qué haces ahí? – le preguntó con voz tranquila.

– ahí dónde? – preguntó Harry confundido.

– sé que tu carro esta estacionado enfrente de la casa de Hermione... olvidas las cualidades de tu localizador? –

Harry recordó que los localizadores indicaban en qué lugar se encontraba la persona a la que se le hablaba – nada... sólo paseaba por la ciudad y terminé aquí... – decía con calma – pero no te preocupes... estoy bien... voy para tu casa, esta bien? –

– bien... – le dijo Ron con calma y cortaron la comunicación.

Harry prendió el motor de su coche y antes de ponerlo en marcha observó por última vez el cuarto de Hermione; la luz ya estaba apagada; _"por ti voy a seguir adelante!"_ se dijo a sí mismo pensando en Hermione.

Arrancó, con un fuerte rechinido, su coche sin darse cuenta que en esos momentos la puerta de la casa de Hermione se acababa de abrir.

– Hola Sophie... que tal va todo? – la saludó Harry con un beso en la mejilla cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa.

– Hola Harry!... todo está perfecto... cómo estas tu? – le preguntó Sophie también sonriendo mientras entraban a la casa.

– Hola Harry!... tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas, eh! – le dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido; en broma; sin dejar que Harry le contestara a Sophie.

– ya te dije que sólo llegué hasta ahí... de verdad no lo hice por gusto... – decía Harry sonriendo forzadamente mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

– esta bien... te creeré... – dijo Ron al darse cuenta de la expresión de Harry.

– les traigo algo de tomar? – les preguntó Sophie intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

– no te preocupes, yo voy... – le dijo Ron levantándose del sillón.

Sophie sonrió – esta bien... – dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sillón mediano.

– y para cuándo es? – preguntó Harry sonriendo de nuevo.

– todavía me faltan siete meses y medio... – dijo sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de Harry se sintió mal – lo siento, Harry... – se disculpó acercándose a él y brindándole un abrazo.

– no te preocupes Sophie... yo lo recordé... no fue tu culpa... ya se me pasará... – decía Harry intentando no llorar mientras correspondía al abrazo de Sophie.

Sophie se separó de él y lo observó con ternura – Harry... sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes saber que a ella le haría feliz verte triunfar... ser el mismo de antes... – le decía con seriedad.

– y puedes empezar por ganar el partido de pasado mañana! – le dijo Ron sonriendo, intentando animar a su amigo.

Harry asintió sonriendo – no se preocupen... ese partido va a ser el mejor de todos y lo voy a ganar por la memoria de Hermione.... – dijo intentando no sonar triste.

Siguieron platicando hasta tarde, Harry se sentía tan bien al lado de Ron y Sophie, eran unos grandes amigos, y aunque Hermione siempre estaba en su mente, ellos lo hacían sentirse tranquilo.

Al día siguiente Harry fue a entrenar como de costumbre.

– Harry! – le habló Alan, cuando iba saliendo de los vestidores, recién bañando.

– dime... – dijo Harry acercándose a él.

– sólo quería felicitarte... hoy te vi más concentrado... sabía que lograrías enfocarte... – le decía Alan sonriendo ampliamente.

– te lo dije... sólo necesitaba descansar bien! – dijo Harry sonriendo falsamente.

– bien, entonces te veo aquí a las 9:30 de la mañana, esta bien?... –

Harry asintió – una hora antes, cómo siempre... – dijo como despedida. El partido era a las 10:30 de la mañana, pero Alan los citaba antes para que calentaran y repasaran todo lo que fuera necesario.

Después de despedirse de Alan, Harry se dirigió hacia su auto, pero alguien lo detuvo al llegar a este.

– Harry!! – lo llamó una voz conocida.

Harry volteó a ver quien era mientras abría la puerta de su coche – Hola Rob!... qué pasó? – le preguntó sonriendo. Su sonrisa ya no era cómo antes, él lo sabía, antes sonreía alegre, ahora sentía que sólo sonreía para que no se preocuparan por él, por costumbre.

– espero que le ganen mañana a esos presumidos de Italia! – le dijo Rob sonriendo.

– así será!... nos vemos mañana! Cuídate! – dijo Harry sonriendo de nuevo mientras se subía a su carro.

Puso en marcha su coche y se despidió de Rob con un movimiento de mano.

Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a seguir su rutina de todos los días. Se acostó en el sillón de su sala de televisión y se puso a ver el noticiero de la tarde. Pero no le interesaba verlo, así que se saltó a su caminata de la tarde. Fue a su patio trasero y silbó con un sonido agudo y en segundos tuvo frente a él un enorme pastor inglés.

– listo para un paseo? – le dijo Harry a su perro con una sonrisa mientras descolgaba la correa que pendía de un clavo de un pilar.

El perro ladró contento al ver que Harry le ponía la correa.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron calle arriba. De verdad lo relajaban esas caminatas, después de casi hora y media de caminar, regresaron a su casa.

Cuando Harry estaba abriendo la puerta escuchó el timbre del teléfono. Abrió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a contestar.

– Bueno? – dijo con la respiración agitada. Pero la línea estaba muerta, habían colgado.

A veces se arrepentía de haber quitado su contestadora; la había quitado desde lo del accidente, no quería que nadie lo localizara y no quería saber de nadie.

Siguió con su rutina, comió solo y después se fue a descansar, pero se quedó dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se levantó sobresaltado, tenía la respiración agitada y un sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Había soñado con Hermione de nuevo.

Tenía miedo, estaba sola subiendo a un avión, todo iba bien hasta que el avión comenzó a descender a gran velocidad y justo antes de que se estrellara, despertaba sobresaltado.

_"Ya déjalo Harry!"_ se regañó mientras se levantaba de su cama. Se arregló rápidamente, pues se le había hecho tarde, tenía sólo media hora para llegar al estadio.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse corrió hacia su closet y buscó entre las cajas que habían. _"listo!"_ pensó luego de volver a conectar su contestadora, y sin más salió de su casa y manejó rumbo al estadio de Quidditch.

– Este va por ti Herm... siempre estarás en mi corazón! – dijo en voz alta antes de salir de los vestidores.

El partido iba a comenzar, Italia contra Inglaterra. Un partido amistoso, pero no por eso menos importante.

**_"– los jugadores están en sus posiciones... sólo esperan la señal del arbitro para comenzar... – decía uno de los comentaristas _**

**_– los capitanes Luke Vaguer, de Italia, y Harry Potter, de Inglaterra, se dan la mano... – complementó el otro locutor._**

**_– sabes Kevin, el famoso Harry Potter es de los solteros más codiciados – decía Jack mientras esperaban a que comenzara el partido._**

**_– sí lo sé Jack... según tengo entendido, encabeza la lista de los diez famosos más codiciados – decía Kevin._**

**_– así es Kevin... y lamento desilusionar a las chicas que lo siguen, pero el corazón de Harry Potter está ocupado... – decía Jack fingiendo tono preocupado._**

**_– vaya! Esa sí que es una sorpresa! – decía Kevin realmente sorprendido ya que Harry era catalogado como mujeriego."_**

Harry los escuchaba con atención, un poco molesto, mientras esperaba a que comenzara el partido.

**_"– pues sí, según me dijeron, la chica premio anual de su generación... la joven más lista en todo Hogwarts desde hace varios siglos... Hermione Granger... es la chica que ocupa su corazón... –"_**

Hubo un silencio total en el estadio por algunos segundos, que fue roto por murmullos de chicas molestas. Harry sintió como se sonrojaba.

**_"– lo lamentamos chicas, es la verdad... – decía Jack sonriendo." _**

Harry no se enojó, él quería que todos supieran lo que sentía por Hermione, pero tampoco le causaba demasiada alegría, Hermione no estaba ahí para darse cuenta de que tanto la amaba que no le importaba que hicieran públicos sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero un ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, el silbato que anunciaba el inicio del partido acababa de sonar.

**_"– los jugadores se elevan en sus escobas! – gritó Kevin emocionado._**

**_– Italia tiene la Quaffle... Katrina lleva la Quaffle, pero Christina fue más rápida y logró quitársela! – decía Jack casi gritando._**

**_– Christina se la pasa a Anabell logrando esquivar a Luke... está a tres metros de los aros... vuela hacia arriba... la están arrinconando... pero, qué pasa!?... oh si es la _****_Finta de Porskov! – decía Kevin tan emocionado como la multitud – John se ha colocado perfectamente de bajo de Anabell y, ha logrado anotar!!! – gritaba con emoción – diez puntos para Inglaterra!! –_**

**_– este promete ser un partido muy emocionante... Iván se creyó por completo la finta de Anabell! – decía con orgullo Jack._**

**_– así es Jack... ha sido una jugada perfecta!... – lo apoyó Kevin._**

**_– Italia tiene la Quaffle, es de nuevo Katrina... Christina intenta quitársela, pero no lo logra!... Katrina se acerca a los aros a gran velocidad... se la pasa a Luke... está a solo dos metros y.... sssiii!!! _****_Peterson logra evitar la anotación!!! – gritó emocionado Jack._**

**_– apenas llevamos cinco minutos de partido y está de lo mejor... Harry y Fiona están en lo alto... buscando la snitch... al parecer no se da a notar... – decía de nuevo con calma Kevin."_**

_"vamos... aparece que ya quiero terminar con esto... me muero de hambre..." _pensaba Harry mientras buscaba con la vista alguna señal de la snitch. Veía cómo sus compañeros se debatían contra los adversarios, cómo marcaban y les marcaban tantos.

**_" – así es Jack... vamos 70 – 40 y no hay señal de la snitch... sabemos que la joven Fiona es una gran buscadora, pero no dudamos en la habilidad del famoso Potter... – decía Kevin mientras observaba a los buscadores."_**

El partido ya tenía hora y media de empezado y Harry no veía por ningún lado la snitch. Sobrevolaba en lo alto, lejos de Fiona, eso le daba mejor visibilidad. Cuando, cerca de uno de los postes de Inglaterra, un reflejo dorado captó su atención.

Sin dudarlo, Harry, voló en picada hacia aquel reflejo, sin duda era la snitch.

**_"– al parecer el joven Potter ha visto la snitch y Fiona ni se ha percatado!!! – decía emocionado Jack mientras seguía con la mirada a Harry. La multitud gritaba eufórica._**

**_– no estés tan seguro! Fiona lo sigue... está a tan sólo tres metros de él!... esa chica es rápida!! – decía Kevin con los nervios de punta._**

**_– se va a estrellar!! – gritó Jack asustado al ver que Harry estaba a tan sólo un metro del poste más alto de su equipo – uuff... logró esquivarlo... ahora la sigue!! Sí!! Ha visto la snitch y la sigue de cerca!!... pero Fiona lo está alcanzando!... está a sólo un metro de él!!! – _**

**_– vuelan al borde de las graderías... a tan solo medio metro del suelo!!... – decía Kevin sin perder detalle de Harry y Fiona._**

**_– Italia ha anotado!!!!! – gritó Jack entre molesto y emocionado – ahora el marcador es 70 – 50... –_**

**_– Harry está a tan solo unos centímetros de la snitch... pero esta ha cambiado de dirección!!! O por lo menos así parece... ahora vuelan hacia lo alto... –_**

**_– pero que dem... – gritó Jack – una bludger le ha dado de lleno a Harry en el estómago!! –_**

**_– casi lo tira de la escoba... por suerte Fiona ah perdido de vista la snitch... eso le da tiempo a Harry de reponerse... –_**

**_– pero qué veo?!... Harry sigue volando!!! No la ha perdido de vista ni por un segundo!! –"_**

Ahora toda la atención estaba centrada en los dos buscadores.

**_"– no lo puedo creer!!! Harry ha saltado de su escoba!!! – gritó asustado Kevin – se va a matar!!! Está a 15 metros del suelo!! –_**

**_– que no te das cuenta!? Es el _****_Ravine Potter!!! – gritó Jack – ha cogido la snitch!!! –_**

**_– esto es para conmemorar!! No había hecho esta jugada desde sus años en Hogwarts! – gritaba eufórico Kevin._**

**_– ha logrado coger la snitch con una mano y volver a colgarse de su escoba con la otra!! –_**

**_– sus compañeros se acercan a felicitarlo!! Parece que le espera una gran celebración!! – decía Kevin sin dejar se sonreír – esperamos que la chica Granger corresponda a sus sentimientos! –_**

**_– me acaban de informar que estuvo aquí!... pendiente de cada movimiento de Potter!... – decía Jack sonriendo ampliamente."_**

Harry los escuchaba incrédulo _"Hermione no puede estar aquí..."_ pensaba desconcertado mientras sus compañeros le daban palmadas en la espalda. Veía hacia todos lados esperando tontamente encontrarla.

**_"– pues una vez más, mis fuentes no se han equivocado... la chica Granger está aquí!... si pueden pasar la imagen... – pidió Jack."_**

Harry observó hacia una de las pantallas gigantes, pero sólo pudo ver a un señor tan gordo como su tío Vernon que cubría a una chica mientras pasaba enfrente de ella.


	15. Mensajes En El Contestador

**Hola de nuevo!!... cielos! Tenía tantas cosas qué decirles, no entiendo por qué me está fallando tanto la memoria :s... lo único bueno es que no he olvidado el fic :D... y espero que así siga :p**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo!!! Aquí seguiré con más fics... les prometo que no dejaré de escribir hasta que lo termine ; )**

**Cuídense! Y pórtense bien!**

**Cáp. 15 MENSAJES EN EL CONTESTADOR**

– Felicidades Harry!!! – le gritó Ron cuando salió de los vestidores. Harry no se veía feliz, estaba confundido – qué pasa?... es por lo que dijo el locutor ese? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

Harry asintió – sí... no sé porqué creí que Hermione estaba aquí... no puede estar... fue una estupidez... – decía Harry con tono triste.

– vamos amigo... no te preocupes... quedaste en ir a comer con nosotros y no quiero que estés así! – le dijo Ron con tono enojado, pero Harry sabía que no era así, que sólo lo hacía para animarlo.

– tienes razón... lo siento... sólo me... olvídalo, vamos a comer que muero de hambre... – dijo Harry con seriedad.

– vamos... Sophie se adelantó en el coche... – dijo Ron mientras salían del estadio hacia el estacionamiento.

– esta bien... – fue lo único que dijo Harry. Y en silencio se dirigieron hacia su coche.

– seguro que te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ron preocupado, ya que estaban en el coche.

Harry negó lentamente – por un momento creí que en verdad ella estaba ahí... que cuando terminara el partido ella iba a bajar corriendo a felicitarme... pero no es así Ron... ella ya no está aquí... – decía con la voz quebrada.

– vamos Harry, ella siempre va a estar contigo... sabes que verte ganar era lo que más le gustaba... estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté se siente orgullosa de ti... – decía Ron intentando animar a Harry.

– lo sé Ron, pero me es tan difícil... me hace tanta falta... – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se recargaba en el volante ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Ron no supo que decir, para él también era difícil aceptar la pérdida de Hermione, pero sabía que no se comparaba con el sufrimiento de Harry.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Harry se repuso y sin decir nada puso en marcha su coche.

Después de media hora estuvieron en la puerta de la casa de Ron.

– nos vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo? – preguntó Ron antes de bajar del coche de Harry.

– si quieres en el mío... – dijo intentando sonar tranquilo.

Ron asintió y bajó del carro. Harry también bajó pero lo esperó en la puerta. A los cinco minutos Ron iba saliendo tomado de la mano de Sophie.

– listos!? – preguntó Harry sonriendo. No podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo, por lo menos él era completamente feliz.

Ambos asintieron – a dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Sophie sonriendo mientras subía al carro.

– a donde tu quieras! – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras ponía en marcha su carro.

Después de discutirlo unos minutos decidieron ir a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

Era un restaurante popular entre los deportistas del mundo mágico, y desde que Harry los había llevado a festejar su compromiso, a Sophie le encantaba ir.

Estuvieron ahí alrededor de dos horas, el ambiente era muy ameno y todo el tiempo pasaban los partidos de quidditch de Inglaterra y de otras partes del mundo, pero ahora el que ocupaba todas las pantallas era el último partido de Inglaterra – Italia.

– señor Potter! Mis felicitaciones, hizo una actuación de admirar! – le decía uno de los meseros mientras le entregaba la cuenta, que mas bien decía _"la casa invita!"_.

Harry sonrió – no deberían hacerlo... – dijo un poco apenado al ver la nota.

– se lo merece! – dijo el mesero, y sin más se fue.

– tienes muchas ventajas siendo tan famoso! – le dijo Sophie sonriendo.

Harry asintió – sí, pero no me gusta... al principio me encantaba, pero después, es un poco molesto y hasta incómodo... luego agarras fama de comodín... –

– nada de eso... si ellos te lo ofrecen, no es cosa tuya... aparte te lo mereces... hoy hiciste una actuación de lujo! – decía Ron sonriendo mientras se levantaban de la mesa.

– Ron tiene razón... jamás había visto jugar a nadie de tal forma... – decía Sophie mientras caminaban hacia el coche de Harry, tomada de la mano de Ron – y sabes que he visto a muchos jugadores famosos! – decía sonriendo. Sophie era fotógrafa de deportes, y se la vivía en la mayoría de los partidos.

– lo sé... pero no es gran cosa... –

– siempre tan modesto! – le dijo Ron en burla.

Los tres rieron mientras se subían al carro.

Harry fue a dejar a Ron y a Sophie a su casa y después regresó a la suya.

No quería regresar a su casa, sabía que si lo hacía se iba a deprimir de nuevo, pero tampoco quería hacer nada más, así que no le quedó más que entrar a su casa.

Entró y se fue directamente a su cuarto, sólo quería dormir un poco. Se dejó caer en su cama, pero al hacerlo algo llamó su atención. Un foquito parpadeaba al lado de su cama, sobre su mesilla de noche.

Se acercó a este y lo presionó.

_"Felicidades! Jugaste estupendamente!... me habría encantado bajar a saludarte pero te vi demasiado ocupado, aparte mis papás estaban con los nervios de punta, no les gusta que salga mucho en estos días... he intentado localizarte desde que llegué pero no te encuentro por ningún lado... te hablo pero nunca contestas... voy a tu casa pero nunca estas... dónde estas?"_ Harry respiraba con dificultad, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando _"espero poder hablar contigo algún día de estos... y respecto a lo que dijeron en el partido... espero que sea cierto... yo también te amo..." _

Harry no sabía que hacer, si creer o no a lo que acababa de escuchar. No quería creer que era verdad y luego darse cuenta que era sólo un sueño o que tanto la extrañaba que ya confundía su voz.

– Ron!! Tienes que venir a mi casa!!! – decía Harry desesperado luego de haber meditado bien lo que había escuchado, y sin atreverse a escuchar de nuevo el mensaje.

– pero que pasa?... estas bien?? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

– no sé... por favor ven... sólo tu me puedes ayudar!! –

– bien, voy para allá!... – dijo Ron con tono preocupado antes de colgar.

Harry se sentó en su cama con nerviosismo, jugaba con sus manos intentando evitar que sudaran. Se sentía al borde de un ataque.

Después de casi veinte minutos sonó el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe, gritando _"RON!"_, sobresaltando un poco a quien estaba del otro lado, pero no era Ron quien lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, si no...

Harry sintió claramente como su corazón había dejado de latir. Dejó de sentir por unos segundos, no se había desmayado, aún veía a esa persona frente a él, pero no podía reaccionar. Aquella sensación que estaba viviendo, aquel momento, lo paralizaron completamente. Hasta que escuchó un lejano _"Harry?..."_ de la persona que tenía enfrente, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era real, que no era ni un sueño ni una ilusión.

– Harry, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la persona que estaba frente a él.

Harry no sabía que decir, tenerla ahí, enfrente de él, tan real, tan... viva.

– Hermione?... – dijo por fin, casi sin voz.

– Harry, te encuentras bien? – repitió preocupada.

Harry no sabía cómo actuar, que hacer, si era un sueño; en cierta forma; no quería despertar – Harry... – _"es ella!"_ pensó cuando sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

– no quieres verme? – preguntó con tono triste.

Harry sacudió su cabeza; como un perro al secarse; para despejar su mente – pasa... – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Recibió una mirada preocupada de su visitante y le dio paso para que entrara.

– qué pasa? – preguntó luego de estar callados por varios minutos, en la sala.

– verás... yo... creí que... que habías... que te había perdido para siempre... – le decía Harry notoriamente consternado, aunque no la veía a los ojos.

– porqué?... te dije que iba a regresar... – decía sin entender.

– pero... lo que pasó... el avión... cómo... – decía Harry sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

– qué tiene el avión? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido en señal de desentendimiento, pero su cara cambió completamente – el avión... – dijo con tono preocupado y casi sin voz – Harry, no tomé ese avión... quise hablarte... –

– pero... cómo no lo tomaste? – le preguntó Harry aún más desconcertado.

– verás... –

Flash back

– NO!!! – se quejó molesta cuando su maleta se abrió y toda su ropa salió de esta.

Se hincó rápidamente en el suelo y comenzó a guardar todo en la maleta – ya voy! – le dijo al chofer del taxi al ver la cara de molestia que tenía.

Lo guardó todo lo mejor que pudo porque sabía que no iba a cerrar bien la maleta si lo metía todo hecho bolas, después de casi 15 min. terminó de guardar todo, pero le llevó casi media hora cerrar la maleta, hasta que, desesperado, el chofer se acercó, cargó la maleta, abierta, y la echó al porta equipaje.

– gracias... – dijo Hermione un poco molesta al ver la actitud del chofer, pero al ver su reloj de pulsera se le quitó lo molesta, faltaba menos de media hora para que saliera su vuelo.

Se subió rápidamente al taxi y este se puso en marcha en cuanto cerró la puerta.

– por favor, no puede ir más rápido? – le preguntó Hermione al chofer con voz nerviosa viendo su reloj.

– No es mi culpa que se le haya hecho tarde... – dijo con voz gruñona el chofer.

– ni la mía! – contestó molesta Hermione.

– Gracias! – dijo con tono molesto cuando el chofer le aventó la maleta al suelo y se fue.

_"Genial!"_ pensó cuando, después de ver a ambos lados, no encontró ni un carrito para llevar su maleta. La cerró, sacando un poco de ropa y guardándosela en su bolso, la levantó y la arrastró por las llantitas.

– Espere!!!!! – gritó Hermione al ver que cerraban la puerta que llevaba al avión que debía abordar – nooooo!!! – gritó entre molesta y triste cuando cerraron la puerta sin siquiera verla.

_"Genial! Ahora que hago?..."_ dijo luego de intentar abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro _"genial!"_ repitió al ver que su maleta se había abierto de nuevo.

– le ayudo? – preguntó una de las aeromozas que pasaba por ahí.

– oh gracias... – dijo Hermione volteando a verla, desde el suelo, con una sonrisa.

– perdiste el avión?... – le preguntó la chica al ver la cara de Hermione, mientras guardaban de nuevo la ropa.

Hermione la volteó a ver justo cuando una lágrima caía por su mejilla – sí... llegué segundos antes de que cerraran la puerta... – dijo con tristeza.

– bueno, por lo menos tu puedes cambiar el boleto... no que a mi, lo más seguro es que me despidan... – le dijo la aeromoza con una sonrisa amable.

– porque lo dices? – le preguntó Hermione secándose las lágrimas que habían salido y que estaban apunto de salir.

– es la tercera vez que pierdo un vuelo... – decía con tono apenado.

– oh... que mal... gracias! – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie luego de que cerraron, por tercera vez, la maleta.

– no tienes nada que agradecer... – le dijo la chica sonriendo.

– disculpa... y dónde puedo cambiar mi boleto? – le preguntó Hermione.

– ven, te acompaño... – le dijo la azafata mientras agarraba la maleta y la arrastraba por las llantitas.

– gracias! – dijo Hermione caminando al lado de ella.

Después de estar discutiendo por casi una hora con uno de los gerentes, por fin logró cambiar su boleto para el vuelo que salía en dos horas más.

– muchas gracias, Jenny... – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

– no tienes nada que agradecer! – le dijo Jenny, la azafata, sonriendo – y a quién vas a ver a Londres? –

– pues soy de allá, pero voy a ver, principalmente a mi novio... bueno esposo... – dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

– me imagino que el papá de tu bebé, no? – le preguntó Jenny sonriendo mientras acariciaba la pancita de Hermione.

Hermione asintió – sí... el mismo... ya quiero verlo... – dijo con un suspiro.

– no te preocupes, pronto lo ve... – decía, pero se interrumpió al ver el alboroto que se estaba armando – qué pasa? – dijo viendo para todos lados.

– no sé... – dijo Hermione con tono preocupado.

**_"Les informamos que todos los vuelos de hoy se suspenden... les rogamos nos disculpen..."_**

– pero qué pasó? – dijo Jenny con tono preocupado volteando hacia todos lados – espérame aquí, voy a ver que pasa – le dijo a Hermione antes de comenzar a caminar y perderse entre toda la gente que había en el aeropuerto.

_"no se pueden cancelar!"_ pensó Hermione con tristeza. _"tengo que hablarle..."_ pensó antes de levantarse de la banca y caminar en busca de un teléfono, pero todos estaban ocupados, la mayoría hablaba con tono molesto diciendo que se habían cancelado todos los vuelos.

A Hermione no le quedó más que esperar a Jenny, para saber que era lo que pasaba.

Después de casi media hora, regresó Jenny con la cara pálida.

– qué tienes? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Jenny se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Hermione – el avión que perdimos... se estrelló media hora después de que había despegado... – dijo casi sin voz.

Hermione la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta – co-cómo? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

– el avión se estrelló... nos salvamos por un retraso... – decía Jenny aún sin creérsela.

Fin del Flash Back 


	16. Quiero Estar Contigo, ¡Qué Lo Sepan Todo...

**Hello again!!! Bueno, espero no haberme tardado mucho... he estado algo ocupada tomando unas fotos y creo que seguiré estando ocupada, pero no se preocupen, en cualquier ratito que tenga, vengo y les pongo otro capítulo! ;)**

**Por favor, no se desesperen... y un millón de gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Espero seguir siendo de su agrado :p**

**Cáp. 16 ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, QUE LO SEPAN TODOS!**

– eso fue lo que pasó... – le dijo Hermione cuando le terminó de explicar a Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo observaba la alfombra de su sala como esperando encontrar una respuesta a todo eso.

– y después de que solucionaron todo, se reanudaron los vuelos y tomé el primero que salía a Londres... tenía mucho miedo, pero quería verte... – decía Hermione con sinceridad, pero Harry no se atrevía a decir nada – llegué en la madrugada, no te busqué porque no quería molestarte... sólo te hablé una vez antes de salir del aeropuerto, pero no contestaste... – decía con tono de "por favor di algo" pero Harry aún estaba en una especie de shock – mis papás se enteraron también del accidente, se preocuparon mucho y por lo mismo ni cuenta se dieron de que estaba embarazada... hasta media hora después de estar tranquilamente en mi casa... mi mamá lo notó, pero no me regañaron... creo que hasta se alegraron de que él también estuviera bien... – dijo tocándose su vientre. Observó a Harry con consternación, pero él seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso – Harry, por favor dime algo... – le dijo con tono suplicante.

Pero igual, Harry no dijo nada. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Harry la volteó a ver y la abrazó.

– Herm... creí que te había perdido!!... pensé que jamás te volvería a tener a mi lado... – decía respirando con dificultad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – pensé que los había perdido a ambos... sentí que moría... –

– Harry!... – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz – no digas eso... aquí estoy... siempre voy a estar a tu lado!... jamás te dejaría solo... – decía mientras corrían varias lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– no puedo vivir lejos de ti!... no soy nada sin ti... – le decía Harry también llorando.

– te amo! – dijo Hermione separándose un poco de él.

– no nos volveremos a separar... jamás! – decía Harry mientras la besaba en la mejilla derecha y detrás de la oreja mientras la volvía a abrazar.

– no, mi vida... jamás... – dijo Hermione separándose completamente de Harry con la cabeza agachada, se sentía mal por haber hecho pasar a Harry por eso.

– hermosa... te amo... – dijo levantando con suavidad su rostro por la barbilla y la besó. De nuevo pudo sentir esos labios dulces que pensó jamás volvería a besar. Por fin podía tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, jamás la dejaría.

Un sonido fuerte los hizo separarse, era el timbre de la puerta. Harry no se movió, no quería ver a nadie, sólo quería estar con Hermione.

– Harry!!! Estas aquí?!? – se escuchó la voz de Ron – la puerta estaba abier... – gritaba, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry con su acompañante.

– Hola, Ronnie... – le dijo Hermione con voz un poco apenada, supuso que él también había pensado que ella había muerto.

– pero... – decía Ron sin entender.

– pasa... ahora te cuento... – le dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Ron entró un poco desconfiado y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos. Hermione comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, al igual que a Harry.

– vaya... si no estuvieras aquí, no me lo creería – decía Ron con tono sorprendido luego de que Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado.

Hermione le sonrió – pues créelo! – le dijo como advertencia, pero en broma.

– sí que lo creo, y mas luego de ver esa panzota! – dijo Ron en broma.

Harry y Hermione rieron junto con él.

– jamás pensé llegarte a ver así... vaya, los tres juntos de nuevo! – dijo Ron – oye... entonces sí fuiste al partido? – preguntó luego de estar callados unos minutos.

Hermione lo volteó a ver y asintió – pensé que talvez ahí podía hablar por fin con Harry, pero me fue imposible... la gente no te dejaba en paz y mis papás estaban histéricos por que regresara a la casa... – decía Hermione mas bien hablando con Harry.

– y cuanto tienes de embarazo? – preguntó Ron sonriendo.

– ocho meses y medio... estoy que exploto! – dijo Hermione en broma.

– yo te veo igual de hermosa que siempre! – dijo Harry sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

Y la chica le sonrió y le dio un beso.

– bueno, creo que ahora sí podremos hacer la comida que quedó pendiente... bueno, yo me tengo que ir... dejé sola a Sophie... – dijo Ron sonriendo.

– oh claro! Nos vemos mañana?... – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron asintió – sí... cuídense! – dijo como despedida y salió de la casa.

– creo que yo también me tengo que ir... – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

– pero porque?... pensé que... que te ibas a venir a vivir conmigo... – dijo Harry con seriedad.

– a mi me encantaría, pero tengo que hablar con mis papás... –

– mmm... esta bien... te llevo... también quiero hablar con ellos... – le dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida – vas a hablar con mis papás?... para qué? –

– pues para que sepan que quiero estar con mi esposa! – dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso en los labios – no quiero separarme de ti... quiero estar contigo y compartir cada momento de tu vida y de lo que queda de tu embarazo... –

Hermione sonrió – yo también quiero estar contigo... –

– pues entonces vamos! – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se levantaba del sillón y le extendía una mano a Hermione para que se levantara, y así lo hizo.

Salieron de la casa de Harry tomados de la mano y se dirigieron al carro de Harry. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de este, Harry le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Hermione y antes de que entrara, le dio un beso en los labios, y después se subió.

Después de media hora, Harry ya estaba estacionando su coche enfrente de la casa de Hermione. Se bajó de este y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Hermione.

– _bébé_!... que bueno que ya llegaste! – le dijo su mamá luego de abrirles la puerta, aún no se daba cuenta que Harry estaba ahí.

– ya mamá, sólo salí un par de horas... – dijo Hermione un poco apenada separándose de su mamá.

– y a dónd... – decía pero se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de Harry – vaya Harry, tenía tanto que no te veía... –

– sólo dos meses señora Granger... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– oh, bien... pasen... – dijo Jacquie dándoles paso.

Harry pasó detrás de Hermione, quien lo guió hasta la sala.

– y qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó Jacquie a Harry después de haberles servido algo de tomar.

– pues... le voy a ser sincero... su hija... Hermione es por quien estoy aquí... – decía Harry un poco sonrojado – la verdad es que quisiera hablar con su esposo también... – dijo intentando ocultar sus nervios.

– oh, bien... ahora le hablo... – dijo Jacquie antes de salir de la sala.

– vamos, no te preocupes... estoy contigo, esta bien? – le dijo Hermione acariciando la mano de Harry y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry asintió, sonriendo débilmente – sí... – fue lo único que dijo.

– vaya! Sabía que te conocía de algún lado! – dijo Ben cuando entró a la sala – cuando viniste a preguntar por Hermione antes de que se fuera a Francia no lograba identificarte, pero claro! Eres Harry! –

– ehm... sí señor... – dijo Harry sin saber si sonreír por lo que acababa de decir Ben o temblar de los nervios.

– y bien... a qué viniste ahora? – le dijo con tono molesto Ben.

Harry tragó saliva preocupado – pues yo... yo quiero estar con Hermione... quiero hacerme responsable de mi hijo... quiero vivir con mi esposa... – dijo temiendo decir algo malo o algo que causara el enojo del señor Granger.

– oh vaya... quieres estar con tu esposa! – dijo con cierto tono incrédulo.

– s-sí... quiero estar con ella... si n... – decía nervioso, pero Ben lo interrumpió.

– sí claro! Quieres estar con ella! Después de cuanto tiempo?! Nueve meses?!?! Ya que pasó ella sola por su embarazo?? Ya que tuvo que afrontar las consecuencias de sus irresponsabilidades sola!?! – decía enojado

Harry negó – no... y-yo… sí estuve con ella un tiempo... su esposa lo sabe... vine para saber dónde vivía en Francia... quería estar con ella... – decía Harry nervioso. Hermione estaba callada, sólo tomaba la mano de Harry con fuerza en señal de apoyo.

– oh sí, un tiempo, muy reconfortante!... y el tiempo que no estuviste con ella... el tiempo que mi hija pasó encerrada en su cuarto con los ánimos por los suelos, cómo lo vas a arreglar?! – decía mientras se acomodaba una y otra vez sus gafas.

– yo... sé que.. que hice mal al haberla dejado sola al principio... pero... yo... estaba confundido... no sabía lo que realmente sentía por ella... no quería darme cuenta de que la amaba... – decía atemorizado por el enojo de Ben.

– papá... yo también lo estuve evitando... no fue sólo su culpa... él no sabía de mi embarazo... lo supo hasta que fue a Francia... y no dudó ni un momento en hacerse cargo... me acompañó a mis citas con el ginecólogo... compró casi todo o todo lo que podría necesitar el bebé... – decía Hermione molesta por la actitud de su papá.

– oh bien... sólo quería saber porqué venía hasta ahora... – dijo Ben sonriendo.

– papá! – dijo enojada Hermione al darse cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando.

Harry respiró aliviado.

– bueno, sólo quería comprobar que no se iba a echar para atrás... – dijo entre risas Ben.

– claro que no, señor... insistiría hasta que aceptara! – dijo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente.

– bien muchacho... pero no me digas señor, dime Ben... ya eres parte de la familia, no? – dijo Ben sonriendo ampliamente mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Harry.

– ya déjalo, papá... – lo regaño Hermione, quien aún tomaba la mano de Harry.

– bien, mejor vayamos a cenar, les parece? – dijo Jacquie sonriendo.

Ben y Hermione asintieron y Harry sólo se limitó a seguirlos.

– excelente partido el de hoy! – felicitó Ben a Harry mientras cenaban.

– gracias... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– bueno, no fui al partido, pero según lo que me dijo Hermione hiciste un gran desempeño... –

– gracias... sólo espero que vaya-s al próximo partido... pediré boletos para los tres! – les dijo Harry sonriendo.

– oh gracias Harry, pero no gastes tu dinero en nosotros... – dijo agradecida Jacquie.

Harry sonrió – no se-te preocupes, Jacquie, nos los regalan por ser parte del equipo! –

– oh bien... entonces ahí estaremos! – dijo Ben con una amplia sonrisa – Hermione me ha explicado muy bien sobre este juego y creo que ha de ser muy emocionante! –

– sí que lo es, papá... sabes que a mi casi no me gustan los deportes, pero este es diferente – decía Hermione sonriendo.

– claro! Porque Harry lo practica! – le dijo su mamá en broma.

– mamá! – se quejó Hermione un poco ruborizada. Harry sonrió por la reacción de Hermione y le besó la mano.

– espero que la trates como se merece, eh! – le advirtió Ben sonriendo.

– así lo haré!... la trataré como mi reina! – dijo Harry sonriendo y viendo a los ojos a Hermione, que se ruborizó notoriamente.

– y me imagino que quieren vivir juntos... – dijo Ben dejando de sonreír. Después de todo, se iba su pequeña.

Harry asintió – nos gustaría... después de todo, estamos casados y... y vamos a tener un hijo... – decía un poco nervioso.

– mm... esta bien.. lo acepto... solo unas condiciones... – le dijo con tono serio Ben.

– las que sean! – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– que pase esta noche aquí... que nos visiten por lo menos cada fin de semana y que nos avisen inmediatamente cuando nazca el pequeño! – le dijo sonriendo.

Harry asintió – vendremos cada fin de semana, y serán los primero en enterarse cuando vaya a nacer nuestro bebé... –

– bien... – dijo Ben conforme.

Siguieron cenando, mientras platicaban de distintas cosas hasta que terminaron.

– muchas gracias, Jacquie... gracias, Ben... hasta mañana! – se despidió Harry antes de salir del comedor, tomado de la mano de Hermione.

– desearía que te pudieras quedar otro rato... – decía Hermione al pie de la puerta que daba a la calle.

– me encantaría quedarme... pero mañana tengo entrenamiento en la mañana... – decía Harry abrazando a Hermione por la cintura. Estaba un escalón más abajo que ella, y así, apenas; Hermione; lograba estar de la estatura de Harry.

– lo sé... pero te voy a ver mañana, verdad? – dijo Hermione con voz de niña chiquita.

Harry sonrió – aquí estaré en cuanto termine el entrenamiento! – dijo antes de dale un beso en los labios.

– te estaré esperando... – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, luego de separarse de Harry.

– nos vemos mañana... te amo... –dijo como despedida y le dio otro beso en los labios.

– yo también... – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras lo veía caminar hacia su coche.

Harry regresó a su casa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No podía evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Había recuperado a su esposa, iba a vivir con ella, y pronto iba a ser papá.

Esa fue la noche más tranquila que había tenido en mucho tiempo. De nuevo había soñado con Hermione, pero ahora era en un momento lindo. Dónde, de alguna forma, estaban él, Hermione y un recién nacido en brazos de Hermione. Vivían en su casa, estaban en una comida junto con Ron, Sophie y los papás de Hermione. Era el mejor momento de su vida.

Se levantó con una amplia sonrisa, dispuesto a ir a entrenar para poder ver lo más pronto posible a Hermione, deseaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Quería abrazarla, besarla, sentirla a su lado.

_"vamos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo! No te desesperes!"_ pensaba mientras manejaba camino al estadio de Quidditch.

Entrenó como nunca, se sentía el mismo Harry de antes, con más energía y alegría que nunca.

– Harry! – lo llamó Alan antes de que entrara a las duchas.

Harry lo volteó a ver sonriente – qué pasó? – dijo con tono alegre.

– nada, sólo quería felicitarte! Hoy hiciste un actuación de admirar... y no digamos la de ayer! – decía Alan también sonriendo.

– gracias!... – decía Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– y a qué se debe tanta felicidad? – le preguntó Alan con curiosidad – seguro conociste a una chica linda, eh! – decía con tono pícaro.

Harry sonrió aún más – no la conocí... ya la conocía... es la chica más hermosa que jamás pueda llegar a conocer... –

– vaya! Creo que te ha pegado el amor, eh! – decía Alan entre burla y felicidad – y quien es la afortunada? –

– ya lo debes de saber!... – dijo Harry dejándolo con la duda. Se metió a los vestidores de caballeros dispuesto a ducharse. Dejando a un Alan muy intrigado.

– ey! Seguro es la tal Lucy que te presentó Chris, eh!? – le preguntó Alan mientras Harry se metía a las duchas.

Harry negó – no... ella no tiene comparación – decía Harry mientras se duchaba.

– mmm... entonces es la chica rubia que te presentó Christina hace tiempo!? –

Harry volvió a negar – vamos Alan, no puedes ser tan despistado! – decía sin dejar de sonreír.

Alan se rascó la cabeza en señal de estar pensando y luego tronó los dedos como si una idea le acabara de llegar a la mente – la chica premio anual, no?... cómo se llama??... cómo se llama?... – se repetía una y otra vez sin lograr recordarlo.

– es ella... Hermione Granger!! – dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

– vaya!... jamás me imaginé que el chico más popular de todo Londres, se fuera a enamorar de la chica ratón de biblioteca! – dijo con tono burlón Peterson, el guardián del equipo – aunque hay que aceptarlo, tiene un cuerpo que... ay no... me hace pensar cosas malas – decía con tono lujurioso.

– cállate! Ella no es así!... no tienes idea de cómo es... – decía Harry con el ceño fruncido.

– si claro!... seguro ni te has acostado con ella! – decía en burla Peterson, pero en broma.

Harry soltó senda carcajada que les borró la sonrisa del rostro a Peterson y Alan.

– y ahora de que te ríes? – preguntó Alan un poco arisco.

Harry lo meditó un poco _"creo que es mejor que lo sepan... después de todo, es verdad!"_ pensaba – bien... pues verán... ella y yo... pues... estamos casados... – dijo sonriendo.

Hubo silencio total, que sólo era interrumpido por el chorro de agua que corría de la regadera.

– vamos! Despierten! – les dijo Harry dando unos aplausos para ver si así reaccionaban.

– lo siento... – se disculpó Peterson – si me hubieras dicho desde el principio que era tu esposa, jamás habría hablado así de ella – decía un poco sonrojado.

Harry rió – no te preocupes... sólo tendrás que respetarla de ahora en adelante, eh! – dijo fingiendo tono molesto.

– pues felicidades, Harry! aunque ni creas que te perdono que no nos hayas invitado, eh! – le dijo con tono molesto Alan.

– lo siento de verdad... pero fue algo muy intimo... – dijo Harry sonriendo _"realmente íntimo!"_ pensó al recordar la forma en que se habían casado.

Terminó de bañarse y después de arreglarse se dispuso a irse a casa de Hermione.

_"bueno, se tenían que enterar de alguna forma, no?"_ pensaba mientras iba camino a casa de Hermione _"Es mejor que lo sepan por mi que por otros medios"_.


	17. Una Corta Velada

**Me tardé mucho??? ::blush:: sé que siempre les vengo con el mismo cuento, verdad, pero no es más que la verdad, los maestros no me dejan en paz, parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para llenarnos de trabajos... el de Fotografía cada semana nos pide más tomas, la de redacción un trabajo por semana, la de comunicaciones exposiciones al por mayor, inglés, workbook contestado y más exposiciones, el de informática, proyectos... quieren mas? Jajajaja.... pero ahora sí, en cuanto me libre de alguna materia, les traigo otro capítulo :D**

**Por cierto! Lean los Fics de Ariel, les puedo asegurar que están genial!!! **

**Cáp. 17 UNA CORTA VELADA**

– Buenas tardes, Jacquie! – saludó Harry a su suegra cuando esta le abrió la puerta.

– todavía días, Harry! – le dijo Jacquie sonriendo.

– oh, lo siento... – se disculpó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Jacquie sonrió – pasa... – dijo amablemente mientras le daba lugar para que entrara.

– gracias... – dijo Harry mientras entraba y se dirigieron a la sala.

– ahora le hablo a Hermione... – le dijo Jacquie luego de haberle llevado un refresco a Harry.

– gracias! – dijo Harry sonriendo y luego le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

No esperó ni un minuto cuando...

– lo siento Harry... olvidé por completo que había salido con su papá... – decía Jacquie apenada.

– oh bien... y van a tardar mucho? – preguntó Harry un poco decepcionado.

– no creo, salieron hace una hora... Hermione no quería salir, pero su papá le insistió... creo que le preocupa que va a ser abuelo y quiere disfrutar de su nena por última ocasión – decía Jacquie sonriendo.

Harry iba a decir algo cuando escuchó una risa muy familiar para él.

– parece que ya llegaron... – le confirmó Jacquie sonriendo.

Ambos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada de la sala y en menos de lo que pensaban, Hermione y Ben estaban parados frente a ellos. Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, como si ninguno se esperara que el otro estuviera ahí.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y se dirigió a su esposo – Harry!!! – dijo con un gritito antes de abrazarlo.

– cómo estas? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo antes de darle un beso, corto, en los labios.

– bien, y tú? – dijo Hermione luego de separarse.

– contigo a mi lado, no podría estar mejor! – le decía Harry en voz baja.

– bueno, creo que nosotros los dejamos! – dijo Jacquie sonriendo mientras se llevaba a su marido del brazo.

Harry y Hermione los observaron alejarse.

– y que tal te fue hoy? – le preguntó Hermione sonriente.

– muy bien... por cierto... antes de que lo leas en un artículo del _Profeta_, los chicos del equipo ya saben que estamos casados... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione abrió notoriamente los ojos haciendo denotar su asombro – no importa que lo sepan?... no dañaría tu imagen? – le preguntaba entre preocupada y asombrada.

Harry sonrió – no... lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso al principio... si hubiera aceptado desde un principio que te amaba, yo mismo habría mandado una foto de nosotros dos juntos y el artículo dónde dijera que nos casamos y que te amo!! – decía Harry sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió ruborizada – yo también te amo! – dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

– eghm... – se aclaró la garganta Ben.

Harry y Hermione se separaron, ambos completamente rojos.

– perdón, papá... – se disculpó Hermione.

– dice tu mamá que si quieren algo... – dijo con tono molesto.

Harry lo observó nervioso

– así estamos bien... gracias, papá... – decía Hermione tomando la mano de Harry.

– bien... – dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de salir de la sala.

Hermione volteó hacia Harry, quien se desplomó en el sillón – no te preocupes... es sólo que... aún le cuesta aceptar que me voy... – decía Hermione sonriendo.

– me odia... – dijo Harry con tono preocupado.

Hermione negó sonriendo – claro que no... es sólo eso... ya se le pasará –

– eso espero... – dijo Harry mientras se reincorporaba – no me gustaría estar mal con tu papá... – decía mientras tomaba ambas manos de Hermione y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione sonrió – no te preocupes... voy a hablar con él... – le dijo con calma – me esperas?... voy a arreglar mis cosas... – decía con una amplia sonrisa luego de estar callados, únicamente abrazados, por varios minutos – te diría que me acompañaras, pero dudo mucho que eso le agrade a mi papá.

– sí, no te preocupes... yo no me muevo de aquí! – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón. Cómo amaba la sonrisa de Harry, no entendía cómo no se había fijado en su sonrisa desde antes, siempre le pareció un chico guapo, muy buen amigo, pero sólo eso, buen amigo. Y ahora lo veía tan diferente, para ella era el único hombre. Talvez sólo era un sentimiento que no quería aceptar por temor a perder su amistad, pero ahora no lo podía negar, lo amaba.

Harry la observó salir de la sala. Después de unos minutos de estarla esperando, alguien entró a la sala.

– Harry... – dijo Ben dando a entender que no le agradaba verlo ahí.

– ehm... hola, Ben... – dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

Ben se acomodó lo lentes – no me llames así! – le dijo con tono molesto.

– pero si usted... – decía Harry, pero Ben lo interrumpió.

– sí, yo te dije ayer que me podías llamar así, pero he leído algunas revistas que hablan sobre ti... y no hay una sola dónde no salgas con una chica diferente! –

Harry se alejó discretamente de Ben, ya que parecía que se le iba a ir encima en cualquier momento.

– pero yo... – intentaba explicarse Harry, pero Ben lo interrumpió de nuevo.

– y créeme, no me importaría que anduvieras con veinte a la vez, pero ahora estas con mi hija! Y no pienso permitir que la engañes!!! Si le llegas a hacer daño te mato! – decía acomodándose una y otra vez sus gafas.

– yo no pienso engañarla!! No sé quien se cree que soy, pero yo amo realmente a su hija y jamás la dañaría de esa forma!!! – decía Harry molesto.

– mira, podrás decir que la amas, pero conozco a los de tu tipo y a la primera oportunidad se largan con otra! –

– se equivoca conmigo! Si fuera así ya habría dejado a Hermione!! cómo usted dice, anduve con una chica diferente cada día, pero so... – decía cada vez más molesto pero lo volvió a interrumpir Ben.

– haz de tu vida lo que quieras, pero no metas a mi hija en ella!! Sé que sólo la vas a hacer sufrir!! – decía Ben clavándole su dedo índice a Harry en el pecho.

**_:: – HARRY!! – :: _**se escuchó que gritó Hermione desde arriba.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos momentos.

**_:: – Harry, podrías subir!!! – ::_** se volvió a escuchar la voz de Hermione.

Harry ignoró la mirada de Ben y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala.

– qué pasó, Herm? – preguntó Harry, una vez que estuvo en la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, intentando sonar tranquilo.

– pasa... – dijo Hermione con calma – los escuché... – dijo luego de cerrar la puerta.

– Hermione, quiero que sepas que jamás te sería infiel... yo te amo! – decía Harry preocupado por lo que pensara Hermione respecto a lo que había escuchado.

– pero... – iba a hablar Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– sé que salí con muchas chicas aún cuando ya estaba casado contigo, pero sólo lo hacía porque no me quería dar cuenta de que te amaba... de que te amo... y creía que así te iba a olvidar... que te iba a sacar de mi mente... pero nunca lo logré... aunque saliera con veinte chicas diferentes, a todas terminaba llamándolas por tu nombre... cuando cerraba lo ojos, sólo podía verte a ti... Hermione, de verdad te amo y jamás te dejaría por ninguna chica – explicó con rapidez Harry.

Hermione sonrió – no tenías que decirme todo esto... Harry, yo te creo... jamás dudaría de ti... y también te amo... – decía mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó.

– lamento que mi papá te dijera todas esas cosas... conmigo tuvo la misma conversación... no sé si es porque no quiere aceptar que ya crecí o porque es un egoísta y no me quiere dejar vivir mi vida... – decía Hermione un poco molesta.

– no te preocupes, Herm, estoy seguro que se le pasará... haré todo lo posible por ganarme su confianza... – decía Harry sonriendo, pero su gesto cambió al ver en el rostro de Hermione una expresión de dolor – te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Hermione respiró para relajarse – sí... estoy bien, no te preocupes... – dijo calmada.

– segura?... si quieres vamos a ver a un doctor... – le dijo Harry con tono preocupado.

Hermione negó – no te preocupes... estoy bien, de verdad... nos vamos? – dijo sonriendo.

Harry la observó como dudando.

– de verdad, me encuentro bien... – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

– esta bien... vamos... – dijo Harry un poco inconforme mientras recogía las maletas de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y tomó a Harry de la mano.

– cuídate mucho, _bébé_... espero que nos vengas a ver pronto! – le decía Jacquie antes de que se subieran al carro de Harry.

Hermione negó – perdón, mamá... pero no pienso venir hasta que mi papá cambie su actitud hacia Harry... – dijo con seriedad.

– mm... esta bien... – dijo Jacquie muy poco conforme – cuídala mucho, Harry! – le pidió.

Harry asintió – no se preocupe por eso... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– no dudo que te vas a hacer cargo de todo como se debe! – le dijo Jacquie sonriendo.

– claro... ni a su hija ni a su nieto les faltará nada! – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– bien... creo que mejor los dejo ir... si no aquí nos va a llegar la noche... cuídate mucho... cualquier cosa me hablan, esta bien? –

Harry y Hermione asintieron – adiós... – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su mamá – espero verte pronto... – dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de ella.

– yo también, cuídate! – dijo Jacquie mientras Hermione se subía al carro de Harry.

Hermione asintió sonriendo.

– adiós, Jacquie... – dijo Harry también sonriendo.

– adiós... avísanos sobre cualquier cosa, esta bien? – le pidió Jacquie mientras le brindaba un abrazo.

– no te preocupes... – dijo Harry antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su carro – lista? – le preguntó a Hermione luego que se subió a su coche.

Hermione asintió sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry manejó hacia su casa, ambos iban en silencio pero sonriendo, tomados de la mano.

– bien... estas apunto de entrar a la que será tu casa desde ahora... – dijo Harry sonriendo, antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, Hermione asintió sonriendo – pero antes debes cerrar los ojos... – dijo parándose frente a ella.

Hermione sonrió – para qué?... – preguntó inquisitivamente.

Harry sonrió – sólo ciérralos... – dijo pasando con suavidad su mano sobre los ojos de Hermione, haciendo que los cerrara.

– esta bien... – dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que denotaba curiosidad.

Harry la guió hacia la entrada de su casa luego de abrir la puerta.

– espera aquí... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– qué haces?... – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

– shhh... no seas curiosa, sólo espera... – decía Harry sonriendo – bien... ahora puedes abrir tus ojos... – dijo luego de varios segundos.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, jamás se habría esperado algo así de Harry.

Frente a ella había un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas que se dividía en dos, uno guiaba hacia las escaleras y el otro hacia un salón que no alcanzaba a ver bien Hermione. Ambos caminos eran iluminados por velas que flotaban a la altura de Harry.

– Harry... – fue lo único que atinó a decir por el asombro.

– no digas nada... ven... – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras tomaba ambas manos de Hermione y la guiaba por el camino que dirigía a la puerta.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar por Harry.

Entraron a una habitación pequeña; el estudio. Estaba adornada con velas flotantes, pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas y una música lenta y romántica que llenaba el lugar de una forma tan sutil que hacía que Hermione se derritiera.

– Harry... no debiste hacer todo esto... – decía Hermione sin poderse creer aún lo que estaba viendo.

– claro que debí... no seré un romántico todo el tiempo, pero en ocasiones especiales como esta... vale la pena serlo... – decía Harry sonriendo – me concedes esta pieza... – le pidió sonriendo mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Hermione asintió al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Harry.

– Harry... reconoces esta canción?... – preguntó Hermione mientras bailaban.

Harry sonrió – creí que no la ibas a recordar... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – estuve pensando... creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti... pero nunca quise aceptarlo... no sé si por temor a perder tu amistad o porque te conocía desde que éramos unos niños... pero me he dado cuenta que me enamoré de ti en sexto... cuando bailamos esta canción en el baile de Halloween... – le decía Harry al oído en voz baja – tenerte entre mis brazos... sentirte tan cerca de mi... sentir tu aroma... me dejaste hipnotizado en ese momento... pero yo mismo me hice creer que no era nada... que era sólo amistad lo que sentía por ti... –

– Harry... – dijo Hermione separándose un poco de él.

– shhh... – la detuvo Harry poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios – recuerdas el baile de graduación de séptimo? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco – sólo recuerdo el principio... – dijo apenada – pero dime... qué pasó ese día? –

Harry sonrió – esta bien... mientras bailábamos... te dije que me gustabas... ambos estábamos pasados de copas. Te dije que me gustabas desde sexto pero que no quería perder tu amistad... – le decía Harry con seriedad.

Hermione se asombró por la declaración de Harry, ella no recordaba casi nada de lo de ese día – y yo... qué te dije? –

Harry sonrió – que tu también me querías mucho y que creías que era un chico guapo, pero que no te interesaba andar conmigo... – dijo con calma.

Hermione se ruborizó notoriamente – perdón... – dijo apenada.

Harry negó – no te preocupes... yo... pues no me afectó mucho... después de todo, pensé que te había dicho eso porque estaba borracho... pero después de lo que pasó en la boda de Ginny, me di cuenta que sólo así, borracho, podía aceptar lo que sentía por ti... sólo así pude aceptar que te amaba y pedirte que te casaras conmigo... – decía con seriedad.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar lo último que había dicho Harry – entonces... recuerdas lo que pasó... lo recuerdas? – preguntó inquisitivamente.

Harry asintió – sólo algunas partes... recuerdo lo que nos contó Ron... recuerdo que cuando salimos de la fiesta te pedí que me acompañaras a ponerle gasolina al coche... – decía un poco apenado por no haberle contado desde el principio.

– y?... – preguntó Hermione con interés.

– cuando esperábamos a que se cargara... te besé... no podía resistirlo... después de siete años... tenía que hacerlo... perdón... – dijo apenado Harry.

– pero porque?... te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? – preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Harry.

– no... no me arrepiento de ese beso... me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes... de haberte ocultado que te amaba... que te he amado desde los 16... – le decía con sinceridad, mientras tomaba ambas manos de Hermione, pero; al igual que en casa de Hermione; Harry se mostró preocupado – estas bien?... – preguntó al ver una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Hermione.

Hermione asintió – sí, no te preocupes... es sólo... –

– vamos Herm, estas así desde que estábamos en tu casa... estas segura que estas bien? – le preguntó con tono preocupado.

Hermione quiso asentir pero un dolor mas fuerte hizo que se doblara, que de no ser por Harry, hubiera caído al piso.

– Herm...!!! – dijo Harry preocupado mientras la levantaba. Hermione se había desmayado.


	18. Son Dos

**Me tardé mucho??? :: blush :: espero que no, ahora sí hice mi máximo esfuerzo porque esta semana estuve OCUPADA (así con letras mayúsculas), casi no salí... pero de la calle :p... si no era la escuela, eran conciertos :D... o de plano mi hermano que me corría del internet... pero bueno, lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí con un capítulo más!! :D**

**Disfrútenlo!!! Sorpresas??? Yo creo que una que otra! :D**

**Cáp. 18 SON DOS**

Harry se apresuró a llevar en brazos a Hermione hacía su coche. Y una vez que estuvieron en el coche lo puso en marcha hacia el hospital mas cercano.

Era un hospital muggle, pero eso no le importaba mucho a Harry, lo que le importaba era que Hermione estuviera bien, Hermione y su hijo.

– Un doctor por favor!!! – entró al hospital gritando, con Hermione en brazos – señorita, por favor!! – decía suplicante Harry a una enfermera que acababa de pasar a su lado.

La enfermera lo volteó a ver preocupada y se apresuró a llevarle una silla de ruedas que era lo que tenía mas cerca.

– qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó la enfermera mientras caminaban por un amplio pasillo.

– estábamos en mi casa y de pronto se desmayó... pero ya había tenido unos dolores... no sé en dónde ni de qué... no me lo quiso decir... – explicaba Harry preocupado mientras caminaba al lado de la enfermera.

– cuantos meses tiene de embarazo? – preguntó mientras entraban a una sala; resplandecía por lo blanca que estaba, todos los instrumentos que ahí habían estaban muy limpios, al igual que los pisos y las paredes.

– tiene... no sé exactamente... – dijo Harry apenado – pero a qué estamos? – preguntó.

La enfermera lo volteó a ver extrañada y dijo – 5 de agosto... –

– tiene casi los nueve meses... – dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a la enfermera a acostar a Hermione en una camilla.

– Doctor Mebarak... se solicita en la sala de expulsión! – decía la enfermera hacia una bocina que estaba en la pared – señor?... – dijo refiriéndose ahora a Harry.

– Potter... – dijo Harry desviando un poco la mirada de Hermione hacia la enfermera, pero inmediatamente la volvió hacia Hermione.

– señor Potter... le pediría que saliera un poco... vamos a desinfectar el lugar... si quiere entrar pídale a una de las enfermeras un traje esterilizado... –

Harry la observaba nervioso – pero... ella... esta bien... – decía con nerviosismo.

– No sabemos... ahora lo primordial es que despierte... por favor... salga... – le pidió la enfermera.

Harry no tuvo mas que salirse. Tenía mil pensamientos en la cabeza. Hermione, internada, en su primera noche con él ya había ido a parar al hospital. Ahora sí su papá lo iba a matar, aunque no le importara mucho lo que le hicieran, con tal de que Hermione estuviera bien.

Aún dudándolo un poco, sea cercó a los teléfonos públicos.

– bueno? – escuchó una voz femenina.

– bueno?... señora Granger? – preguntó Harry entre tímido y nervioso.

– Harry?... qué pasa? – preguntó un poco preocupada Jacquie – es Hermione?... Harry!! Es Hermione??.... le pasó algo?! – preguntaba desesperada ya que Harry no contestaba.

– señora Granger... no sé que tiene... estamos en el hospital del norte... – decía Harry preocupado.

– qué le pasó?!?! – preguntó alterada Jacquie.

– creo que es mejor que vengan... ella está estable... apenas la van a aten... – decía pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que habían colgado.

Después de unos segundos colgó el auricular pero inmediatamente lo volvió a descolgar y marcó a casa de su mejor amigo.

– bueno? – escuchó la voz animada de su amigo.

– Ron!... tienes que venir... Hermione esta en el hospital... – decía con tono preocupado.

– ya vas a ser papá?¡! – le preguntó Ron emocionado.

– no sé... Hermione se puso mal... se desmayó... – decía Harry con la voz entrecortada.

– qué?... Harry... no te preocupes... estará bien... ahora vamos para allá... en que hospital están? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

– en el del norte... – decía mientras se tallaba los ojos con una mano en señal de desesperación y preocupación.

– esta bien... vamos para allá... – dijo Ron y sin más colgó.

Harry se quedó parado, recargado a la pared, con expresión preocupada.

– Harry!! – escuchó una voz femenina que provenía del inicio del pasillo.

Harry volteó a su izquierda, y vio como se acercaban Ben y Jacquie corriendo a él, con expresiones preocupadas.

– que le pasó a mi niña! – le preguntó con tono molesto Ben, mientras lo tomaba por la camisa y lo arrinconaba más a la pared.

– Ben!... Harry no tiene la culpa de nada... déjalo! Aparte estamos en un hospital! No armes un escándalo aquí! – lo reprendía Jacquie.

Ben soltó a Harry, muy poco conforme y se separó de él – cómo esta Hermione?! – le preguntó con tono molesto.

– ella esta... la están atendiendo... creo que lo mejor es que vaya... – decía sin apartar la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

Ni Jacquie, ni Ben se negaron, sólo lo siguieron hasta la entrada a la sala de expulsión.

Harry se puso rápidamente el traje esterilizado mientras observaba con nerviosismo a Hermione, tendida en esa cama de hospital.

Entró, temblando de arriba abajo, a la sala quirúrgica. Había tres enfermeras y dos doctores. Harry no entendía porque tenía que haber tanta gente ahí. Observó a cada uno con detenimiento hasta que su mirada se posó en la de su esposa, se veía débil y pálida. Se acercó a ella con pasos apresurados.

– Herm... – la llamó intentando no sonar preocupado.

Hermione levantó la vista, Harry pudo ver en sus ojos dolor.

– doctor, cómo esta? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

– señor Potter... uno de los pequeños no se encuentra bien... necesitamos su autorización para practicarle una cesárea a su esposa! – decía el doctor con tono preocupado.

Harry lo observó sin entender – uno de los pequeños? – preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

El doctor asintió – sí... son dos... no lo sabía? – preguntó confundido.

Harry negó – pensamos que sólo era uno... –

El doctor suspiró – bien... va a dar la autorización –

Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba en riesgo la vida del uno de sus hijos, pero también la de Hermione. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

– Harry acepta... estaré bien... – le dijo Hermione asintiendo débilmente.

Harry la observó detenidamente – esta bien... – dijo casi sin voz.

– bien... Kyle por favor acompaña al señor Potter a llenar la forma... – le pidió el doctor a una de las enfermeras.

La enfermera asintió y guió a Harry hacia fuera de la sala.

– Harry, cómo esta?! – preguntó preocupada la señora Granger.

– quienes son? – preguntó la enfermera a Harry mientras se acercaban a ellos.

– los señores son sus papás, y el pelirrojo y la chica rubia son unos amigos... – explicó Harry sin muchos ánimos.

– no se preocupen, la señora Potter estará bien... también los pequeños... – les explicó la enfermera al pasar al lado de ellos.

– los pequeños?! – dijeron asombrados.

– luego les explico... – dijo Harry quien también pasó de largo, siguiendo a la enfermera.

Después de unos minutos de estar llenando unas formas regresó corriendo a la sala de expulsión.

Cuando entró estaban terminando de arreglar el equipo para hacer la cesárea.

– _bébé_... – dijo Harry con tono preocupado mientras se acercaba a Hermione; ya no llevaba puesta su ropa sino en su lugar llevaba una bata y le había recogido su cabello que hace unos minutos llevaba suelto, estaba cubierta de sudor, y tenía expresión de dolor.

– Hermosa... – dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

– Harry... ya sabes?... vamos a tener dos bebés... dos Harry! – decía sonriendo con debilidad.

– sí _bébé_... son dos... – decía Harry y aunque sonrió no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

– Harry... no te preocupes... vamos a estar bien... – decía sonriendo débilmente.

– tus papás están afuera... – le dijo Harry intentando no escucharse demasiado preocupado – también están Ron y Sophie... creo que le iban a hablar a Ginny y a Benny... – Benny era el esposo de Ginny, trabajaba en el ministerio en el departamento de regulación contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles junto con Ginny.

Hermione sonrió – me gustaría verlos... –

Harry iba a decir algo pero se calló al escuchar al doctor.

– Sr. Potter, vamos a comenzar la operación... quiere quedarse? – preguntó el doctor Mebarak.

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo, inmediatamente asintió, aunque no le agradaba nada estar dentro de un quirófano, no quería apartarse de Hermione.

– bien... – dijo el doctor, y sin más descubrió el vientre de Hermione.

– doctor... usted es latino, verdad? – preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos, no sabía si para relajarse o porque le incomodaba el silencio que se había formado.

El doctor la volteó a ver y sonrió – así es... soy de Colombia... –

Hermione sonrió.

– _bébé_, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry asombrado, ya que la operación ya había comenzado y Hermione estaba despierta.

Hermione asintió.

– no se preocupe Sr. Potter... su esposa esta bien... tiene anestesia local... – le explicó una de las enfermeras.

– oh... bien... – fue lo único que dijo Harry.

Harry observaba a las enfermeras que se movían de un lado a otro y a los doctores atender a Hermione con precisión y cuidado.

Pensaba en Hermione, en el momento en que se había enamorado de ella, sabía que su amor no había crecido de un día para otro. Recordó cómo se había sentido cuando bailó con ella esa noche.

_:: En retrospectiva ::_

– Herm... – la llamó Harry tímidamente luego de estar en silencio por casi una hora.

Hermione se había tenido una fuerte discusión con Ron desde el inicio del baile y no había hablado con nadie desde entonces, ni con su pareja, Harry.

Hermione lo volteó a ver, aún se veía un poco molesta.

– sólo esta canción... – le suplicó Harry.

Hermione sonrió, ya no estaba molesta, no con él – esta bien... – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Harry.

_Took my hand, touched my heart, held me close. You were always there, by my side, night and day, through it all, maybe come what may_

Harry tomó la mano de su acompañante, y al hacerlo, sintió algo que jamás había sentido, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sus manos a sudar, tenía una sensación en el estómago que jamás había sentido antes, y por primera vez, se sintió nervioso de estar con Hermione, de tenerla tan cerca.

_Swept away on a wave of emotion, overcaught in the eye of the storm, and whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine, believe that you're mine_

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y jamás se había percatado de lo que Hermione le hacía sentir. Nunca se había dado cuenta de su dulce aroma, de la calidez de su piel.

Tenerla tan cerca lo hacía temblar _"No Harry!! No pienses tonterías... sí, Hermione es muy linda, pero nada más!" _se reprendía mientras bailaba con Hermione.

Hermione estaba recargada en el pecho de Harry, lo rodeaba por el cuello y Harry tomaba su cintura con manos temblorosas.

_"pero porqué tiemblas?! Ya habías bailado con ella antes... ella te enseñó a bailar!... es tu amiga... sólo eso!" _se reprendía mientras intentaba controlarse.

_This love is unbreakable, It's unmistakable, and each time I look in your eyes I know why This love is untouchable. I feel that my heart just can't deny, each time I look in your eyes Oh baby, I know why this love is unbreakable_

– Herm… – la llamó Harry intentando hacer plática. Hermione sólo movió su cabeza indicándole que lo escuchaba – ya te encuentras mejor?... – le preguntó ya que, aparte de haberse peleado con Ron, un día antes había terminado con su novio; un chico de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso.

Hermione se separó de Harry – lo dices por lo de Adam? – Harry asintió – sí... creo... – dijo intentando no darle mucha importancia.

– oh bien... – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que aparte de que no sabía que más decir, Hermione se había vuelto a recargar en el hombro derecho de Harry.

_Shared the laughter, shared the tears. We both know, We'll go on from here_

_Cause together we are strong in my arms that's where you belong_

_I've been touched by the hands of an angel, I've been blessed by the power of love and whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine_

– qué pasa Harry? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo – estas temblando... te encuentras bien? Si quieres nos sentamos – dijo soltando el cuello de Harry.

Harry negó – no... yo estoy bien… no te preocupes... – dijo intentando no sonar nervioso.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo – estas seguro... porque si quieres nos sentamos... –

Harry asintió – estoy seguro... vamos, ya no te preocupes... – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Hermione.

– esta bien... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y se volvió a recargar en el hombro de Harry.

Su sonrisa, nunca se había percatado de lo linda que era, de todo lo que expresaba con ella, de la calidez que le brindaba al dedicarle una sonrisa.

_This love is unbreakable, It's unmistakable, and each time I look in your eyes I know why This love is untouchable. I feel that my heart just can't deny, each time I look in your eyes Oh baby, I know why this love is unbreakable_

Estaba hipnotizado, no quería separarse de Hermione, no quería que la canción terminara, quería estar unido a Hermione _"pero qué piensas?! Es sólo tu amiga... sólo eso, no quieres estar con ella... no de esta forma..."_ se reprendía a sí mismo mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

_This love is unbreakable ,through fire and flame, when all this over our love still remains_

_This love is unbreakable, It's unmistakable, and each time I look in your eyes I know why This love is untouchable. I feel that my heart just can't deny, each time I look in your eyes Oh baby, I know why this love is unbreakable_

_"debes entender Harry que ella es sólo tu amiga y nada más... todo lo que sientes por ella es amistad... eso es todo"_ le decía su cabeza, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa – Herm... – la volvió a llamar.

Hermione se separó de él – qué pasa? – preguntó con calma.

– yo... quisiera saber si... si tu... si quieres sa... – decía pero alguien lo interrumpió.

– Hermione, podemos hablar? – era Adam, el exnovio de Hermione.

Hermione lo volteó a ver sorprendida, lo quería mucho; era su primer novio; y quería volver con él – sí... – dijo pensando que le iba a pedir regresar con él.

Harry se quedó parado a mitad de la pista de baile _"es mejor así... ella lo quiere... y tu sólo la ves como tu mejor amiga" _le decía su cabeza.

_De regreso al presente _

Harry observó asustado a Hermione y luego a todos los doctores – qué pasa?!?! Qué tiene porque.... porque no respira!!! – preguntaba alarmado.

Harry fue empujado por una de las enfermeras. Observaba con nerviosismo todo lo que pasaban, todo lo que hacían los doctores por regresar a Hermione.

Uno de los doctores le daba respiración de boca a boca mientras una de las enfermeras le inyectaban algo. El sonido agudo y continuo lo ponía más nervioso.

Harry sentía que pasaba el tiempo y los doctores no conseguían nada, hasta que después de unos segundos, el sonido agudo se fue pausando.

Harry se acercó a dónde estaba Hermione – esta bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– sí... se está estabilizando – le dijo una de las enfermeras.

– y porqué está inconsciente? – preguntó sin dejar su tono preocupado.

– no te preocupes, no está inconsciente, le pusimos anestesia general... – le explicó otra de las enfermeras.

– necesito dos incubadoras! – dijo el doctor Mebarak.

– qué pasa!? – preguntó Harry preocupado por el tono del doctor.

– no te preocupes... a veces es necesario usar las incubadoras para los bebés... y tus pequeños lo van a necesitar... – le dijo el doctor intentando calmarlo.

– Qué son!? – preguntó Harry emocionado.

– un varón y una damita... – dijo una de las enfermeras.

Harry vio como los sacaban del vientre de Hermione y los llevaban hasta una mesilla que había en el fondo de la habitación.

Se acercó a las enfermeras que atendían a sus bebés – están bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– el doctor los va a checar en unos momentos... – fue lo único que dijeron.

Harry quería dividirse en dos y poder estar con sus hijos y con Hermione a la vez, pero no podía.

– Sr. Potter... – lo llamó el doctor Mebarak después de casi media hora.

Harry se acercó a él – qué pasa? – preguntó con preocupación, sabía que lo que le iba a decir no era ninguna buena noticia.

– su hija está muy delicada... tiene sus defensas bajas y respira con dificultad... es necesario que esté en una incubadora con un respirador... –

– pero se va a poner bien?! – interrumpió Harry al doctor.

El doctor asintió – sí... su hija es muy fuerte... a pesar de todo, cualquier otro niño en su estado habría nacido... pues... muerto... – le explicaba el doctor.

Harry se pasaba la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más, con preocupación – y mi hijo... cómo esta? –

– él está bien... en cuanto despierte su esposa se lo vamos a llevar para que le dé de comer – Harry asintió – en un momento vamos a llevar a su esposa a su habitación... una de las enfermeras le indicará cual es... –

– gracias... – fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry.

Salió del quirófano con los ánimos por los suelos, a pesar de sentirse feliz porque Hermione y su hijo estuvieran bien, no podía evitar preocuparse por su hija.

– Harry!! – chilló la mamá de Hermione mientras se acercaba a él con pasos apresurados.

– cómo está mi hija!?! – le preguntó con tono amenazador Ben.

– Harry, cómo está Hermione!? – le preguntó Ron con preocupación.

– Hermione esta bien... se complicaron un poco las cosas... pero ella... ya esta bien... en un momento me dicen en que habitación va a estar... – decía Harry sin ánimos.

– y mi nieto?! – preguntó Ben.

Harry sonrió débilmente – él, esta bien... – decía con voz débil.

– sabía que iba a ser varón!! – dijo con orgullo Ben.

– pero ella no... – dijo ignorando lo que decía su suegro.

– pero si nos acabas de decir que Hermione esta bien! – chilló Ginny. Harry no se había percatado de que estaba ahí.

– Hermione esta bien... pero mi hija no... – decía sin ánimos.

– no te entiendo Harry... acabas de decir que tuviste un hijo... y que estaba bien... – decía Ron con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo denotar estar confundido.

– Hermione tuvo cuates... tengo cuates... – decía Harry sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ninguno se esperaba eso.

– yo tampoco lo sabía... fue algo que nos sorprendió tanto a mi como a Hermione... su doctor jamás nos dijo eso... – les explicó Harry.

– y... qué es lo que tiene la pequeña? – preguntó Jacqueline preocupada.

– tiene las defensas bajas y respira con dificultad... el doctor dice que es muy fuerte, que cualquier otro bebé en sus condiciones habría nacido muerto... –

– pero se pondrá bien? – preguntó Sophie. Y Harry asintió.

Nadie dijo nada más. Poco a poco se fueron alejando de Harry hasta dejarlo solo, y minutos después una enfermera se acercó a él.

– Sr. Potter?... – no era ninguna de las enfermeras que habían estado con Hermione. Harry asintió – su esposa acaba de despertar y pregunta por usted... está en la habitación 643... en el sexto piso... – le indicó la enfermera.

Harry asintió y sin más se dirigió hacia el elevador.

– Harry! – dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

– bébé!... cómo estas? – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazó.

– ya te dijo el doctor?... – preguntó separándose de Harry.

– bébé, no te pongas así... – dijo Harry limpiando sus lágrimas.

– Harry, cómo quieres que no me ponga así! Nuestra hija esta mal!! – decía rompiendo en lágrimas.

– nena... el doctor me dijo que es una bebé muy fuerte... no te preocupes... – decía Harry abrazándola de nuevo.

– y ya te trajeron a... – decía Harry luego de estar en silencio por varios minutos pero se detuvo al escuchar que se abría la puerta.


	19. ¿Hart?

**Un Capítulo más!!! :D... no se pueden quejar, no me tardé tanto... y si me tardé más de lo que esperaba es por culpa de la página, no me dejaba dejar reviews ni agregar más capítulos!... pero ya estoy aquí con uno más!!! Espero que les guste!!**

**Ahora estoy súper contenta!! :D ya pasé mi primera materia del semestre!! Espero pasar todas las demás porque así tendré más vacaciones, lo que me dice que tendré más tiempo de escribir!!! :D :D :D**

**Cap 19 ¿HART?**

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una de las enfermeras, que llevaba en brazos a un pequeño.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente e intentó reincorporarse.

– señora, no haga muchos esfuerzos por favor... ahora la ayudo a acomodarse... – decía la enfermera mientras se acercaba a Harry – aquí tiene a su hijo... – le dijo a Harry sonriendo.

Este lo observó sorprendido – pero... – decía nervioso, no se atrevía a tomarlo en sus brazos, temía hacerle daño.

– nada de peros... vamos... es su hijo... no le va a pasar nada... sólo sostenga con cuidado su cabecita... – le explicaba la enfermera mientras ponía al bebé en los brazos de Harry.

– Harry, cómo es!? – preguntó Hermione sin aguantarse las ganas de verlo.

– es hermoso... se parece mucho a ti! – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

– si me permiten opinar, creo que se parece más a usted... – dijo la enfermera refiriéndose a Harry, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantar su cama.

Harry sonrió y lo puso en los brazos de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

– qué tienes, _bébé_? – le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en la silla que había estado ocupando minutos antes de que llegara la enfermera.

– nada... es sólo que... jamás me imaginé que tener un hijo fuera tan... tan maravilloso... – decía Hermione entre lágrimas.

Harry sonrió mientras se levantaba – te amo... – dijo dándole un beso en los labios – a los tres... los amo... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– quiero verla... – dijo Hermione llorando de nuevo – no pueden traerla? –

– no, hermosa, tiene que estar en la incubadora... – dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en la sien – en cuanto estés mejor te llevaré a verla... – le prometió sonriendo.

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a un grupo de gente, los papás de Hermione, Ron y Sophie, y Ginny y Benny.

– _bébé_! – chilló la mamá de Hermione – cómo estas hija? – le preguntó preocupada.

Hermione sonrió – estoy bien... – dijo con calma.

– es mi nieto?! – preguntó cambiando completamente su expresión preocupada por emoción. Hermione asintió – me dejas cargarlo? –

Hermione volvió a asentir y colocó a su hijo en brazos de Jacquie.

– y ya sabes cómo le van a poner? – preguntó Ginny sonriendo mientras observaba al bebé.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver – pensamos en algunos nombres, pero aún no nos decidimos – dijo Harry con calma, antes de darle un beso en la mano a Hermione.

– y cómo está la pequeña? – preguntó Sophie preocupada.

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry, se sentía mal por no poder estar con su hija – esta un poco delicada... pero el doctor nos dijo que se repondrá... – explicó Harry.

Después de casi una hora entró la misma enfermera que había llevado al bebé.

– bien... las visitas se han acabado... por favor salgan todos... excepto usted señor Potter... me imagino que quiere pasar la noche junto a su esposa... – dijo la enfermera sonriendo. Harry asintió mientras todos se despedían de Hermione y de él; a excepción del señor Granger – bien... señora Potter, quiere que traigamos la cuna de su bebé aquí o nos lo llevamos con los demás pequeños? – preguntó amablemente.

Hermione sonrió – si podría traer la cuna?... no me gustaría separarme de mi hijo... –

– muy bien... ahora pido que se la traigan... sólo que le voy a tener que pedir que se recueste... no puede estar mucho tiempo así... – le advirtió la enfermera.

Hermione asintió – otra cosa! – dijo antes de que saliera la enfermera – en cuanto tiempo voy a poder ver a mi hija? – preguntó con tono ansioso.

– en cuanto cierre su herida... no puede andar de arriba abajo con esa herida tan reciente... –

Hermione volvió a asentir en señal de estar de acuerdo y sin más la enfermera salió de la habitación.

Harry ayudó a Hermione a que se acomodara en su cama.

Hermione estaba dándole de comer a su bebé cuando entraron dos señores de mantenimiento llevando un cunero. Rápidamente se tapó con una sábana mientras se le subían todos los colores al rostro.

– ehm... gracias, yo lo acomodo... – dijo Harry sonriendo luego de darse cuenta de la expresión de Hermione.

– oh bien... – dijo hoscamente uno de los empleados, y sin decir más salieron del cuarto.

– qué no les enseñan a tocar? – dijo Hermione molesta.

– supongo que no... – dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente mientras acomodaba el cunero.

– cállate! – se quejó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido – al parecer no te importa que me vean medio desnuda... –

Harry sonrió – claro que me molesta... pero... – decía entre risas.

– sí claro! Se nota a leguas que estas muy enojado! – le dijo con sarcasmo Hermione.

Harry rió un poco más – no... claro que me molesta... pero tu expresión fue muy graciosa – dijo luego de controlar su risa – para la otra si quieres los golpeo! – dijo en broma al ver que Hermione seguía molesta.

– no te preocupes, no es necesario que recurras a la violencia – dijo Hermione por fin sonriendo.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó – y ya pensaste qué nombre les vamos a poner? – le preguntó sonriendo.

Hermione negó – me gustaría que él se llamara como tu, pero creo que con un Harry Potter es más que suficiente – dijo sonriendo.

Harry la observó con el entrecejo fruncido – y porque no le ponemos... mm... no se me ocurre nada... –

– mm... que tal Anthony? Anthony Potter? – dijo Hermione con duda.

– Anthony Potter... Anthony Potter... Anthony Potter… – repetía una otra vez Harry como para acostumbrarse al nombre – Anthony James Potter... – dijo sonriendo, pensando que Hermione no iba a aceptar.

Pero fue todo lo contrario – me gusta! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – James es un nombre lindo... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– muy bien, entonces serás Anthony James Potter! – decía Harry sonriendo mientras agarraba la mano de su hijo.

– bien, ahora cómo le vamos a poner a la nena... – preguntó Hermione aún sonriendo.

– mmm.... que tal... mmm... Roxanne? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione negó con el ceño fruncido – Roxanne Potter?... mmm... que tal Catherine Potter? Se escucha mejor, no? – preguntó sonriendo.

Harry lo meditó por unos segundos – mmm... Catherine Potter?... sí... me gusta! – dijo sonriendo y luego besó a su esposa.

– creo que lo mejor es que duermas... – dijo Harry luego de casi una hora de estar platicando de diferentes cosas. Hermione lo volteó a ver dispuesta a negarse pero Harry la interrumpió – tienes que descansar... mañana podrás estar todo el día con Anthony... pero ahora descansa... – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

Antes de acostar a Anthony en su cunero, le dio un beso en la frente.

– ya quiero ver a Catherine... – dijo Hermione con tono melancólico mientras Harry la ayudaba a bajar su cama.

– la verás... ahora descansa... – le dijo Harry con calma antes de darle un beso.

Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a dormir.

– seguro, no te preocupes... – le decía Hermione a Harry a la mañana siguiente – voy a estar bien... sólo voy a estar sola un par de horas... qué me puede pasar? – decía sonriendo.

– mmm.... voy a intentar regresar lo más rápido que pueda... – decía Harry, no quería dejarla sola, pero no podía faltar a los entrenamientos, en unas semanas iban a tener uno de los partidos más importantes y no podía faltar.

– esta bien... no seas tan preocupón... – decía Hermione sonriendo – vamos, que se te va a hacer tarde... –

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios – quieres que le pida a Kyle que te traiga algo de desayunar? – le preguntó cuando se separaron.

Hermione asintió – por favor... – dijo sonriendo – no dormiste bien, verdad? – le preguntó luego de ver sus ojeras.

Harry negó – ese sillón es realmente incómodo... – decía señalando hacia el sillón – aparte de que la enfermera entraba cada cinco minutos y Anthony lloraba cada quince... –

– no exageres, no era tan seguido... aparte tienes que acostumbrarte... o piensas que sólo yo me voy a levantar todas las noches a atenderlos? – le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

– que no ese era el plan? – dijo Harry en broma.

Hermione lo volteó a ver con una mirada amenazadora – sí claro! Yo los cargo por nueve meses y aparte los tengo que cuidar sola?! Y tú que hiciste? – decía fingiendo tono enojado.

– ah pues yo hice un gran trabajo... – dijo dándose aires de importancia.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida – si serás! – le dijo siguiendo con el juego – si no estuviera recién operada me levantaba y te golpeaba! – decía con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry se comenzó a reír – ya sabes que es broma nena... jamás te dejaría el trabajo a ti sola... – dijo sonriendo antes de darle otro beso – bueno, mejor me voy o se me hace tarde... cualquier cosa me hablar al localizador... – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

– pero perdí el mío... – dijo Hermione apenada.

– mmm... tienes el teléfono del estadio?... – Hermione asintió – esta bien... cualquier cosa, que me llamen allá, esta bien? – preguntó acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – te veo en dos horas? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry asintió – espero poder salir antes... te amo... – dijo antes de darle otro beso.

– yo también – dijo Hermione sonriendo cuando se separaron.

Y después de dedicarle una sonrisa a su esposa, salió de la habitación.

– disculpe señorita, podría decirme dónde está el área de las incubadoras? ... – le preguntó Harry a la enfermera que atendía la recepción.

La muchacha asintió – sí, están en el tercer piso, saliendo del elevador a la derecha... ahí los podrá ver... – le dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

– oh, bien, gracias... – dijo Harry y luego se encaminó hacia dónde le había dicho la enfermera.

– Buenos días señor Potter! – lo saludó Kyle, una de las enfermeras que había atendido a Hermione en el transcurso de la noche, mientras este se subía al elevador.

– Buenos días Kyle – dijo Harry sonriendo.

– de dónde viene? – preguntó Kyle sonriente.

– voy... voy a trabajar, pero primero quería pasar a ver a mi hija... – dijo Harry con calma.

– oh muy bien... yo voy para allá... vamos... – dijo Kyle saliendo antes que Harry del elevador – y cómo pasaron la noche? –

Harry sonrió con ironía – la pasamos... –

Kyle se rió de la expresión de Harry – es una de las inconveniencias de dormir en un hospital, las camas no son muy cómodas... pasa... – dijo luego de abrir la puerta de la habitación dónde se encontraban todas las incubadoras.

Harry la siguió en silencio.

– bien... le presento a la pequeña Potter... – dijo sonriendo Kyle.

Harry sonrió ampliamente – es mi hija?! – dijo emocionado.

Kyle asintió – parecerá que esta completamente bien, pero si se fija, su respiración es más pausada que la de su hijo... – le explicó a Harry.

– y en cuanto tiempo se repondrá? – preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba la pared de plástico que lo separaba de su hija.

– el doctor Hart le hará diferentes análisis para saber cual es la razón de su estado, y saber si no es necesario una intervención quirúrgica – explicaba Kyle.

Harry palideció – van a operarla? – preguntó preocupado.

– si es necesario sí... quiere tocarla? – le preguntó Kyle sabiendo que eso iba a animarlo, y no se equivocó.

Harry asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

– bien... – dijo Kyle mientras se alejaba de Harry – ...póngase estos – dijo mientras le entregaba unos guantes.

Harry los tomó y después de pelear un poco con ellos; ya que no se los podía poner; logró acomodárselos.

– bien, ahora meta las manos por aquí – dijo indicándole dos orificios que habían en la incubadora.

Harry metió las manos con cuidado – Hola nena... – dijo mientras acariciaba la manita de su hija – cómo estas?... soy yo, tu papi – decía sonriendo. Kyle se alejó en silencio – sé que debí haber venido a visitarte antes pero estaba cuidando a tu mami... qué tal pasaste la noche?... – Harry se sentía mal de no poder hacer nada por su hija, de verla ahí, tan indefensa – tu mami te va a venir a visitar en cuanto pueda... ahora esta un poco delicada, pero en cuanto se reponga va a venir a visitarte... – decía acariciando la mejilla de Catherine – pero porque no le das una sorpresa y vas tu a visitarla?... le daría mucho gusto verte sanita... sé que eres muy fuerte... –

Kyle lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación sonriendo, cuando alguien entró.

– buenos días doctor Hart... – saludó Kyle haciendo que Harry volteara hacia dónde estaban.

– buenos días Kyle... cómo amanecieron? – preguntó un doctor joven, alto, de cabello rubio, tez pálida y ojos grises.

Harry lo observó con la boca abierta, no podía ser quien pensaba. "No puede ser él... su apellido es Hart... no es él... pero se parece tanto..." pensaba sorprendido.

– Buenos días Potter! – lo saludó el doctor Hart sonriendo.

– Bue-buenos días... – dijo Harry entrecortadamente, quien más lo llamaba de tal forma; además de Snape.

– qué, tan pronto te olvidas de los buenos amigos?! – le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

– pe-pero... – Harry no sabía que decir, estaba pasmado.

– se conocían? – preguntó Kyle sonriendo ampliamente.

El doctor Hart sonrió y asintió – sí, del colegio, pero no nos llevábamos bien... – le explicaba a Kyle – bien, y cómo amanecieron los pequeños? –

Kyle sonrió – bien... sólo el pequeño Walters tuvo unas complicaciones en la madrugada, pero nada de gravedad... –

– muy bien... hoy veremos a... vaya! Si es tu hija! – decía Hart asombrado mientras revisaba la lista de los bebés – si yo pensé que era hija de Weasley o de Granger! – decía con tono asombrado.

– es hija mía y de Hermione... – dijo Harry con calma.

Hart abrió notoriamente los ojos – pero quien lo iba a pensar... si te casaste con la sangre sucia! – dijo en voz baja con tono malicioso.

Harry quiso golpearlo, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque aún tenía las manos dentro de la incubadora.

– no la llames así!! – dijo Harry enojado – es mi esposa! Respétala! – decía casi gritando.

– vamos, vamos, no te alteres... era sólo una broma, para recordar los viejos tiempos... créeme, ya no soy así... –

– entonces cómo eres "Malfoy"? – preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

– soy otro... después de lo que pasó cuando salimos del colegio; sabes a lo que me refiero; decidí cambiar... y una chica me ayudó... – explicaba Draco.

– y piensas que te voy a creer? – decía Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

– tendrás que creerme... después de todo, yo voy a atender a tu hija – decía con su ya conocida sonrisa maliciosa.

– puedo pedir que la atienda otro doctor! – dijo Harry con tono seguro.

Draco negó sonriendo – no puedes... soy el único doctor en esta área –

Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa – tu... no... – tartamudeaba incrédulo.

Draco sonrió – vamos Harry, confía en mi... si le pasa algo a tu hija me matas... esta bien?... aparte, que no tienes que entrenar? –

Harry lo observó con desconfianza, pero no podía hacer nada más, sólo él podía atender a su hija – esta bien... pero como dijiste, si le pasa algo... te mato! – dijo con seguridad – adiós pequeña... – se despidió de su hija.

– y cómo se llama? – preguntó Draco antes de que Harry saliera del cuarto.

Harry lo volteó a ver y sonrió – Catherine! –

– bonito nombre... – dijo Draco sonriendo. Harry tenía que aceptarlo, por lo menos su sonrisa fría había cambiado.


	20. MalfoyHart

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, no sé qué le pasa a mi compu o a la página, pero últimamente no me deja ni dejar reviews ni seguir mi fic, así que aprovecho esta oportunidad y les dejo estos capítulos, espero que les gusten!!**

**Cap 20 MALFOY/HART**

Harry llegó al campo de Quidditch con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pensaba en el cambio de Draco, en el estado de su hija, en lo que le había dicho Kyle sobre su hija, en Hermione, en Anthony. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz, tenía dos hijos hermosos y una esposa que lo amaba, y a la que amaba.

– vaya Harry!! Que bien escondido lo tenías!! – lo sacó de sus pensamientos Anabell, quien sonreía ampliamente sosteniendo algo en la mano.

– a qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry sin entender.

– vamos Harry, no lo irás a negar! – dijo John también sonriendo.

– si no me dicen de que hablan, no podré negarlo –

– de esto... – dijo Anabell sin dejar de sonreír mientras le entregaba algo a Harry.

Harry desdobló el pedazo de pergamino que le entregó Anabell.

**_"Harry Potter nos sorprende de nuevo"_**

_"Aunque no lo crean, el mundialmente famoso, Harry Potter nos ha sorprendido por enésima ocasión. Para sorpresa de muchos y decepción de muchas otras, Harry Potter se ha CASADO! _

_Sí como lo leen, se ha casado. Y no con una modelo como todos lo esperábamos, sino con una chica muy poca cosa para él. Muchos ya se imaginarán de quien hablo, sí, de la chica Granger, la rata de biblioteca, la premio anual._

_Esperamos puedan superar este golpe tan duro todas las fanáticas de Potter, y nuestro pésame para el guapo Harry Potter."_

Cuando terminó de leer, Harry estrujó el periódico. Cómo podían hablar así de Hermione, tenía que hacer algo para que eso parara.

– vamos Harry, si no es verdad sólo tienes que decirlo, no tienes porque ponerte así... – lo intentaba calmar Christina.

– es que es verdad... Hermione es mi esposa... pero me molesta que hablen así de ella! – decía Harry visiblemente molesto.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta; a excepción de Peterson y Alan, que ya sabían de la relación de Harry y Hermione.

– vaya.... – fue lo único que logró decir Anabell.

– entonces, lo del partido también fue cierto?... obvio verdad? – dijo Christina con tono de "pero que tonta soy".

Harry sonrió – sí, le dediqué el partido a Hermione... –

– pues felicidades! – dijo John sonriendo. Harry sonrió agradecido.

– igualmente, Harry... ya no te enojes, no le tomes importancia a esos reportajes... yo creo que Hermione es una chica linda... – le decía Christina.

– gracias... lo sé... pero me molesta que hablen así de ella... creo que tendré que hablar de frente con esa reportera de segunda! – decía Harry molesto.

– pues como tu dices, es una reportera de segunda, no le des importancia... – le decía Peterson.

– sé que no debería, pero la gente se cree todo lo que dice esa... y siempre termina perjudicándola... – explicaba Harry.

– bueno, entonces habla con ella... puedes demandarla, no tiene derecho ha estar hablando de tu vida privada... – opinó Kate, una de los golpeadores del equipo.

– ya está bueno de pláticas... vamos, tienen que entrenar... – les dijo Alan con tono molesto.

Y sin decir nada más todos se fueron a arreglar a los vestidores.

– Ron? – dijo Harry por su localizador.

– qué pasa Harry?! – preguntó Ron alarmado.

– no te preocupes, todo esta bien... sólo quería pedirte un favor... – dijo Harry con calma.

– oh bien, qué pasa? – preguntó más tranquilo.

– quería ver si le podías hablar a Sophie y a Ginny para que fueran a acompañar a Hermione mientras entreno... no quiero que se quede sola mucho tiempo... – explicaba Harry.

– oh bien, yo le hablo a Sophie... – dijo Ron con calma – y cómo está tu hija? – preguntó esperando no preocupar a su amigo.

– no sé... hoy le van a hacer unos estudios... por cierto... tengo que contarte algo... pero creo que lo mejor es que sea en otro momento... ahora debería estar entrenando... te veo en la tarde en el hospital? –

– sí... nos vemos... – dijo Ron como despedida.

Harry se apresuró a arreglarse para ir a entrenar.

Después de casi tres horas; ya que Alan los hizo quedarse más tiempo; salió Harry del entrenamiento, y desesperado por ver a Hermione, se dirigió al hospital sin siquiera bañarse.

– Harry, porqué tan guapo? – dijo Ginny en broma cuando lo vio entrar al cuarto de Hermione.

Harry la observó y sonrió – bueno, yo... – no quería aceptar que se moría de ganas por ver a Hermione, a ella sí se lo diría, pero no a todos los presentes.

– el entrenamiento fue más largo de lo acostumbrado, no? – dijo Hermione mientras veía a Harry acercarse a ella.

Harry asintió – Alan quiere entrenarnos duro, en unos días va a ser uno de los partidos mas importantes para nosotros... – explicó con calma – cómo estas? – le preguntó a Hermione en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios.

Hermione sonrió y tomando a Harry por la mejilla; con suavidad; le dijo al oído – contigo a mi lado... me encuentro de maravilla... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y le dio otro beso – te extrañé... – le dijo en voz baja.

– ya déjense de cosas tórtolos! – les dijo Ron bromeando – mejor dime que era lo importante que tenías que decirme – dijo sonriendo.

Harry se reincorporó y acercó una silla a la cama de Hermione – pues verán... estaba con Catherine... Herm, es hermosa!! – dijo desviándose del tema mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa – fui con ella un poco antes de irme... es hermosa... –

Hermione sonrió mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – cómo esta? – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Harry se levantó se su silla y abrazó a Hermione – _bébé_, no llores... estoy seguro que se pondrá bien... –

– Hablaste con el doctor? – preguntó Hermione correspondiendo al abrazo de Harry.

Harry asintió mientras se separaba de ella – no lo creí cuando lo vi... – decía aún sin poderlo creer.

Hermione lo observó asustada – tiene algo Catherine?!?! – preguntó sobresaltada.

Harry negó rápidamente – no! ella esta bien... el doctor es el que no me convence del todo... no se imaginan ni quien es! – dijo queriéndose hacer el interesante.

– no te entiendo... – dijo Ron con cara de extrañes.

Harry sonrió – pues quien va a atender a Catherine es nuestro gran amigo... el Slytherin... el huroncito nervioso... – decía riendo por las caras que ponían sus amigos.

Hermione abrió notoriamente la boca y se habría levantado de la cama de no haber sido por su estado – yo no quiero que ese atienda a mi hija!! Porque no hiciste nada!! Yo no quiero que la atienda él! A demás, porqué no estaba enterada!? – decía con tono molesto.

– Herm, tranquilízate. Yo tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero me dijeron que es el único doctor en esa área... aparte esta algo cambiado... – explicaba Harry.

– cómo que cambiado? – preguntó Ginny.

– para empezar, ya no usa su apellido... ahora es Hart, supongo que decidió usar el de su esposa; supongo; y ya no usa su tono frío y arrastrado de antes... – les explicaba Harry.

– pero... no creo... porqué habría cambiado? – decía Hermione aún sin creer.

– dice que es por lo que pasó cuando salimos de Hogwarts; supongo que se refiere a su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y a la pérdida de sus padres... – decía Harry.

– bueno, supongo que hasta él tiene derecho de sentirse destrozado... sentirse triste... después de lo que hizo su padre, tener que haberlo matado con sus propias manos... – decía Hermione con tono opaco.

– no entiendo cómo pudo hacer eso? – dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Ginny, tu no sabes toda la historia... su papá mató a su mamá... y no por órdenes de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... sino por propia decisión, la señora Malfoy no quiso unirse al lado oscuro y terminó por matarla... – explicó Ron.

Ginny, al igual que Sophie se llevó la mano a la boca por el asombro, Hermione no reaccionó igual porque ella había estado presente cuando pasó todo.

– cómo pudo?! – preguntó Sophie asombrada.

– Lucius era un tipo altanero y prepotente, quería tener el dominio sobre quien se dejaba y si no, los obligaba; de una u otra forma; a obedecerlo. Tenía muchas influencias en el lado oscuro, era uno de los más allegados a Voldemort, su más "fiel" seguidor. Él solo logró que miles de magos se unieran; ya fuera por miedo o voluntad; al señor tenebroso, pero no lo logró con su esposa, Narcisa, prefirió morir a irse al lado oscuro; a pesar de se esposa de un seguidor de Voldemort, jamás aceptó estar en el lado oscuro; y cuando Lucius se dio cuenta de que jamás la convencería, prefirió matarla antes que quedar mal ante Voldemort... – contó Harry.

– Y Malfoy al ver lo que había hecho Lucius, no lo soportó y terminó matándolo con sus propias manos... – complementó Ron.

– sabíamos que iba a ser un golpe duro, todo esto, para Malfoy pero jamás creí que lo fuera a afectar tanto como para hasta cambiarse el apellido... – dijo Hermione aún sin creerlo.

– no dudo que después de esto haya cambiado... y dices que fue con ayuda de su esposa? – preguntó Ginny interesada.

Harry asintió – supongo que es su esposa... no lo sé... sólo me dijo que logró cambiar con la ayuda de una chica... – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

– buenas tardes! – dijo una voz conocida que provenía de la puerta.

Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de dónde salía la voz y se encontraron con Draco.

– que ya nadie tiene modales aquí?! – preguntó Malfoy sonriendo al ver que nadie contestaba – no me digan que les sorprende verme aquí! – decía sin dejar de sonreír – acaso no les has dicho nada Potter? –

Harry se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se acercó a Draco – buenas tardes... – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Draco lo observó por unos segundos, no entendía muy bien la reacción de Harry – hola... – dijo estrechando; un poco desconfiado; la mano de Harry.

– bueno, después de todo, ahora eres el doctor de mi hija, no? Debe haber confianza entre nosotros... doctor Hart... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Draco lo observó un poco incrédulo y luego sonrió – mejor dime Draco... prometo intentar llamarte ... Harry... – dijo antes de comenzar a reír – Hola Grang... Hermione... – dijo acercándose a la cama de Hermione y extendiéndole la mano.

Hermione lo observó con desconfianza, no creía mucho eso de que había cambiado, pero no quería ser descortés – Hola... Draco... – dijo sin muchas ganas.

– buenas tardes a todos... – dijo viendo hacia los que estaban en el sillón del lado izquierdo de la cama.

– buenos días... – dijeron Ron, Sophie y Ginny con voces apagadas.

– mmm... bien... – dijo volteando a ver a Harry y luego a Hermione – aquí están los resultados de los análisis que le hice a Catherine... – explicó Draco con calma.

Hermione inmediatamente prestó toda su atención a Draco, al igual que Harry.

– y bien? Cómo está? – preguntó Harry inquisitivamente – no es nada grave, verdad? –

Draco negó – nada de eso... tiene sólo un pequeño cúmulo en uno de sus pulmones, pero en unos días se desvanecerá... así que pronto podrán tener a su pequeña con ustedes... – dijo sonriendo.

Hermione, por primera vez; en toda su vida desde que conocía a Malfoy; quería abrazarlo, agradecerle que le diera esa noticia y, quizá, hasta darle un beso en la mejilla.

– pronto cuándo? – preguntó Harry inquisitivamente.

– no más de una semana... pero en cuanto a sus defensas... le empezaremos a dar unas gotas en cuanto se recupere... y espero que el alimentarse de leche materna le ayudará... –

– una semana... – decía Hermione en voz baja mientras tomaba la mano de Harry.

– sí _bébé_... sólo una semana! – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír – gracias Malf... Draco – se corrigió rápidamente.

– por nada... es mi trabajo... – dijo sonriendo Draco – bien, yo los dejo... tengo pacientes que atender... – se despidió antes de salir del cuarto.


	21. La Enfermedad de Catherine

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo... subí los dos porque estaré ocupada estas dos semanas que siguen, empiezo exámenes de periodo y enseguida se vienen mis exámenes finales, así que tengo que echarle ganas!!! :p**

**Cap 21 LA ENFERMEDAD DE CATHERINE**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la forma de actuar de Draco

– vaya! Muero por conocer a la tal Hart... sí que hace magia! – dijo Ron con tono asombrado.

Todos rieron – bueno, Sophie también hace magia... cambiaste mucho cuando regresaste de tu viaje por Inglaterra... – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ron negó – no es verdad... yo sigo siendo el mismo de antes! – dijo con seriedad.

– sí, nadie ha dicho que cambiaste al igual que Draco, pero debes aceptar, cambiaste mucho con la ayuda de Sophie... – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras Harry ponía en sus brazos a Anthony.

Ron volvió a negar e iba a hablar pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

– vamos Ron acéptalo... Sophie te hizo cambiar... para bien... – decía Ginny sin dejar de sonreír.

– con ustedes no se puede! – dijo Ron con tono exasperado.

Todos rieron por al reacción de Ron.

Pasó la tarde y Ron y Sophie, y Ginny regresaron a sus casas.

Así pasaron los días, Harry había ido a entrenar todas las mañanas mientras Ginny y Sophie le hacían compañía a Hermione, pero ese día no había podido ir ninguna de las dos así que Hermione se había tenido que quedar sola.

Hermione ya se encontraba mejor y se estaba arreglando para ir a ver a su hija cuando...

– puedo pasar? – se escuchó la voz de Harry.

Hermione volteó hacia la puerta sonriendo – claro... porque lo preguntas? –

– bueno, es que alguien te quiere visitar y quería saber si estabas presentable... – decía Harry aún sin entrar.

– oh bien... sí, acabo de terminar... – dijo acomodándose en la cama; sólo se había arreglado el cabello y maquillado, no podía caminar y esperaba a que llegara Harry para que la acompañara.

– bien... – dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta.

Hermione estaba arreglando su estuche de cosméticos sin darse cuenta de que Harry ya estaba de pie al lado de su cama.

– alguien te quiere saludar... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione lo volteó a ver y no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca – Ha.... – no podía hablar, sólo sonrió mientras dejaba correr unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– quieres cargarla? – preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – me encantaría... – dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Harry la colocó entre los brazos de su esposa – ya estas con mami... te dije que era hermosa, apoco no? – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija.

Hermione sonrió y volteó a ver a Harry – ella es hermosa! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– por algo es tu hija, no?... se parece a ti... – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione observó a su hija quien tiraba de su camisón.

– lo olvidaba, la enfermera me dijo que tenías que alimentarla... – dijo Harry con calma.

Hermione sonrió – tienes hambre nena?... veamos... – decía mientras se desabrochaba el camisón.

Harry las observaba sonriendo – y tu cómo estas, eh? – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Anthony, quien los observaba desde su cuna.

– se la pasó dormido toda la mañana... – decía Hermione sonriendo mientras observaba a su hijo, quien no dejaba de verlos.

– y con justa razón... – decía Harry sonriendo mientras cargaba a Anthony – si no dormiste en toda la noche... –

– y tu nena?... dormiste bien? – decía Hermione sonriendo mientras observaba a Catherine – el doctor no te ha dicho cuando podemos salir? – le preguntó a Harry.

Harry negó – aún no te has recuperado por completo, y supongo que falta que le hagan más estudios a Cat... – dijo con calma.

– supongo... – dijo Hermione conforme.

– permiso... – escucharon una voz hosca, y dándole el tiempo justo a Hermione de taparte con una sábana, entraron al cuarto dos tipos con un cunero.

– bien, bien... ya saben, yo la acomodo... – decía Harry mientras les indicaba que salieran, pero en ese momento entró alguien más.

– buenas tardes señores Potter... que tal amaneció hoy señora? – decía el doctor Mebarak con una amplia sonrisa. Mientras los señores del servicio salían del cuarto.

Hermione asintió – bien, gracias... – decía aún un poco roja.

– bien... podemos ver que tal va la herida? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

Hermione asintió mientras se descubría.

– oh! Si ya tienen aquí a la pequeña Catherine! – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa – se ha recuperado rápidamente... le dije señor Potter que era una niña muy fuerte! – decía sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry asintió orgulloso – doctor, a Hermione y a mi nos gustaría saber cuando podemos regresar a nuestra casa? –

– bien... lo que es usted y el pequeño Potter, pueden regresar cuando gusten... sólo las damitas Potter tendrán que quedarse unos días más... parece que su herida está sanando rápidamente... talvez mañana podré quitarle los puntos... y si todo va bien... para el lunes, ya estarán en su casa... – decía sin dejar de sonreír – con respecto a su hija, creo que en unos minutos va a venir el doctor Hart a decirles como va la nena... bien, yo los dejo... tengo otras pacientes que atender... – y sin más salió del cuarto.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron – bueno, es poco tiempo... sólo unos días más – le animaba Harry a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió – ya no aguanto... quisiera estar con ustedes... estar como una familia... –

– Herm, ya somos una familia... estamos los cuatro juntos, qué más se necesita? – decía Harry sonriendo.

– estar en nuestra casa... – dijo Hermione sonriendo – ...Harry! – dijo como si hubiera recordado algo – aún nos falta comprar unas cosas... –

– cosas? De qué? – dijo Harry sin entender.

– recuerda que sólo compramos una cuna... un porta bebés... – decía Hermione mientras recostaba a Catherine en su pecho.

– oh, cierto... pero no te preocupes por eso ahora... cuando salgas vamos los cuatro... – decía Harry sonriendo mientras recostaba a Anthony en la cama, al lado de Hermione.

– sabes... opino lo mismo que Kyle, Anthony se parece más a ti... – decía Hermione observando a su bebé.

– buenas tardes... – se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta – se puede pasar? –

– sí... – dijo Harry observando la puerta entre abierta.

– buenas tardes... – volvió a decir mientras entraba – veo que ya están juntos de nuevo... – era Malfoy.

– Hola Malfoy... – saludó Hermione – perdón, Draco... – dijo sonriendo.

– supongo que quieren saber cómo esta Catherine –

Hermione asintió.

– bien... el cúmulo que tenía se diluyó por completo... – decía con calma, mientras observaba sus registros – pero aún le cuesta respirar un poco... si la mantienes así se facilita su respiración... pero le cuesta más si la mantienes boca arriba – les explicaba.

– y a qué se debe eso?... dices que ya no tiene el cúmulo, no? – dijo Harry entre confundido y preocupado.

Draco asintió – mira, ella esta bien... y puede llevar una vida normal... pero tiene asma... cómo cualquier bebé, se puede ahogar mientras duerme... pero es más peligroso en ella dormir sin cuidado ya que puede suceder en cualquier momento... –

– entonces tenemos que estar cuidándola día y noche? – preguntó Harry.

– véanlo de esta forma... ella sólo necesita más atención que Anthony... – dijo Draco intentando no hacerlo notar muy grave.

– entonces sí... – dijo Hermione con tono preocupado.

Draco asintió – lo siento... es sólo por unos meses... podría ser antes... sólo hasta que sus pulmones se acostumbren... –

– pero si la cuidamos como es debido, ella no corre ningún peligro, verdad? – decía Hermione aún con tono preocupado.

– mira... como les dije, como cualquier bebé puede ahogarse... pueden pasarse toda la noche en vela... pero ella igual puede ahogarse... de lo que va a servir que la cuiden todo el tiempo es que así pueden ayudarla inmediatamente y no correrá tan... – les estaba explicando Draco, pero fue interrumpido.

– Hola, cómo están?! – dijo Ron mientras entraba al cuarto siguiendo a Sophie.

Harry y Hermione los voltearon a ver pero no dijeron nada.

– qué pasa?... – preguntó Ron sin entender al ver las caras de sus amigos.

– shhh... – lo cayó Sophie mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado en el sillón que habían ocupado días antes.

– bien, cómo les decía, si están a su lado podrán ayudarla por si llegara a pasar algo... no tienen porque preocuparse... no he sabido casos de bebés que mueran por esto... no si tienen el debido cuidado... – intentó tranquilizarlos.

– bien... y necesita algún medicamento? – preguntó Harry intentando sonar tranquilo.

Draco asintió – sí, pero sólo si se complica... no creo que a su edad tenga porque agitarse –

– dices que ya está bien, que sólo necesita cuidados, verdad? – preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió – sí... si ustedes quisieran, se la pueden llevar desde hoy a su casa... pero yo les recomendaría que se quedara aquí, por cualquier cosa... – decía con calma.

– bien... me imagino que tu nos vas a decir que hacer en caso de que se ahogue, no? – le preguntó Harry con tranquilidad.

Draco asintió de nuevo – mañana paso a explicarles... –

– mañana?! Pero si le pasa algo?! Que hacemos?! – decía Hermione preocupada.

Draco negó – calma... no creo que le pase nada... pasó muy bien la noche... desde ayer en la noche la sacamos de la incubadora para saber cómo iba y todo estuvo bien... sólo es cosa de tenerle cuidados... pero si llegara a pasar algo, ya le pedí a Kyle que estuviera aquí en las noches... – les dijo con tono tranquilizador.

– bien... muchas gracias Draco... – dijo Harry mientras volteaba hacia su hija – vas a estar bien, verdad nena? – decía Harry en voz baja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

Draco sonrió – bueno, yo los dejo... tengo que atender a otros pacientes... – dijo sonriendo y luego salió del cuarto.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione quien observaba hacia el vacío con expresión preocupada.

– vamos nena, no te preocupes... ella va a estar bien... – decía Harry con calma mientras se levantaba de su silla y se inclinaba hacia Hermione – dile a tu mami que te dé el ejemplo, dile que sea fuerte... – decía Harry dirigiéndose a su hija mientras le daba un beso a Hermione en la frente.

Hermione sonrió y correspondió a Harry con un beso en los labios – qué haría sin ti, eh? – le dijo sonriendo.

– no sé... – decía Harry fingiendo tono altanero, y luego se rió – sé que serías igual de fuerte conmigo o sin mi... – decía sonriendo.

– bien... nos pueden presentar a la nena? – los interrumpió Sophie sonriendo.

Harry y Hermione voltearon hacia ellos sorprendidos ya que habían olvidado por completo que estaban ahí.

– lo siento... – dijo Hermione apenada por haberse olvidado de la presencia de sus amigos.

– no se preocupen... mejor preséntenos a la nena... – decía Sophie sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y les indicó con una mano que se acercaran. Movió un poco a Catherine para que volteara su rostro hacia Sophie y Ron, que estaban a su lado izquierdo.

– esta hermosa!! – dijo Sophie sonriendo – puedo? – preguntó mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la niña.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – sólo intenta que no quede boca arriba... – le pidió mientras se la entregaba.

– y qué fue lo que les dijo Malfoy? – les preguntó Ron mientras sonreía observando a la bebé.

Harry observó que Hermione se había puesto seria, sabía que le preocupaba que le pasara algo a su hija; a él también le preocupaba – qué Catherine tiene asma... – dijo Harry con calma.

Ron y Sophie lo voltearon a ver como si no hubieran entendido bien – asma? – preguntó Sophie – tan pequeña? –

Harry asintió – sí, pero estará bien... sólo debemos tener más cuidados con ella... – decía, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Anthony comenzó a llorar – qué es Potter? – le decía Harry a su hijo mientras lo cargaba.

– no le digas así... – se quejó Hermione mientras los observaba.

– porqué? Que no se llama así? – preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras arrullaba a su hijo.

Hermione sonrió – claro que sí, pero te escuchas como Malfoy... –


	22. De Regreso A Casa

**Hola... de nuevo se me pasa el tiempo volando... pero ahora sí no puedo tener excusas... a menos de que mi computadora se descomponga por completo, no voy a tardar en actualizar... El viernes salgo de vacaciones, así que, talvez (porque mi hermano tmb sale de vacaciones) me la paso aquí metida... o por lo menos haciendo crecer el fic :D**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, cuídense! Nos vemos!!!**

**Cap 22 DE REGRESO A CASA**

Harry rió – bueno, si me la pones así prometo no volverle a decir Potter... – dijo sonriendo.

– yo creo que Catherine se parece más a ti... – dijo Ron, quien estaba encantado con la bebé, refiriéndose a Harry.

Sophie negó – no, yo creo que Catherine se parece más a Hermione y Anthony a Harry... sólo que... de qué color tiene los ojos Catherine? – preguntó, ya que la bebé se había quedado dormida un poco antes de que llegaran ellos.

– verdes... – contestó Hermione sonriendo.

– vaya, una Hermione de ojos verdes! – dijo Sophie sonriendo mientras arrullaba a Catherine ya que esta había comenzado a moverse en protesta de silencio.

– sí, aunque yo sigo adorando a la castaña... – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia Hermione para besarla.

– déjense de cosas... hay niños presentes!! – dijo Ron en broma, haciendo que Harry y Hermione se separaran.

– y ha venido tu mamá a visitarte? – preguntó Sophie luego de estar platicando de otras cosas.

Hermione asintió – sí, vino en la semana pero aún no sabe que Catherine ya esta mejor... – dijo sonriendo – Harry, puedes hablarle? Me gustaría que la conociera –

Harry asintió – claro, ahora le hablo... – dijo mientras dejaba a Anthony en brazos de Hermione.

– espera... te acompaño, para dejar que estas mujeres hablen de sus cosas... – dijo Ron sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Harry.

– Harry, hay algo importante que debes saber... – decía Ron mientras caminaban hacia los teléfonos.

– qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry sin entender el tono preocupado de su amigo.

– mira, salió hoy en la mañana... – decía entregándole un ejemplar del profeta doblado – lo escondí para que Sophie no lo leyera, sé que se hubiera enojado y habría armado un escándalo en su trabajo... –

Harry desdobló el ejemplar sin decir nada y leyó:

**_"¿Es Granger la indicada para Potter?" _**

Harry no podía creer lo que leía – perfecto! Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso! – decía molesto mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del hospital – esa escritorcilla de segunda me las va a pagar!! – decía enojado.

– pero Harry, a dónde vas? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

– a darle su merecido – decía sin dejar de caminar – dile a Hermione que no tardo... esta bien? Y no le comentes nada del periódico – le pidió mientras salía del hospital.

Harry iba rumbo a las oficinas del Profeta hecho una furia, las frases que había utilizado Julia Skeeter para referirse a Hermione _"Granger, la chica oportunista...", "Sabemos que sólo va por el dinero de Potter...", "Sólo busca fama...", "quiere pasar el rato..."_ esas sólo eran algunas.

– quiero hablar con Julia Skeeter!! – dijo Harry mas que petición como orden.

La recepcionista lo volteó a ver sobre saltada por la forma en que Harry había llegado – lo siento, esta en una junta... y creo que va a tardar mucho... – le dijo mientras lo admiraba. Una de sus tantas fans.

– me podría decir en qué piso está su oficina? – dijo intentando controlarse, ya que la chica no tenía la culpa de nada.

– sí... está en... en el 6... – le indicó la chica con aire de ensueño – por el elevador a la derecha... casi al fondo del pasillo –

Harry no dijo nada, sólo asintió y caminó hacia el elevador con pasos largos.

Caminó por el largo pasillo del piso seis y, cómo le había indicado la recepcionista, casi al final del pasillo había una gran oficina con una pared de cristal separándola del pasillo. En las paredes pudo ver varios cuadros en los que enmarcaba diferentes ejemplares del _Profeta_, seguramente sus notas más escandalizadoras. Había un amplio escritorio lleno de papeles y fotos mágicas. Varios estantes en los que tenía diferentes premios.

Sin pensarlo mucho entró a la oficina, no pensaba irse de ahí hasta hablar con ella.

Tuvo que esperar alrededor de una hora hasta que alguien entró a la oficina.

– Pero qué sorpresa!!! – dijo una voz chillona al ver a Harry sentado frente al escritorio.

Harry volteó para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una mujer de alrededor de 30 años con cabello alborotado, figura delgada y alta, ojos grandes con una expresión que daba a entender que quería saber todo acerca de la vida de Harry. _"Definitivamente es Julia" _pensó Harry mientras se levantaba de la silla.

– deberías habértelo esperado! Después de todo lo que has publicado sobre mi esposa! – decía Harry con tono molesto mientras se acercaba a ella.

– vamos, yo no publico nada que la gente no sepa! – decía sin dejar de sonreír mientras, discretamente, intentaba alejarse de Harry.

– la gente no sabía nada de nuestra relación hasta que lo publicaste!!! La gente no pensaba nada malo de Hermione hasta que comenzaste a hablar pestes de ella!!! – decía Harry levantando la voz.

– vamos Harry, eres muy guapo... no te enojes... – decía calmadamente mientras se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio.

_"qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?!"_ pensó Harry molesto – cómo quieres que no me enoje si te la pasas hablando mal de mi esposa!? Sólo te advierto! Si vuelves a hablar mal de ella, de mis amigos, de mi familia o de mi! voy a hacer que te despidan!! – dicho esto Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin dejar que Julia le contestara.

Regresó al hospital, después de haberle gritado a Julia se sintió mejor, relajado. Así que lo único que quería hacer era estar con Hermione y sus hijos, con su familia.

Pasó el tiempo y Hermione estaba lista para salir del hospital. Había pasado casi tres semanas en el hospital, pero ya estaba bien, ella y sus hijos.

– por fin voy a salir! – dijo Hermione con un suspiro de alivio.

– vamos Herm, sólo estuviste tres semanas – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la ayudaba a arreglar las pañaleras de sus hijos.

– y con eso tuve! Tres semanas encerrada en un cuarto de hospital! Es demasiado para mi! y más porque no podía salir de la cama – se quejaba.

– bueno, por lo menos no fueron más! – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura por la espalda – hoy regresas a casa y mañana tienes un partido que ver, no lo olvides! – le advirtió Harry mientras besaba su cuello.

Hermione sonrió – claro que no lo olvido – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se volteaba para darle un beso en los labios.

– lista? – le preguntó Harry cuando terminaron de guardar todo. Hermione asintió mientras terminaba de guardar un mameluco de Catherine – bien... mira! Me costó bastante aprender, pero lo logré! – decía sin dejar de sonreír mientras se ponía la mochila porta bebés.

Hermione sonrió – pero si no es tan complicado! – dijo mientras acomodaba a Anthony en la carreola.

– no es difícil para ti que estas delgadita, pero yo soy mas grande, y acomodar estas correas es todo un reto! – dijo Harry con orgullo mientras se acomodaba a Catherine en el pecho.

– esta bien, esta bien! Eres todo un héroe! – le dijo Hermione en broma – mejor dime, dónde vamos a dejar a Catherine y Anthony mientras estamos en el partido? – le preguntó mientras se dirigían al elevador del hospital.

– pues... los llevamos, no? – dijo Harry con calma, ya dentro del elevador – Ron y Sophie van a ir, ellos te pueden ayudar –

– bien, pero no importa que se enteren que tenemos hijos? – preguntó Hermione con tono serio mientras esperaban su destino en el elevador.

Harry negó – si se enteran esta bien, ya saben que estamos casados! – le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione se mostró sorprendida – ya saben?! Pero, cuándo se enteraron? –

– salió en _El Profeta_ hace un par de días – mintió un poco Harry, ya que había salido desde que Hermione había ingresado al hospital.

– oh bien... entonces no hay problema si se enteran que tenemos hijos? – preguntó aún un poco temerosa.

– no, no importa... – dijo Harry sonriendo antes de darle un beso en los labios a su esposa.

– vaya! Los Potter por fin abandonan el hospital! – les dijo Draco en broma cuando los vio pasar por la recepción.

Harry y Hermione voltearon y al ver quien era se acercaron a él – así es Draco! Ya no me verás tan seguido por aquí! – le dijo Harry sonriendo. Habían logrado limar las asperezas de cuando estaban en el colegio, y comenzaba a crecer una buena amistad.

– ni creas que te voy a extrañar! – bromeó Draco.

– sí claro! Vas a morirte por verme de nuevo aquí! – dijo Harry siguiendo la broma de Draco.

– ni lo sueñes! Mejor sólo te voy a ver a los partidos! –

– cierto! Toma! – dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un sobre.

– y esto? – preguntó Draco confundido mientras observaba el sobre.

– es para agradecerte las atenciones que tuviste con Hermione y Catherine – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír mientras rodeaba a Hermione por la espalda.

– oh, gracias... – dijo Draco un poco confundido.

– bueno, espero verte mañana! – dijo Harry como despedida.

– adiós, Draco! – se despidió Hermione.

Salieron del hospital dejando a un Draco aún confundido.

– qué le diste? – le preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían al coche de Harry.

– unos boletos para el partido de mañana – dijo Harry con calma mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Sin hablar más del asunto Hermione ayudó a Harry a acomodar las cosas en el carro.

Dejando a Anthony en la silla de coche para bebés, y Hermione cargando a Catherine, Harry puso en marcha el coche. Y se dirigieron a su casa. Estarían de nuevo en casa.


	23. No Siempre Se Gana

**De nuevo vengo con dos capítulos... se los merecen!!! :D**

**Gracias a Todos los que siguen leyendo y me tienen paciencia...**

**Cap 23 NO SIEMPRE SE GANA**

– vamos Harry! Se te está haciendo tarde!! – lo apuraba Hermione mientras esta acomodaba a su hijo en la silla porta bebés.

– ya voy! Es sólo... listo! – dijo luego de haber revuelto todas las cosas de la casa en busca de sus gafas.

– y ahora?... porqué las gafas? – preguntó Hermione al verlo salir de la casa.

– bueno, ayer no sé dónde dejé los lentes de contacto... – dijo apenado mientras ponía en marcha su coche.

– te dije que los habías dejado en el lavabo del baño de abajo – le regañó Hermione como quien regaña a su hijo.

– cierto! – dijo mientras manejaba hacia el estadio y se tallaba un ojo bajó los lentes.

– te molestan? – le preguntó al ver como su esposo se rascaba los ojos.

Harry asintió – ya me había acostumbrado a los de contacto, pero no importa... –

Después de casi media hora llegaron al estadio. Aún estaba vacío. Faltaba una hora para que empezara el partido.

– vamos, es por aquí! – le indicó Harry a Hermione luego de haber colocado a Anthony en la carreola.

Hermione siguió a Harry mientras cubría a Catherine con una manta puesto que el sol le molestaba.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la sección que estaba reservada para la familia de los jugadores, que era bastante amplia. Era una especie de cubículo con muchas sillas y una gran ventana como pared. Desde ahí se podía apreciar a la perfección toda la cancha de Quidditch.

– bien... Ron y Sophie no han de tardar... – le dijo Harry luego de ayudar a Hermione a ponerse en la primera fila en uno de los asientos del centro – yo tengo que bajar... esta bien? Cualquier cosa que quieras de comer sólo tienes que presionar este botón... – dijo señalando un botón que estaba en la bracera del asiento – y si pasa algo aquí te dejo mi localizador, ahí está grabado el número de Ron y el de Alan... –

– esta bien, esta bien! No te preocupes tanto por mi... vamos que se te hace tarde, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes! – le indicó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la mochila porta bebés y cargaba a Catherine en brazos.

– esta bien... nos vemos... – le dijo Harry antes de darle un beso y salir del cubículo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Sophie y Ron, y ocuparon los puestos que estaban al lado derecho de Hermione.

– cómo está? – le preguntó Ron refiriéndose a Harry.

Hermione negó – no lo entiendo, esta demasiado nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así en un partido... con decirte que olvidó dónde había dejado los lentes de contacto – les explicaba.

– y viene a ciegas!!?? – preguntó preocupado Ron.

Hermione negó – no, trae sus gafas... –

– bueno, yo los dejo – se disculpó Sophie – no tardan en salir los jugadores así que tengo que ponerme a trabajar! – dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso a Ron en los labios.

– nos vemos en el estacionamiento – le dijo Ron antes de abrirle la puerta del cubículo.

Sophie asintió y lo besó de nuevo. Y sin más se fue.

– no te preocupes, Herm... – le animó Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado – seguro se le pasa en cuanto monte su escoba –

– espero... qué pasa, nena? – preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a su hija ya que Catherine se había puesto a llorar – qué es, nena?... ya comiste... y no... no, estas limpia... qué pasa? – decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo que estaba frente a sus lugares.

– qué tiene? – le preguntó Ron preocupado mientras se dirigía a su amiga.

Hermione se encogió de hombros sin dejar de caminar – no tengo idea... nunca había llorado tanto... – decía nerviosa.

– vamos, seguro siente tu nerviosismo... a ver, déjame... – le pidió Ron extendiendo los brazos.

Hermione lo observó por unos segundos y luego cedió acomodando a su hija en el pecho de su amigo.

– vaya! Se calmó – dijo Hermione un poco más tranquila.

– te dije! – aseguró Ron sonriendo – sólo es cosa de que te calmes – dijo mientras se dirigía a sus lugares.

– tienes razón, no gano nada con ponerme así... seguro Harry se calma – dijo imitando a su amigo.

– vaya! Al parecer nadie invita a sus familias! – dijo Hermione al ver que el partido estaba apunto de comenzar y el cubículo estaba casi vacío.

– no es eso, lo que pasa es que tienen uno para cada jugador de Inglaterra – le explicó Ron.

Esa respuesta sorprendió mucho a Hermione, era un cubículo demasiado grande para la familia de un solo jugador, aunque si fuera la familia de Ron, son sería tan grande. Después de todo Charlie, Percy, Fred, Bill y George ya tenían hijos.

Aunque siendo Harry, _"a quién podría haber invitado antes de andar conmigo?"_ pensó con curiosidad Hermione _"oh claro! Seguramente a sus otras novias"_ se contestó y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa.

– Herm, no te preocupes! – le dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos – el cubículo de Harry siempre estuvo vacío... a no ser porque nos invitaba a nosotros – dijo cómo si hubiera leído la mente de su amiga.

Hermione al escucharlo sonrió un poco apenada.

_"– Sí, Inglaterra va a la cabeza, pero Alemania no da su brazo a torcer y juega con gran destreza! – decía uno de los comentaristas luego de casi una hora de haber empezado el partido._

_– Así es! 90 – 70 no es una gran diferencia! A pesar de que varias anotaciones de Inglaterra han sido por penales – decía un segundo interlocutor._

_– Potter no se ha dado a notar mucho en este partido, talvez se deba a sus gafas – decía un tercer comentarista._

_– sí, es algo realmente extraño pues según sabemos, no las usa desde antes de dejar el colegio – decía el primer comentarista._

_– pues sea la razón que sea, Potter debe andarse con cuidado con un contrincante así – decía el tercer interlocutor._

_– tienes razón Frank, una vez ya había sido vencido por él – decía el segundo comentarista._

_– sí claro! No les niego eso Dave, pero según gráficas, Potter es mil veces mejor que él – decía el primer comentarista._

_– sí, sí, eso en cuanto a partidos ganados, pero debes aceptarlo Dean, Krum es mucho mejor jugador que Potter – le advirtió Dave._

_– yo no lo creo así, en ese caso yo estoy de lado de Dean – aceptó Frank."_

– qué no pueden ponerse a comentar el partido y dejar de hablar de Harry!!?? – se quejó molesta Hermione.

– bueno, es que la verdad esta más interesante su discusión que el partido, de no ser por todas las faltas que cometen los de Alemania – dijo Ron quien no apartaba la vista del partido.

Su cubículo se había llenado de gente que no conocían. _"siempre pasa así"_ había dicho Ron cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto de su amiga. A lo únicos que conocían eran a la esposa del comentarista Dean; su ex compañero. Susan Bones, quien también era ex compañera suya. Y Draco, quien les había presentado a su esposa Geraldine Hart.

– Ron tiene razón, Herm, el partido se está muriendo – dijo Susan.

_"– otra falta de Alemania!!! – gritó Dean al ver como tiraban de su escoba a Kate, una de las golpeadoras de Inglaterra._

_– al parecer Kate está inconsciente! – advirtió Frank al ver que no se levantaba._

_– pero qué... la están sacando en una camilla!!! – gritó molesto Dean – esto es inaudito! –_

_– esperen! Al parecer se repone!! – decía emocionado Dave – sí, así es!!! Kate regresa a la cancha!! –_

_– bien, Christina se prepara para cobrar el penal! – decía Frank – yyy...... sí!!!! Anota!! – gritó emocionado._

_– sí! Ahora vamos 120 – 90!! Inglaterra no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente! – _

_– sólo esperamos la actuación del gran Potter! – dijo Dave emocionado."_

– sí claro! Ahora es el gran Potter, verdad!? – dijo molesta Hermione – cuando hace unos momentos era poca cosa! –

– vamos Herm, no te molestes! Mejor disfruta el partido – le indicó su amigo, quien aún cargaba a Catherine.

_"– pero qué veo?!?! O Potter sigue la snitch o estoy alucinando! – gritó Frank emocionado._

_– sí, sí!! Potter ha visto la snitch!!! – gritó Dave._

_– oh, pero Krum no se podía quedar atrás!!! Sigue a Potter de cerca! – dijo molesto Dean."_

_– lo van a lastimar!!! – chilló Hermione preocupada al ver que le lanzaban bludgers al por mayor mientras intentaba calmar a Anthony, quien se había despertado con todo el alboroto que se había armado en el cubículo._

_"– lo están cazando!!! Le llueven bludgers! – decía Frank con tono preocupado._

_– sí, pero Potter ha logrado esquivar todas!! – aseguró Dean._

_– lo que sólo ocasiona que pierda velocidad!!! Y Krum lo está pasando!!! – decía emocionado Dave._

_– Potter vuela debajo de Krum!!! Buena táctica Potter! – advirtió Dean con una amplia sonrisa._

_– pero no tan buena, Krum comienza a arrinconarlo contra el piso!! –_

_– Potter no es tan tonto! Adelanta a Krum y logra quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la snitch! – dijo emocionado Dean._

_– la snitch cambia de dirección!! Vuelan en vertical hacia lo alto!! Y de nuevo en horizontal! – decía Frank casi sin voz._

_– la persecución más larga!! Y más emocionante de la historia! – decía Dean sin dejar de sonreír._

_– Potter esta apunto de conseguirla.... – decía Frank emocionado._

_– eso es falta!!!!! – gritó enojado Dean._

_– Thursdale le da a Potter en la espalda con el bate!!! – gritó Frank haciendo coro a los gritos de los molestos espectadores – a falta de bludgers Thursdale decide hacerlo por su propia mano! –_

_– Krum cogió la snitch!! – – Potter se desploma hacia el vacío!!!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Dave y Dean."_

– HARRY!!!! – gritó preocupada Hermione al ver cómo caía Harry hacia la nada.

– Herm no! – la detuvo Ron al ver que Hermione quería salir del cubículo.

– pero... – decía Hermione casi sin voz y sin más se desmayó.

Ron alcanzó a sostener a Hermione con un brazo y Draco, que había salido detrás de ellos, tomó a Anthony antes de que se le resbalara por los brazos.

_"– Potter está inconsciente!! Y Krum reclama que él ha ganado el partido!! – decía molesto Frank._

_– pues es lógico, él cogió la snitch! – decía Dave sonriendo._

_– sí, pero antes hubo una falta y eso no cuenta! – justificó Dean._

_– Alan da indicaciones a los paramédicos mientras todos rodean a Potter! – explicaba Frank intentando ignorar la pelea de Dave y Dean."_

– tenemos que sacarla de aquí! – le indicó Draco a Ron.

– sí, pero sería lo mismo, está más lleno de gente allá afuera – advirtió Ron mientras le entregaba a Catherine a la esposa de Draco para poder sostener mejor a Hermione.

– podemos ir a los vestidores, seguro ahí puedo atenderla mejor – dijo Draco mientras ayudaba a Ron para que se acomodara bien a Hermione – Geri, puedes encargarte de los niños? En un momento regreso – le pidió Draco a su esposa y esta asintió mientras tomaba en brazos a ambos niños.

Y sin más salió Ron, con Hermione en brazos, seguido por Draco.

_"– Potter sigue inconsciente, al parecer está grave – decía Frank con tono preocupado._

_– el arbitro se prepara para dar su veredicto! – dijo Dean con incertidumbre._

_– sí!!!! Alemania gana!!! – gritó emocionado Dave._

_– eso sí que es una injusticia!! – gritó a coro con Dave, Dean._

_– el arbitro tiene razón, si hubiera marcado la falta antes de que Krum cogiera la snitch, sería otra cosa – explicaba Dave sin dejar de sonreír._

_– pero ha suspendido a Thursdale!! No podrá jugar en el siguiente mundial!! – dijo con tono alegre Dean._

_– lo sentimos Potter, no siempre se gana! – dijo Dave sin dejar de sonreír."_

– Harry! – fue lo primero que dijo Hermione al recuperar el conocimiento.

– calma Herm... – le dijo Ron, aún la llevaba en brazos.

– Ron, Harry cómo está? – preguntó nerviosa intentando bajarse de los brazos de su amigo.

– calma Granger, primero tenemos que ver cómo estás tu! – le dijo Draco mientras le indicaba a Ron que dejara a Hermione en una de las bancas que estaban en el pasillo que llevaba a los vestidores.

– no, no! Yo quiero ver a Harry!! Cómo esta?!?! Ron! Quiero verlo! – reclamaba Hermione intentando soltarse de los brazos de Ron.

– vamos Herm, nada ganas con ponerte así... deja que Draco te revise y después vamos con Harry – decía Ron intentando calmarla.

Hermione intentó negarse de nuevo, pero al ver que Ron no pensaba dejarla, desistió y dejó que Draco checara su pulso.

– bueno, es obvio, tienes el pulso acelerado... pero estás bien... – aceptó Draco luego de checarla.

– bien! Ahora voy con Harry – dijo Hermione intentando levantarse, pero Ron se lo impidió – ahora qué? – preguntó molesta.

– vamos por tus hijos – le dijo con calma, sabiendo que eso la haría olvidarse un poco de Harry.

– los niños! – dijo sobresaltándose – dónde están? – preguntó preocupada.

– con Geri... en el cubículo... vamos... – le indicó Draco ayudándola a levantarse.

Y así hicieron, regresaron al cubículo, que ya estaba casi vacío.

– se lo llevaron a San Mungo... – le dijo Geri a Draco al oído mientras este tomaba a los hijos de Hermione en brazos.

Hermione los cargó y le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente y sin más comenzó a sollozar.

– qué pasa, Herm? – le preguntó Ron preocupado mientras cargaba a Anthony.

– Harry... sé que está grave... – decía entre lágrimas.

– Ron!... Hermione! – escucharon a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos voltearan sobresaltados, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Sophie – se lo llevaron a San Mungo – dijo con la voz agitada.

– Sa-n Mu-ngo? – preguntó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

– vamos! – les indicó Ron, y sin chistar todos obedecieron.

Sophie tomó a Anthony en brazos mientras Ron recogía las cosas de los bebés. Y salieron del estadio.

– los vemos allá! – les indicó Draco mientras se separaban de ellos y se dirigían a su coche.

Después de casi tres cuartos de hora Ron, Hermione; con Catherine en brazos;, y Sophie; con Anthony en brazos;, estaban entrando al hospital.

– señorita! Me podría dar información sobre Harry Potter? – pidió Hermione con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

– aja! Y quien es usted? – le preguntó la recepcionista con tono altanero.

– soy su esposa! – dijo Hermione con tono molesto.

– sí claro! Igual que todas esas!? – le preguntó la enfermera señalando hacia un grupo de chicas que estaban en la sala de espera.

– yo sí soy su esposa!! Soy Hermione Granger!!! – dijo molesta.

– vamos Herm, aquí no vas a conseguir nada! – le indicó Ron con aire molesto al ver la actitud de la enfermera.

– ven... es el entrenador de Harry! – le indicó Sophie cuando vio a Alan salir de una pared.

– Alan! – lo detuvo Ron cuando pasó a su lado.

– qué?... ah, Ron! – decía con tono nervioso.

– cómo está Harry?! – preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.

– Harry?... él... quién es usted? – le preguntó Alan sin dejar su tono nervioso.

– soy su esposa, Hermione... cómo está Harry? – volvió a preguntar.

– bueno, él... los doctores lo están atendiendo ahora... Ron, ya tienes hijos? – le preguntó al ver a Catherine y a Anthony.

Ron negó – son de Harry y Hermione... –

– oh... – fue todo lo que dijo.

– dónde está? – preguntó Hermione sin ocultar su preocupación.

– pasando esa pared, subes por la estantería y en el primer piso a la derecha... nadie a podido verlo aún... – dicho esto se fue sin esperar a que alguno de ellos contestara.

– vamos Herm... – le indicó Sophie.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones de Alan llegaron a un pasillo lleno de jugadores y uno que otro fotógrafo.

– Kate, cómo estas? – le preguntó Sophie al verla vendada de un brazo.

– Sophie! – dijo un poco sorprendida al percatarse de la presencia de la fotógrafa – bien, pero no vendrás a fotografiarnos a todos en este estado o sí? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

Sophie negó – no te preocupes, no vengo a eso... vengo con Hermione, la esposa de Harry... aún no saben cómo está? – preguntó con tono preocupado.

Kate negó – el que sabe es Alan, pero no nos quiso decir nada... sólo se enteró y salió disparado en busca de no sé quien... – dijo con calma mientras se acomodaba la correa que sostenía su brazo.

– oh, bien... espero que te recuperes... – dijo Sophie mientras se alejaba de ella y se acercaba de nuevo a Ron y Hermione – no saben nada... –

– pero cómo no van a saber?! Son sus compañeros de equipo!! Ellos estaban con él cuando pasó todo!!! – decía Hermione comenzando a alterarse.

– vamos Herm, siéntate... – le indicó Ron mientras tomaba en brazos a Catherine, quien comenzaba a incomodarse por el nerviosismo de su mamá.

Después de casi una hora de espera, la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba Harry se abrió.

– disculpen... está aquí la señora Potter? – preguntó el doctor que acababa de salir del cuarto.

– sí, yo soy! – dijo Hermione, y al igual que ella, otras chicas más dijeron lo mismo.

– perdón, preguntaba por la verdadera esposa del señor Potter, la señora Granger... – dijo el doctor al reconocer a Hermione – podrías pasar? –

Hermione lo observó detenidamente, no tenía idea de cómo había podido reconocerla, pero no se detuvo mucho a pensar en eso, ya que lo que quería era ver a Harry. Así que caminó hacia le doctor y entró junto con él al cuarto.

Era una habitación amplia, como una especie de quirófano muggle, pero le faltaban muchos aparatos que tenían los muggles en sus hospitales.

– doctor, cómo está? – preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver a Harry, dormido o inconsciente, en la cama.

– se repondrá... – dijo con calma el doctor mientras prendía la luz que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry – tuvo suerte de que nadie quisiera hacerse el héroe e intentara arreglarle los huesos que se rompió – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione no le encontraba el chiste a que Harry se hubiera roto varios huesos – qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó con cierto tono molesto.

– acaso no recuerdas cuando Lockhart quiso arreglarle el brazo cuando se lo rompió, y Harry terminó sin huesos? – le preguntó el doctor.

Hermione lo observó confundida, cómo sabía lo que había pasado cuando estaban en segundo curso.

_"A menos que... no puede ser..."_ pensaba mientras lo examinaba _"aunque..."_ – Wood? – le preguntó confundida. Dudaba mucho que fuera él, pero después de haber visto al nuevo Draco, todo lo creía posible.

– así es... pensé que ya lo sabías! – le dijo sorprendido.

Hermione negó – no tenía idea... creí que seguirías con el Quidditch... – dijo con calma mientras se acercaba a Harry. Ya no tenía tanto miedo, no dudaba que Harry estuviera fuera de peligro.

– seguí un par de años, pero el señor Wood me convenció de dedicarme a algo más, – dijo Oliver refiriéndose a su papá – y la medicina terminó por gustarme más que el Quidditch... aunque el Quidditch me sigue gustando, ahora sólo soy médico de los jugadores de Inglaterra –

– oh bien... – dijo Hermione sin muchas ganas de seguir escuchando sobre la vida de Wood, ahora lo que quería era saber cómo estaba Harry – y ya está bien? – preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Oliver la observó un poco resentido y asintió – sólo tiene que descansar un par de días, aunque lamentablemente, va a tener que dejar el Quidditch – dijo con tono triste – sólo por unos meses! – se apresuró a agregar al ver la cara de Hermione.

– oh bien... aunque igual, no creo que se lo tome muy bien – dijo Hermione un poco preocupada – y cuando puede salir? –

– en cuanto despierte, sólo que tiene que ir inmediatamente a su casa y descansar... mañana paso a su casa a ver como sigue... lo más seguro es que tenga que pasar un par de días en cama... – le explicó Oliver.

– está bie... – decía Hermione pero se detuvo al ver que Harry comenzaba a despertar – Harry?... – le llamó al ver que abría los ojos – cómo te sientes? – le preguntó con tono preocupado.

– suspendan el partido!!! – fue lo primero que dijo Harry con tono alterado.

– calma Harry, el partido ya terminó... – intentaba calmarlo Hermione.

– pero... tenemos que ganar... qué pasó? – decía con la respiración agitada.

– vamos Harry, tranquilízate... ahora por lo que menos debes alterarte es por un partido – decía Oliver con tranquilidad.

– pero qué pasó?? Perdimos??? Lo van a posponer??? – preguntaba Harry visiblemente alterado.

Oliver negó – jamás se va a tranquilizar, verdad? – le preguntó a Hermione y esta negó – bien... – dijo sacando su varita – Desmaius – dijo señalando a Harry y este inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

– estará bien? – preguntó Hermione preocupada mientras tomaba la mano de Harry.

Oliver asintió – sólo descansará un poco más, cuando despierte estará más tranquilo... ahora lo llevo a tu auto –

– es en el de Ron... – dijo Hermione mientras salía del cuarto.


	24. La Primera Vez

**Ok... ya me estaba tardando de nuevo... pero bueno ya estoy aquí... sólo quiero decirles que voy a salir de vacaciones y talvez tarde un poco en volver a escribir... sólo mientras consigo internet... pero haré todo lo posible por que no sea más de una semana...**

**Cuídense! Y si no me aparezco antes por aquí... "FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS"**

**Cap 24 LA PRIMERA VEZ**

– Herm! Cómo está? – le preguntó Ron al verla salir. Y varias personas se acercaron a ella para escuchar su respuesta.

– tenemos que irnos... – fue lo único que dijo mientras cargaba a su hija y comenzó a caminar hacia la estantería.

Ron y Sophie se voltearon a ver sin entender la reacción de Hermione pero sin decir nada la siguieron.

– qué pasó, Herm? – le preguntó Ron una vez que estuvieron fuera del hospital.

– Oliver va a traer a Harry en un momento – explicó Hermione.

– ahora? – preguntó confundido Ron, y Hermione asintió – no es demasiado rápido? –

– no, Oliver dice que sólo necesita reposar unos días... sólo que... tendrá que dejar el Quidditch por un tiempo... – dijo Hermione con tono triste.

– no sé que le vaya a afectar más, si enterarse que perdió o saber que no va a poder jugar – decía Ron con tono preocupado.

– pero porqué le preocupaba tanto ese partido? – preguntó Hermione confundida – no es más que otro partido –

Ron y Sophie negaron – no era un simple partido para él... Harry odia a Krum desde que fuiste su novia y después de eso, en su primer partido, Krum lo hizo quedar mal ante miles de espectadores... por eso ahora quería ganarle con más ganas que nunca, es cosa de orgullo, Herm – le explicó Ron.

– hombres! – dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Segundos después aparecieron Oliver y Harry por una pared del hospital que se abrió frente al carro de Ron. Harry estaba tendido en una camilla que levitaba a un metro del piso.

Ron ayudó a Oliver a pasar a Harry a su carro acostándolo en el asiento trasero.

– los veré mañana! – se despidió Oliver de ellos antes de que Ron pusiera su auto en marcha.

– bien, en un momento traigo el coche de Harry, si despierta no le comenten nada del partido – les advirtió Ron antes de salir del cuarto de Hermione y Harry.

– esta bien, no pensamos hacerlo – le aseguró Sophie mientras ayudaba a Hermione a armar la cuna.

La noche anterior habían dormido con ellos sus bebés ya que se habían ido a cenar a casa de Ron y no les había dado tiempo de armar la cuna.

– nunca creí que fuera tan difícil esto – se quejó Hermione luego de tener casi media hora intentando armar la cuna.

– no sé porqué batallamos! – dijo Sophie mientras se levantaba del piso y sacaba de su bolsillo su varita – creo que sería más fácil así, no? – dijo mientras la movía en el aire. Y diciendo diferentes palabras la cuna se armó – creo que estas demasiado tensa con lo del accidente de Harry – dijo al ver que en el instructivo venían la frase con la que se armaba.

– lo siento... no sé dónde tengo mi cabeza... – se disculpó Hermione mientras se sentaba en su cama.

– con Harry... – dijo Sophie mientras se sentaba a su lado – ya no te preocupes Herm... él va a estar bien – le animó.

– eso espero... va a ser muy difícil para él aceptar dejar el equipo un tiempo... – dijo Hermione con tono triste – qué pasa, nena? – preguntó Hermione al ver que Catherine se comenzaba a mover en su pecho. La llevaba en la mochila porta bebés – qué es nena?... vamos, ya te limpié... también te di de comer... tiene menos de cinco minutos que estabas dormida... qué es? – decía Hermione mientras daba vueltas en su cuarto comenzando a desesperarse.

– vamos Herm, empieza por calmarte tu... seguramente sólo está cansada, la hemos traído de arriba para abajo... porqué no la sacas de la mochilita, se sentiría mejor en tus brazos, no crees? – le decía Sophie mientras la veía caminar por el cuarto.

Hermione se detuvo y meditó lo que le había dicho Sophie, y segundos después ya tenía a Catherine durmiendo en sus brazos.

– ves, era sólo eso – le dijo Sophie mientras ambas observaban dormir a Catherine.

– creo que no sirvo para esto... no sé como hacer que mi propia hija se tranquilice... en el partido, si no hubiera sido por Ron, me da un ataque nervioso... no paraba de llorar... – decía Hermione con tono triste.

– no te preocupes Herm, no es cosa de que sirvas o no para esto... toma en cuenta que Ron ha tomado experiencia con todos sus sobrinos y yo, pues con mis hermanos... eso es todo... en cambio tu, jamás habías tenido un bebé contigo... es cosa de ir aprendiendo... – le animaba Sophie mientras se levantaba para pasar a Anthony a la cuna.

– pues espero que tengas razón... tengo miedo de no ser una buena mamá... – decía Hermione mientras arrullaba a su hija, cuando escuchó una voz cansada a sus espaldas...

– serás la mejor de todas... – dijo Harry con voz débil.

– Harry! – dijo Hermione mientras se daba media vuelta – cómo te sientes? – le preguntó con tono preocupado mientras se acercaba a él.

– adolorido... pero sobreviviré... – decía con una sonrisa débil – cómo están los niños? – preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse.

– vamos, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, Wood me dijo que debías descansar... – dijo Hermione mientras intentaba ayudarlo a reincorporarse.

– Wood... – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa débil, pero inmediatamente la borró.

– qué pasa? – le preguntó Hermione al ver su expresión.

– el partido... qué pasó???... lo van a repetir?? – preguntó preocupado mientras observaba a Hermione y luego a Sophie y de nuevo a Hermione.

– vamos Harry, no te preocupes por eso ahora... primero reponte que alguien me tiene que ayudar con los niños, no? – dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa.

Harry negó – no te preocupes, tú, por eso... yo me repondré y te ayudaré con los niños... pero necesito saber qué pasó? – decía con un tono que daba a notar que no iba a dejar ese tema hasta que le contestaran su pregunta – perdimos? – le preguntó con tono serio.

Hermione lo dudó un poco y antes de hablar, observó a Sophie, quien negaba a espaldas de Harry, y con tono decidido dijo – Krum cogió la snitch antes de que marcaran falta... – dijo con tono serio sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Harry, que dejaron de mostrar dolor y comenzaron a mostrar frustración y enojo – vamos Harry, es sólo un partido... eso no dice nada... – intentaba calmarlo.

– Hermione, ese no era un simple partido para mi! –decía con tono molesto – Eso iba a demostrar quien era el mejor! Y ahora... ahora todo el mundo sabrá que él es el mejor... – dijo cambiando su tono molesto a triste.

– vamos mi vida... ese partido no debería importarte... fue una injusticia... tu debiste de haber ganado... y los de Alemania lo sabía... sabían que ganarías, por eso te hicieron esto... – decía Hermione con tono serio mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo – vamos Harry, que no te importe todo lo que digan o vayan a decir los medios... sólo debería importarte lo que pensamos tus seres queridos de ti... sólo eso es real... los demás... lo demás sólo hablan por hablar... no saben lo que es bueno – le dijo esta última frase con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonreír a Harry.

– tienes razón _bébé_, sólo me importa lo que tu pienses... – dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y la besaba – también me importa lo que pienses tú! – dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su hija comenzaba a moverse en los brazos de su esposa.

– muy bien... ahora sí tiene hambre – dijo Hermione al ver cómo Catherine jalaba de su blusa.

– vamos Harry, apenas llevas día y medio en cama y ya quieres levantarte... espera un par de días mas... o por lo menos hasta que venga Wood... – le regañaba Hermione mientras arreglaba el cuarto con Catherine en su pecho.

– es que si estuvieras así... – decía, pero se detuvo al recordar que su esposa había estado mas de una semana así – perdón... yo... es que estar así... acostado todo el día... bueno, es estresante... – decía apenado mientras cargaba a Anthony.

– no te preocupes... sé como te sientes... – le decía Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva – mejor intenta distraerte con otras cosas... hace unos minutos vino Ron a traerte un televisor... dijo que se lo habías prestado hace unos meses... – dijo mientras arreglaba la cuna – sólo que está allá abajo... cuando venga Wood le pido que lo suba... –

Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a Harry ya que este se había quedado callado – qué pasa? – le preguntó un poco preocupada al ver la expresión de su esposo.

– qué es eso? – le preguntó Harry sin observar nada más que el vació.

– qué es que? – le preguntó Hermione volteando hacia su espalda para ver si ahí estaba por lo que preguntaba Harry.

– el... el... eso... – decía Harry haciendo diferentes gestos – ese... waak... es Anthony! – decía apartando un poco a su bebé.

Hermione al percatarse de lo que se refería comenzó a reírse – vamos Harry... te vas a tener que... acostumbrar a eso... – decía entre risas – ven nene... – decía mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos – ni creas que te vas a librar de esto, eh! En cuanto te recuperes son tus hijos! – le advirtió Hermione aún sonriendo.

– no sé porque de repente me siento tan cómodo en esta cama! – bromeó Harry mientras se acostaba en la cama.

– oh perfecto! No puedo hacer todo a la vez! – decía Hermione borrando su sonrisa al escuchar el timbre de la puerta – vamos, te tendrás que encargar de tu hijo, Harry... aquí está lo que necesitas... – dijo mientras le entregaba a Anthony y su pañalera.

– pe... – intentaba negarse Harry, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– pero nada... dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con los niños... aquí está tu gran oportunidad! – le dijo sonriendo de nuevo mientras salía del cuarto.

Harry la observó salir – vaya, no hay quien le gane a tu mamá! – dijo volteando a ver a Anthony – veamos... me tienes que ayudar, eh! Es la primera vez que lo hago... – decía comenzando a desabrochar el trajecito que traía puesto su hijo.

Conforme iba separando las tiras que sujetaban el pañal hacía diferentes gestos.

– vaya! Pero qué te han dado de comer! – dijo sonriendo mientras le hacía caras a su hijo para que riera.

– sí que serás un galán de primera! Si tienes mi sonrisa! – dijo Harry en broma mientras le hacía cariñitos a Anthony.

Comenzó a quitarle el pañal y con un cuidado, que ni el mismo se imaginó llegar a tener, lo limpió.

– no sé como lo hace tu mamá todos los días... creo que le deberían dar un premio por eso! Vaya que es un gran reto! – le decía a Anthony mientras lo acomodaba en el pañal limpio y le ponía talco y una pomada mágica que impedía que llegaran a rozarse.

– a ver, dime, qué tal lo hice??... estuvo bien verdad?? Lo sabía! No soy tan piedra para esto! – decía al observar la sonrisa de su hijo.

– con quien estará tu mamá que no sube?... será tu tío Ron?... o tal vez Sophie... – decía sin apartar la vista de la puerta mientras mal abrochaba los botones de la ropita de Anthony – crees que se enoje si vamos a ver quien es? – decía Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Y como si entendiera lo que le acababa de decir, Anthony se puso serio.

– vaya! Esto lo sacaste de tu mamá! – dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, pero en broma al darse cuenta de que parecía que le estuviera diciendo que no lo hiciera.

– bien, la esperaremos... – dijo Harry resignado.

Después de unos segundos Hermione estaba entrando al cuarto, con Catherine en brazos y seguida por alguien a quien Harry no alcanzó a distinguir ya que traía un gran televisor en brazos.

– Hola Harry! – saludó una voz detrás de la tele.

– Hola Wood! – lo saludó Harry al reconocer su voz – cómo estas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa al ver los malabares que hacía Wood para poder seguir sosteniendo la tele mientras Hermione le indicaba dónde ponerla.

– creo que yo... debería ser... quien te preguntara... eso... – dijo Wood pausadamente a causa del esfuerzo que hacía.

– bueno, yo me encuentro bien... aún me duelen un poco las costillas, pero ya es mínimo – le explicaba sin dejar de sonreír aunque ahora se debía a los gestos que hacía su hijo.

– vaya! Pensé que no lo ibas a hacer! – dijo Hermione sorprendida al ver el pañal sucio enrollado en el piso – pero ya podías haber intentado echarlo al bote de basura, no? – le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido olvidándose de que Wood tenía aún la tele en brazos.

– Herm... no es que... que no esté de acuerdo... con que Harry sea... aseado, pero... podrías olvidar eso... y... ayudarme? – decía casi sin voz.

– oh! Lo siento... mira mmm... aquí, sí, aquí está bien... – decía Hermione quitando unos papeles que estaban en un rincón del cuarto.

– vaya... sí que estaba pesada... – decía Wood luego de haber dejado la tele en el rincón que le indicó Hermione mientras se estiraba – bien, ahora a lo que venía... – decía mientras se acercaba a la cama de Harry.


	25. Sólo Cinco Minutos

**Por alguna extraña razón FF o los virus HG y RHr decidieron eliminar cinco capítulos de mi historia, pero bueno, no pasa de que los vuelva a subir, ¿verdad? Así que aquí está, disfrútenlo :)**

**Cap 25 SÓLO CINCO MINUTOS**

– ¿cómo te fue? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry al verlo entrar a la cocina.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde su accidente, Harry aún estaba en recuperación. Anthony y Catherine acababan de cumplir tres meses aún estaban pequeños pero Harry y Hermione habían decidido que era mejor que ya durmieran en su cuarto, aunque Catherine; por ruegos de Hermione; dormía con ellos.

– bien... dice Xander que en un par de días voy a poder regresar a los entrenamientos – decía Harry con una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura.

– ¡me da gusto escuchar eso! – dijo Hermione con sinceridad antes de darle un beso a su esposo.

– ¿y los bebés?... – le preguntó Harry luego de darle otro beso a su esposa.

– con mi mamá... los llevó al pediatra... – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. Harry al escucharla sonrió – le pedí que los llevara ya que yo tengo demasiado trabajo... – dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina. Dejando a un Harry bastante sorprendido.

– vamos Hermione, ¿no podríamos aprovechar este tiempecito? – le preguntó Harry con tono pícaro, yendo detrás de su esposa.

Hermione negó – sabes que me encantaría, pero de verdad, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer... con todo lo que pasó se me acumuló y pues, ahora no puedo complacerte ni a ti ni a mi misma... – dijo con tono tranquilo.

– oh, Hermione... sólo... sólo... mmm... ¡sólo cinco minutos! –

Al escucharlo Hermione soltó una carcajada falsa – ¿qué, me viste cara de máquina? – dijo fingiendo tono molesto mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

– no... ¡no! Claro que no, no es eso... bueno es que ya... bueno, tiene mucho tiempo que no podemos estar los dos solos... y pues... yo quería... pues, estar contigo... – decía Harry hincándose enfrente de su esposa, que estaba sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Hermione le sonrió mientras le hacía una caricia en la mejilla – hagamos esto, mañana le llevamos los bebés a mi mamá y pues nos vamos a cenar tranquilamente y luego... pues luego vemos que pasa, ¿no? – decía sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry correspondió a la sonrisa de su esposa y asintió – ¿puedo escoger a dónde?... ¡te prometo que te va a encantar! – Hermione asintió – ¡te aseguro que va a ser tu mejor noche! – le dijo con tono pícaro mientras salía del estudio para atender la puerta.

En menos de cinco minutos ya había regresado Harry con Catherine y Anthony en brazos.

– tu mamá... – le informó Harry a Hermione – creo que los vamos a tener que llevar nosotros de todas formas... – dijo mientras le entregaba a Catherine a una Hermione confundida.

– pero... ¿porqué? Ella me había dicho que sí... – decía Hermione mientras le abrochaba bien el mameluco a su hija.

– me dijo que había tenido que atener a un paciente de emergencia... – le explicó Harry – ¿vamos al doctor, nene? – se dirigía ahora a su hijo.

– ¡perfecto! ¡Otro día de retraso! – decía Hermione con tono molesto.

– dámela, yo los llevo... – le dijo Harry mientras le extendía una mano para que le diera a Catherine.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida – ¿seguro?... si quieres vamos los dos – decía, aún con Catherine en brazos, mientras guardaba unos papeles en un fólder.

Pero Harry negó – vamos, yo los llevo, me las arreglaré de alguna forma... tú sólo preocúpate por el trabajo... – decía mientras recibía a Catherine – recuerda que mañana tenemos una cita – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡claro! ¡No podía ser tan fantástico todo esto! – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de complicidad.

– bueno, si quiero que sea así debo poner también de mi parte, ¿no? – le dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso a su esposa en los labios.

– en eso tienes razón – le dijo Hermione sonriendo antes de darle otro beso – ¡te vas con cuidado! – le advirtió mientras los veía salir.

– veamos... no Cat deja ahí... – decía Harry mientras intentaba acomodar las sillas porta bebés – bien... ahora subamos esto... – dijo luego de acomodar las sillas y comenzar a subir el capote del carro.

– ¿cómo van, gordos? – les decía Harry mientras los veía por el retrovisor y captaba la atención de Catherine – ¿vas bien, gorda?... ¡ya vamos a llegar, eh – le decía con voz aniñada haciéndola reír.

Después de casi dos horas Harry estaba entrando a su casa con ambos bebés en brazos.

– ¿cómo les fue? – preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio entrar al estudio.

– bien, lo dos están muy bien... ¿tu cómo vas? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la salita que había ahí en el estudio.

– me falta un poco... pero puedo dejarlo por un momento... ¿quieres comer? – le preguntó mientras guardaba unos papeles en uno de los cajones del escritorio y se levantaba.

Harry negó – mejor siéntate aquí con nosotros... que tus niños y yo te extrañamos – le decía mientras acomodaba a su hijo en su pierna.

– vaya, ¿ahora a todos les dio mamitis o que? – bromeó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo y tomaba en brazos a Catherine.

Harry la rodeó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la sien – sólo queremos estar contigo, eso es todo... – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de Hermione, quien la había recargado en el hombro de Harry.

– bueno, por los siguientes tres meses no voy a poder descansar... – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba bien en el sillón para darle de comer a su hija, quien tiraba de su blusa.

– ¿no pueden empezar a tomar fórmula? – le preguntó Harry comenzando a arrullar a Anthony, quien también pedía comida.

Hermione negó – el pediatra me dijo que era preferible que les siguiera dando pecho hasta los cinco meses – decía mientras le daba de comer a su hija.

– vaya... bueno, velo por el lado amable, ¡ya sólo te faltan dos meses! – le dijo Harry burlonamente mientras se levantaba del sillón; con Anthony en brazos; esquivando un manotazo de Hermione.


	26. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

**Cap 26 ¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS?**

El tiempo pasó rápido para Harry y su familia, y cuando menos se lo imaginaron, sus hijos ya iban a cumplir un año.

Harry había vuelto al equipo de Inglaterra como buscador titular, de nuevo.

Hermione cuidaba a sus hijos en la mañana mientras Harry iba a entrenar. Y Harry lo hacía en las tardes mientras Hermione trabajaba. Y en las noches era cuando estaban los cuatro juntos, y los fines de semana que ninguno de los dos trabajaba.

– no puedo creer que ya tengan un año! – decía Hermione sin dejar de sonreír mientras se arreglaba.

– ya me siento viejo! – bromeó Harry mientras cargaba a Anthony – ya estamos viejitos, verdad? – le preguntó a su hijo asintiendo y este lo imitó – vaya! Mi propio hijo me dice que ya estoy viejo! –

– bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad! – se burló Hermione mientras le pedía a Harry que subiera el cierre de su vestido.

– claro! Veamos... y que opinas de tu mamá? Verdad que también está vieja? – le preguntó también asintiendo, pero en esta ocasión Anthony negó haciendo que Hermione se riera.

– te lo dije! Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad! – volvió a bromear Hermione mientras cargaba a su hijo y salía del cuarto mientras Harry se dirigía al vestidor para comenzar a arreglarse.

– mira nada mas! Tu hermana no se ha despertado aún... qué hacemos, eh?... la dejamos dormir otro ratito? – le preguntaba Hermione a su hijo al ver a Catherine aún durmiendo en su cuna.

– ¡Caty! – le llamó Anthony a su hermana.

– oh, quieres que ya despierte, ¿eh? – decía Hermione sonriendo mientras paraba a Anthony sobre su roperito para cambiarlo.

Anthony asintió – ¡Caty! – la volvió a llamar.

– vamos, déjala dormir un ratito más... mejor dime... cual quieres? Este o este? – decía mostrándole dos pantalones diferentes. Uno era azul marino de vestir y el otro era café como de manta.

– oh vamos, tiene que ser uno de estos... – le dijo luego de ver la mirada de desacuerdo de su hijo – recuerda que hoy es su fiesta y van a venir tus tíos y abuelitos, tienes que verte guapo! – le decía Hermione sonriendo – entonces dime, cuál quieres? – le volvió a preguntar mostrándole de nuevo los pantalones.

– si estuviera en tu lugar, escogería el azul con la camisa de pollito que tanto te gusta! – escuchó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas.

Anthony sonrió y asintió – pollito! Pollito! – repetía sin dejar de asentir.

– esta bien... te pongo la amarilla... – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras buscaba en el ropero de Anthony la camisa.

– no! Llilla no! Pollito! – decía Anthony con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ay no! Tu mamá no sabe nada... ven, vamos a enseñarle! – dijo Harry burlonamente mientras cargaba a Anthony.

Hermione sonrió mientras los observaba salir del cuarto.

– ma! – escuchó una vocecita somnolienta.

– por fin! La bella durmiente ha despertado de su largo sueño! – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hija – lista para tu fiesta? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Catherine la observó por varios segundos y luego sonrió – oh sí, claro vas a disfrutar de ella, pero antes te voy a dar un baño! – dijo Hermione mientras cargaba a su hija y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

– qué te parece? No es todo un galán? – dijo Harry entrando al cuarto de baño con Anthony en brazos, vestido con una falda de Catherine, la camisa de su pijama mal abotonada y unos calzoncillos en la cabeza.

– vamos Harry! No juegues! Se nos está haciendo tarde y tu jugando... – lo regañaba Hermione mientras él y Anthony se reían.

– bah! No la escuches, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo! – le dijo Harry sonriendo, a Anthony, mientras salía del baño.

Hermione terminó de bañar a Catherine e inmediatamente la vistió con unos pantaloncitos pesqueros naranja pálido y una blusita sin mangas del mismo color con detalles verdes y amarillos, y un gorrito.

– ¡eres una belleza! – le dijo sonriendo cuando la terminó de peinar con dos coletas que controlaban; con ayuda de una poción; el cabello enmarañado que había heredado de ella.

– ¡pero qué veo! ¡Dos bellezas juntas! ¡Esto es algo insólito! ¡Vamos Anthony, el profeta debe enterarse de esto! – dijo Harry sonriendo al ver bajar a Hermione con Catherine de la mano.

– ¡pues mis dos hombres no se quedan atrás, eh! ¡Son todos unos galanes! – dijo Hermione terminando de bajar las escaleras a pasos lentos para ir al ritmo de Catherine.

– todavía no está arreglado el jardín, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Harry mientras cargaba a Catherine.

Hermione negó – no, ahora voy para allá – dijo sonriendo luego de recibir un beso de su esposo.

– no, si quieres tu quédate con los niños y yo lo arreglo – dijo mientras hacía ademán de entregarle a Catherine, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– no, después de ver como lo arreglaste para nuestro aniversario... prefiero hacerlo yo – decía sonriendo preocupada.

– ¡oh, vamos! ¡Era la primera vez que lo hacía! – se excusó Harry.

– prefiero hacerlo yo... ¡digo, para no llevarme sorpresas! – dijo sonriendo mientras entraba a la cocina para salir al jardín.

– ¡vaya! ¡A tu mamá le encanta trabajar! – le dijo Harry a Catherine sonriendo – ¿vamos con tu hermano? Está viendo los libros que les trajo tío Ron de Italia – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el estudio y Catherine asentía y balbuceaba palabras que Harry no entendía.

Después de casi una hora ya estaban comiendo en el jardín en compañía de Ron, Sophie y Alexandra; su hija;, Ginny y Benny, Molly y Arthur, y Jacquie y Ben.

– ¿y cómo se sienten en su primer año de papás? – les preguntó Ron sonriendo, con Alexandra en brazos.

– ¡me siento viejo! – repitió Harry en broma, ocasionando la risa de Ron, Sophie y Hermione, mientras le pasaba el brazo a su esposa por la espalda – no, se siente bien... ser papá te hace madurar bastante –

Hermione lo observó fingiendo incredulidad y luego sonrió – sí, te hace ser más responsable, porque ahora ya no sólo ver por ti, sino por otra personita... aunque en mi caso yo debería de ver por dos, ¡pero veo por tres! – dijo dándole unas palmadas a Harry en el pecho.

– ¿qué insinúas? – le preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y aire ofendido.

Comenzaba a oscurecer pero tanto Anthony como Catherine tenían cuerda para rato.

Sophie platicaba con Ginny sobre el último kit de maquillaje que habían visto en _Madame Magnifique_.

Los papás de Ron y de Hermione hablaban sobre sus mundos.

Y Harry, Ron, Benny y Hermione hablaban sobre el nuevo ministro del _Ministerio de Magia_.

– ¡no entiendo como un cabeza hueca como McPhee pudo quedar como Ministro! – decía Ron con tono incrédulo.

– vamos Ron, siempre ha sido así... quien puede acomodarse queda dónde quiera – decía Hermione, quien no apartaba su vista de Anthony y Catherine que jugaban al final del jardín con el pastor inglés de Harry.

– bueno, sí... pero esos eran otros tiempos, Herm... ahora no cualquiera puede quedar tan fácil... – argumentaba Ron.

– ¡tu mismo te estas dando la respuesta! No cualquiera puede quedar tan fácil... ¿pero si tiene influencias?... ¡con influencias todos quedan! –

– yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione... ¿si no fue por eso, porqué mas podría ser? – la apoyó Benny.

– bueno, pero tu deberías saber algo, ¿no? ¡Trabajas en un buen puesto en el Ministerio! – le preguntó Harry.

Benny negó – sabes que el departamento de _regulación contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles _nunca ha sido bien visto, y pues no nos toman tanto en cuenta como para poder enterarnos de eso... – explicó con tono de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

– ¡eso se me hace completamente injusto! Yo creo que su departamento es tan importante como el de Deportes o cualquier otro... ¡mira que hacen bastante con controlar todas las cosas que se les ocurre inventar a los chiflados esos que nada mas quieren dañar a los muggles! ¡Te aseguro que si cualquiera de otro departamento hiciera su trabajo por un sólo día, no lo soportaría! – decía Hermione casi sin tomar aire.

– ¡vamos Herm, tómatelo con calma! – le dijo Ron con tono burlón – no entiendo que haces trabajando con muggles, ¡tu deberías ser la que estuviera de Ministro en lugar de ese cabeza hueca! –

– bueno... creo que me va mejor... en lo que... – decía entrecortadamente ya que se había descuidado por unos segundos y había perdido de vista a Anthony – ¿Harry, y Anthony? – le preguntó con tono preocupado sin dejar de buscar a su hijo con la vista. Hasta que... – ¡ANTHONY! – gritó al verlo caer de la jardinera que bordeaba un árbol.

Tanto Hermione como Harry se levantaron de sus lugares de golpe y corrieron hacia su hijo. Harry llegó primero a él e inmediatamente lo cargó.

– ¡bebé! ¡¿Qué tiene?! – preguntó Hermione alterada intentando arrebatarlo de los brazos de Harry.

– espérate... aquí no veo nada... – decía Harry con tono preocupado ya que no podía ver si su hijo estaba inconsciente o no.

– ¡Harry, no respira! ¡No está respirando! – decía Hermione con los nervios de punta al darse cuenta que su hijo estaba consciente e intentando llorar, pero sin lograr emitir ni un sonido.

– vamos hija... ¡hay que llevarlo al hospital! – le indicó Jacquie que estaba alrededor de ellos junto con los demás invitados.

Sin decir nada Harry y Hermione caminaron hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero Hermione se detuvo a medio camino...

– ¡Caty! – dijo buscándola con la mirada, aún más preocupada.

– vamos, aquí la tengo yo... – le indicó Ron mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione la tomó en brazos y le besó las mejillas y la frente susurrando palabras, con gesto preocupado, que sólo ella podría entender.

Todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano, el hospital del Norte.

Cuando entraron al hospital Hermione se sentía un poco menos preocupada, aunque no lo dejaba de estar, porque cuando había entrado al carro Anthony ya podía respirar.

– ¡Señores Potter, cuanto tiempo! – les saludó Kyle al verlos llegar a la recepción.

– ¡Kyle, un doctor, por favor! – suplicó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó alarmada Kyle, pues no había visto a Anthony, quien tenía una herida profunda al lado de la ceja izquierda.

– Anthony, mi hijo... ¡Kyle, por favor! – suplicaba Hermione.

En ese momento Kyle pudo ver a Anthony y el vestido de Hermione que tenía un poco de sangre. Inmediatamente les indicó que la siguieran mientras con un algodón bañado en alcohol limpiaba la mejilla de Anthony.

– fue mi culpa... ¡yo lo descuidé! No debí apartarme de ellos... – lloraba Hermione mientras daba vueltas en la sala de espera, con Catherine en brazos.

Harry estaba con Anthony mientras le cosían la herida y le hacían diferentes estudios para ver si no había sido algo más grave.

– no, Herm... tu no tuviste la culpa de nada... los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo... no tienes porqué sentirte culpable – le decía Ginny intentándola calmar.

– ¡Mamá! – chilló Hermione al ver llegar a sus papás – mamá, me descuidé por un segundo... yo no... – lloraba Hermione en brazos de Jacquie.

– _bébé, _no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa... – le decía su mamá mientras la abrazaba – ven... vamos a sentarnos... – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y la llevó a las bancas, dónde estaban Ron, Sophie; con Alexandra en brazos;, Benny, Ginny y su papá quien se acababa de sentar.

– vamos hija, no te preocupes, ya verás que el niño esta bien... – le decía su papá mientras la rodeaba por los hombros.

– ¿porqué tardan tanto? – decía Hermione con voz nerviosa y preocupada ya que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que habían llegado.

– mira hija, si hubiera sido algo malo, ya lo sabríamos... no te preocupes – le decía su papá frotándole los brazos en un intento por animarla.

– ¿Herm, quieres tomar algo? ¿Te traigo un café o algo? – le preguntó Ron, quien estaba sentado al lado del papá de Hermione.

Para ese momento Molly y Arthur ya tenían casi media hora ahí.

– no gracias... – dijo Hermione sin muchos ánimos y sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

– tráele un té – le pidió Jacquie sólo moviendo los labios.

– bien... vamos gorda... ¿quieres un dulce? – le invitó Ron, refiriéndose a Catherine, y esta asintió.

Ron se alejó con Catherine en brazos en dirección a la cafetería.

Después de alrededor de 15 minutos salió Harry.

Hermione al verlo inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar – ¡¿cómo esta?! – le preguntó acercándose a él.

– él esta bien, no te preocupes... le tuvieron que poner tres puntos... y Malfoy quiere que se quede toda la noche... – le explicaba Harry mientras la abrazaba.

– ¡¿toda la noche?! ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Tiene algo?! – le pregunto Hermione alarmada.

Harry negó – es sólo por seguridad... – le dijo con calma volviéndola a abrazar – ¿quieres caminar un poco?... él ahora está durmiendo – le dijo Harry al oído.

Hermione asintió y juntos caminaron por los pasillos .

– nena, sabes que no fue tu culpa, ¿verdad? – le decía Harry quien la había escuchado, en el trayecto de su casa al hospital, culparse.

– pero yo... – decía Hermione pero Harry la interrumpió.

– Herm, no puedes estar al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos... los accidentes van a ocurrir en todo momento... ni tu ni yo podemos evitarlo... – le decía Harry parándose frente a ella y acariciando su mejilla.

– oh Harry... es que sólo me descuidé un segundo y... – lloraba Hermione en el hombro de Harry.

– no hermosa... no sigas culpándote... sólo fue un accidente... él está bien... – le decía Harry abrazándola y le besó el cabello.


	27. Por un Postre

**Hola! Bueno ya volví :p... gracias por su paciencia... aquí seguiré con la historia... no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, sólo que... bueno, comprendan a Hermione... no es tan fácil cuidar a dos niños inquietos!**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me den su más sincera opinión!**

**Cap 27 POR UN POSTRE**

El tiempo pasó volando, el accidente de Anthony no había traído consecuencias y ahora sólo tenía de recuerdo de aquel accidente una pequeña cicatriz.

Tanto Anthony como Catherine ya tenían todos los dientes del frente y sus balbuceos habían cambiado por palabras más entendibles, aunque aún no hablaban bien ya que sólo contaban con un año y nueve meses.

Hermione se había olvidado un poco de su trabajo pues con la edad que tenían sus hijos no se les podía dejar solos ni por un minuto ya que querían andar de arriba para abajo y no quería darle demasiada carga a su mam� ya que Harry entrenaba en las mañanas y las tardes.

– ¡Papi! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Catherine y Anthony al verlo llegar, dejando a Hermione sentada en el suelo con un montón de juguetes mágicos que usaba para entretenerlos.

– ¿cómo están, chaparros? – los saludó Harry inclinándose para darle un beso a cada uno en la frente.

– bien... ¡mami nos enseñó a volar! – le informó Anthony sin dejar de sonreír mientras se abrazaba de la pierna de Harry imitando a su hermana, quien estaba abrazada de la otra pierna de Harry.

– ¡oh, bien! Y, permítanme hacer memoria, pero ¿qué no alguien me había prohibido hacerlo? – dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y caminando a pasos lentos, pues le era un poco difícil caminar con sus dos hijos colgados de sus piernas, hacia Hermione, quien se acababa de levantar del suelo.

– sí, lo sé... te pedí que no lo hicieras, pero luego de que este par de pillos no me lo dejaban de pedir... cedí... – le explicó Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

– oh bien... ¡aquí tenemos una mamá con poco carácter! – bromeó Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura.

– ¡si los hubieras visto no dirías que tengo poco carácter! – le dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿papi, podemos visitar a mi tío don? – le pidió Catherine mientras volteaba hacia arriba para poderlo ver.

Harry la volteó a ver y sonrió – no podemos ir ahora... él y tu tía Sophie están de viaje – le informó sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione sonrió por la expresión de enojo de su hija – ¿quieren comer? – les preguntó mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija.

Catherine y Harry asintieron, mientras Anthony negaba.

– a ver chaparro¿porqué no quieres comer? Ya es hora... – decía Harry mientras lo cargaba y se dirigían al comedor.

Anthony le dijo algo al oído y Harry sonrió.

– se comió las galletas que trajo Molly¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry y este asintió – ¡creo que alguien se va a quedar sin postre! – dijo con tono serio.

Anthony al escucharla dio un pequeño brinquito, en los brazos de Harry, negando – mami, no... yo quero potre... – le pedía haciendo un pucherito.

– no, señor, te dije que no comieras las galletas... y ¿me hiciste caso? No¿verdad? – lo reprendía Hermione; sin levantar la voz, pero con tono serio; y Anthony negó con semblante triste que enmarcaba con un puchero – entonces, te quedas sin postre... – sentenció.

– vamos Hermione, dime¿quién se puede resistir a las galletas que prepara Molly? – le decía Harry mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

– no se trata de eso Harry, tiene que aprender a obedecer – decía Hermione conservando su tono serio mientras sentaba a su hija en su silla para bebé – y si no obedece obtiene a cambio un castigo, así de fácil... ahora vamos a comer, no quiero escuchar sobre el asunto – dijo dando por terminada la corta discusión, aunque en toda la discusión Hermione nunca vio a los ojos a Harry ni a su hijo, realmente le dolía ser tan dura, pero creía que era lo mejor.

Cuando terminaron de comer Harry sirvió los postres y, mientras Hermione recogía la mesa, le sirvió también a Anthony.

– ¡papi, bueno! – celebró Anthony al ver que le había dado postre a él también.

Harry sonrió por la expresión de su hijo pero, al contrario, Hermione lo volteó a ver; primero sorprendida e inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba; molesta.

– Harry, te dije que no iba a comer – le dijo con la mirada ceñuda.

– vamos Hermione, es sólo un niño... para la próxima no lo hace¿verdad? – dijo esto último volteando a ver a su hijo, quien asintió sonriendo mientras comían de su gelatina.

– no, Harry, yo ya le había dicho algo¡si no me quiso hacer caso, tiene que aceptar su castigo! – dijo Hermione comenzando a enojarse por la acción de Harry.

– oh, vamos Hermione, una gelatina no le hace daño a nadie – decía Harry como no queriéndole dar mucha importancia.

– ¡oh, claro que lo hace¡Yo ya había dicho que no iba a comer postre y tiene que ser así¡Si no, nunca me van a hacer caso! – decía Hermione comenzando a ponerse roja del coraje de que hubiera pasado por alto su palabra.

– Hermione, por favor, es sólo un postre... para la otra si vuelve a desobedecerte lo castigamos – decía Harry continuando con su tono calmado.

– ¡para ti es muy fácil¡No pasas todo el día con ellos! Pero yo sí y si seguimos así¡nunca voy a conseguir que me obedezca¿Crees que no es cansado cuidarlos¡Quédate un día con los dos! – decía levantando su tono de voz.

– vamos, nena, no te enojes... déjalo que se coma su gelatina – Decía Harry observando a su hijo, quien había dejado su postre a un lado, ya que se había percatado de que él era el causante del pleito.

– ?sí, claro! Y al rato yo voy a ser la mala del cuento¿verdad¡A mi es a quien van a odiar, mientras a ti te van a adorar porque les cumples todos sus caprichos! –

– claro que no te van a odiar... pero sólo déjalo comerse su gelatina... anda Anthony... cómela... – decía Harry animando a su hijo.

Hermione fulminó a Harry con la mirada – ¡haz lo que te plazca! – gritó enojada mientras salía del comedor.

– ¡Hermione! – la llamó Harry, pero Hermione lo ignoró.

– mami, ya no la como... mira... – decía Anthony dejando su gelatina en la mesa.

Harry le sonrió con tristeza.

– vamos, gordos... – dijo Harry mientras cargaba a sus hijos.

– ¿mami esta nojada? – le preguntó Catherine mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de su papá.

Harry asintió – pero no se preocupen, ahora hablo con ella... mientras ustedes espérenme aquí¿sí? – dijo Harry mientras los dejaba en su corralito. Sus dos hijos asintieron y se sentaron en el piso de este.

Harry se dio media vuelta y subió hacia su cuarto.

– Hermione... – la llamó Harry mientras entraba en su cuarto. Pero Hermione no estaba ahí. Entró más al cuarto y alcanzó a escuchar unos sollozos que venían del baño – ¿Hermione?... – la volvió a llamar, pero esta no respondió – vamos, nena... hablemos... – le decía Harry con calma, pero Hermione siguió manteniendo su silencio.

Harry quiso abrir la puerta del baño, pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro. Llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que optó por usar su varita y diciendo "_Alohomora_" abrió la puerta.

– Hermione... – la llamó tocándole el hombro, pero Hermione se hizo para adelante haciendo un movimiento con el hombro en señal de que no quería escucharlo – vamos nena... – Harry no sabía como disculparse, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber hecho mal, pero Hermione tenía razón, debió haber respetado su decisión – nena, discúlpame... – dijo abrazándola de la cintura por la espalda.

– ¡no, Harry! – dijo con tono enojado quitándose los brazos de Harry de la cintura con sus manos – ?no me tomaste en cuenta¡Me hiciste a un lado como si no fuera nadie en esta casa¡Y lo seguiste haciendo a pesar de todas mis explicaciones! – decía derramando varias lágrimas, pero aún con tono enojado.

– Hermione, yo no quise... de verdad... jamás creí que fuera tan malo que le diera su postre a Anthony... – decía Harry con tono apenado e intentando acercarse de nuevo a Hermione, pero esta lo volvió a evitar y lo interrumpió.

– ¡desde hace mas de diez minutos que dejó de tratarse del postre de Anthony¡Ya no se trata de un postre, Harry¡Se trata de que pasaste mi decisión como si nada y encima la pisoteaste¡no me tomaste en cuenta!–

– Hermione, yo jamás quise... en verdad, sólo lo vi como un postre... perdóname, nena... – le decía Harry tomándola de las manos, pero Hermione volvió a alejarse.

– no... no puedo... ¡me dolió mucho que me ignoraras¡Y desde ahora mis hijos me van a ver como la mala! – lloraba Hermione con enojo.

Harry negó – no... ellos están... – decía, pero lo interrumpió.

– por favor, salte... – le dijo Hermione volteando hacia la puerta. Harry quiso hacerse el desentendido y se quedó en el mismo lugar – Harry, salte por favor... – decía señalando ahora con la mano, pero Harry se negó – ¡que te salgas! – le gritó molesta ahora señalando con el dedo, con el brazo estirado.

Harry la observó sorprendido y sin decir nada salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al verlo salir, Hermione se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a sollozar. Ella no había querido ser así de grosera con Harry, pero se sentía ofendida e ignorada.

Estuvo encerrada en el baño alrededor de una hora. No quiso salir hasta haberse calmado, y haberse dado cuenta que hasta cierto punto había exagerado.

Salió del baño y, al no ver a Harry en su cuarto ni en el de sus hijos, bajó. Lo buscó en la sala, el comedor, la cocina y el jardín, pero no estaba.

– Harry... – dijo con tono apenado cando lo vio sentado en el sillón que estaba en el estudio.

Harry la volteó a ver y, contrario a la reacción que esperaba Hermione que tuviera, le sonrió – ven... – le dijo indicándole con la mano que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y se quedó callada, jugando con las costuras de su pantalón. Se sentía apenada por su reacción, pero no sabía cómo pedirle perdón.

Harry la observó y luego sonrió – no digas nada... yo me equivoqué – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y luego tomó su mano.

Hermione negó – yo no debí de haberme alterado así... y no debí de haberte gritado – decía volteándolo a ver aún apenada – perdón... –

Harry le sonrió y luego la abrazó mientras Hermione correspondía a su abrazo – no tengo nada que perdonarte... los dos nos equivocamos... eso es todo... – dijo antes de darle un beso.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.


	28. ¡Lechuza!

**Cap 28 ¡LECHUZA!**

– ¿cómo estas, hija? – le preguntó su mamá por teléfono – ¿cómo van las cosas con Harry? –

Ya había pasado año y medio desde su pelea, Anthony y Catherine acababan de cumplir tres años y se la pasaban jugando todo el tiempo.

– bien... – mintió Hermione, ya que no era del todo cierto que su relación con Harry fuera de lo mejor.

– _bébé_ a mi no me puedes engañar y lo sabes... ¿cómo van las cosas con Harry? – le volvió a preguntar su mamá.

– no están del todo bien... hemos tenido un par de problemas... últimamente nuestro humor no es el mejor... talvez se debe a que cuando llega, yo estoy un poco fatigada por estar de arriba a abajo con los niños y él, pues ni se diga, se la pasa entrenando... siempre llega deshecho... y sea el problema que sea que hayamos tenido en la mañana, siempre terminamos desquitándonos con el otro – decía Hermione con tono triste.

– ay, Hija... pero no te preocupes... son problemas comunes, apenas están comenzando su matrimonio... cuatro años no es tanto tiempo como parece... verán que pronto aprenden a controlar esas discusiones – le animaba su mamá.

– eso espero... no quiero seguir así... ¡de verdad lo amo! – le aseguró – hola – dijo saludando a Harry que acababa de llegar.

– ¿Harry? – le preguntó su mamá.

– sí, acaba de llegar – le confirmó Hermione después de haberle dado un beso a su esposo.

– ¿cansado? – volvió a preguntar su mamá y Hermione volvió a asentir – bien... te dejo, en media hora tengo una cita... luego paso a visitarlos – se despidió Jacquie.

– esta bien, hasta luego, mamá... – se despidió Hermione antes de colgar.

Se acercó a Harry; quien estaba acostado en su cama; y se acostó a su lado, pero al hacerlo Harry se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a Hermione.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione confundida por la reacción de su marido.

– estoy cansado... – contestó simplemente.

Hermione lo observó ofendida – perdón... no quería incomodarte – dijo y levantándose de la cama salió del cuarto.

Hermione no entendía porque últimamente habían tenido tantos problemas, la mayoría de los días de la semana se la pasaban peleando y no entendía porqué. No le echaba toda la culpa a Harry, sabía que él estaba cansado, así como también ella ocasionaba varios de los pleitos. Pero seguía sin entender porqué.

Esa tarde no se hablaron en todo el día ya que Harry se había quedado dormido desde que había llegado, y Hermione se la pasó cuidando a sus hijos, y por más que intentó despertar a Harry para que comiera, él se negó excusando que estaba demasiado cansado, así que Hermione optó por dejarlo seguir durmiendo hasta el siguiente día.

En la mañana como siempre, Hermione se levantaba a prepararle su café a Harry y claro, para poder despedirse de él como Dios mandaba.

Pero ese día cuando Hermione se despertó, Harry ya no estaba en la casa. Se le hizo demasiado extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que a veces se iba desde la madrugada, por aquello de que tenían que entrenar a cualquier clima. Así que siguió con lo suyo.

Se metió a bañar y se arregló, y; como siempre; a los cinco minutos de que lo había echo, Anthony ya estaba reclamando atención; pero ahora como dormían en camas individuales, la seguía a todos lados.

– mami... ¿y papá? – le preguntó mientras la observaba escoger su ropa.

– ya se fue a trabajar – le explicó Hermione con calma – ¿este? – le preguntó a su hijo mostrándole unos pantalones cortos negros, y Anthony asintió.

– ¿y porqué no se despidió de mi? – le preguntó su hijo mientras se ponía el short que le había dado su mamá.

– tal vez tenía mucha prisa y no quería despertarte – le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le sacaba una playera con el sello de superman en el pecho.

– oh... – dijo únicamente Anthony mientras se ponía su playera – ¿puedo desayunar? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras Hermione le abrochaba las agujetas de sus tenis.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió – ahora te preparo tu desayuno – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y salían de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

– ¡lechuza! – le informó Anthony, mientras Hermione le preparaba un emparedado, al ver entrar a una lechuza por la puerta del patio trasero.

Hermione se dio media vuelta, dejando el emparedado a medio preparar sobre la barra y se dirigió hacia la lechuza, sacando; de su bolsillo delantero del pantalón; 5 knuts – ¡gracias! – dijo antes de que saliera la lechuza por la puerta.

Hermione tomó lo que había llevado la lechuza y lo desenrolló, era el _Profeta_. Se había vuelto a inscribir al profeta, ya que estaba en busca de empleo y de alguna escuela a donde pudiera llevar a sus hijos.

Comenzó a hojear el diario en busca de alguna información necesaria para ella, cuando se encontró con algo que jamás se habría imaginado que podría encontrar.

En una hoja completa estaba una foto de Harry, sin contar la parte en la que estaba el encabezado de la nota.

Pero no era ni cualquier nota, ni cualquier foto.

El puro encabezado daba a entender a lo que se refería la nota, así como la foto.

**_"Potter INFIEL" _**decía encabezando una foto en la que Harry aparecía besándose con una chica, pero esa chica no era Hermione, si no una a la cual Hermione nunca había visto antes con Harry.

Sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y, un nudo comenzando a formarse en su garganta, se dispuso a comenzar a leer, aún no sabía porque lo hacía, pero lo hizo.

_"Así como lo leen y lo pueden ver, Potter engaña a su esposa Hermione..._

_La mañana del día de ayer se le vio andando en el Callejón Diagon con una chica; no identificada; con la cual se mostró muy cariñoso y demás._

_Anduvieron por el__** Caldero Chorreante**__, __**Madame Malkin túnicas para todas las ocasiones**__, __**Flourish & Blotts**__; seguramente quería comprarle un libro a su esposa para no sentirse culpable; y hasta en __**Gringotts**__..._

_Al parecer tuvieron una buena tarde (como lo pueden ver en la foto)... _

_Sé que esto baja a Harry del pedestal en que lo teníamos, ya que lo creíamos un chico bueno... pero vemos que no es así._

_Tu dolor es el nuestro Hermione, a pesar de todo lo dicho en el pasado, nadie merece esto..."_

Hermione terminó de leer la nota incrédula, y talvez no la creería de no ser por todas las discusiones que habían tenido desde hacía meses atrás.

Levantó la vista, sintiendo correr varias lágrimas por sus mejillas y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su hijo.

– Anthony... sube a tu habitación... – le pidió Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

– ¿qué tienes?... – le preguntó preocupado.

– no es nada... – dijo intentando sonreír – vamos... sube a tu cuarto... ahora te llevo tu desayuno... si se levanta tu hermana dile que no salga del cuarto... ahora voy para allá – dijo manteniendo una sonrisa forzada.

Anthony asintió y obedeció a su mamá, dejándola sola.

Y sin poderlo soportar más, Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

Estuvo ahí por mas de una hora, sola, llorando. No quería que sus hijos la vieran así, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando por fin se calmó terminó de prepararle su emparedado a su hijo y le hizo otro a su hija y, asegurándose que no quedaban marcas de sus lágrimas, subió a dejárselos.

– ¡hola, nena! Por fin despiertas – dijo Hermione sonriendo forzadamente al ver a su hija jugando con Anthony.

– ¡mami! – dijo Anthony levantándose del lugar en el que jugaban y, corriendo hacia su mamá, la abrazó.

– oh, nene... – dijo Hermione sintiendo de nuevo ganas de llorar, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y abrazaba a su hijo.

– ¿ya no lloras, mami? – le preguntó su hijo sin dejarla de abrazar y Hermione negó, luchando contra ella misma para no llorar.

– vamos... – dijo separándose de su hijo – coman... ahora busco tu ropa, nena... – dijo observando a su hija, quien estaba de pie a su lado, y la abrazó dándole un beso en la sien.

Sus hijos la obedecieron y comenzaron a comer, mientras ella buscaba ropa para su hija.

Después de hora y media sus hijos estaban jugando en el jardín con Crookshanks y Torch; el pastor inglés de Harry; mientras ella esperaba a Harry en el comedor. Sabía que no iba a llegar en ese momento, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer o mejor dicho, no deseaba hacer otra cosa.

Después de estarlo esperando por más de media hora, en la que no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, cambió de decisión.

– ¡Anthony... Catherine! – los llamó desde la puerta del patio – vamos... ¿quieren ir con su abuelita Jacquie? – les preguntó intentando sonar alegre.

Sus hijos asintieron y corrieron hacia ella.

Después de recoger un poco de ropa, tanto de ella como de sus hijos, salió de su casa rumbo a la de sus papás.

– ¡hola, hija! – saludó a Hermione su papá al abrir la puerta – ¡¿niños, cómo están?! – dijo sonriendo hacia sus nietos sin darse cuenta que Hermione tenía marcas de haber llorado.

– hola, papá... ¿podemos pasar? – preguntó Hermione con tono triste.

– claro, pasen... ¡me da gusto verlos tan pronto! – dijo Ben sin dejar de sonreír – ¿cómo han estado Tony? ¿Caty? – dijo mientras se agachaba a saludar a cada uno de sus nietos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, así como ninguno se apartaba de las piernas de su mamá.

– Ben... ¿quién es? – se escuchó la voz de Jacquie acercándose a la entrada.

– es Hermione... ¡y los niño! – le informó Benjamín mientras se levantaba.

– ¡oh, hija! ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó su mamá sonriente, pero a diferencia de Ben, Jacquie sí pudo notar el estado de ánimo de su hija – ¿_bébé_, qué pasa? – le preguntó con tono preocupado.

Hermione la observó por unos segundos, y conteniendo los nuevos deseos de llorar contestó – ¿podemos hablar adentró? – preguntó sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Jacquie asintió haciéndoles paso para que entraran.

– ¿Ben, puedes llevarlos al cuarto de Hermione? – le pidió Jacquie refiriéndose a sus nietos.

Benjamín asintió, pero ni Anthony ni Catherine se separaron de su mamá.

Hermione los separó un poco de ella y se hincó enfrente de ellos – suban con su abuelito, ¿si? En un momento voy con ustedes, ¿esta bien? – les dijo intentando sonar tranquila y ambos asintieron – ¡los quiero mucho! – dijo abrazándolos y luego besó a cada uno en la frente.

Benjamín los tomó de las manos y los llevó hacia la planta alta, al cuarto de Hermione.

Al verlos subir Hermione se dirigió al sillón más grande y en cuanto se sentó comenzó a llorar.

– ¿_bébé_, qué pasa? ¡Me asustas! – le dijo su mamá visiblemente preocupada.

Hermione intentó hablar un par de veces pero de su boca no salían mas que sollozos.

– Hija, cálmate... ¿quieres que le hable a Harry? – le preguntó su mamá aún preocupada.

Hermione negó – yo... enseguida... enseguida te explicó... – decía entre sollozos intentando calmarse.

Jacquie la observó con preocupación por varios minutos hasta que Hermione logró controlar sus lágrimas.

– ¿estas bien? – le preguntó al verla más tranquila. Hermione asintió – bien, ahora dime... ¿qué pasó? –

Hermione observó hacia la nada por varios segundos y luego tomando aire comenzó a hablar – Harry me engaña... – dijo no queriendo escucharse así misma, deseando que fuera una mentira.

Jacquie la observó boquiabierta, jamás habría creído eso de su yerno.

– mamá, por favor no me veas así... yo tampoco lo creía de él... pero ya ves... ¡sólo se oculta tras su máscara de ángel! – decía Hermione ahora mas que triste, molesta.

– vamos hija... te preparo un té... – decía Jacquie levantándose del sillón e invitando a Hermione con la mano extendida.

– no... gracias, mamá... sólo venía a informarte de lo sucedido... me voy a casa de Ginny, ya hablé con ella... pero por favor no me busques allá y mucho menos le vayas a decir a Harry que estoy con ella... – le pidió Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón, aunque; claro; no le había dicho nada a Ginny sólo que estando ahí se había dado cuenta que ese sería el primero lugar en el que Harry la buscaría.

Su mamá asintió y la observó subir las escaleras, al poco tiempo volvió a bajar acompañada de sus hijos.

– ¿Hija, estas segura que estas bien? – le preguntó Jacquie ya en la puerta de su casa.

Hermione asintió y sin decir nada se subió a su coche. Harry se lo había dado de regalo por su segundo aniversario.

Manejó por casi una hora sin rumbo, no tenía idea de a dónde iba a ir.

– mami, tengo hambre... – decía Catherine desde su silla porta bebés en el asiento de atrás.

– yo también – dijo Anthony mientras se frotaba su estómago.

Hermione los observó por el retrovisor – ahora comemos... aguanten un poco mas, ¿si? – les pidió Hermione volviendo a tomar un rumbo exacto.

– ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Anthony luego de cinco minutos de haber permanecido callados.

– vamos a un hotel... será divertido – dijo Hermione con calma.

– y ¿va a ir papi? – le preguntó Catherine sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió decaída, no quería alejar a sus hijos de su papá, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero en ese momento no quería ver a Harry – no, nena... papi no puede venir... – dijo con pesar – tiene mucho trabajo... – les mintió.

Después de casi media hora llegaron a la entrada del _Caldero Chorreante_. Hermione no sabía si hacía bien en ir ahí o no, pero no se le ocurría otro lugar, así que ayudó a sus hijos a bajar y se dirigió a la entrada del local.

– Hola, Tom... – saludó Hermione al viejo dueño.

– ¡Oh, señora Potter!, ¿Cómo esta? – la saludó Tom con una amplia sonrisa – ¡vaya!, ¡Veo que los pequeños Potter han crecido bastante! –

Hermione sonrió desganada – ¿me podrías dar un cuarto? – le pidió intentando irse rápido de ahí. Al parecer la mitad de la gente que estaba ahí ya estaba enterada del engaño de Harry, pues no dejaban de ver a Hermione.

Tom asintió y sacó una llave del bolsillo del mandil que llevaba – ¿tiene equipaje? – le preguntó observando alrededor de Hermione.

Hermione negó – sólo me quedo un par de días... pero... ¿podría pedirle un favor? – dijo esto último en susurro.

Tom asintió – lo que guste... – dijo con tono amable.

– ¿podría no comentarle a nadie que estoy aquí?... y si llegara a venir mi esposo, no le diga nada, por favor... – suplicó Hermione en voz baja, recargándose en el mostrador para que la pudiera escuchar bien.

Tom asintió con una sonrisa – no se preocupe, señora... Tom nunca vio nada – le dijo con tono confidente y sin más le entregó su llave.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok acabo de ver que tengo muchas cosas que corregir (gramática), pero creo que eso tendrá que ser después sino nunca volveré a subir estos capítulos :p**


	29. El Caldero Chorreante

**Cap 29 EL CALDERO CHORREANTE**

Hermione estaba apunto de dirigirse a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, cuando Anthony la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

– ¿qué pasa, chaparro? – le preguntó Hermione volteándolo a ver.

Anthony hizo un puchero frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de enojo.

– ¿qué? – preguntó Hermione confundida, pero casi inmediatamente abrió los ojos levantando las cejas en señal de haber recordado algo – Tom... ¿qué tienes de comer? – le preguntó mientras cargaba a su hija y la subía a la barra y de igual forma lo hizo con su hijo, sentándolos sobre la barra.

Tom sonrió y comenzó a decirles el menú, mientras Hermione lo escuchaba volteaba a sus lados, discretamente, encontrándose con la mayoría de las miradas sobre ella y sus hijos.

Muchos de los que estaban ahí tenían el Profeta con ellos y la observaban con pena.

– y bien... ¿qué desean? – les preguntó Tom con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione observó a sus hijos esperando respuesta.

Anthony hizo un movimiento con su mano indicándole a Hermione que se acercara a él, y así lo hizo. Al hacerlo su hijo le dijo algo al oído.

Hermione lo observó y sonrió – ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y Anthony asintió sonriendo – ¿y tu, nena? – preguntó ahora viendo a su hija.

Catherine hizo lo mismo que su hermano, diciéndole al oído a su mamá lo que deseaba.

– bien... van a ser dos órdenes de lombrices sangrientas y una de costillas – pidió Hermione y Tom asintió.

– y ¿de tomar? – les preguntó Tom.

– que sea una cerveza de mantequilla y dos zumos de calabaza, por favor – ordenó Hermione.

– muy bien... – asintió Tom dándose media vuelta.

– ehm... Tom... ¿podrías llevármelo a mi cuarto? – le pidió en voz baja y Tom asintió de nuevo.

Y sin más que decir, Hermione subió, junto con sus hijos, a su habitación.

No era muy amplia, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Una cama matrimonial en el centro del cuarto, un ventanal que daba al _callejón Diagon_, una puerta de la pared contraria a en la que se encontraba la cama, un tocador, una mesa de centro y dos mesillas de noche; una a cada lado de la cama.

En cuanto entraron sus hijos corrieron hacia la cama y, subiéndose, comenzaron a brincar.

– ¡ey! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre brincar en las camas? – les preguntó Hermione con tono severo.

Sus hijos la observaron un poco intimidados por su tono y dejando de brincar se sentaron en la cama.

– perdón, mami... – se disculparon sus dos hijos.

Hermione se acercó a ellos e hincándose frente a sus hijos comenzó a quitarles lo zapatos, recibiendo como resultado las miradas confundidas de sus hijos – ¡cuántas veces les tengo que repetir que no lo hagan con zapatos puestos! – les dijo sonriendo, haciendo sonreír también a sus hijos.

– ¿entonces podemos? – le preguntó Catherine sin dejar de sonreír sorprendida.

Hermione asintió – pero tengan cuidado, ¿si? – les pidió y ambos asintieron mientras se paraban sobre la cama comenzando a brincar de nuevo.

No era que a Hermione le gustara que hicieran eso, pero lo único que la alegraba en esos momentos era ver a sus hijos contentos, y de antemano sabía que algo que les fascinaba era brincar en las camas.

Después de varios minutos de brincos Catherine se percató de todo lo que se podía ver a través de la ventana.

– ¿mami, qué es ahí? – le preguntó Catherine señalando hacia la ventana.

Hermione volteó y recordó aquel gran e interesante callejón, tenía tanto tiempo que no estaba ahí – es el _Callejón Diagon_ – les informó mientras se acercaba a sus hijos obedeciendo los pedidos que le hacían de que los llevara hacia la ventana.

– ¿y qué hay ahí? – le preguntó Anthony observando, al igual que su hermana, con asombro todo el callejón.

– es un callejón dónde sólo podemos entrar los magos – les explicó – ahí venden muchas cosas mágicas y no tan mágicas, pero son cosas que sólo; básicamente; podríamos necesitar nosotros los magos – les decía mientras los paraba sobre la repisa que estaba en el marco de la ventana.

– ¡¿podemos ir?! – preguntó Catherine emocionada.

Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió – pero antes van a comer – dijo al ver que aparecían sus platillos sobre una mesa de centro que estaba entre la ventana y la cama.

Sus hijos asintieron mientras Hermione los bajaba de la repisa para que comieran.

Y tanto ella como sus hijos comenzaron a comer. Mientras sus hijos comían divertidos sus lombrices; que más bien eran espagueti; Hermione les acomodaba los zapatos de nuevo, porque ya sabía que en cuanto terminaran saldrían corriendo del cuarto para dirigirse a dónde les había prometido ir.

Después de casi una hora Anthony y Catherine estaban terminando de comer y, como había supuesto Hermione, se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta.

– ¡vamos, mami! ¡Vamos! – decían, con grititos que indicaban emoción, Catherine y Anthony desde el pasillo que estaba fuera del cuarto.

– ya voy... ya voy... – dijo Hermione caminando hacia ellos.

– pónganme atención... no quiero que suelten mi mano o en todo caso mi pantalón... no quiero que se separen de mi, ni que le hagan caso a desconocidos, esta bien? – les preguntó ya que estaban frente al muro que los dirigía al Callejón.

Los dos asintieron, Catherine tomó la mano de su mamá y Anthony el pantalón de esta.

Y después de hacer los movimientos indicados con la varita, observaron como se comenzaba a abrir ante ellos el muro, dejando a la vista un largo callejón lleno de gente.

Anthony y Catherine hicieron expresiones de asombro al ver cómo se abría el muro. Y sin más comenzaron a caminar, Hermione ahora tomaba la mano de su hijo también.

Estuvieron en el callejón alrededor de dos horas visitando diferentes tiendas, en donde tardaron más fue en la de Quidditch y en _Flourish & Blotts_, ya que tanto a Catherine como a Anthony les encantaba en Quidditch y la lectura, ambos gustos heredados de sus papás, y aunque aún no sabían leer les gustaba mucho que Hermione les leyera.

Después de su recorrido por el _Callejón Diagon_, Anthony y Catherine regresaron agotados y en cuanto llegaron al cuarto se acostaron en la cama quedándose profundamente dormidos.

En busca de algo que hacer, Hermione recordó que tenía que informar a Ginny de que había dicho que iba a estar en su casa.

– ¿Ginny? – la llamó Hermione por medio de un hechizo de telepatía que habían aprendido poco después de dejar Hogwarts.

_– ¿Hermione?... –_ preguntó Ginny confundida.

– sí... Ginny, necesito pedirte un favor... – decía Hermione pero fue interrumpida por la voz mental de su amiga.

_– Hermione, no quisiera ser yo la que te lo diga, pero... en el profeta viene un artículo... –_ decía Ginny preocupada, pero ahora ella fue la interrumpida.

– Ginny, ya lo sé... hace más de cinco horas que lo sé... de eso quiero hablarte... – decía Hermione con calma.

_– oh... ¿y como estas?... ¿cómo te sientes? – _decía Ginny aún más preocupada_ – ¿ya hablaste con Harry? –_

– Ginny, cálmate... creo que lo mejor es que vengas... así hablaremos con calma – decía Hermione, aunque aún no lograba entender cómo podía decir todo con tanta tranquilidad si apenas tres horas atrás estaba llorando el engaño de Harry.

_– esta bien... pero... ¿no va a estar Harry ahí? –_ le preguntó Ginny pensando que estaba en su casa.

– no, no creo que tenga idea de dónde estoy... y quiero que siga así por el momento, ¿esta bien? – le pidió a su amiga.

_– cómo tú quieras... pero, ¿dónde estas? – _

– en el _Caldero Chorreante_... ven pronto por favor... – pidió y después de hacerlo cortó la comunicación. Sin saber porqué estaba llorando de nuevo. Talvez sólo había estado un poco tranquila porque el paseo por el callejón Diagon la había relajado, pero ahora, que estaba de nuevo encerrada, sola, había vuelto su dolor por el engaño.

Hermione esperó alrededor de una hora a Ginny, comenzaba a desesperarse y las ganas de llorar estaban más presentes que nunca.

Comenzaba a pensar que Ginny no iba a llegar, cuando...

– ¿_Hermione?... ¿dónde estas?... _– escuchó la voz de su amiga en su cabeza.

Hermione al principio se sobresaltó, pero al darse cuenta de lo que era contestó con calma – en el _Caldero Chorreante_... ya te lo había dicho... –

_– sí, lo sé... ya estoy aquí... pero al parecer Tom se hace el desentendido... dice que no estas aquí... – _le explicaba Ginny.

– oh, lo siento... le pedí a Tom que no le dijera a nadie que estaba aquí... estoy en el número 17 – le explicó Hermione.

_– bien, voy para allá... – _dijo Ginny antes de cortar la comunicación.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al pasillo que estaba fuera de su habitación, por si Tom le negaba el paso a Ginny.

Y justo al salir escuchó la voz de Tom.

– señora Tribbiani por favor, ya le he dicho que la señora Potter no está aquí –

– ya sé que Hermione te pidió que no se lo dijeras a nadie, pero ¡ella me pidió que viniera! – le explicaba Ginny con tono molesto.

– pues creo que le mintió porque ella no está aquí, así que por favor ¡salga! – le pidió Tom también con tono molesto.

– pero si... – se defendía Ginny enojada, pero fue interrumpida

– Tom, déjala... esta bien, yo olvidé decirle que te había pedido que no dijeras que estaba aquí... pero gracias de todas formas... – se disculpó Hermione.

– oh bien... ¿quiere que deje pasar a todo el que venga a visitarla? – le preguntó Tom un poco confundido.

Hermione negó – sólo a ella... – dijo y Tom asintió – ¡gracias! – le dijo cuando este se estaba retirando.

– perdón, lo olvidé por completo – se disculpó Hermione con Ginny mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto.

Ginny negó – no te preocupes, no importa... mejor dime, ¿cómo estas? – le preguntó cambiando su tono tranquilo por preocupado.

Hermione la observó por unos segundos y luego sonrió débilmente, pero, sin darse cuenta, varias lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

– ¡oh, Hermy! – chilló Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga, y en sus brazos, Hermione, comenzó a sollozar – vamos amiga, no te pongas así... – _"¡estúpida!"_ se reprendió por haber hecho ese comentario, ¿cómo pretendía que Hermione dejara de llorar si Harry, su esposo y verdadero amor, la había engañado?

Hermione escondía su rostro en el hombro de su amiga, llorando y preguntándose ¿porqué Harry había jugado con ella? ¿porqué la había engañado?

– Hermione, vamos adentro... – le dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba su cabello en señal de apoyo.

Hermione asintió, y, separándose de ella, se limpió las mejillas, volviendo a caminar en silencio en dirección a su habitación.

Ginny la siguió de cerca y entró tras Hermione a la habitación.

– ¿los trajiste? – preguntó Ginny un poco sorprendida al ver a los hijos del matrimonio Potter durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de la habitación.

Hermione asintió – no podía dejarlos solos... ni con mis papás... – le explicaba controlando sus, ya resguardados, deseos de llorar – aparte, Anthony estaba preocupado, no quería dejarme sola... – decía viendo a sus hijos con amor aunque aún se veía tristeza a través de sus ojos.

– ¿te vio llorar? – le preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba; en el suelo, cerca de la ventana; al lado de su amiga.

Hermione asintió – no lo pude evitar... olvidé por completo que estaba enfrente de mi... sólo agradezco que no haya visto la foto... a pesar de todo, no quiero que ellos sepan, no es su problema... sólo es nuestro... Harry ya sabrá lo que va a hacer – decía Hermione viendo hacia la nada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevas lágrimas.

– ¿piensas hablar con él? – le preguntó Ginny con todo el tacto posible, esperando no recibir un grito como respuesta.

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos – no... no por ahora... no sé qué le haría si lo tuviera frente a mi en estos momentos... – dijo dejando ver enojo en su mirada y en la expresión de su rostro.

– pero los niños... ellos van a preguntar por él... – le dijo Ginny, y no era que quisiera que Hermione viera a Harry; de hecho, ella también quería golpearlo, después de todo había lastimado demasiado a su mejor amiga; sólo era la verdad, Anthony y Catherine preguntarían por Harry en cualquier momento.

– lo sé... pero no quiero verlo... no ahora... – decía Hermione volviendo a su tono triste – no tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi la foto... – dijo luego de estar unos minutos en silencio, volviendo a llorar – me sentí usada... burlada... humillada... y más que nada... engañada... engañada como si fuera una niña... no sabes cuantas veces me aseguró que era la única mujer que ocupada sus pensamientos y su corazón... no sabes cuantas veces me dijo que me amaba... que daría la vida por mi... y todo lo que hacía por demostrarle mi amor... tantos besos... ¡besos que para él no significaban nada!... cartas asegurándole mi amor... abrazos... caricias... noches en vela esperando su llegada... – decía Hermione dejando correr sus lágrimas, y guardó silencio por varios segundos – ¡qué tonta fui!, ¡Siempre me engaño!... ¡Estos cuatro años fueron puros engaños!... ¡fui su burla!... sólo jugó conmigo – dijo, y sin poderlo evitar se hundió entre sollozos, de nuevo.

Ginny inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas para consolar a su amiga.

Después de casi dos horas de estar ahí Ginny se despidió de su amiga, que ahora dormía.

– chaparra, habla con él... por lo menos mereces saber sus razones... así como mereces decirle sus verdades... hazlo por ti y por los niños... – le dijo a una Hermione adormilada, y sin más salió del cuarto.


	30. No Quiere Saber Nada De Ti

**Hola! Les dije que iba a continuar pronto! Y aquí estoy :D... Espero que puedan disculpar a Harry después de lo que leyeron antes!**

**Gracias a todos lo que se siguen molestando en leer mi fic y más aún, en dejarme un Review! Mil gracias! **

**Cap 30 NO QUIERE SABER NADA DE TI**

– ¡Hermione!... ¡_Bébé_! – la llamaba Harry después de buscarla por toda la planta baja de su casa. Al no recibir respuesta subió a buscarla, pensaba que seguramente estaría enojada por su actitud del día anterior.

Pero luego de buscarla por toda la casa se dio cuenta que ni ella ni sus hijos estaban.

_"seguramente los llevó a pasear"_ pensó Harry mientras bajaba a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer ya que siempre que regresaba de entrenar llegaba muerto de hambre.

Se preparó un emparedado y se sirvió un poco de refresco.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando vio sobre la mesa _El Profeta_. Lo tomó sin mucho interés y comenzó a leerlo con calma.

Estaba terminando su refresco cuando, sin proponérselo, escupió todo el líquido que se había llevado a la boca – ?qué es esto! – dijo Harry bastante sorprendido mientras observaba una foto suya en la que besaba a una chica – ?y quién es esta! – preguntó aún más confundido.

Harry, aún confundido comenzó a leer la nota diciendo de vez en cuando _"no"_, _"¡mentirosos!"_, _"?jamás le haría eso!"_ con tono molesto, pero en cuanto terminó de leerla su expresión molesta cambió a preocupada.

– Hermione... – dijo con tono preocupado al relacionar todo – se fue... cree que la engañé – decía aturdido por todo lo que pasaba – ?esta vez Julia Skeeter fue demasiado lejos! – dijo molesto al darse cuenta que ella había escrito la nota.

– Hermione... Hermione... Hermione... – repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía, en su auto, a casa de sus papás. Le preocupaba lo que estuviera pensando Hermione en ese momento, lo que estuviera sufriendo por culpa de una mentira.

– ¡vamos, abran! – decía ya que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de los papás de su aún esposa, tocando desesperadamente.

– ¿quién llama? – preguntó el papá de Hermione, con expresión molesta, abriendo la puerta.

– ¿está Hermione? – preguntó inmediatamente Harry.

Benjamín lo observó por unos segundos y, dándole como única respuesta a Harry, le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Harry se fue para atrás y al trastabillar con un escalón terminó por rodar los otros cuatro escalones.

– ¡da gracias a Dios que ya estoy grande¡Si no, aquí te mataba¡Dónde se te ocurra acercarte a mi hija, no me va a importar mucho la edad! – le dijo Benjamín con voz potente y molesta a Harry, quien intentaba levantarse del suelo. Y sin más azotó la puerta a la vista de Harry.

Se levantó del suelo un poco adolorido y volvió a subir las escaleras hacia la puerta. No le importaba recibir otro golpe, pero tenía que saber dónde estaba Hermione.

Tocó de nuevo, pero ahora más moderadamente, esperando que ahora le abriera Jacquie.

Y así como lo esperaba, Jacquie le abrió, pero al darse cuenta de quien era estuvo apunto de cerrar.

– ¡Jacquie, por favor! – dijo Harry sosteniendo la puerta con una mano impidiendo que cerrara.

– ?no acostumbro ser grosera, pero lo que le hiciste a mi hija no tiene nombre¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con ella¡Ella de verdad te ama! – le decía Jacqueline con tono enojado volviendo a abrir la puerta.

– ¡yo también la amo¡Y jamás la engañé¡Lo juro! Jamás le haría algo así... – le explicaba Harry – ayer toda la mañana me la pasé entrenando... ¡hay testigos! – aseguraba mientras entraba a la casa con discreción para que no le pudiera correr.

– mira a mi me puedes decir mil cosas... ¡pero el daño que le hiciste a Hermione jamás lo vas a poder remediar! – decía Jacquie enojada.

– pero yo no la engañé... necesito hablar con ella... aclarar todo esto... por favor déjeme verla... – decía Harry con tono triste.

– aunque aceptara que hablaras con ella, no podrías... no está aquí – le dijo Jacquie indicándole la salida.

– ¿entonces dónde esta? – le preguntó con tono suplicante – ¡de verdad, necesito hablar con ella! –

– lo siento... no me dijo a dónde iba... sólo me dijo que no quería saber nada de ti... – dijo volviendo a indicarle la salida.

Harry la observó con tristeza y dándose por vencido, por el momento, se fue.

Manejó hasta su casa con tristeza y los ánimos por los suelos. No quería perder a Hermione por una mentira, pero ¿cómo iba a solucionar eso si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su esposa? Claro, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil, la buscaría hasta revisar en cada casa de Londres, si fuera necesario.

Pero al no saber que hacer en esos momentos, y no tener idea de dónde buscar a Hermione, regresó a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa deseaba entrar y encontrar a Hermione con sus hijos, esperándolo como lo hacían siempre. Pero ahora por un estúpido reportaje la había perdido. Y su último día juntos lo había desperdiciado por una tonta discusión que había tenido con Alan, en la que no tenía nada que ver Hermione.

Pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar dónde podría estar Hermione.

Caminó por su casa sintiéndose, hasta cierto punto, culpable. Culpable por haber tratado a Hermione con la frialdad con la que lo había hecho el día anterior. Culpable por desquitarse con su esposa de los problemas que tenía en su trabajo. Culpable por no saber valorar el cariño que Hermione le daba, aunque estuviera cansada, cuando regresaba de entrenar. Culpable por no haber esperado a que Hermione se levantara esa mañana y poder disculparse con ella por su actitud del día anterior. Pero ahora estaba solo, en el cuarto de sus hijos, deseando tenerla con él, poder decirle que eso era mentira, que jamás la engañaría, decirle que de verdad la amaba, pero Hermione no quería saber nada de él, y la entendía.

Crookshanks ronroneaba cerca de él, dirigiéndole miradas amenazadoras.

– yo no la engañé... – se defendió Harry ante las miradas fulminantes que le dirigía el gato – ¡tú bien sabes que la amo! – le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, sabiendo que aquel peculiar gato lo entendía perfectamente. Observó detenidamente el cuarto de sus hijos, aún estaban en el suelo los juguetes con los que habían estado jugando antes de irse con su mam� se acercó a uno de los carritos e intentó tomarlo, pero Crookshanks no tardó en mostrarle los dientes, acercándosele peligrosamente, con las garras listas para darle un zarpazo – ?qué te pasa! – le dijo bastante molesto – ¡jamás le haría daño a mis hijos! – dijo al darse cuenta de la causa del enojo de su gato – nunca le haría daño a mis hijos... ni a Hermione... – dijo con tono decaído y no tardó en sentir el pelaje de Crookshanks acariciar suavemente su mano.

Pasaron tres días desde que la nota del _"engaño"_ de Harry había salido en el Profeta, y en esos tres días, Harry no había sabido nada de Hermione ni de sus hijos.

– ?Ron, ya no lo soporto más¿Por favor, dime dónde esta¡Tengo que hablar con ella¡Aclarar esta mentira que me separa de ella, y que seguramente le está destrozando el corazón así como a mi! – le pedía Harry a su mejor amigo.

– Harry, te aseguro que si supiera dónde esta, te lo diría... pero Hermione no se ha comunicado conmigo... – le decía Ron con tono preocupado al ver el estado de su amigo.

– ?y Sophie¿Ella no sabe nada! – le preguntó con pocas esperanzas, ya que Hermione y Sophie no eran tan amigas y sabía que no le tendría la suficiente confianza como para hablar con ella del asunto.

Ron negó – le he preguntado tantas veces como tu me lo has preguntado, pero no sabe nada... –

Harry lo observó con semblante triste – la estoy perdiendo, Ron... mientras más tiempo pasa... más la pierdo... ¡Ron, de verdad la amo! – le aseguró con tono triste y sincero.

– lo sé amigo... sé que la amas. Pero, si la llegas a encontrar... ?qué le vas a decir¿Crees que te va a creer con que sólo le digas _"yo jamás te engañaría"_ o _"eso es mentira"_? – le preguntaba Ron con bastante razón.

Harry lo observó por unos segundos y bajó la mirada, triste – pero es que yo no lo hice... –

– ya lo sé... pero si a mi me costó creerte, imagínate cuanto le va a costar a Hermione... ella es la dañada, recuérdalo... – le decía Ron preocupado ahora por su amiga – ?y ya le preguntaste a Ginny! – le preguntó luego de estar unos minutos en silencio.

Harry lo volteó a ver como meditando lo que había dicho y luego sonrió – ¿me prestas tu teléfono? – le preguntó con una sonrisa y Ron asintió. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al estudio de Ron y desde ahí marcó a casa de Ginny.

– ¿bueno? – se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Benny?... ¿está Ginny? – preguntó Harry poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Se escuchó un silencio y luego – ¿de parte de quien? – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Benny.

– soy Harry, pero por favor no cuelgues¡necesito hablar con ella, por favor! – dijo Harry rápidamente ya que las últimas veces que hablaba para localizar a Hermione terminaban colgándole.

– sí, ahora te la paso – le aseguró Benny.

Harry esperó unos segundos en los cuales escuchó un _"te hablan"_ y un _"no sé"_ de Benny.

– ¿Bueno? – escuchó la voz de la mejor amiga de su esposa.

– ¿Ginny?... soy Harry, por favor no cuelgues... necesito hablar con mi esposa... ¡tengo que aclarar esto! Por favor dime dónde esta... ¡de verdad necesito decirle la verdad! – habló Harry, de nuevo, rápidamente.

Se escuchó un largo silencio que era interrumpido por la respiración de ambos, y cuando Harry estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo – no puedo... – dijo Ginny luego de meditar si debía o no.

– Ginny... de verdad quiero hablar con ella... necesito verla... ella tiene que saber que la amo a ella y a nadie más... ¡que jamás la engañaría¡Que estos días sin ella han sido, para mi, como un infierno! – decía Harry con tono suplicante y sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

– ¡eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de engañarla! Antes de hacerla sufrir tanto... no creo que lo sepas, pero ¡todos los días llora preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo mal¡En qué se equivocó para que tu decidieras engañarla! – le regañaba Ginny.

– ¡yo jamás la engañé¡Lo juro! – le aseguró Harry, haciendo que Ginny soltara una risa burlona.

– ?y piensas que te voy a creer¿Que no viste tu foto¡Esa foto dónde te besabas tan placidamente con una golfa! – decía con sarcasmo – Harry, Hermione ya no tiene cinco años como para que la quieras engañar de esta forma... mejor ahórrate tus palabras y no la busques... ella no quiere verte... –

– ?te juro que no la engañe! No sé de dónde se sacaron esa foto, pero yo jamás le haría eso a Hermione... ?tengo testigos de que toda esa mañana me la pasé entrenando! Tengo testigos de que esa mañana me peleé con Alan... ?tengo testigos de que no salí de entrenar hasta las tres de la tarde! – decía Harry comenzando a desesperarse, no con Ginny. Le desesperaba que le fuera tan difícil negar algo cuando él realmente no lo hizo.

– ¡sí, claro! – dijo Ginny repitiendo su tono sarcástico.

– te lo juro... mira, si no me quieres creer no me importa... yo lo que quiero es hablar con Hermione... necesito verla... explicarle que jamás la dañaría de esa forma... decirle que sólo la amo a ella y a nadie más... – decía Harry comenzando a llorar de desesperación, de frustración y de amor.

– Harry... – lo llamó Ginny entre preocupada y sorprendida al darse cuenta del estado de Harry – no estás mintiendo... – afirmó, ya que Harry no acostumbraba llorar por nada.

– lo juro... yo jamás le haría eso... no sé cómo demostrárselo, pero es la verdad... jamás la dañaría de esa forma... – decía intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

– esta bien... Hermione me va a matar por esto, pero... te creo... – decía Ginny – Hermione está... con Anthony y Catherine... en el _Caldero Chorreante_... – le informó.

– ¡gracias, Ginny! – le agradeció Harry secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

– ¡Harry! – lo llamó antes de que colgara – está en el cuarto 17, no le digas a Tom que vas a buscarla porque no te va a dejar pasar... –

– gracias, Ginny... – repitió y colgó.

– ¿qué te dijo? – le preguntó Ron al verlo salir del estudio.

Harry sonrió – ¡está en el _Caldero Chorreante_! – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa de su amigo, con Ron detrás de él.

– ¡suerte! – le gritó Ron cuando Harry arrancó su carro.

Harry manejó hacia el _Caldero Chorreante _con una amplia sonrisa, vería a Hermione y eso no podía ser mejor. También vería a sus hijos, los extrañaba tanto a los tres.

Después de casi una hora de camino llegó a su destino y en cuanto puso un pie dentro del local, todas las miradas se clavaron en él, miradas de desaprobación, de enojo y de disgusto.

Ignorándolos entró al local y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tom subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación indicada por Ginny.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta con el número 17 colgado en ella, tocó con calma y segundos después escuchó un _"¡ahora voy!"_ de Hermione.

Harry esperó ansioso a que abriera la puerta, deseaba tanto verla, tenerla entre sus brazos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista de Harry a sus hijos, quienes estaban durmiendo, e inmediatamente pudo ver a Hermione, quien estaba distraída amarrándose la bata de baño.

– pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde... – dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

– no hubiera soportado un minuto más sin verte... – le aseguró Harry observándola con una amplia sonrisa.

Al escuchar la voz de su esposo lo volteó a ver sorprendida.


	31. Visitas

**Cap 31 VISITAS**

– ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Hermione con tono molesto.

Harry pudo ver como los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas – necesitamos hablar... ¡aclarar una estúpida calumnia que nos está separando! – le dijo con tono serio y seguro.

Hermione lo observó, no sabía qué hacer, lo había extrañado tanto. Deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo, pero la había estado engañado quien sabe desde cuando – no creo que sea ninguna calumnia, ¡yo vi la foto! Sé que estuviste aquí con no sé quien... sé que anduviste paseándote con ella por todo el callejón... ¡sin importarte el daño que nos pudieras hacer a mi o a tus hijos! – decía con tono enojado.

– sé que esa nota les hizo daño... ¡pero créeme, jamás te haría eso! ¡Nunca! ¡Primero muerto que lastimarte de esta forma! ¡No sé de dónde sacaron esa foto, pero yo jamás te engañaría! ¡Yo estaba entrenando! ¡Hay más de quince personas que te lo pueden confirmar! Y no... – le explicaba Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

– ¡a mi no me importa a cuanta gente le hayas pagado para que me aseguraran que estuviste entrenando! Yo sólo quiero... – decía enojada – quiero... ¡quiero que me des el divorcio! – le pidió, y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar.

Harry la escuchó sorprendido – no... nunca te lo voy a dar... ¡tu no quieres eso! – decía sintiéndose destrozado.

Hermione asintió – sí... quiero el divorcio... yo no quiero vivir con un hombre que sólo se ha burlado de mis sentimientos... ¡que sólo ha jugado con mi fidelidad y mi amor! – decía sin dejar de llorar.

– ¡no! ¡Yo nunca he jugado contigo! ¡Te he sido fiel todos estos cuatro años! ¡Para mi no hay otra mujer que tú! ¡Nadie más me importa que tú! ¡Y no deseo estar con otra más que contigo! No pienso darte el divorcio – sentenció Harry.

Hermione lo observó, aún no sabía si enojarse o no. Lo amaba tanto, pero la forma en que la había lastimado no tenía perdón – ¡pues haz lo que quieras, yo no pienso regresar contigo! ¡Y ni pienses que los niños se van a ir a vivir contigo! ¡No quiero que te vean con esa golfa! – decía sin dejar de llorar.

– Hermione, yo jamás... – decía Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

– ¡no tienes idea de todo el daño que me has hecho! De todo lo que he llorado por tu engaño, porque, talvez tu no, pero ¡yo sí te amaba! ¡Te amaba de verdad! ¡Pero tu sólo jugaste conmigo! ¡Te burlaste de mi! ¡Y esto me esta destrozando por dentro como no tienes idea! – lloraba Hermione entre sollozos.

– Hermione, no... no llores por favor... escúchame, jamás me atrevería a hacerte pasar por esto... ¡porque verte así me destroza! ¡Porque te amo! – decía Harry intentando acercarse a Hermione, pero esta se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana – Hermione, nena... ¡por favor, déjame explicarte! Deja... – le decía siguiéndola, pero Hermione lo volvió a interrumpir.

– ¡¿qué quieres explicarme?! ¡¿Qué sólo fue una aventurita y que ya no va a volver a suceder?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme?! ¡Te escucho! ¡Pero ten por seguro que no pienso volver contigo! – dijo caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

– no, Hermione... no digas eso... ¡créeme! ¡Te juro que jamás te engañé! ¡Y no me voy a cansar de decirte que jamás te dañaría de esa forma! ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Te amo, hermosa! Te amo... ¡no quiero perderte por una mentira! ¡No quiero perderlos! – decía Harry y sin poderse contener volvió a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ahora ante Hermione.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida, jamás lo había visto llorar, ni una sola vez en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo.

– nena, por favor, déjame demostrarte que no te engañé... ¡no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti! ¡Cada minuto sin ti me destroza el alma! ¡Por favor! ¡No me vuelvas a pedir el divorcio porque sin ti no soy nada! – le pedía Harry tomando las manos de Hermione y acercándolas a su pecho.

– Harry... no llores por favor... – le pidió Hermione sintiéndose mal consigo misma porque ahora más que nunca creía, aunque sea un poco, en que Harry no la había engañado, aunque aún tenía sus dudas.

– nena, no me importa sufrir... no, si tu estas a mi lado, porque sé que teniéndote a mi lado nada más me importa que tu bien... que el de ellos... – dijo viendo a sus hijos quienes no se inmutaban por nada del mundo mientras dormían.

– Harry... quisiera creerte, pero el reportaje... la foto... ¡Harry, no sé qué creer! – decía Hermione también derramando varias lágrimas.

– yo jamás te mentiría, hermosa... eso deberías de saberlo... si quieres no me creas ahora, pero te lo voy a demostrar... ¡de verdad, no quiero perderte! – decía Harry sin atreverse a abrazarla, pero sintiendo unos enormes deseos de hacerlo.

– ¡yo tampoco! – chilló Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry por el cuello, llorando como una pequeña.

Harry correspondió a su abrazo deseando no volverse a separar de ella.

Pasó una semana desde que Harry fue en busca de Hermione al _Caldero Chorreante _y desde entonces Hermione vivía con sus papás. Por más que quería creerle a Harry le era un poco difícil, talvez se debía a la razón que le había dado ella a Harry _"si no hubiéramos tenido tantos problemas desde meses atrás, no dudaría ni un segundo en tu palabra"_.

Harry aceptó la decisión de Hermione con la condición de que pudiera visitarlos a ella y a sus hijos, y Hermione muy poco convencida aceptó.

Hermione estaba terminando de arreglar a sus hijos, cuando...

– ¡Hija, tienes visita! – le informó Jacqueline al pie de la escalera.

– ¡voy! ¡Pásalo a la sala, por favor! – pidió Hermione con un grito desde la puerta de su cuarto – vamos, seguro es su papá... aunque es un poco temprano... – decía mientras apuraba a sus hijos, quienes estaban terminando de lavarse las manos.

– ¡me asombras! ¡Cuando anduvimos nunca fuiste tan puntual! – dijo Hermione con un tono coqueto en broma mientras bajaba las escaleras tomada de las manos de sus hijos, sin siquiera voltear a ver quien era.

– ¡yo siemprre fui puntual! – dijo una voz ronca y de acento audiblemente extranjero.

– ¡no es papi! – dijo Anthony molesto mientras observaba a quien los esperaba de pie en la sala.

Hermione lo volteó a ver sorprendida – ¿Víktor... qué haces aquí? – le preguntó mientras cargaba a Catherine en brazos mientras esta jugaba con sus coletas negro azabache que lograban controlar su cabello enmarañado.

– supe lo que te hizo Potterr y querría saberr cómo estabas – le dijo Krum con una sonrisa que molestó bastante a Hermione.

– ¡Harry no me hizo nada! – aseguró Hermione sin dudarlo, aunque no estaba segura de porqué lo había hecho si sabía que ella misma seguía dudando de él.

Krum se sorprendió al escucharla – vaya... me da gusto saberrlo... sólo quierro tenerr clarro algo... ¿porr qué vives con tus papás y no con tu marrido? – le preguntó con un deje altanero.

– bueno, creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe... esas son cosas entre Harry y yo – decía Hermione molesta.

– lo siento... no querría incomodarrte... – se disculpó Krum – ¿quierres salirr?... podrríamos llevarr a tus hijos a una heladerría – les invitó.

Y a pesar de que la propuesta era demasiado tentativa para los niños, ninguno de los dos cambió su expresión molesta ante Krum.

– lo siento, pero mi marido no tarda en venir... tal vez si hubieras venido en otro momento – decía Hermione intentando safarse de Krum, pero sin llegar a ser muy grosera.

– ¡oh bien! ¡Vengo mañana! ¿A qué horra puedes? – le preguntó Krum con una amplia sonrisa.

– mañana no puedo... tengo muchas cosas que... – se excusaba Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

– mmm... ¿que tal pasado mañana?... u otrro día... cuando tu puedas –

– ¡Víktor! Estoy casada... no sé si lo olvidaste... pero yo amo a mi esposo – decía Hermione con tono firme aunque no dejaba de haber en el un deje de molestia.

– si él te engañó, ¿porr qué tu no lo haces también? ¡Se lo merrece! – le animaba Krum con una sonrisa.

Hermione negó – no sé que tipo de mujeres sean las que conoces, pero yo no soy así... ¡yo confío en Harry, y lo amo! – le aseguró.

– ¿lo dices enserio? – preguntó una voz a espaldas de Hermione.

Hermione volteó sorprendida para ver quien le hablaba – Harry... yo... – no sabía que decir, en gran parte le estaba diciendo todo aquello a Krum para librarse de él; ya que realmente no quería ver a nadie más;, pero por otra parte, también seguía queriendo a Harry, lo amaba como a nadie, pero la había lastimado demasiado, tanto que su orgullo no la dejaba perdonarlo.

– ¡papi! – interrumpió Anthony al darse cuenta que era Harry el que estaba fuera de la sala.

– hola, chaparro, ¿cómo estas? – le preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a él con una amplia sonrisa e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla revolvió más su cabello castaño.

– bien... te estraño... y mami también... – dijo su hijo sonriendo.

El comentario de Anthony ocasionó que Hermione se sonrojara un poco ya que era verdad, pero le era difícil aceptarlo frente a Harry.

– ¿los vas a llevar al _Callejón Diagon _como les prometiste? – preguntó Hermione haciéndose la desentendida del comentario de su hijo.

Harry la observó un poco dolido y asintió – siempre cumplo lo que digo... – dijo con un poco de resentimiento en la voz – vamos, gorda... – le indicó a su hija extendiendo su brazo para que se colgara de él como acostumbraba.

– ¿no vas, mami? – le preguntó Catherine desde el cuello de Harry.

Hermione negó – tengo visita... – dijo refiriéndose a Krum.

Harry salió de la sala sin decir nada con Catherine colgada de su cuello y tomando de la mano a Anthony, quien le dirigió su mirada verde a Hermione con una expresión triste.

– bien... ¿tenías algo que decirme? – le preguntó Hermione a Krum con tono seco volteando hacia él.

Krum la observó con una amplia sonrisa – ¡sal conmigo! – le pidió.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida – ¡no puedo y lo sabes! – le dijo con tono serio y decidido mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa de sus papás.

– ¡oh, vamos! Acabo de verr la rrelación que llevas con Potterr, ¡he visto parrejas divorrciadas que se llevan mejorr! – le aseguró Krum mientras la seguía.

– Harry y yo sólo tenemos problemas... eso es todo... – dijo Hermione con calma abriendo la puerta e indicándole a Krum que saliera – sabes que odio ser descortés con la gente, pero tengo cosas que hacer... –

– bien... perro volverré a buscarrte, eso tenlo porr segurro – dijo mientras salía de la casa y justo cuando iba a agregar algo más...

– ¡adiós! – dijo Hermione cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

En cuanto cerró subió a su habitación, enojada con Harry, con Víktor y con ella misma. Estaba siendo demasiado orgullosa y eso la estaba separando de su marido, pero Harry no había hecho nada por demostrarle que no era verdad lo de su engaño, no había hecho nada más que hablar con ella, y Hermione no dudaba de su palabra, pero estaban el artículo del _Profeta _y sus pleitos pasados, y eso estaba venciendo a la palabra de Harry, y haciendo que su orgullo la separara cada día más de su verdadero amor.


	32. Otra Vez

**Hola! Yo sé que dije que lo iba a tener desde ayer, vdd? Pero mi mamá va abrir una cafetería y me fue imposible entrar el fin de semana... bueno, espero que me puedan disculpar... y que les guste mi fic :D**

**Cap 32 OTRA VEZ**

– ¿y los niños? – le preguntó Ginny al recibirla en su casa.

– Harry se los llevó a Norwich, los niños querían conocer el océano y para no perder la costumbre, Harry se los cumplió – le explicó Hermione mientras entraba a la casa de su mejor amiga.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la salida de la nota del _"engaño"_ de Harry, y él y Hermione seguían separados.

– ¿aún estás enojada con él? – le preguntó Ginny mientras entraban a la cocina.

Hermione negó – no... bueno no sé... ¿porqué todo se tuvo que haber complicado tanto?... ¿será por la forma en que comenzó nuestra relación? – decía aunque más parecía que estuviera hablando consigo misma.

– bueno, talvez son problemas que se tienen siempre en el matrimonio... – decía Ginny intentando animar a su amiga.

– vamos, Ginny¿has tenido esta clase de problemas con Benny¿Están separados¡No, son la pareja perfecta! – decía sintiendo un poco de envidia por no tener la suerte de su amiga con su pareja – en cambio Harry y yo... cada que lo veo peleamos... o yo recuerdo lo que me hizo o él me culpa de ser yo la que no quiere volver con él porque ando con otro... creo que ya no tiene sentido que sigamos casados... – decía con tono triste y al decir esto último, al igual que cuando le pidió el divorcio a Harry, comenzó a llorar.

– ¡vamos, Hermione¡Mírate! Tu no quieres eso... y sabes que no es lo mejor, no te engañes... tu aún lo amas y quieres seguir con él... hablen de nuevo, dale una oportunidad a Harry, no por él¡por ti! Por los niños... estoy segura que lo del Profeta es una mentira... ¿cuántas veces no lo han calumniado o cambiado lo que pasa sólo para perjudicar a alguien? – decía Ginny intentando convencer a Hermione de volver con Harry.

– pues sí, pero la foto... �¿cómo controlaron eso! Yo nunca había visto a Harry con esa tipa como para decir que es una foto antigua... – decía Hermione limpiándose las mejillas, sintiendo que perdía las esperanzas de que el _"engaño"_ de Harry fuera una mentira.

– ahí sí, no tengo idea de qué pudo haber pasado... – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros, y se quedaron calladas por unos minutos hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar – ¿y Krum te ha vuelto a buscar? –

Hermione asintió – él ha sido otra causa de nuestros pleitos, Harry cree que ando con él... – dijo con semblante triste – ya ni siquiera confía en mi –

– vamos Hermione, no digas eso... claro que confía en ti, pero todo lo que está pasando lo hace pensar estupideces... así como te pasa a ti con todo lo que pasó entre tu y Harry meses antes de la publicación de la nota del _"engaño"_ – le dijo Ginny acertadamente.

– tienes razón, pero... – decía Hermione pero se detuvo al sentir una molestia ya conocida.

Ginny la observó preocupada – ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con tono serio.

Hermione estuvo callada por varios segundos hasta que – sí, no es nada... – dijo con calma.

– ¿segura? – dijo con un poco de desconfianza y Hermione asintió.

– no era nada... ya se me pasó... se debe a todo esto... siempre me pongo así cuanto estoy muy tensa... –

– bueno, deberías ver a un doctor, no vayas a ponerte mal y para qué quieres... – decía Ginny visiblemente preocupada.

Hermione le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento por su preocupación – no hay de que preocuparse... eso mismo quería mi mamá que hiciera hace cuatro años y no era nada mas que... – decía con una sonrisa, pero al recordar lo que le había causado aquel malestar, borró por completo su sonrisa mostrándose hasta cierto punto preocupada.

– ¿qué pasa¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? – le preguntó su amiga sin dejar su tono preocupado.

Hermione negó – no... estoy perfectamente bien... sólo que... la última vez que me puse así... a los nueve meses terminé con dos niños... – decía completamente consternada.

Ginny la escuchó sorprendida – pero no tiene que ser exactamente esa la razón¿no? –

Hermione se encogió de hombros – en estos momentos, espero que no... – decía mientras se levantaba de la silla – ¿me prestas tu baño? – le preguntó sin quitar su expresión abrumada del rostro.

Ginny la observó con preocupación y asintió.

Sin pensarlo mucho Hermione caminó hacia el baño y en cuanto entró sacó su varita, y usando el mismo hechizo que había usado hace cuatro años pudo salir de la duda.

– ¿y bien?... ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Ginny con tono preocupado, al ver salir a su amiga del baño luego de casi media hora de estar ahí, pero al ver la expresión de Hermione en su rostro su pregunta fue respondida – ¿estas embarazada? – preguntó prefiriendo que la misma Hermione fuera la que le respondiera pues talvez había malinterpretado su expresión.

Hermione la observó por unos segundos y luego tragando saliva con dificultad – estoy embarazada otra vez... – dijo con tono triste, y no era porque no le diera gusto tener otro hijo, ella sabía que no había nada más hermoso que eso, pero la situación no ayudaba mucho, justo ahora que tenía tantos problemas con Harry, se volvía a embarazar.

Ginny la observó sorprendida – ¿estas segura?... digo, no siempre son 100 seguras esas pruebas – dijo intentando darle una esperanza a su amiga.

– bueno, a menos que tenga un gran retraso del cual no me había percatado, puede que tengas razón... – dijo Hermione con pocas esperanzas.

– ¿le vas a decir a Harry? – le preguntó Ginny luego de estar en silencio por varios minutos.

Hermione meditó las palabras de Ginny por varios segundos – sería fantástico poderle decir que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, pero con todo lo que está pasando... no sé si sea una buena noticia para él... – dijo con tristeza.

– vamos Herm, estoy segura que le va a dar mucho gusto saber esto... digo, él te ama tanto como tu a él... y otro hijo tuyo, yo creo que para él sería lo mejor – decía Ginny acertadamente.

Hermione se quedó callada por varios segundos – no sé... creo que mejor me voy, Benny no ha de tardar en venir y no quiero que me vea así... – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ginny asintió – esta bien... – dijo y acompañó a Hermione a la puerta – Ron me pidió que te dijera que un día de estos lo fueras a ver... – le dijo antes de que Hermione subiera a su carro.

Hermione asintió y sin decir nada subió a su carro y manejó hasta su casa, pensando en todo el camino en la nueva noticia.

Esa no podía ser una mejor noticia, pero el momento no dejaba disfrutar mucho de ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa estuvo varios minutos dentro de su coche sin hacer nada. Luego de pensarlo bien, decidió hacer una visita ya exhortada.

Después de un poco más de media hora llegó a su destino.

– ¡Herm, qué gusto! – la saludó Sophie cuando abrió la puerta.

– hola, Sophie¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó Hermione dándole un abrazo en señal de que le daba gusto verla de nuevo pues ya tenía bastante que no se veían.

– muy bien, gracias... ¡pasa! – dijo haciéndole espacio para que entrara.

– gracias... ¿y cómo está Alexandra? – le preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían a la sala.

– muy bien, la llevé con Molly a que pasara la tarde con ellos – le explicó mientras se sentaban en la sala – ¿quieres algo de tomar? Un refresco... té... –

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió – un refresco, por favor – le pidió – ¿está Ron? – le preguntó mientras Sophie se dirigía a la cocina.

– oh, sí, ahora le... oh... aquí estás... – escuchó la voz de Sophie – Hermione está en la sala... –

– ¡Hola! – la saludó Ron mientras entraba a la sala – ¡tiene mas del mes que no te veo! – dijo brindándole un abrazo a su amiga.

Hermione lo abrazó por bastante tiempo, en esos momentos necesitaba de un amigo, de su mejor amigo.

– ¿qué pasa, Herm? – le preguntó Ron al darse cuenta que Hermione no se encontraba del todo bien – ¿es por lo de Harry? – le preguntó sin separarse de su amiga y esta asintió – vamos Herm, ya deberías haberlo perdonado... él no lo hizo... sabes que no lo aseguraría si no estuviera 100 seguro de que así es... pero lo estoy. No dudo de Harry, de cualquier forma¿tu crees que no me lo hubiera dicho?... Harry me contó de todas sus aventuras cuando aún no andaba contigo... y lo hubiera hecho si te hubiera engañado, pero no me dijo nada... – le explicaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a Hermione.

– pero... ¿y la foto? – decía Hermione separándose de su amigo – no es un fotomontaje, eso no se sabe hacer en el mundo mágico – razonaba.

– ¿un qué? – preguntó Ron completamente confundido mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

– eso es a lo que me refiero... ¿cómo le hicieron para que Harry saliera besándose con quien sabe quien, siendo que no era él? –

Ron se encogió de hombros – eso es lo único que nos falta averiguar... – dijo mientras recibía los vasos de refresco que había llevado Sophie.

– ¿a qué te refieres con _"es lo único que nos falta averiguar"_? – le preguntó Hermione confundida.

Ron sonrió – sabía que Harry no te iba a decir hasta que lo hubiera aclarado todo... – decía sin dejar de sonreír – todo este tiempo que han estado separados, Harry se ha dedicado la mayor parte del tiempo a investigar sobre el artículo... fue a hablar con Julia Skeeter para empezar, pero esta no hizo más que correrlo casi a patadas... al parecer está muy resentida con él ya que es una feminista de primera... – explicaba con calma – luego, sin que él se enterara fui al campo de Quidditch para preguntar si estuvo ahí y todos me dijeron que sí, sólo unos cuantos que ese día no habían ido a entrenar me dijeron que no sabían... pero cómo tu le dijiste, bien pudo haberles pagado, así que fui al _Callejón Diagon_, y pregunté en todos los lugares dónde se supone fue, y me dijeron que no lo habían visto ahí desde hacía mas de tres años, el único que me dijo que sí lo había visto fue Tom, pero me dijo que fue cuando llegó a buscarte... –

Hermione lo escuchó sorprendida pues no se le había ocurrido preguntar en el _Caldero Chorreante _si Harry había ido para allá.

– entonces... él no... – decía Hermione sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y sin que Ron se lo esperara comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Hermione, qué pasa? – le preguntó Ron preocupado al ver la reacción de su amiga – ¿que no te da gusto saber que Harry no te engañó? – le preguntó un poco confundido.

Hermione asintió – ¿porqué más crees que podría llorar? – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír entre lágrimas – ¡Ron, es la mejor noticia que podrías haberme dado! – dijo abrazando a su amigo.

Ron sonrió y correspondió al abrazo a su amiga – ya no llores... mejor busca a Harry... – dijo dándole unas palmadas a Hermione en la espalda.

– no puedo... regresa hasta mañana... se fue con los niños a Norwich – le explicó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír – ¡pero en cuanto regrese voy a hablar con él! – le aseguró mientras se levantaba del sillón – nos vemos luego, Ronnie... gracias por decirme esto... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se despedía de su amigo – ¡adiós! – le gritó desde su coche dispuesta a regresar a su casa.

Manejó hasta su casa completamente feliz, ahora todo lo veía mejor. Hablaría con Harry y le pediría disculpas por su orgullo y poca fe en él, por haber dudado tanto de él y por haberlo separado de su familia. Pero no sólo eso, ahora tenía una gran noticia que darle¡iban a ser papás de nuevo! No sólo iban a estar juntos otra vez, si no que iban a ser papás por tercera ocasión.


	33. Lágrimas De Rabia

**Hola! Lo siento, sé que me tardé demasiado, pero he comenzado a trabajar y ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, apenas si pude escribir. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y darme sus opiniones, realmente valoro sus reviews...**

**Cap 33 LÁGRIMAS DE RABIA**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó sonriendo ampliamente, cómo no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

En cuanto despertó se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, no podía esperar a que llegara Harry. Tan pronto lo viera le pediría perdón, y después, con más calma, le informaría que va a ser papá por tercera ocasión. Las cosas no podían estarle saliendo mejor.

Luego de arreglarse bajó a la cocina y se preparó un tazón de cereal, no tenía mucho apetito, lo único que quería era que Harry llegara pronto.

– ¿por qué tan sonriente, _bébé_? – le preguntó su mamá quien también se preparaba su desayuno en esos momentos.

Hermione volteó a ver a su mamá sin dejar de sonreír – ayer me dieron una magnífica noticia – dijo antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca – bueno, dos... – corrigió con tono poco entendible, tapándose con una mano pues tenía comida en la boca.

Jacquie sonrió – ¿y se puede saber que noticias son esas? –

Hermione sonrió aún más y pasándose lo que tenía en la boca contestó – bueno, las dos son igual de importantes para mi, pero la principal es que... – decía sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta, pero no era un nudo de aflicción, si no de sentimientos de alegría que querían salir – bueno... ¡que Harry nunca me engañó! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Jacquie la observó un poco confundida – ¿cómo que Harry no te engañó? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hermione asintió – así como lo escuchas. Todo fue un engaño de la escritora esa... creo que toda esa familia me tiene mala fe... – decía recordando a Rita Skeeter – pero en fin, el punto es que Ron investigó en los lugares en que supuestamente estuvo Harry, y ahí le dijeron que no lo habían visto desde hace bastante tiempo... – le explicaba sin poder dejar de sonreír – lo único que falta averiguar es cómo le hicieron para que Harry apareciera en la foto... – dijo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, pero al escuchar la pregunta de su mamá, volvió a sonreír.

– ¡pues me da mucho gusto escuchar eso! – dijo Jacquie con tono alegre – ¿y la otra noticia?... ¡digo debe ser una gran noticia como para que creas que es igual de importante que la que me acabas de dar! –

– pues la otra noticias es que... – decía pero se detuvo al ver entrar una lechuza a la cocina – vaya, cada día son mas puntuales... ¡gracias! – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el nuevo número del _Profeta _y dejaba 5 knuts en el morralito que traía la lechuza, y después de esta acción el ave salió volando de la cocina.

– ¿y¡Sigo esperando tu otra buena noticia! – le preguntó Jacquie interrumpiendo la lectura de Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente, pero no dijo nada.

– ¿qué pasa hija?... ¿volvió a salir algo sobre Harry? – le preguntó Jacquie al ver que su hija no dejaba de leer el diario.

Hermione negó – no... no hablan de él... – dijo con un tono que Jacquie no pudo distinguir si era enojo, decepción o tristeza.

– ¿entonces¿Porqué estas así? – le preguntó preocupada.

Hermione colocó el diario en la mesa dejando a la vista de Jacquie una foto de Hermione llorando y negando varias veces, como lamentándose algo.

– ¿qué es eso? – le preguntó su mamá viendo la foto.

– bueno, la otra noticia que tenía que darte era que estoy embarazada de nuevo... – le informó Hermione, ya sin saber si sonreír, llorar o enojarse.

– bien... ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo que salió en el periódico? – le preguntó Jacquie, que al igual que Hermione no sabía si mostrarse preocupada o alegre por la noticia.

– pues aquí dice que yo no quiero al bebé que espero, y dice cosas que yo jamás diría... ni aunque estuviera en la peor situación con Harry... – decía Hermione comenzando a llorar de rabia – dice que yo quiero deshacerme del bebé... que quiero perderlo... y eso no es verdad... ¡yo deseo a este bebé tanto como amo a mis hijos! – decía entre lágrimas de rabia.

– vamos hija, no te pongas así... – decía su mamá abrazándola para brindarle apoyo – no debería importarte lo que diga ese periodiquillo... no tiene fundamentos... –

Hermione se separó de su mamá limpiándose las mejillas y asintiendo – en cierta forma sí los tiene... yo le dije a Ginny que estos momentos no eran los mas indicados para haber quedado embarazada, pero lo dije no porque no deseara tenerlo, lo deseo más que a nada, si no porque no creía que a Harry le fuera a dar mucho gusto esto... pero cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, aún no sabía que Harry nunca me había engañado... y en cuanto lo supe, en cuanto supe la verdad sobre el reportaje ese, pude ver de diferente forma mi embarazo y me alegré... – decía aún llorando, pero ahora sintiéndose un poco culpable pues sentía que hasta cierto punto, Julia Skeeter tenía razón – mamá, yo jamás dije nada de eso... yo jamás deseé perderlo... – lloraba de nuevo en brazos de su mamá.

– hija, a mi no tienes que decirme nada de eso... yo sé que jamás dirías ni una sola de esas incoherencias... vamos, no te pongas así... tu sabes que eso es mentira... – la animaba su mamá, pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Y dándole un beso a su hija en la frente se separó de ella para ir a atender.

Harry había pasado un buen día con sus hijos, se la habían pasado en la playa y en la alberca del hotel en que se habían hospedado. Todo había estado perfecto, menos sus últimos minutos ahí.

Un poco antes de que Harry tomara el trasladador con sus hijos, recibió su; ya cotidiano; número del _Profeta_. Y mientras esperaba a que llegara el momento de partir, se puso a hojearlo, cuando en una de esas pudo ver una foto de Hermione llorando, y preocupado comenzó a leer la nota.

**_"Granger no sale de una cuando ya está en otra"_**

Era lo que se podía leer en el encabezado de la noticia.

_"Así como lo escuchan, la pobre Granger no puede terminar de reponerse del engaño de su marido, cuando ya le llega otra mala noticia._

_Apenas en la noche de ayer, lloraba con su amiga Tribbiani por el engaño de su marido, cuando a media plática sintió un fuerte mareo, y dudando un poco de la causa del mareo, **'No te preocupes, seguro es por todo lo que está pasando'**, se dio cuenta que la verdadera causa era que estaba embarazada de nuevo._

_¡Sí! Como lo escuchan, Potter no se conformó con engañarla, si no que encima también la dejó embarazada._

_Y ante esta noticia, Granger rompió en un mar de llanto, deseando no estar en ese estado, **'yo no lo quiero... no ahora...'**, **'¡porqué tuvo que pasarme esto ahora, yo no deseo a este niño!'**, y peor aún **'¡deseo perderlo!'**._

_Granger, entendemos que estés en una mala situación, pero no creo que sea como para querer perder a un bebé que no tiene la culpa de nada."_

Después de leer la nota, Harry se sintió bastante enojado con Hermione, como nunca lo había estado. Él entendía que ella pensara que la había engañado y que no quisiera estar con él, pero llegar al punto de querer perder a su bebé sólo por problemas de ellos, no tenía nombre.

– ¿Esta Hermione! – le preguntó con tono molesto a Jacquie en cuanto esta le abrió la puerta.

– sí, pasa... creo que necesitan hablar... – dijo Jacquie mientras cargaba a Catherine y llevaba de la mano a Anthony hacia el interior de la casa, ya que Harry había entrado sin decir nada.

– ¿en dónde esta? – preguntó regresando a dónde estaba Jacquie.

– en la cocina... – le informó – ¡Harry! – lo detuvo antes de que se diera media vuelta para ir en busca de Hermione.

Harry se detuvo y sin decir nada quedó viendo a su suegra esperando escuchar la razón por la que lo había detenido.

– no creerás todo lo que dice el diario ese¿verdad?... porque supongo que estas así porque ya lo leíste... – le dijo Jacquie con calma mientras bajaba a Catherine de sus brazos, y Harry estaba apunto de contestar, pero lo detuvo – digo, después de haber dicho una gran mentira en tu contra, yo creo que todo lo que escribe esa reportera son puras patrañas... – dijo pasando al lado de Harry con sus nietos tomados de sus manos.

Harry se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, simplemente reflexionando las palabras de su suegra. Y tenía razón, no sabía cómo había podido creer en lo que había escrito Skeeter, siendo que ya había dicho una grandísima mentira en su contra.

Y después de meditarlo un poco, caminó más tranquilo hacia la cocina. En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada triste de su esposa.

Esta al darse cuenta de su presencia lo observó apenada, pues estaba segura que ya había leído la nota.

– ¿es verdad? – le preguntó Harry con tono serio, parado en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione lo observó dudando qué decir – ¿es verdad, qué?... – preguntó apenada.

– lo que dice _el Profeta_... – dijo Harry sin dejar su tono serio.

Hermione apartó la mirada de su esposo y asintió lentamente – pero no todo... – dijo apenas con voz.

Harry la observó y acercándose un poco a ella – ¿qué parte es cierta? – le preguntó y se detuvo frente a ella.

– la parte en la que dice que... que estoy embarazada... – dijo sin atreverse a ver a Harry.

Harry sonrió – ¿y lo demás? – dijo conservando su tono serio.

– si te refieres a lo que dice que quiero perderlo... no es verdad... ni aunque te odiara desearía perderlo... por ninguna razón lo desearía... – decía Hermione derramando un par de lágrimas.

– ¿entonces porqué llorabas? – le preguntó Harry tomándola de la barbilla y levantando su rostro.

Hermione lo observó con ojos llorosos – porque en ese momento aún creía que me habías engañado... y la situación me hizo recordar lo que pasó hace cuatro años y me hizo creer que tú no lo querrías... – dijo entre lágrimas.

Harry le sonrió – ¿cómo pudiste haber pensado eso, hermosa? – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione le sonrió – por tonta... pero no es así... no deseo perderlo... – le dijo al oído.

– ya lo sé, hermosa, no te preocupes... creo que demandaremos a esa reportera de segunda – le dijo sonriendo sin dejarla de abrazar.

– sí... ¡y más por haberte calumniado así! – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry se separó de ella y la observó sorprendido.

– sí, ya me di cuenta que todo era mentira... Ron me hizo verlo... perdón... – se disculpó Hermione con tono apenado.

– no te preocupes... ¿cuántas veces no me he equivocado yo? – le dijo sonriendo y luego la abrazó de nuevo – te amo... no quiero separarme de ti otra vez... – le dijo antes de besarla.

Aquel beso fue como el primero para los dos, después de no haber probado sus labios desde hacía un mes, sumado con las ganas que tenían de besarse de nuevo, lo había hecho bastante especial.

Al separarse ambos se sonrieron – ¡yo también te amo! – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír – ¡y por nada del mundo deseo volverme a separar de ti! – dijo y lo volvió a besar.

– ¡Vaya¡Me alegra ver que se han reconciliado! – dijo Jacquie sonriendo mientras entraba a la cocina; tomada de las manos de sus nietos; interrumpiendo el beso de su hija y su yerno.

Harry y Hermione le sonrieron – bueno, no es la única que se alegra de esto... ¡ya deseaba estar de nuevo con mi familia! – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír mientras cargaba a su hija y Hermione a su hijo.

– pues espero que así sigan – les dijo Jacquie con una sonrisa mientras lavaba los trastes que había usado para desayunar – bueno¿gustan quedarse a comer? – les preguntó luego de estar en silencio unos segundos.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver sonriendo – gracias mamá, pero preferiría ir a mi casa... después de todo tenemos que darle una noticia a nuestros hijos... – dijo sonriendo.

– bien... por lo pronto yo hablaré con tu papá... creo que debe saber la verdad antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Harry... – le dijo Jacquie sonriendo un poco apenada.

Hermione sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo – pobre de mi maridito... ¡por todo lo que lo hago pasar! – le dijo antes de darle un corto beso.

Y después de un corto silencio salieron de la cocina para recoger las cosas de Hermione y sus hijos.

– ¿mami, papo va a dormir en tu cuarto? – le preguntó Catherine mientras le indicaba con las manos a su papá que se acostara a su lado.

Hermione sonrió negando – vamos a regresar a la casa... nuestras vacaciones se han terminado – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿papo, puedes venir con nosotros de vacaciones? – le preguntó su hija sonriendo.

Harry asintió – para la próxima ocasión prometo acompañarlos... – le dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

– ¿qué tienes, chaparro? – le preguntó Hermione a su hijo al ver su seriedad.

Anthony, aún en silencio, se bajó de la cama y se acercó a su mamá pidiéndole que se agachara, y así lo hizo, se hincó en el suelo para quedar más a la estatura de su hijo.

Anthony le dijo algo al oído a Hermione, ocasionando una sonrisa conmovida de su mamá y recibió un abrazo de ella.

– no, bebé, ya no voy a llorar más... no ahora que papi está con nosotros... – le dijo sonriendo y conteniendo las lágrimas que le habían provocado la preocupación de su hijo.

Harry observó a su esposa sin entender muy bien aquella escena, recibiendo una mirada llorosa y un _"luego te explico"_ de su esposa.

Después de casi media hora ya se encontraban de regreso a la _"residencia Potter"_, luego de haber ido a un paseo en familia. Hermione llevaba en brazos a su hijo, Harry iba manejando y Catherine iba completamente dormida en el asiento de atrás.

– ¿y cómo se la pasaron en Norwich? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

Harry sonrió – los niños se divirtieron bastante... no querían salir del agua... aún no puedo creer que naden tan bien – le dijo con tono sorprendido.

Hermione sonrió – pues de algo tienen que servir sus clases de natación¿no? – dijo mientras limpiaba la mejilla de su hijo, pues estaba comiendo un helado y se había ensuciado.

– pues sí, pero si los vieras... se ve realmente extraño... – decía Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla – ¿y eso? – le preguntó sorprendido por el detalle de su esposa.

– ¿que no puedo besar a mi marido? – le preguntó Hermione fingiendo tono molesto, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír – además, creo que tengo que recompensarte... – le dijo borrando su sonrisa y usando tono apenado.

Harry la volteó a ver por unos segundos con mirada seria y tomó su mano mientras volteaba hacia el frente de nuevo – no tienes que compensarme por nada... no fue tu culpa lo que pasó... además no fui el mejor marido días antes de lo sucedido, así que si alguien tiene que compensar, ese soy yo – le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió – ya sé cómo me puedes compensar... – le dijo con tono pícaro.

Harry, ante el comentario de su esposa, la volteó a ver sorprendido.

Hermione se rió un poco por la reacción de su esposo, pero no dijo nada al respecto – puedes invitarme a cenar a algún lugar romántico, dejo a los niños con mi mamá y después podemos hacer otras cosas... – le dijo continuando con su tono pícaro.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.

– no... yo no quiero ir con mi abue... yo quiero estar contigo... – decía con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hermione le sonrió a su hijo – vamos nene, tu papi y yo queremos estar un rato a solas... – le decía con tono serio.

– pero yo quiero estar contigo – pedía Anthony haciendo un puchero en señal de enojo.

– vamos Chaparro, hoy estarás con nosotros... y mañana te prometo llevarlos a ti y a tu hermana al estadio y después van con su abuelita – le dijo Harry.

Anthony guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió – ta bien... ¡pero también quiero otra nieve! – les condicionó.

Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa ante la condición de su hijo – eso no, ya lo sabes Tony... – le decía con el entrecejo fruncido, pero al recibir miradas contradictorias de Harry cambió su expresión – sólo te la daremos si te portas bien mañana cuando vayas con tu papá¿esta bien? – le dijo mientras intentaba acomodar el cabello de su hijo inútilmente.

Anthony le sonrió y asintió – ¡ta bien! – dijo volteando a ver a su mamá y luego de unos segundos se recostó sobre su pecho, totalmente agotado.

Hermione lo acomodó en sus brazos y lo tapó con una manta que llevaba en la mochilita donde guardaba la leche de sus hijos.

– tendremos que contarles más tarde lo de su hermanito – le dijo Hermione a Harry sonriendo.

En minutos llegaron a su casa, en todo el camino Anthony había ido muy inquieto, pero Hermione no le dio demasiada importancia.

– descansa, mi niño... – le dijo Hermione a su hijo mientras lo acostaba en su cama.

– ¿qué te parece si adelantamos lo de mañana? – le preguntó Harry a su esposa, con tono pícaro, luego de haber acostado a Catherine en su cama.

Hermione sonrió mientras se acercaba a Harry – pues... podría preparar algo de comer y después... podríamos irnos a acostar temprano... – decía con una sonrisa coqueta mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello.

Harry sonrió y besó a su esposa – vamos a comer... – le dijo cuando se separaron.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la salida del dormitorio de sus hijos.

– mami... – los detuvo Anthony.

Hermione volteó hacia la cama de su hijo – ¿qué pasa, chaparro? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él – ¿qué tienes, bebé? – le preguntó preocupada pues Anthony aún estaba dormido, pero tenía un par de lágrimas en las mejillas. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó en brazos a su hijo – bebé, no llores, mami esta contigo... – dijo mientras mecía a su hijo en sus brazos.

– ¿qué tiene? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, sentándose al lado de su esposa.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – ¿gordo, qué pasa? – le preguntó a su hijo al verlo abrir los ojos.

Anthony inmediatamente se refugió en el pecho de su mamá – mami... – dijo comenzando a llorar.

– bebé, aquí estoy... – le dijo Hermione abrazándolo – creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra comida... – le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa débil.

Harry le sonrió y negó – no te preocupes, ya habrá muchas otras comidas – le dijo antes de hacerle una caricia a su hijo.

– hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas – le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras preparaba algo de comer, aún con Anthony en brazos – ¿seguro que no vio nada en Norwich? – le preguntó con calma.

Harry negó – no, no me separé de ellos ni un minuto... talvez lo alteró un poco el viaje por trasladador – dijo mientras se servía un poco de comida.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió dándole la razón a su esposo, pero sin estar muy segura, al igual que él.


	34. Preguntas

**Mil Gracias por su infinita paciencia, bueno el que lea el fic en el foro de warner pues ya sabe el porqué de mi tardanza, el que no, pues nada más les digo que estuve un poco deprimida por la puntuación que le dieron a mi fic en un concurso que hubo en el foro... pero bueno, lo que importa es que he regresado y que comprendí que sólo debo tomar las cosas de quien vengan y mis mejores críticos son ustedes!**

**Cap 34 PREGUNTAS**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano para hacerle de desayunar a Harry, pues tenía entrenamiento temprano.

– deberías descansar un rato – le dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla – casi no dormiste por estar cuidando a Tony –

Hermione le sonrió – no puedes irte sin desayunar¿verdad? – le dijo, dejando el desayuno en la mesa y acercándose a él.

– bueno, si insistes – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

– mami... – escucharon una vocecita a su costado.

Ambos se separaron y voltearon hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

– ¿qué pasó, gordo? – le preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.

Anthony no dijo nada simplemente le pidió que lo cargara, y así hizo Hermione.

– ven, para que tu mami pueda cocinar – le dijo Harry acercándose a ellos y tomando a Anthony de la axila para cargarlo.

– ¡no! – lo reprendió Hermione al ver que le daba un manotazo a su papá – ¿porqué le pegas a tu papi? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Anthony abrazó a su mamá, recargando su cabecita en el hombro de ella.

– ¿qué te hice, bebé? – le preguntó Harry a su hijo, pero este no contestó.

Hermione hizo un gesto de lamentación – es mi culpa – dijo apenada.

Harry la observó sorprendido – ¿porqué tu culpa? –

Hermione lo volteó a ver, aún con su hijo en brazos – me vio llorando cuando me enteré... bueno, cuando vi lo del periódico – le explicó.

Harry la observó azorado – ¿pero sabía que llorabas por mi culpa? – le preguntó rascándose la nuca.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Tony... – lo llamó haciéndolo voltearla a ver – ¿nene, porqué estás enojado con tu papi? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

– te hizo llorar... – le dijo Anthony con el entrecejo fruncido – te vi llorando con mi tía Dinny –

Hermione se lamentó de nuevo – no, bebé... no fue culpa de tu papi... yo me confundí... ¿recuerdas que te dije que hasta los adultos nos equivocábamos? – le dijo con tono serio.

Anthony asintió y luego volteó a ver a su papá e inmediatamente volteó hacia su mamá – ¿no ta enojado conmigo? – le preguntó preocupado.

Hermione le sonrió y negó – papi te quiere mucho –

Anthony sonrió e inmediatamente le pidió, extendiendo los brazos a su papá, que lo cargara. Harry sin chistar lo tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en la sien – ven, vamos a desayunar con mami – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa junto con Hermione.

– papi – escucharon minutos después otra vocecita provenir de la entrada de la cocina.

Harry y Hermione voltearon y se encontraron a una niña con el cabello bastante revuelto y mirada somnolienta y un osito de la mano.

– ven, bebé – le dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano y Catherine se acercó a él y le pidió que la cargara.

– ¿mami, voy a tener un hermanito? – le preguntó Anthony sonriendo, minutos después de la llegada de Catherine.

Hermione lo volteó a ver y sonriendo asintió – van a tener un hermanito o hermanita – les dijo mientras les servía su desayuno.

– ¿y cuándo viene? – le preguntó con comida en la boca.

– no hables con la boca llena... – le dijo su papá.

– en unos meses – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

– ¿y de dónde viene? – le preguntó Catherine con mirada asombrada.

Hermione sonrió un poco confundida – pues... – no sabía que contestarle.

– de Paris – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione lo volteó a ver sorprendida y negó en desacuerdo.

– ¿nosotros venimos de ahí? – le preguntó Anthony sorprendido.

Hermione volvió a negar – ni ustedes ni su hermanito vienen de ahí – les dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿entonces? – le preguntó Catherine confundida.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver preocupados – pues... – decía Hermione intentando pensar en cómo explicarles.

– ¿y dónde ta¿Poqué no viene ahorita? – le preguntó Anthony con el entrecejo fruncido y un pucherito.

– pues... él esta ahorita en mi pancita... – les explicó Hermione.

Anthony y Catherine la voltearon a ver sorprendidos – ¿en tu pancita? – le preguntó Catherine con los ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa.

– ¿cómo llegó ahí? – le preguntó Anthony igual de sorprendido que su hermana.

– mgh... bueno, yo... tengo que ir a entrenar – dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar, pero Hermione lo detuvo y lo hizo volverse a sentar.

– tu no vas a ningún lado... no me embaracé solita – le dijo Hermione con mirada seria.

Catherine y Anthony sólo los volteaban a ver, primero a uno y luego al otro.

– ¿mi papi te ayudó? – le preguntó Anthony.

Hermione lo volteó a ver aún más sorprendida y luego asintió.

– ¿cómo? – le preguntó Catherine apoyando sus bracitos sobre la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos en señal de atención.

– mgh... – Hermione se aclaró la garganta – verán... – decía buscando la mejor forma de decirles todo – cuando dos personas se aman, y están seguros del amor que se tienen y son suficientemente maduros... hay momentos en los que les gusta expresar su amor... pasar una noche o un día juntos... – les explicaba sabiendo que eso no era exactamente lo que había pasado cuando había quedado la primera vez embarazada, pero también sabía que si eso no hubiera pasado no sería tan feliz como lo era en ese momento – y... gracias a eso crean a un ser... o dos... – les dijo sonriendo – con partes de cada uno –

Harry la observaba sonriendo – ¡y después de nueve meses llega el bebé! – dijo muy quitado de la pena.

– ¿pasa nueve meses en tu pancita! – preguntó Catherine asombrada. Y Hermione asintió.

– ¿cuántos son nueve meses? – le preguntó Anthony confundido.

Hermione sonrió – son tres hojas menos de tu calendario del equipo de Quidditch – le explicó.

Catherine y Anthony se volvieron a mostrar asombrados – ¡son muchos días! – dijo Catherine sin dejar su expresión asombrada. Y Hermione volvió a asentir.

– ¿y no le da sueño? – le preguntó Anthony todavía un poco confundido – ¡y hambre! – dijo alarmado.

Hermione sonrió – yo lo alimento... y en mi pancita puede dormir – les explicó.

– ¿y yo también estuve en tu pancita? – le preguntó Anthony.

Hermione volvió a asentir – tu y tu hermanita... –

– ¿al mismo tiempo! – preguntó Catherine de nuevo asombrada.

– ¿cómo! – le preguntó Anthony igual de asombrado.

– verán, gordos, ahora hay un par de cosas que no entenderían... pero cuando crezcan lo comprenderán mejor – les dijo Harry.

Anthony y Catherine le dirigieron una mirada ceñuda.

– sé que son muy inteligentes – dijo Harry sintiéndose amenazado por las expresiones de sus hijos.

Hermione se rió de la situación – su papi tiene razón... hay muchas cosas que ni nosotros entendíamos cuando teníamos su edad, que ahora ustedes ya saben – les dijo sonriendo – anden, terminen su desayuno, recuerden que van a ir con su papá – les cambió de tema.

Anthony y Catherine se olvidaron del asunto y comenzaron a comer.

Una hora después Hermione le ayudaba a Harry a acomodar las sillitas porta bebés en el carro.

– ¡adiós, mami! – le gritó Anthony desde el carro, mientras Harry se despedía de Hermione en la puerta. Anthony y Catherine ya estaban bañados y muy bien arreglados.

Hermione se despidió de sus hijos con un movimiento de mano.

– ¿entonces tu mamá ya sabe? – le preguntó Harry abrazándola por la cintura.

Hermione asintió – le hablé hace un momento, me dijo que hoy tendría libre todo el día, así que podremos estar solos... – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios – haré reservación en el restaurante dónde celebramos nuestro segundo aniversario – le comentó y ahora ella recibió un beso de su esposo.

– ¿tengo que ir a entrenar? – le preguntó Harry haciendo un puchero.

Hermione se rió por la pregunta de su marido y dándole un corto beso en los labios lo hizo caminar hacia el carro – anda... se lo prometiste a tus hijos... ¡te veo en un par de horas! – le gritó mientras lo veía marcharse.


	35. Una Noche Para ¿Tres?

**Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Parece que les gustó el capítulo que "protagonizaron" Caty y Tony jejeje... bueno, espero que disfruten este también, es algo corto, pero les prometo que pronto les traeré un capítulo más largo, se lo merecen:D**

**Gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo!**

**Cap 35 UNA NOCHE PARA ¿TRES?**

Harry llegó a su casa en la tarde, cerca de las 4.

– ¡Hermione! – la llamó sólo entrar a la casa y en pocos segundos la vio salir del estudio – ¡wow! – dijo asombrado al ver a su esposa.

Hermione llevaba un vestido de caída en diagonal; la parte mas corta le quedaba un poco abajo de la rodilla y la larga al tobillo; con cuello holgado; dejando ver un poco más de lo normal; y ceñido desde el tórax hasta las caderas.

– ¡te ves hermosa! – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y fue recibido con un beso en los labios.

– tu no te ves nada mal – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, observándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry se había arreglado después del entrenamiento y llevaba un traje azul marino, con una camisa blanca sin corbata; haciéndolo ver un poco informal, pero sin llegar a ser fachoso.

– ¿estas lista? – le preguntó Harry rodeándola por la cintura.

Hermione asintió mientras recibía un beso de Harry en el cuello.

– dejemos eso para más tarde – le dijo con tono pícaro mientras se separaba de él para tomar su abrigo del perchero.

Harry la ayudó a ponérselo y juntos salieron de su casa.

– mañana iré al doctor... – le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras se dirigían al restaurante.

– ¿quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Harry tomado su mano.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – no creo que sea realmente necesario – dijo apretando también la mano de su esposo.

Harry sonrió – esta vez no me quiero perder ninguna etapa de tu embarazo – le dijo antes de besar su mano.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿estas segura que es todo lo que quieres? – le preguntó Harry preocupado al ver lo poco que había pedido – necesitas alimentarte bien –

Hermione sonrió – con eso esta bien... apenas esta comenzando el embarazo, y sólo es uno... espero – dijo un poco preocupada pues quería un embarazo un poco mas tranquilo que el anterior.

Harry sonrió – ¿que no te gustaría tener de nuevo gemelitos? – le preguntó tomando su mano.

Hermione abrió notoriamente los ojos – ¿cómo!... bueno, no es que no adore a mis hijos... al contrario, los amo... pero otros dos niños... no sé... es un poco complicado para mi... créeme, no es tan fácil alimentar a dos niños casi al mismo tiempo y menos estar atendiéndolos cada cinco minutos –

Harry sonrió – bueno... es sólo que me gustaría tener dos hijos mas... pero igual podemos tener uno y luego otro¿no? – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida – yo tenía planeado que este fuera el último... bueno, que el que siguiera de Tony y Caty fuera el último... –

Harry la observó un poco decepcionado – bueno, es que me gustaría tener mas hijos... digo, de pequeño siempre quise tener alguien con quien compartir mis cosas... –

Hermione sonrió – te entiendo... pero bueno... primero tenemos que ver cómo reaccionan Caty y Tony cuando llegue el bebé... no creas que es tan fácil para los demás asimilar que hay alguien más con quien compartir la atención – le dijo con calma y lo besó – creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema¿no?... este día es sólo para los dos – le dijo sonriendo y lo volvió a besar.

Harry asintió – ¿quieres bailar? – le preguntó tomando sus dos manos.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

En silencio se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a la pequeña pista que había en el lugar; estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos de su mesa;.

– ¿recuerdas cuando te enseñé a bailar? – le preguntó Hermione al oído, mientras bailaba abrazándolo por el cuello.

Harry asintió sonriendo – recuerdo que tuviste que hacer un hechizo para no sentir los pisotones que te daba – le dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

– estabas bastante nervioso... por fin ibas a poder bailar con Cho – le dijo Hermione sonriendo; por el recuerdo y porque Harry le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

– pero un baile con Cho no se comparaba, ni se comparará, con uno contigo – le dijo separando su rostro de su cuello y la besó – me di cuenta cuando bailé con ella... tu eras muy diferente... pero en ese entonces pensé que sólo sería la amistad que compartíamos – le dijo sonriendo – pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú siempre fuiste especial... y siempre lo serás – le dijo y la volvió a besar.

– ¿no te arrepientes del pasado? – le preguntó Hermione minutos después.

Harry lo meditó unos segundos y negó – creo que las cosas pasaron así por algo... creo que no estaríamos juntos si las cosas no hubieran sido como fueron... no niego que me habría gustado andar contigo desde antes, pero veámoslo desde este punto: tenemos muchos años por delante para disfrutar juntos – le dijo sonriendo antes de volverla a besar.

Hermione sonrió y asintió – tienes razón... – le dijo haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – te amo – le dijo antes de besarlo.

– vamos, vamos... – la apresuraba Harry mientras subían las escaleras tomados de la mano con destino a su habitación.

Hermione sonrió – ¿cuál es la prisa? – le preguntó caminando a pasos apresurados, intentando seguir el ritmo de Harry – Caty y Tony se van a quedar con mis papás toda la noche –

Harry asintió – lo sé... pero prefiero no esperar a que suceda algo; como suele sucedernos; y nos interrumpan – le dijo sonriendo mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, que estaba cerrada, cosa bastante extraña.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y, aunque era la cuarta ocasión que lo hacía, no dejaba de sorprender a Hermione.

Harry había arreglado la habitación con velas, flores en cualquier rincón y pétalos regados por la alfombra y la cama.

– ¡oh, Harry! – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba – ¡es hermoso! – dijo volteando a ver de nuevo la habitación, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Harry correspondió al abrazo de su esposa – ¡es un poco de lo mucho que te mereces! – le dijo sonriendo y la besó.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos parándose de puntillas mientras Harry acariciaba su cintura y espalda; amaba la forma en que lo hacía, con tanta sutileza, pero a la vez con tanta pasión, demostrándole cuanto la amaba y cuanto la deseaba.

– te amo – le dijo al oído mientras la guiaba a la cama, se acostó junto con ella mientras besaba su cuello y pecho.

– aún no lo puedo creer... – decía sonriendo mientras Harry besaba sus mejillas.

Harry sonrió y la cuestionó con la mirada.

– bueno... a pesar de tener cuatro años juntos, no dejo de ponerme nerviosa... – le dijo sintiendo el calor subirle al rostro.

Harry sonrió – ¿eso quiere decir que no soy un tonto? – preguntó acomodándola en sus brazos.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida – ¿también te pones nervioso? – le preguntó incrédula.

Harry asintió – es algo así como mmm... mi primera vez – le dijo sonriendo – bueno, no tanto así... o algo así... bueno, no sabría cómo explicártelo – le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Hermione sonrió – creo que me pasa algo parecido... supongo que es parte de... de estar enamorados¿no? – le preguntó recostándose en su pecho.

Harry asintió – estoy de acuerdo contigo – le dijo acariciando su espalda – ven... creo que otro día será... hoy sólo me gustaría... me gustaría estar contigo... – le dijo sonriendo mientras la hacía acostarse a su lado, rodeándola por la espalda.

Hermione asintió – a mi también me gustaría... – le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, y se acomodó en su hombro

– sé que habíamos quedado en olvidar el tema, pero me es imposible... ehm... ¿qué te gustaría que fuera? – le preguntó Hermione minutos después de sólo estar abrazados, compartiendo ese momento.

Harry le sonrió – también estaba pensando en eso – le dijo con un gesto de complicidad – pero no puedo pensar en qué me gustaría que fuera... no podría decidirme, amo a Catherine tanto como a Anthony y si me dieran a escoger entre un niño o una niña, no podría elegir... preferiría que fueran de nuevo dos – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo – a veces pienso que no me molestaría tener de nuevo dos hijos... –

Harry la acercó un poco más a él y besó su frente – pues sea lo que sea estoy seguro que lo vamos a amar de igual manera – le aseguró.

Hermione asintió y, acariciando su pecho, lo besó.

– tenemos toda la noche para nosotros... ¿qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó Hermione después de un largo silencio en el que sólo se abrazaban, se dirigían miradas tiernas y Harry besaba su frente, le hacía suaves caricias en el rostro, en los brazos y en las manos.

Harry le sonrió – no me importa lo que hagamos, sólo quiero estar contigo... ¡es lo único que quiero! – le dijo antes de besarla.

Hermione se acomodó entrelazando su pierna con la de él mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa y así poder continuar con su pantalón.

– ¿y quién es el desesperado del matrimonio? – dijo Harry en broma, mientras su esposa se acomodaba sobre él.

Hermione le sonrió un poco apenada, pero eso no le impidió recibir un beso de Harry, quien se sentó abrazándola por la cintura y ahora fue él quien comenzó a besar su cuello. Y, haciéndola levantarse un poco sobre sus rodillas, subió su vestido para poder sacárselo. Al arrojar al suelo el vestido, le sonrió mientras la observaba detenidamente y la volvió a abrazar besando sus labios y, cambiando de posición, continuó con el momento que tanto les gustaba compartir. No dejaban de sonreír y decirse una y otra vez cuánto se amaban y deseaban no volverse a separar.


	36. Maldición Imperdonable

**Hola! Cuántos años sin vernos!... de nuevo me volví a tardar... pero ahora sí estoy justificada... fue por culpa de un fic, jajajaja... es que comencé uno y no quiero escribir ningún songfic o fic hasta que lo termine, pero me di tiempo de escribir este capítulo... sólo espero que les guste... y pues, creo que ahora sí es bastante... si no me equivoco son 13 hojas en word... qué tal, eh?... jajajaja**

**Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles el que sigan leyendo mi fic... espero no aburrirlos y si lo hago, ya saben, díganme! ;)**

**Disfruten el cap...**

**Cap 36 MALDICIÓN IMPERDONABLE**

No necesitaban observar el reloj para saber que se les había hecho tarde, bastaba con sentir la intensidad con la que entraba la luz del sol por su ventana para darse cuenta que ya era casi medio día. No había problema con ellos, pues no tenían trabajo ese día, el problema era que los papás de Hermione sí que tenían que trabajar y habían quedado con ellos de pasar por sus hijos, más tardar, a las nueve de la mañana y, según corroboró Hermione, era, ya, medio día.

– ¡oh, Harry!... ¡Corre, que mis papás seguro me matan! – decía Hermione con tono preocupado mientras se apresuraba a cambiarse – ¡oh, lo olvidaba¡Mi cita con el ginecólogo! – decía preocupada – ¡es en menos de media hora! – decía mientras se ponía sus zapatillas.

– voy, voy... pero no me culpes¿quién pasó toda la noche haciéndome cariñitos? – le dijo Harry sonriendo con gesto burlesco mientras caminaba detrás de ella terminándose de poner el pantalón.

Hermione le dirigió una corta mirada ceñuda – pero tú no te quejabas¿verdad? – le dijo volviendo a sonreír bajando las escaleras mientras Harry la abrazaba por la cintura.

Salieron de la casa entre risas y no tardaron en llegar a casa de los papás de Hermione, donde los esperaban unos ansiosos Anthony y Catherine.

– ¡de verdad lo siento, mamá! – se disculpaba Hermione mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo, quien no dejaba de reír – a Harry y a mi se nos hizo tarde... y también voy tarde para mi cita... – dijo con gesto preocupado antes de despedirse de su mamá.

– ¡bien, corre¡O llegarás más tarde! – la apuró su mamá saludando desde la entrada con la mano a Harry, quien la esperaba en el coche.

Hermione asintió y salió de la casa junto con sus hijos.

– ¿qué tal se la pasaron con sus abuelitos? – les preguntó Harry en cuanto Hermione subió al coche con sus hijos.

Anthony sonrió intentando acercarse a su papá, pero Hermione lo retuvo – ¡mi abue nos llevó al cento comercial y mi abuo no dio mucho helado! – decía sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡sí, nos dio mucho helado de vanilla! – corroboró Catherine sonriendo ampliamente, parándose en el hueco que había entre las piernas de su mamá.

– ¡claro! con justa razón están tan acelerados – dijo Hermione con tono resignado.

– y ¿vieron muchas caricaturas? – les siguió hablando Harry para que no estuvieran tan inquietos y Hermione los pudiera controlar.

Catherine asintió – ¡vimos muchósimas! – dijo emocionada, haciendo reír a sus papás.

– ¡mis abuolos tienen más caritituras que nosotros! – dijo Anthony a modo de queja.

– se dice abuelos, Tony, no abuolos – lo corrigió Hermione sin dejar de sonreír – y sí, tienen muchísimas caricaturas, son las que yo veía cuando estaba chiquita – les explicó mientras Harry estacionaba el coche cerca de la clínica.

– ¿veías caritituras cuando estabas chiquita! – le preguntó Anthony bastante sorprendido.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de sonreír, antes de abrir la puerta del coche, dispuesta a bajar a sus dos hijos, pero Catherine se apresuró a acercarse a su papá – veía muchas caricaturas, estoy segura que tus abuelitos tienen más, pero hay que buscarlas – le decía mientras caminaban hacia la clínica.

– ¿y podemos llevarlas a la casa! – le preguntó bastante emocionado, dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su mamá.

– ¡claro! sólo hay que pedírselas a tus abuelitos y las vamos a buscar – le dijo sonriendo mientras entraban al consultorio – buenas tardes... tengo cita con el doctor, soy Hermione Potter – le decía a la recepcionista, y sintió como Anthony soltaba su mano, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que Harry se lo había llevado con él y Catherine a la sala de espera.

– ¡claro, en un momento la atiende! – le dijo la chica con tono amable.

– gracias – dijo Hermione sonriendo, pero al voltear hacia su familia, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro – muy bien, no pensé en esto – dijo un poco preocupada, observando lo intranquilos que estaban sus hijos, luego de que la secretaria de su doctor le informara que en unos minutos la atenderían – ¿podrías quedarte con ellos?... en mi próxima consulta entras conmigo – le dijo al ver la mirada inconforme de su marido.

Harry bufó – está bien... – le dijo poco de acuerdo y en eso llamaron a Hermione para que entrara al consultorio – voy a llevarlos afuera – le dijo mientras tomaba a sus hijos en brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa antes de que entrara a consulta.

– ¿a dónde va mi mami? – le preguntó Anthony mientras observaba a su mamá desaparecer tras una puerta.

Harry le sonrió a su hijo – va con el doctor – le dijo con calma mientras salían de la clínica.

– ¿está enferma! – le preguntó su hijo con gesto preocupado abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.

Y Harry negó sonriendo con calma – va a ver cómo está tu hermanito – le dijo mientras lo bajaba, cómo Anthony lo pedía, para que pudiera caminar.

– ¿y nosotros no podemos verlo? – le preguntó Catherine sonriendo, pero Harry negó.

– sigue en la pancita de tu mami – le dijo Harry con calma.

– ¿y cómo lo puede ver el doctor? – le preguntó Anthony con gesto serio, dando a entender que estaba seguro que su papá les estaba mintiendo, lo cual ocasionó la risa de Harry.

– buena pregunta, Tony – le dijo Harry fingiendo tono serio, pero enseguida sonrió – tiene unos aparatos para escucharlo y otro... cómo una televisión, para poder verlo – les decía sonriendo, deteniéndose frente a una tienda.

– ¿y porqué no podemos verlo nosotros? – le preguntó Anthony con gesto molesto.

– por que los niños no pueden entrar – le dijo intentando dar por terminada la plática – ¿quieren unas galletas? – les preguntó entrando a la tienda y ambos asintieron. Era la única forma en que él podía controlarlos y sabía que Hermione no se la pasaba dándoles galletas o helados para tranquilizarlos, tendría que preguntarle cómo le hacía para que no le dieran tanta batalla.

– ¡yo quiero estas! – dijo Catherine sonriendo ampliamente, señalando una enorme caja de galletas con relleno de chocolate.

– ¡y yo estas! – lo llamó Anthony, jalándolo de la bolsa del pantalón, mostrándole un bote metálico bastante grande con galletas en forma de abanico.

Harry observó preocupado a sus hijos – yo pensaba comprarles unas cuantas... – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de sus hijos.

– ¡son unas cuantas! – dijo Anthony sonriendo ampliamente, abrazando el bote de galletas con sus brazos y piernas, yéndose hacia atrás por la falta de equilibrio – le daré a cosh... coshanks... y... ¡y a pelitos! – dijo sonriendo sin soltar el bote, haciendo reír a su papá.

– ya sabes que no se llama pelitos... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero alguien más clamaba su atención jalando su camisa.

– ¡yo quiero galletas! – le reclamó Catherine intentando alcanzar la caja de galletas, y, cuando lo logró, tiró de ella haciendo que se le vinieran encima otras grandes cajas.

La primera reacción de Harry fue abalanzarse contra Catherine y cubrirla con su cuerpo, recibiendo varios golpes en la cara y la espalda – ¡mald...! – se quejó al sentir el primer golpe, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar que estaba con sus hijos.

Al darse cuenta que ya no caían más, se separó de su hija para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada, y se asustó un poco al verla llorando, pero al revisar su rostro y cuerpo se dio cuenta que lloraba por que se había asustado – ya, nena, no pasó nada... – le dijo intentando calmarla, mientras la abrazaba y Catherine escondía su rostro en el hombro de su papá – vamos, chaparro, trae tus galletas... – le dijo mientras intentaba recoger el desastre, pero le era un poco difícil, pues eran cajas bastante grandes y no le era muy fácil levantarlas con una sola mano; así que volteando a ambos lados, para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, sacó su varita y, con un ágil movimiento, dejó todo como estaba.

– ¡vamos! – le dijo a su hijo, tomando una de las del estante, y se dirigió a la caja para pagar, mientras Anthony lo seguía, arrastrando frente a él su bote de galletas.

– ¡buenas tardes¿encontró todo lo que buscaba? – le preguntó amablemente la cajera.

– sí, gracias... – dijo Harry por cortesía, dejando la caja junto a la registradora para poder subir el bote que llevaba su hijo – ¡sólo las comerán después de cada comida, eh! – les advirtió, observando seriamente a su hijo, quien asintió con gesto serio, aunque se denotaba un poco la preocupación por lo que había pasado.

– ¡muchas gracias! – dijo Harry después de pagar, tomando con dificultad las bolsas – ¡ven, chaparro! – le indicó a su hijo, y Anthony rápidamente se acercó a él tomándolo de la bolsa de su pantalón, mientras salían de la tienda.

– ¿dónde estaban? – les preguntó Hermione preocupada, acercándose a ellos, sin darse cuenta del rostro lastimado de su esposo y las enormes bolsas de papel que llevaba.

– fuimos a comprar unas galletas... – dijo Harry un poco molesto consigo mismo, pues él había propuesto aquello.

– ¿se quedó dormida? – preguntó Hermione confundida, pues Catherine seguía ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su papá, y Harry iba a negar cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del golpe que tenía en el rostro – ¡por dios¿Harry, qué te pasó? – le preguntó preocupada, observando detenidamente el golpe que tenía Harry cerca del ojo derecho, temiendo tocarlo, pues no sabía si le haría daño.

– Catherine intentó bajar una caja de un estante alto y las cajas se le fueron encima – le explicó Harry con calma, volteando hacia Anthony para asegurarse de que seguía a su lado.

– ¿se lastimó? – le preguntó preocupada, pero Harry negó.

– la alcancé a proteger, pero tu maridito sí se lastimó... – dijo fingiendo tono chiqueado, esperando que Hermione lo consintiera.

– ¡ay, pobre de mi héroe! – dijo haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla izquierda– ¿te dolió mucho? – le preguntó imitando el tono chiqueado de su esposo, haciendo pucheros, mientras acariciaba con suma suavidad el contorno del golpe.

Harry le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios – todos estamos bien... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – sólo que Caty se asustó un poco – le dijo volteando hacia su hija, que hipaba débilmente.

– a ver... – dijo Hermione estirando los brazos para cargar a su hija – ven, nena... no pasó nada... – le dijo acomodándola en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello – ven, Tony... – lo llamó tendiéndole la mano para que se acercara a ella, y juntos regresaron al coche.

– Caty, no te ashustes... yo te doy de mis galletas... – le dijo Anthony haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza a su hermana, mientras iban camino a su casa; Hermione cargaba a los dos.

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar a su hijo, al igual que Catherine, que sonrió agradecida con su hermanito.

– ¡cielos! Con todo esto se me olvidó preguntarte¿cómo te fue? – le preguntó Harry a su esposa, quien sonrió inmediatamente.

– me fue muy bien¡el doctor dice que todo está perfecto! Pero no podemos saber qué será hasta dentro de unos meses – le dijo sonriendo – ¡siéntate bien, Anthony! – dijo con tono serio, pues su hijo intentaba alcanzar el bote de galletas que estaba a los pies de Hermione.

Anthony se irguió y volteó hacia su papá – ¿me llevas a tu entrenamiento? – le preguntó sonriendo, pero Harry negó.

– se suspendió la temporada, vamos a descansar unos meses... hubieron unos problemas con dos equipos y el departamento de deportes está decidiendo qué hará al respecto – le explicó, aunque más que nada, esa explicación era para su esposa.

– ¿porqué no me habías dicho? – le preguntó Hermione un poco confundida.

– a penas me dijeron ayer y... bueno, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del trabajo... – le dijo sonriéndole significativamente y Hermione le sonrió sin decir nada más.

– pero ¡prometo que te llevaré en cuanto se reanuden los entrenamientos! – dijo al ver la mirada ceñuda de su hijo, quien no tardó en volver a sonreír, observando sus galletas con antojo.

– espera a que lleguemos a la casa – le dijo Hermione con tono serio – Caty... no te duermas, chaparra, no querrás dormir en la noche... – le decía moviendo un poco a su hija, pues sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

– quiero domir... – le dijo con tono cansado, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho de su mamá.

– ¿no vas a comer galletas? – le preguntó Hermione, intentando hacerla despertar, pero Catherine negó sin abrir los ojos – bien... parece que realmente está cansada... – dijo acomodándola bien sobre su lado derecho, soltando por unos segundos a su hijo – descansa, mi vida... – dijo dándole un beso en la frente, luego de acariciar su cabeza haciendo a un lado los cabellos que caían por su rostro.

– ¡Harry, te habla Ron! – lo llamaba Hermione desde la planta baja – ¡Harry! –

– ¡voy! – dijo mientras cargaba a sus hijos – vamos, vamos... su tío Ron me habla... – les decía, bajando las escaleras – teléfono, teléfono, teléfono... – pidió acercándose rápidamente a su esposa, con sus dos hijos en brazos, y Hermione le puso el teléfono en la oreja con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba a Anthony en brazos – gracias... – le dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se lo acomodaba en la otra oreja – ¿Ron? –

– ven, chaparra... – dijo Hermione estirando su otro brazo para cargar a su hija, quien enseguida extendió sus bracitos para colgarse del cuello de su mamá.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione lo observaba desde el sillón del estudio, y no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver el gesto serio que había puesto su marido.

– ¿quién te dijo?... – lo escuchó preguntar con tono serio, mientras se tensaban los músculos de su rostro – pero ¿están seguros? – preguntó dándole la espalda – ¿puedes venir a la casa?... no puedo dejar a Hermione sola con los niños... – decía con el mismo tono serio – está bien... gracias... – dijo antes de colgar.

Hermione lo observó por varios segundos, en los cuales se mantenía dándole la espalda, y aunque no dijera nada, sabía que estaba furioso, su respiración lo delataba – ¿qué pasó?... – le preguntó preocupada, dejando a sus hijos en el sillón, para acercarse a él.

Harry se movió un poco del lugar en el que estaba, necesitaba tranquilizarse – fue Krum... – dijo antes de salir del estudio.

Hermione lo observó sin entender¿a qué venía el nombre de Krum en ese momento? Ron había hablado con él, tenían más de una semana de que se habían reconciliado¿porqué nombrar a Krum en ese momento?...

– ¡Harry! – lo llamó bastante sorprendida, e iba a seguirlo, pero regresó para llevar a sus hijos con ella, haciéndolos caminar más rápido de lo normal – ¿Harry, qué te dijo Ron? – le preguntó siguiéndolo – ¡Harry, por favor, háblame! – le dijo casi a modo de ruego.

Harry se detuvo y volteó hacia ella lentamente – dame un minuto... ahora no te puedo asegurar que Voldemort es la persona a la que más odio... – dijo antes de volverse a dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina, para salir al patio.

– ¡mami! – la llamó su hija, captando su completa atención.

Hermione se acercó a sus hijos, que seguían parados cerca de ella – ¿qué pasa, mi vida? – le preguntó hincándose frente a ellos.

– queremos jugar – le dijo Anthony sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo sonreír a su mamá.

– muy bien, vamos a jugar... – les dijo estirando los brazos y sus hijos no tardaron en tomar sus manos.

Atravesó el pasillo que estaba entre la sala y el comedor tomando a sus hijos de las manos y observando a su esposo caminar de un lado a otro en el jardín, ignorando por completo la presencia de Torch y Crookshanks, que clamaban su atención.

Subió las escaleras despacio, pues no quería que sus hijos se cayeran o se lastimaran, pues aún las subían a pasos lentos, además de que estaba al pendiente de cualquier reacción o comentario que pudiera hacer Harry, pero llegó hasta la habitación de sus hijos y no escuchó nada.

Estaba dispuesta a nada más acercarles los juguetes y observarlos jugar, pero antes de que se pudiera alejar de ellos, Anthony y Catherine la hicieron sentarse en la alfombra junto a ellos.

– muy bien¿qué vamos a jugar? – les preguntó sonriendo y observó cómo Anthony se levantó del suelo y se acercó a una de sus cajas de juguetes, sacando bastantes varitas – ¡ah, muy bien, veo que sus tíos Fred y George les dieron muchos suministros! – dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba todas las varitas que Anthony había sacado de la caja.

– ¡eres un pollo! – le dijo Anthony a su mamá entre risas, pues al golpear la varita en su hombro, esta se había convertido en pollo, haciendo reír a su hermana.

– ¡ah, sí! – dijo Hermione tomando otra varita y apuntando a su hijo – ¡tú eres una lagartija! – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que sus hijos se partieran de risa, pues las formas de los animales eran bastante cómicas para ellos.

– y Caty es... ¡es Coshanks! – dijo Anthony riendo con más fuerza, mientras se iba de espaldas, sosteniéndose el estómago.

– a ver, Caty¿qué es tu hermano? – le preguntó Hermione.

Catherine tomó una de las varitas que tenía Hermione y apuntó a su hermano, haciendo que de ella salieran chispas de colores y Hermione no tardó en quitársela.

– ¡espera, Caty! – le dijo un poco asustada, temiendo que pudiera lastimar a su hermano involuntariamente – ¡_wingardium leviosa_! – dijo apuntando uno de los juguetes de al repisa, y este comenzó a flotar – parece que a sus tíos se les fue una varita de verdad... – dijo haciendo que el juguete volviera a su lugar – ¡y parece que es tu primera señal de que eres bruja! – dijo emocionada, observando a su hija, y estuvo apunto de salir corriendo a informarle a su marido, pero se detuvo al recordar que Harry le había pedido privacidad – bueno, luego le diremos a tu papá – le dijo sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Anthony se levantó intentando quitare la varita a su mamá – ¡yo quiero magia! – decía intentando alcanzar la varita, pero Hermione ya la había puesto fuera de su alcance, sosteniendo a su hijo por la cintura – ¡yo quiero! – pedía estirándose todo lo que daba su cuerpecito, pero aún así no alcanzaba la varita.

– aún no tienen edad para hacer magia... vamos, hay que seguir jugando – le dijo escondiéndose la varita detrás de la espalda y, mientras su hijo seguía intentando alcanzar la varita, ella trataba de tomar una de las varitas de broma, y Catherine no tardó en intentar ayudar a su hermano, haciendo que se fuera de espaldas – ¡ouch! – se quejó al caer sobre su brazo, mientras sus hijos se reían – muy gracioso¿verdad? – les preguntó observando los rostros sonrientes de sus hijos, y ambos asintieron sin dejar de sonreír – a ver¿quién quiere galletas con lechita? – les preguntó, haciendo que ambos abrieran mucho los ojos y se levantaran asintiendo – muy bien, entonces vamos por galletitas – les dijo sonriendo, levantándose del suelo y salió de la habitación junto con sus hijos, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al entrar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que su esposo ya no estaba en el jardín y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que estuviera en su habitación y no buscándose problemas.

Ayudó a sus hijos a sentarse en las sillas y se acerco al refrigerador para sacar la leche – mañana vamos a ir a visitar a sus abuelitos Molly y Arthur¿qué les parece? – les preguntó mientras les servía la leche y un par de galletas en un plato.

– y ¿podemos dormir en la mariguera? – le preguntó Anthony sonriendo ampliamente.

– no, tu papi quiere pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes, y yo tengo que ir a ver al doctor – les dijo dejándoles las galletas y la leche frente a ellos.

– ¿te sientes mal, mami? – le preguntó Catherine con el mismo gesto preocupado que se observaba en el rostro de su hermano.

Hermione negó sonriéndoles, mientras acariciaba sus cabecitas – voy a ver cómo sigue su hermanito – les dijo con calma, mientras acomodaba una silla entre las de sus hijos.

– ¿va a ser niño? – le preguntó Anthony con gesto emocionado, antes de meterse en la boca la mitad de una galleta.

– come despacio... – le dijo Hermione observando que no se fuera a ahogar – todavía no sabemos si es niña o niño... ¿qué les gustaría que fuera? – les preguntó sonriendo.

– ¡niña! – dijo Catherine con tono emocionado, pero Anthony no dijo nada.

Hermione observó a su hija sonriendo, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – ¿y tú, Anthony? – le preguntó a su hijo, volteándolo a ver.

El pequeño observó detenidamente su vaso de leche, como meditando lo que iba a decir – ¡niño y niña! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que Hermione abriera la boca.

– ¡vaya!... sabía que te parecías a tu papá, pero nunca pensé que tanto... – le dijo fingiendo tono de ensueño, pero enseguida sonrió alcanzando a escuchar un bostezo de su hija – ¿ya tienes sueño, nena? – le preguntó pasando un pañuelo con suavidad por su boca, para limpiar los restos de galleta y leche.

Catherine asintió parándose en la silla para recostarse en el regazo de su mamá – hace fío – dijo acomodándose entre los brazos de su mamá.

– ¿y tú, nene? – dijo volteando a ver a su hijo – ¿también tienes sueño? – le preguntó intentando peinar su cabello con sus manos, un propósito realmente imposible.

Anthony asintió tomando la mano de su mamá, colocándosela en la mejilla a modo de almohada, haciéndola sonreír.

– a ver, chaparro, recojo esto y nos vamos a dormir¿está bien? – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con su dedo índice y Anthony asintió soltando la mano de su mamá, quien no tardó en levantar los trastes que habían usado sus hijos, dejándolos en el lavadero – vamos, chaparro – le dijo estirando su brazo para cargar a su hijo, quien no tardó en rodearla por la cintura con sus piernas.

Subió hasta la habitación de sus hijos haciendo bastante esfuerzo, pues sus hijos ya no eran tan livianos como cando tenían dos años.

– a ver, Tony, vamos a ponerte tu pijama – le dijo mientras lo dejaba sobre su cama, para después acomodar a su hija completamente dormida en su cama, y al darse media vuelta se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Anthony profundamente dormido. Tardó casi veinte minutos en cambiarlos, pues lo hacía con sumo cuidado para no despertarlos, y, después de arroparlos y desearles dulces sueños besando sus frentes, regresó a su habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación encontró a su esposo ya acostado, pero sabía que aún estaba despierto. Antes de acercarse a él cambió la ropa que llevaba puesta por su pijama y no pudo evitar comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación bastante preocupada.

– vamos, _bébé_, cálmate... – le dijo Harry observándola caminar por la habitación murmurando.

Hermione se detuvo volteándolo a ver – ¿cómo quieres que me calme si mi marido recibió una llamada que lo puso peor que un toro? – decía preocupada y se acercó a su cama al ver que Harry le hacía señas para que se acostara a su lado, y acomodándose bajo las cobijas, se acostó al lado izquierdo de su esposo.

– mira, no quiero que tú te preocupes... ni quiero que tú o mis hijos se vean metidos en esto... lo voy a solucionar y lo vamos a olvidar... – le dijo Harry con calma, mientras la abrazaba rodeándola por la espalda.

– no me puedes pedir que no me meta... me moriré de preocupación... ¡y no quiero que te metas en problemas! – le dijo a modo de reprimenda, separándose un poco de él.

– ya no estoy en el colegio como para meterme en problemas... resolveré esto y lo olvidaremos – le dijo manteniendo la calma, pero Hermione negó separándose completamente de él.

– vamos, dime qué fue lo que te dijo Ron... sabes que de cualquier forma puedo obligarlo a decirme todo – dijo con tono serio, levantándose de la cama.

Harry bajó la mirada derrotado, sabía que no le podía ocultar las cosas a Hermione, pero tampoco quería meterla en eso y preocuparla – mira... ¿qué te parece si te cuento todo ya que esté resuelto? – le preguntó intentando sonreírle, pero Hermione negó inmediatamente.

– Harry, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras andas haciendo quién sabe qué cosas... mejor dime lo que pasa... talvez hasta te puedo ayudar a resolverlo – le decía intentando sonar tranquila, pero su mirada la delataba.

– ¿cuál es el interés en meterte en problemas innecesarios? – le preguntó sonriéndole, mientras se acercaba a ella con toda la intención de abrazarla, pero Hermione dio un paso atrás observándolo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

– ¿cuál es el interés?... pues resulta que eres mi marido y si tú tienes un problema, ese problema también es mío... – le dijo con tono bastante serio, sin dejar de observarlo.

– no dormirás si no te lo digo¿verdad? – le preguntó sonriendo débilmente, pero Hermione negó.

– ¡claro que dormiré!... pero no contigo... – dijo haciendo ademán de salir de su cuarto, pero Harry la detuvo.

– ¡oye!... no quiero que volvamos a pelear... ¡no por culpa de ese idiota! – le dijo Harry haciéndola sentarse en la cama.

– ¿Víktor? – le preguntó Hermione alzando un poco la mirada, para poder ver el rostro de su esposo varios centímetros arriba del de ella.

Harry apretó los dientes, odiaba que lo nombrara con tanta familiaridad y más después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar, pero Hermione no sabía nada de eso – sí... – dijo simplemente, antes de darle la vuelta a la cama y volverse a acostar.

Hermione se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado derecho, bastante cerca de la orilla – sabes que él y yo no tenemos nada, y si lo llamo por su nombre es sólo por la amistad que tuvimos hace años... – le dijo acariciando su pecho, sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

– lo sé, Hermione, el problema es que tú sí le gustas a él – le dijo Harry con tono serio, rodeándola por la espalda.

– vamos, Harry¿con quién estoy casada? – le preguntó sonriendo, antes de darle un beso en los labios, haciéndolo sonreír.

– ah, claro, pero te casaste estando borrachita... – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que Hermione le diera un golpe en el pecho – ¡ouch! – se quejó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír – te amo, hermosa... – le dijo volviéndola a besar.

– yo también te amo... – le dijo al terminar el beso, y luego de besar su mejilla lo observó con seriedad – pero eso no quiere decir que voy a olvidar tu conversación con Ron... dime qué fue lo que te dijo – le exigió con tono amenazador, haciendo reír a su esposo – ¡no te rías! – le dijo molesta.

– lo siento... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero Hermione no dejaba de verlo con seriedad – está bien, está bien... te diré sólo si me prometes que no te meterás – le dijo imitando la seriedad de su esposa.

– nada de eso, dime qué fue lo que te dijo Ron – le volvió a exigir.

Harry la observó con seriedad y se intentó separar de ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo por la camisa de su pijama – mira, no quiero que vuelvas a tener trato con el imbécil ese... demasiados problemas nos ha causado... – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio.

– Víktor no me importa... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– ¿podrías dejar de llamarlo por su nombre?... – le preguntó bastante molesto, separándose de nuevo de Hermione.

– ¡dime qué es lo que pasó para así talvez tener una buena razón para dejar de llamarlo por su nombre! – le dijo Hermione también molesta por la actitud de su esposo, pero Harry volvió a negar – ¡no lo puedo creer¡tiene días que nos reconciliamos y todo inició por falta de comunicación!... ¡por dormirnos sin hablar! – decía desesperada y salió de su habitación con pasos acelerados, escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la planta baja se dirigió inmediatamente al jardín, necesitaba aire fresco para poder despejar su mente, no le importaba que le diera frío en ese momento.

No entendía la actitud de Harry, siempre lo había llamado así, no era precisamente por que le tuviera algún afecto especial ni nada que se le pareciera; al contrario, aún estaba molesta con él pues por su culpa habían lesionado a su esposo y si llegaba a su casa no era porque ella lo invitara, él sólo llegaba y se dedicaba a hablar e intentar coquetearle.

Volteó a sus lados al sentir algo cálido y suave sobre sus hombros.

– no quiero que te resfríes... – le dijo Harry mientras la cubría con una frazada y la rodeaba por la cintura – y tampoco quiero que te enojes conmigo, no por culpa de ese imbécil, pero necesito que confíes en mi... en verdad, prefiero no decirte nada, no quiero que te preocupes... – le dijo al oído, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Hermione suspiró – confío en ti más que en nadie... pero no puedo evitar preocuparme... y estaré más preocupada si no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo – le dijo uniendo su cabeza a la de él, sintiendo a Harry acariciar su abdomen.

– está bien... Ron me habló para decirme que Sophie le sacó a Julia Skeeter quién le había dicho y mandado la foto donde supuestamente estoy con otra... – le dijo con tono serio, dejando que Hermione recargara su espalda en su pecho.

– ¿quieres decir que...¿Krum fue el que...¿fue él! – dijo alterada, separándose rápidamente de Harry y el chico asintió sonriendo al notar el cambio en la forma en que se dirigía al Búlgaro.

– sí, según le dijo Sophie a Ron, Julia recibió una carta de Krum donde le explicaba todo lo que según él había hecho, junto con la foto... y, bueno, Julia no podía desperdiciar una noticia así... – le explicaba Harry con calma, mientras Hermione caminaba enojada por el jardín – ves, por eso no te quería decir, sabía que te pondrías así... – le dijo acercándose a ella para detenerla.

– es que... es que... ¡no puedo creerlo! – decía con los ojos bastante abiertos – y pensar que en un momento ¡llegué a confiar en él! –

Harry le sonrió abrazándola – no podías adivinar que era una persona así, no tuviste el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo... – le dijo observando detenidamente su rostro, sin dejar de sonreírle – vamos adentro, recuerda que debemos levantarnos temprano para ir a _la Madriguera_... – dijo guiándola a adentro de la casa.

– ¿estás seguro que no puedes faltar a esa junta? – le preguntó Hermione con gesto cabizbajo, mientras acompañaba a su marido fuera de _la Madriguera_.

Harry negó con gesto apenado – es lo que más quisiera, pero Alan nos dijo que era realmente importante que asistiéramos a esa junta... – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

– ¿Harry, listo? – le preguntó Ron saliendo de la casa con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry asintió volteando a ver a su amigo, quien guardaba su varita dentro de su abrigo sin poder dejar de sonreír – nos vemos más tarde... – dijo antes de darle un beso y alejarse junto a Ron.

Hermione los observó subirse al coche de Harry y desaparecer en el camino, así que no tuvo qué hacer más que regresar a la casa, sintiendo un golpe en las piernas al entrar – ¿Tony?... ¿qué pasa, bebé? – le preguntó mientras se inclinaba frente a su hijo.

– tío Fred se quedó sin cabeza... – dijo volteando temeroso hacia atrás.

Hermione lo observó por unos segundos sin comprender, pero al recordar su quinto año levantó la mirada buscando a los gemelos, pero no los vio por ningún lado – ¿dónde están tus tíos, Tony? – le preguntó volviendo su vista a él.

Anthony tomó la mano de su mamá y la guió hacia la cocina para salir al jardín – ahí están... – dijo señalándolos con su bracito estirado.

– ¡Fred!... ¡George! – los llamó con tono serio, acercándose a ellos, llevando a su hijo de la mano – ¡con ustedes quiero hablar!... ¡y no se atrevan a moverse de ahí! – dijo con tono amenazador, señalándolos de manera acusadora, hasta detenerse frente a los gemelos, que la observaban confundidos; con la sonrisa, que segundos antes le dirigían a su pequeño público, congelada – ayer mis hijos estaban jugando con las varitas de broma que les dieron y ¿adivinen qué?... – decía con el mismo tono serio y comenzó palpar sus bolsillos de su abrigo – ¡encontré esto! – dijo sacando la varita y apuntándolos – ahora... ¿alguno de los dos me podría decir de quién es?... – dijo clavando la punta de la varita en el pecho de George, quien la observaba nervioso.

– ¡te dije que tuvieras más cuidado! – dijo Fred a su hermano a modo de reproche.

– ¡bueno, a ti fue al que se le cayó entre las demás varitas! – se defendió George.

– sí, pero... – decía Fred, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ¡no me importa quién tiene la culpa! – dijo Hermione con tono molesto – ¡mis hijos se pudieron haber hecho daño! –

– ¿crees que me desearíamos que les pasara algo a nuestros sobrinos? – le dijo George con tono ofendido – adoramos a tus hijos tanto como a Alex... y a nuestros futuros hijos... jamás querríamos que les pasara algo... –

– ah, muy bien... sólo quería estar segura de eso – les dijo Hermione sonriendo, haciendo que los pelirrojos la observaran con los ojos bastante abiertos.

– ¿tanto alboroto para eso? – le pregunto Fred con un guiño.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de sonreír – ¡claro!... cualquier alboroto por el bien de mis hijos... – dijo con calma, mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo.

– ¡pégales, mami! – le dijo Anthony sonriendo, haciendo reír a los gemelos y a su mamá.

– no, nene, con regañarlos basta... ¿verdad que ahora serán mas cuidadosos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los gemelos, quienes asintieron sonriéndole al pequeño Potter – ¡ah!... lo olvidaba, por favor no hagan trucos tan... "sádicos", los niños aún están pequeños – les dijo más como advertencia que como petición – ¡Caty!... ven, hija, vamos a comer... – dijo indicándole a su hija que se acerara a ella

– ¿estás seguro que Krum va a estar aquí? – le preguntó Harry mientras entraban a el estadio de la selección de Bulgaria, y Ron asintió con gesto serio.

– Sophie sabe qué días entrenan los jugadores y qué días descansan... no pudimos tener más suerte que la de hoy... mira que una comida justo el día que los Búlgaros vuelven a sus entrenamientos... – decía mientras metía su mano dentro de su bolsillo, sólo para estar precavido.

Harry sonrió siguiendo con su camino, deseaba tanto encontrar a Krum para hacerlo confesar, tenía que aceptar que él había sido el que les causó tantos problemas, y esperaba poder, no sólo amenazarlo, si no darle unos cuantos golpes que lo harían comprender que nadie se metería con su familia.

– ¡Potterr, perro qué sorrprresa! –

La voz de Krum los hizo voltear, y Harry no tardó en comenzar a caminar hacia el Búlgaro – bien... es bueno encontrarte tan rápido¡infeliz, animal!... – dijo antes de intentar abalanzarse contra Krum, pero Ron lo detuvo.

– recuerda... primero debemos sacarle la verdad y después puedes matarlo si quieres... – murmuró Ron.

– te tarrdaste un poco en averriguarrlo, Potterr... – le dijo Krum sonriendo con cinismo – supongo que ahorra quierres saberr qué fue lo que pasó – decía acercándose a ellos con pasos lentos – fue diverrtido convencerr al muggle ese de modificarr la foto... no puedo crreerr que no te dierras cuenta de eso... – le dijo a modo de burla.

– ¿qué muggle! – le preguntó Harry bastante alterado, mientras Ron seguía sosteniéndolo.

– mmm... ¿rrecuerrdas al antiguo prrometido de tu esposa? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo para continuar hablando – estuvo apunto de aceptarr, perro a final de negó totalmente así que no me quedó de otrra que usarr la maldición Imperrius... pero no te prreocupes, mientrras Hermione estuvo con sus papás, pasó sus noches en muy buena compañía... – dijo como quien dice cualquier cosa y comenzó a caminar, y Ron no pudo seguir reteniendo a Harry.

El oji verde se abalanzó sobre el búlgaro haciéndolo caer al frío piso; había esperado tanto ese momento, que no pudo evitar sonreír al golpear el rostro de Krum, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo, pues el búlgaro le regresó el golpe partiéndole el labio inferior.

Ron los observaba deseando poder contribuir a la pelea, pero ese era un asunto entre Harry y Krum; por eso mismo no tardó en golpear al tipo alto que intentaba separar a Harry de Krum.

– ¡quítate inútil! – se quejó Ron antes de tumbar de un golpe al que le acababa de dejar el ojo morado.

– ¿qué dirrá la prrensa brritánica si se enterra de esto?... – dijo Krum con una media sonrisa, en los pocos segundos en los que se pudieron separar – ¡la grran estrrella, Potterr, va hasta Bulgarria a buscarr prroblemas! – decía con la respiración agitada, suficiente sangre en el rostro con la cual cualquier muggle diría que necesitaba unas puntadas y varios golpes en el torso.

Pero Harry no estaba mejor, su labio partido ya estaba inflamado, tenía diferentes moretones en el rostro, sin contar la pequeña hemorragia que tenía en la ceja; causada por el anillo de la selección Búlgara, que portaban todos los jugadores; otro corte en la mejilla y, al igual que Krum, tenía varios golpes en el tórax.

– ¡me importa un bledo lo que digan esos idiotas!... les diré porqué vine... ¡talvez les interese más tu historial! – dijo sonriendo con dificultad, pues su labio le ardía demasiado.

– ¡erres un idiota! – decía enojado mientras sacaba su varita, pero Harry fue más rápido.

– ¡Desmaius! – dijo haciéndolo caer sobre el frío piso – ¡Desmaius! – repitió apuntando al búlgaro con el que había estado peleando Ron.

– estamos en problemas... – dijo el pelirrojo mientas se tocaba con cuidado el contorno de su ojo izquierdo.

– Krum no va a decir nada... – dijo Harry con calma, limpiándose la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Ron sonrió divertido – creo que correríamos menos peligro con los dementores que con tu esposa... – dijo intentando no reírse, haciendo que la mirada calmada de Harry cambiara por una preocupada.

– Hermione me va a matar... –dijo bastante nervioso.

– no puedo entrar, Ron... – decía Harry preocupado, dando vueltas frente a la entrada de la madriguera.

– ¡tienes que entrar! Tus hijos y tu esposa te están esperando... – le dijo Ron con tono serio.

– ¡lo sé! pero ¿cómo quieres que me presente ante mi esposa con el rostro y el tórax lleno de contusiones?... – decía sin dejar de dar vueltas frente a la puerta, pero Ron lo detuvo.

– vamos, tienes que entrar tarde o temprano... – le dijo antes de abrir la puerta, haciéndolo entrar frente a él.

Conforme se acercaban a la sala, la voz de Hermione se hacía cada vez más fuerte y clara, y eso sólo lo hacía ponerse más nervioso – ... puedes usar un poco de jarabe de eléboro... siempre me sirvió para calmar a Anthony cuando tenía pesad... – decía pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su hija.

– ¡papi! – dijo Catherine emocionada, pero su mirada contenta cambió por una preocupada; al igual que la de su mamá; al ver a su papá bastante golpeado – ¿papi se cayó? – le preguntó a su mamá volteándola a ver y Hermione negó levantándose del sillón con Anthony completamente dormido en sus brazos.

– ¿qué les pasó! – preguntó preocupada acercándose a su esposo y su amigo, quienes negaban dando pasos cortos hacia atrás, sabían que no tardaría en descubrir lo que había pasado – ¡están sangrando, qué...! – decía, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo mucho que le gustaban las comidas en la madriguera a Harry y Ron – ¡te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería! – dijo levantando la voz, haciendo que su hija se sobresaltara y su hijo comenzara a removerse en sus brazos.

– mami... – dijo Catherine observándola preocupada, al igual que todos los Weasley, que los observaban esperando saber qué pasaba.

Hermione volteó a ver a su hija y su mirada molesta cambió por una apenada; pero al voltear de nuevo hacia su esposo y su amigo, volvió a mostrarse molesta – ¡vayan a la cocina! – les dijo con tono amenazador, al cual no tardaron en obedecer, desapareciendo rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de los Weasley – ven, gorda... – dijo volteándola a ver con ternura mientras se ponía en cuclillas, y su hija no tardó en correr a brazos.

– ¿papi y tío Ron se cayeron? – le preguntó Catherine en susurro y Hermione negó – entonces ¿porqué están lastimados? – preguntó preocupada.

Hermione le sonrió – tu papi y tu tío se pelearon, sabes lo que pasa si se pelea la gente¿verdad?... – le preguntó a su hija y esta asintió – bien, ahora ve con tu tía Ginny, voy a castigar a tu papá y a tu tío – le dijo sonriendo mientras se reincorporaba guiando a su hija a donde estaba Ginny – ¿podrías cuidarlos un poco? – le preguntó a su amiga mientras esta asentía tomando en brazos a Anthony. Y no tardó en acercarse a la cocina, donde su marido y su mejor amigo discutían.

– ¡te dije que no fuéramos! – decía Harry bastante preocupado.

– ¡no seas mentiroso¡nunca te negaste! – se defendió Ron.

– ¡cielos, Hermione nos va a matar! – dijo revolviéndose más el cabello en un gesto desesperado, mientras Hermione entraba a la cocina.

– no, no los voy a matar, aunque debería... – decía acercándose a ellos – ¿porqué fueron? – les preguntó intentando no perder la calma, pero le molestaba tanto que Harry fuera tan impulsivo – ¿esta era tu manera de resolver las cosas¡saben que podían haberlos herido realmente! – decía y Harry y Ron intentaron interrumpirla, pero ella no los dejó – ¡ya sé que no es Voldemort y que tú terminaste con él, pero eso no quiere decir que Krum no sepa cómo hacerle daño a una persona¡los búlgaros pueden ser muy...¡oh, dios¿fueron a Bulgaria?... – les preguntó observándolos detenidamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a contestar – ¿qué pretendían¿querían dejarnos viudas a mi y a Sophie¡son unos magníficos magos, pero estaban en su "territorio"¡podían haberlos arrestado o algo peor! – decía bastante enojada.

– Sophie sabía que... – decía Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ¡acepta tus errores, Ron¡ya no son unos niños que reaccionan a golpes! – decía intentando controlar de nuevo su tono, sabía que nada ganaría gritándoles o reprendiéndolos como hacía cuando eran niños – ¡oh, sí, debería matarlos¡pero Krum no me dejó nada! – decía observándolos con el ceño fruncido – ¿por lo menos sirvieron de algo esos golpes? – les preguntó mientras sacaba su varita, ambos asintieron.

– ¡debiste haber visto cómo quedó Krum, parecía...! – decía Ron sonriendo emocionado, pero la mirada exasperada de Hermione lo hizo callar.

– confesó que él había inventado todo... también nos dijo cómo había hecho para modificar la foto... – le explicó Harry con calma mientras Hermione invocaba un botiquín.

– y ¿qué fue lo que les dijo? – les preguntó mientras mojaba un poco de algodón con alcohol y con ese limpió la herida que tenía Harry en al ceja, provocando un gesto de dolor en su esposo.

– ... dijo que había intentado convencer a Matt, pero él se negó... así que optó por usar la maldición Imperius – le dijo haciendo que Hermione dejara de limpiar sus heridas y lo observaba bastante sorprendida.

– ¡no lo puedo creer¡cómo se...!... ¡oh, desearía tenerlo enfrente! – decía enojada, haciendo sonreír a su esposo y a su amigo.

– calma, Hermione, Harry ya se encargó de eso – le dijo Ron sonriendo divertido, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

– bueno... eso no quiere decir que estuvo bien lo que hicieron – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, mojando otro pedazo de algodón e intentó ponérselo a Ron en la herida que tenía en la mejilla, pero el pelirrojo negó alejándose de su amiga.

– prefiero hacerlo con el método mágico... – dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

– ¡tú no te librarás de esto, eh! – le dijo antes de comenzar a limpiar la herida que tenía en la mejilla – tienes suerte, ninguna de las heridas es profunda... – le dijo antes de comenzar a poner unos ungüentos en los diferente hematomas que tenía en el rostro – ¿con cuántos peleaste? – le preguntó intentando no sonreír, recibiendo una mirada ofendida departe de su esposo.

– ¡deberías ver cómo quedó Krum! – dijo a modo de defensa – ¡él sangraba más que yo! – dijo con tono orgulloso.

– ¡oh, vaya! Menos mal... – dijo antes de rodearlo por el tórax y abrazarlo, haciendo que se quejara – ¿te fracturó una costilla!... – le preguntó preocupada, separándose de él observando su pecho.

– ¡no me fracturó nada! – dijo con tono serio – sólo tengo un par de golpes – dijo con calma, mientras se tocaba el costado izquierdo.

– está bien, pero, de cualquier forma, llegando a la casa te revisaré – le dijo antes de tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo de regreso a la sala, donde se escuchaba claramente cómo la señora Weasley regañaba a Ron.


	37. Desaparición

**Hola! Dios ahora sí... la tardanza se está haciendo parte de mi... pero (si alguien entra al foro de Warner ya sabrá) estuve de lleno en los finales y el trabajo no ayudaba mucho, además comencé un fic, que mi idea era hacerlo corto, pero al final resultaron alrededor de 60 paginas en word... espero que me puedan comprander... prometo publicar pronto el otro fic se llama: Déjame decir que te amo (título de una canción de Ricardo Arjona, pero esta vez no me basé en la canción, sólo tomé el título)... En fin, aquí está por fin el capítulo 37... me fue bastante difícil escribirlo... espero que les guste... Y mil gracias a todos por su paciencia y por seguir leyéndome!**

**Cap 37 DESAPARICIÓN**

Hermione estaba en el estudio leyendo bastante concentrada el libro muggle que le había regalado su papá unos días atrás, mientras Harry jugaba con sus hijos; Anthony llevaba la correa que Harry tenía atada al cuello y Catherine iba montada en su espalda como si fuera un caballo.

– ¡vamos, papi-caballi! – decía Anthony tirando de la correa para hacer que su papá avanzara, mientras este se reía siguiendo a su hijo por todo el estudio.

– ¡sostente bien, Caty! – dijo Hermione como advertencia, levantando la vista de su lectura para observarlos pasar frente al escritorio; Harry ya no tenía en el rostro ni una sola marca de aquella pelea, a pesar de haber dejado que sus heridas se curara de la forma muggle.

– no te preocupes, usé un hechizo de protección – le dijo Harry con calma, mientras daba vuelta, guiado por su hijo, para pasar detrás de su esposa.

– te quedarás con ellos¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla para llevar el libro que estaba leyendo al librero que estaba al lado derecho del escritorio, por donde paseaban su esposo y sus hijos.

Harry asintió volteándola a ver – pero aún no entiendo porqué pasará Ginny por ti¡yo soy el que debería acompañarte! – dijo con tono inconforme, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, mientras Anthony tiraba de la correa intentando hacer que siguiera caminando.

– parece que al fin decidieron tener hijos – dijo sin dejar de sonreír acercándose a ellos – ¡se portan bien con su papá, eh! – les indicó a sus hijos acariciando sus mejillas, y ambos asintieron – ¡y lo cuidan! – les dijo haciéndolos reír.

– ¿cuándo es tu próxima cita?... ¡Yo quiero ir por lo menos a una!– le preguntó Harry intentando levantarse, pero al erguirse completamente Anthony quedó colgado de la correa, haciendo que Hermione se inclinara rápidamente para tomarlo en brazos – gracias... – dijo con gesto de dolor, pasándose la mano por el cuello, mientras que con la otra sostenía a Catherine.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada, acercándose para observar su cuello, que estaba un poco rojo – ven, te pondré una pomada... – le dijo tomándolo de la mano, pero Harry negó.

– no es nada... mejor te acompaño a la puerta... no hay que hacer esperar a la señora Tribbiani – dijo sonriendo, antes de rodearla por la cintura, y la guió hacia la puerta, que no paraba de sonar – creo que la señora Tribbiani está de mal humor... – dijo antes de abrir la puerta, topándose con Ron, y al verlo no pudieron evitar mostrarse preocupados.

– ¿qué te pasó? – le preguntó Hermione bastante preocupada, tomando a su amigo de un brazo y haciéndolo pasar, pero al dar un paso el pelirrojo casi se va de bruces.

– ¡cuidado! – dijo Harry sosteniéndolo con un brazo, y Hermione no tardó en tomar a Catherine en brazos para que su esposo pudiera ayudar a su amigo con libertad.

El pelirrojo tenía heridas y golpes por todo el cuerpo, y aunque parecía que tenía bastante tiempo que habían sido hechas; pues había sangre seca en ellas; algunas aún sangraban; así como algunas de sus prendas estaban desgarradas y manchadas de sangre.

– ¿qué tene mi tío? – le preguntó Anthony, bastante preocupado, a su mamá, soltando la correa que aún estaba atada al cuello de su papá.

– tu tío tuvo un accidente...vamos, se quedarán aquí unos momentos... – les dijo mientras los dejaba en el amplio corral que les habían hecho para cuando ambos estuvieran ocupados; y sus dos hijos asintieron.

– acuéstate aquí... – le indicó Harry a su amigo ayudándolo a acomodarse en el sillón más amplio del estudio – ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupado, sentándose en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón.

– voy a... a manchar el sill-ón... no creo que... a Hermione le gus-te eso... – dijo Ron con una media sonrisa, intentando reincorporarse.

Harry sonrió impidiéndole levantarse – olvida eso, estoy seguro que Hermione te dará oportunidad de que te recuperes antes de golpearte... – le dijo haciéndolo sonreír dolorosamente – lo siento... – dijo sonriendo apenado – vamos, dime ¿qué pasó? – le insistió saber, mientras Ron intentaba acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

– antes de hacerte hablar necesitamos curarte esas heridas... – dijo Hermione mientras entraba al estudio cargando tanto su botiquín muggle como el mágico.

– tu mujer me quiere matar... – dijo Ron preocupado al ver el enorme frasco de alcohol.

– no quiero matar a nadie – le dio Hermione con tono serio – es necesario emplear el método muggle para muchas de tus heridas... – dijo manteniendo su tono serio, mientras se hincaba en la alfombra entre Harry y Ron; y este último no pudo evitar mostrarse preocupado al ver a su amiga sacar un enorme trozo de algodón y bañarlo en alcohol.

– puedo preguntarle mientras lo curas¿no?... – le preguntó Harry a su esposa, sintiéndose bastante ansioso por saber qué le había pasado a su amigo, y Hermione asintió mientras desinfectaba con cuidado las heridas de su rostro. – bien... ¿qué demonios te hicieron? – preguntó Harry en una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su esposa.

– se más cortés... – lo reprendió Hermione antes de voltear de nuevo hacia Ron – ¿te asaltaron? – le preguntó mientras volvía a poner su atención en las heridas de su amigo, pero el chico negó – ¿entonces?... no creo que tú hayas ido a buscar pleito... por lo menos no solo... – dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no decir el nombre de su esposo, y el chico volvió a negar.

– fueron a-a buscarme a-l _Ministerio_... me esperaron e-n el callejón... donde suelo ocultar mi coche... esperar-on a que abriera la... puerta... – les contaba hablando con dificultad – después me atac-aron dos tipos... intenté sacar m-i varita, pero alguien más me lo impidió... no pude ver nada... sólo... me dijeron que n-no me volviera a meter con... Krum... – dijo observando preocupado a Harry, como intentándole decir que eso no era todo, y el chico de mirada verde lo entendió perfectamente.

– ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? – preguntó Hermione bastante molesta – ¡esto no se puede quedar así! – decía sacando un par de ungüentos mágicos, para usarlos en los hematomas del rostro y el tórax de su amigo.

– ¡claro que no se va a quedar así!... ¡lo voy a matar! – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dando un paso dispuesto a salir del estudio, pero Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo rápidamente por el tobillo.

– tú no vas a matar a nadie, mejor ve con tus hijos mientras termino de curar a Ron... – le dijo con tono molesto, observándolo con seriedad, y Harry asintió derrotado, saliendo del estudio– ¡de paso atiende la puerta! – dijo al escuchar que llamaban a esta – ¿qué le dirás a Sophie? – le preguntó preocupada.

– no quiero preocuparla... le diré que me asaltaron... – dijo con gesto preocupado, hablando con más facilidad, gracias a los ungüentos que estaba usando su amiga.

– me parece bien... se preocupará si se entera que hay otro loco detrás de ustedes... – dijo Hermione haciendo reír a su amigo – ¡lo digo enserio!... yo me moriría si veo llegar así a Harry... y más sabiendo que en parte es mi culpa... – le dijo bastante preocupada, pero Ron negó.

– tú no tienes la culpa de nada... ese imbécil no entiende que tú estás casada y que amas a tu esposo... sólo él tiene la culpa... pero no te preocupes, en cuanto demostremos que usó una maldición imperdonable¡lo meteremos a Azkaban! – dijo sonriendo.

– muy bien... sólo no lo vuelvan a buscar a él... sería más fácil y menos peligroso que buscaran a Matt... – le dijo Hermione con su común tono mandón – y por favor... ¡intenta ya no ir al _Ministerio_ en coche! – le dijo haciéndolo sonar más a orden que a petición, y Ron asintió.

– Hermione, te buscan... – dijo Harry entrando al estudio.

– ahora voy... consigue un poco de poción _murtlap_, ayudará a que tus heridas sanen rápidamente – le sugirió a su amigo mientras acomodaba sus botiquines con ayuda de Harry, y salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

Harry se aseguró de que Hermione ya no estaba cerca, antes de sentarse de nuevo frente a su amigo – ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, y Ron asintió con calma – bien... ¿qué más te dijeron esos idiotas? –

Ron se reincorporó un poco volteando hacia la puerta del estudio para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y se volvió a acostar observando preocupado a su amigo – me dijo que te advirtiera que cuidaras a tu familia... – le dijo en susurro, pero Harry lo escuchó perfectamente, y no pudo evitar mostrarse bastante preocupado, mientras comenzaba a negar.

– no... ¡no, él no puede hacerle nada a Hermione y a mis hijos... ¡no sería capaz!... – dijo levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar por todo el estudio – ¿sería capaz? – preguntó volteando a ver a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros, también visiblemente preocupado – digo, que se meta conmigo... que tome venganza conmigo... o contigo... nosotros lo fuimos a buscar y a golpear... pero ¿Hermione?... ¿Catherine y Anthony?... ¿ellos qué demonios tienen que ver! – decía bastante preocupado.

– sí... sólo espérame un segundo... – escucharon la voz de Hermione, lo que los hizo callarse y aparentar que nada pasaba – Harry, me voy a ir con Ginny... Caty y Tony se quedaron dormidos, por favor cuídalos... – dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en los labios – prometo que no me tardaré... – le dijo sonriendo – no olvides conseguir la poción... – le dijo con su común tono mandón a su amigo, quien asintió sonriéndole débilmente, y salió del estudio.

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta escuchar que cerraban la puerta de la entrada – ¡tengo que hacer algo! – dijo Harry con tono decidido, volteando a ver a su amigo, quien asintió con gesto serio.

– ¿estás seguro que no hay problema? – le preguntaba Hermione mientras ayudaba a su hijo a arreglarse – es el primer entrenamiento después de ese receso – le dijo antes de darle un beso a su hijo – ¿te portarás bien? – le preguntó sonriéndole y Anthony asintió.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Ron había llegado herido a su casa y por fin iba a regresar a sus entrenamientos – no te preocupes, Tony es muy profesional – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos – nos vemos, _bébé_ – dijo dándole un beso en los labios – adiós, chaparra... – se despidió de su hija, que los observaba desde su cama, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Bajó con su hijo en brazos y salió de la casa para ir a su entrenamiento en coche.

– ¿vamos a volar? – le preguntó Anthony emocionado, y Harry le asintió sonriendo – ¿y voy a poder volar yo solito? – le preguntó aún más emocionado, pero su papá negó.

– sabes que a mamá no le gusta que vueles solo... – le dijo con tono serio, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto molesto de su hijo – prometo dejarte atrapar la Snitch – le dijo haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

Manejó por casi media hora, intentando entretener a su hijo contándole sobre sus partidos cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Cuando comenzó su entrenamiento no hubo necesidad de decirle a Anthony que se quedara en la banca, junto al equipo suplente, pues en cuanto salieron de los vestuarios, el pequeño corrió a ocupar el mejor lugar para poder ver a su papá. Estuvo muy atento al entrenamiento y cada que veía a su papá volar en busca de la Snitch aplaudía emocionado, en una ocasión hasta se paró sobre su lugar al verlo volar en picada.

– muy bien, equipo... no olviden, mañana entrenaremos en la madrugada, se acerca el primer partido y no queremos estar fuera de condición... – les decía Alan mientras bajaban de sus escobas, y Anthony no tardó en acercarse a su papá sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¿quieres volar? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo, y su hijo asintió estirando sus brazos hacia él – muy bien, chaparro... ¡vamos! – dijo montándolo en la escoba, delante de él y, dando una patada en el césped, se elevó lentamente.

– ¡rápido, papi, rápido! – le pedía inclinándose sobre el palo de la escoba, haciendo sonreír a Harry, quien se inclinó un poco para aumentar la velocidad.

– ¿quieres atraparla? – le preguntó mostrándole la pequeña Snitch dorada que llevaba en su puño, y Anthony asintió sonriendo ampliamente – muy bien... observa cuidadosamente... – le dijo mientras abría su mano dejando que la Snitch desplegara sus alas, y no tardó en comenzar a volar, siendo seguida por la vista de los dos Potter.

Jugaron por más de una hora, en la cual Anthony localizó él mismo la Snitch dos veces, y Harry sólo lo ayudaba guiando la escoba hacia dónde su hijo se lo indicaba o hacia donde él se lo sugería.

– vaya, vaya... que tierrno... ¡padrre e hijo volando juntos! – decían con tono burlesco.

Harry volteó inmediatamente al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz – ¿qué haces aquí Krum? – le preguntó enojado, sosteniendo de manera protectora a su hijo, haciendo reír al Búlgaro.

– tu hijo no me interesa, Potter... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras montaba su escoba – ¿quieres demostrarle a tu hijo quién es mejor buscador?... ¿quién realmente se merece estar con su mamá? – le preguntó con una sonrisa desdeñosa, haciendo que se tensaran los músculos del rostro de Harry y se pusiera rojo al instante.

– el Quidditch no demuestra nada, pero si quieres que te ponga en ridículo... ¡vamos! – decía enojado, y se acercó a las gradas, para dejar a su hijo ahí – espérame aquí, chaparro – le dijo bajando a su hijo de la escoba y el pequeño asintió.

– ¡demóstrale que eres el mejor buscador! – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pero con tono orgulloso, haciendo sonreír a su papá.

Voló hasta donde se encontraba Krum y lo encaró – ¿estás listo para ser humillado? – le preguntó con gesto serio, y el Búlgaro se rió.

– deberría serr yo el que te prregunta eso... ¿estás listo parra serr humillado frrente a tu hijo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante, haciendo que Harry se enojada más.

– jamás sucederá eso... – dijo antes de dejar ir la Snitch, y los dos buscadores emprendieron el vuelo, en busca de la pequeña esfera dorada.

Llevaban más de media hora buscando la Snitch, y no había rastro de la pequeña pelotita, Harry debía ganarle, no podía permitir que lo dejara en ridículo frente a su hijo. Aguzaba la vista, observando cada rincón del campo, debía atrapar la escurridiza esfera antes que aquel Búlgaro.

Sintió como si de repente se formara un hueco en su estómago y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la había encontrado, ahí estaba la Snitch, a tan sólo unos metros de donde estaba sentado Anthony, quien no le apartaba la mirada de encima. Y voló a gran velocidad, pegando su cuerpo al palo de la escoba.

– ¡vamos, papi! – comenzó a gritar emocionado Anthony, al ver que su papá había localizado la Snitch.

Y Harry alcanzó a ver a Krum acercarse a él volando rápidamente, pero Harry estaba a sólo dos metros de la esfera... uno... lo iba a conseguir, su hijo vería que era el mejor... cerró su puño aprisionando la pequeña esfera¡lo había logrado!.

– ¡sí! – dijo dando un golpe en el aire, sin darse cuenta de que Krum no se había acercado a él – ¿qué tal se siente ser humillado? – le preguntó buscándolo con la vista, sin dejar de sonreír, pero un grito lo alertó.

– ¡papi! – gritó Anthony asustado, mientras Krum lo tomaba por la cintura con un brazo y se elevaba mientras el pequeño seguía llorando, clamando la ayuda de su papá.

– ¿qué haces, imbécil!... ¡deja a mi hijo en paz, él no tiene nada que ver! – le gritaba Harry mientras los seguía volando detrás de ellos – ¡imbécil, déjalo!... – gritaba desesperado, volando unos cuántos centímetros detrás de ellos, se estiró lo más que pudo, pero apenas alcanzaba a rozar con la punta de sus dedos las ramitas de la escoba, y sin que se lo esperara, desaparecieron.

Estuvo más de dos horas en el estadio, intentando encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara a donde fuera que tuviera a su hijo o esperando que Krum se apiadara de él o de Hermione regresando con su hijo, no podía hacerles eso.

Regresó a su casa sin saber qué hacer, su hijo no podía desaparecer así como así... ¿cómo se lo diría a su esposa?... le habría gustado no regresar a su casa hasta haberlo encontrado, pero eso la preocuparía más.

Subía las escaleras mientras comenzaba a hacerse audible la voz de su esposa, reía divertida, y al escuchar la risa de su hija quiso salir de ahí, tener a Krum frente a él y matarlo por lo que estaba apunto de hacerle a su esposa.

– ¿quieres usar este?... ¿segura? – le preguntaba a su hija con tono alegre, mientras la pequeña intentaba quitarle el labial.

– no, amor... ¡te queda mejor este! – le dijo mostrándole otro labial, y al ofrecérselo a su hija pudo ver a su esposo parado en el umbral de la puerta – ¡Harry!... cielos, no te oí llegar... ¿cómo les fue?... tardaron más de lo normal, seguro Tony quedó rendido... ¿dónde está? – le decía mientras recogía su maquillaje – se quedó dormido¿no es así?... sabía que regresaría agotado... –

– Hermione... –

– ... y sobre todo ahora que tardaron más de lo normal... – decía sin dejar de sonreír, ignorando los débiles murmullos de su esposo – iré a darle las buenas noches... estoy segura que no se despertará hasta mañana... – dijo acercándose a la puerta, y estuvo apunto de pasar al lado de Harry, pero la detuvo – ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó confundida, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– Hermione yo... Tony... nosotros estábamos... – decía preocupado sin saber cómo decirle lo que había pasado.

– ¿le pasó algo?... ¿se cayó de la escoba?... ¡oh, Harry, te dije que tuvieras cuidado!... – le decía bastante preocupada e intentó ir de nuevo a la habitación de sus hijos, pero Harry se lo volvió a impedir.

– no está aquí... – le dijo en susurro, recibiendo una mirada asustada de Hermione.

– ¿está en el hospital?... ¡Dios!... ¡vamos ahora mismo! – decía alterada, regresando por su hija, pero Harry la volvió a detener.

– no... no está en el hospital... él... Krum se lo llevó... – dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿có-cómo que se lo llevó?... – le preguntó confundida, buscando la mirada de su esposo.

– nosotros estábamos... Krum me retó... jugamos Quidditch y... Tony estaba muy entusiasmado... – decía sentándose en la orilla de la cama sin levantar la mirada – yo... no me di cuenta cuando lo tomó en brazos... intenté alcanzarlos, pero desapareció con Tony... – dijo llevándose las manos al rostro – yo... lo siento, Hermione... no... no quería... jamás imaginé que haría algo así... – decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no quiero que le pase nada a Tony... – dijo sin poderse contener más y enseguida sintió la manitas de su hija tomar su mano y enjugar su mejilla.

– no llores, papi... Tony está bien... – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, y Hermione se hincó frente a él abrazándolo, y Harry no tardó en corresponderle.


	38. Dos Días

**No sé si disculparme o quedarme calladita... creo que no tengo ningún derecho a dar excusas, aunque también creo que tienen derecho a saber porqué tardé tanto. Ahora no fue la escuela, porque he tenido tiempo de escribir otras cosas (Déjame decir que te amo, Truco o Beso, un fic en el que estoy trabajando que se llama ;tentativamente; Come What May y un song fic de la canción Mi Vestido Azul de la novela Floricienta), sólo fue un bloqueo creativo en ese fic... tenía toda la idea de lo que pensaba hacer en mi cabeza, pero no sabía cómo escribirla, no sé si le haya pasado algo así a alguno de ustedes. Así que mientras me inspiraba, me puse a escribir otros fics... espero que me puedan disculpar (cielos, no sé cómo les puedo pedir eso después de que los hice esperar por tanto tiempo...)**

**Bueno, ya, sin molestarlos más, aquí les dejo el capítulo...**

**Cap 38 DOS DÍAS**

Hermione caminaba por toda su casa, entraba y salía de las habitaciones buscando quien sabe qué cosa, mientras los murmullos se hacían escuchar desde el estudio.

– ¡maldita sea! – se quejó golpeando la puerta de la habitación que habían decidido sería para su futuro bebé, y se sentó en el piso llevándose ambas manos al rostro, intentando no llorar – Harry... Harry... ¡Harry...! – lo llamaba sintiéndose desesperada y su esposo no tardó en llegar a la habitación, hincándose inmediatamente a su lado.

– mi vida, no... – le dijo preocupado, abrazándola, dejando que ocultara su rostro en su pecho, mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa comenzando a sollozar – perdón, mi vida... prometo que lo vamos a encontrar... no... no le... Tony estará con nosotros pronto, lo prometo... – le dijo acariciando su cabello, mientras ocultaba su rostro en su hombro, intentando ser fuerte, por ella, por su hija... por Tony.

– ehm... ¿Harry...?... – lo llamó Ron, pero Harry no se separó de su esposa, quien no dejaba de llorar aún aferrada a su camisa – Caty pregunta por ustedes... está un poco asustada... – les dijo preocupado.

Acomodó el cabello de su esposa con una mano, mientras la hacía reincorporarse – sé que no es justo que te lo pida, pero debemos ser fuertes, Caty nos necesita también... – le dijo observando sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas, mientras él mismo intentaba no llorar.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo a Harry enjugar sus mejillas – vamos con Caty... – dijo, y se llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo, no quería que su hija la escuchara llorar, eso sólo la asustaría más.

Harry la volvió a abrazar – te prometo que lo encontraremos, amor... no me importa tener que buscarlo yo mismo por todo el mundo... ¡lo encontraremos!... ya hay autoridades mágicas y muggles buscándolo... lo vamos a encontrar... – decía sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla – ahora bajamos, Ron... – dijo sabiendo que su amigo aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperándolos.

– si... si le hace algo... son tres días, Harry... yo... jamás debí... no debí confiar en él... – decía Hermione entre lágrimas, hablando contra el pecho de Harry, quien negó inmediatamente sin dejar de abrazarla.

– esto no es tu culpa, mi amor... esto... lo mataré si se atrevió a tocarlo... – decía desesperado y Hermione se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos; esforzándose por no volver a llorar; y le dio un beso en los labios, intentándole decir que ella estaba a su lado, que siempre iban a estar juntos y que se solucionaría lo que estaba pasando, todo eso en ese sencillo y dulce beso.

Se reincorporaron en silencio y bajaron juntos, intentando mostrar calma ante su hija, que los esperaba junto a los papás de Hermione.

La casa de los Potter había estado llena de gente desde que Harry le había informado a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado. No dejaban de enviar lechuzas y hablar con las autoridades mágicas de otros países; Benjamín, el papá de Hermione, era el que se había encargado de informar a las autoridades muggles, estaban ahí para apoyar a su hija, para ayudarla a cuidar a Caty y, al igual que sus amigos, atender las cartas o llamadas que podrían ser buenas o malas noticias.

– gracias, mamá... – le agradeció Hermione observándola a varios metros de distancia, mientras su hija corría hacia ella – hola, nena... ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó a su hija, sentándose frente a ella, mientras la pequeña la abrazaba.

– tengo miedo... – le dijo con voz llorosa, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su mamá.

Hermione la sentó sobre sus piernas, acomodándola de manera que no le incomodara su vientre, mientras la abrazaba acariciando su espalda – ¿qué pasó, nena?... ¿porqué tienes miedo? – le preguntaba en susurro, mientras su hija la abrazaba con fuerza.

– se ríe mucho y... no abre la puerta... – decía comenzando a llorar.

Levantó la mirada en busca de su marido, que estaba a sólo unos metros de ellas escuchando lo que le decía Sophie – ¿Harry?... – le habló casi con un murmullo, no podía creer que no hubiera pensado antes en eso, después de todo los gemelos muggles solían sentir lo que sentía su gemelo, y Caty y Tony eran cuates, pero eran magos, debían tener una conexión especial – ¡Harry!... – lo llamó con más insistencia, captando la atención de su marido.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupado, acercándose a ellas.

– Caty tiene miedo... – le dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su hija, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su esposo – dice que _se ríe mucho y no abre la puerta_ – dijo esperando que Harry le entendiera perfectamente, y al principio lo dudó pero no tardó en entenderle.

– ¿quieres decir que ella... ellos? – decía sorprendido y Hermione asintió.

– Tony también tiene miedo... – dijo preocupada, intentando no llorar mientras Harry la ayudaba a reincorporarse – Harry... ¡tiene miedo! – decía al borde de las lágrimas, recibiendo un abrazo de su esposo.

– tranquila, mi vida... estoy seguro que está bien... creo que si le hubiera pasado algo Caty lo habría sentido... – dijo observando a su hija, que ahora dormía recostada en el hombro de su esposa, aún llorando un poco.

Hermione asintió intentando convencerse de que lo que decía su esposo era cierto su hijo estaba bien, sólo tenía miedo, Krum no le había hecho nada, sólo quería hacerlos sufrir a ellos, a ella por su rechazo y a él por... a Harry porque ella lo amaba a él y no a Krum.

Caminaron juntos hasta el estudio, donde estaban los señores Weasley, Ron y Sophie, Ginny y Benny y los papás de Hermione. Sus amigas se acercaron rápidamente a ella y la guiaron hasta donde estaba su mamá, quien la abrazó dejando que se recostara en su hombro, sin dejar de abrazar a su hija, quien dormía en su regazo.

– tiene miedo, mamá... – dijo angustiada, intentando de nuevo contener los deseos de llorar. No podía creer que Krum pudiera ser tan cruel, cómo podía haberle hecho eso, se había aprovechado de que su hijo no podía defenderse de un mago preparado como él, deseaba tenerlo en esos momentos frente a ella – lo odio, mamá... ¡lo odio!... ¿cómo puede hacer sufrir a un niño de esa manera?... no sé dónde quedó el chico amable que conocí en el colegio... – decía con coraje, mientras su mamá la abrazaba luego de que Ginny tomara en brazos a Catherine.

Observó toda la habitación, Ginny y Sophie platicaban en voz baja mientras la pelirroja arrullaba a Catherine, Ron y Benny atendían llamadas y recibían las lechuzas con gesto preocupado, y su papá y el señor Weasley hablaban con Harry, quien observaba el escritorio con gesto ausente, a penas parpadeando, una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza, revolviéndose más el cabello, y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a él.

– vamos a comer algo... – le dijo tomando la mano que tenía en su cintura, recibiendo una mirada un poco confundida de su esposo – ven... – dijo en susurro, alejándolo de su papá y el señor Weasley, caminaron hasta la cocina, donde se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía observándola confundido – tú hijo tiene hambre... – le dijo acariciando su vientre con una mano, aún tomando la mano de su esposo, quien sonrió débilmente.

– te prepararé algo de comer... – dijo antes de acercarse a ella y, tomándola con suavidad por la nuca, le dio un beso en la frente.

– sí... no se preocupen... – les dijo Harry a Ron y Sophie mientras les abría la puerta de la entrada. Ya era más de media noche y aún no tenían noticias de su hijo o de dónde estaba.

– de verdad, Harry, nos quedaríamos pero Alexandra está enferma y los papás de Sophie no la pueden cuidar toda la noche... – se disculpó con gesto apenado.

Harry asintió con gesto abatido – lo sé, Ron... no te preocupes... y... gracias... – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, antes de regresar a la sala, donde estaban sólo Hermione, cargando a su hija, y los señores Granger.

– ¿ya se fueron? – le preguntó Hermione con gesto triste, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija, quien la observaba con seriedad, y Harry asintió.

– iban por Alexandra, está con los papás de Sophie... – dijo antes de sentarse a su lado y tomó la mano con la que abrazaba a Catherine mientras la rodeaba por la espalda, haciendo que se recargara en su pecho – duerme un poco... debes descansar... – le dijo luego de besar su cabello, dejándola refugiarse en sus brazos.

– no puedo más, Harry... necesito, por lo menos, saber que está bien... ¡necesito verlo!– lloró mientras Harry las abrazaba con fuerza, acomodando a Caty sobre sus piernas y dejando a Hermione ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

– lo volveremos a ver, mi vida, te lo juro... – decía sin dejarla de abrazar, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

– vayan a descansar, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si llama alguien o llega alguna lechuza... – les dijo Ben y Harry asintió con gesto serio.

– vamos... – le dijo a su esposa, mientras se levantaba, cargando a su hija con un brazo y abrazando a Hermione con el otro – bajaré en unos momentos... – dijo dirigiéndose a sus suegros y subió hasta su habitación con su esposa e hija.

– no te vayas... – le pidió Hermione al ver que Harry iba salir, luego de haber acostado a Caty a su lado.

La volteó a ver un poco confundido y se acercó a ella – necesito bajar... si llega alguna lechuza o... – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– por favor, no nos dejes solas... – le pidió con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Harry la observó preocupado y se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

– nunca las dejaré solas... – dijo dándole un beso en el cabello – descansa, mi vida... – se levantó de la cama tomando una manta para cubrirlas y se volvió a acostar acomodándose junto a su hija acariciando su espalda con una mano – los amo... – dijo antes de acercarse a su esposa y darle un beso en los labios.

Estuvo acostado con ellas por varios minutos, su hija dormía tranquilamente y en ocasiones; o cuando él se movía; arrugaba su nariz, acercándose a su mamá, quien, a pesar de estar dormida, mantenía un gesto tenso en su rostro. Se levantó con sumo cuidado, luego de haberle dado un beso en la sien a su hija, se acercó a su esposa y se sentó a su lado antes de darle un beso en los labios, al cual ella respondió.

– quédate aquí, por favor... – le pidió con gesto adormilado, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos haciéndole una caricia.

– sólo iré a ver si tus papás necesitan algo, no tardaré – le dijo en susurro y Hermione asintió alejando su mano de su cabello, para acostarse sobre su costado, abrazando a su hija y seguir durmiendo.

Harry la observó por algunos segundos, sabía que no le gustaba que la dejara sola, pero necesitaba estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía, debía enterarse; sin importar la hora; de cualquier noticia que pudiera llegar a su casa. Le dio un beso en la sien antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación con rumbo al estudio.

– Harry, llegó una lechuza –

Fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar al estudio, volteó hacia el dueño de aquella voz e inmediatamente bajó la mirada al escritorio, en donde estaba una lechuza negra.

– intentamos quitarle el pergamino, pero no nos dejó – le informó la mamá de su esposa, mientras revisaba las heridas que tenía su esposo en las manos.

Se acercó rápidamente a la lechuza y desató el pergamino con cuidado, dejando ir a la lechuza. Leyó con avidez el contenido, sintiendo la respiración cada vez más pesada y su gesto esperanzado cambió por uno enojado.

– ¿qué pasa, Harry? – le preguntó Ben observándolo confundido, pero Harry sólo negó.

– voy con Hermione y Caty... pueden dormir en el cuarto de visitas... – dijo antes de salir del estudio deseando tener a Krum frente a él, pero ya lo vería.

– ¿vas a hacer lo que te dice ese idiota? – le preguntó Ron en susurro, fingiendo leer unos pergaminos, al igual que Harry, en un rincón del estudio, bastante alejados de los demás.

– no tengo otra opción... talvez lleve a Tony, así sabré que está bien... – decía con gesto tenso, observando constantemente su reloj.

– podría ser una trampa – le dijo con tono serio, dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria.

– ¿y qué va a hacer?... ¿secuestrarme a mi también? – dijo con tono irónico, dándole la espalda a su amigo con la intención de regresar junto a su esposa.

– ¡podría matarte! – le dijo molesto, haciendo que Harry se detuviera.

– si Voldemort no me mató, él tampoco lo hará... – dijo bastante tenso.

– está bien... talvez tienes razón, pero te acompañaré – le dijo con gesto decidido, intentando dar por terminada la conversación.

– no... ¡no! – dijo entre dientes, al ver que Ron intentaba reclamarle – necesito que entretengas a Hermione... intentaré no tardar demasiado, pero necesito que te quedes con ella el tiempo que no esté aquí... – le pidió con gesto serio y el pelirrojo asintió derrotado – ¡gracias! – le dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

– ¿y Harry? –

La voz de Hermione lo hizo sobresaltarse.

– ¿qué? – le preguntó fingiendo confusión.

– ¿dónde está Harry?... hace unos segundos estaba platicando contigo... – le dijo Hermione con gesto serio.

– oh... él... le habló Alan... tenía que ir a entrenar... – mintió, recibiendo una mirada bastante sorprendida de su amiga.

– ¿a entrenar?... Alan sabe lo que está pasando¿cómo se atreve a decirle que vaya a entrenar? – preguntó enojada.

– ehm... ¡sí!... Harry también se enojó, por eso fue a hablar con él... – dijo bastante nervioso – ¡me habla Sophie! – dijo señalando hacia donde estaba su esposa platicando con Benny y se alejó rápidamente de Hermione, quien lo observó confundida, sin creer mucho su historia.

Se acercó a su mamá, que platicaba con su hija, quien sonreía divertida, y el verla sonreír la hizo sentirse bien por unos momentos – hola, nena – dijo aún sonriendo, antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

– tengo hambre, mami... – le dijo Caty, abrazando a su mamá, que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

– ¡Ben! – dijo Jacquie interrumpiendo a su hija, y su esposo se acercó a ellas – ¿podrías hacerle de comer a Caty? – le preguntó tomando en brazos a su nieta, mientras se ponía de pie.

Benjamín asintió tomando a Caty de los brazos de su esposa y se alejó de ellas sin decir nada más.

– ven... – le indicó a si hija, tomando su mano.

Hermione se levantó del sillón y salió junto con su mamá al jardín – ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó sin poder evitar preocuparse.

– bueno... ayer Harry... pues... – decía sin saber cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido, pues ni ella sabía qué tan importante era.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó desesperada, temiendo lo peor.

– ayer llegó una lechuza... cuando estaban en su dormitorio, pero ni tu papá ni yo pudimos verla... Harry fue el que la leyó y le preguntamos que qué era porque se veía un poco alterado, pero no nos dijo nada... – le dijo un poco preocupada, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su hija.

– entonces eso es... por eso no está... – decía entre preocupada y molesta – ¡tengo que buscarlo! – dijo decidida, con la intención de regresar a su casa, pero su mamá la detuvo.

– no puedes salir, Hermione... necesitas estar con tu hija y no creo que estés en condiciones de ir a buscar problemas... Harry ya está grandecito y sabe lo que hace – le dijo su mamá con gesto serio.

– tiene menos de dos meses que fue a pelearse a golpes con Krum... a veces actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias... sé que si... si ve a Tony lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa... pero si no... me da miedo que le pase algo... – decía preocupada.

– no te preocupes, hija... Harry ha pasado por demasiadas cosas y ha sabido librarlas... ¿no terminó con ese loco que quería matarlo? – le preguntó intentando tranquilizarla, y Hermione asintió – Caty te necesita aquí... espéralo un poco, si se tarda más de lo necesario, estoy segura que Ronald y Benny podrían ir a buscarlo, seguramente Ronald sabe a donde fue – le decía mientras entraba junto a su hija a la casa.

Harry llegó al estadio de Quidditch, donde lo había citado Krum, con la esperanza de recuperar a su hijo, pero con los deseos de hacerle pagar al búlgaro todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a su familia.

Entró al área de los vestidores buscando con mirada tensa alguna señal de la persona que más odiaba en esos momentos, y sólo le bastó dar la vuelta hacia la salida al campo y lo vio, no estaba solo. No dudaba que tuviera miedo.

– ¡Potterr! – dijo fingiendo tono alegre, dando unos pasos hacia él, con los dos tipos que lo acompañaban caminando detrás de él – ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Contuvo los deseos de irse sobre él, antes de matarlo necesitaba saber dónde estaba su hijo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, y estaba seguro que si hacía algo, Krum no haría ningún trato con él, como se lo había dicho en el mensaje que le había enviado – ¿qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó intentando no escucharse desesperado, aunque eso era bastante difícil.

– calma, Potterr... mejorr cuéntame... ¿cómo está tu linda esposa? – preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa.

– ¡no metas a Hermione en esto! – le dijo con tono amenazador, dispuesto a sacar su varita a la siguiente provocación.

– ¿que no la meta?... si Herrmione es la prrincipal en esto – le dijo con gesto serio, olvidando por completo su sonrisa alegre.

– ¿qué es lo que quieres?... ¿dinero¿eso quieres?... ¡te doy todo lo que tengo!... ¿quieres que deje de jugar Quidditch?... ¿qué admita que eres mejor jugador que yo?... lo hago¡sólo dime qué es lo que quieres! – le decía desesperado, dando un par de pasos hacia el búlgaro, quien soltó una corta risa burlesca al escucharlo.

– no me interresa nada de eso, Potterr... estoy segurro que tengo más dinerro que tú... no tengo duda de que soy mejorr jugadorr que tú... y no me imporrta si sigues jugando o dejas de jugarr por el rresto de tu vida... – le decía con gesto altanero – sólo me interresa Herrmione –

Harry lo observó boquiabierto, seguro de que no había escuchado bien – ¿qué dijiste? – le preguntó intentando recuperar su postura.

– que quierro a Herrmione, rrecuperrarrás a tu estúpido hijo sólo si Herrmione se va conmigo a Bulgarria... ¿porrqué te sorrprrendes¡deberrías saberr que Herrmione siemprre debió serr mía! – le decía con gesto posesivo.

Intentó hablar, negarse, golpearlo o matarlo en ese mismo momento, pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía como petrificado, se sentía perdido¿qué iba a hacer, no podía permitirle llevarse a Hermione, era su esposa y la amaba, era parte importante de su vida, pero necesitaba, tenía que recuperar a su hijo. Debía encontrar otra salida.

– tienes dos días para despedirte de tu esposa... – le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla haciéndolo voltear a verlo aún bastante sorprendido – nos vemos en dos días... sólo trae a mi futura esposa, no necesitas guardaespaldas... – le dijo sonriendo, antes de desaparecer, dejando solo a un Harry bastante desesperado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	39. Dos Días 2 parte

**Hola! Síííí! Creo que he superado mi propio record en actualizaciones... bueno, creo que sí me tardé el mes, pero ya no se compara con el medio año que tardé con el capítulo pasado!... sólo espero no decepcionarlos, y pronto volver a hacer capítulos tan largos como antes... aunque este está un poco más largo que el pasado... en fin, disfruten el fic! Y un millón de gracias a todos los que se siguen tomando la molestia de dejarme reviews! Les advierto que pronto publicaré otro fic (bastante corto) , advierto que será rated T o M (o sea, es un lemmon) para todos aquellos a los que les gusten esa clase de fics, que no tienen nada de malo cuando son escritos y leídos sin morbo. Ok ahora sí los dejo que lean el nuevo cap!**

* * *

**CAP 39 DOS DÍAS (2° parte)**

¿Qué iba a hacer, no podía aparecerse en su casa y fingir que todo estaba bien. Primero había perdido a su hijo y ahora perdería a su esposa... necesitaba encontrar otra salida, talvez una poción multijugos, él se podría hacer pasar por Hermione y Ron se haría pasar por él... esa podía ser buena idea, y de paso podría hacerle pagar todo el daño que les estaba haciendo a él y su familia.

Talvez esa era la mejor opción, no podía llegar y decirle a su esposa que debía irse con el idiota ese porque sólo así recuperarían a su hijo. Él no quería perderla... no le permitiría llevársela.

– ¿Ron, lo encontraste? – le preguntó Hermione desesperada, al verlo entrar a su casa.

El pelirrojo negó cabizbajo – lo busqué por todo el estadio... le pregunté a los vigías, pero ninguno lo había visto – le dijo preocupado.

Sintió a alguien tomarla por los brazos en el momento en que sus piernas perdieron fuerza. Podía aguantar muchas cosas mientras Harry estuviera a su lado, pero si lo perdía... si lo perdía a él también se volvería loca.

– calma, Hermione... sabes cómo es Harry, talvez necesitaba estar un momento a solas... – le decía Ron intentando tranquilizarla, sirviéndole un poco de té.

– Ron... tiene más de 4 horas que se fue... no es normal... – decía preocupada, intentando contener las lágrimas.

– no te preocupes, estoy seguro que está bien... ya verás que llega en cualquier momento... – le dijo intentándole sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero Hermione no dejaba de verse preocupada.

Y no tardó en levantarse de su lugar al escuchar un alboroto fuera de la cocina, y no tardó en ver a Ginny entrar.

– ya llegó Harry – le dijo con gesto serio.

No se detuvo a escuchar nada más, sólo salió temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado o que estuviera herido, pero al verlo siendo regañado por su mamá se tranquilizó por unos momentos.

La mirada preocupada de Harry la buscó con desesperación y en cuanto la localizó se acercó rápidamente a ella.

– ¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó molesta, dándole la espalda para regresar a la cocina, donde seguían Ron y Ginny, quienes al verla no dudaron ni un segundo en salir.

– eh... ¿no te dijo Ron? – le dijo buscando desesperado a su amigo, quien iba saliendo de la cocina.

– sí, yo le dije que habías ido a hablar con Alan porque... – decía Ron nervioso, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ¡no lo protejas, Ron! – le dijo enojada, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de su amigo – déjanos solos, por favor – le pidió manteniendo su gesto tenso, y el pelirrojo asintió y salió sin decir nada – ¿dónde estabas? – le volvió a preguntar alejándose de él al ver su intención de tomar su mano.

– ya te dijo Ron... fui a hablar con Alan... – le dijo fingiendo gesto impasible.

– ¿crees que soy tonta? – le preguntó mostrando más su enojo.

– yo nunca dije eso... sólo fui a hablar con Alan... está preocupado y quiere ayudar – le mintió intentando, fallidamente, acercarse de nuevo a su esposa.

– no me dirás nada¿no es así? – le preguntó apretando las mandíbulas.

– ¿qué quieres que te diga?... ¿acaso quieres que te mienta? – le dijo desesperado, no podría ocultar más su preocupación.

– me gustaría que, por una vez en tu vida, no me ocultaras las cosas – dijo con gesto ofendido antes de salir de la cocina, ignorando los llamados de su esposo.

Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era pelearse con Harry, pero no podía soportar que le ocultara las cosas.

Tenía más de media hora acostado, esperando a que llegara Hermione y poder arreglar las cosas con ella, pero ella no había hecho más que ignorarlo desde su pelea y parecía que no pensaba entrar a su habitación hasta asegurarse de que él ya estaba dormido.

A lo largo de la tarde intentó hablar con Ron para pedirle su ayuda, pero no habían podido estar ni un momento solos. No tenía más que esperar y pensar en una buena solución sin que Hermione se enterara de nada de eso, lo que menos quería era que ella se metiera en problemas por su culpa, y menos estando embarazada.

Al verla entrar se reincorporó sobre su cama, la observó sacar de uno de los cajones su pijama y, para su sorpresa, entró al baño; se le hizo bastante raro porque Hermione, normalmente, se cambiaba en su habitación, sin necesidad de esconderse de él.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño intentó hablarle, pero no sabía qué decirle, sólo logró abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces y elevar una mano hacia ella, pero ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

– ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó cuando se acostó a su lado, aunque bastante separada de él y dándole la espalda – ¡Hermione, por favor, no hagas esto! – le pidió con tono suplicante, pero su esposa siguió sin responder.

Se acercó más a ella y acarició su hombro, pero Hermione no tardó en apartar su mano con un movimiento brusco – _bébé_, ahora es cuando debemos estar más unidos... – le dijo intentando volver a acercarse a ella, pero Hermione se levantó de la cama dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa. Harry entendía, sabía que estaba ofendida porque no le quería decir nada, pero no podía hacerlo¿cómo decirle que la única forma de recuperar a su hijo era que ella se fuera con Krum?.

La observó salir del cuarto sin siquiera volverlo a ver. Odiaba que Hermione se enojara con él pero debía aguantar hasta que pudiera resolver todo.

– ¿sigues enojada con Harry? – le preguntó su mamá mientras observaba a Catherine dormir, quitando el cabello de su rostro con una caricia.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, sólo observando a su hija, que le recordaba tanto a su hijo y a su esposo, a pesar de parecerse a ella – sí... – murmuró sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Catherine – odio que me oculte las cosas, y más si se trata de algo que tenga que ver con mi hijo – dijo molesta.

– lo sé, pero estoy segura que Harry no te ocultaría cosas si no tuviera una razón – le dijo su mamá intentando hacer que lo comprendiera, pero Hermione no pensaba aceptarlo así de fácil.

– no quiero vivírmela peleada con él, y menos en estos momentos, pero me molesta demasiado que me oculte cosas así... debe saber que cuenta conmigo para todo¡siempre ha sido así! – decía desesperada. Más que enojada estaba dolida, le dolía demasiado que Harry no le tuviera la suficiente confianza.

– y él lo sabe – le dijo sentándose a su lado – ¿qué ganas enojándote con él, eh? – preguntó acariciando su cabello, y Hermione se recostó en su hombro.

– odio que te pongas de su parte... – dijo con una media sonrisa, sintiendo a su mamá darle un beso en la frente.

– ¿hablarás con él? – le preguntó pasando un brazo por su espalda, mientras Hermione la rodeaba por la cintura.

– no ahora... sólo pelearemos más... – le dijo con tono serio – hoy dormiré con Caty –

– creo que ya le había dicho a mi nieta que dormiría con ella – le dijo fingiendo gesto apenado, y no tardó en sonreír – no tiene más de dos meses que se reconciliaron, no vuelvan a separarse... menos en estos momentos – le aconsejó con gesto serio, y Hermione asintió separándose de ella.

Se inclinó hacia su hija y besó su frente, antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación con un: "Buenas noches", pero no regresó a su cuarto, prefirió bajar y relajarse un poco en el jardín, pero al ver a su esposo ahí regresó sobre sus pasos esperando no ser vista.

Se maldijo mentalmente por no querer estar con su esposo, pero prefería evitarlo por unos momentos a volver a pelearse con él. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, nada ganaba con ignorar a Harry, pero no quería que le ocultara cosas y menos si se trataban de su hijo, como estaba segura que era.

Nunca le había gustado pasar toda una mañana sin hablar con Harry, pero ella no quería pelear y él parecía evitarla, talvez era por eso que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, o porque estaba segura que le diría algo a Ron sobre lo que había pasado un día antes. Lo veía nervioso y preocupado, y podría jurar que estaba buscando una oportunidad para hablar con su amigo; eso la hizo sentirse aún más dolida.

Lo vio entrar al comedor y, cuando estaba apunto de acercarse, vio entrar a Ron, que observó preocupado hacia el estudio y cerró la puerta luego de asegurarse de que "_nadie_" lo había visto. Caminó despacio hacia el comedor y se detuvo junto a la puerta; sacó su varita, haciendo un rápido movimiento señaló su oído y la puerta, y todo lo que ocurría dentro, lo escuchaba como si ella estuviera ahí.

– ...calmarte... – escuchó la voz nerviosa de su amigo.

– ¿que me calme? – ahora era su esposo, que hablaba con ironía – quiero matarlo¡eso es lo que quiero hacer!... ¿cómo...?... quiere que... – decía desesperado.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir rápidamente, había visto a Krum... lo había visto y no le había dicho nada... llegaron a un acuerdo y no quería decirle nada.

– ¿qué te dijo?... – le preguntó Ron con tono ansioso.

Hizo un movimiento, con gesto ansioso, como incitándolo a seguir, como si ella estuviera frente a él.

– quiere que... el imbécil ese sólo aceptará regresarnos a Anthony si... si... ella... si Hermione se va... con él... – aunque lo último lo había dicho casi como un murmullo, Hermione lo había escuchado claramente.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sintiendo la sangre caer súbitamente a sus pies. Debería saberlo, ella jamás haría algo así por voluntad propia, pero era su hijo, prefería aceptar irse con él a que su hijo estuviera sólo con ese intento de ser humano. Sabía que algo se les podría ocurrir una vez que Anthony estuviera a salvo. Harry debía saberlo.

– ¡Hermione! –

Alguien la llamó justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar al comedor – _finite_ – dijo con un rápido movimiento de varita y regresó al estudio sintiendo una fuerte palpitación en el pecho, necesitaba hablar con Harry.

Entró al dormitorio con gesto desencajado, ella estaba sentada sobre el lado de su cama, acababa de dejar un libro sobre la mesilla de noche que estaba a su lado. Lo observó en silencio mientras se desvestía para ponerse su pijama y después se acostó a su lado, con la misma distancia que habían mantenido la noche anterior, dándole la espalda.

Lo observó en silencio por varios minutos, sabiendo que seguía despierto, pues su respiración pesada y su espalda tensa se lo demostraban. Esperaba que dijera algo, que le confesara que había visto a Krum y que le había pedido que...

– ¿cuándo piensas decírmelo? – le preguntó con tono serio, observando su nuca, y Harry no tardó en voltearla a ver con gesto confundido, y se sorprendió al verlo usar de nuevo sus lentes.

– ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó intentando ocultar su mirada de la de ella.

– no me vengas con eso ahora, te escuché hablando con Ron, sé que viste a Krum y sé que... sé lo que quiere... – decía intentando sonar firme, quería parecer molesta para así evitar mostrar el miedo que tenía, pero la fuerte opresión en su pecho la hizo perder la voz.

– no debiste escuchar... – le dijo Harry en tono bajo frotándose los ojos, bajo los lentes.

– fue la única forma de saber lo que pasaba... Anthony también es mi hijo, Harry... –

– lo sé, pero... – le intentaba explicar.

– ¡no!... ya no quiero más excusas, Harry, estoy cansada... – decía con gesto estresado.

– no quiero perderte a ti también... – le dijo Harry con voz ahogada – no te había dicho porque sabía que te preocuparías aún más, porque sé que querrás aceptar lo que dice ese idiota sólo por ver a Anthony de nuevo... – le dio la espalda pues las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos y no quería que lo viera quebrarse – pero no puedo permitirlo, no te quiero perder... no por ese idiota que quiere tenerte de cualquier manera... no puedo permitir que... que... – no pudo continuar hablando, y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, levantándose de la cama dispuesto a alejarse, pero las manos de Hermione lo detuvieron, haciéndolo voltear hacia ella; apartó su mano de su rostro y enjugó sus lágrimas.

– no me vas a perder... – le dijo acariciando sus mejillas, mientras que de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas constantemente – vamos a salir de esto juntos... – le dijo antes de sentir los brazos de Harry rodearla por la cintura, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, intentando impedir que los sollozos salieran de su garganta.

Acarició su espalda y cabeza intentando reconfortarla, mientras ella se aferraba a la camisa de su pijama – no permitiré que vayas... buscaremos otra solución... – le dijo sabiendo lo que Hermione quería hacer, y al sentirla alejarse de su pecho volteó a ver su rostro.

– pero... Anthony... – le dijo con voz ahogada y Harry negó observándola con seriedad, aún con los ojos húmedos.

– tiene que haber otra solución... – dijo negando, mientras acariciaba su mejilla enjugando sus lágrimas.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan tenso en su vida, ni cuando luchó la última batalla se había sentido tan nervioso, tan preocupado, y es que el quedarse hablando con Hermione hasta casi el amanecer no había sido de ayuda, pues su esposa había insistido en ir y hacerle frente al "_bastardo"_ (según palabras de Hermione) que se había llevado a su hijo.

Y ahora había decidido irse a escondidas, trataría de recuperar a Anthony a maldiciones si era necesario, pero no dejaría que Hermione se fuera con él.

– recuerda no salir a menos que veas que todo se complica... – le susurraba a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores del estadio de Quidditch.

– sí, lo sé... – decía Ron un tanto nervioso, mientras caminaba a su lado debajo de la capa invisible, no quería fallarle a su amigo.

– calma, todo saldrá bien mientras al imbécil ese no se le ocurra traer a más gente... – decía bastante tenso, intentando ignorar el hormigueo en su cuello, causado por el estrés y la desesperación que sentía desde hacía casi una semana.

Al dar vuelta por un pasillo lo logró ver y no pudo reprimir un gruñido al darse cuenta que no estaba solo, pero un sentimiento de alivio golpeó su pecho al ver a su hijo junto a Krum, observando a todos lados con gesto preocupado, mientras estrujaba sus manitas y el Búlgaro lo retenía tomándolo por el hombro.

Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de la mirada débil de su hijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al toparse con su mirada, Anthony correspondió a su sonrisa intentando acercarse a él, pero Krum lo detuvo apretando su hombro, provocando el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su hijo.

– ¿dónde está Herrmione? – preguntó con gesto molesto, alejando a Anthony de Harry.

– no puedo creer que hayas pensado que la traería... esas no son maneras de conquistar a una mujer, no ganarás nada de ella apartándola de su familia – le dijo Harry con tono serio, intentando parecer calmado, pero no lo estaba, necesitaba gritarle, golpearlo por hacer sufrir a su familia, vengarse de todo el daño que les estaba causando.

– ¡no me imporrta¡ella tiene que serr mía! – le dijo furioso – lo siento, crreo que no tenías deseos de rrecuperrarr a tu hijo – dijo alejándose y llevándose a Anthony con él.

– ¡papi! – gritó su hijo asustado, intentando separarse de Krum, pero el búlgaro lo detuvo tomándolo en brazos.

– ¡Víktor! –

La voz de Hermione los sorprendió a todos, Harry la volteó a ver preocupado, deseando que no estuviera ahí aunque, muy a su pesar, ese era el plan que habían acordado.

Krum sonrió al ver a la castaña – ¡vaya!... entonces sí erra verrdad tu embarrazo – dijo al ver el ya abultado vientre de Hermione.

– ya estoy aquí, Víktor, deja a mi hijo en paz – dijo con gesto seguro, deteniéndose al lado de Harry.

– siemprre supe que erras inteligente – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras dejaba de pie a Anthony, aún tomándolo por un brazo – quierro tenrrte junto a mi antes de dejarrlo irr – dijo con tono serio.

Hermione negó con gesto impasible – déjalo ir, no me pienso ir contigo hasta saber que mi hijo está a salvo – sentenció con tono serio.

– porr eso me gustaste siemprre, erres tan segurra – le dijo volviéndole a sonreír.

– ¡déjate de tonterías! – dijo molesta.

– está bien... anda... – dijo haciendo caminar a Anthony para acercarse a ellos y al estar a poco más de un metro soltó su brazo, dejándolo correr hacia su mamá, quien se agachó para abrazarlo.

– ¿mi vida, cómo estás? – le preguntó abrazándolo, sin dejar de besar su rostro, mientras Anthony lloraba en sus brazos – ya estás bien, cielo... estás con nosotros... – le decía en susurro, enjugando sus mejillas con una caricia y Anthony asintió intentando volver a abrazarla, pero no tardó en sentir un jalón que la alejó de su hijo.

– ¡ahorra vendrrás conmigo! – le dijo Krum con gesto triunfal.

– ¡mami! – lloró Anthony al sentir que la alejaban de él.

Por un momento Harry se quedó inmóvil, por una milésima de segundo sintió que se iba su vida, no supo que hacer, hasta que vio la mano de su esposa estirada hacia él, pidiendo su ayuda, no dudó en tomarla, sólo para asegurarse de que no la perdería, y se acercó rápidamente a ellos para no lastimar a su esposa.

Al ver lo que sucedía Krum intentó golpearlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y logró hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

– ¿creíste que destruirías mi familia! – le dijo Harry furioso mientras apartaba a Hermione y se iba sobre Krum, sin darse cuenta de que los dos tipos que acompañaban al Búlgaro se acercaron rápidamente, e intentaron alejarlo de él, mientras Harry lo golpeaba.

– ¡Herrmione!... ¡vayan porr ella, imbéciles! – decía furioso al ver que entre los dos intentaban separar a Harry de él, sin tener éxito, pues Harry aún seguía zarandeándolo.

Se preocupó al escuchar aquello y ver que uno de los tipos lo dejaba para obedecer las órdenes de Krum, pero confiaba en que Ron cumpliría su parte, y no se equivocó, enseguida lo escuchó lanzar hechizos. Y momentos después escuchó la voz de Hermione lanzando un hechizo aturdidor, para después dejar de sentir la presión en los hombros del Búlgaro que intentaba alejarlo de Krum.

Aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa cuando sintió en su cuello unas manos que le impedían respirar correctamente, intentó liberarse, pero el Búlgaro lo sostenía con fuerza, haciendo que un fuerte ardor se extendiera desde su nariz hasta la boca de su estómago, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Desesperado golpeó el rostro de Krum logrando hacer que lo soltara, intentó recuperarse de la asfixia, pero Víktor no desaprovechó la oportunidad de regresarle cada uno de los golpes que había recibido, poniendo a Harry contra el suelo mientras partía su labio de un puñetazo.

– ¡DESMAIUS! – gritó Hermione desesperada al ver la situación, haciendo que Krum cayera sobre Harry – ¡Harry! – dijo asustada acercándose rápidamente a él, para librarlo del cuerpo pesado de Víktor – ¡oh, Harry!... ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, y se tranquilizó al verlo sonreír.

– ¿qué haría sin ti?... – le dijo sonriendo con gesto adolorido.

Hermione le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse, Ron se acercó a ellos con Anthony en brazos; quien le pedía que lo bajara, y al estar de pie no tardó en acercarse a su papá y abrazarlo con gesto preocupado.

– tranquilo, chaparro, ya estamos todos bien... – le dijo sonriendo con dificultad, y enseguida vieron a más de 5 magos aparecerse a su alrededor.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero no defraudarlos nunca!


	40. Gingko Biloba

**¡Hola! **

**Después de casi 4 meses, por fin traigo el capítulo 40... Como ya les había dicho antes, el fic está pronto a terminar, no podría decirles exactamente cuántos capítulos faltan, pero ya no es mucho. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de estos casi dos años. ¡MIL GRACIAS! Son unos excelentes lectores.**

**Y como última, y única, advertencia, este capítulo contiene una pequeña escena no apta para mmm... bueno, no puedo decir que para menores de 18 años porque es una escena, se puede decir, inocente... bueno, el caso es que quiero que quede advertido y mencionado que hay una escena algo subidita de tono.**

**

* * *

**

**CAP 40 GINGKO BILOBA**

Harry sonreía, a pesar del dolor, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Krum había sido apresado por los magos del ministerio, no sabía qué harían con él y no le importaba, talvez sólo lo entregaban al ministerio de su país y le prohibían acercarse a su familia, aunque no negaba que le encantaría saber que lo habían encerrado en Azkaban. Hicieran lo que hicieran con él, no le importaba, sólo quería recuperar toda la calma que habían perdido esa semana, compensaría a su hijo por no haberlo sabido proteger y se encargaría de devolver la alegría a los ojos de su esposa, quien ahora lo regañaba por haber peleado como "_un pandillero muggle"_.

– ¿crees que me gustó ver como Krum casi te mata? – le dijo entre dientes, pues sus hijos estaban en la misma habitación.

No le importaba que Hermione lo regañara, adoraba que fingiera estar enojada para así ocultar su preocupación. Y al voltear a ver a sus hijos no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, pues llegó a su mente la imagen de Catherine corriendo a brazos de su hermano, feliz por verlo de nuevo.

– ¡le diste duro, papi! – dijo Anthony emocionado, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su mamá y una corta carcajada de su papá.

– no estuvo bien lo que hizo tu papá – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, mientras untaba con sumo cuidado una pomada en el cuello de su esposo.

– ¡se lo merecía! – se quejó Anthony con gesto indignado – te estaba lastimando¡a ti y a mis hermanitos! – dijo cruzándose de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿hermanitos? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione, con la confusión y la sorpresa impregnada en sus rostros, respectivamente.

– sí... yo quiero tener un hermanito y una hermanita – dijo con tono resuelto, haciendo sonreír a sus papás.

– bueno, no sabemos si será niño o niña, chaparro – le dijo Harry con calma, mientras Hermione recogía su botiquín, que esperaba no volver a usar en mucho tiempo, ya que sabía que la palabra "nunca" no existía en el vocabulario de los Potter cuando se trataba de esos casos.

– aún así, Anthony – dijo volviendo al tema – no me agradan lo pleitos – le dijo con tono serio, mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposo.

Anthony negó con gesto serio antes de acercarse a ella para abrazarla a la altura de la cintura y besar su vientre abultado – ¡yo le enseñaré a mis hermanitos que no se debe pelear! – dijo con tono decidido mientras recostaba su cabeza en el vientre de su mamá, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Hermione sonrió acariciando su cabeza – estoy segura de que harás un gran trabajo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Harry tomaba en brazos a Catherine y la acostaba a su lado, y Anthony se acostaba entre su mamá y su papá.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, sólo estuvieron ahí haciéndose compañía, hasta que Catherine rompió el silencio.

– ¿mami, nos cuentas cómo se casaron tú y mi papi? – la pregunta de su hija los dejó congelados, sabían que algún día podían llegar a preguntárselo, pero esperaban poder recordar algo o, por lo menos, que no fuera tan pronto.

Hermione balbuceó cosas inentendibles mientras Harry le dirigía una mirada tensa – bu-bueno... su papá y yo... pues... – decía mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora intentando crear un plan o una mentira que los sacara de ese apuro. No podían decirles que se habían casado una madrugada en medio de una borrachera, no, sus hijos esperaban escuchar una historia tierna como las de los cuentos que solían leerles.

– verán... – intentó explicar Harry, captando la atención de sus hijos y su esposa, quien sabía que recordaba un poco más que ella y esperaba que le pudiera contar algo a sus hijos, pero estaba en la misma situación de su esposa, no recordaba lo suficiente como para poder crear un "cuento de hadas" para sus hijos.

Suspiraron aliviados al escuchar la voz de la mamá de Hermione, quien la llamaba seguramente para despedirse de ellos.

– vamos, su abuelita quiere despedirse de ustedes – dijo Harry mientras se reincorporaba, tomando en brazos a su hija, y Hermione lo imitó e iba a cargar a su hijo, pero su esposo la detuvo, tomándolo en brazos él mismo.

Hermione le sonrió y salió junto con él de la habitación, agradecida de escuchar a sus hijos hablando de otro asunto, demostrándole que, por el momento, habían olvidado el tema de su boda, aunque ella tenía bastante claro que debían buscar una forma de acordarse de lo que había pasado ese día, pues no dudaba ni un poco que sus hijos volverían a sacar el tema a relucir hasta saber qué era lo que había pasado.

– ¿están todos bien? – les preguntó Jacquie, pues cuando llegaron a la casa apenas hablaron con los que los esperaban con impaciencia y Ron les había explicado muy poco.

– sí, mamá... mejor que nunca – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras peinaba el cabello de su hijo.

– me alegra escuchar eso, no quiero que le den preocupaciones a su mamá, eh... – le advirtió a sus nietos fingiendo gesto severo, y ambos niños asintieron inmediatamente – y menos tú, Harry, debes poner el ejemplo... – dijo observando con seriedad a su yerno, quien sonrió dándole a entender que no tenía porqué preocuparse por eso – ahora no sólo debe preocuparse por uno – advirtió como si Harry no supiera aquello, y Hermione no tardó en alejarse para asegurarse de que su papá no estuviera reorganizando su biblioteca.

– lo sé, Jacquie, no tienes porqué preocuparte, cuidaré muy bien de Hermione y de nuestro hijo o hija – le dijo sonriendo con calma, mientras dejaba a Anthony y Catherine ir detrás de su mamá, y Jacqueline sonrió de manera especial.

– me alegra saber eso – dijo con tranquilidad, mientras seguían los pasos de sus nietos.

– ¿dudaba que fuera así? – preguntó bastante sorprendido y, hasta cierto punto, ofendido, entrando al estudio.

– ¿porqué pelan? – preguntó Benjamín ignorando los regaños de su hija, quien insistía en que no debía mover los libros de su lugar.

– ¡papá, desordenarás todo! – se quejó Hermione intentando quitarle los libros de las manos.

– Benjamín, deja en paz la biblioteca de tu hija, ella es la encargada aquí, tú no tienes nada que corregir o cambiar – le dijo su esposa con calma mientras se sentaba junto a sus nietos, que observaban divertidos a su mamá y su abuelito pelear.

– vamos, papá, los libros están bien así, sé en qué lugar está cada libro, además, los tengo divididos por mágicos y muggles – decía con calma mientras acomodaba los libros que había cambiado de lugar su papá.

– está bien, está bien – dijo con tono derrotado, antes de darle un beso en la sien a su hija – creo que es mejor que tu mamá y yo nos vayamos, seguro quieren estar solos – dijo recibiendo un abrazo de su hija.

– tu padre tiene razón... cuídense, angelitos – dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente a sus dos nietos, y se acercó a su hija para despedirse.

– los acompaño a la puerta... – dijo separándose de su papá, pero Jacqueline negó.

– conocemos perfectamente dónde está la puerta, quédate con tus hijos – le dijo con calma, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir seguida por su esposo, luego de despedirse de su hija y sus nietos.

Hermione sonrió y fue a sentarse entre sus hijos, sintiéndolos inmediatamente acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

– está muy grande tu panza, mami – dijo Catherine acariciando el vientre de su mamá, haciéndola reír.

– sí... debe crecer para que haya espacio suficiente para los bebés de las mamás... – dijo forzando un poco su sonrisa, volteando a ver a Harry, quien terminaba de acomodar los libros.

– ¿y yo puedo ser mamá? – preguntó Catherine sonriendo, y enseguida pudieron escuchar el golpe sordo que había provocado el libro que dejó caer Harry al escuchar lo que había dicho su hija.

– ¡no! – dijo inmediatamente con tono bastante serio, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– ¡claro que puedes ser mamá! – dijo con gesto divertido, jamás había visto a Harry tomar el papel de papá celoso – puedes ser mamá cuando conozcas a un hombre al que quieras mucho y que te quiera mucho, y, por supuesto, cuando se casen – dijo observando a su esposo, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡no es gracioso! – dijo entre dientes, recogiendo el libro que había dejado caer momentos antes.

Hermione volvió a reír mientras acomodaba a Anthony en el sillón, pues comenzaba a quedarse dormido – no entiendo porqué te pones así, Caty está demasiado pequeña como para pensar en todas esas cosas que tu mente sucia se está imaginando – dijo manteniendo su gesto divertido, abrazando a Catherine y acariciando la cabeza de Anthony.

– ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Hermione en cuanto lo vio salir del servicio secándose el cabello con una toalla, mientras ella se acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

Harry la observó confundido – dormir¿no?... ¿o tienes algún otro plan? – le preguntó sonriéndole con picardía, antes de regresar al servicio para colgar la toalla que había usado y escuchó la risa de su esposa.

– no, Harry, hablo de Anthony y Catherine... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero su semblante no tardó en cambiar por uno preocupado – estoy segura que no olvidarán el asunto de nuestra boda – Harry la observó igual de preocupado mientras se acostaba a su lado.

– lo sé, también estaba pensando en eso... pues creo que tenemos que decirles la verdad – Hermione se acomodó en su pecho, sintiendo los brazos de él rodearla por la espalda y la cintura – no creo que sea lo mejor mentirles... son demasiado listos y no me sorprendería que se dieran cuenta que no es verdad – dijo sintiendo el vientre de su esposa contra su pelvis.

Hermione asintió jugando con un botón de la camisa de Harry – pero no podemos decirles la verdad, no tal cual... – dijo un poco preocupada – nosotros les hemos enseñado que lo más importante es el amor, que la base del matrimonio es el amor... no creo que lo más conveniente sea que les digamos que nos casamos en una borrachera porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer – decía con tono serio, intentando recordar lo que había pasado esa noche.

– creo que lo mejor será que busquemos una manera de recordar lo que pasó... no puede ser tan malo¿o sí? – dijo un poco preocupado, sin poderse hacer a la idea de que el mejor romance de su vida hubiera iniciado de mala manera.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – no sé, Harry... talvez no fue malo, pero puede que no haya sido tan romántico como creo que lo imaginan nuestros hijos... – dijo con un suspiro, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo – a veces lamento no haber podido disfrutar nuestra boda... – dijo en tono bajo, sintiendo a Harry acariciar su espalda con una mano y con la otra el brazo con el que rodeaba su pecho.

– siempre podemos casarnos de nuevo... – dijo como quien dice que la luz ilumina – digo, en nada afecta que nos volvamos a casar... podríamos esperar a que nazca nuestro hijo o hija y después casarnos... – decía con calma, aún acariciando la espalda y el brazo de su esposa – estoy seguro de que será igual de importante y especial que una primera boda... – dijo antes de recibir un beso de su esposa, quien se reincorporó un poco sobre su brazo para poder alcanzar los labios de su marido, que la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos acercándola más a él, de ser posible.

– encontraremos una forma de recordar lo que pasó... pero aunque lo logremos, quiero que te vuelvas a casar conmigo – le dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos, aún a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Sonrió sintiendo el corazón inundado de la emoción que le habían causado las palabras de Harry, sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez que se lo pedía, aunque ya llevaran cuatro años casados – ¡me encantaría volverme a casar contigo! – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de volverlo a besar, transmitiéndole en ese beso la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego bajarla un poco y así besar su frente – en cuanto nazca nuestro bebé organizaremos todo – le decía sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Hermione se acomodaba a su lado, recostándose en su hombro.

– espero que tengamos tiempo... estoy segura que nos exigirá mucha atención... – decía entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano de su esposo.

– si ya pudimos con dos, creo que uno será pan comido – dijo con calma, respondiendo a las caricias que hacía Hermione en su mano, y la sintió detener sus movimientos.

– Anthony y Catherine fueron unos verdaderos ángeles, puede que ahora no sea igual... – dijo con una mirada aprensiva, y sintió a Harry soltar su mano sólo para volverla a rodear con ambos brazos.

– ¿cuánta dificultad puede representar un bebé?... no creo que sea muy diferente a Caty y Tony – decía con calma, aún sonriendo, pero no tardó en arrugar la frente – aunque creo que ahora subiste un poco más de peso que con ellos... cuando te fui a buscar a Francia tenías 7 u 8 meses y tu vientre no estaba tan abultado como ahora... – dijo observándola bastante confundido.

Hermione se removió en los brazos de su esposo – talvez... talvez he comido un poco más que en mi primer embarazo... – dijo con un tono y una mirada que intentó ser ofendida, relajándose al escuchar la risa de su esposo.

– está bien, no te enojes... sólo se me hizo un poco extraño... – dijo antes de volver a besar su frente – me alegra que ahora sí te estés alimentando... estabas muy flaquita hace 4 años... – dijo acomodándose de manera que Hermione pudiera seguir recostada en su brazo y él la pudiera abrazar acostándose sobre su costado.

Acomodó otra pila de libros junto a las que ya había dejado en el asiento trasero de su coche, llevaba alrededor de 30 libros de toda clase de pociones y hechizos curativos; contando los que estaban en el asiento del copiloto; que había encontrado en _Flourish & Blotts_ y toda biblioteca mágica que había encontrado en su camino, aunque aún le faltaba ir a _Hogwarts_, sabía que ahí encontraría algo de ayuda, pero no podía ir hasta la siguiente semana, así que empezaría con los libros que llevaba.

Ya era un poco tarde, y sabía que Hermione estaría preocupada por él, pues no le había dicho que se retrasaría. Se subió a su coche, luego de despedirse con un movimiento de mano y un "_hasta luego"_ de Tom, y se alejó rápidamente.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa dando tumbos, causados por el peso de los libros, y abrió con gran dificultad, intentando no tirar ni un solo libro, pero de nada le sirvió aquello, ya que al entrar, ni con toda la agilidad del mundo habría podido evitar que Hermione lo hiciera tirarlos, quedándose con sólo dos en la mano derecha y uno en la izquierda, de los casi 20 que llevaba consigo.

– ¿dónde demonios estabas¡me tenías con el alma en un hilo! – lo reprendió mientras lo apresaba en un fuerte abrazo, sin importarle derribar la muralla de libros que la separaban de su esposo – tus hijos estaban preocupados y yo no sabía qué decirles porque estaba igual o más preocupada que ellos – decía al punto de las lágrimas, y Harry no tardó en dejar caer los libros que aún sostenía, para poder corresponder completamente a su abrazo, acariciando su cabello con una mano y su espalda con la otra.

– lo siento, en verdad... estuve buscando libros de pociones o hechizos que nos puedan servir para recordar nuestra boda... – le decía en susurro, sin dejar de abrazarla, y besó su cuello.

– ¿estuviste buscando libros? – le preguntó con un deje de sorpresa, tallándose los ojos para borrar cualquier asomo de lágrimas, mientras lo volteaba a ver.

– sí, después de entrenar pasé a algunas librerías, creo que entre más rápido empecemos a buscar, más rápido recordaremos lo que pasó – decía aún rodeándola por la cintura con un solo brazo, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

– ¡eres increíble! – dijo sorprendida, mientras se separaba de él para comenzar a levantar los libros – aún logras sorprenderme, yo pensaba pedirte que me llevaras mañana al callejón Diagon, antes de tu entrenamiento – decía hincándose, pues le era un poco incómodo permanecer en cuclillas.

Harry se hincó frente a ella, quitándole los libros que tenía en la mano, para comenzar a apilarlos a su lado – bueno, así te ahorras el viaje; además, preferiría que no salieras de la casa, no quiero que les pase nada a ti o a los niños – decía preocupado, ayudando a su esposa a reincorporarse, para luego hacer levitar los libros con un hechizo, dándose cuenta de que eso le habría facilitado el trabajo en un principio.

– ah, no, ni creas que me tendrás aquí encerrada... – se quejó mientras se dirigían al estudio – además, mañana tengo cita con el ginecólogo – dijo con calma, recibiendo una mirada ansiosa de su esposo.

– ¿puedo ir contigo? – le preguntó con gesto esperanzado, pero la negativa de Hermione lo desanimó – ¿porqué? – preguntó cabizbajo.

– porque mañana estarás entrenando cuando yo vaya a mi cita – le dijo con calma, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Suspiró resignado mientras dejaba los libros en el escritorio – está bien, pero... ¿con quién dejarás a Tony y Caty? – preguntó parándose a su lado.

– no te preocupes, mi mamá vendrá por ellos y ella me pasará a dejar al consultorio... después me veré con Ginny en la cafetería que está a unas cuadras del consultorio... – le explicaba con calma, mientras hojeaba uno de los libros.

– vaya, parece que ya hiciste tus planes... – dijo con gesto resentido, alejándose de ella para sentarse en el sillón, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta del estudio.

Hermione sonrió conmovida y se acercó a él – no te pongas así, Ginny me pidió que la acompañara a su cita, Benny estará trabajando y no quiere ir sola – dijo sentándose a su lado.

– ¡es injusto, soy el único que no ha podido ver a sus hijos! – se quejó cruzándose de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, haciendo un gesto de niño enojado.

– ¿olvidas que me acompañaste en Francia? – le preguntó divertida por el gesto molesto que había hecho su esposo.

Harry negó aún molesto – ese doctor fue un fraude, ni siquiera sabemos si fue real el ultrasonido que te hicieron, él jamás se dio cuenta de que ibas a tener dos bebés – se quejó manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y su entrecejo fruncido.

– bueno, en eso tienes razón... ehm... ¡te prometo que me podrás acompañar en otra ocasión! – le dijo rodeándolo por la cintura, esperando lograr contentarlo, y no se equivocó, Harry no tardó en sonreírle y corresponder a su abrazo – ¿ya no estás enojado? – preguntó acariciando su pecho y Harry negó sonriendo.

– no podría estar enojado contigo por más de cinco minutos – dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, sin dejar de sonreírle.

– te extrañé demasiado hoy... – susurró Hermione, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Harry le sonrió – yo también, moría por regresar, pero necesitaba conseguir esos libros... – le dijo acariciando su costado – hace tanto que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros... – besó su frente haciéndola sonreír.

– ahora tenemos tiempo para nosotros – lo volteó a ver de manera sugerente – Caty y Tony están dormidos desde hace rato... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y, viendo sonreír a Harry, recibió un beso de su parte.

Acarició su mejilla recordando que hacía tanto no disfrutaban de esa intimidad que les gustaba, profundizó el beso sintiéndola aferrarse a su camisa, como pidiéndole en silencio que no se alejara, y la ayudó a recostarse en el sillón, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó observándola preocupado, pensando que había hecho algo mal o la había lastimado.

Le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo – ¿recuerdas que hace cuatro años intentamos hacer lo mismo y terminamos en el piso? – Harry asintió pensando que talvez preferiría ir a su habitación, pero al ver sus intenciones, Hermione lo detuvo – creo que es mejor que nos evitemos un golpe y vayamos directo al piso – dijo con una mirada pícara.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al escucharla y no tardó en invocar unas mantas para hacerlo más cómodo para Hermione y poderse cubrir.

La castaña sonrió mientras lo observaba acomodar un par de mantas junto al sillón y no tardó en obedecer al gesto de su esposo, que le indicaba que se acostara a su lado, y la abrazó volviéndola a besar, mientras apoyaba parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, acariciando su costado con una mano y sosteniendo con suavidad su cabeza con la otra.

Lentamente le fue quitando su bata, le gustaba ver sus piernas torneadas, su vientre abultado que sólo la hacía ver más hermosa, y sus pechos, que a causa del embarazo habían crecido un poco; y, después de despojarla completamente de su bata, se acercó y los besó con delicadeza, pues sabía que estaban un poco más sensibles, los besó saboreándolos lentamente como a un dulce que no se quiere que se termine, haciéndola ahogar varios gemidos, aferrando sus manos a su espalda y a la cobija que descansaba debajo de ellos.

Continuó su camino hacia el vientre de su esposa, mientras una de sus manos viajaba por sus piernas reconociendo la piel que tanto amaba tocar y besar. Besó su vientre amándolo aún más, mientras sentía las manos de Hermione despeinar su cabello y acariciar sus hombros.

Se separó de su vientre para observar su rostro, se veía hermosa, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de la agitación; se acercó a ella y la besó, acariciando con delicadeza uno de sus senos, pero se tuvo que alejar un poco de ella, pues Hermione no tardó en quitarle la camisa.

– alguien tiene prisa... – dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras ella intentaba aflojarle el cinturón, pero no tardó en dejar su tarea para observarlo con una sonrisa burlesca.

– creo que tú me pusiste el ejemplo... – le dijo a modo de reclamo, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de su esposo, quien no tardó en ayudarla a deshacerse de su cinturón, para así poderse quitar el pantalón y llevarse el bóxer en el proceso – ¡y yo tengo prisa! – sonrió Hermione antes de volverlo a besar para así evitar que le contestara.

Harry sonrió a medio beso, haciéndola acostarse sobre su costado, para poder acercarla más a él, y se separó de ella sólo para comenzar a besar su cuello, mientras ella besaba su cabello y acariciaba su espalda y su costado; lo hizo voltear hacia ella con una caricia en la mejilla.

– te amo... – susurró antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz. Harry le sonrió acariciando su cabello sin dejar de abrazarla.

– y yo a ti, mi vida... – dijo volviéndola a besar en los labios, profundizando el beso mientras deslizaba sus manos por su espalda y su cintura, hasta sus caderas para así deshacerse de su ropa interior, acariciando sus piernas en el acto y besó su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre, su pierna y su pantorrilla, acarició sus pies, besando la punta de estos. Acarició sus piernas de un extremo al otro, separándolas suavemente mientras él se acomodaba entre ellas, Hermione lo observaba mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras sentía una opresión en su pecho al percibir, en sus caricias, todo el amor que le profesaba Harry, y mordió con un poco de fuerza su labio al sentirlo entrar en ella, cerró los ojos percibiendo su calor y no tardó en sentir su boca besando su cuello, y correspondió a sus caricias, mientras él lentamente entraba y salía en ella.

– te amo, Hermione... te amo... – le susurró con un débil aliento, comenzando a besar su rostro, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos, preocupándose por no lastimarla.

Hermione le sonrió acariciando su rostro con una mano, mientras seguía recibiendo besos en todo el rostro – te amo, mi amor... – le dijo con la voz ahogada por un débil gemido, que fue callado por un beso.

Acarició su pecho con una mano y presionó sus dedos en él al sentirlo apretar su entre, mientras volvía a besar su cuello y ella se aferraba con su otra mano a su cabello, que se relajó al sentirlo suavizar sus movimientos; entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y deslizó su otra mano de su pecho a su espalda, acariciando toda su columna con la punta de sus dedos, provocando un escalofrío en él.

– me gusta cuando haces eso... – le dijo Harry con una media sonrisa, volviéndola a besar antes de acostarse a su lado – eres maravillosa... – le dijo dándole otro beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla y Hermione le sonrió antes de recostarse en su hombro – ¿crees que tus papás puedan cuidar a Tony y Caty el sábado? – le preguntó luego de un largo silencio, acercándola más a él para abrazarla – me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar, la última vez que lo hicimos fue cuando nos reconciliamos... creo que ya es tiempo de tener otra noche sólo para nosotros dos... – dijo sonriendo mientras Hermione lo abrazaba asintiendo.

– mañana le comentaré a mi mamá... – decía besando su hombro – ¿a dónde me llevarás a cenar? – le preguntó con tono coqueto, acariciando su pecho.

– oh... eso es una sorpresa, señora Potter... – dijo Harry sonriendo, recibiendo un beso de su esposa en los labios, y no tardó en sentir su peso en la pelvis.

– ¿y no podrías adelantarme un poco de esa sorpresa? – preguntó mientras se pasaba por la espalda una de las mantas para cubrirse, y Harry negó – vamos... sólo una pequeña pista – suplicó con tono divertido, sintiendo a Harry acariciar su cadera mientras negaba – ¡eres malo! – se quejó fingiendo gesto molesto, pero no tardó en reír – está bien... seré paciente... – le dijo sonriendo.

– ¿mami?... –

La voz de su hijo la hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y no tardó en cubrirse con la cobija volteando hacia la entrada del estudio, y, asomándose sobre el sillón, pudo ver a su hijo, que la observaba desde el umbral – ¿qué pasa, bebé? – preguntó preocupada, observándolo acercarse a ellos.

Se reincorporó sentándose junto a su esposo, mientras él se cubría con otra de las mantas, y Anthony apareció al lado del sillón, junto a la cabeza de su papá.

– ven, amor... – le indicó Hermione extendiendo sus brazos, y su hijo no tardó en acercarse a ella, sentándose en sus piernas mientras su mamá lo abrazaba – ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupada, sintiendo los bracitos de su hijo aferrarse a ella, pero no contestó, se limitó a ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

Observó a su esposo con gesto preocupado, y Harry se reincorporó acercándose a ellos – ¿qué es, chaparro?... ¿tuviste un mal sueño? – le preguntó acariciando su cabeza, y Anthony asintió aferrándose aún más a su mamá – ya no te preocupes, bebé, estamos aquí... – dijo acercándose más a él y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Anthony asintió aún ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su mamá, mientras ella intentaba arrullarlo besando constantemente su cabeza – ya está todo bien, amor... – susurraba intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras sentía los brazos de Harry abrazarlos.

– vamos arriba... – le dijo antes de recuperar su ropa interior y reincorporarse para ayudar a su esposa – ven, chaparro – lo llamó extendiendo los brazos hacia él, y no tardó en cargarlo dejando libre a Hermione para reincorporarse con un poco de su ayuda.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan estresada en su embarazo anterior, y el tener que cuidar ella sola, por algunas horas, a sus hijos, no ayudaba, sumado al tener que evitar que Harry fuera con ella a sus citas con la ginecóloga y el hecho de que estaba subiendo demasiado de peso y su esposo se lo hacía saber, esa mañana al despedirse de ella había usado el término: _gordita_, como seudónimo, y no era que a ella le preocupara mucho el tener una figura escultural, pero no podía evitar consternarse por ese aspecto.

– ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó su mamá, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Iban en el coche de su mamá, rumbo al consultorio de su doctora, sus hijos iban en el asiento trasero y ella pensaba en lo que había pasado esa mañana. Asintió suspirando.

– te ves demasiado aturdida para estar bien... – observó dirigiéndole cortas miradas – ¿pasó algo con Harry?... ¿se pelearon? – preguntó un tanto preocupada, pero Hermione negó.

– Harry se ha portado maravilloso... hoy fue bastante tierno... él mismo preparó el desayuno y vistió a los niños... – decía con aire ausente, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su mamá – ¡me dijo gorda! – se quejó con tono preocupado, y su mamá la volteó a ver sorprendida – bueno, no me dijo gorda... bueno sí, pero no con la intención de ofenderme... cuando se iba me dio un beso y me dijo: nos vemos, _gordita_... – dijo con gesto ofendido, recibiendo una corta risa de su mamá como respuesta – ¡no es gracioso! – se quejó molesta – no es que me importe, pero... tú sabes que nunca me ha importado eso, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme... – decía contrariada.

– aún no le dices nada¿no es así? – le preguntó su mamá volviendo a su gesto serio, y Hermione negó – deberías hablar con él – le dijo más que como consejo, como orden, pero la castaña negó.

– no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar... prefiero esperar... – dijo decidida, y abrió la puerta luego de que su mamá detuvo el coche – cuídalos, por favor... Harry pasará por ellos cuando salga del entrenamiento... – le decía mientras bajaba – no vemos, chaparros... – dijo dándole un beso en el cabello a su hija, para luego acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, quien sonrió, pero al verla alejarse comenzó a negar con gesto angustiado.

– ¡mamá!... ¡mamiii!... – la llamaba en un intento desesperado por liberarse del cinturón de seguridad del coche – ¡no me dejes, mami! – gritaba desesperado mientras sus mejillas eran bañadas por gruesas lágrimas.

Hermione regresó inmediatamente al escuchar el llanto desesperado de su hijo, y preocupada abrió la puertezuela entrando al coche – ¿qué pasa, bebé? – le preguntó asustada mientras Anthony la rodeaba por el cuello, llorando, decidido a no separarse de ella – calma, bebé... aquí estoy... – intentaba tranquilizarlo aún con la preocupación impregnada en su rostro y su voz. Lo liberó del cinturón y lo abrazó dejándolo refugiarse en su cuello. Bajó del coche con su hijo en brazos, mientras su mamá se paraba a su lado.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupada y Hermione se encogió de hombros – creo que es mejor que lo lleves contigo, yo me llevo a Catherine... – le dijo intentando tranquilizarla y Hermione asintió.

– nena, irás con tu abuelita a su consultorio¿está bien? – le preguntó inclinándose un poco y Catherine asintió sin apartar su mirada preocupada de su hermano – no te preocupes, tu hermanito estará bien... – le dirigió una corta sonrisa y se alejó con Anthony luego de volverse a despedir de su mamá.

Detuvo un poco su trayecto para intentar observar el rostro de su hijo, alejándolo un poco de su cuello; aún tenía los ojos llorosos y la observaba un poco asustado – está bien, mi vida... ya está todo bien... – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y Anthony asintió enjugándose los ojos – vamos, acompáñame a ver cómo está tu hermanito... – le decía mientras lo dejaba de pie en el suelo, sin soltar su mano y caminó junto a él hasta el consultorio de su doctora.

Anthony recargó su cabecita en su brazo mientras esperaban sentados a que la doctora llamara a Hermione para iniciar con su revisión – ¿quieres esperarme aquí un momento mientras voy con mi doctora?... – le preguntó en susurro, pero su hijo negó – mira, puedes dibujar... – dijo señalando los libros y los colores que estaban sobre la mesa, frente a ellos, pero Anthony volvió a negar.

– quiero entrar contigo... – le dijo aferrándose a su mano, temiendo que su mamá lo fuera a dejar.

Hermione le sonrió acariciando su rostro con su mano libre y negó – no te preocupes, entrarás conmigo... – dijo sintiéndolo besar su brazo – vamos, nos toca entrar... – le dijo sonriendo antes de reincorporarse y se dirigió al consultorio junto a su hijo, se adelantó un poco a él y habló unos segundos con su doctora antes de volver a tomar la mano de Anthony y entrar juntos.

Lo veía divertida observar todo lo que había en el consultorio, observó asombrado las réplicas y láminas del interior del cuerpo femenino, y no pudo evitar reír al verlo abrir bastante los ojos al ver un pequeño bebé de plástico dentro de un extraño cuerpo.

– ¿así está mi hermanito en tu pancita? – le preguntó con gesto serio, sin apartar la mirada de la réplica.

Hermione asintió sonriéndole, y se acercó al camastro sin soltar la mano de su hijo, quien caminaba a su lado sin dejar de observar todo lo que había en el consultorio.

– mira, Anthony, ella es la doctora Emily, ella se está encargando de asegurarse que todo esté bien con tu hermanito – le explicaba soltando su mano para ir detrás del biombo de tela para poder cambiarse, mientras dejaba que su hijo saludara a su doctora.

– ¿y ha cuidado bien de mi hermanito? – lo escuchó preguntar con tono serio, haciéndola sonreír.

– ¡claro, para mi son muy importantes... tu mamá y tu hermanito han estado muy bien –

Salió de detrás del biombo luego de haberse puesto la bata y se acercó a su hijo, quien estaba dispuesto a hacerle todo un interrogatorio a la doctora para asegurarse de que su hermanito estuviera bien.

– bueno, iniciaremos la revisión – dijo Emily al ver a Hermione acercarse – ven, Anthony... – le indicó acercándolo a un pequeño banco mientras la castaña se acostaba en el camastro – puedes pararte aquí para ver mejor – decía amablemente, ayudándolo a subirse al banco.

Hermione le sonrió al verlo a su lado y tomó su mano, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por el hecho de que su hijo estuviera con ella, de alguna forma era como si estuviera Harry ahí.

– ¿qué es eso? – preguntó observando el extraño televisor que acercaba la doctora a la cama en la que estaba su mamá.

– este es una pantalla, y este es el transductor, que sirven para que podamos ver a tu hermanito – Emily le explicaba con calma – al pasar éste... – dijo señalando el transductor – por la pancita de tu mamá, podremos ver a tu hermanito en la pantalla –

Anthony sonrió ampliamente al escucharla – ¿es como magia? – preguntó observando a su mamá, quien palideció por unos segundos.

– sí, como cuando los magos hacen aparecer conejos en sus sombreros, yo haré aparecer a tu hermanito en la pantalla – le dijo Emily sonriendo, haciendo que Anthony ensanchara su sonrisa.

– ¡entonces eres bruja! – dijo entusiasmado, haciendo reír a la doctora, quien asintió divertida.

– algo así... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras tomaba el gel para untarlo en el vientre de Hermione.

– ¿para qué es eso? – preguntó con curiosidad, observando la ahora brillante panza de su mamá.

– sirve para mejorar el contacto del transductor con la piel de tu mamá y así poder ver mejor a tu hermanito – Anthony sonrió y tocó con curiosidad el vientre de su mamá, quien sonrió feliz de que su hijo estuviera con ella.

– ¿podemos verlo ya? – preguntó ansioso, haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

– claro que sí – dijo la doctora antes de encender la pantalla mostrando sólo imágenes borrosas.

– ¿está descompuesto? – preguntó preocupado, temiendo que no pudieran ver a su hermanito.

Emily negó sonriendo con calma – así es como se debe ver, es difícil conseguir que la imagen se vea clara¿ves aquella lámina? – Anthony asintió observando seriamente la imagen – hay diferentes cosas, entre la pancita de tu mami y tu hermanito, que obstruyen la recepción del transductor y hacen que la imagen se vea borrosa en la pantalla –

Hermione observó nerviosa la pantalla, esperando la reacción de su hijo ante la visión de su hermanito.

– ¿qué es eso¿qué es eso? – preguntó entusiasmado al ver una mancha diferente.

Emily y Hermione sonrieron – esa es la cabecita de tu hermanito – le informó la doctora manteniendo el transductor en el mismo lugar.

– ¿y eso? – preguntó observando otra mancha extraña.

– eso es... es el cuerpo del bebé... – dijo volviendo a sonreír – ¿quieren saber qué será? – les preguntó moviendo un poco el transductor.

Hermione la observó sorprendida – ¿p-podemos saber? – preguntó contrariada y Emily asintió – ¿quieres saber si será niño o niña? – le preguntó a su hijo, quien asintió inmediatamente.

Emily tomó el asentimiento de Anthony como respuesta y ensanchó su sonrisa observando a Hermione – ¡será un niño! –

Hermione se acercó a la puerta de su casa acompañada de un Anthony sonriente, que no dejaba de repetir a son de canto que tendría un hermanito mientras caminaba con pequeños saltos de alegría. Había ido a tomar un té con Ginny, conteniéndose los deseos de contarle que tendría un niño, para después acompañarla a su cita con la ginecóloga y regresar a su casa ansiosa de contarle a su esposo que tendrían otro niño.

– Anthony, necesito pedirte un favor... – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su casa, y su hijo la observó con atención – me gustaría que me dejaras decirle a tu papá que tendrás un hermanito, tú le puedes contar a Catherine mientras yo hablo con tu papá... ¿está bien? –

Anthony asintió sonriendo y tomó la mano de su mamá con ambas manos, esperando ansioso por entrar y contarle a Catherine que tendrían un hermanito.

– ¡Harry! – lo llamó al entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, para luego dejar su abrigo en el perchero – ¡Harry! – lo volvió a llamar, mientras Anthony se acercaba con pasos acelerados a las escaleras, seguido por su mamá, quien subió sonriente detrás de él.

Se acercaron a la habitación de sus hijos, y al asomarse por la puerta los pudieron ver sentados en el suelo jugando con unos pequeños dragones.

– ¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo? – le pidió fingiendo gesto serio.

El moreno la volteó a ver un poco preocupado por su tono y se reincorporó disculpándose con su hija, para después acercarse a su esposa.

Hermione tomó su mano y en silencio lo guió hasta su habitación, dejando que Anthony le contara a su hermana, mientras ella le contaba a su marido.

– ¿pasó algo? – le preguntó preocupado, pero como toda respuesta obtuvo un abrazo de Hermione – ¿está todo bien? – preguntó aún más preocupado, sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de aquel abrazo, y enseguida sintió los labios de su esposa besar los suyos. Sabía que ese no podía ser un indicio de que algo andaba mal, así que decidió dejar de preocuparse y disfrutar de aquel dulce beso.

– ¿ahora sí me puedes decir qué pasa? – le preguntó sonriendo un poco atontado por el beso, aún rodeándola por la cintura, y Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

– tendremos un hijo... – le dijo con calma, recibiendo una corta risa de Harry.

– creo que eso ya lo sé – dijo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su espalda con los pulgares.

Hermione negó riendo – tendremos un _hijo_ – le dijo poniendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra, que Harry tardó en captar, pues volvió a reír divertido por la actitud de su esposa, pero su risa fue sustituida por una mirada completamente sorprendida.

– ¿te-tendremos... tendremos un hijo? – preguntó totalmente fuera de lugar y no tardó en volverla a abrazar – ¡tendremos un hijo! – dijo emocionado antes de besarla de nuevo – ¡te amo! – le dijo por demás emocionado, sin dejar de abrazarla y volviéndola a besar, pero detuvieron el beso al escuchar a sus hijos entrar a la habitación, cantando que tendrían un hermanito.

Harry se separó de Hermione observando a sus hijos con una sonrisa, y no tardó en tomarlos en brazos – vamos a comer... – dijo volteando a ver a su esposa, quien los observaba sin dejar de sonreír. Y con una última mirada salieron de la habitación, hasta la cocina, y en el camino sólo escucharon lo emocionados que estaban sus hijos con la noticia de que tendrían un hermanito.

Hermione ayudó a su esposo a preparar la comida mientras sus hijos jugaban en el jardín con Crookshanks y Torch. No tardaron en terminar de prepararla y comieron dentro de una tranquila plática, en la que el tema principal era el nuevo varón Potter que llegaría a la familia en unos cuantos meses.

– ¿podemos ir a jugar con pelitos y Coshanks? – les preguntó Anthony al terminar su helado.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – tengan cuidado... – les advirtió mientras los veía caminar rápidamente hacia el jardín, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, pues había recordado lo sucedido horas atrás con su hijo.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry al ver su mirada preocupada.

Hermione suspiró un poco angustiada, mientras recogía los trastes que habían usado, con ayuda de su esposo – me preocupa Anthony... – dijo permaneciendo de espaldas a él, quien la observó confundido.

– ¿qué pasa con él?... – preguntó acercándose a ella, dejó los trastes a un lado para poder rodearla por la cintura.

– creo que... hoy que mi mamá me llevó a mi consulta me despedí de ellos y ya que me iba entró en una especie de ataque de pánico... gritó y lloró... tenía miedo de que lo dejara... y se negó a separarse de mi el resto de la mañana... – le contó intentando no parecer muy preocupada, aunque en verdad lo estaba.

– ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con todo lo que pasó? – le preguntó con gesto serio, haciendo que lo volteara a ver, y Hermione asintió.

– creo que tiene mucho que ver... – dijo sin poder evitar escucharse angustiada.

– calma... seguro aún está un poco asustado por la pesadilla que tuvo – le dijo con calma, mientras la abrazaba, pero Hermione negó.

– estoy segura que fue más que eso, se aferró a mi como si temiera no volverme a ver, y cuando le sugerí que me esperara fuera del consultorio, me tomó de la mano con angustia, negándose a que lo dejara – le decía cada vez más preocupada.

– vamos, Hermione, creo que estás exagerando un poco – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se separaba de ella para seguir recogiendo la mesa.

– no estoy exagerando... creo que Anthony necesita ayuda, no podemos dejarlo pasar así como así¡fue secuestrado! – decía sorprendida de que su esposo no le diera la importancia debida a lo que sucedía.

– no lo creo, mira, ahora está muy tranquilo jugando allá afuera y no está pegado a ti como dices... – dijo con calma, antes de hacer un movimiento de varita y comenzar a lavar los trastes.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo – está en su casa, por eso se siente tranquilo, el estar aquí lo hace sentir protegido – decía intentando mantener el control, no iba a pelear con Harry, talvez tenía razón y ella estaba sobreactuando, pero nada perdería si intentaba asegurarse de que su hijo estaba totalmente bien y ella sólo exageraba.

– estoy seguro que está bien... no te preocupes por eso... – le dijo luego de acercarse a ella y le dio un beso en la sien.

– ¡vamos, Harry, se nos hará más tarde! – lo apremiaba Hermione mientras salía de la casa junto con sus hijos.

Ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Anthony había regresado y habían procurado pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, aunque en ocasiones Harry debía ausentarse pues necesitaba asistir a sus entrenamientos, pero fuera de eso, no había momento en el que no estuvieran juntos, aunque un par de noches Anthony había pasado la noche con ellos, pues seguía teniendo pesadillas.

– lo siento, no encontraba mi corbata... – se disculpó mientras entraba al coche. Irían a dejar a sus hijos con los papás de Hermione para después ir a cenar y pasar una noche sólo para ellos dos.

Hermione le sonrió – está bien... vamos o perderemos la reservación – le dijo con calma, alisando la falda de su vestido.

En poco tiempo estuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa de los señores Granger, ambos bajaron para ayudar a sus hijos a salir del coche y se dirigieron a la casa; Hermione llevaba a su hija de la mano y Harry a su hijo, junto con sus cosas.

Esperaron unos momentos para ser atendidos, luego de haber llamado a la puerta.

– ¿no están? – preguntó Anthony un poco inquieto.

– sí están, pero seguro están ocupados... – le dijo Harry con calma, mientras Hermione observaba a su hijo con gesto preocupado, pero apartó la mirada de Anthony al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

– Hola, papá – saludó Hermione mientras entraba junto a su hija, sin poder apartar de su mente el gesto inquieto de su hijo.

– hola, _bébé_¿cómo están? – preguntó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, para enseguida inclinarse y saludar a sus nietos.

– muy bien, papá... ¿no está mamá? – preguntó observando al interior de la casa, mientras Harry; luego de saludar a su suegro; acompañaba a sus hijos a la sala.

Ben negó – salió para comprar la cena – dijo guiando a su hija a la sala, en donde estaban Catherine y Anthony intentando derribar a su papá, quien reía divertido por los intentos fallidos de sus hijos; y el velos así tranquilizó a Hermione – ¿porqué? – le preguntó Ben llamando su atención.

– oh... bueno, quería decirles que Anthony ha tenido pesadillas y ha estado durmiendo con nosotros... – decía con gesto serio, hablando en tono bajo para no llamar la atención de sus hijos – no ha sido diario, pero si llega a suceder... bueno, preferiría que nos hablaran... – dijo sin poder evitar mostrarse preocupada.

Su papá le sonrió con gesto amable, tomando su mano – no te preocupes por eso, seguro Anthony estará bien, veremos un par de películas y se quedará profundamente dormido... – le dijo con calma, guiándola a la cocina, mientras Harry tomaba a Anthony por la cintura elevándolo y Catherine se colgaba de su brazo.

– espero que sea así... ha estado un poco inquieto desde que... desde que regresó – decía aún sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

– es normal, no debe haber sido nada fácil para él todo lo que vivió, pero te aseguro que aquí estará bien... – le sonrió su papá, dándole un beso en la sien, y Hermione asintió agradecida con él.

– ¿nos vamos, _bébé_? – le preguntó Harry al entrar a la cocina, cargando a sus hijos, que no dejaban de reír, uno en su hombro y la otra en su brazo.

Hermione asintió y se despidió de su papá, antes de que este tomara a sus nietos en brazos – nos vemos mañana... – dijo despidiéndose de sus hijos, intentando ignorar la opresión en su pecho al despedirse de su hijo, quien la observó un poco confundido. Y salió de la cocina.

– nos vemos, chaparros... hasta mañana, Ben – se despidió Harry despeinado el cabello de sus hijos, y estaba dispuesto a seguir a su esposa, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo – ¿Anthony? – dijo confundido al ver que su hijo era el que lo había detenido – chaparro, se nos hace tarde... mañana vendremos por ustedes... – dijo intentando liberarse de la mano de su hijo, que lo tomaba con fuerza del saco – vamos, hijo, tu mamá y yo debemos irnos... – dijo haciendo que lo soltara, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

– ¡no!... ¡no me dejen!... –

El grito angustiado de su hijo lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

– ¡papi, no me dejes! – le pedía intentando safarse de las manos de su abuelo – ¡papi, por favor! – decía llorando con desesperación, y Harry no tardó en regresar a la cocina – ¡papi, papi! – lo llamaba con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.

Harry lo observó bastante preocupado, pero no tardó en tomarlo en brazos, apretándolo contra él, intentando así protegerlo y eliminar la angustia que sentía. Y Hermione llegó poco después de él a la cocina, y no dudó ni un poco en acercarse a ellos.

– bebé... bebé, aquí estamos... – le decía acariciando su cabello, mientras Harry acariciaba su espalda intentando calmarlo y él ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su papá.

– nos quedaremos contigo... – le dijo Harry en susurro, aún acariciando su espalda.

– ¿qué tiene? – le preguntó Ben preocupado, al igual que su nieta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – no sé... no sé... – decía al punto de las lágrimas, con tono preocupado, y Harry no tardó en abrazarla a ella también.

– buscaremos ayuda, mi vida... y él estará bien... – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, sintiendo a su hijo comenzar a relajarse – regresemos a casa... – dijo volviéndola a besar en la frente, y se separó de ella sólo para tomar a su hija en brazos – nos vemos, Ben... y, de cualquier modo, gracias... –

– nos vemos, papá... – se despidió Hermione aún un poco nerviosa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– cualquier cosa, llámenos – le dijo haciéndole una caricia en el cabello.

Hermione asintió y salió de la cocina junto a su esposo, tomó de la sala la mochila que habían llevado con la ropa de sus hijos, y salieron de la casa.

– estará bien... – le dijo Harry con tono serio, luego de acomodar a sus hijos en el asiento trasero, y la abrazó – perdón... debí creerte, pero pensé que era algo sin importancia... jamás pensé que... – Hermione asintió indicándole que no necesitaba seguir, que lo entendía; lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

– iré atrás con ellos... – dijo separándose de él, Harry asintió y le dio un suave beso.

– perdóname – le dijo manteniendo su frente unida a la de ella, sintiéndose realmente culpable por habérselo tomado tan a la ligera cuando ella se lo dijo.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente mientras asentía y lo volvió a abrazar dándole otro corto beso, antes de entrar al coche sentándose junto a su hijo, que no tardó en abrazarla.

Harry hojeaba lentamente el libro, fijándose en cada palabra escrita, en cada poción que indicara alguna ayuda para recuperar la memoria. Se revolvió el cabello con gesto estresado, los últimos días no habían sido fáciles; ¿o debía decir, últimas noches?; Anthony se había levantado a media noche con pesadillas y, si Hermione no dormía con él o lo dejaban dormir con ellos, no volvía a pegar un ojo, aunque en ocasiones lograba pasar toda una noche tranquilo, no sabían porque, pues Hermione hacía lo mismo todas las noches, se acostaba a su lado y esperaba hasta que se durmiera, prometiéndole que se quedaría a su lado.

Le dio otra vuelta a la página, a momentos perdía toda esperanza, talvez nunca recordaría lo que había pasado, pero cada vez que leía: _recobrar la memoria_ o _recuerdos perdidos_, una pequeña chispa de esperanza se prendía en su pecho y continuaba leyendo con más ahínco.

Cerró el libro con deseos de aventarlo tan lejos como pudiera, le frustraba el no encontrar nada, pasaban los días y se iba quedando sin libros y no había nada que los ayudara, y ahora más que nunca quería recordar, cómo un loco arrebato había hecho que su vida volviera a tener sentido, habían concebido a sus hijos, había aceptado que amaba a su mejor amiga; aunque fuera por unas pocas horas y después se comportara como un completo idiota; por eso, aunque Hermione nunca le reprochara su actitud luego de enterarse de que estaban casados, quería demostrarle que se habían casado por amor y no sólo por que _no tenían nada mejor que hacer_, quería demostrarle que esa noche sí había existido el amor.

– ¿has encontrado algo? –

La voz de su esposa lo hizo levantar la mirada del nuevo libro, y negó con gesto serio – parece que todos los libros que traje son inservibles – se quejó dándole la vuelta a otra hoja más.

– no digas eso, seguro son libros muy útiles, pero lo que queremos hacer es algo complicado – dijo mientras se sentaba en su regazo, dándole una oportunidad a Harry de descansar la vista, lo hizo recostarse en el respaldo acariciando su cabello, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano acariciaba sus piernas – estoy segura de que encontraremos algo... – le dijo antes de besar su frente.

Harry asintió comenzando a acariciar sus caderas – ¿crees que puedes ayudarme a relajarme? – le preguntó girando un poco la cabeza para besar su mano que seguía acariciando su cabello.

Rió por lo bajo – me encantaría ayudarte, pero les prometí a Anthony y a Catherine que subiría inmediatamente, sólo venía a darte las buenas noches... – dijo con una corta risa que fue interrumpida por un beso de su esposo.

Acarició su mejilla, sin apartar su otra mano de su cadera y, sonriendo a causa de la risa contenida de su esposa, se separó de ella – podrías decirles que su inútil padre no puede hacerse de cenar y tuviste que ayudarlo... – dijo fingiendo tono serio, antes de volverla a besar, impidiéndole responderle.

Hermione se rió, pero aún así aceptó gustosa el beso de su esposo, rodeando su rostro con las manos y se separó de él atrapando por unos segundos su labio inferior con los dientes – tu hijo bajará y aún no tengo la intención de explicarle exactamente cómo se hacen los bebés – le dijo sonriendo antes de volver a besarlo suavemente – vendré en cuanto se duerman tus hijos... – le aseguró intentando levantarse, pero Harry la retuvo volviéndola a besar.

– subiré en un momento... – la dejó ir, la observó sonreírle y darse media vuelta para salir del estudio, antes de volver su completa atención al libro: _Hierbas y sus propiedades mágicas_.

Luego de otra hora más dejó caer su cabeza, cansado, sobre el libro; se talló los ojos bajo las gafas (que había acostumbrado volver a usar), y con un resoplido volvió a enfocar las letras de las páginas.

– "**Gingko Biloba:** _Comúnmente usado por los muggles para tratar la amnesia y el Alzheimer, pero hace más de 500 años la bruja __Gunhilda de Gorsemoor_ _logró crear una poción, que lleva como ingrediente principal hojas de Gingko biloba, que; en compañía de un hechizo; ayuda a recordar ciertos momentos de la vida que la memoria del mago o la bruja ha dejado en el pasado._

_Para mayor información sobre el hechizo o la poción, consúltese el libro **Gingko Biloba y su contribución mágica"**._ – leyó Harry desganado y cambió de página– "**Betacaroteno:** _vitamina que mejora la memoria y_... ¿ayuda a recordar? – reaccionó regresando la página – "_ayuda a recordar ciertos momentos de la vida que la memoria del mago o la bruja ha dejado en el pasado"_ – releyó – ¡cielo santo!... ¡esto es...!... ¡Hermione! – llamó a su esposa tomando el libro entre sus manos mientras se reincorporaba – ¡Hermione! – levantó la voz dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio – ¡HERMIONE! –

* * *

**Bueno, pretendía poner en este cap el recuerdo de la boda y la noche de bodas, pero me extendí un poco y si lo hubiera escrito el capítulo hubiera quedado enorme y me hubiera tardado mucho más, porque, sinceramente, esa parte la encuentro realmente difícil de escribir.**

**Aún así, para el próximo capítulo sabrán qué pasó en la boda de Harry y Hermione, y también habrá algo de la noche de bodas, creo que muchos quieren saber cómo fueron concebidos Anthony y Catherine, aunque creo que la principal interesada es Hermione, lo haré del conocimiento de todos ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por no quedarse dormidos sobre el teclado... y sobre todo, por tenerme tanta paciencia.**


	41. Las Copas, La Boda Y La Noche

_**Hola!! no es una ilusión ni un capítulo fantasma, en verdad es una actualización, yo les prometí que iba a terminar esta historia y lo voy a hacer, no los dejaré colgados.**_

_**Sé que no tengo "cara" para pedirles disculpas por la tardanza (o sea, dos años y dos meses es no tener vergüenza), pero, como se los prometí en cada nuevo fic, yo tenía escrita parte del capítulo, nada más que no se dejaba terminar, pero aquí está, con unas modificaciones a la idea principal, pero; me atrevo a asegurar; que con el mismo ritmo del resto de la historia.**_

_**Espero que aún quieran leerme, a pesar de todo lo que les hice esperar, y que la historia siga gustándoles.**_

_**Mil gracias si aún hay alguien que quiera leerme y un millón de trillones de disculpas por la tardanza.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**CAP 41 LAS COPAS, LA BODA Y LA NOCHE**

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione topándose con su esposo al final de la escalera.

Harry le sonrió, deteniéndose un escalón debajo de ella – ¡Lo encontré! – dijo casi sin aliento, sosteniéndose del barandal con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo el libro, usando de separador su dedo índice.

– ¿El qué? – le preguntó aún preocupada, por la forma en que la había llamado a gritos momentos antes.

– ¡La solución! – decía sin dejar de sonreír – Pensé que no encontraría nada, pero ¡mira! – dijo abriendo el libro, lo sostuvo frente a ella y señaló con su dedo el final de la página.

Hermione observó con el entrecejo fruncido la hoja y se detuvo en la última definición, leyó dos veces para estar segura de que sus nervios no la habían traicionado y una tercera vez para asegurarse a ella misma que esa era la solución. Volteó a ver a su esposo con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro – ¡Lo encontraste! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry asintió también sonriendo y, dejando caer el libro, abrazó a su esposa, guiándola a su habitación.

– ¡Harry, el libro! – se quejó Hermione mientras lo veía deslizándose por las escaleras, pero su esposo no la dejó separarse de él.

– Por el momento no quiero saber nada de libros... sólo quiero estar con mi esposa – dijo antes de tomarla en brazos.

– ¡Harry, tus...!... ¡Harry, bájame! – se quejó sosteniéndose con firmeza del cuello de su esposo, que no dejaba de reír, entraron a la habitación y, luego de cerrar la puerta con un pie, Harry la acomodó gentilmente sobre la cama.

OoOoOoOoO

Sonrió al sentir el pecho de su esposo contra su pecho desnudo, habían pasado una noche maravillosa, hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía en sus brazos de esa forma, y la hacía sentirse aún más feliz el que su hijo no hubiera tenido pesadillas esa noche.

Se acurrucó aún más en el abrazo de su esposo, cerrando los ojos para intentar volver a dormir o disfrutar por unos minutos más esa tranquilidad, y sonrió al sentirlo comenzar a moverse, acercándola más a él mientras aspiraba su aroma.

– Buenos días... – susurró su esposo besando su cabello y ella sonrió aún más.

– Buenos días, amor... – le respondió imitando su tono bajo y besó su pecho acariciando su abdomen con una mano – ¿Qué tal dormiste? – le preguntó volteándolo a ver y depositó un beso en su mandíbula.

Harry le sonrió y la besó pausadamente – ¿Qué tal dormiste tú? – preguntó acariciando su espalda baja y Hermione sonrió.

– ¡Perfecto!... hacía tanto que no dormía tan bien... – le dijo sonriendo – Y me alegra tanto que Anthony no haya tenido pesadillas... – decía sin dejar de sonreír, pero Harry negó.

– Vino en la noche... pero no quise despertarte – dijo volteando a ver a su hijo, que dormía a su lado.

Resopló ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo – Me había alegrado tanto el creer que había logrado descansar... – dijo desanimada.

– Lo sé, pero ya no te preocupes, hablaré con Draco hoy para ver si nos puede aconsejar algo... – le dijo intentando animarla, y Hermione asintió reincorporándose.

– Iré a arreglarme... recuerda que tenemos que ir a buscar el libro y Sophie y Ron quedaron de venir a comer... – dijo antes de reincorporarse, y se cubrió con su bata para entrar al servicio.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan sencillo encontrarlo! – exclamaba Hermione sorprendida, mientras preparaban la comida.

Tenían apenas unos minutos de haber llegado de una de las tantas librerías que habían visitado, Hermione y Harry esperaban tardar más buscando el libro '_**Gingko Biloba y su contribución mágica'**_, ellos creían que no les bastaría visitar las bibliotecas mágicas de Londres, pero con sólo llegar a menos de la mitad a las que Harry había ido días atrás encontraron el libro bajo otro montón de libros abandonados; Hermione lo había revisado más de tres veces, sin poder creer su suerte, y luego de asegurarse de que era el que necesitaban, lo compraron y regresaron a su casa.

– Tuvimos un poco de suerte... – le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras tomaba el traste con la carne, para llevarla al jardín.

– ¿Un poco de suerte? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida, siguiéndolo con las verduras para preparar la salsa – Fue más que suerte, podríamos haber tardado meses en encontrar ese libro. ¿Sabes lo que significa?... ¡Si funciona con nosotros podría servirle a mucha gente! – decía emocionada, haciendo reír a Harry – No te burles, lo digo en serio... – se quejó observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Sé que lo dices en serio, pero ¿no crees que si esta poción o hechizo o lo que sea, fuera tan poderoso, lo habrían usado antes? – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, ayudándola a acomodar las cosas en la mesa, junto al pequeño asador que tenían, y rió al ver a Anthony y a Catherine perseguir a Crookshanks dentro de la casa.

– ¿Quieres decir que no funcionará?... – le preguntó preocupada, pero Harry negó.

– No digo eso, estoy casi seguro de que funcionará, pero nuestro caso es bastante diferente; no nos borraron la memoria o algo parecido, sólo... bueno, lo olvidamos... y yo recuerdo parte de lo que pasó... – le dijo haciendo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y la llevó a la jardinera, cerca de donde jugaban sus hijos.

– Mañana comenzaré a preparar la poción. Leí un poco de lo que se necesita y todo lo tenemos aquí, y necesito practicar un poco el hechizo... – le decía luego de sentarse en sus piernas.

– ¿Y yo qué haré? – le preguntó acariciando su vientre.

Hermione sonrió – Tú te tomarás la poción y recordarás – dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios – ¡Ya llegaron! – se separó de él sonriendo, y se reincorporó con su ayuda, para luego regresar a su casa detrás de sus hijos, que habían corrido a la puerta a recibir a sus tíos.

Vieron a Catherine abrir la puerta y recibir a sus tíos con pequeños saltitos de emoción, junto con Anthony; Harry se acercó abriendo completamente la puerta, mientras sus hijos abrazaban a Ron y a Sophie, y no tardaron en intentar llevar a Alexandra a jugar con ellos.

Ron dejó a su hija ir con los pequeños Potter y saludó a sus amigos – ¿Ya está lista la comida? – les preguntó sonriendo.

– Quedamos en que la prepararíamos cuando llegaran – se quejó Hermione observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de saludar a su amiga – Deberías hablar con tu marido antes de salir a la calle, para que sepa cómo debe comportarse cuando hay gente alrededor... – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a Sophie.

– ¿Eso haces con Harry? – le preguntó Ron en burla, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hermione – ¿Qué?, ¡tú empezaste! – se quejó, antes de entrar refunfuñando a la casa, guiado por su esposa, que sólo podía sonreír por el actuar de su esposo y su amiga.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione y la abrazó haciéndola regresar al jardín – No dejes que te moleste, Ron sólo está jugando – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, acariciando su vientre, y Hermione asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No tardaron en comenzar a preparar la comida, más que nada por la insistencia de Ron, él y Harry se dedicaban a asar y cortar la carne, mientras Hermione y Sophie preparaban las ensaladas, salsas y aderezos, y Anthony, Catherine y Alexandra jugaban en el jardín.

– ¿Cómo ha seguido...? – preguntó Sophie, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione, pero enseguida entendió a quién se refería.

– Mientras está con nosotros o sabe que nosotros estamos cerca es el niño sonriente y travieso de siempre, pero tiene pequeños ataques de pánico cuando no nos ve cerca, hoy volvió a pasarse a nuestra cama en la noche – le dijo preocupada, observando a su hijo ofrecerles a su hermana y a Alexandra unas figuras de plástico con las que estaba jugando.

– Verás que se recuperará, sólo es cuestión de tiempo – le dijo Sophie intentando animarla, y Hermione le sonrió agradecida, aunque no dejaba de sentirse preocupada – Fue una experiencia dura para él, aunque Krum no lo haya lastimado, el haber sido separado de sus papás de esa manera puede afectar a cualquier niño, pero en cuanto Anthony se dé cuenta de que ya está todo bien, que sus papás siempre van a estar con él, se le pasará – la reconfortó acariciando su espalda.

– Espero que tengas razón, Harry habló con Draco y él vendrá mañana para examinarlo – le contó intentando continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sophie la observó insegura – No es nada físico – le dijo intentando hacer que no se preocupara por eso y la castaña asintió.

– Lo sé, pero Draco cree que podría servir de algo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No soporto pensar que no puedo hacer nada por él – dijo intentando no llorar, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Harry.

– Estás haciendo mucho por él, cualquier otro niño que hubiera pasado por lo que él pasó estaría pegado a su mamá, pero míralo, sólo necesita saber que están con él – le dijo logrando animarla un poco – Anthony es fuerte y cuando menos te lo esperes dejará de despertarse en las noches y hasta él mismo te pedirá quedarse con sus abuelos – le sonrió y ensanchó su sonrisa al sentir las manos de Ron sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Qué tanto cacarean? – les preguntó sonriendo, sentándose junto a Sophie, quien negó sabiendo lo que ocasionaría su comentario.

– ¡Eres un irrespetuoso! – lo reprendió Hermione – Tú y yo nos llevamos así, pero no deberías hablarle así a tu esposa –

– Sophie sabe que estoy bromeando, y a diferencia tuya, ella tiene sentido del humor – dijo robando una rodaja de pepino de la ensalada que preparaba su esposa.

– ¡Claro que tengo sentido del humor! – se defendió la castaña – Pero yo no suelo reír con los términos que usa la gente para ofender a las demás personas – dijo orgullosa y sonrió al sentir a Harry besar su cabeza, antes de sentarse a su lado.

– Tienes un alma vieja... pareciera que mi mamá es la que me regaña – dijo, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de Hermione.

– Cuida lo que dices – le advirtió Harry tomando la mano de su esposa, que intentaba no mostrarse demasiado dolida.

– Sabes que no lo digo en serio – intentó disculparse – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir... sólo bromeo –

– Pues tienes una habilidad enorme de hacer sentir mal a las personas – se quejó sin dirigirle la mirada.

– ¿Te pagan por desquiciarme?, dime cómo la aguantas, Harry... – dijo desesperado el pelirrojo, haciendo que hasta Sophie lo observara molesta.

– A diferencia tuya él sí tiene sentido común y no he necesitado recriminarle nada – dijo con tono serio.

– Te tienen bien controlado, Harry – se burló el pelirrojo observando a su amigo con sorna.

– ¡Oh, Ron, cállate o te lanzaré un hechizo! – le advirtió Hermione fingiendo gesto enojado, pero no tardó en sonreír al ver la mirada preocupada de su amigo – ¡Niños, vengan a comer! – los llamó antes de intentar levantarse para llevar las salsas que había preparado, pero Harry la detuvo llevándolas él mismo – Gracias – le dijo sonriendo, viendo a Anthony y Catherine acercarse a ella.

– ¿Qué van a querer comer, chaparros? – les preguntó Harry acercándose a ellos, alejó un poco su silla de la de Hermione para dejar que sus hijos se acomodaran entre ellos – Ven, Caty – dijo cargando a su hija, que se había acercado a él – Ven, Tony – llamó a su hijo al ver que le pedía a su mamá que lo cargara, mientras él acomodaba a Catherine del lado contrario al que estaba Anthony.

– Trae una silla y te sientas a mi lado – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – No puedo cargarte, mi vida... tu- tu hermanito no me deja... – al ver su mirada suplicante se disculpó mostrándole el poco espacio que quedaba entre su vientre y la mesa, pero a la mención de su hermano Anthony pareció olvidarse del problema y jaló una silla arrastrándola hasta el pequeño espacio que había entre su mamá y Sophie, quien inmediatamente le pidió a Ron que se recorriera para darle espacio al pequeño Potter; quedando Ron casi frente a Hermione, que sonreía ayudando a su hijo a acomodar su silla.

Comieron entre una agradable plática, que se desplazaba entre el Quidditch, el futuro bebé Potter, el trabajo de Sophie y los cambios que habían tenido sus hijos desde que nacieron. Catherine se durmió en brazos de su papá después de haber comido; y la llevaron a la sala para que siguiera durmiendo; y Anthony y Alexandra siguieron jugando en el jardín.

– Creo que nuestras familias se unirán – bromeó Harry al ver lo atento que era su hijo con la pequeña Weasley; a pesar de sus cortas edades.

– Con que no siga el ejemplo de su papá y la emborrache para poder casarse con ella – Se burló Ron observando divertido a sus amigos.

Hermione se sonrojó al escucharlo, pero eso no evitó que lo amenazara falsamente con su varita; que había sacado para comenzar a recoger los trastes – Cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley, otra ofensa más y me obligarás a usarla – dijo blandiendo su varita frente al rostro de su amigo.

– No hay porqué ser agresivos, sólo bromeo – se disculpó alzando las manos intentándola calmar – No es mi culpa que sean tan impulsivos – dijo riendo, más calmado al ver a Hermione bajar su varita.

– ¿Cómo van con su investigación? – preguntó Sophie intentando cambiar el tema, pues no deseaba tener que llevar a su esposo a San Mungo de camino a casa.

– ¡Excelente! – dijo Hermione orgullosa – Encontramos una poción y un hechizo que nos pueden ayudar, y mañana comenzaré a preparar la poción – le contó, volviendo a tomar su varita para continuar con la limpieza de la terraza.

– ¿También le contarán a sus enanos cómo los procrearon? – preguntó Ron divertido, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hermione – Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, Harry – dijo sonriendo – Aunque dudo que hayas podido hacer gran cosa, con lo borracho que estabas – se burló, haciendo reír a Harry y recibiendo una palmada de Sophie en el brazo.

– Pues de esa no _gran cosa_, como tú le dices, quedé embarazada y de dos bebés – le respondió Hermione defendiendo a su esposo, que sólo sonreía y le agradeció pasando el brazo por sus hombros y acariciando su abultado vientre.

– Estoy seguro que fue una buena noche, porque después de eso no me la pude sacar de la cabeza – dijo Harry recibiendo una sonrisa de su esposa.

– ¡Y cómo ibas a hacerlo, si te tenía bien enganchado! – dijo Ron con gesto serio, pero no tardó en reírse – No te enojes Hermione, sabes que sólo bromeo y que nadie nunca sabrá que tú emborrachaste a Harry para llevártelo a la cama... aunque el terminar casados y embarazada ya fue un plus – dijo con tono bastante serio, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Hermione, que se irritó más al escucharlo reír – Vamos, Herm, sólo es una bromit- –

Sin que alguien se lo esperara Hermione alzó la mano agitando su varita en el aire y, sin decir nada, apuntó a Ron, golpeándolo con un rayo dorado que lo hizo volar de su asiento al otro lado del jardín.

Al ver lo que había hecho, Hermione dejó caer su varita sobre la mesa mientras Harry y Sophie se levantaban de sus lugares para ir a ayudar a Ron, que se reincorporaba adolorido y confundido; observó a su amiga ayudarlo a caminar, mientras Harry sostenía en brazos a Anthony y a Alexandra, que observaban preocupados a Ron.

– Hermione, sólo bromeaba, no tenías que... – decía el pelirrojo bastante adolorido, pero la castaña negó fervientemente.

– ¡Yo no lo hice, lo juro! – dijo con sinceridad, pero eso sólo hizo enojar a Ron.

– Tú tenías la varita, y de esa varita salió el hechizo que me lanzó al otro lado del jardín – le reclamó molesto, pero Hermione siguió negando, intentando disculparse.

– Sí, yo tenía la varita, pero yo no lancé ningún hechizo... ¡Ni siquiera hablé! – se defendió observando preocupada a su amigo – Juro que no hice nada, mi mano se levantó como por un impulso – decía sin poder creerlo ella misma.

– ¿Le dices en serio? – le preguntó Ron incrédulo y Hermione asintió.

– Lo juro, si fuera lo contrario te diría que lo tenías merecido, pero yo no hice nada – dijo observando preocupada a Harry, que la observaba como intentando descifrar la verdad en su mirada – No lo hice... – susurró mirándolo a los ojos y se tranquilizó al ver su mirada comprensiva.

– Sí... ya había escuchado hablar de estos casos... – dijo Sophie con gesto emocionado.

– ¿Cuáles casos?, ¿donde la mejor amiga lanza a su mejor amigo por los aires y luego niega haber sido ella? – preguntó Ron con sorna.

Sophie negó con calma – Los de mujeres embarazadas que realizan hechizos sin proponérselo – explicó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar – Son casos muy raros, bastante raros... y al parecer se debe a que el bebé actúa por medio de la mamá... pero son casos muy aislados... yo no conozco a nadie; hasta hoy; que le hubiera pasado eso, supongo que es por los papás del bebé... – les decía, aunque más parecía estar explicándole a Hermione.

– ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?, tu hijo no me quiere, Hermione – le recriminó a su amiga, sentándose junto a su esposa.

– Más bien es que estabas molestando a su mamá y la quiso defender – le dijo a modo de regaño, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de su esposo, que no tardó en sonreír.

– Pues parece que es un poco lento... – dijo divertido.

– Yo creo que le colmaste la paciencia – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, recibiendo una sonrisa de su amigo.

– Será un impulsivo igual que su padre – dijo divertido, pero se asustó al ver a Hermione alzar su varita – Oye, dile a tu hijo que se controle un poquito –

– No, esta vez sí voy a ser yo – le dijo la castaña observándolo amenazadoramente.

– Está bien... me comportaré – se rindió Ron tomando a su hija en brazos – ¿Qué pasa, nena, ya quieres ir a dormir? – le preguntó a su hija, que asintió frotándose los ojos con gesto somnoliento.

– Creo que esta es nuestra señal de salida – dijo Sophie sonriendo apenada.

– Está bien, Anthony también se está quedando dormido y yo estoy un poco cansada – dijo poniéndose de pie junto con sus amigos, observando a su hijo bostezar en brazos de su papá, que al parecer aún seguía sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Observó a Hermione entrar a la casa junto a Ron y a Sophie, y entró detrás de ellos, pensando en lo que había pasado, realmente no podía creerlo; sabía que Hermione no lo había hecho, lo había visto en su mirada, pero no podía creer que su hijo fuera tan poderoso como para hacer algo así, estaba seguro de que sería un gran mago, pero ¿hacer magia a través de Hermione?... se le hacía bastante extraño.

Se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto, antes de entrar a la sala para cargar a su hija y llevarla a su cuarto. Al salir de la sala se encontró con Hermione, que lo observó un poco preocupada.

– No me crees, ¿verdad? – le preguntó insegura.

– Sí te creo, pero... es sólo que... jamás imaginé que un bebé pudiera hacer eso – dijo sorprendido, dirigiéndose a la planta alta, junto a Hermione.

– A mi también me sorprende, mañana hablaré con Draco, talvez él sabe algo... – dijo con calma y entró a la habitación de sus hijos detrás de Harry, lo ayudó a acostar a Anthony mientras él acostaba a Catherine – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con una media sonrisa, al escucharlo reír.

– Estaba recordando el sueño que tuve hoy... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, cubriendo a su hija con una cobija.

– ¿Qué soñaste? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a él.

Harry la volteó a ver a los ojos y luego bajó su mirada a su vientre, acariciándolo con una mano mientras la otra descansaba en su espalda baja – Soñé que teníamos... – volvió a reír – Soñé que tendríamos tres bebés en lugar de uno... – dijo, hasta cierto punto, apenado por su idea tan descabellada y Hermione lo observó sorprendida, alejándose un poco de él – Lo sé, es una locura, no entiendo porqué tuve ese sueño – dijo volviendo a acercarla a él besando su vientre – Pero por suerte, sólo fue un sueño, creo que nos volveríamos locos con tres bebés – dijo sonriendo y volvió a besar su vientre, sintiendo a Hermione acariciar su cabello – Vamos a acostarnos – le dijo volteándola a ver y Hermione asintió, se reincorporó para salir junto a ella de la habitación y entrar a la suya para poder dormir.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó preocupada el reloj, Harry había ido a entrenar y no llegaría hasta dentro de un par de horas más, Draco no tardaría en llegar y ella intentaba mantener ocupados a sus hijos para poder seguir preparando la poción.

Bufó desesperada al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, se aseguró de que sus hijos siguieran jugando en la terraza y fue a abrir. Sonrió al ver a Draco frente a ella y con un 'Hola', lo dejó pasar. Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina y ahí le indicó que saliera al jardín.

– ¿Vas a envenenar a Potter? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca al ver que estaba haciendo una poción.

Hermione lo observó confundida, pero al darse cuenta de lo que se refería, negó sonriendo – Jamás envenenaría a mi esposo, estoy preparando una poción para la memoria – le dijo con calma, mientras le ofrecía un lugar en la mesa de la terraza.

– Sabía que leer tantos libros no podía ser bueno para ti – dijo divertido, volteando a ver a los pequeños Potter jugar en el jardín.

– No es para mi, Harry la tomará para... para recordar nuestra boda... – le dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas, que se acentuó al escuchar la risa de Draco – No te rías, te puedo asegurar que fue el mejor error que pude haber cometido – se defendió con tono orgulloso, y Malfoy negó levantando las manos a modo de defensa.

– Te creo... estoy seguro que de lo contrario te habrías separado de él, a pesar de estar embarazada – dijo recargándose en el respaldo, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho – ¿Está bien si hablo ahora con Anthony? – preguntó volviendo a observar a los hijos de Hermione, que lo observó un poco insegura, pues no sabía si necesitaba estar a solas con él, y si era así, dudaba que Anthony quisiera hacerlo – Hablaré con él aquí, que vea que tú estás cerca – le explicó con calma y Hermione asintió de acuerdo.

– ¡Niños, vengan! – los llamó con un tono dulce que sorprendió a Draco.

– En verdad te pegó la maternidad – le dijo con gesto sorprendido, mientras Anthony y Catherine se acercaban a ella.

Hermione le sonrió y recibió a sus hijos con una caricia para cada uno – ¿Se acuerdan del doctor Draco? – les preguntó sonriendo y ambos asintieron un poco inseguros – Vino a visitarme para asegurarse de que todo está bien con el bebé y ahora quiere platicar un ratito contigo, Tony, te dará unos consejos para que cuides muy bien de tu hermanito y de Caty – le explicó sonriendo y Anthony lo observó un poco más relajado.

– ¿Vas a estar conmigo? – le preguntó preocupado, y se preocupó aún más al verla negar.

– Yo voy a platicar con Caty, pero estaré aquí, te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado – le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

– Estaremos aquí, Potter – le dijo señalando el jardín, donde habían estado jugando él y Catherine, y recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hermione.

Anthony lo observó inseguro por unos momentos, pero observando a su mamá aceptó. Draco se levantó de su lugar y caminó junto al pequeño Potter hasta donde le había prometido que platicarían, Anthony volteó a ver a su mamá como para asegurarse de que ahí seguía, y se sentó frente a Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco y Anthony hablaron por bastante tiempo, al principio estaba un poco preocupada, pues su hijo se veía nervioso e incómodo, pero en cuanto lo escuchó reír se tranquilizó, entró a la casa para seguir preparando la poción y Anthony siguió platicando tranquilamente con Draco; no sabía de lo que hablaban, pero le bastó ver a su hijo tan relajado.

– Es un gran niño – le dijo Draco en cuanto entró a la cocina, y Hermione lo volteó a ver sonriendo – Está asustado, eso es todo... me contó que tiene miedo de que algo te pase a ti o a su hermanito – dijo señalando su vientre y la castaña lo observó confundida.

– Pero yo he hablado con él y nunca me ha querido decir nada – dijo con gesto afligido, olvidándose por completo de la poción.

– No te sientas mal, él lo único que quiere es protegerte. Es un niño, pero entiende más de lo que debería... se nota que es tu hijo – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo sonreír a Hermione – Sólo dale tiempo se recuperará antes de lo que imaginas – dijo con calma, sentándose frente a Hermione – Estás apunto de aliviarte, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó revisando el periódico que había sobre la mesa, logrando que la castaña se sonrojara.

– Aún me faltan 4 meses... un poco menos – dijo sonrojándose de sobremanera, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Draco.

– ¿Cuatro meses? – le preguntó con gesto incrédulo, y Hermione asintió aún más apenada – Pero si... – decía confundido, pero no tardó en reírse – ¡Potter se va a desmayar! – dijo sin dejar de reírse.

– ¿Porqué me voy a desmayar? –

La voz de Harry casi hace a Hermione brincar en su asiento – Hola – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras Draco la observaba divertido.

– Cuando veas lo inflada que quedará tu esposa – dijo dirigiéndole una corta mirada a Hermione, para darle una sonrisa burlesca a Harry, que frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo.

– Hermione no quedará inflada... y aunque lo quede, igual me va a seguir gustando – dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios a su esposa, que sonrió al escucharlo – ¿Cómo le fue a Tony? – preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

Draco sonrió – Muy bien, odio admitirlo, pero es un excelente chico. Muy fuerte e inteligente, y se recuperará muy pronto – les aseguró levantándose de su lugar – Lo mejor es que me vaya, Geri no tarda en salir del trabajo, pero si se presenta cualquier cosa, llámenme – les dijo sonriendo – No se preocupen, sé donde está la puerta – los detuvo al ver que se reincorporaban.

Harry y Hermione lo vieron salir con una sonrisa – ¿Así que todo está bien? – le preguntó el moreno.

– Sí, dijo que sólo está un poco asustado y preocupado, tiene miedo de que nos pase algo a mi o al bebé – le dijo con una sonrisa conmovida y Harry le sonrió abrazándola.

– ¿Ves?... todo estará bien, Tony es fuerte – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de besar su sien.

Hermione asintió y, dándole otro beso a Harry, se levantó de su lugar para seguir con la poción.

OoOoOoOoO

Tardó una semana completa en terminar la poción y un par de días más en perfeccionar el hechizo, quería que todo saliera perfecto y no tenía ninguna intención en dañar a su esposo; Harry había insistido en que debía descansar más, pues pasaba mucho tiempo de pie junto al caldero, pero ella estaba más que emocionada preparando la poción y la simple idea de recordar lo que había pasado la hacía olvidarse del más mínimo cansancio. A veces tenía miedo, temía que hubiera sido sólo un arranque de locura y que ninguna de sus ideas o los pequeños recuerdos de Harry fueran correctos, sabía que parte de lo que había pasado sucedió sólo por causa del estado en el que estaban, pero tenía la esperanza de que en esa especie de inconciencia ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y sólo por eso lo había aceptado; pero no estaba segura de nada y a pesar del miedo tenía un enorme deseo de saber lo que realmente había pasado.

– ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – le preguntó a Harry mientras acomodaba su almohada y él se ponía la pijama, pues según decía en el libro pasaría toda la noche dormido – Recuerda que debes estar relajado para que funcione – le dijo a modo de advertencia.

Harry asintió sonriendo – Estoy perfectamente, algo emocionado, pero muy bien – dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de acostarse en la cama – No te preocupes, todo va a salir perfecto – dijo dejándose consentir por su esposa, que lo cubría con la sábana, y la observó sentarse a su lado comenzando a acariciar su cabello – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? – le observó con gesto serio – No importa si no fue un cuento de hadas, ¿está bien?, lo que tenemos ahora es lo que realmente importa – Hermione asintió aún un poco preocupada y la besó reafirmándole con eso de que nada iba a cambiar pese a lo que recordara.

Se volvió a recostar observando a Hermione caminar de un lado a otro buscando lo que necesitaría, se acercó a él con un pequeño tubito lleno de un líquido azuloso y la varita en su mano derecha – Recuerda, concéntrate en ese momento mientras tomes la poción – le dijo volviéndose a sentar a su lado y él asintió aceptando el tubito.

Respiró profundamente y pensó en todo o lo poco que recordaba de ese día: la vio a ella reír divertida mientras él le confesaba con una sonrisa que la amaba. Intentó no perder ese recuerdo y tomó el líquido de un solo trago. La escuchó pronunciar un complicado hechizo mientras él mantenía su mente en esa noche que había cambiado su vida por completo.

Sintió una especie de sensación relajante que lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y su mente quedó en blanco, no pasaron ni dos segundos y la vio sentada a su lado, la vio preparando la poción, platicando con Draco, entre sus brazos al despertar, haciendo el amor, la besó mientras le pedía que lo ayudara a relajarse, y así siguió viendo una serie de imágenes de él con su familia, con sus suegros, sus amigos, su equipo de quidditch y demás momentos de su vida; sintió angustia al ver a Hermione llorar en sus brazos en la habitación de su bebé, al verse confesándole lo que había pasado y al ver a Anthony desaparecer en brazos de Krum; vio a Ron llegar a su casa herido y se vio a si mismo y a su amigo llegar a la madriguera golpeados, se vio cubriendo a Caty mientras varias cajas caían sobre él y Tony los observaba preocupado; sonrió mentalmente al verse junto a Hermione, luego de hacer el amor, y abrazándola cuando todo el malentendido de su _engaño_ se aclaró y feliz de saber que sería papá de nuevo; y no pudo evitar sentir rabia al verla platicando con Krum en la casa de sus papás; pero su corazón se destrozó al escucharla pedirle el divorcio, los días angustiantes en que la había buscado sin saber nada de ella ni de sus hijos, y luego verse observando en el Profeta una foto suya con otra mujer; su vida continuó pasando como una película en su cabeza, sonrió el ver a sus hijos de apenas un año, sus suegros se veían bastante bien, Ron y Sophie se veían igual de felices que ahora y Hermione... Hermione era y siempre sería la mujer de su vida. Se sintió nervioso al verse bajando del avión al llegar a Francia; se vio observándola a través de una vitrina, y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando llegaron a casa de Ron la mañana siguiente a la boda de Ginny.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, como si acabara de pasar por una fuerte resaca, su garganta estaba seca y su estómago parecía querer regresar lo poco que recordaba haber comido.

Volteó a su derecha y vio a Hermione aún dormida, parecía que le había ganado el sueño, pues aún traía puesta la ropa del día anterior y no se había quitado los zapatos. Se reincorporó un poco y la cubrió con la manta que había usado para taparse.

Sonrió al verla arrugar la nariz – Buenos días – la saludó y besó su nariz cerca de su ojo, haciéndola sonreír.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó intentando abrir los ojos, y Harry ensanchó su sonrisa.

– Un poco mareado – dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

La castaña abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo – No te ves enfermo – dijo levantando una mano para tocar su frente – Tienes un poco de fiebre – dijo intentando reincorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

– No importa, tengo razones más importantes para no hacerle caso a mi enfermedad – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, inclinándose para besara, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ¿Te hizo daño la poción? – preguntó preocupada y de nuevo intentó levantarse, pero Harry negó acariciando su rostro.

– Creo que es sólo la resaca de aquella noche – le sonrió antes de besarla.

OoOoOoOoO

Pasaron todo el día juntos, parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados, Harry había pedido permiso para faltar ese día al entrenamiento y Hermione le había pedido a sus papás que cuidaran a Anthony y Catherine, mientras ellos pasaban el día simplemente en compañía del otro, habían visto un par de películas, caminaron por un parque que estaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa, comieron observándose como si acabaran de descubrir que estaban enamorados.

Harry le había contado lo que sucedió la noche que se casaron y, si bien no era un cuento de hadas, hizo sonreír a Hermione y los hizo darse cuenta de que sólo necesitaban un poco de "ayuda"; o talvez simplemente debían dejarse guiar por sus emociones y no por la razón, para darse cuenta de lo que sentían desde hacía mucho.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los señores Granger ya había oscurecido y fue hasta ese momento que Hermione notó el hecho de que su hijo había aceptado permanecer lejos de ella y no habían tenido que aparecerse en casa de sus papás por alguna de sus crisis nerviosas.

– Con todo esto tampoco me había dado cuenta – le dijo Harry deteniendo el coche frente a la casa de sus suegros, luego de que Hermione le contó lo que había comprendido – Pero es algo bueno, ¿no? – le dijo intentando animarla, al ver su mirada preocupada.

La castaña asintió sonriendo débilmente – Claro que es bueno, sólo que... me siento culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes – dijo un poco apenada, recibiendo un beso de su esposo en la frente.

– Creo que fue mejor para Tony, si lo hubiéramos hecho notar, tal vez volvía a lo mismo – le dijo sonriendo – Vamos, aunque muero por tener una luna de miel como se debe, creo que en estos momentos deseo más estar con la prueba de nuestro amor – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de besarla.

El moreno se apresuró a bajar del coche para ayudarla a salir del coche y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando tocaron el timbre no tardaron en escuchar los gritos alegres de sus hijos, no dudaban que estuvieran ansiosos por verlos, pues, aunque no era la primera vez que estaban tanto tiempo separados, sabía que siempre ansiaban regresar con ellos.

Cuando Benjamin abrió la puerta, no tardaron en ver salir dos rostros sonrientes, que se colgaron de sus piernas – ¿Cómo están? – les preguntó Hermione mientras entraban, ella con Anthony aferrado a su cintura y Harry con Catherine colgada de sus piernas – ¿Se la pasaron bien? – preguntó mientras se dirigían a la sala y los dos asintieron – ¿Porqué no nos cuentan qué hicieron? – les dijo aún de pie, Harry había conseguido sentarse, pero Anthony no la soltaba – Hola, mamá, papá – los saludó con un beso.

– Mi abuelito nos llevó a comer helado, Anthony se comió dos – le contó Catherine sonriendo divertida.

– Así que andabas de tragón, eh, chaparro – le dijo Harry sonriendo, despeinando a su hijo, haciéndolo reír.

– Eran chiquitos – les dijo sonriendo sonrojado.

Hermione le sonrió acariciando su cabello – ¿Y cenaste? – le preguntó intentando no parecer tan severa.

El pequeño asintió orgulloso – Primero cenamos, ¿verda, abuelito? – dijo volteando a verlo, y el aludido asintió sonriendo.

– Verdad – lo corrigió Hermione – Oh, espero que puedas dormir – le dijo inclinándose para besar su frente.

El niño sonrió aprovechando la cercanía de su mamá para colgarse de su cuello, haciéndolos reír – Chaparro, tu mami no puede cargarte – le dijo tomándolo por la cintura, mientras la castaña intentaba reincorporarse – Vamos a casa porque su mamá y yo tenemos algo que contarles – les dijo sonriendo, antes de también tomar en brazos a tu hija.

Hermione, Harry y sus hijos se despidieron de los señores Granger y salieron con la promesa de regresar a comer la tarde siguiente.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione ayudó a Harry a acostar a sus hijos, aunque esa noche los acomodaron en la misma cama, pues su papá tenía un cuento para relatarles, y ellos estaban ansiosos por conocer esa historia.

– ¿De qué es? – les preguntó Catherine sonriéndoles emocionada, mientras Hermione deshacía las trenzas que peinaban su cabello.

– Es una historia que teníamos pendiente con ustedes – le dijo sonriendo – ¿Recuerdas que nos pediste que les contáramos cómo nos casamos tu papá y yo? – le preguntó pasando los dedos entre su cabello y la niña asintió emocionada – Bueno, pues hoy les contaremos cómo fue – le dijo antes de besar su cabeza, levantándose para permitirle a su esposo acercarse a ellos.

Observaron a sus hijos acomodarse con rostros expectantes y Harry les sonrió – ¿Recuerdan que su mamá y yo fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?, casi desde que nos conocimos – les dijo acomodándose junto a ellos, que asintieron observándolo con interés; recordándole a Hermione – Bueno, antes de casarnos salimos con otras personas y nos peleamos algunas veces, aunque suene sorprendente, su mamá era una neurótica – dijo fingiendo tono serio, y escuchó las risas de sus hijos cuando lo golpeó un cojín que le había lanzado Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación – Bueno, yo no le ponía las cosas fáciles, y andaba haciéndole al loco de allá para acá –

– ¿Salías con otras niñas? – le preguntó Tony con gesto confundido, y Harry asintió observándolo con culpabilidad.

– Me porté muy mal, era un muchacho que sólo quería divertirse, pero ella siempre estaba a mi lado ayudándome a seguir el camino correcto; aunque algunas veces yo no se lo pusiera fácil – les reveló con tono serio – Pero debo confesarles algo – dijo acercándose un poco más a ellos – Siempre estuve enamorado de ella, no quería aceptarlo porque era mi mejor amiga, pero siempre la encontré terriblemente bonita y no podía vivir sin ella – dijo volteando ligeramente a ver a su esposa, que sonreía con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y sus hijos los observaron con amplias sonrisas.

– ¿Y le dijiste que fueran novios? – le preguntó Caty haciéndolo reír.

– No, debes recordar que los hombres somos torpes la mayor parte de nuestras vidas – le dijo sonriendo y recibió una mirada molesta de Anthony – Lo siento, hijo, pero así son las cosas, nos encanta complicarnos la vida, a nosotros mismos y a las personas que amamos, pero su madre es una santa y nunca me dejó solo. Creo que abusé un poco de su buena voluntad, pero la amaba y no podía apartarme de ella – aceptó con honestidad – Después vino la boda de su tía Ginny, su tío Ron ya se había casado, así que estábamos solos en la fiesta y yo tenía semanas intentando encontrar la mejor forma de decirle a mi mejor amiga que estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca parecía la forma correcta o el momento adecuado, y ese día se veía especialmente hermosa, bailamos un poco y yo fui agarrando valor, y después de estar un rato con sus tíos decidimos irnos para poder platicar tranquilamente, ya saben en las fiestas no se puede platicar como se debe, así que estuvimos dando vueltas por la ciudad mientras yo seguía pensando en ella y en todo lo que significaba para mi, conversamos por horas y nos reímos muchísimo, y fue en ese momento que decidí que debía ser honesto con ella, cuando vi su sonrisa; no verla como vemos la tele todos los días, sino verla de verdad, de una manera profunda, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido permitiéndome admirarla y amarla más; y fue entonces que decidí que quería pasar toda mi vida con ella, que no permitiría que mis inseguridades y mis deseos de "divertirme" pospusieran mi verdadera felicidad –

– ¿Le pediste que se casara contigo? – le preguntó Anthony sorprendido – ¿sin ser novios? –

Harry sonrió asintiendo – Nos conocíamos perfectamente, habíamos compartido más cosas de las que cualquier pareja normal llegaría a compartir, y parecía lo más correcto – les dijo remarcando la parte de la relación verdadera y profunda que compartían, pues no tenía la menor intención de que su bebé se casara con el primer tonto que se lo propusiera – Y se lo pedí, y ella no pudo resistirse a mis encantos – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a Hermione – Bueno, me costó un poquititito convencerla, ya saben era un inmaduro, pero le demostre que la amaba y aceptó casarse conmigo – dijo sintiendo a su esposa acariciar su hombro.

– Después llegaron ustedes y nos hicieron los padres más felices del mundo – les dijo sonriendo, haciéndolos reír – Y ahora deben descansar por que mañana iremos con sus abuelitos – les dijo antes de darles un beso en la frente a cada uno.

– ¿Pero cómo le pediste que se casaran? – le preguntó Caty sonriendo.

Harry se rió y Hermione los observó nerviosa – Bueno, no fue la propuesta romántica que me habría gustado, y que estoy seguro le habría gustado a su mamá, pero fui muy sincero, le dije que la amaba y que la única razón por la que actuaba de manera inadecuada era por eso, porque estaba enamorado de ella, pero no me atrevía a decírselo porque si me aceptaba temía meter la pata y dañar nuestra amistad y lastimarla a ella, pero que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance y voluntad para hacerla la mujer más feliz del planeta – dijo sonriendo, sentando a Hermione en sus piernas.

– ¿Y eres la mujer más feliz del planeta? – le preguntó Anthony, y la castaña negó con gesto serio, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de sus hijos.

– Soy la mujer más feliz del universo – dijo volviendo a sonreír, haciendo que sus hijos sonrieran de nuevo – Ahora sí, a dormir – les dijo intentando levantarse, pero Caty la detuvo.

– ¿Después nos cuentan cómo fue su boda? – les pidió con gesto ilusionado.

Harry sintió a su esposa moverse incómoda y él los observó un poco nervioso, pero sonrió al recordar algo – Les propongo algo mejor – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo miradas curiosas de sus hijos – Vamos a revivir la boda – Hermione lo volteó a ver confundida – Después de que nazca su hermanito quiero que su mamá se case conmigo – dijo con tono resuelto, recibiendo una sonrisa de Hermione, una mirada ilusionada de Catherine y un gesto confundido de Anthony.

– ¿Otra vez? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo reír a sus papás.

– Sí, quiero que renovemos nuestros votos – le dijo como si fuera el tema más conocido para sus hijos.

– Los votos son las promesas de amor que se hacen los esposos cuando se casan, y algunas parejas se vuelven a casar para reafirmar que se aman – les explicó Hermione al ver sus miradas confundidas, y ambos asintieron en señal de entendimiento – Bueno, ahora sí, sin excusas, a dormir – dijo reincorporándose, pero se detuvo al sentir una molestia.

Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella – ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal? – le preguntó en susurro con preocupación.

– Tengo... Pero no puede ser, es demasiado pronto – dijo preocupada, sosteniéndose el vientre.

– ¿Contracciones? – le preguntó asustado y Hermione asintió – p-pero... ¡Es muy pronto! – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– Lo sé, pero... Merlín, d-duele – se quejó apoyándose en Harry.

– V-vamos al doctor – dijo intentando sostener a Hermione con un brazo mientras corría la cobija que cubría a sus hijos – Enanos tendremos que dormir más tarde, busquen sus abrigos, iremos al doctor porque parece que su hermanito quiere llegar antes – dijo intentando sonreírles, pero la preocupación golpeaba cada poro de su cuerpo.

Anthony y Catherine corrieron a buscar sus abrigos, luego de ponerse sus pantuflas, y Harry les indicó que salieran mientras ayudaba a Hermione a salir de la habitación – ¡Bajen con cuidado! – les advirtió la castaña haciendo reír a su esposo – El que tenga contracciones no evitará que me preocupe por mis hijos o te golpee – lo amenazó haciéndolo reír de nuevo – Debes hablarle a mis papás – le pidió bajando las escaleras con su ayuda, sin quitarle la vista de encima a sus hijos.

– ¿Porqué viene antes?, es muy tarde – les dijo Tony dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Hermione le sonrió deteniéndose junto al teléfono que estaba en el recibidor – Creo que deben saber que su hermanito no respetará mucho los horarios de dormir por algún tiempo – les explicó mientras Harry le hablaba a sus suegros, que parecía que se habían alterado tanto como él.

OoOoOoOoO

– Todo está bien – les aseguró el doctor mientras checaba el monitoreo de Hermione – Sí tuvo contracciones, al parecer se alteraron un poco, pero tal parece que es sólo una falsa alarma, de cualquier manera preferiría que se quedara en observación esta noche – les explicó con calma, mientras la castaña lo observaba nerviosa y Harry tomaba su mano intentando darle ánimos.

– ¿Cuándo podré regresar a mi casa? – le preguntó ansiosa.

El doctor sonrió – Si todo sigue como hasta ahora mañana mismo puede irse, pero deberá permanecer en reposo el resto de su embarazo – le dijo con tono serio, pero con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

– ¿Todo mi embarazo? – preguntó sin aliento, haciendo reír al doctor y recibiendo una sonrisa comprensiva de su esposo.

– Sólo serán unas cuantas semanas – le dijo con tono amable, y Harry se rió por lo bajo, sabiendo en el problema en que se había metido por decir eso.

– ¿Unas cuantas semanas? – le preguntó Hermione con tono escandalizado – Claro, como no es usted el que debe quedarse en cama por más de dos meses – le dijo enojada, intentando levantarse, pero el moreno la detuvo sin dejar de sonreír – ¿Cree que podré estar en cama por casi tres meses teniendo dos hijos de cuatro años? – le decía señalándolo con un dedo amenazador, que surtía bastante efecto en él.

– Vaya a atender a sus demás pacientes – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír, y el doctor salió asintiendo nervioso, y el moreno se rió a carcajada limpia – Pobre hombre, ¿porqué eres tan cruel con él?, puedes atender a tus hijos y seguir en cama, son unos buenos niños, seguro aprenderán a cocinar – dijo con calma, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, haciéndolo reír – Estoy bromeando, yo me haré cargo de todo y cuando vaya a entrenar tu mamá puede ayudarnos, también están Ron y Sophie, y Ginny, sólo serían un par de horas, estamos fuera de temporada, así que no habrá ningún viaje o encuentro – la intentó animar acariciando su mano – ¿Te parece si dejamos pasar a tus hijos que deben estar muriéndose de ganas por saber de su mami y su hermanito? – le dijo con una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió respondiendo a su beso – ¡Pero deberás compensarme por esto! – le advirtió fingiendo tono amenazador y Harry se rió mientras salía de la habitación. Odiaba permanecer en cama más tiempo del necesario, pero por sus hijos haría lo que fuera necesario.

– ¿Y mi hermanito? – fue lo primero que preguntó Caty al entrar en brazos de su papá.

Hermione le sonrió estirando los brazos hacia ellos – Su hermanito todavía no llega y tardará un poco en llegar, parece que aún no está preparado – les explicó mientras acomodaba a sus hijos, uno a cada lado de ella.

– ¿Porqué no quiso llegar? – le preguntó Anthony confundido – ¿no quiere conocernos? – dijo con sentimiento, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La castaña le sonrió – Aún es muy pequeño y es muy pronto para que llegue, pero claro que los quiere conocer, está tan ansioso como ustedes – le explicó acariciando su cabello, y Tony sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta.

– ¿Cómo estás, cielo? – le preguntó su mamá acercándose a ella.

Hermione le sonrió – Bien, un poco nerviosa por todo esto, pero mientras permanezcan en su lugar todo estará bien – dijo mientras sus hijos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos.

– Creo que lo mejor es que nos los llevemos – dijo el Sr. Granger, acercándose a su nieto.

– ¿Nos podemos quedar contigo, mami? – le preguntó Caty, acurrucándose en su costado, mientras Tony la observaba con gesto suplicante.

Harry sonrió observando a su familia – Hoy no, chaparra, su mamá necesita descansar y ustedes deben dormir bien porque mañana me ayudarán a cuidarla – les dijo tomando en brazos a su hija – Despídanse de mamá – dijo acercando a su hija a Hermione.

La castaña le sonrió y acarició su rostro con su mano libre – Nos vemos mañana, ¿está bien? – le dijo antes de darle un beso – Pórtate bien con tus abuelitos – dijo antes de volver a besarla – Buenas noches, mi vida – le dijo a Tony dándole un beso en la frente – Pórtense bien – le dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras su papá lo cargaba.

– Buenas noches, hija, descansa – dijo el Sr. Granger antes de darle un beso en la frente.

– Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione recibiendo otro beso de parte de su mamá.

– Cuídala, Harry – le advirtió la Sra. Granger con tono serio.

El moreno sonrió asintiendo – Con mi vida – prometió pasando a Caty a brazos de su suegra – Buenas noches, chaparra – besó su nariz y luego se despidió con un beso de la mamá de Hermione – Nos vemos mañana, enano – le dijo antes de darle un beso en el cabello.

– Adiós, mami – se despidieron Tony y Caty mientras salían de la habitación en brazos de sus abuelos.

– Ahora tú debes descansar – dijo acercándose a Hermione con una sonrisa.

La castaña le sonrió estirando un brazo hacia él – No podré dormir sin mi marido – le dijo mientras Harry alcanzaba su mano y tiró de él hacia ella.

– Estaré aquí, si los doctores decidieran no entrar en toda la noche podría extender la cama y hacerte compañía – le dijo acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos, apartó el cabello de su frente besándola – Duerme, por favor, no me moveré de aquí y me aseguraré de que todo esté bien, pero debes descansar – le pidió sin separar los labios de su frente – Después podremos recordar nuestra noche de bodas – le dijo sonriendo, haciéndola reír y la besó en los labios.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Sé que les prometí una noche de bodas, pero las historias siguen su curso como si tienen vida propia y esta siguió un rumbo un poquitín diferente al que tenía planeado.**_

_**Espero no volver a tardar dos años en actualizar, y creo que quedan dos capítulos, si mi musa se porta bien, quizá sean tres.**_

_**En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o fic, lo que llegue primero.**_

_**Besos y un millón de disculpas**_

_**Pau**_


	42. Dos Potter Y Una Silla Voladora

**Estaba pensando seriamente si actualizaba o no, peeeero, muy a pesar de mi orgullo, porque sí, todavía tengo el descaro de ser orgullosa, creo que debo publicar tan rápido como pueda.**

**Me alegra poder decirles; a los pocos que aún leen el fic; que todo va más que bien y que parece que la musa está trabajando conmigo, así que el fic va viento en popa… o sea, mis dedos, mi cabeza y la musa están trabajando juntos y si todo sigue como hasta ahora, el fic estará terminado pronto. Así que **Mily**, no tardaré otros dos años jajaja**

**Ahora sí, disfruten del fic!**

**CAP 42 DOS POTTER Y UNA SILLA VOLADORA**

Escuchaba al doctor, pero por primera vez en su vida, no ponía atención a lo que le decía, seguro su mamá o Harry podrían aclararle todas las indicaciones que le estaba dando, ahora lo que ocupaba su mente era lograr mantener todo tal cual estaba hasta que fuera seguro, para ella y para su familia, dar a luz. No quería pasar otro mal rato como lo habían pasado cuando nacieron Anthony y Catherine, no quería volver a ver a un hijo suyo vulnerable a expensas del _tiempo_.

– Señora Potter, es necesario que siga mis indicaciones – lo escuchó decir y asintió por pura inercia, sabía que lo más seguro era que su doctor no estuviera de guardia, pero le molestaba que no fuera él el que le indicara todo eso.

– ¿Ya puedo irme? – preguntó haciendo reír a Harry, y se relajó un poco mientras lo sentía acariciar su mano. ¿Qué haría sin su esposo?, seguramente sería la persona más infeliz del planeta, pero ahí estaba él, a su lado a pesar de todas sus histerias y manías, a pesar de ser la mandona que siempre había sido, a pesar de que a veces lo trataba como otro más de sus hijos, ahí estaba, amándola y haciéndola feliz. Apretó su mano y le sonrió mientras a lo lejos escuchaba al doctor recordarle por quiénsabequésima vez que siguiera sus instrucciones.

– Gracias, doctor – escuchó a su mamá y se enderezó inmediatamente segura de que esa era su marca para salir disparada de ahí.

– Calma, _bébé_ – la detuvo Harry sonriéndole y besó su frente justo cuando llevaban una silla de ruedas a la habitación – Políticas del hospital – le dijo justo cuando se disponía a reclamar – Te ayudaré a bajar, pero debes hacerlo con cuidado, ¿está bien? – le dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura y tomando una de sus manos para que se apoyara.

No podía creer que estuviera en tanto peligro su embarazo, si había hecho todo lo que el doctor le había indicado y su doctora no había notado ninguna anomalía, tal vez se debía a la magia.

Se sentó con ayuda de su papá y Harry; sus hijos estaban al cuidado de Ron y Sophie, y sus papás pasarían por ellos en cuanto su esposo la llevara a su casa – Me siento bien – se quejó, aunque sabía que terminaría cumpliendo con cada una de las indicaciones del doctor, cualesquiera que éstas hubieran sido.

– Lo sé, pero el bebé necesita un poco de descanso – le dijo fallando en la sonrisa, sabía que estaba tan preocupado como ella. Tomó su mano y no la soltó, mientras su papá empujaba la silla hasta el estacionamiento – Voy por el coche, no tardo – le dijo antes de besarla, acariciando su rostro – Te amo – dijo antes de irse.

Quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que sería buena chica y se comportaría, no quería verlo sufrir, sabía que había un riesgo alto de que el parto se adelantaría, pero ella estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, sólo era una prueba más.

– Iremos por los niños, los veremos en tu casa – le dijo su mamá acariciando su hombro mientras Harry detenía el coche frente a ellos.

Asintió mientras veía a su esposo acercarse a ella y extendió los brazos hacia él, que la tomó en brazos sosteniéndola con bastante cuidado – No me dejes caer – le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

– ¿Quieres pasar a comprar algo de comer? – le preguntó acomodando el cinturón de seguridad de manera que no la incomodara y ella negó.

– Podemos ordenar algo a domicilio, muero por estar en mi cama – le dijo con gesto desesperado, haciéndolo reír.

El moreno le dio la vuelta al coche y subió poniéndolo en marcha inmediatamente – Serás la mujer más consentida – le dijo tomando su mano – Sophie y Ginny ya comenzaron a organizar toda una ronda de actividades y Ron les está ayudando buscando la forma de transportarte de una habitación a otra sin problema – le dijo sonriendo, mientras conducía con calma.

Bufó, agradecía la atención de sus amigos, pero ¿dos meses en cama?, sabía que lo haría por su familia, pero no podía evitar quejarse, estaba en su naturaleza – ¿Porqué no regresó el doctor? – le preguntó al recordar ese detalle, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su esposo, que a los segundos comenzó a reír.

– Lo espantaste – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Temía ser el que te dijera, de nuevo, que no podrías volver a tus actividades –

Lo observó ofendida – ¡Pero qué exagerado! – se quejó – Yo sólo estaba dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con eso – le explicó haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

– Y se lo dejaste muy claro, pero el pobre pensó que si regresaba a la habitación lo destazarías con la mirada – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndola girar los ojos por la exageración, era virtualmente imposible; hasta para los magos y brujas; hacer eso.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó a sus hijos durmiendo a su lado, tenían una semana durmiendo de esa forma, ellos junto a ella y Harry al otro lado, sobre unas cobijas en el suelo, le había asegurado que no había ningún problema si dormía en la cama, pero él insistió que no debía incomodarla.

Se volteó con cuidado hacia el otro lado y sobre su buró pudo ver los diferentes frascos de los medicamentos que le había recetado el doctor, un frasco contenía pastillas para retrasar las contracciones, otro tenía vitaminas para ella, en otro habían más vitaminas y otro más era para Harry, que según el doctor estaba un poco desnutrido. Volteó hacia él y sonrió al ver la postura en la que estaba, al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras leía, sus lentes estaban sobre su frente, un brazo bajo su costado y la boca ligeramente abierta. Acarició su rostro haciendo que respingara y le sacó las gafas con sumo cuidado, volviendo a arrullarlo con caricias.

La semana que acababa de pasar no había sido tan mala, Ron había conseguido hacer una especie de silla con dos escobas mágicas de base para que la pudieran transportar de un lado a otro de la casa sin problema, aunque igual había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, por mandato explícito del doctor. Sophie y Ginny estaban tanto tiempo ahí como les era posible y la amistad entre Tony y Alexandra estaba creciendo más. Sus papás habían cancelado todas sus citas de la tarde para poder estar con ella y ayudarla con los niños, y Harry había dejado de usar su coche para sólo aparecerse en el estadio y regresar de la misma forma _"Así será más rápido"_ le había dicho. Y ella sólo intentaba no quejarse demasiado y ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

– Buenos días – la saludó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué tal durmieron? – le preguntó sonriéndole.

Le devolvió la sonrisa alcanzando su mano – Todos bien aquí arriba, ¿qué tal dormiste tú? – le dijo acariciando su palma.

El moreno le sonrió – Es muy cómodo, ¿sabes?, pensé que después de una semana estaría dolorido, pero nada de eso – dijo con calma, haciéndola sonreír.

– Estarías mal si no hubiera puesto un hechizo suavizador en el piso – le dijo intentando reincorporarse, y en menos de un segundo tuvo a Harry de pie a su lado – Necesito ir al baño – le dijo mientras él la tomaba por la cintura ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Estás segura de que sólo tienes seis meses? – le preguntó observando su vientre, haciéndola sonrojarse – Cuando estabas embarazada de Anthony y Catherine no... no estabas tan grande – dijo sonriendo a medias, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la castaña, mientras él abría las llaves de la tina.

– Ellos fueron muy pequeños – se defendió aún sonrojada haciéndolo reír.

– No te estoy criticando, sólo es curiosidad, de cualquier forma te ves hermosa – le dijo sonriendo, mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse – Hermosa – repitió al verla, haciéndola reír – ¡Lo digo en serio! – le dijo antes de besarla, capturando su sonrisa con sus labios, la tomó en brazos y la metió a la tina – ¿Está bien el agua? – le preguntó temiendo que estuviera muy caliente, pero Hermione asintió – Después de que nazca nuestro bebé te tocará darme un baño – le dijo sonriendo, mientras la ayudaba, alcanzándole todo lo que necesitaría.

– Prometo darte un largo baño – le aseguró sonriendo, antes de exigir sus labios.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de la familia Potter. Los señores Granger habían llegado a la hora de la comida, llevándole a su hija su platillo favorito y el postre predilecto de sus nietos, Ron y Sophie aparecieron junto a Alexandra, que no tardó en correr a jugar con Anthony, quienes en ese momento se encontraban jugando detrás del sillón junto a Catherine; Ginny y Benny habían llegado hacía una hora y ahora platicaban todos. Ron discutía con Harry y Benjamín la posibilidad de que los Muggles supieran sobre la existencia de los Magos, Benny no se separaba de su esposa desde que se había enterado que sería papá, y la pelirroja platicaba amenamente con Jaquie sobre la posibilidad de criar a su hijo de forma Muggle, pues _"Hermione no salió tan mal"_ había dicho con gesto divertido; y Sophie le contaba a la castaña sus planes de tener otro bebé, aunque primero debía convencer a su esposo.

– No te preocupes, Ron sólo teme que sus hijos pasen por la misma situación que él – la tranquilizó Hermione, pues el pelirrojo parecía reacio a tener más familia – Fue muy vergonzoso para Ron tener que usar ropa y libros de segunda mano –

– Lo sé, hemos hablado sobre eso, y él sabe que no será lo mismo, ambos trabajamos y tenemos muy buen sueldo, una casa propia bastante decente y ahorros, no sé a qué le teme – se quejó la rubia, pero Hermione sabía que en el fondo lo entendía.

– Ya verás que cederá, sólo... convéncelo antes de que dé a luz – le dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

– No me conviene que vea la reacción de Harry – dijo entre risas, haciendo reír a la castaña.

– Que no se asuste, sólo tienen una hija – dijo volteándola a ver sobre su hombro, pero ahí no habían más que juguetes – ¡Harry! – llamó a su esposo, que la volteó a ver preocupado, junto al resto de los presentes – ¿Dónde están los niños? – preguntó preocupada – ¿Dónde está la silla? – preguntó aún más alarmada.

Todos observaron a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos, el primero en reaccionar fue Harry, que se acercó rápidamente a Hermione impidiéndole que se levantara – No te muevas de aquí, voy a buscarlos, están dentro de la casa, están bien – le aseguró intentando tranquilizarla, la castaña lo observó angustiada – Calma, _bébé_, necesitas tranquilizarte, el doctor dijo... –

– ¡No me importa lo que el doctor haya dicho!, ¿dónde están mis hijos? – preguntó al borde de las lágrimas y Ron, Benny y Benjamín se apresuraron a salir de la sala, en busca de los pequeños.

– V-voy a buscarlos – dijo el moreno nervioso, volteó a ver a su suegra que asintió acercándose a su hija. Observó a su esposa por última vez y salió rápidamente, no pensó en subir o buscar en el estudio, sabía dónde debían estar.

Al entrar a la cocina vio la puerta del jardín abierta y llegaron a sus oídos las risas de tres niños. Salió rápidamente y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Anthony y Catherine montados en la silla que le habían construido a Hermione, pero cada uno iba montado sobre una escoba y volaban a más de dos metros de altura, mientras Alexandra reía divertida observándolos, seguramente ella esperaba su turno.

Estuvo a punto de exigirles que se bajaran, pero no creyó conveniente asustarlos, no necesitaban preocupar de esa forma a Hermione. Salió con calma y se acercó a la pequeña Weasley, que al verlo le sonrió, no tenían la menor idea del peligro que corrían con su travesura.

– ¡Hola papi! – lo saludó Anthony al verlo. Definitivamente esa era su culpa, Anthony lo había visto montar la escoba montones de veces y él mismo lo había dejado volarla.

Le sonrió preguntándose cómo hacían para sincronizarse y que las escobas no volaran a direcciones opuestas – ¿Se divierten? – les preguntó poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos, para evitar que la luz del atardecer lo cegara, y ambos asintieron – Está oscureciendo, deberían entrar – les dijo con toda la calma que podía aparentar, aún sabiendo la que le esperaba con su esposa.

– ¿Podemos jugar Quichis? – le preguntó Catherine haciéndolo reír.

– Hoy definitivamente no – le dijo sonriendo y por el rabillo del ojo vio salir a sus amigos y su suegro – Vamos, bajen, comienza a hacer frío – les dijo tomando la mano de Alexandra, que no dejaba de sonreír.

– ¿Papi, puedo volar? – le preguntó la pequeña a su papá, que se sonrojó ligeramente.

– Hoy no, nena – dijo el pelirrojo atragantándose un poco – Vamos adentro – le indicó extendiendo la mano hacia ella, pero la pequeña lo observó con mirada suplicante, para luego voltear a ver a los pequeños Potter, que, desde el punto de vista de su papá, cada vez estaban más alto.

– Ron, ve por mi escoba – susurró lo más bajo que pudo; tan bajo como fuera posible para que su amigo lo escuchara, pero sus hijos lograron escucharlo, lanzando gritos de emoción.

– ¿Vas a volar con nosotros? – le preguntó Anthony, haciendo que las escobas subieran un poco más.

Pasó saliva, ya no sonreía – No, yo... debo pulirla, ¿me ayudan? – les preguntó acercándose un poco más a ellos, soltando la mano de Alexandra – Bajen, recuerden lo que mamá y yo les hemos dicho sobre los vecinos, ellos no deben ver la magia – dijo mientras Ron, Benny y Benjamín se acercaban a él – Mamá quiere estar con ustedes – comenzó a sentir seca la garganta, si subían un poco más, ni parándose sobre su amigo los alcanzaría.

– Hagan caso a su papá – les dijo su abuelito – Recuerden que esa silla la necesita su mamá – les decía mientras los veían pasar delante de ellos; aunque un par de metros más arriba de sus cabezas.

Para alivio de todos las escobas comenzaron a descender – ¿Podemos volver a volar mañana? – les preguntó Anthony y Harry intentó sonreírle.

– Tendrán que pedirle permiso a mamá – dijo sintiendo el sudor comenzando a acumularse en su frente.

Los pequeños se voltearon a ver y sonriendo hicieron que las escobas bajara, pero justo cuando Harry se disponía a acercarse a ellos, la silla salió disparada hacia la casa, sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada.

Corrió detrás de ellos, seguido por Benny, Benjamín y Ron; con Alexandra en brazos; y los siguió hasta la sala, estaba frito.

Cuando entró a la habitación los dos estaban bajando de las escobas ante la mirada estupefacta de todas – ¿Qué hacían? – les preguntó Hermione observándolos preocupada.

– Volábamos – le dijo Anthony como si fuera lo más común, haciendo reír ligeramente a Harry, estaban fuera de peligro – ¿Podemos volar mañana? – le preguntó acercándose a ella junto con su hermana.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Ginny los ayudaba a subir al sillón – Me temo que no – les dijo observándolos con seriedad – La silla no es para eso – les recordó intentando no ser muy severa, recibiendo miradas apenadas de sus hijos – Después... cuando estén un poco más grandes les... compraremos escobas – habló como si le costara decirlo.

– Para su próximo cumpleaños – dijo Harry sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Hermione. Pasó saliva – Siempre y cuando se porten bien – dijo sonriendo a medias, haciendo reír a los adultos, mientras sus hijos lo observaban felices por el trato.

– ¿De quién fue la idea? – preguntó Hermione ya un poco más relajada, después de todo sus hijos estaban sanos y salvos.

Anthony sonrió buscando algo con su mirada – ¡De Ale! – dijo señalándola, y Ron se puso completamente rojo.

– ¿Te subiste? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hija, pero la niña negó con gesto molesto.

– Me tocaba después de Caty – se quejó volviendo a hacer reír a los adultos, a excepción de su papá.

– No creo que sea conveniente que vueles – le dijo tomándola en brazos con gesto preocupado, recibiendo una mirada molesta de su hija.

– ¿Porqué?, tú vuelas – le dijo cruzándose de brazos, y Hermione se rió.

– Se parece tanto a ti cuando te hacía enojar – le dijo la castaña sin dejar de reír, recibiendo miradas divertidas de sus hijos.

– Estás feliz, mami – le dijo Anthony sonriendo, abrazando a su mamá, que le devolvió el gesto dándole un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

– Claro que sí, mi vida, estoy con ustedes, me hacen feliz – dijo recibiendo un beso en el vientre de parte de su hijo.

Al poco tiempo todos regresaron a sus conversaciones y Jaquie y Sophie se dedicaron a hacer la comida, mientras Ron y Benny entretenían a los niños para que no incomodaran a Hermione, que se había recostado en el sillón con ayuda de su esposo y su papá, mientras platicaba con ellos, y Ginny observaba a su esposo con una sonrisa enternecida.

OoOoOoOoO

En los días que siguieron a la inocente travesura de Anthony y Catherine, Hermione no les quitaba los ojos de encima, ni a ellos ni a la silla, que tantos deseos tenía de hacer desaparecer, pero que tanto necesitaba.

Harry intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible en su casa, pero los entrenamientos le exigían ausentarse al menos dos horas al día.

– No puedes estar hablando enserio – le dijo observándolo sorprendida.

Asintió con gesto serio mientras se quitaba la camisa – Lo he pensado, no tiene nada que ver como lo que está pasando – le aseguró sabiendo de antemano que Hermione se sentiría responsable – Me he perdido muchos momentos de Anthony y Catherine y no quiero que suceda lo mismo con este bebé – le dijo mientras apartaba la sobrecama, ya con su pijama puesto.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeándolo? – le preguntó sorprendida, mientras él se acercaba para ayudarla a sentarse. El único momento en el que podía permanecer de pie era cuando se cambiaba y eso sólo podía ocurrir una vez en el día.

– Lo suficiente para saber que es lo correcto – le dijo acomodando las almohadas detrás de su espalda, seguro de que sería una larga discusión – La temporada terminó y Greg es un excelente buscador, Alan tendrá el tiempo suficiente para entrenarlo antes de que comience la siguiente temporada – dijo con calma, comenzando a consentir sus pies con suaves masajes – Tenemos dinero para vivir tranquilamente, en lo que decido qué hacer, sin necesidad de tocar el fondo de estudios de los niños y... – le explicaba deseando que se diera cuenta de que nunca tomaría una decisión que los afectara.

– No es el dinero lo que me preocupa, Harry – le dijo con gesto serio, hasta cierto punto preocupado – Amas el Quidditch – le recordó al ver la mirada confundida de su esposo, que le sonrió ligeramente.

– Amo más a mi familia – le dijo inclinándose para besar su rodilla, deslizando las manos por sus piernas – No me quiero perder ni un momento más con ustedes, no estuve cuando Catherine dio sus primeros pasos, ni cuando Anthony habló por primera vez, y no he podido estar contigo en ni una sola de tus consultas, y tal vez... no tal vez, sé que quieres volver a trabajar, llevas meses deseando hacerlo y creo que es hora de que tú seas la que traiga la comida a la mesa – le dijo sonriéndole, haciéndola reír. Acarició con ambas manos su vientre y lo besó mientras la sentía pasar los dedos entre su cabello, y ensanchó su sonrisa al sentir a su hijo moverse – Vaya, parece que está realmente despierto – dijo apoyando suavemente su rostro en la barriga de su esposa, y pudo sentir un pequeño chipote moverse – Hola, bebé – susurró hablando hacia el vientre – Quieres que papá te cuide, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo, sin apartar el rostro, y el pequeño chichón no tardó en moverse, haciéndolos reír – Tu hijo ha hablado – dijo sonriendo, estirándose un poco para besar a su esposa.

– Necesitamos hablarlo, Harry, no niego que me encantaría tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo, pero no quiero que te arrepientas, no quiero que después te sientas frustrado por haber dejado ir el gran empleo que tenías – le dijo con gesto preocupado, tomando sus manos.

El moreno le sonrió acercándose más a ella – No pasará eso, he disfrutado tanto del Quidditch como me ha sido posible, ahora sólo quiero estar con mi familia. Tal vez después haga alguna especie de club para niños o algo parecido, podría ser en los veranos, nos mudaríamos al campo, he visto algunos buenos terrenos cerca de la Madriguera y podríamos adaptar el jardín para el club, y... – decía haciendo aspavientos, con la mirada perdida, como si en alguna parte de la habitación pudiera ver todo eso que había planeado.

Hermione le sonrió tomando una de sus manos, haciendo que se detuviera – Has pensado mucho en esto, ¿verdad? – le preguntó acariciándole el rostro con su mano libre y el moreno asintió un poco sonrojado – Puedes estar seguro de que siempre te apoyaré, pero necesito que pienses muy bien esto, no me gustaría verte infeliz – le dijo con gesto serio, haciendo que se acercara a ella para volver a besarlo.

– Te prometo pensarlo un poco más, pero la balanza está del lado de mi familia – le dijo sonriendo, volviendo a atrapar sus labios, haciéndola sonreír bajo el beso – Mañana seguiremos hablando, es hora de que descanses – dijo levantándose de la cama, besando su frente, y acomodó sus almohadas ayudándola a acostarse y volviendo a besar su frente la cubrió con la cobija – Sólo aguanta un poco más – le dijo acariciando su rostro al ver su mirada incómoda y Hermione asintió sonriendo ligeramente. Aguantaría todo lo que fuera necesario por su familia.

OoOoOoOoO

Lo había pensado bien, Merlín sabía que lo había hecho, lo habló con Hermione y juntos hicieron un plan, él se tomaría unas vacaciones y buscarían una casa mientras su hijo llegaba a la edad necesaria para poder permanecer un par de horas sin la presencia de su mamá, para que ella pudiera trabajar y él buscaría los permisos necesarios para montar su escuela de Quidditch.

– ¿Porqué decidiste eso ahora, Potter? – le preguntó Alan con gesto molesto.

Se quitó los protectores caminando detrás de su entrenador – Porque tengo una familia, mi esposa me necesita, y no quiero ser como esos veteranos que no conocen a sus hijos por darle más importancia al juego – dijo con tono serio, siguiéndolo a los vestidores.

– ¡No te atrevas a quejarte por eso, Potter! – le dijo enojado, señalándolo con un dedo amenazador – Te he dado todas las facilidades para que estés con tu esposa y tus hijos cuando lo necesitan, faltaste a un partido importante cuando... –

– ¡Cuando secuestraron a mi hijo! – le dijo comenzando a enojarse también – ¿Acaso pensaste que estaría ahí con lo que estaba pasando?, no me habría importado que me despidieras – le dijo comenzando a perder los estribos – Esa es la diferencia entre los jugadores que están ahí y yo, mi familia es primero, después es mi familia y después es mi familia – le dijo irritado, y se alejó de él para recoger sus cosas, ante la mirada atónita del resto del equipo – Lo lamento chicos, espero que les vaya mucho mejor en la próxima temporada, tengan por seguro que los estaré apoyando en la final del mundial, estoy seguro que estarán ahí – les dijo sonriendo – ¡Greg, lo harás genial! – le aseguró mientras metía todo a su maleta y salía sin siquiera ducharse.

– ¡Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces, Potter! – escuchó a Alan gritarle desde la puerta del vestíbulo – ¡Ni creas que te aceptaré de regreso cuando te des cuenta del error que cometiste! –

Hizo un gesto con la mano sin dejar de caminar, ni voltear atrás, estaba más que seguro de que nunca se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión, al contrario, se sentía más tranquilo y feliz; sí, aún estaba enojado con Alan, pero haciendo eso a un lado, estaba feliz, estaría en casa para su esposa y sus hijos.

Se rió sintiéndose liberado, amaba el Quidditch, pero había dado suficiente, ahora su momento era su familia, entregarse completamente a ellos, después habría más tiempo para el deporte.

Apareció en el recibidor de su casa, sudado y sonriente, y se apresuró a la sala, de donde podía escuchar las voces de su esposa, Ginny y Sophie – Buenos días, señoras – las saludó mientras caminaba directamente hacia su esposa, que lo observaba sorprendida, la besó y se acercó a sus amigas saludándolas con un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le preguntó Hermione observándolo de arriba a abajo – ¿Saliste huyendo del campo? – dijo con una media sonrisa y Harry se rió.

– Algo por el estilo – dijo con calma, dejando su maleta en el piso – Hablé con Alan y no lo tomó muy bien, así que me fui antes de arrancarle la cabeza – dijo como si nada, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su esposa y las risas de sus amigas.

– Espero que no te demande – dijo como quien dice que el cielo es azul y no tardó en sonreír observando a Sophie – Ron y Sophie tendrán un bebé – le informó señalando a su amiga, que sonrió un poco sonrojada.

Harry la observó sorprendido, pero no tardó sonreír feliz por sus amigos – ¡Vaya, yo pensé que Ron se negaba a aumentar la familia! – dijo acercándose a la rubia – ¡Felicidades! – la abrazó levantándola un poco del piso.

– Gracias – dijo sonriendo – Lo estaba, pero cuando Ale le pidió un hermanito, no pudo negarse – dijo haciendo reír a Harry – Lo sé, de haberlo sabido antes habría hablado con ella desde un principio –

Se rió junto a sus amigas y su esposa, y se disculpó para ir a darse una ducha, quería seguir festejando con ellas, pero el baño era completamente necesario.

OoOoOoOoO

– Oh, sí, jovencito, estás en problemas – le dijo observándolo seriamente – No puedes mojar a tu papá y quedarte como si nada – lo amenazó antes de apuntarlo con la pistola de agua, haciendo escapar una risa ahogada de la garganta de su hijo, que comenzó a correr en busca de protección – ¡Eso, huye! – decía fingiendo voz atemorizante mientras lo perseguía, y se dejó caer al pasto al sentir un chorro de agua golpear su espalda seguido de las risas de su hija y su esposa – ¡Que deshonesta!, atacando por la espalda, señora Potter – dijo al verla con la varita en alto, sin dejar de reír.

Anthony se acercó a él riendo – Hay que hacerlas pagar – le dijo arrugando la nariz, y Harry sonrió.

– ¿Crees que sea correcto?, tu mamá es muy rápida con la varita – le dijo poniéndose a gatas, y Toni asintió con gesto decidido – Muy bien, sube, tú les dispararás – dijo sonriendo, indicándole que subiera a su espalda, y se levantó justo a tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente y que nadie saliera herido.

– ¡Nadie se mete con las mujeres Potter! – dijo Hermione riendo, antes de lanzar otro chorro de agua, que le dio en el pecho a su esposo, mientras Catherine los atacaba con su pistola de agua.

– ¡Hey, llevamos horas tocando el timbre! – gritó Ron saliendo al jardín, y como toda respuesta recibió un chorro de agua en la cara – ¡Hey, no se ataca a un hombre desarmado! – dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras desenfundaba su varita – Vamos, Ale, hay que enseñarles que los Weasley sabemos defendernos – dijo acomodando a su hija en la espalda antes de materializar una pistola de agua.

– ¡Ronald! – se quejó Sophie desde la puerta del jardín.

– Tú también puedes jugar, cariño – dijo sonriendo sin voltearla a ver, mientras su hija atacaba con vehemencia a los hombres Potter.

– Vamos, Soph – le dijo Hermione sonriendo y le lanzó un chorro de agua.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo la rubia sorprendida, pero no tardó en reír, sacando su varita – Ahora verá, señora Potter – la amenazó uniéndose a su esposo y su hija.

Hermione se rió junto a Catherine, que intentaba defenderla mientras ella hacía lo que podía desde la silla, Harry se acercó a ellas con Anthony en su espalda y la apartó del pasillo, cubriéndola con su espalda, mientras sus hijos atacaban a los Weasley.

– ¿Qué es esto? –

Al escuchar la voz sorprendida de Jaquie todos detuvieron sus ataques observándola apenados, con las sonrisas aún bailando en sus labios.

– Usted señor debería asegurarse de que su esposa guarde reposo, no que ande jugueteando por el jardín – lo regañó haciendo que la observara apenado.

– ¿Te van a castigar? – le preguntó Anthony con gesto preocupado, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente.

– No te enojes con él, mamá – le dijo con el rostro escurriendo – Los niños se estaban muriendo del aburrimiento y... fue una buena idea, mamá – dijo sonriendo divertida.

– Entiendo que necesiten buscar formas de entretener a los niños, pero tú no puedes agitarte tanto – le dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada apenada de su hija y su yerno.

– ¿Estaba lloviendo de este lado? – preguntó Ben al salir al jardín, haciéndolos reír.

– Tu hija decidió que sería una buena idea tener una guerra de agua – dijo Jaquie mientras Hermione le indicaba a Harry que la llevara a la casa, y con dos movimientos de varita secó a sus hijos y su marido.

– ¡Vaya, debimos haber llegado antes! – se quejó haciéndolos reír de nuevo, mientras su esposa le dirigía una mirada molesta.

Harry secó a Hermione con un movimiento de varita, mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo, y entraron a la casa sonriendo – Pediremos algo de cenar – dijo al escuchar a su suegro preguntar si ya se había preparado la comida.

– Harry lleva a los niños a cambiarse de ropa, mi papá puede pedir la comida – le dijo Hermione mientras el moreno la ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón individual de la sala.

– Pero ya estamos secos – se quejó Catherine mientras ella y su hermano se apoyaban en las piernas de su mamá.

– Lo sé, pero están sucios y vamos a cenar – le dijo señalando las manchas de lodo en sus ropas – Tu papá también se va a cambiar, porque en este momento no es la limpieza andando – dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a sus hijos.

El moreno le sonrió y, antes de tomar en brazos a sus hijos, besó su frente – En un momento volvemos – le dijo sonriendo, y salió de la habitación con sus hijos en brazos.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó su mamá mientras le ofrecía una taza de té recién hecho.

– Gracias – le sonrió aceptando la taza – Me he sentido muy bien, a veces me cansa un poco estar tanto tiempo sentada, pero fuera de eso, todo ha estado excelente – le aseguró con una sonrisa relajada.

Su mamá le sonrió acariciando su rostro – Me alegra escucharlo, no quiero que tú ni mis nietos sufran de alguna manera – dijo aceptando la silla que le acercaba su marido – Bueno, tampoco me gustaría que Harry sufriera, debo aceptar que ha sido un buen esposo y padre – dijo haciendo reír a su hija.

– Es un excelente esposo y padre – le aseguró sonriendo, antes de darle un sorbo a su té – ¡Hmm! – pasó el tragó – Antes de que te lo diga Harry y lo regañes, lo hablamos y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto – le dijo con gesto serio, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su mamá – Harry renunció al equipo de Quidditch – le informó.

– P-pe-pero – tartamudeaba sorprendida – Vaya, pensé que le gustaba el Quidditch – dijo confundida.

La castaña asintió – Le gusta, pero cree que ha sido suficiente para él, quiere estar con sus hijos y, hemos revisado nuestros ahorros, tenemos dinero suficiente para poner una escuela de verano y mantenernos mientras la echamos a andar – le explicó con calma, y escuchó que llamaban a la puerta mientras Harry y sus hijos regresaban a la sala.

– Yo voy – dijo Ron saliendo, mientras el moreno se acercaba a ellas y sus hijos corrían a jugar con Alexandra.

– ¿Ya pidieron la cena? – le preguntó sentándose en el posabrazos libre, apoyándose en el respaldo, y Hermione asintió.

– ¡Eres noticia, Potter! – fue lo primero que dijo Ginny al entrar a la habitación, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al moreno – En el Profeta de la tarde hablan de tu pleito con Alan y tu renuncia a la selección – le dijo sonriendo y Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

– Yo tenía la intención de que todo terminara bien, pero al parecer a Alan le llamaba más la atención pelear – dijo sonriendo con calma, haciéndolos reír.

– Obviamente quería pelear, sería un tonto si dejaba ir como si nada a su mejor jugador – intervino Benny sonriendo – Lo único que me pesa es que ya no tendremos entradas gratis – dijo con gesto apenado, haciéndolos reír de nuevo.

– Siempre podemos mover nuestras influencias – dijo Harry sonriendo con calma, acariciando el vientre de Hermione con gesto distraído. Faltaban todavía varias semanas para que naciera su hijo, el embarazo de Ginny comenzaba a notarse y el de Sophie a penas iniciaba, parecía que todas las piezas estaban en su lugar por fin, nunca habría otro Voldemort, Krum no los volvería a molestar y estaba junto a Hermione, no podía pedir nada más.

OoOoOoOoO

Sonrió al ver a Harry entrar a la habitación cargando a Anthony de cabeza, mientras el pequeño se reía intentando hacer que su papá lo enderezara. Catherine y ella tejían, aunque más bien ella tejía y su hija la ayudaba "desenredando" el estambre, que más parecía un nido sobre sus piernas.

– Tony quiere saber si tienen hambre – les dijo sonriendo, acercándose al pie de la cama.

Anthony se rió intentando alcanzar el colchón – Él tiene hambre – lo acusó sin dejar de reír.

Le sonrió a su hijo – ¿Y tú no tienes hambre? – le preguntó antes de lanzarle una ligera mirada de advertencia a su esposo, que no tardó en ayudar a Tony a reincorporarse, sentándolo en su hombro para después deslizarlo por su espalda.

– Poquita – le dijo mientras su papá se daba media vuelta para dejarlo sobre la cama.

Hermione le sonrió – ¿Aún queda comida en la nevera? – observó a Harry un poco preocupada y el moreno se rascó la nuca negando.

– Puedo salir a comprar algo... comida preparada, tal vez – dijo inquieto, no quería dejar a Hermione sola y esa tarde no podrían llegar los señores Granger – ¿Algo a domicilio? – preguntó inseguro, pues ninguno de los dos quería que sus hijos se acostumbraran a la comida rápida.

– ¡Servicio a domicilio! –

Los cuatro observaron confundidos hacia la puerta de la habitación y no tardaron en ver entrar a un Ron sonriente.

– Hola – los saludó con una enorme sonrisa y un refractario y platos en ambas manos.

– ¡Hola, tío! – lo saludaron Caty y Tony acercándose rápidamente a él.

– ¿Trajiste a Ale? – le preguntó Anthony observándolo con mirada ilusionada, pero el pelirrojo negó.

– Lo siento, está con su mamá – se disculpó despeinándolo – Sólo vine a traerles esto – explicó acercándose a Harry, que recibió lo que le ofrecía su amigo – Sophie fue la de la idea – dijo al ver la mirada confundida de sus amigos – Creo que hemos acabado con su despensa – les sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Gracias, Ron, nos leyeron la mente – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente – Justo ahora pensábamos qué comeríamos –

– No es nada – dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia – Los veo mañana, Sophie y Alexandra me esperan – se disculpó un poco apenado por no quedarse más tiempo.

– Está bien, Ron, gracias por la comida – le dijo Harry sonriendo, acompañándolo a la puerta.

– Nos vemos, enanos – se despidió de Anthony y Catherine, que le sonrieron agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

– ¿Hoy no van a venir mis abuelitos? – le preguntó Caty a su mamá, volviendo a acercarse a ella.

La castaña negó – Deben trabajar, pero mañana vendrán temprano, es su día de descanso y, si quieren, los llevarán al parque – les dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que sus hijos estaban ansiosos por salir, pues tenían semanas encerrados en casa.

Los dos asintieron sonriendo ampliamente – ¿Vas a ir con nosotros? – le preguntó Tony, pero Hermione negó – ¿Por qué? – dijo observándola apesadumbrado.

Hermione le sonrió enternecida – Debo descansar en casa para que su hermanito nazca fuerte – les explicó.

– Si quieres nos quedamos contigo, mami – le dijo Caty observándola apenada y Anthony asintió apoyando a su hermana.

– No se preocupen por mi – les dijo sonriendo – Su papá se quedará conmigo, y seguro también vendrán sus tíos, así que no estaré sola – les aseguró deseando poder tomar a sus hijos en brazos.

– ¿Listos para comer? – les preguntó Harry regresando a la habitación y los tres asintieron – Vamos, chaparros, arriba – dijo tomando a ambos por la cintura, subiéndolos a la cama y no tardó en servir la comida – Si quieren refresco aquí estarán sus vasos – les indicó mientras colocaba las bebidas sobre la mesilla de noche contraria a donde estaba Hermione – Aquí tienes, _bébé_ – dijo sonriéndole mientras le entregaba su plato.

La castaña le sonrió – Gracias, cariño – le dijo antes de recibir un beso de su esposo – De seguro tú también quieres salir – dijo un poco apenada – Han pasado tanto tiempo encerrados por mi, llevamos más de un mes aquí – explicó al ver la mirada confundida de Harry, quien negó inmediatamente.

– Nada de eso, no es ninguna especie de sacrificio, así que no lo veas de ese modo – le aseguró sentándose junto a ella, en la orilla de la cama – Los enanos pueden ir con sus abuelitos al parque, yo me quedaré contigo, no hemos tenido ni un minuto a solas – le decía mientras acariciaba su cintura, deslizando las manos hacia su espalda – ¿Te duele? – le preguntó preocupado al verla cerrar los ojos.

Hermione negó irguiendo por completo su espalda – Un poco más al centro – fue todo lo que dijo, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposo, tanto tiempo en reposo estaba destrozando su columna.

El moreno le sonrió ejerciendo un poco de presión en su espalda baja, haciéndola gemir ligeramente – Prometo mañana darte un masaje como te mereces, pero ahora debes comer – le dijo antes de besar la comisura de sus labios, haciéndola sonreír – Te amo – le dijo en susurro, acariciando su mejilla con una mano, antes de separarse de ella para asegurarse de que sus hijos no hicieran un desastre.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó dormir a su esposa, escuchando las risas y voces de sus amigos en la planta baja, se había quedado dormida mientras le daba el masaje que le había prometido, desde sus hombros, concentrándose más en la curva de su espalda, hasta sus pies, que estaban un poco hinchados; y mientras dormía pudo ver cómo se movía su vientre incomodándola un poco, ella siempre le había dicho que era una sensación maravillosa sentir a su hijo, pero estaba seguro que cuando dormía no la dejaba descansar y menos ahora que parecía que daba vueltas dentro de ella.

Volvió a acariciar su espalda, deslizando sus dedos pulgares a lo largo de su columna, y besó su cintura, pasando una de sus manos hacia su vientre, sintiendo la fiesta que tenía su hijo ahí dentro. Sonrió e intentó hacer un poco de presión con su mano, impidiéndole empujar más con lo que parecía era su pie, y una pierna de Hermione brincó bajo la sábana que la cubría de la cintura para abajo.

– Buenos días – la saludó con gesto divertido, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la mirada asustada de su esposa – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado – ¿Te hice daño? – dijo separándose de ella, pero Hermione no contestó.

Sin voltearlo a ver tomó con una mano la sábana y la apartó, dejando a la vista sus piernas y el cubrecama húmedo – Rompí fuentes – dijo sin aliento y Harry se apresuró a levantarse pasándole la ropa a su esposa – Harry... n-no puedo... – balbuceó con dificultad, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

Se acercó a ella preocupado y la ayudó a ponerse su bata – Dime qué hago, _bébé_ – le dijo con gesto alarmado, pues la castaña no se movía.

– Lla-ama a mi-s papás – decía sosteniéndose el vientre – Y a... a la doctora – le pidió apoyando el rostro en la cama mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo.

Salió de la habitación corriendo, y poco le faltó para lanzarse por el barandal para llegar más rápido a la planta baja, y entró como vendaval a la sala, ignorando las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, marcó rápidamente el número de su suegra – Jaquie... es Hermione... sí... ya – tartamudeó y a penas colgó pudo ver a sus amigos movilizarse inmediatamente.

Sophie sacó su celular mientras salía de la habitación seguida por Ginny, y Ron y Benny se acercaron a él.

– ¿Le pasó algo a Hermione? – le preguntó el pelirrojo con gesto preocupado.

– Creo que hice algo – dijo el moreno con la mirada perdida, con un gesto demente – Estaba... yo... presioné su vientre... la lastimé – dijo preocupado, sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.

Ron se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco – Harry, no hiciste nada, ella está bien, era cuestión de tiempo – le dijo haciéndolo regresar a la realidad – Vamos, necesitamos bajarla para llevarla al hospital –

Asintió y sin decir nada salió de la habitación seguido por sus amigos.

Al entrar a la habitación vieron a Ginny y a Sophie ayudando a Hermione a vestirse, y se tranquilizó un poco al verla más relajada – Ya vienen tus papás – le informó acercándose a ella, que le sonrió un poco sonrojada.

– Lamento haberte asustado – le dijo rodeándolo por el cuello, mientras él pasaba un brazo bajo sus piernas y el otro por su espalda.

Le sonrió, él debería lamentar haberse comportado como un primerizo – Está bien, yo me comporté como un idiota – le dijo besando su frente, colocándola en la silla.

– Nosotros esperaremos a tus papás, Ron puede llevarlos al hospital – le dijo Sophie – ya hable con tu doctora, estará allá esperándote –

Harry la observó sorprendido, en menos de medio minuto se había olvidado de la doctora – Gracias – dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

Se apresuraron a llevar a Hermione al coche del pelirrojo y se marcharon seguidos por las miradas ansiosas y emocionadas de sus amigos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Rochelle Kuchiki****, ILONA POTTER (mil gracias por tu paciencia), HermionePotter90, mily; este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes.**

**A las cuatro, gracias por sus reviews, espero que la actualización haya sido suficientemente rápida, ahora sí les prometo no tardar para la próxima, como ya dije, el fic va muy bien, así que no creo tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y a los demás, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Pau**


	43. Magia

**Hola de nuevo, no pensaba tardarme tanto, ya tengo más de una semana con el capítulo terminado, pero se me juntó la tarea del diplomado con mi examen final de inglés, y no tuve tiempo de pensar correctamente con tanto estrés jajaja**

**Pero bueno, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, y creo que pronto traeré el último, ya casi está terminado.**

**Gracias a HermionePotter90, Ilona Potter, Arissita y Paola por sus reviews , y una amenaza semi implícita de cierta personita jaja.**

**En fin, aquí tienen el cap.**

**Enjoy it!**

**CAP 43 MAGIA**

Intentó tranquilizarse, por sus hijos, no quería que lo vieran así, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, ni de culparse. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar los lamentos de su esposa y era su culpa, él había presionado su vientre, él había hecho que algo se rompiera dentro de ella, por eso se había adelantado el parto.

Habían llegado hacía apenas unos minutos y sus suegros y sus amigos habían llegado pisándoles los talones.

– Va a estar bien – le aseguró Sophie intentando confortarlo, y él intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió hacer un gesto.

Se talló el rostro empujando sus lentes sobre su cabeza y sintió a alguien abrazar su pierna – Hola, chaparro – lo saludó acariciando su cabello.

– ¿Qué tiene mi mami? – le preguntó Anthony observándolo preocupado.

E intentó volver a sonreír – Ella está bien, sólo... se complicaron un poquito las cosas con tu hermanito, pero estarán bien – le explicó hincándose a su lado y correspondió al abrazo de su hijo.

– Harry, ve con ella – le dijo Ron con tono serio – Tus hijos estarán bien, ahora debes estar con Hermione – le dijo a modo de regaño y él sabía que tenía razón de enojarse, pero no quería entrar y hacer más daño del que ya había hecho – Vamos, Tony, Alexandra quiere algo de comer, ¿me acompañas a comprarle unos dulces? – le dijo sonriendo y el pequeño asintió separándose de su papá.

Los observó alejarse y se puso de pie sintiendo las rodillas flojas mientras caminaba hacia el quirófano, intentando no prestar demasiada atención a sus suegros, y fingiendo no haber visto a su suegra derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras su esposo la abrazaba intentando reconfortarla. Al entrar al pasillo que lo llevaba al quirófano no tardó en acercarse a él una de las enfermeras.

– Señor, no puede estar aquí – lo detuvo intentando hacer que saliera.

Negó señalando hacia la otra habitación – M-mi esposa... Soy el señor Potter, mi esposa... quiero estar con ella – dijo con gesto preocupado, recibiendo una mirada de comprensión de la enfermera.

– Está bien, pero necesito que se ponga esto – le dijo guiándolo a una estantería llena de cajas y gavetas – Tome, puede cambiarse ahí y en cuanto esté listo puede pasar – le dijo entregándole la bata verde y señalándole una pequeña habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

Se puso la ropa que le habían entregado y caminó hacia el quirófano recordando la última vez que había tenido que usar uno de esos trajes, había sido casi cuatro años atrás, en una situación bastante parecida. En cuanto entró se topó con la mirada de su esposa, que lo observaba con una mezcla de dolor y pena.

– Lo siento tanto, Harry, no quería que las cosas se volvieran a complicar – le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

La observó con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿porqué se disculpaba? – Está bien, Hermione, no es tu culpa – le dijo tomando su mano – ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó con gesto preocupado y la castaña intentó sonreírle.

– Soy fuerte – susurró dándole un apretón a su mano, y Harry le devolvió el gesto inclinándose para besar su frente.

– Eres eso y más – le susurró acercando su mano a su rostro.

– Señora Potter, vamos a comenzar – le informó el doctor y la castaña asintió cerrando los ojos.

– Lo siento tanto, Harry – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Porqué? – le preguntó confundido, y la vio sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados – Por favor, no me digas ahora que quieres separarte de mi, porque no creo poder soportarlo – le dijo intentando sonreír, haciéndola reír.

– No es eso, sólo temo que tú quieras divorciarte de mi – dijo volteándolo a ver – De verdad que intenté encontrar una forma de decírtelo, y quería que fuera antes de esto – le decía con tono fatigado y él no entendía nada.

Observó a los doctores y por sus ojos pudo ver que sonreían, haciéndolo entender menos, pero el que sonrieran lo aliviaba un poco, pues significaba que no había peligro.

– ¿Cómo estás Hermione? – le preguntó la doctora Emily, observándola con lo que parecía una sonrisa, pues a causa del cubreboca sólo podía ver sus ojos, y la castaña sonrió a modo de respuesta – Todo está bien, chicos, no necesitan preocuparse – los tranquilizó, observando ahora a Harry.

– Señor Potter, en unos minutos podrá conocer a sus hijos – le dijo el doctor que estaba asistiendo a Emily.

Harry sonrió emocionado, acariciando la mejilla de Hermione con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la de su esposa, pero no tardó en voltear a ver confundido al doctor – ¿Hijos? – se rió nervioso – Creo que tengo una regresión – volvió a reírse observando nervioso a Hermione.

– Señor Potter, su esposa no tiene esta panza por obesidad y un bebé no hace esto – le dijo el doctor sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo una mirada estupefacta de Harry, que los hizo reír, mientras la castaña lo observaba apenada.

– No diga que son dos – dijo cerrando los ojos, no estaba preparado para eso, había dejado su empleo pensando que tendrían sólo un hijo, no estaba seguro si podría reacomodar sus ahorros para otro hijo más, aunque tampoco quería que Hermione pensara que no le gustaría tener un hijo más, por el contrario él no quería que este fuera su último hijo, pero no había planeado las cosas así, necesitaba tiempo para aceptar otro hijo más.

– No señor – le dijo el doctor sonriendo y Harry volvió a respirar – Tendrá tres hijos – dijo con calma, y el cerebro del moreno se desconectó al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba y golpeaba el piso.

OoOoOoOoO

Intentó recordar porqué le dolía tanto la cabeza, no le había dolido tanto desde su última resaca y de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo, aunque ambos dolores no se parecían en nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras los recuerdos volvían a él. Estaba con Hermione en el quirófano, su hijo estaba a punto de nacer... su hijo... no era hijo, eran hijos, el doctor le había dicho que tendrían tres hijos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y en su intento por levantarse de la cama y correr a buscar a su esposa, sólo consiguió caerse.

– ¿Harry, estás bien? – escuchó la voz preocupada de Hermione.

Volteó hacia arriba confundido, ¿qué hacía ahí?, ella debería estar descansando; pero al levantar suficientemente la vista pudo ver que lo estaba haciendo, en una cama junto a la de él – Err... sí – dijo despeinándose el cabello de la nuca y pudo sentir la pequeña protuberancia que había provocado el golpe.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – le pidió con gesto preocupado, y él asintió acercándose a ella, sabía de lo que quería hablar pero no estaba seguro de qué le diría él – Lamento... – comenzó, pero Harry la detuvo negando.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó evitando su mirada, y la castaña asintió.

– Bien, todo salió bien – le dijo intentando alcanzar su mano – Quería decírtelo... – intentó explicarle de nuevo.

– ¿C-cómo están? – le preguntó interrumpiéndola de nuevo, estaba seguro de que la haría llorar y no deseaba lastimarla, pero en esos momentos sentía una extraña mezcla de enojo, amor, adoración, felicidad y confusión.

– Harry, necesitamos hablar... – le dijo con tono suplicante – En verdad lo lamento, sé que debí habértelo dicho, pero cuando me enteré sucedió lo de Anthony y no encontré el momento adecuado y cuando se solucionaron las cosas no parecía adecuado haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo y... por favor perdóname – le explicó mientras las lágrimas ya comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas.

– No pude disfrutar de ellos... es como si... me hiciste lo mismo que nos hizo ese enfermero de segunda en Francia – le dijo con gesto molesto y soltó una corta risa irónica – ¿Te la pasaste bien cuando te conté sobre mi sueño?, "¡Qué tontería, tres hijos!" – recordó con gesto burlón – Buscabas cualquier pretexto estúpido para no dejarme acompañarte a tus citas – se alejó de ella ignorando su mirada dolida.

– ¡Por favor, Harry, perdóname! – le pidió mientras lo veía alejarse – No arruines este día – le dijo intentando levantarse, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada molesta de su esposo.

– ¿Yo lo voy a arruinar? – le preguntó enojado, pero no quiso decir más, estaba molesto con ella, pero; a pesar de lo que podía suponerse; no deseaba lastimarla, no más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Salió de la habitación e ignoró la mirada de sus amigos y sus suegros, de seguro ellos ya lo sabían desde hacía meses. Caminó sin saber muy bien a dónde iba y, sin planearlo, terminó llegando a los cuneros.

Sintió su corazón latir acelerado, era un idiota, él sabía que Hermione no lo había hecho con la intención de burlarse de él u ofenderlo de alguna manera, ella simplemente no había encontrado el momento adecuado para decírselo, y viendo cómo había reaccionado, él tampoco habría encontrado el momento.

Buscó con la mirada a sus hijos, pero ninguno parecía ser suyo o de Hermione, tal vez los habían llevado a su habitación, como la última vez, y él ni cuenta se había dado. Confundido sonrió a la enfermera que lo saludaba, e intentó descifrar sus aspavientos, parecía señalarle algo; se acercó un poco más y los pudo ver, eran realmente pequeños, no recordaba que Catherine y Anthony hubieran sido tan pequeños, pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó.

Buscó con la mirada una puerta, necesitaba entrar para asegurarse de que realmente veía lo que estaba viendo, pues sus hijos estaban en incubadoras, los tres; dos de ellos con respirador. Era un verdadero idiota, se había tomado la libertad de ofenderse y enojarse con Hermione, mientras ella aguantaba sus reclamos guardándose la preocupación por sus hijos.

Golpeó el vidrio con suavidad y llamó a la enfermera, que le indicó que se acercara a la puerta – ¿Cómo están? – le preguntó en cuanto la enfermera abrió.

– Se repondrán, señor Potter, es normal que necesiten estar un tiempo en las incubadoras, han respondido muy bien y seguro en unos cuantos días estarán fuera, el único que podría tardar un poco más es el pequeño – le explicó intentando tranquilizarlo.

– ¿El pequeño? – preguntó confundido y la enfermera asintió sonriéndole.

– Así es señor, su esposa tuvo dos niñas y un niño – le informó y él sintió que sus rodillas volvían a fallarle.

– Dos niñas – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – Un niño – se rió llevando ambas manos a su cabello – Sólo tú Hermione – dijo sin dejar de sonreír e, ignorando la mirada confundida de la enfermera, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación de su esposa, y se sintió el peor hombre sobre el planeta al verla llorando mientras era consolada por su mamá, que con todo el derecho le dirigió una mirada envenenada al verlo entrar – ¿Hermione, puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó sabiendo se merecía el rechazo de su esposa si ella decidía correrlo de ahí, pero ella jamás haría algo así.

La castaña asintió y con una mirada le pidió a su mamá que los dejara solos – Está bien, mamá – le dijo al ver la mirada resentida que le había dirigido a su esposo.

Se apartó de la puerta dejándola pasar y en cuanto la escuchó salir se acercó a Hermione – Soy un idiota, _bébé_, un verdadero idiota – le dijo acercándose hasta la cama, atreviéndose a tomar su mano – Yo sé que estos meses no fueron los más fáciles para ti y no me detuve a pensar. Sólo... cuando el doctor lo dijo sólo pude pensar que te habías burlado de mi, y sé que es una idiotez porque jamás harías algo así, pero no pude evitarlo, sabes que eso de ser bruto se me da muy bien – le sonrió un poco avergonzado, recibiendo una ligera sonrisa de su esposa, sabía que ella no lo odiaba; aunque debería hacerlo – No te merezco – le dijo inclinándose un poco para besar su mano – Por favor perdóname tú a mi, no debí haber arruinado tu día de esta forma – le dijo acercándose a su rostro, apoyando su brazo libre en la cama; alrededor de su cabeza, y cerró los ojos al sentirla acariciar su mejilla – Son tan pequeños – le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, pero no tardó en volver a abrirlos al escucharla contener el aliento.

– ¿Los viste? – le preguntó con gesto ilusionado y el moreno asintió – ¿Cómo están?, deseo tanto verlos –

Le sonrió soltando su mano para acariciar su rostro – Están en incubadoras y dos de ellos tienen respirador, pero la enfermera dijo que se repondrán, sólo el pequeño está un poco delicado – le explicó intentando tranquilizarla.

– ¿El pequeño? – preguntó y Harry asintió – Oh, Ben – dijo con tono decaído, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su esposo, haciéndola sonrojar – Oh... lo siento, es sólo que, cuando me enteré que al menos uno era niño pensé en nombrarlo Benjamin, como mi papá – le explicó un poco apenada y el moreno le sonrió.

– Me agrada – le dijo sonriendo antes de besarla.

– Gracias – le dijo Hermione sonriendo con los ojos cerrados – Necesito verlos – repitió acariciando su cuello – No puedo esperar hasta que la herida sane, en verdad necesito verlos – le dijo con tono suplicante – Me porté bien todo un mes – dijo haciéndolo reír – ¡Hagamos trampa! – dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir – No sería tanto así como trampa, porque la vez pasada esperé hasta que la herida sanó, pero ahora no me pidas que lo haga, por favor llévame a verlos – le pidió rodeándolo por el cuello, haciéndolo reír.

– Calma, _bébé_, en este momento no puedes ir, acabas de salir de cirugía – le dijo haciendo que lo soltara – Hablaré con el doctor y... – decía, pero Hermione negó fervientemente.

– Hagamos trampa – volvió a decir sonriéndole – Aún tengo poción _murtlap_ en la casa, podría usar un poco... sólo un poco para que la herida sane más rápido – le decía con gesto suplicante, y él le sonrió asintiendo.

– Le pediré a Ron que la traiga, y usaremos lo que sea necesario para que puedas ver a tus hijos, pero yo no me haré responsable si el doctor nota algo raro – le dijo fingiendo desinterés, pero no tardó en sonreírle – Serás la mujer con cicatrización a la velocidad de la luz – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndola reír.

– No seas exagerado – le dijo entre risas y él no se pudo sentir más feliz, definitivamente sólo Hermione podía hacerlo sentir completo, sólo ella podía hacer su vida mejor día con día.

Besó su frente – Te amo, _bébé_ – le dijo antes de besarla en los labios – Voy a hablar con Ron – le dijo sin separarse de ella, haciéndola reír – Está bien, está bien, ya voy – dijo volviendo a besarla y se separó de ella saliendo de la habitación, buscó a su amigo con la mirada, pero se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de su suegra frente a él – Jaquie... – dijo intentando recuperarse, recibiendo una mirada molesta.

– ¡Espero que estés feliz! – lo regañó – Arruinaste uno de los días más importantes en la vida de mi hija – lo reprendió acorralándolo contra la pared.

Intentó alejarse de ella, pero parecía que tenía el mismo poder congelante de la mirada de Hermione – Sé que actué como un idiota, ya hablé con ella, vamos a buscar la forma de que pueda ir a ver a nuestros hijos lo antes posible – le dijo escurriéndose entre la pared y ella y apresuró sus pasos hacia la sala de espera, escuchando un _"¡No hemos terminado!"_ de su suegra; definitivamente podía llegar a intimidar tanto como su hija.

– ¡Ron! – lo llamó al verlo junto a Sophie y sus hijos, que corrieron hacia él al escucharlo.

– ¿Papi, cómo está mami? – le preguntó Catherine colgándose de su pierna.

– ¿Ya podemos conocer a mi hermanito? – le preguntó Anthony también abrazándolo.

Les sonrió y los hizo separarse de él nada más para cargarlos – Su mamá está bien y seguro muere por verlos, y su hermanito... bueno, hablaremos con ustedes sobre algo – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír, estaba seguro que la noticia de tres hermanitos no les afectaría tanto como a él, pero creía mejor hablar con ellos junto a Hermione, tal vez ella podría explicarlo mejor – ¿Ron, podrías ir a la casa? – le pidió volteando a ver a su amigo, que se cruzó de brazos observándolo con expresión molesta – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó confundido, y el pelirrojo alzó las cejas.

– ¿Que qué pasa? – dijo con tono molesto – Pasa que eres un idiota, Harry – lo reprendió recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amigo – ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de esa forma a Hermione justo hoy? – lo empujó ligeramente clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del moreno.

Bajó a sus hijos temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control – Cometí un error, Ron, pero... – intentó explicar, pero el pelirrojo no lo dejó seguir hablando, callándolo con un golpe.

– ¡Ronald! – escuchó a Sophie reprenderlo, mientras él intentaba recordar porqué estaba ahí parado, bueno, inclinado a punto de caer al suelo – Sí es un idiota, pero no tenías que pegarle, no enfrente de los niños – lo siguió reprendiendo su esposa, y pudo sentir unas manos ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

– Estoy bien... – balbuceó, ¿se había mordido la lengua? – Estoy bien – repitió al sentir las manos de sus hijos tomar las suyas, e intentó volver a enfocar la vista en algún objeto fijo, pero todo parecía estar moviéndose.

– ¿Harry, estás bien? – le preguntó Sophie con tono preocupado y asintió mientras era llevado a la sala que daba vueltas – Harry – lo llamó y él intentó encontrar su rostro, escuchó un chasquido frente a él, seguido por un aplauso que lo hizo recobrar la conciencia – ¿Harry? – lo volvió a llamar con tono preocupado y ahora sí pudo ver su rostro.

– Lo siento, amigo, pero Hermione no debería estar llorando hoy, no por esa razón – se disculpó Ron, sentándose en la mesa de centro, frente a él, que asintió aún un poco aturdido.

– ¿Papi? – escuchó la voz preocupada de Catherine.

Volteó a verla sonriendo, pero temiendo asustarla, sentía como si su rostro hubiera sido volteado – Estoy bien, nena – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – Ron, podrías ir a la casa, Hermione necesita un poco de poción _murtlap_ – dijo recordando porqué había dejado sola a su esposa y estaba ahí recibiendo golpes.

El pelirrojo asintió – ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – le preguntó un poco apenado.

Harry sonrió – Un rostro nuevo – dijo levantándose del sillón – Vamos, enanos, su mamá quiere verlos – dijo tomando las manos de sus hijos y se alejó de ahí aún viendo el piso moverse.

– ¿Te duele? – le preguntó Anthony con gesto preocupado y él negó – Toma, se te cayeron – le dijo entregándole los lentes, y sonrió, tal vez eso le ayudaría a estabilizar todo un poco más.

– Gracias, enano – dijo poniéndose las gafas, todo parecía más claro – Su mamá y yo debemos darles una noticia – les dijo sonriendo, deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de su esposa – Deben ser buenos con su mamá, está cansada y un poco dolorida – les explicó antes de abrir la puerta, y ambos asintieron a modo de entendimiento – Bien, entonces entremos para que saluden a su mamá – dijo sonriéndoles y entraron a la habitación, escuchando a Hermione hablar tranquilamente con su mamá.

– Él está consiente de eso, me pidió disculpas; aunque no necesitaba hacerlo – le decía con tono tranquilo, y les sonrió al verlos entrar, y estuvo a punto de saludarlos, pero se detuvo al observar a su esposo – ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó preocupada y el moreno sonrió.

– He pagado mis deudas – dijo riendo, acercándose a ellas junto a sus hijos, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de su suegra – Ron creyó correcto hacerme pagar – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras tomaba en brazos a sus hijos.

– Oh, Ronald me va a escuchar – dijo molesta, pero Harry negó tranquilizándola.

– Lo merecía – le dijo con calma – Será como un recordatorio, así cuando vaya a ser un idiota de nuevo, recordaré el golpe y me detendré – dijo haciéndola reír.

– Hola mami – la saludó Anthony, y Harry lo acercó un poco a ella para que pudiera darle un beso, lo mismo con Catherine.

– Hola, amor, ¿cómo están? – les preguntó la castaña sonriendo, deseando poder abrazar a sus hijos.

– Bien, quiero conocer a mi hermanito – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Hermione le dirigiera una mirada preocupada a su esposo.

– Los dejo para que hablen – les dijo Jaquie antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry acercó una silla para que se sentaran sus hijos y ayudó a su esposa a levantarse un poco – ¿No les has dicho nada? – le preguntó Hermione en susurro y el moreno negó.

– Les dije que teníamos algo que hablar con ellos pero no tienen idea de qué se trata – le dijo acomodando las almohadas a su espalda y una vez que estuvo cómoda, se sentó junto a ella, observando la mirada atenta que les dirigían sus hijos.

– Su hermanito está un poco enfermo y debe permanecer en una cuna especial mientras se recupera, y... bueno, tenemos una sorpresa que darles – les intentaba explicar Hermione, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa nerviosa.

– En lugar de un hermanito, tienen tres – les dijo Harry sonriendo, sintiendo un golpe de Hermione en la espalda, que lo hizo reír.

– ¿Tres? – le preguntó Catherine confundida.

– ¿Tres hermanitos? – preguntó Anthony frunciendo el entrecejo, y la castaña asintió.

– Bueno, es un hermanito y dos hermanitas – aclaró Hermione, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de sus hijos.

– ¿Tenías tres bebés en tu pancita? – le preguntó su hija, observándola sorprendida, y su mamá asintió.

– ¿Por eso tu pancita estaba tan grande? – le preguntó sonriendo Anthony, haciéndolos reír.

– Sí, por eso estaba tan grande – dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Y cuándo van a venir?, queremos conocerlos – dijo su hijo emocionado, haciéndolos sonreír.

Harry se acercó a ellos, tomándolos en brazos – Ellos también quieren conocerlos, pero ahora no pueden venir, como les dijo su mamá, su hermanito está un poco enfermo y sus hermanas necesitan estar en reposo un tiempo – les explicó sentándose a los pies de Hermione, con sus hijos en las piernas.

– ¿También están enfermitas? – le preguntó Catherine observándolo preocupada.

– Un poco – le respondió Hermione – Pero se pondrán bien en poco tiempo – les aseguró sonriéndoles – Si quieren su papá puede llevarlos a conocerlos – ambos asintieron sonriendo emocionados.

– Es mejor que esperemos para ir con mamá – dijo observando apenado a su esposa, que negó.

– Está bien, Harry, llévalos, han esperado mucho por conocerlos – dijo sonriendo con calma.

El moreno se acercó a ella, dejando en el suelo a sus hijos, que corrieron emocionados a la puerta – Tú también has esperado mucho – le dijo acariciando su mejilla y besó su frente – Ya le pedí a Ron que fuera por la poción, en cuanto llegue comenzaré a aplicártela – le prometió antes de darle un beso en la frente y los labios – Regresamos en un momento – dijo antes de salir de la habitación junto a sus hijos – Vamos a ver a los bebés – le informó a su suegra, que asintió antes de entrar, seguida por su esposo, que decidió ignorar a Harry.

Tomó las manos de sus hijos, siguiendo su camino a los cuneros; cuando estuvieron ahí tomó en brazos a sus hijos – Ahí están sus hermanitos – dijo señalando con un poco de dificultad las tres incubadoras que estaban al fondo.

– Están muy chiquitos – dijo Anthony sorprendido, y pudo ver a Catherine asentir con el mismo gesto sorprendido – ¿No pueden salir a jugar? – preguntó preocupado y Harry negó riendo.

– No, deben estar un tiempo ahí, y aún están muy pequeños para jugar – les explicó sin apartar la mirada de sus hijos más pequeños.

– ¿Qué tienen en la boca? – le preguntó su hija con gesto confundido.

Harry la observó un poco preocupado – Es un tubito que los ayuda a respirar – les explicó esperando no confundirlos más.

– ¿No pueden respirar solitos? – preguntó Anthony observándolo sorprendido.

Los dejó en el suelo hincándose frente a ellos para quedar a su altura – ¿Recuerdan cuando su mamá les dijo que los bebés debían estar en las pancitas de las mamis por nueve meses? – les preguntó y ambos asintieron – Bueno, deben estar ahí nueve meses para poder crecer sanos y fuertes, pero sus hermanitos sólo estuvieron siete meses en la pancita de su mamá, así que están un poquito débiles y necesitan medicinas y otro tipo de ayuda para recuperarse y estar suficientemente fuertes para poder salir a jugar – les explicó recibiendo miradas serias de sus hijos, y temió que no le hubieran entendido, pero no sabía a qué le temía, eran hijos de Hermione.

– Quiero verlos otra vez – le dijo Anthony sonriendo, y volteó poniéndose de puntitas, intentando alcanzar la ventana, pero su cabello a penas si alcanzaba el borde de esta.

Sonrió y volvió a tomar a sus hijos en brazos – Sólo un ratito, debemos regresar con su mamá – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír y ambos asintieron.

– Necesitan ponerse fuertes, hermanitos, para que puedan ir con nosotros a casa y jugar con pelitos y coshans – dijo su hijo haciéndolo reír.

– Muy bien, vamos con mamá – dijo Harry apartándose de la ventana, y Anthony y Catherine se despidieron a gritos de sus hermanitos – No griten, despertarán a todos los bebés – dijo riendo, recibiendo una sonrisa apenada de sus hijos.

– ¿Y de quién son todos esos bebés? – preguntó Catherine observándolos sobre su hombro, mientras se alejaban de ahí.

– De muchas mamis, que se están recuperando como su mamá – les dijo alejándose por completo de los cuneros.

OoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado apenas un par de días desde el nacimiento de sus hijos y Hermione ya estaba completamente curada, los doctores no podían explicarse qué era lo que había pasado y ellos fingían mostrarse tan impresionados como los médicos, que se habían tranquilizado con cortas intervenciones de Jaquie, que aseguraba que _"Hermione siempre había gozado de una rápida cicatrización"_, y que a ella no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que ya estuviera repuesta. _"Estoy segura que no es la primera mujer que se recupera tan rápido"_, había dicho haciendo reír a Harry al ver la mirada del doctor, que había comprendido que si no aceptaba que Hermione era un milagro de la medicina, probablemente terminaría sin licencia ni las herramientas corporales para seguir practicándola.

– Vuélveme a decir cómo son – le pidió su esposa con una sonrisa, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse su bata, sólo para evitar que alguien; además de él; pudiera ver el hermoso cuerpo de su señora, que dejaba al descubierto el _pedazo de tela_ que los hacían vestir en los hospitales.

Le sonrió ayudándola a sentarse en la silla de ruedas – Ben es el más pequeño de los tres, tiene el cabello negro y ojos cafés, se parece mucho a Anthony cuando tenía su edad, pero creo que tiene tu nariz – le dijo mientras le sostenía el espejo, para que pudiera terminar de arreglarse, apoyado en la silla a los pies de Hermione – ... – sonrió – Creo que necesitamos encontrar un nombre para tus hijas – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Una de ellas, la más grande, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos cafés, no hay duda de que será idéntica a ti, pero ella heredó mi boca – dijo con tono orgulloso, haciéndola sonreír – Y nuestra otra hija... hay algo especial en ella, bueno, en los tres, pero ella irradia algo, creo que es magia, estoy seguro de que es la que mantuvo vivos a sus hermanos y la que lanzó a Ron al otro lado del jardín – dijo sonriendo – Se parece mucho a... – sonrió al sentir a Hermione acariciar su mejilla – Se parece a mi mamá, bueno, eso creo, aún es muy pequeña, y tiene el cabello castaño – le dijo antes de reincorporarse, colocándose detrás de la silla, mientras su esposa dejaba el estuche de cosméticos en la cama.

– ¿Y sus ojos? – le preguntó la castaña con tono ilusionado, haciéndolo reír.

– Sabes que son verdes – le dijo inclinándose un poco para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Le sonrió acariciando su mano – Me gusta volver a escucharte describirlos – le dijo antes de besar su mano, para luego soltarla, permitiéndole empujar la silla.

– En unos momentos dejarás de necesitar de mi descripción para poder verlos en tu cabeza – le decía mientras se dirigían a los cuneros.

En esos días su hija había dejado de necesitar el respirador y su hijo parecía ir ganando un poco más de peso, mientras Anthony y Catherine pasaban las noches y parte de la mañana en casa de sus abuelos, que habían tenido que cancelar todas sus citas por un par de semanas.

– ¿No ha cambiado nada sobre el día de salida de los niños? – le preguntó con gesto esperanzado , pero el moreno negó.

– Hoy me dijo que han respondido tan bien como lo esperaban, pero cree conveniente que se queden hasta la fecha fijada – le dijo sabiendo que eso la decepcionaría un poco – Debemos pensar en el lado positivo, tú ya estás bien y podrás venir a visitarlos cuantas veces quieras –

Hermione le sonrió, pero no tardó en impacientarse al ver lo que claramente era el área de cuneros, intentó estirarse un poco para ver, pero se detuvo al sentir un ligero dolor en el abdomen; pues a pesar de que su herida había cerrado aún necesitaba esperar a que sanara la herida interna.

– No te esfuerces demasiado – le advirtió mientras se acercaban a la puerta – No quiero que vuelvas a estar aquí, _bébé_, necesitas tomarlo con calma – besó su mejilla antes de abrir la puerta.

– Buenos días señor Potter – lo saludó la enfermera que se encargaba de cuidar a los bebés en el turno de la mañana.

– Hola, Katie, te presento a mi esposa, Hermione – le dijo sonriendo, empujando la silla hacia las incubadoras.

– Mucho gusto, señora Potter – la saludó sonriente la enfermera – Qué gusto que venga usted también, porque les tenemos una sorpresa – les decía mientras se acercaba a ellos, recibiendo miradas confundidas de ambos – Lo siento, por favor, conozca a sus hijos, en un momento les daré la noticia – se disculpó sonriendo apenada.

Harry le sonrió y terminó la distancia que separaba a Hermione de sus hijos. La observó contener la respiración, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y se pudo dar cuenta de que no había mujer más feliz que ella.

– Son perfectos – dijo sonriendo, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla – Y tienes razón, hay algo especial en ella – susurró colocando una mano sobre la incubadora, donde dormía su hija más pequeña.

– ¿Lo sentiste? – le preguntó sonriendo y la castaña asintió, sabía que todos sus hijos tendrían magia, pero había algo en ella que la hacía irradiar su poder hacia los demás.

– La pequeña de ojos cafés puede salir de la incubadora – les dijo la enfermera, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de Harry y Hermione – Me dijo Anne, la enfermera que cubre el turno de la noche, que no paró de moverse en toda la noche, y parece que está lista para tomar un poco de leche – les informó haciéndolos sonreír – Sólo puede tomar unos mililitros, y... creo que será la primera en irse a casa – dijo feliz de poderles dar esa noticia.

Hermione volteó a ver a su esposo, que en un segundo ya estaba a su lado – Quiero cargarla, Harry – le dijo ya con más de un par de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos y con sumo cuidado tomó en brazos a la pequeña; que pareció no darse cuenta del cambio, pues siguió durmiendo tan tranquila como lo había estado haciendo; y la acomodó en los brazos de su mamá, para después alejarse dándoles privacidad.

– Hola, mi amor – la saludó la castaña, enjugándose las mejillas con su mano libre – No tienes idea de cómo ansiaba conocerte a ti y a tus hermanos – le dijo sonriendo, a pesar de sus lágrimas, y pudo sentir a su esposo acariciar su espalda – Iremos a casa muy pronto y conocerás a tus demás hermanos, que están ansiosos por enseñarlos a volar – dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a Harry, que acariciaba el rostro de su hija – ¿Cómo sigue Ben? – preguntó un poco preocupada y la enfermera sonrió.

– Benjamin también ha mejorado bastante, ya casi alcanza el peso de su hermana, creemos que en cuestión de días dejará de necesitar el respirador – les informó haciéndolos sonreír – Pero, la que nos preocupa es la otra pequeña, no ha vuelto a necesitar el respirador, pero casi no ha subido de peso, Benjamin ya está más grande que ella – les dijo con gesto serio.

Hermione volteó a ver preocupada a Harry, que intentó tranquilizarla con una caricia – Necesitamos hablar con Draco, él... tal vez sabe algo de... tal vez él pueda ayudarla – susurraba con gesto alarmado – Debe saber un poco de medicina mágica – dijo entre dientes, y él asintió intentando tranquilizarla.

– No te preocupes, _bébé_, ella estará bien – le aseguró acariciando su mejilla, y la castaña asintió derramando otro par de lágrimas; estaba seguro de que su esposa tenía una revolución de emociones en su interior – Hoy mismo hablaré con él y le pediré que venga a revisarla – le prometió antes de besarla – ¿Puede ir con nosotros? – le preguntó a Katie, que asintió sonriendo débilmente.

– Llenaré su informe – les dijo sonriendo, y ambos asintieron antes de salir, no sin despedirse de sus hijos; con la promesa de que estarían ahí más tarde.

– Gracias, Katie – se despidió Harry de la enfermera, y en silencio regresaron a la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó a Hermione alimentar a su hija con un pequeño biberón, había comido ya dos veces esa mañana, aunque apenas si había logrado terminar un cuarto de la botella; y habían estado pensando en nombres para sus hijas, pero ninguno parecía ser adecuado para ellas.

– ¿A qué hora te dijo Draco que vendría? – le preguntó la castaña sin dejar de observar a su bebé.

Le sonrió acercándose a ellas – No debe tardar, tenía trabajo, pero dijo que en cuanto se desocupara vendría – le dijo pasando un dedo por el cabello de su hija, que apenas parpadeó al sentirlo.

– Revisará a los tres, ¿verdad? – le preguntó observándolo un poco preocupada, y él asintió.

– No dejó de reírse de mi – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara – ¿También él sabía? – preguntó un poco sentido.

Negó observándolo apenada – Yo no le dije nada, pero imaginó que sería algo parecido, cuando llegó a ver a Anthony pensó que estaba a punto de aliviarme y cuando le dije que me faltaban cuatro meses, sacó la conclusión de que sería más de un bebé – le explicó aún ligeramente sonrojada.

Le sonrió – Está bien, puede burlarse todo lo que quiera, nada logrará quitarme la felicidad que me has dado – le dijo antes de besar su frente, haciéndola sonreír.

– Es horrible – dijo de repente, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry – Siempre lo vemos cuando uno de nuestros hijos está enfermo – dijo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido – Cuando nacieron Catherine y Anthony, llegó porque Caty estaba enferma, después cuando Tony tenía ataques de ansiedad, y ahora porque algo extraño pasa con nuestra bebé – decía sin dejar de observar a su otra hija – Creo que ya no quiero volver a verlo – dijo con tono molesto, haciendo reír a su esposo.

– Sé que no es nada agradable que tengamos que verlo, en especial por esas razones – dijo haciéndola reír – Está bien, sólo por eso, pero debemos aceptar que es un buen doctor y que gracias a él Caty mejoró rápidamente, y tal vez suceda lo mismo con la bebé – le dijo haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla.

– Espero que Draco pueda ayudarla – dijo apoyándose en el pecho de Harry, mientras él la rodeaba por la espalda.

– Aún no hago milagros, pero sí sé un poco de medicina mágica, así que creo que algo podré hacer – los interrumpió Draco sonriendo, haciendo reír a Harry y sonreír a Hermione – Creo que nunca me habían recibido con tanta felicidad –

– Nos ha costado cuatro años llegarte a apreciar – le dijo el moreno sonriendo, mientras le daba la mano.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Hermione? – le preguntó saludándola también con un apretón de manos.

– Yo estoy perfecta, mis bebés son los que me preocupan – le dijo con gesto serio, y pudieron ver a Draco transformar su gesto inmediatamente.

– Ella es la que se ha recuperado más rápido, ¿no es así? – les preguntó pidiéndole a Hermione con un gesto que le permitiera cargar a la bebé. Ambos asintieron y le explicaron que era la única que no había necesitado respirador y que había estado bastante despierta. Lo observaron revisarla, tanto con su equipo muggle, como con el mágico – Bien, está en perfecto estado, ha crecido tanto como es de esperarse y todos sus signos vitales están... vitales – dijo sonriendo – Ahora iré a revisar a los otros dos – dijo y se rió observando a Harry – Sólo tú Potter puedes ser tan despistado – dijo antes de salir.

El moreno lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido – Si no fuera porque se hará cargo de mis hijos, lo habría golpeado – dijo con gesto molesto, haciendo reír a su esposa – Iré a asegurarme de que no le impidan revisarlos – dijo tranquilizándose, y Hermione asintió aún sonriendo.

Cuando llegó a los cuneros lo primero que escuchó fue la voz molesta de Draco, que peleaba con la enfermera. Se acercó a ellos rápidamente, escuchando a la enfermera exigirle que se fuera – Katie, está bien, es amigo nuestro – le dijo un poco apenado.

– Lo siento, señor Potter, pero no pueden pasar mas que los papás – se disculpó la enfermera sin moverse de la puerta.

– Lo sé, pero el doctor Hart ha sido pediatra de nuestros hijos desde que nacieron y también será el de los bebés – le explicó intentando hacer que Draco dejara de empujar la puerta.

– Lo siento, pero si quiere ver los expedientes de los bebés tendrá que hablar con el doctor Smith – dijo apartándose de la puerta y regresando a su pequeño escritorio.

– Sólo los revisará, le comentamos lo que está pasando con la bebé y quiere revisarla, sólo para asegurarse de que no es algo más... Sólo serán unos minutos, nadie se dará cuenta de que estuvimos aquí – le pidió con tono suplicante, y le sonrió.

– Señor Potter, hará que me despidan – le dijo con tono molesto, mientras se levantaba para sacar los expedientes de los bebés Potter – Si mi supervisora se llega a enterar – murmuraba molesta, mientras Draco le dirigía una mirada burlesca al moreno, que intentó ignorarlo.

– Nadie se enterará, lo prometo – dijo mientras ambos se acercaban a ella.

– ¿Porqué no vas a asegurarte de que nadie venga? – le dijo Draco, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la enfermera.

– Ignóralo – le dijo Harry sonriendo, aceptó los expedientes y alejó al rubio de Katie, pues estaba seguro que si hacía un comentario más le arrancarían la cabeza – Vamos, Malfoy, haz lo que tengas que hacer – le dijo entregándole los archivos y se alejó un poco de él, sólo para asegurarse de que Katie no se acercara demasiado.

– ¿Es magia? – le preguntó el rubio en susurro, observándolo confundido.

– También lo sentiste – dijo sonriendo orgulloso, y Draco asintió.

– Creo que sé qué es lo que pasa – dijo observando de nuevo a la bebé.

Harry se acercó a él observándolo confundido – ¿Tan pronto?, aún no has hecho nada – le dijo observando también a su hija, mientras el rubio sonreía.

– Estoy suponiendo, la revisaré, pero estoy casi seguro de que es lo que imagino – le dijo haciendo que el moreno se volviera a apartar.

Volteó hacia la enfermera y la vio observando nerviosa hacia la puerta, mientras fingía leer una revista; sonrió volviendo a concentrarse en Malfoy, que revisaba con gesto serio a sus hijos, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba guardando sus cosas y leyendo los expedientes.

– Es lo que suponía, Potter – dijo sonriendo, mientras regresaba al escritorio de Katie – Gracias – le dijo con tono amable antes de salir, seguido por un Harry confundido.

– ¿Me vas a decir o quieres que adivine? – le preguntó con tono molesto, caminando detrás de él, haciéndolo sonreír.

– Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, aunque no creo que aciertes – dijo con gesto burlesco – Y preferiría hablarlo en la presencia de tu esposa, no me gusta repetir las cosas – dijo dando vuelta al pasillo que los llevaba a la habitación de Hermione, mientras Harry lo seguía con gesto molesto.

Cuando entraron ya estaban en el cuarto los papás de Hermione y sus hijos mayores, que corrieron a saludar a su papá – ¿Cómo están? – les preguntó sonriendo, mientras los tomaba en brazos.

– Bien – le dijo Anthony sonriendo ampliamente – Ya cargamos a mi hermanita – dijo con tono orgulloso, haciéndolo sonreír.

– Ah, me parece perfecto, porque ustedes nos ayudarán a cuidarla – le dijo mientras se acercaba a su familia – Buenos días, Jaquie – saludó a su suegra con un beso y con un gesto que no tomó forma intentó saludar a su suegro, pero Benjamin no le hablaba desde que habían nacido sus hijos.

– ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Hermione intentando ignorar la actitud de su papá.

Draco le sonrió – Están bien, estoy seguro que tu hijo pronto saldrá de la incubadora, no me sorprendería si lo hace hoy mismo – les informó sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo amplias sonrisas de las familias Potter y Granger – Y tu hija está bien, es normal que no esté creciendo mucho, me sorprendería que se desarrollara tan bien como sus hermanos – dijo, mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa de noche.

– ¿Porqué? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

El rubio volvió a sonreír – Al parecer se está encargando de que sus hermanos se recuperen – dijo con calma, recibiendo miradas confundidas de los cuatro adultos, mientras los pequeños no dejaban de observar embelesados a su hermanita – La magia que se siente al estar cerca de ella la está liberando para ayudar a sus hermanos, bueno, ahora sólo le queda ayudar a su hermano –

Hermione lo observó boquiabierta y Harry por poco deja caer a sus hijos – Tenías razón – dijo volteando a ver a su esposo – Ella fue la que mantuvo vivos a sus hermanos y, no tengo la menor duda, ella fue la que lanzó a Ron al otro lado del jardín – dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a Malfoy.

– Vaya, ya me cae bien esa niña – dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a Harry y Hermione – Lo más probable es que ella haya hecho todo eso, no se preocupen, en cuando su hijo logre dejar la incubadora, ella se recuperará – los tranquilizó.

– Muchas gracias, Draco – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente, haciéndolo sonreír con gesto malicioso.

– No te preocupes, amo mi trabajo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y volteó a ver a Harry – Sólo dile a tu esposo que deje de coquetear con las enfermeras – dijo como despedida, haciendo que Jaquie volteara a ver sorprendida a Harry, Hermione se riera y Benjamin observara molesto a su yerno.

– ¡No le estaba coqueteando! – se quejó, haciendo reír a sus hijos.

– Lo sé – le dijo la castaña con calma – Estoy segura de que ella es una mala mujer que te obligó a sonreírle – dijo con gesto divertido, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su esposo.

– Vamos, sólo fue para que dejara entrar a Draco – dijo ligeramente sonrojado, haciendo reír a su esposa y su suegra, aunque su suegro no se veía muy feliz.

– Papá, estamos bromeando, Harry no me engaña – le dijo Hermione con calma, acostando a su hija a su lado, permitiendo que sus hijos pudieran acercarse a verla – Si sigues con esa actitud hacia mi esposo, creo que tendré que prohibirte ver a tus nietos – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su papá y unas preocupadas de sus hijos – A sus hermanitos – les dijo en susurro, tranquilizándolos.

Harry se rió – No te preocupes, entiendo que esté molesto – dijo restándole importancia, pero la castaña negó.

– Ya es suficiente, mi mamá ya te gritó, me pediste disculpas y Ron te golpeó, creo que has pagado cualquier error que podrías haber cometido – decía acariciando el pecho de su hija, que dormía tranquilamente, y pudo ver a su papá cruzarse de brazos y sentarse en el sillón con gesto enfurruñado – Es tu problema, papá – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, y besó la cabecita de su hija, siendo imitada por Anthony y Catherine, con un poco de ayuda de su papá.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Lamento mucho si decepcioné a alguien, sufrí de cierta presión psicológica para hacer algunas cosas, pero bueno, a mi me gustó el resultado y, repito, lamento si decepcioné a alguien, pero ya no puedo cambiar lo que escribí, la historia tomó este rumbo y, bueno, no puedes pelear contra ella.**

**Yo pensé que era absurdo el caso de Hermione, pero navegando por Internet descubrí que no tiene nada de absurdo, hay tantos casos similares, así que eso tranquilizó mi conciencia jajaja, y me ayudó a encontrarlo aún más lindo porque, a fin de cuentas, son bebés Potter-Granger, qué más da si fueron 3 o si sólo hubiera sido uno, son igual de hermosos.**

**En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bueno, los que aún me quieran seguir leyendo.**

**Besos**

**Pau**


	44. Ya Son Marido Y Mujer

****

**Regreso triste porque seguro Arissita me odia… jajaja no es cierto, bueno, sí me pesaría si alguien me odiara, pero desgraciadamente no se puede complacer a todo mundo; y tristemente lo comprobamos con el final de HP; así que aquí estoy con el final del fic… ay que fuerte. Nunca pensé que me fuera a pesar tanto subir el último capítulo… ay no, ¡prometo no llorar!**

**Les confieso que ya tenía el capítulo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía la vana esperanza de que me llegaran más reviews, pero ¿díganme cómo puedo pedir más si yo les he dado tan poco?, les doy las disculpas más sinceras a Emma, Mekolin, Mily y HermionePotter90 (¿estoy loca o tienes cuenta en el foro de pottershots?), en verdad no quería hacerlas(os) esperar tanto, pero el tiempo se me fue de las manos y mi ambición contribuyó bastante jajaja**

**En fin, aquí está el último capítulo, ámenlo u ódienlo, es su decisión.**

**Gracias por estos… ¡4 años, 8 meses y 1 día!**

**CAP 44 YA SON MARIDO Y MUJER**

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Malfoy había tenido razón, a la mañana siguiente de su visita su hijo Benjamin había dejado de necesitar la incubadora y desde entonces descansaba en brazos de su mamá, su abuelita, su abuelito, Ron y Sophie, y muy pocas veces en su cuna. Pero lo más sorprendente era que desde el momento en que Ben salió de los cuneros, su hija había comenzado a ganar fuerza, no había subido mucho de peso, pero el doctor les había asegurado que sus signos vitales estaban mejor que nunca y estaba tan fuerte como cualquier bebé único de su edad.

– ¿A qué hora dijo el doctor que podíamos ir por ella? – le preguntó Hermione con gesto ansioso.

Le sonrió ayudándola a ponerse de pie – Aún falta más de media hora – le dijo acariciando su cintura – ¿Has pensado en nuestra boda? – le dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una sonrisa de su esposa.

– Pensé que lo habías olvidado – le dijo emocionada, mientras caminaban por la habitación, pues la castaña ya estaba cansada de estar tanto tiempo acostada.

La hizo detenerse para poder observarla de frente – No estaba bromeando, Hermione, quiero volver a casarme contigo y que tus papás puedan acompañarte, y, tal vez no era el plan, pero tus hijos también estarán ahí y estoy seguro que serán unos hermosos pajes, también podrás compartir esta experiencia con tus amigos y si quieres también podríamos invitar a tus tíos y primos – le decía con una ligera sonrisa, antes de recibir un abrazo de su esposa.

– ¡Oh, Harry, no me importaría si estuviéramos de nuevo solos! – le dijo ocultando su rostro en su pecho, mientras el moreno la abrazaba también.

– Cuando regresemos a casa, y tengamos un poco de tiempo, te ayudaré a planear la boda – le aseguró sonriendo, antes de darle un beso en el cabello.

– Estoy segura de que cuando mi mamá se entere cerrará el consultorio para ayudarnos – lo volteó a ver sonriendo y recibió un beso en los labios – Te amo tanto – le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo otro beso.

– Me haces sentir como un adolescente enamorado – le dijo sonriendo, mientras la llevaba de regreso a la cama y la ayudó a acostarse – ¡Cómo deseo que te recuperes para poderte hacer el amor! – le dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, acariciando su cadera con una de sus manos, y se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta – ¡Merlín, un día de estos me va a matar! – dijo en susurro, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– Hola papá – lo saludó sonriendo – ¿Y mamá? – le preguntó al ver que había llegado solo; mientras Harry se separaba de ella.

– Fue con los niños a ver a la bebé – le dijo con gesto serio, sin moverse de donde estaba.

Hermione le sonrió – Ayúdame – le pidió haciendo con un movimiento de manos que se acercara a ella – Hoy saldrá mi hija de la incubadora y tal vez hoy mismo podemos irnos – le dijo con gesto emocionado, logrando hacerlo sonreír, mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse un poco para tomar en brazos a su bebé – ¿Puedes darle de comer a Ben? – le preguntó sabiendo que su papá tenía una gran debilidad por su nieto; estaba segura de que amaba a todos sus nietos, y que sería igual de consentidor con todos, pero sabía que había algo diferente con Benjamin, tal vez se debía a que llevaba su nombre o simplemente había un lazo especial entre ellos.

Y sin chistar el señor Granger se apuró a tomar en brazos a su nieto y preparar la leche como sabía que le gustaba, no muy caliente y sólo los mililitros necesarios.

– Hola – los saludó Jaquie al entrar a la habitación, y Harry y Hermione la observaron sorprendidos al verla llegar con su nieta en brazos.

– ¿Pudo salir antes? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida y su mamá asintió sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a ella, junto a sus nietos, que no dejaban de observar a su hermanita emocionados.

– Cuando llegamos las enfermeras ya la tenían fuera, creo que desde que salió no ha tocado una cuna, tiene una fuerza magnética sorprendente – le decía mientras la acercaba un poco a su hija para que pudiera verla.

– Tiene tus ojos, Harry – le dijo sonriendo, mientras su hija la observaba con gesto serio.

El moreno sonrió orgulloso, acercándose a ellos y tomó en brazos a Catherine y Anthony, que observaban ansiosos la espalda de su hermana – ¿Crees que se parezca a ella? – le preguntó un poco nervioso, y Hermione asintió.

– Será idéntica a tu mamá, sólo que de cabello castaño – le dijo sonriendo, haciéndolo sonreír.

– ¿Y cómo se llama? – les preguntó Catherine, haciendo que sus papás se voltearan a ver preocupados.

Hermione sonrió – Bueno, creo que ella podría llamarse Lilian – dijo observando a la bebé que tenía en brazos su mamá, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

– ¿En serio? – le dijo emocionado, y la castaña se rió asintiendo.

– Claro, es un nombre bonito y se parece mucho a tu mamá – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Y ella... – decía observando a su otra hija con seriedad.

– ¡Jane! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Catherine y Anthony, haciéndolos sobresaltarse, haciendo reír a Harry.

– Me gusta, se parece a una Jane que conozco – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de inclinarse un poco para besar a su esposa.

OoOoOoOoO

Se rió al observar a su esposo dormido en el piso del cuarto de sus bebés. Habían regresado a su casa hacía unos días y lo primero que habían hecho era restaurar la habitación de sus hijos, que habían tenido que dormir en su dormitorio por un par de noches mientras Ron y Harry se encargaban de armar las cunas, roperos, columpios, dos mecedoras; que por la pura terquedad de ambos habían decidido armar ellos mismos; los moises capri que les habían regalado los papás de Hermione; que terminarían en el estudio o la sala; y los móviles con figuras de escobas y snitch que habían sido regalo de Sophie y Ron; y todo esto había tenido como resultado más de tres dedos vendados en la mano de Harry y dos en la de Ron, la espinilla golpeada del pelirrojo y otros dos dedos prensados del moreno.

Se acercó a él hincándose a su lado y acarició su rostro – Harry – lo llamó en susurro, casi no habían dormido y eso era más que obvio en las ojeras que portaban los dos orgullosos – Harry, ve a acostarte en la cama – le dijo moviéndolo un poco, haciéndolo sobresaltarse ligeramente.

– Oh, demonios, me quedé dormido – se quejó buscando con la mirada a su hijo.

Le sonrió ayudándolo a levantarse – Estoy segura de que lo acostaste antes de quedarte dormido – le dijo con calma, señalándole con un gesto que su hijo dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

– Vaya – dijo con la mirada cansada, haciéndola sonreír. Lo rodeó por la cintura guiándolo de regreso a su habitación – En verdad lo lamento – se disculpó mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a acostarse y lo arropaba – Yo debería hacer esto... – dijo con tono somnoliento.

La castaña sólo sonrió y, apartando el cabello de su frente, la besó para luego acostarse junto a él. Era absolutamente normal que estuviera tan cansado, la mayoría de las veces él insistía en atender a sus hijos y ella se levantaba sólo un par de veces, cuando; rara vez; dos de los pequeños exigían su atención, pues en la mayoría de las ocasiones parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para tomar turnos, pues lloraba uno e inmediatamente después de haber sido atendido comenzaba a clamar atención otro; y Harry era el que permanecía despierto hasta atender a los tres.

– ¿A qué hora llegará tu mamá? – le preguntó el moreno sin abrir los ojos, acercándose a ella.

Le sonrió abrazándolo, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello – Dentro de tres horas – le dijo rascando su cabeza, haciéndolo gemir ligeramente.

– ¿Han podido ver algo sobre la boda? – preguntó acercándola más a él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Muy poco, mi mamá ha visto algunos salones y mi papá habló con un ministro amigo suyo, pero creo que lo mejor es esperar unos meses, cuando las cosas se calmen y podamos dormir un poco más – dijo sonriendo, haciéndolo soltar una risa floja.

– Yo creo que seis meses será perfecto, podría ser un 18 de septiembre y festejar nuestra luna de miel un 19... – le dijo sonriendo, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello haciéndola reír.

– Me gusta tu idea – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, alejándose un poco de él – Pero ahora debes descansar, yo me encargaré de los niños el resto de la noche… o madrugada – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, que más que convencerlo de dormir, lo hizo acercarse más a ella, rodeándola por la cintura sin separarse de sus labios.

– Ni creas que he olvidado tu promesa de darme un baño – le dijo sonriendo, sin apartarse de sus labios, haciéndola reír.

OoOoOoOoO

Esa madrugada ni Harry ni Hermione habían dormido mucho, después de que la castaña lo ayudara a regresar a su habitación, el moreno no la dejó volver a dormir, ni a vestir nada más que la sábana hasta que llegó Jaqueline, que de seguro se había dado cuenta de todo al ver las enormes sonrisas; a pesar de las marcadas ojeras; en los rostros de su hija y su yerno.

Paseaba por el estudio con Jane en brazos, mientras Catherine lo seguía de cerca, seguro esperando a que su hermana llorara exigiendo su comida, pues no olvidaba la promesa que le había hecho su papá de _"alimentarla la próxima vez que le toque comer"_.

Hermione les sonrió desde el sillón, donde descansaba recostada, con Benjamin durmiendo sobre su pecho – ¿Caty, porqué no vas a jugar con Tony?, está allá arriba solito – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta de su hija, que no tardó en negar.

– No está solito, está con Lily – dijo sin apartar la vista de su papá, con más precisión de su hermana – ¿Todavía no? – le preguntó con tono ansioso, haciendo reír a Harry.

– Aún no, ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde la última vez que comió – le respondió sonriendo – Deberías hacer caso a tu mamá y jugar con Tony, yo te avisaré cuando sea hora – le prometió acariciando su cabello, pero la pequeña se negó.

– Tony no quiere jugar conmigo, sólo platica con Lily – le dijo arrugando la nariz con gesto molesto, haciendo sonreír a su papá al recordarle a la castaña mandona que había conocido en un tren.

– ¿Platica con ella? – le preguntó su mamá con una mirada enternecida, y Catherine asintió. Sonrió tomando el parlante que estaba detrás de ella, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso, subió un poco el volumen y lo acercó a su oreja, escuchando un murmullo, giró la perilla del volumen al máximo haciendo que se escuchara claramente la risa de su hijo mayor.

– Es muy divertido – lo escucharon decir con tono alegre – Mi papi me enseñó, pero si quieres, cuando no duermas tanto, yo puedo enseñarte, es facilísimo – rió ligeramente observando a su esposo, que ya se acercaba a ella junto a su hija – Pero debes volar cerquita del piso, porque si te caes te va a doler mucho – dijo con tono serio, volviendo a hacer sonreír a sus papás – A mi mami... – se rió apenado – También es tu mami – se corrigió – A ella no le gusta que volemos, no sé porqué, es muy divertido... tal vez ella se cayó de la escoba y le dolió mucho – lo escucharon meditar, mientras Hermione contenía los deseos de correr a abrazar a su hijo – Ella es muy buena, a Caty y a mi nos abraza y nos da besitos, también nos pone nuestros abrigos cuando tenemos frío y duerme con nosotros si soñamos feo, y le presta a Caty sus pinturas para que juegue ella también, tal vez a ti también te las presta, tiene muchas – Harry observó a su esposa, que contenía las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa – Debes ser buena con ella, es muy bonita y te cuidó y dejó que durmieras en su pancita –

Hermione soltó una risa ahogada y se levantó del sillón entregándole el parlante a su esposo, acostó a su bebé en el moisés y salió del estudio subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

– Nuestro papi también es bueno, siempre juega con nosotros y a veces nos lleva a verlo entrenar, él también nos abraza y nos da besitos – le seguía contando a su hermana, cuando la castaña entró a la habitación. Sonrió observándolo, tenía el rostro apoyado entre dos barrotes de la cuna, aferrando una de sus manos a uno de estos, mientras con la otra sostenía la pequeña mano de su hermana – Y quiere mucho a nuestra mami, siempre la abraza y le dice cositas bonitas, y se van a casar otra vez y vamos a poder verlos, porque Caty y yo queremos saber cómo se casaron – decía mientras Hermione se acercaba a él, y pudo ver a Lily observándolo atentamente, como si entendiera lo que le decía.

– También tus hermanos podrán estar en la boda – le dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su hijo, que no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa – ¿Vienen conmigo?, su papá, Caty, Jane y Ben están en el estudio – le dijo tendiéndole una mano, que Anthony no tardó en tomar.

– Lily quiere aprender a volar – le contó mientras Hermione tomaba en brazos a la bebé.

– ¿Ah, sí? – le preguntó sonriendo, volviendo a tomar la mano de su hijo, que asintió con una amplia sonrisa, haciéndola reír – Cuando sea mayor como tú, podrás enseñarle a volar – le prometió con una sonrisa, mientras salían de la habitación, y Anthony sonrió emocionado.

– ¿También pueden aprender Ben y Janie? – le preguntó sin apartar su gesto emocionado, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Le sonrió asintiendo – Si ellos quieren aprender, podrán hacerlo, pero cuando sean mayores – le recordó y Tony asintió conforme.

Cuando entraron al estudio encontraron a Harry y Catherine sentados en el sillón, el primero con Ben en un brazo, mientras con el otro ayudaba a la segunda a sostener a Jane, a quien le daba de comer con una sonrisa. Y escuchó la puerta principal abrirse mientras ella y su hijo se acomodaban en el sillón.

– Esta podría ser una bonita foto familiar – les dijo Sophie mientras ella, Ron y Alexandra se acercaban a ellos – ¡No se muevan! – les advirtió, y antes de que pudieran decir nada, la rubia sacó su cámara y capturó las sonrisas de la familia Potter-Granger en una foto, en la que seguro se podría ver a Anthony abrazando por el cuello a su mamá, que reía sin poder ocultar su felicidad, a Harry junto a ella cargando con un brazo a Ben, mientras con el otro rodeaba por la espalda a su hija mayor, que sonreía sosteniendo el biberón con una mano y cargando a su hermana con dificultad.

OoOoOoOoO

Acarició la espalda de su esposo, y sonrió al escucharlo respirar profundamente – Buenos días, dormilón – susurró en su cuello, cerca de su oído, y lo pudo ver sonreír, deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda, y las coló bajo su camisa, acariciando su costado, y pudo sentir su piel erizarse a su contacto – Mis papás están con los niños… – volvió a susurrar en su cuello – Tenemos al menos una hora para nosotros – le dijo antes de besar su cuello, deslizando las uñas por su espalda, haciéndolo gemir.

– ¿En qué está pensando, señora? – le preguntó sonriendo, alzando un poco la cabeza antes de girarse para quedar de frente a ella.

Le sonrió y recorrió con las manos su pecho, abdomen y bajo vientre – Tal vez podría ser un buen momento para cumplir mi promesa – le dijo antes de besarlo, sintiendo las manos de su esposo en su espalda y su cadera.

– Un baño me caería perfecto en este momento – le sonrió y apartó el cabello de su rostro – ¿No tendrán problemas con los niños? – preguntó un poco inseguro y ella negó.

– Saben que estás durmiendo y me dijeron que podía relajarme sin preocuparme por nada, además Ron y Sophie no tardan en llegar – le recordó antes de volverlo a besar.

Correspondió a su beso rodeándola por la cintura, y la hizo acostarse junto a él, sin dejarla de besar – Una hora, ¿eh? – dijo sonriendo sobre su mejilla, antes de recorrer con los labios su cuello, haciéndola suspirar – ¿Quieres quedarte en la cama o prefieres ir a la tina? – le dijo deslizando las manos dentro de su pantalón, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

– Vine a cumplir una promesa – le dijo antes de volver a atrapar sus labios, y el moreno la tomó por la cintura, levantándola de la cama, sin dejar de besarla, y ella no tardó en envolver con las piernas sus caderas, haciéndolos gemir.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, _bébé_ – le dijo sonriendo al ver su mirada sorprendida, haciéndola reír. Entraron al baño sonriendo sin dejar de besarse, mientras sentía a la castaña acariciar su cabello.

– Lo mejor es que me bajes, sino no podré hacer mi trabajo – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, terminando el beso, y el moreno la obedeció, comenzando a quitarse la ropa mientras ella preparaba en agua de la bañera.

– ¿Me harás compañía? – le preguntó mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón haciéndola reír – No me importaría compartir el baño contigo – le dijo sonriendo, acariciando su abdomen bajo su blusa.

Le sonrió volteando hacia él – No tenemos mucho tiempo – logró decir antes de que Harry comenzara a besarla, haciéndola reír bajo el beso – No más bebés, Harry – le dijo a modo de advertencia, mientras su esposo besaba su cuello, y lo escuchó balbucear un _"Los que Merlín quiera"_ mientras levantaba su blusa, pero la castaña negó separándose de él – Harry, no podremos con cuatro bebés más – le dijo con tono serio.

Le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas – ¿Quién dice que tendremos cuatro más? – le preguntó acercándose a su rostro para besarla.

– Las estadísticas lo dicen – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio, cruzándose de brazos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir un beso de su esposo, que la apretó contra él rodeándola por la espalda.

– No más bebés – murmuró sobre sus labios haciéndola sonreír de nuevo, y se separó de ella mientras le quitaba la blusa, volviéndola a abrazar inmediatamente, sin dejar de besarla, acarició su espalda con las manos encontrando el seguro de su sujetador, que desabrochó sin necesidad de ver, y dejó en el olvido sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su esposa bajo sus manos. La besó con calma, amando cada sensación, el calor de su boca, la calidez de su lengua y la dulzura de su sabor, así como amó poder estar a solas con ella, poder disfrutar verdaderamente de su compañía, realmente no le importaba su no hacían el amor; aunque no negaba que lo anhelaba; le bastaba con estar con ella, verla relajarse en sus brazos y escucharla hablar de ellos, de sus hijos y de lo feliz que eran.

Hermione le sonrió separándose de él – Vamos, amor, el agua está lista – le dijo haciéndolo caminar hacia la tina, provocando su risa – Yo te prometí un baño y eso tendrás – dijo intentando contener su sonrisa.

El moreno le sonrió divertido desde la tina, mientras la observaba preparar las botellas de shampoo y jabón – ¿Un baño es todo lo que voy a obtener? – le preguntó sin poder contener la sonrisa y la castaña asintió.

– Un baño es lo que prometí y yo cumplo mi palabra – dijo con tono solemne antes de dirigirse al vestidor – Mi mamá ya reservó el salón – le informó mientras se ponía una blusa vieja de tirantes y cambiaba su pantalón por unos calzoncillos de Harry – Te dije que estaba más emocionada que nosotros por la boda – le dijo al verlo sonreír.

– Me parece bien – le dijo sin darle verdadera importancia a lo que había dicho, mientras la observaba sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó sonriendo divertida, al ver la constante mirada de su esposo, que la hizo acercarse a él, haciéndola caer dentro de la tina, salpicando todo a su alrededor – ¡Harry! – logró quejarse antes de que el moreno la besara.

– Lo siento, pero fue tu culpa – se disculpó al terminar el beso, escuchando su risa – Te ves irresistible – decía observándola, aunque ahora estaba completamente mojada, a excepción de parte de su cabello.

Hermione le sonrió – Si seguimos jugando no tendremos tiempo de nada – le dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, y se reincorporó con ayuda de su esposo, mojando todo a su paso.

– Te ves aún más irresistible – le dijo al darse cuenta de la forma en que la ropa se adhería a su cuerpo.

Hermione se rió observándose – Bueno, es tu culpa, nadie te dijo que me mojaras – dijo fingiendo su tono mandón, que sólo consiguió hacerlo reír, y decidió iniciar su tarea, acercándose a él por detrás, para poder mojar su cabello y aplicar el shampoo que usaba su esposo por elección de ella, pues hacía una mezcla realmente excitante con su olor natural.

Se rió al escucharlo ronronear ligeramente, mientras ella masajeaba su cuero cabelludo; se acercó a él y besó su hombro, haciéndolo recostarse contra el borde de la tina – ¿Estoy reponiendo todo lo que te hice pasar estos últimos meses? – le preguntó sonriendo, antes de besarlo.

El moreno le sonrió negando – No necesitas reponer nada, no fue ninguna clase de sacrificio para mi, pero si te preguntas ¿si lo estoy disfrutando?, realmente es así… creo que buscaré más formas de ganarme este tipo de recompensas – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo otro beso de su esposa – Deberías venir conmigo a la tina – le sugirió, acariciando su espalda ya de por sí húmeda.

La castaña sólo le sonrió apartándose de él, y se limitó a meter las piernas a la tina, colocándolas a los costados de su esposo, y se sentó en el borde, donde descansaba su cabeza – Si hicieras más de lo que haces terminaríamos viviendo en la tina – le dijo riendo ligeramente, haciéndolo reír, mientras se inclinaba hacia él, acariciando su pecho y abdomen dentro del agua – Pero creo que podemos encontrar otras formas de recompensarte – le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, volviendo a reincorporarse para enjuagar su cabello con el agua tibia – ¿Me harás frotar todo tu cuerpo? – le preguntó mientras lo sentía recostar la cabeza contra uno de sus muslos, y el moreno sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras asentía – Está bien – dijo con una corta risa – Tendrás que apartarte un poco, sino no podré trabajar – le indicó sonriendo, y terminó de meterse a la tina, sentándose detrás de él, sintiéndolo inmediatamente deslizar las manos por sus piernas, intentó ignorar sus caricias; quería ir más allá de un simple baño, pero primero cumpliría con su palabra; y tomó la esponja vertiendo en ella un poco de jabón líquido – Mi mamá cree que necesitamos unas vacaciones – le comentó mientras comenzaba a frotar su espalda, haciéndolo sonreír.

– No podemos dejarlos con los niños… y yo soy feliz con un par de horas a solas con mi esposa – le dijo antes de apoyar su espalda contra el pecho de la castaña, que le sonrió deslizando la esponja por su brazo derecho.

– No creo que sea necesario, los niños se han portado muy bien y Caty y Tony son más maduros de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, así que creo que pronto volverán a ser nuestras las noches – le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, comenzando a frotar su pecho.

El moreno buscó sus labios – No hablemos de los niños ahora – le dijo antes de besarla, girándose un poco para rodear su cintura con un brazo, y logró colocarla sobre él con un poco de ayuda de su esposa, que se amoldó a su cuerpo inmediatamente – Nuestras noches suenan más interesantes – le dijo sonriendo, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y volvió a besarla mientras le quitaba con dificultad la blusa, que se adhería a su cuerpo a causa del agua – No te imaginas cuánto he extrañado besarte de esta manera – le dijo luego de haber sacado la blusa por su cabeza, arrojándola al otro lado del baño, y se aferró a su espalda besándola no sólo con todo el amor que sentía por ella, sino con toda la pasión que no había podido demostrarle esos meses, mostrándole la falta que le hacía estar con ella de esa manera. Con un poco de ansiedad buscó el borde de los calzoncillos y se deshizo de ellos con apenas un poco de esfuerzo y una chispa de magia, dejándolos bastante más alejados que la blusa.

Hermione le sonrió separándose un poco de él, y estirándose un poco sobre la repisa que estaba detrás de Harry, alcanzó su varita, permitiéndole apreciar unos de sus atributos femeninos que más disfrutaba y admiraba.

Rodeó su cintura, manteniendo el vientre de su esposa contra su pecho, y sus hermosos senos contra su rostro, haciéndola reír – También te extrañaron – murmuró con una sonrisa, acercándose a su rostro y lo besó brevemente, para luego hacer un sencillo hechizo que habría podido cambiar tantas cosas en sus vidas si lo hubieran usado cinco años atrás.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminó por el salón llevando de la mano a su hijo, que sonreía observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En unos minutos comenzaría la ceremonia y él aún no podía encontrar los zapatos de Anthony, que se los había quitado para no ensuciarlos, pero había olvidado dónde los dejó.

Él y su hijo vestían trajes elegantes, no sería una ceremonia muy grande, así que Hermione y su mamá decidieron que sería mejor un traje y no un smoking que sólo lo haría sentir incómodo. A ella no había podido verla mucho ese día, sólo porque quería darle una sorpresa; para ellos ya no existía esa superstición de que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

– Tu mamá querrá matarme cuando se dé cuenta que perdimos tus zapatos – le dijo con gesto serio, antes de tomarlo en brazos, al menos sus calcetas eran negras y no se notaría mucho la ausencia de calzado, o eso esperaba.

– ¡Harry! – lo llamó su suegra, haciendo que la volteara a ver preocupado, llevaba a Jane en brazos; y la bebé no tardó en hacer aspavientos para llamar su atención – El ministro está listo para comenzar la ceremonia y Hermione te espera en la habitación – le informó antes de regresar para seguir con lo que estuviera haciendo.

– Esperemos que tu mamá no nos regañe – le dijo sonriendo a su hijo, y siguió los pasos de su suegra deteniéndose en el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación – Ve con tu abuelito, iré por tu mamá para que inicie la boda – le dijo sonriendo mientras lo dejaba de pie en el piso, Anthony asintió y se apuró hasta donde estaba su abuelito.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo y llamó a la puerta seguro de que Hermione querría hablar con él a través de ésta – Soy Harry – se identificó al escucharla indicarle que entrara.

– Lo sé, pasa –

Abrió despacio, sintiéndose un poco confundido y a la vez emocionado, se sentía nervioso como si fuera su primera boda y como si los cuatro años anteriores no hubieran pasado; no porque no le gustara lo que había vivido, al contrario amaba cada minuto que había pasado desde que se aceptaron como pareja, pero estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que parecía primerizo.

– Estoy aquí – escuchó su voz proveniente de la habitación contigua, era una habitación bastante grande, tomando en cuenta que el salón no era tan grande.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla, se veía... no podía encontrar una palabra para describirla, era como si Merlín y Morgana hubieran unido fuerzas para crear al ser más hermoso del planeta. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo, no era muy largo y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, se entallaba un poco en su cintura, sólo lo necesario para marcar su figura, sin llegar a quedarle ceñido, y era de color hueso. Pero estaba seguro de que no era el vestido lo que la hacía ver hermosa, ni el maquillaje; que agradecía fuera sencillo; también agradecía que su peinado alto dejara al descubierto su cuello haciéndolo lucir largo y apetecible, pero no era ninguna de esas tres cosas las que la hacían lucir radiante; tal vez la combinación de las tres le ayudaban un poco a enaltecer su belleza, pero era algo en su sonrisa y en sus ojos lo que realmente la hacía ver aún más preciosa ese día.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó confundida, pero sin dejar de sonreír, estaba seguro de que había abierto la boca.

– Nada – dijo acercándose a ella, y la abrazó rodeándola por la cintura – Me dijo tu mamá que me hablabas – susurró hablando bastante cerca de su rostro, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

– Sí, quería esperar a que iniciara la ceremonia para que me vieras, pero hay algo que quiero decirte antes – le dijo acariciando su mejilla y Harry la acercó más a él incitándola a seguir – Estoy embarazada – le dijo con tono serio y él sintió que sus brazos iban perdiendo fuerza.

– ¿E-embarazada? – preguntó olvidando por un momento cómo hablar, y no estaba seguro si se había quitado los lentes en algún momento, pero ya no estaba seguro de seguir viendo correctamente.

La castaña se rió haciendo que Harry reaccionara – Estoy bromeando – dijo entre risas, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su futuro actual esposo – En serio, Harry, es broma – le dijo controlando su risa – Amo a todos mis hijos, pero creo que ya somos una familia bastante grande – le dijo sonriendo, mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello, él ya no la abrazaba.

– Aún nos faltan dos más para alcanzar a los Weasley – le dijo volviendo a sonreír divertido, haciendo que Hermione negara inmediatamente.

– Al paso que vamos, terminaremos teniendo dos más que los Weasley – le dijo con gesto serio, haciendo reír al moreno, que volvió a abrazarla.

– Entonces ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? – le preguntó antes de depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, haciéndola volver a sonreír.

Lo besó acariciando su mejilla y sonrió haciendo que se separara de ella al sentirlo intensificar el beso – Te amo – le dijo acariciando sus labios con los de ella – Mi papá habló conmigo cuando veníamos para acá, me dijo que encontró el terreno perfecto para construir nuestra casa y poner la escuela – le sonrió, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su esposo – Sé que es un hombre terco y finge seguir enojado contigo, pero mi mamá me dijo que no sabe cómo disculparse contigo por su terquedad... bueno, el dice que por su confusión, pero no es más que un terco – le dijo con gesto serio haciéndolo reír.

– Está bien, hablaré con él, aunque después de seis meses, creo que debería hacerme el ofendido – dijo fingiendo tono resentido, haciéndola sonreír – ¿Y dónde está ese terreno? – le preguntó acariciando su cintura, volviendo a acercarla a él.

– Cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, al norte, pasando la colina Stoatshead – le informó sin dejar de sonreír – Ya no tendremos excusa para faltar a las reuniones de los Weasley –

Se rió negando – Me temo que no, pero seguro es un terreno excelente – le dijo intentando besarla de nuevo, pero la castaña lo detuvo – Iré a verlo con Ron, creo que él también está interesado en comprar un terreno cerca de la Madriguera – dijo recordando lo mucho que su amigo extrañaba a su familia, aunque estaban a sólo un chasquido de ellos, estaba seguro de que sería más sencillo para él estar cerca.

– Me parece bien, ahora creo que nosotros deberíamos salir o pensarán que nos fugamos – le dijo haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

– Creo que no pueden hacernos nada por eso, de cualquier forma ya somos marido y mujer – le dijo sonriendo, con la intención de atrapar sus labios, pero Hermione volvió a impedírselo.

– Te aseguro que mi mamá sí puede hacerte mucho – dijo riendo – Te odiará por el resto de tu vida si vuelves a quitarle la oportunidad de estar con su hija el día de su boda – se separó de él y lo guió a la puerta.

– Está bien, sólo porque sé que Jaquie podría matarme sin necesidad de armas muggles o mágicas – dijo caminando detrás de ella, tomados de la mano, y la escuchó reírse, seguro de que no había un sonido más hermoso que ese – Te tengo una sorpresa para mañana – le susurró al oído antes de salir de la habitación, recibiendo una mirada emocionada de su futura actual esposa – Tendrás que esperar a mañana – le dijo sonriendo, guiándola ahora él hacia el salón.

– ¡Eres injusto! – se quejó dándole un débil golpe en el brazo, que sólo ocasionó su risa – ¿Los niños están con mis papás? – le preguntó mientras caminaban y el moreno asintió deteniéndose antes de entrar al salón.

– Gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida – le dijo antes de besarla, y recibiendo una sonrisa cristalina de su esposa, entraron escuchando los murmullos detenerse inmediatamente.

Caminaron juntos hacia el ministro, no era el clásico recorrido hacia el altar, pero ellos estaban conscientes de que nada había sido lo esperado en su matrimonio, y estaban felices con los resultados. Sonrieron a sus amigos y familiares; o casi familia en el caso de Harry; y observaron a sus hijos mayores verlos emocionados; junto a Ron, Sophie; que tenía un embarazo ya bastante notorio; y Alexandra, y a los más pequeños en brazos de los señores Granger y Benny, quien estaba junto a su esposa, Ginny, con su bebé de unas semanas, en brazos.

Hermione le sonrió emocionada a sus papás, que le devolvieron la sonrisa igual de felices, y Harry agradeció en silencio poder estar junto a la mujer que era su esposa, la única que podría hacerlo sinceramente feliz.

El ministro le indicó a todos que tomaran su lugar y agradeció la presencia de Harry y Hermione, mencionando que era mejor un matrimonio a la luz de la noche y no a la luz del amanecer; ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír, seguros de que sus papás habían platicado suficiente con él.

La ceremonia fue bastante rápida, el ministro les recordó la importancia de ser honestos y de dejar que su amor creciera y madurara junto a su matrimonio, y ellos intercambiaron sus votos una vez más, o tal vez por primera vez, frente a sus seres queridos.

– Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres, tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño – le dijo Harry sin poder contener los deseos de besarla, ella le sonrió bajo el beso, acariciando sus mejillas – Aquí estaré siempre, amándote y haciéndote feliz – le dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cintura, y pudo escuchar la risita emocionada de sus hijos.

Observó a Caty y Tony sonriéndoles ampliamente, recibiendo unas sonrisas igual de anchas y volteó a ver a su esposo – Hoy me vuelvo a casar con mi mejor amigo… – dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír ligeramente a Harry y a sus acompañantes – Ese con el que río y comparto los momentos asombrosos de la vida, mientras encontramos nuevas diversiones y experiencias. Vivo por él porque el mundo parece más brillante, mientras nuestras alegrías son mejores y nuestros problemas se hacen más ligeros. Me caso con él, el que amo con cada fibra de mi alma. Solíamos sentirnos incompletos, pero ahora que estamos juntos nada nos hace falta – le dijo Hermione sin apartar su mirada de la de él, a pesar de las lágrimas, y recibió otro beso de su pasado, futuro y actual esposo.

– Bueno… ya son marido y mujer – dijo el ministro sonriendo.

Anthony y Catherine no tardaron en aplaudir felices y se acercaron corriendo a sus papás – ¡Qué bonita boda, mami! – le dijo su hija abrazándola, haciendo que ambos se separaran, sin soltar sus manos.

Tomó en brazos a su hijo, mientras Hermione cargaba a Catherine, y ambos niños no tardaron en abrazarlos y besarlos – ¿Les gustó? – le preguntó a su hijo, que asintió inmediatamente.

– Mi mami se veía muy bonita – le dijo sonriéndole, y Hermione se acercó a él para darle un beso.

– Sí, mami, te ves muy bonita – le dijo Caty sonriéndole.

– ¿Y yo qué? – se quejó Harry haciéndolos reír.

– Tú también te ves bonito, papi – le dijo su hija, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– Tu papá se ve muy guapo – dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, haciéndolo sonreír, y no tardaron en acercarse sus amigos y familiares para felicitarlos.

Recibieron abrazos de todos los presentes, y Harry hasta recibió un fuerte apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda del papá de Hermione, que le recordó que debía hacerla feliz, como si él pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Ron y Sophie se acercaron con Lily y Jane en brazos; que llamaron su atención insistentemente, entre sonrisas y balbuceos.

– Amor, en un momento seré toda tuya – le decía Hermione sonriendo a Lily, y besó su frente, antes de que Ron la llevara a las mesas, llevando a Alexandra de la mano, y Sophie lo siguió – ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? – le preguntó a su hijo, al notar que sus pies sólo vestían sus calcetines.

Anthony sonrió apenado – No sé – dijo haciendo reír a Harry.

– Se los quitó mientras jugaba y no recuerda dónde los dejó – le explicó sintiendo a su hijo ocultar el rostro en su cuello – Tengo la esperanza de que se los haya quitado desde antes de salir de la casa y no me haya dado cuenta – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras seguían al resto de los invitados; luego de haberlos saludado y recibido sus felicitaciones.

– Está bien, seguro aparecerán, pero no puede estar descalzo toda la fiesta – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, no podía evitarlo, aunque lo intentara, su expresión no cambiaba.

Rodeó a su esposa por la cintura y besó su sien, no podía pedirle nada más a la vida, tenía unos hijos maravillosos, suficiente dinero para hacer lo que a él y a su esposa les placiera, amigos por los que daría la vida, suegros que harían lo que fuera necesario por su familia y una esposa a la que amaba y que lo amaba profundamente. No importaba lo que otros pudieran haber predicho para su vida, él había encontrado la felicidad verdadera al lado de su mejor amiga y no importaba si a algunos les pareciera sin sentido o ilógico, él la amaba y, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta en ese entonces, siempre la había amado.

**FIN!**

**Ok, ok, aún falta el epílogo, después de tantos años sin actualizar, creo que se merecen un epílogo, si les gustará, no sé, a mi me gustó, pero todos tenemos gustos tan diferentes… hablando de gustos, a alguien le gusta Twilight? Hay un foro muy bueno, a penas está empezando, pero es bueno jaja, de la saga, deberían pasar a checarlo es twilighters. us/ forums/ recuerden quitarle los espacios; por cierto, mi nick ahí es Ducky7 :p**

**En fin, espero, de corazón, que el fic les haya gustado, quitando esos dos años de ausencia, de verdad espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y mil gracias a los que estuvieron conmigo desde el principio. :)**


	45. Epílogo

**Confieso que no sé cómo sentirme en este momento, al menos les puedo decir que me siento realizada y que con este fic me he dado cuenta cómo ha cambiado mi forma de escribir (espero yo que haya mejorado) y que si me esfuerzo un poquito más puedo alcanzar/terminar todo lo que me proponga.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron a lo largo de estos cuatro años (y un poquito más), a los que han estado conmigo desde el principio y tuvieron la paciencia necesaria para esperarme y (a pesar de mi larga ausencia) seguirme leyendo. Mil gracias por todas sus palabras, me hacen sentir que vale la pena hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo y me ayudaron a creer un poco más en mi, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por estos cuatro años, son los mejores lectores que cualquiera podría llegar a desear.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**EPLOGO**

Dejó fuera de la habitación los baúles de sus hijas – ¿Lily, cariño, estás segura de que necesitas tantos libros? – le preguntó sabiendo que su baúl pesaba tanto por la cantidad de lectura que siempre le gustaba cargar a todos lados – La biblioteca de Hogwarts es bastante grande y tiene muchos libros – le aseguró despeinando su cabello.

– ¡Papá! – se quejó la castaña, aunque con el tiempo su cabello había adquirido un ligero destello rojizo – Esos libros son míos, podré leerlos cuando quiera sin tener que andar pidiéndolos en la biblioteca – le dijo con tono resuelto, mientras reacomodaba su cabello – ¿Ya está lista Jane?, siempre se tarda horas – se quejó antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry sonrió siguiendo a su hija, desde pequeña había sido muy correcta y seria, tenía una relación muy cercana con Hermione y protegía a sus hermanos de todas las formas que le eran posibles, aunque al menos una vez por semana peleara con ellos por cualquier razón, como estaba seguro de que sucedería en ese momento.

– ¡Jane, se nos hará tarde! – llamó a gritos a su hermana, pasando por la habitación de su hermana mayor. Harry y Hermione habían logrado construir la casa perfecta para su familia, era bastante grande para ellos, Catherine, Anthony y Benjamin tenían habitación propia, mientras Lily y Jane compartían una, que era suficientemente grande para que cada una tuviera su espacio, y él y su esposa tenían una habitación más grande de lo que la necesitaban, contaban con dos habitaciones de huéspedes, excelentes para las visitas de los papás de Hermione y de amigos ocasionales de sus hijos, así como un estudio-biblioteca que la castaña adoraba; al igual que Lily y Benjamin; una cuarto de recreación y lo básico como: la sala, el comedor, la cocina; bastante amplia; y los servicios necesarios para todos los que vivían ahí; en especial por las cuatro mujeres de la casa; y el ático, donde solía refugiarse Benjamin para "_leer y planear"_; eso era lo que siempre les decía cuando le preguntaban qué hacía tanto tiempo ahí.

– Lily, no necesitas gritar – le dijo Caty saliendo de su habitación – Jane estará lista, sino, la llevamos como esté – dijo riendo, haciendo reír a su hermana – ¡Tony! – se quejó cuando su hermano pasó corriendo a su lado entrando antes que ella al servicio y cerrándole la puerta en la cara – ¡Mamá! – gritó enojada y se sobresaltó al ver a su otro hermano llegar a su lado.

– ¡Anthony, deja que entre Caty! – gritó golpeando la puerta; Ben siempre adquiría el papel de intermediario entre Anthony y Catherine, aunque más bien parecía el abogado de su hermana, pues se ponía de su lado y terminaba peleando con su hermano mayor.

– Ben, no azotes la puerta – lo reprendió su papá apartándolo de ahí – Caty, puedes entrar al servicio de mi habitación – le dijo antes de bajar con sus hijos – Y dile a tu mamá que prepararé el desayuno – le pidió llegando a la planta baja – ¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas? – le preguntó a su hijo, que asintió con gesto molesto – No te enojes con tu hermano, ya sabes cómo es – le dijo despeinando su cabello – Además debe ponerse guapo para Ale – dijo haciendo reír a sus hijos. Ben y Tony solían discutir entre ellos más que con cualquiera de sus hermanas, y no era que fueran malos o tuvieran una mala relación, simplemente era debido a sus diferentes personalidades; mientras Anthony era muy similar a lo que suponía había sido su papá, Benjamin era más reservado, una combinación muy seria de él y Hermione.

Lily no tardó en ayudarlo a preparar sus almuerzos para el camino, mientras Ben le ayudaba con las bebidas y él preparaba la comida, y cuando Catherine, Anthony y Jane iban bajando, todo estaba listo.

– Gracias, Lil – le dijo Caty al pasar a su lado, rodeándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente, tanto ella como Tony habían adoptado un papel protector con su hermana, y no dudaba que en Hogwarts estarían al pendiente de cualquier cosa que ocurriera con ella.

– Papá, me dijo Ted que su papá le compró la nueva Thunderlight – le dijo Anthony sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a Jane, que comía con suma elegancia; definitivamente ella había heredado los modales de Hermione, pero estaba seguro de que era una pícara como su papá y le daría muchos dolores de cabeza.

– Tu escoba está en perfectas condiciones – le dijo con tono serio, mientras les servía su desayuno – ¿Va a bajar tu mamá? – le preguntó a su hija mayor, que asintió con gesto serio.

– Lo siento, Harry, buenos días – saludó la castaña dándole un beso a cada uno de sus hijos – Dejé el libro en tu baúl, cielo, anoche no pude dejarlo hasta que lo terminé – le dijo a Lily haciéndola sonreír – Hola, amor – lo saludó dándole un beso en los labios.

– En lugar de poner más libros en su baúl, debería sacar algunos – le dijo sonriendo, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía la sartén, y recibió otro beso de su esposa.

– Déjala llevar todos los libros que quiera, así podrá ocuparse en leer y no en meterse en problemas, como sus hermanos – dijo observando a sus hijos mayores, que sonrieron con gesto inocente – Aún no nos presentas a tu novio – le dijo sonriendo a su hija, que sonrió ampliamente – ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama? – preguntó confundida, mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo, haciendo reír ligeramente a Jane y a Lily; las tres tenían una buena relación, y Catherine hacía lo posible por impedir que sus hermanas pelearan, pues la seriedad de Lily a veces exasperaba a Jane, aunque ellos sabían que adoraba a su hermana.

– No te he dicho cómo se llama, pero sí lo conocen – dijo Caty sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo miradas confundidas de Harry, Hermione y Ben, mientras Anthony no prestaba atención, y Lily y Jane lo observaban divertidas – Es Ted – dijo conteniendo la risa, haciendo que su gemelo la volteara a ver sorprendido.

– ¿Ted? – preguntó exaltado – ¿Ted? – repitió, mientras su hermana asentía – ¿Mi amigo Ted? – preguntó boquiabierto y Catherine se rió.

– Lo siento, le dije que debía hablar contigo, pero él estaba muy seguro de que te parecería genial – dijo con gesto burlesco, haciendo reír ligeramente a sus papás.

– Oh, ese traidor – se quejó observando amenazadoramente hacia la nada.

Ben se rió – Jacob tuvo la misma reacción cuando comenzaste a salir con Ale – dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a Harry.

– Es cierto, aunque creo que Jacob fue un poco más violento, lo que sirvió para que Ron se concentrara en detenerlo y no en venir él mismo a ajustar cuentas contigo – dijo sonriendo al recordar la reacción de su amigo, aunque justo en ese momento podía entenderlo, a él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que permitir que su hija anduviera de novia en un castillo en el que sabía se podían hacer muchas cosas.

– Vamos, niños, apúrense o se nos hará tarde – los apuró Hermione y él le agradeció mentalmente que lo sacara de esos horribles pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoO

Como cada año la estación era un hervidero de gente, risas y voces, y ellos sólo podían pedir que el tren no los dejara. Se les había hecho tarde pues Jane los había hecho regresar ya que había olvidado su estuche de pociones, y un minuto después de haber reiniciado su viaje, Anthony los había hecho regresar, pues había olvidado su escoba, y al final, habían llegado corriendo a la estación.

– Espero que esto no se vuelva una tradición – dijo Hermione mientras revisaba con su varita el equipaje de sus hijos – Jane – la llamó con tono desaprobatorio, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la castaña – Sabes que los de primer año no pueden llevar escoba – le dijo con tono serio mientras abría el baúl de su hija.

– ¡Pero ya sé volar, mamá! – se quejó, y así era, muy a pesar de Hermione su hijo no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho y había enseñado a volar a sus hermanos menores a la edad prometida, aunque todos habían aprendido, sólo Jane y Lily siguieron volando y jugando con él y Caty, ya que Benjamin había heredado su terror a las alturas y al estar a menos de dos metros le había exigido a su hermano que lo ayudara a bajar.

– Lo sé, pero el reglamento deja muy claro que los de primer año no pueden llevar sus escobas, si la llevas la confiscarán – le dijo mientras la sacaba ante la mirada molesta de su hija – No te enojes, puedes usar las de la escuela – le dijo intentando contentarla, mientras reducía la escoba guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Ahí sólo tienen vejestorios, Tony me lo dijo, lo mejor que tienen es una Nimbus 2000 – dijo con gesto molesto, haciendo que su papá se quejara.

– Más respeto, que yo usé una de esas cuando tenía tu edad, y no estoy tan anciano – le dijo haciendo reír a sus hijos.

– Ya llegó Ale, voy a ayudarla a subir sus cosas – dijo su hijo antes de alejarse de ellos.

– Debes aceptarlo, papá, esa escoba no es nada comparado con la nueva Thunderlight, y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuviste en Hogwarts – le dijo Caty sonriendo, recibiendo miradas ofendidas de sus papás – No te preocupes, Jane, si McGonagall lo permite, yo puedo prestarte mi escoba – consoló a su hermana rodeándola por los hombros.

– ¿Y Lily? – preguntó Hermione observando a su alrededor, sabía que Ben estaba buscando un compartimiento vacío y que Anthony estaba con Alexandra, pero su hija había desaparecido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Harry la observó preocupado – Estaba aquí hace un segundo – dijo estirando su cuello para ver sobre la gente.

– Por favor, que no sea ella – murmuró Hermione al ver un alboroto al final del tren y ella, Harry, Jane y Caty corrieron al lugar del altercado y en el camino se les unieron Anthony, Ron, Sophie, Alexandra, Jacob y Arthur; el hijo menor de sus amigos – ¡Lily! – le llamó la atención al verla de pie frente a un niño; que se veía un par de años mayor que ella; con gesto asustado, temblando en el suelo.

– ¡Golpeó a Ben! – se defendió antes de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al niño, que seguía sin moverse del piso; no entendía cómo una niña tan pequeña podía llegar a ser tan amenazadora, pues la castaño-rojiza había seguido siendo más pequeña que sus hermanos, y que muchos niños de su edad, a pesar de que estaba saludable y fuerte.

Buscó a su hijo con la mirada y lo encontró escondido entre la gente; Harry se apuró a alcanzarlo – ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó con gesto preocupado, pero Hermione no le dio oportunidad de responder.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada y su hijo asintió con gesto impasible – ¿Por qué te golpeó? – lo cuestionó poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

– Ofendió a Caty, intenté golpearlo, pero no pude – dijo apenado, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su hermana mayor.

– Agh, es hermano de Callahan – se quejó al voltear a ver de nuevo al niño.

– ¡Oh, ese idiota verá! – dijo Anthony molesto, recibiendo una mirada severa de su mamá – ¡Ha estado molestando a Caty desde que llegamos a Hogwarts! – se defendió.

Suspiró observando a su esposo, que le sonrió ligeramente – Está bien, entiendo que hayas defendido a tu hermana y que tú hayas defendido a tu hermano, pero no lo hagan una costumbre – dijo con tono suplicante, observando a Lily y Ben – Aún no empieza el curso y estoy segura de que la directora se enterará de lo que pasó, así que intenten no meterse en más problemas en el camino a Hogwarts, y eso va para todos – dijo observando a sus demás hijos, que asintieron sonriendo.

– Si nos provocan no esperes que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados – dijo Anthony con gesto divertido, haciendo suspirar a su mamá, y se alejó junto a Alexandra para subir sus cosas al tren.

– Parece que están pagando todo lo que hicieron en el colegio – les dijo divertido Ron, haciendo reír a Harry.

– Deberías preocuparte, tú estabas junto a nosotros cuando hicimos todo eso por lo que estamos pagando – le recordó Hermione con gesto burlesco haciendo reír ahora a Sophie y a Harry, mientras su amigo se ponía colorado.

– Vamos a despedirnos de Ale, el tren no tarda en partir – le dijo la rubia, tomando de la mano a su hijo menor, y se despidieron de ellos con un gesto.

– ¿Cuándo voy a poder ir a Hogars? – escucharon la pregunta ansiosa de Arthur, mientras sus amigos se alejaban.

Rodeó a su hija por los hombros – Intenta controlar tu magia – le pidió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

– Lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba amenazando a Ben, no iba a dejar que lo volviera a lastimar – dijo con el seño fruncido, haciendo sonreír a su mamá.

Benjamin le sonrió a su hermana – Le faltó poco para ensuciar sus calzoncillos – dijo haciendo reír a sus hermanas y a su papá, y haciendo que Hermione le dirigiera una mirada sorprendida, que fallidamente intentaba contener una sonrisa.

– Vamos, necesitan subir sus cosas al tren – les dijo Harry mientras rodeaba a su esposa por la cintura, caminando detrás de sus hijos, que se iban riendo, y la observó sonreír sin apartar la mirada de sus hijos, sabía que estaba tan orgullosa de ellos como él lo estaba; sí les daban algunos dolores de cabeza y los hacían renegar de vez en cuando, pero no tenían ningún reproche hacia ellos, eran buenos chicos, los más grandes eran buenos alumnos y no dudaba que los chicos también lo fueran, estaban dispuestos a ayudarse siempre que lo necesitaran; sin importar que tres minutos atrás se hubieran peleado; y todos saltaban a ayudar, defender o cuidar a su mamá.

Ayudó a Lily a subir su baúl, caminando detrás de Ben y Jane, que lograron conseguir un compartimiento libre – Chicos, prometan que se portarán bien – les dijo con tono serio, luego de subir las cosas de sus hijos a los maleteros.

Jane le sonrió – Papá, si Anthony se ha portado bien, creo que nosotros lo podemos hacer – le dijo con gesto burlesco, haciéndolo reír.

– Prefiero no llevarme sorpresas – le dijo sonriendo y observó a sus hijos – Sigo esperando su promesa – dijo con tono serio, haciéndolos reír.

– Te prometemos que nos portaremos bien – le dijeron al mismo tiempo a modo de cantaleta.

Se rió asintiendo – Está bien, creo que para mi es suficiente – dijo sonriendo y les indicó que salieran – Vayan a despedirse de su mamá – salió detrás de ellos, y al llegar a la plataforma se encontraron a Hermione observándolos ansiosa.

– Pensé que ya no bajarían a despedirse – les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, y sus hijos no tardaron en abrazarla.

– No podíamos irnos sin despedirnos de ti, ma – le dijo Ben, abrazándola por el costado.

– Ay, los voy a extrañar mucho – les dijo apretándolos contra ella, haciéndolos reír – Por favor, pórtense bien… y si tienen problemas ayúdense… o hablen con sus hermanos – les decía llenando de besos sus rostros.

– También te vamos a extrañar, mami – le dijo Lily, abrazándola por la cintura – Te escribiré todos los días – le prometió sonriendo.

– Yo no te prometo hacerlo todos los días, pero sí una carta por semana… mínimo – le dijo Jane, haciéndola reír.

– Está bien, sólo no se olviden de nosotros – les dijo antes de volver a darles un beso en la frente a cada uno – Anden, suban o los dejará el tren – los apuró haciendo que se separaran de ella, al escuchar el silbato del tren.

Los tres le dieron un beso en la mejilla y corrieron a despedirse de su papá, que los recibió con los brazos abiertos, y casi pierde el equilibro cuando Jane saltó colgándose de su cuello y enrollando las piernas en su cintura y Lily y Ben se impactaron con fuerza contra él, justo cuando Anthony y Catherine salían del tren.

– Nos vemos en Diciembre, mamá – se despidió Tony abrazándola – Si nos extrañas demasiado, no me molestaría que nos fueran a visitar – le dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso.

Hermione sonrió correspondió a su abrazo, besando también su mejilla – Pórtate bien y cuida a tus hermanos – le pidió antes de darle otro beso, su hijo asintió separándose de ella, mientras Caty tomaba su lugar – Cuídate, hija, no dejes que Lily se meta en problemas – le dijo en susurro, haciéndola sonreír.

– La tendré bien vigilada – le dijo sonriendo y besó la mejilla de su mamá – ¿Irán a vernos jugar? – le preguntó separándose de ella.

Asintió sonriendo – Claro que sí, sólo manténganos informados del calendario – le dijo antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

La castaña asintió y se separó de su mamá para despedirse de su papá – Nos vemos, papi, cuida a mi mamá – le pidió antes de darle un beso, y Harry asintió sonriendo.

– Cuídense y no se metan en demasiados problemas – se despidió mientras sus hijos subían al tren, recibiendo una mirada molesta de su esposa – Sabemos que se meterán en problemas, así que es mejor pedirles que los hagan mínimos – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Hermione girara los ojos.

– No creo que permitirles meterse en pocos problemas sirva de algo – le dijo negando, pero no tardó en sonreír al sentirlo abrazarla.

– ¡Adiós, mamá, papá! – se despedían sus hijos entre los gritos de los demás alumnos, mientras el tren se alejaba – ¡Nos vemos en Diciembre! –

Agitaron la mano despidiéndose de ellos, mientras observaban cómo se iba perdiendo de vista el tren – Es la primera vez que estaremos solos – le dijo sonriendo, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, acercándola más a él, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pasando los brazos por su cuello.

– Es la primera vez que estaremos solos desde que nos casamos – le dijo sonriendo, recordando que la noche que habían decidido vivir juntos, sus hijos decidieron llegar a su vida – Te amo, Harry, y nada que haya pasado antes o pueda pasar a partir de hoy, hará que deje de amarte – le dijo antes de besarlo.

Correspondió al beso de su esposa, sabiendo que así sería, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado cuando se casaron, o cuando estaban estudiando, ellos estarían juntos siempre porque se amaban y no conocían otra forma de ser felices, que estando uno junto al otro.

**¡FIN!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic tanto como yo lo hice, y nos vemos en otra historia :D**

**¡¡GRACIAS!!**


End file.
